


Da zabilily sniżki

by Hek



Series: Różdżki i cekaemy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Azkaban, Cold War, Complicated Relationships, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Friendship, Gen, Implied Slash, M/M, Other, Politics, Post-First War with Voldemort, Prison, Spies & Secret Agents, Trials, War, political fiction
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 177,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hek/pseuds/Hek
Summary: Koniec wojny domowej to początek kolejnych problemów.Minerwa McGonagall, która swego czasu zrezygnowała z pracy w prokuraturze, nieoczekiwanie otrzymuje propozycję kierowania zespołem oskarżycieli podczas procesów zbrodniarzy wojennych.Tymczasem w Azkabanie na wyroki czekają oficerowie generała Riddle'a.Jednym z oskarżonych jest Igor Karkarow, magoinżynier zza żelaznej kurtyny. Czeka na deportację. Jego przyjaciel, Severus Snape (który w odpowiednim momencie zmienił strony, dzięki czemu nie został aresztowany), zrobiłby wszystko, żeby mu pomóc... Tylko czy ratunek jest jeszcze w ogóle możliwy?





	1. Człowiek, którego znałem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abelarda Gildenman (abelarda_gildenman)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abelarda_gildenman/gifts).



> Po wrześniowym falstarcie i problemach egzystencjalnych autorki, z cyklu: O Rany, Czemu Ja To Opublikowałam Tak Szybko i Bez Poprawek, "Śnieżynki" znowu lądują na AO3. Tym razem (oby) na stałe. Za wszelkie perturbacje bardzo przepraszam (bo wiem, że czytaliście i nagłe znikniknięcie fika Was zadziwiło), ale wierzcie mi, w tej wersji tekst prezentuje się dużo sensowniej. W każdym razie taką mam nadzieję. 
> 
> Uwaga!
> 
> 1\. Nie bez powodu oznaczyłam fika tagiem "alternatywne uniwersum" - tutaj naprawdę wiele elementów świata przedstawionego funkcjonuje inaczej niż u Rowling. Włącznie z magią i polityką. Jeżeli coś nie pasuje mi do historii, dostosowuję kanon do historii, a nie odwrotnie. To tak w ramach ostrzeżenia, żeby nikt się potem nie dziwił, że dementorzy to potoczna nazwa funkcjonariuszy więziennych, Riddle to generał, a Rosjanie posługują się magią inaczej niż Anglicy itp. 
> 
> 2\. Tytuł nawiązuje do ukraińskiej pieśni ludowej, której tekst znajdziecie  
> [TUTAJ](http://piwnica.org/wiki/Teksty/Da_zabilily_snie%C5%BCki) a wersje śpiewane m.in. [TUTAJ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O1-0JAIxcQA&list=LL8P2UYsb3uADHdLUgrHULNw) lub [TUTAJ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dGOYcmHB3Xo).
> 
> 3\. Poza folklorem, do napisania tego tekstu zainspirowało mnie wiele innych rzeczy: książek, filmów, rozmów i podróży, więc wymienianie wszystkiego nie miałoby sensu. No i popsułoby zabawę. Dlatego, jeśli rozpoznacie jakieś nawiązania kulturowe i popkulturowe, istnieje duże prawdopodobieństwo, że wrzucenie ich do tygla z fabułą było moim niecnym zamiarem. 
> 
> 4\. Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy trzymali kciuki za ten tekst (zwłaszcza Abelardzie), a także tym, którzy po jego wykasowaniu, pisali do mnie maile/prywatne wiadomości, pytając, co się z nim, do diabła, stało. Nawet nie sądziłam, że "Śnieżynki" w tak krótkim czasie zdążyły zapaść Wam w pamięć! Jeszcze raz dzięki wielkie za wsparcie i wyrazy sympatii, no i - rzecz jasna - życzę wszystkim udanej lektury.

**Londyn, 15.11.1981**

Do dowódców oddziałów terenowych.

Działania wojenne zostają wstrzymane w dniu dzisiejszym, o godzinie 19.00. Podpisano kapitulację. Powtarzam: działania wojenne zostają wstrzymane. Koniec wojny, panowie! Wracamy do domów.

**Generał Alastor Moody, dowódca Magicznych Sił Zbrojnych Zjednoczonego Królestwa Wielkiej Brytanii.**

…lekarz stwierdził zgon w wyniku otrucia. Wygląda na to, że generał Riddle postanowił sam wymierzyć sobie sprawiedliwość – albo, jeśli spojrzeć na to inaczej, skutecznie od niej uciekł. Nie żył już, gdy major Rudolf Lestrange, wraz z garstką swoich ludzi, podjął rozpaczliwą próbę obrony kwatery głównej przy Alei Alchemików 5. Oprócz Riddle’a samobójstwo popełniło jeszcze czterech oficerów i trzech urzędników. Jednego odratowano. Stanie przed sądem razem z pozostałymi członkami zbrodniczej junty.

**Wyjątek z raportu niezależnego obserwatora Albusa Dumbledore’a.**

Żądamy sprawiedliwości! Żądamy kary śmierci dla zbrodniarzy wojennych! Śmierć zdrajcom ojczyzny! Lefaje[1] pomścimy!

**Wybrane hasła z transparentów.**

**Rozdział I**

**Człowiek, którego znałem**

Przede wszystkim musiał zapalić.

Nie mógł się skupić na niczym innym, bo przez cały czas myślał o paczce fajek, która została na parapecie na półpiętrze klatki schodowej, oczywiście, o ile ktoś jej do tej pory nie zwinął. Na przykład jakiś uczeń. Zaczął o niej myśleć między drugą a trzecią lekcją, czyli od momentu, gdy do pracowni przybiegła Gertruda Myrtle, machając plikiem dzisiejszych gazet, i myślał o niej w dalszym ciągu, chociaż dochodziła już siedemnasta. Królestwo za jedno sztachnięcie. Pół życia za papierosa. Rzadko mu się zdarzało siedzieć za biurkiem podczas lekcji – wolał stać lub wędrować między ławkami – ale tym razem uczynił wyjątek, a raczej jego zdradliwe kolana uczyniły ten wyjątek za niego, bo gdyby nie usiadł, zapewne padłby na ziemię, ku uciesze drugorocznych Ślizgonów i Puchonów. A tego wolałby uniknąć. Zrezygnował więc z prowadzenia wykładu, zrezygnował nawet z nadzorowania ćwiczeń. Podyktował tylko zadania i zniknął za stertą książek, modląc się w duchu, żeby uczniowie nie mieli do niego żadnych pytań.

Z trudem powstrzymał się przed rejteradą z klasy w połowie zajęć. Słowa Gertrudy nadal brzęczały mu w głowie, chociaż usilnie próbował o nich zapomnieć i zająć się pracą.

Sekretarka dyrektora nie należała do osób, które owijają cokolwiek w bawełnę.

– Słyszałeś? – Gdy tylko weszła do pracowni, rzuciła na biurko jedną z gazet, które co rano odbierała z punktu prasowego w Hogsmeade. Snape odgiął róg i sapnął, rozpoznając logo „Magicznych Newsów”. – Karkarow zaczął sypać! W „Norymberdze” mają przełom. Tylko czekać, aż zapadną wyroki śmierci!

To zabawne, pomyślał wtedy, że zespół prokuratorów przezwano „Norymbergą”. Ciekawe, kto to wymyślił? Sami oskarżyciele, czy może któryś z gryzipiórków? Gdyby nie to, że Teddy Gardin, reporter „Newsów”, od dawna gryzł ziemię od dołu, Snape stawiałby właśnie na niego. Ten rodzaj ciętej ironii, na którą nie wiadomo jak zareagować – od razu palnąć w pysk, czy może zdawkowo się zaśmiać – bardzo do niego pasował, ale niestety, własna śmierć uwolniła go z kręgu podejrzanych.

Podobno nie wyglądał pięknie, gdy go wreszcie znaleźli, przysypanego piachem, tuż za bramą Trupiarni. Snape wzdrygnął się na samą myśl.

A co mnie to obchodzi?, chciał zapytać, odnosząc się jakoś do rewelacji na temat przełomu w „Norymberdze”, ale zanim to zrobił, Gertruda kilka razy uderzyła paznokciem w czarno-białą fotografię na pierwszej stronie gazety. Przedstawiała młodego mężczyznę z długą, zaniedbaną brodą i pochodziła z jakiegoś przedpotopowego archiwum. Widocznie dziennikarz nie znalazł innego zdjęcia – podczas procesu używanie aparatów było niedozwolone, sporządzano jedynie szkice – skoro zilustrował artykuł właśnie taką grafiką, ale efekt, przez pomyłkę, okazał się wstrząsający. Jedno niewyraźne zdjęcie pośród wielu profesjonalnych. Surowa, smutna twarz, o lekko skośnych oczach, wyświechtany płaszcz. Budynek za plecami Karkarowa mógł być zarówno komisariatem, kostnicą, jak i blokiem mieszkalnym, a bezlistne gałęzie drzewa określały porę roku równie trafnie, co sterty brudnego śniegu piętrzące się na chodniku. Zima, gdzieś za żelazną kurtyną. Może jeszcze Związek Radziecki, może NRD, trudno powiedzieć. Takie budynki stawiano wszędzie, a Karkarow mieszkał w wielu miejscach, zanim udało mu się dotrzeć nad Wyspy. Nawet Snape, który znał jego historię bardzo dobrze, może lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, nie umiał odgadnąć, gdzie i z jakiego powodu zrobiono tę fotografię i jakim cudem trafiła ona na pierwszą stronę „Newsów”. Wiedział jedynie, dlaczego wykorzystano ją właśnie teraz, ale o tym wiedzieli już wszyscy.

– Zatrzymaj – powiedziała Gertruda, gdy próbował jej oddać gazetę. – Wzięłam dzisiaj więcej egzemplarzy, rozchodzą się jak ciepłe bułeczki. Znałeś tego faceta, prawda? – znacząco spojrzała na rękę Snape’a, jakby mimo długich rękawów koszuli spodziewała się ujrzeć tatuaż z trupią czaszką. – Słyszałam, że w więzieniu dali mu w kość.

– I bardzo słusznie – odparł sucho. – Ostatecznie nie zamykają tam nikogo za niewinność.

– To prawda. Ty wiesz o tym najlepiej, Sev. No! – uśmiechnęła się krzywo. Jak zwykle wargi miała pomalowane krwistoczerwoną szminką, która zupełnie nie pasowała do jej karnacji. – Na mnie już pora. Miłego dnia!

Rzeczywiście, dzień zapowiadał się wyjątkowo miło. Szczególnie dla kogoś, kto właśnie wyczytał w gazecie, że został oskarżony o wszystkie możliwe zbrodnie, przez człowieka, którego przez kilka lat uważał, no cóż, za przyjaciela. A Snape nie miał w życiu zbyt wielu przyjaciół. Właściwie, licząc Igora, posiadał ich tylko dwóch…

Czy raczej dwoje.

Odruchowo wbił paznokcie jednej dłoni w nadgarstek drugiej. Gdy zorientował się, co robi i cofnął rękę, zbulwersowany stanem własnych nerwów, na skórze pozostało sine wgłębienie.

Był z siebie cholernie dumny, że dotrwał do końca zajęć, sprawdził zadania, wlepił standardową ilość karnych punktów, a nawet zadał pracę domową, której z pewnością żaden z tych tłumoków nie zdoła poprawnie napisać. Odczekał, aż uczniowie opuszczą pracownię, pozamykał wszystko na cztery spusty i nareszcie mógł uciec na fajkę. Pal licho, że nie dalej jak wczoraj obiecał sobie, że zrywa z nałogiem! Zerwie kiedy indziej. Na przykład wtedy, gdy koszmar z procesami wreszcie się skończy – albo wtedy, gdy zamkną go w pudle, odcinając tym samym od dostaw tytoniu.

Paczka na szczęście leżała tam, gdzie ją zostawił.

Potarł zapałkę o pudełko i już po chwili zaciągnął się dymem. Z fajką w zębach chwycił klamkę i przez chwilę szarpał się z oknem, żeby je otworzyć, co udało mu się dopiero po kilku próbach. Jakoś nie przyszło mu do głowy, że mógłby do tego celu użyć zaklęcia.

Niebo nad Hogwartem zrobiło się całkiem czarne. Zimny wiatr przeszywał do szpiku kości i już po chwili Severusowi całkiem zdrętwiały palce. Pieprzona kupa gruzów, pomyślał z niechęcią o budynku szkoły, wiecznie niedogrzanym, po którym hulały przeciągi. Pieprzona zima. Mimo to, zamiast zamknąć okno i spróbować się ogrzać, wychylił się przez nie i zerknął w dół, na jedno z wewnętrznych podwórek. Jakiś dowcipniś ulepił na nim bałwana, który do złudzenia przypominał dyrektora Albusa Dumbledore’a. Nosił nawet podobny kapelusz.

– Nie wiedziałam, że masz samobójcze skłonności, Severusie.

Szlag by to trafił, pomyślał. Tylko nie ona.

– Mówisz o oknie, czy o papierosach? – zapytał, otrzepując ręce z popiołu. Może ciekawość, a może przekora skłoniły go do wyciągnięcia w kierunku Minerwy ręki z paczką fajek. – Zapalisz?

Nadal nie mógł przywyknąć do tego, żeby mówić Minerwie McGonagall po imieniu – była przecież tyle lat starsza od niego, no i swego czasu uczyła go transmutacji – ale starał się przełamać, bo takie panowały tutaj zwyczaje. Wolność, równość, i, kurwa mać, braterstwo. Gdyby to zależało od niego, nadal zwracałby się do niej per „profesor McGonagall”, jak za dawnych czasów. Niestety, podobnie jak na wiele innych rzeczy, na to także nie miał żadnego wpływu.

Zaskoczyła go, przyjmując papierosa. Dałby głowę, że odmówi, a potem palnie mu jeszcze umoralniającą gadkę na temat szkodliwości palenia.

W kieszeni szaty nosiła zapalniczkę, złotą, z tego co Severus zdążył zauważyć, zapewne grawerowaną. W półmroku błysnął płomień.

– Obrzydliwe – podsumowała po chwili z filozoficznym spokojem i strzepnęła popiół do szklanki, którą Snape przyniósł tutaj jakiś czas temu i uznał za popielniczkę. – Sugeruję zmianę dostawcy. W razie problemów, mogę podać namiary na własnego.

– Będę zobowiązany.

– Wiesz, że zakaz palenia obowiązuje na terenie całej szkoły, prawda?

Parsknął i pokręcił głową.

– I tak łamiemy tutaj jakieś trzy czwarte przepisów BHP – powiedział z gorzką ironią. – Naprawdę sądzisz, że jedna fajka więcej cokolwiek zmieni? Zresztą – uśmiechnął się krzywo – możesz na mnie donieść Dumbledore’owi, jeśli chcesz. Nie zrobi mi to wielkiej różnicy.

Nie odpowiedziała. W zamian za to podeszła bliżej parapetu i, świadomie lub nieświadomie, wytarła dłonią zakurzoną powierzchnię. Potem oparła się o framugę.

– Czytałeś artykuł. – To nie było pytanie. Raczej stwierdzenie faktu.

– Całkiem nieźle napisany – przytaknął. – I to zdjęcie. Robi wrażenie. Wiedziałaś, że Igor Karkarow ma syna? – Uniósł brwi do góry. Jeśli liczył na to, że zobaczy na twarzy Minerwy jakieś emocje, to się przeliczył. – Próbował go sprowadzić na Wyspy, ale się nie udało, mały został po drugiej stronie muru.

– Ile ma lat?

– Teraz? – Snape’owi zaczynało kręcić się w głowie od nadmiaru tytoniu. A może od stresu i niedoboru snu? Odkąd zaczęły się procesy, praktycznie nie sypiał i zdecydowanie zbyt często zaglądał do butelki. – Niecałe sześć. Ma na imię Borys. Widziałem zdjęcia, całkiem ładny chłopiec, nie wygląda na syna kryminalisty.

– Nikt nie odpowiada za winy swoich rodziców. – Minerwa popatrzyła mu prosto w oczy. Wytrzymał to spojrzenie. Przez ostatnie lata nauczył się wytrzymywać wszystkie spojrzenia, szczególnie te wylęknione albo pełne wyrzutu. Od tego zależało być albo nie być w szeregach generała Riddle’a – trzeba było wiedzieć, i to wiedzieć z całą pewnością, komu wolno patrzeć w oczy, a komu nie.

– Ładna teoria. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Szkoda, że całkiem nieprawdziwa.

Dopiero teraz zauważył, że Minerwa cały czas trzymała swój własny egzemplarz „Newsów”, zwinięty w rulon. Był bardzo pognieciony, ale jakoś udało jej się go rozprostować i rozłożyć na parapecie. Na Snape’a znowu spojrzało czarno-białe zdjęcie Igora Karkarowa, na wpół z wyrzutem, na wpół z rozbawieniem. Zęby Rosjanina błysnęły w parodii uśmiechu.

– W „Newsach” nie napisali wszystkiego. – Minerwa wyglądała nobliwie nawet wtedy, gdy petowała papierosa. Chyba nigdy nie była młoda, pomyślał Severus i zamknął wreszcie okno. – Nie napisali o Auguście Rookwoodzie.

Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

– A co Rookwood ma z tym wspólnego? – zapytał, przywołując w wyobraźni sylwetkę szpakowatego dyplomaty, którego widział może ze trzy razy w życiu, ostatni raz, gdy przyszedł do ministerstwa na przesłuchanie, będąc przekonanym, że nigdy stamtąd nie wyjdzie.

– Naprawdę nie wiedziałeś? – McGonagall wpiła w niego uważne spojrzenie. Severusowi ciarki przeszły po plecach. Cholera, pomyślał z mieszaniną podziwu i niechęci, ta kobieta minęła się z powołaniem, powinna zostać gliniarzem! W jej towarzystwie każdy, kto miałby coś na sumieniu, od razu wyśpiewałby wszystkie grzeszki, dodając co nieco w ramach bonusu, żeby pogrążyć się jeszcze bardziej.

– Czego nie wiedziałem? – rzucił na parapet na wpół opróżnioną paczkę papierosów. Upadła tuż obok gazety. – Nie baw się ze mną w kotka i myszko, Minerwo. Powiedz wprost, o co ci chodzi. Co z tym Rookwoodem?

– Naprawdę nie miałeś o tym pojęcia, prawda? – pokiwała głową. – Właściwie nie powinno mnie to dziwić, Tom Riddle zawsze był bardzo skryty. Miał też wrodzony talent do kierowania ludźmi. – Znowu błysnął płomień zapalniczki. – Rano był u mnie Barty Crouch – wyjaśniła, a potem zaciągnęła się dymem. – Poprosił nieoficjalnie, żebym w trybie pilnym wróciła do prokuratury. Mają wakat, powiedział, potrzebują twojej pomocy. Jaki znowu wakat?, zapytałam, o czym ty mówisz? O tym, odparł, że wczoraj w nocy August Rookwood wylądował w celi. Chyba nie muszę ci tłumaczyć niczego więcej?

Trudno powiedzieć, czy to ostatnie pytanie było skierowane do Snape’a, czy też Minerwa przytoczyła po prostu rozmowę z Crouchem (który, swoją drogą, nie powinien wtrącać się w takie sprawy – był sędzią, do cholery!, a nie szychą na rządowym stołku), niemniej jednak, biorąc pod uwagę kontekst, wydźwięk jej słów był oczywisty. Zdemaskowano Rookwooda jako szpiega generała Thomasa Riddle’a. A skoro aresztowano go ubiegłej nocy, czyli tuż po rozprawie Karkarowa, najprawdopodobniej to właśnie on oskarżył go o szpiegostwo i przedstawił na tyle przekonujące dowody, że dyplomata od razu trafił pod klucz.

– Nie wiedziałem. – Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, dlaczego McGonagall patrzyła na niego tak podejrzliwie. I chociaż nie dziwił się temu ani trochę, poczuł ukłucie żalu. – Do cholery, Minerwo – zdenerwował się w końcu – przecież chyba nie sądzisz, że zataiłbym przed „Norymbergą” informację takiej wagi! Obdarliby mnie za to ze skóry! Myśl sobie, co chcesz, ale naprawdę nie spieszy mi się do celi. Jeżeli Rookwood naprawdę był szpiegiem, to Riddle trzymał tę informację w sekrecie nawet przed wewnętrznym kręgiem. Wbrew pozorom byliśmy nieźle zakonspirowani – dodał niepotrzebnie. – Większość z nas znała jedynie partnerów z komórki. Inne komórki, ich członkowie i zadania, były dla nas _terra incognita._

Dawno nie mówił o tym tak otwarcie, w każdym razie od czasu, gdy spędził w sali przesłuchań czterdzieści osiem godzin, walcząc z głodem i otępiającą sennością, która wzrastała z każdym zadanym przez śledczego pytaniem. Był tak wykończony, że nawet nie miał siły się bać.

– A jednak Karkarow jakoś się dowiedział – zauważyła Minerwa i włożyła zapalniczkę z powrotem do kieszeni. Ciekawe, od kogo ją dostała. Może od męża? A może od Dumbledore’a?

– Być może – odparł. – Pod koniec wojny nasze relacje się rozluźniły, wysyłano nas do innych zadań, rzadko się widywaliśmy. Zresztą Igor niechętnie się zwierzał, a już na pewno nie mnie. Lubił chadzać własnymi drogami. To był… to jest dziwny człowiek, Minerwo, trzeba by wielu dziesięcioleci, żeby zrozumieć jego sposób myślenia.

No cóż, przynajmniej w tym ostatnim nie minął się z prawdą.

**Niemcy Zachodnie, Berlin, rok 197…**

Czekali już w tym zaułku trzecią godzinę, a mróz z każdą chwilą robił się coraz sroższy.

Snape niemal czuł, jak stopy przymarzają mu do podłoża.

Na próbę zrobił kilka kroków i dotarł w ten sposób aż do grudy śniegu, którą rozdeptał z taką furią, jakby to ona była winna temu, że Rosjanin się spóźnia. Reflektory z wież strażniczych wydobywały z mroku wszystkie szczegóły. Cholera, to samobójstwo, pomyślał, wyobrażając sobie, jak bardzo trzeba być zdesperowanym, żeby próbować przedrzeć się przez strefę śmierci. Nie dość, że mur obłożono barierą antymagiczną, to jeszcze cały teren naszpikowano pułapkami w rodzaju pieprzonych rac, które wybuchały, gdy tylko człowiek potrącił drucik. Nie wspominając już o tym, że wzdłuż granicy krążyły patrole z psami. Jasne, Snape był w Berlinie na tyle długo, że zdążył się nasłuchać historii o brawurowych ucieczkach, ale gdy myślał o tym na zimno, nie dawał Rosjaninowi więcej niż pięć, do dziesięciu procent szans na przeżycie.

– Chcesz łyka? – zagaił Max, niemiecki przewodnik, który towarzyszył Snape’owi, odkąd ten pojawił się w mieście. Tutaj, tuż przy granicy z ZSRR, wszystko było inne niż w domu. Ludzie byli inni, jedzenie było inne i nawet wódka smakowała inaczej, chociaż wyglądała zupełnie tak samo, jak ta sprzedawana w londyńskich spelunach. Ktoś, kto nie znał panujących tu zasad, przepadał od razu. Snape nie łudził się, że po tych kilku tygodniach jest już specem od geopolityki wschodniej, ale przynajmniej nie robił z siebie idioty, co, zważywszy na stan jego wiedzy zanim tu przyjechał, było całkiem niezłym osiągnięciem.

Wziął od Maxa piersiówkę i łyknął zdrowo, czując, jak alkohol przepala mu przełyk. Od razu zrobiło mu się gorąco, od stóp aż po szyję, okutaną wełnianym szalikiem. Odkaszlnął. Potem splunął.

– Mocne jak diabli – mruknął, na co jego przewodnik wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. Max Freuer był Berlińczykiem od pokoleń. Płynnie, niemal bez akcentu, posługiwał się czterema językami, w tym angielskim, i na co dzień pracował jako tłumacz w jakimś biurze. Snape niezbyt mu ufał, ale doceniał zarówno jego wiedzę, jak i przedsiębiorczość. Tylko nie daj mu się zaciągnąć do burdelu, ostrzegał go Malfoy przed wyjazdem (to właśnie on naraił mu Freuera na przewodnika), bo puści cię z torbami i będziesz wracał do domu piechotą przez Syberię. Dlatego, jeśli chodzi o rozrywki, Snape ograniczał się do taniego baru w pobliżu hotelu. No dobrze, raz poszedł na kawę do elegantszego lokalu, ale gdy zobaczył rachunek, obiecał sobie, że nigdy więcej nie powtórzy tego błędu.

– Jeszcze trochę, a będziesz pił jak Ruski – zakpił z niego Max i schował bimber z powrotem do kieszeni płaszcza podbitego futrem. W przeciwieństwie do Snape’a, nie przyzwyczajonego do takich mrozów, nie wyglądał na zmarzniętego i nie nosił nawet czapki, zadowalając się podniesionym na sztorc kołnierzem. – Może wejdźmy w bramę na chwilę, dobrze? – wskazał pobliską kamienicę. – Jak będziesz tak łazić w tę i z powrotem, wydepczesz dziurę w asfalcie. Zresztą piździ, że hej, i zanosi się na kurzawę.

Snape chciał zapytać jak „kurzawa” (czyli co: burza śnieżna?), wpływa na potencjalne ucieczki z Berlina Wschodniego przez mur, ale ugryzł się w język i bez słowa poszedł za Maxem, zadowolony, że może zrobić coś konkretnego.

Nagle zatrzymał się, rażony idiotyczną myślą.

– Nie będzie próbował przepłynąć rzeki, prawda? Pod lodem?

Max spojrzał na niego jak na wariata i popukał się w czoło. Snape zastanawiał się czasem, w jakim języku ten człowiek _myśli_ i zawsze dochodził do wniosku, że chyba jednak po niemiecku. W każdym razie klął głównie po rosyjsku i robił to tak dobrze, że nawet gdy ktoś ni w ząb nie rozumiał języka, od razu wiedział, że ma do czynienia z wiązanką wulgaryzmów, których nie powstydziłby się zesłany do łagru kryminalista.

Brama, o dziwo, wcale nie cuchnęła moczem – wręcz przeciwnie, było tu całkiem przytulnie, jeśli nie liczyć butelki z obtłuczoną szyjką, która stała na jednym ze stopni, no i porozrzucanych wszędzie niedopałków. Max pociągnął Snape’a dalej, aż na klatkę schodową, gdzie panowało przyjemne ciepło i świeciła żarówka. Zza drzwi do jednego z mieszkań dobiegały dźwięki przedwojennego swinga.

– Tu wszędzie były ruiny, wiesz – wyjaśnił Freuer, odwracając się tyłem do Snape’a, a przodem do okna, za którym majaczyły kształty sąsiednich budynków. – Jak tu wróciliśmy z ojcem w czterdziestym szóstym, byłem wtedy małym berbeciem, miasto wyglądało jak z jakiegoś horroru, mówię ci, zgliszcza, zakazane mordy, i od czasu do czasu jakiś rządowy samochód. No i, oczywiście, jankeskie flagi. Było ich tak dużo, że można się było nimi podcierać.

Max wyciągnął w kierunku Snape’a paczkę fajek, ale ten pokręcił głową. Palił bez przerwy od rana, czyli od chwili, gdy dowiedział się o planowanej ucieczce Rosjanina, więc teraz, na myśl o szlugach, robiło mu się niedobrze.

– Odbudowali, co się dało, a resztę zburzyli. Jakoś się żyje – ciągnął Freuer, klepiąc się po kieszeniach w poszukiwaniu paczki zapałek. W końcu ją znalazł. – Tylko co z tego, skoro jesteśmy jak pieprzona wyspa na czerwonym oceanie. Jak wy to mówicie? – zmarszczył brwi. – O, już wiem. Kuriozum. Berlin to pieprzone kuriozum, ale przynajmniej umiera ze sznytem. Za to Bonn... – urwał nagle. – Byłeś kiedyś w Bonn, Severusie?

Tamten pokręcił głową; prawie nie słuchał Freuera. Raz po raz zerkał na zegarek.

– W takim razie niczego nie straciłeś. – W głosie Berlińczyka zabrzmiała twarda nuta. – Straszne wypiździewo, w dodatku nie lubią tam magów. – On także spojrzał na zegarek, który być może był złoty, a być może tylko taki udawał. – No dobra, dość tych pierdół, zaraz będą tu goście. Idziesz ze mną, czy dumasz?

– Co? – Snape ocknął się z zamyślenia. – Że niby dokąd idę…?

Max nie odpowiedział, był już w połowie drogi do piwnicy. Schody, podobnie jak wszystko wokół, wyglądały bardzo porządnie i Snape dałby głowę, że nie dalej jak wczoraj ktoś je wyszorował na glanc. Kończyły się drzwiami pomalowanymi na brązowo. Freuer rozejrzał się dookoła, jakby spodziewał się Bóg wie czego, może kamer, pułapek albo upierdliwego sąsiada, a potem wypowiedział zaklęcie, które Snape słyszał już z jego ust kilkukrotnie. Wykrywało szpiegowskie uroki. Powietrze zapachniało ozonem, jak po burzy, ale poza tym nic się nie wydarzyło. Przewodnik, wyraźnie tym uspokojony, przekręcił klucz w zamku. Weszli do środka.

– Gdy mówiłeś, że kanclerz Schmidt nie lubi magów… – mruknął Snape, na wszelki wypadek wyciągając różdżkę – miałeś na myśli to, że… że naprawdę ich nie lubi, tak?

– Mniej więcej – odparł tamten i niemal w tym samym momencie potknął się o wiadro, które, nie wiedzieć czemu, leżało tuż przy drzwiach w charakterze straszaka. Zaklął po rosyjsku i lewą ręką wymacał kontakt. Niestety, tym razem słynny niemiecki „ordnung” zawiódł, bo światło się nie zapaliło: albo diabli wzięli instalację, albo, najzwyczajniej w świecie, nikt nie wpadł na pomysł, żeby wymienić żarówki.

– Mehr Licht – zasugerował Snape. Światło, które rozbłysło na końcu różdżki, było zdecydowanie zbyt słabe i w niczym nie pomagało. – Czyżbyś nie przygotował się do zajęć? Latarki nie wziąłeś?

– Patrz i podziwiaj – odparował Max i triumfalnie uruchomił ustrojstwo, które ze sobą przytachał. Wyglądało jak zabytek technologii, ale działało całkiem sprawnie, może nawet zbyt sprawnie jak na zwyczajny przedmiot...

Zapewne dlatego, że wcale nie był zwyczajnym przedmiotem. Podrasowano go magią.

– Nie w oczy – poprosił Severus i odsunął rękę Maxa, tę, w której tamten trzymał latarkę, na bezpieczną odległość. Potem rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Nic ciekawego, uznał, ot piwniczny korytarz, niezbyt długi, zdecydowanie nie zabytkowy i cuchnący powojenną biedą. Dziesięć, może dwanaście par drzwi, wszystkie bliźniaczo do siebie podobne. Ściany i sufit maźnięte na odwal się szaroburą farbą. A na samym końcu coś w rodzaju wnęki, może miniaturowego pokoju, w którym kiedyś stał magiel, ale teraz ostały się po nim jedynie resztki drewnianego stelażu.

– Cela numer pięć. – Max miał spaczone poczucie humoru. Ukłonił się błazeńsko, przez co o mało nie upuścił latarki, i gestem wskazał Snape’owi drogę. – Pan przodem. Proszę uważać na głowę, kurewsko tu nisko.

Faktycznie, Snape o mało nie zahaczył łbem o sufit, pochylił się w ostatniej chwili. Z góry zwisały jakieś kable: widocznie zarządca domu niespecjalnie dbał o piwnicę, skoro groźba zwarcia nie spędzała mu snu z powiek. W głębi korytarza coś buczało. Cokolwiek to było, chyba się do tego zbliżali, bo natężenie dźwięku rosło z każdym kolejnym krokiem.

– Nie będę walczyć z żadnym pierdolonym potworem – zastrzegł Snape, czując, że zimny pot spływa mu po karku. – Ani rojem zmutowanych szerszeni.

– Nikt ci nie każe – parsknął Freuer. – Za to możesz otworzyć drzwi, bo zabrakło mi ręki. Dasz sobie radę?

Snape nie dał się sprowokować. Zamiast odgrywać komandosa z powieści sensacyjnej, po prostu nacisnął klamkę. Drzwi ustąpiły bez problemu.

Buczenie ogłuszyło ich na dobre pół minuty.

Piwnica była niewielka, dobra do składowania starych garów, zabawek i słoików z zaprawami, ale – wbrew oczekiwaniom – zupełnie pusta, jeśli nie liczyć krzesła, na którym stało urządzenie wielkości magnetofonu. To ono tak hałasowało. Max wepchnął w ręce Snape’a zmodyfikowaną magicznie latarkę, a potem wpadł do środka i uderzył ustrojstwo prosto w korpus, tak, że aż podskoczyło. Potem zacharczało, wyrzuciło z siebie potok niezrozumiałych słów i umilkło. Z głębi dołu, który przypominał wypaloną przez papieros dziurę w serwecie, rozległ się jęk.

Ktoś zaklął. Z sufitu posypał się tynk.

– Na łeb ci padło? Chcesz nas zabić? – Snape rozumiał niemiecki na tyle dobrze, żeby pojąć sens zdania. I dźwięczący w nim wyrzut. Z otworu w podłodze wyjrzała czyjaś potargana, przyprószona pyłem głowa. Kask przefrunął przez całe pomieszczenie i uderzył w ścianę obok drzwi. – Wiesz, ile kosztuje zagłuszarka? – Mężczyzna podciągnął się na rękach i po chwili siedział już na betonie, ocierając czoło przedramieniem. Wyglądał na wykończonego. – Oczywiście, że nie wiesz, bo to nie ty musiałeś zdobywać części. Igor! – Nie czekając na odpowiedź, przychylił się i zerknął w dół. – Chcesz tam nocować? – Na dole coś gruchnęło. – Kurwa mać, sprzętu mi nie rozwal, mówiłem ci tysiąc razy!

– W dupie mam twoje graty, Wolf. Daj rękę. – Drugi głos posługiwał się niemieckim równie sprawnie, co pierwszy, ale znać w nim było obcy akcent. Znowu coś gruchnęło. – Wyluzuj, to tylko latarka. Sam mówiłeś, że masz tego… –

– Ja pierdolę, ludzie. Co z wami? – Nie wytrzymał Snape i sam runął na kolana w pobliżu krawędzi, żeby pomóc temu nieszczęśnikowi wdrapać się na górę. Poczuł lepki, ale silny uścisk dłoni. Zacisnął zęby. Tamten nie należał do ułomków, swoje ważył, a w dodatku był chyba ranny. Trochę czasu minęło, zanim wspólnymi siłami wyciągnęli go na powierzchnię, a gdy to wreszcie nastąpiło, wszyscy czterej ledwo zipali ze zmęczenia.

– Tylko nie kipnij – ostrzegł Rosjanina przemytnik. – Nie po to cię ratowałem, żebyś teraz…

– Ty mnie? – Przerwał mu Karkarow, ale zaraz potrząsnął głową, uznając, że kontynuowanie dyskusji nie ma sensu. Przez jego twarz przemknął bolesny skurcz. – Cholerna noga. – Spróbował wstać. Udało mu się dopiero za trzecim razem. – Tak dobrze nam szło, oberwałem dopiero na samym końcu. Co to było, do cholery? Zaklęcie rozrywające?

– Chuj wie. – Freuer podsunął mu piersiówkę. – Zresztą jakie to ma znaczenie? Trzymaj. A potem spadamy. Słyszycie? – Wymienił porozumiewawcze spojrzenie z przemytnikiem, który powoli skinął głową. Jego usta były tak popękane, jakby nie pił niczego co najmniej od kilkunastu godzin, co, być może, wcale nie mijało się z prawdą. – Skumali, że coś tu nie gra, zaraz będą tu łebki z Zauberer Kriminalität Jäger. Macie ochotę na kilkugodzinne przesłuchanie? Co? Bo ja niekoniecznie.

– Wasi łowcy czarownic to pikuś przy Stasi – mruknął Rosjanin i zachwiał się niebezpiecznie, więc Snape objął go wpół i przełożył sobie jego rękę wokół szyi. No świetnie, pomyślał przy tym, już widzę, jak idziemy na kwaterę piechotą. Przecież ten facet ledwo dycha! Jeszcze chwila i odpłynie w niebyt, a my będziemy musieli go nieść. – Dzięki. – Karkarow przeszedł na koślawy angielski. – Zaraz mi przejdzie, bywałem w gorszych tarapatach, wierz mi. Mów mi Igor.

– Nie wątpię – odparł burkliwie. – Jestem Sev. Witamy na Zachodzie. Zrobicie coś z tym, czy zostawiamy wszystko, jak jest? – zapytał Freuera, wskazując brodą dziurę w ziemi. Delikatnie rzecz ujmując, nie należała do elementów wystroju piwnicy, które można by zignorować ot tak. Od razu rzucała się w oczy.

Przemytnik pstryknął palcami, wysyłając w tamtym kierunku smugę szarego dymu. Iluzja zasklepiła otwór w ciągu jednej chwili.

– Musisz mnie tego nauczyć. – Snape pokręcił głową. Chciał dodać coś jeszcze, ale w tym momencie Freuer znowu uruchomił zagłuszarkę i jego słowa ugrzęzły w ogólnym hałasie. Domyślał się, oczywiście, że tylko magowie słyszą te dźwięki, w przeciwnym razie mieszkańcy kamienicy już dawno wezwaliby gliny, ale niezbyt go to pocieszało. Miał wrażenie, że za moment pęknie mu głowa. Dopiero, gdy wydostali się na korytarz i zatrzasnęli za sobą drzwi, ból nieco zelżał, chociaż jeszcze długo brzęczał gdzieś w tyle czaszki, jak upierdliwy komar. Nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem przemytnicy mogli pracować w takich warunkach. Przecież po kilku miesiącach takiego trybu życia, z człowieka zostawał głuchy jak pień, znerwicowany wrak, który z trudem utrzymywał w ręku własnego fiuta!

Karkarow starał się współpracować, ale zasłabł już na klatce schodowe, więc Freuer chwycił go z drugiej strony, żeby odciążyć Snape’a. Wspólnie jakoś dawali radę. Tymczasem Wolf wyskoczył do przodu i dopadł okna, tego samego, przy którym wcześniej Max palił fajki i filozofował na temat Berlina. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, żeby nieustraszony przemytnik pobladł jak ściana.

– Za późno – stwierdził głucho. – Już tu są.

Naprzeciwko, pod sąsiednią kamienicą stały dwa nieoznakowane samochody, z czego jeden był półciężarówką, a drugi wyglądał tak, jakby należał do polityka lub wyższego oficera: lśnił nowością i dużą ilością forsy. Minus dziesięć punktów za kamuflaż, przemknęło Snape’owi przez głowę, bo faktycznie, oba pojazdy zwracały na siebie uwagę każdego, kto tylko na nie spojrzał. Hexenjäger nie starali się ukryć – chcieli, żeby ich zauważono. A to oznaczało, że są pewni siebie bardziej, niż zazwyczaj i dysponują całym plikiem zezwoleń od wszystkich świętych RFN-u, z pieprzonym Schmidtem na czele.

– Trzeba było zostać po tamtej stronie – zauważył Freuer z właściwą sobie ironią. – Honecker lubi magów bardziej od łaskawie nam panującego kanclerza.

– Wszyscy tam, kurwa, lubią magów – wysapał Karkarow, z trudem łapiąc oddech. – Tak nas kochają, że aż nas z rąk nie chcą wypuścić. Skurwysyny.

– Pogadam z nimi. – Snape ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że przestał się denerwować. Ręce miał zupełnie suche; myślał klarownie. Tak, jakby niebezpieczeństwo, z którym stanął oko w oko, było dla niego łatwiejsze do zaakceptowania, niż wielka niewiadoma. – Co mi mogą zrobić? Mam glejt. Nie udupią się w międzynarodowy skandal, bo pospadają ze stołków. Znamy tam kogoś? – spojrzał pytająco najpierw na Freuera, a potem na Wolfa, który, nadal biały na twarzy, potrząsnął głową.

Chwilę później jednak jego czoło przecięła pionowa bruzda. Myślał o czymś intensywnie.

– Czekaj – mruknął w końcu. – Jest ktoś. Ale to kiepski pomysł – zastrzegł od razu.

– Kiepsko będzie, jak tu wejdą. – Jakby w odpowiedzi na te słowa, drzwi samochodu osobowego otworzyły się bezszelestnie, a ze środka wysiadła jakiś człowiek okutany w płaszcz. Z tej odległości trudno było odgadnąć, czy to cywil, czy wojskowy. – Jak masz jakiś pomysł, to mów od razu.

– Mój kuzyn… – zaczął Wolf, ale nie dane mu było skończyć, bo Freuer wszedł mu w słowo. Wyglądał na wściekłego.

– Wybij to sobie z tego głupiego łba!

– No mówiłem przecież, że to zły pomysł – usprawiedliwił się tamten. Rozmazał sadzę po policzkach, tak, że teraz był nią upaćkany od skroni aż po samą brodę. – Trzeba wracać do dziury, przeczekać…

– Jaki znowu kuzyn? – Snape nie dawał za wygraną. – Masz kuzyna w urzędzie?

Wolf nie odpowiedział. Na ulicy mężczyzna w płaszczu pomagał właśnie wysiąść z samochodu swemu towarzyszowi, wyraźnie od niego starszemu. Traktował go z szacunkiem, jak kogoś wyższego rangą. Może to właśnie ten człowiek dowodził akcją?

– Jego kuzyn jest oberhexenjägerführerem – wyjaśnił Max i spojrzał na Wolfa takim wzrokiem, jakby to była jego wina. Splunął. – Nie chciałbyś go spotkać, Sev. Zrobi ci wodę z mózgu, zanim zdążysz powiedzieć „dzień dobry”. Wystarczy, że na ciebie spojrzy.

– Jestem zajebistym oklumentą – odparł Snape. Podprowadził Karkarowa bliżej ściany, żeby ten mógł się o nią oprzeć. Rosjanin z ulgą przycisnął policzek do chłodnej powierzchni i wymamrotał podziękowanie. Wyglądał jeszcze gorzej, niż wcześniej, w piwnicy, a w dodatku zaczynał go męczyć gorączka.

Freuer prychnął.

– Nie masz pojęcia, o czym gadasz! – uniósł ręce do góry. – Wierz mi. Nie będą cię bić, nie, nawet palcem nie ruszą. Ale rano, już po wszystkim, przyjdziesz do mnie i powiesz: słuchaj stary, ta cała magia to jakaś gówniana sprawa. Kończę z tym i lecę do Australii uprawiać winorośl! I to będzie twój koniec, Sev. Koniec twojego bycia magiem. Po prostu z tego zrezygnujesz i do końca życia będziesz przekonany, że zrobiłeś to z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli.

– Jak już zamieszkam w tej Australii, przyślę ci butelkę wina. – Snape nie przejął się zbytnio. Starannie zapiął płaszcz, który wcześniej rozchełstał przy szyi z powodu ciepła, jakie panowało w piwnicy. Wcisnął na uszy czapkę. – Nie ma stąd innego wyjścia, tak czy nie? Tylko drzwi na ulicę i podkop pod murem. Druga droga, z przyczyn oczywistych, odpada. Zostają drzwi. Możemy, oczywiście, poprosić o pomoc mieszkańców domu, ale to tylko odwlecze nieuniknione. Łowcy i tak nas znajdą. Karkarowa deportują, bo taki mają układ ze Stasi… dobrze zapamiętałem lekcję polityki międzynarodowej, Max? – zerknął na Freuera i poczuł niezdrową satysfakcję, gdy zobaczył wyraz jego twarzy. – A nas zamkną w areszcie. Biorąc pod uwagę to wszystko… cóż, chyba nie mamy specjalnego wyboru, prawda?

Poczuł, że ktoś mu się przygląda. Ciemne, uważne oczy Rosjanina przeszywały go na wskroś, chociaż, z powodu gorączki, patrzyły półprzytomnie, a sine kręgi pod nimi sięgały do połowy policzków. To chyba właśnie w tamtym momencie Snape pojął, dlaczego generał Riddle upierał się, żeby przeszmuglować na Wyspy właśnie tego człowieka. Riddle, Severus zrozumiał to wreszcie, wcale nie szukał szpiega, bo szpiegów miał pod dostatkiem. Potrzebował magoinżyniera.

I dostanie go, już moja w tym głowa, obiecał sobie, zanim wyszedł. Wcześniej jeszcze raz zerknął za okno, ale tym razem nie zobaczył łowców – musieli odejść gdzieś dalej, być może przeszli na drugą stronę ulicy. O ich obecności świadczyły tylko samochody, które z włączonymi silnikami czekały na znak do odjazdu. Ilu funkcjonariuszy skrywało wnętrze półciężarówki, trudno było określić, ale Snape zakładał, że siwowłosy z asystentem nie przyjechali tu sami, na pewno mieli obstawę. Walka z nimi byłaby nie tyle szaleństwem, co po prostu głupotą.

– Zaczekaj – wychrypiał Rosjanin i jakimś cudem oderwał się od ściany, robiąc kilka desperackich kroków w kierunku Snape’a. O mało przy tym nie upadł. – Może ci się przydać – wcisnął mu do ręki niewielki przedmiot, przypominający pudełko zapałek, nie, _będący_ pudełkiem zapałek, z nagryzmolonym cyrylicą napisem na wieczku. – Po prostu… – urwał, nie mogąc wydobyć z pamięci angielskich określeń. Potrząsnął głową. – Będziesz wiedział, co z tym zrobić. O ile naprawdę…

– Karkarow, oszczędzaj siły.

Tamten ścisnął jego ramię. Teraz już niemal szeptał i Snape musiał się mocno wysilić, żeby usłyszeć konkluzję:

– O ile naprawdę jesteś tak zajebistym oklumentą, za jakiego się masz.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Po omacku wycelowała kluczem w dziurkę i, usiłując nie upuścić toreb z zakupami, otworzyła drzwi do mieszkania. Pomogła sobie nogą. Było już późno, więc nie zapalała światła w korytarzu, chociaż coś jej mówiło, że ostrożność nie ma sensu, bo Phin jeszcze nie śpi – gdy się zaczytał, zupełnie tracił poczucie czasu. No cóż, miała rację. Smuga światła, która wydobywała się spod drzwi do gabinetu, świadczyła o tym, że Phin zarywał kolejną nockę, ślęcząc nad papierami. Ostatnio kiepsko sypiał. Minerwa obiecywała sobie, że porozmawia z nim na ten temat, ale z racji miliona spraw na głowie ciągle o tym zapominała.

Odwiesiła płaszcz na wieszak, ściągnęła buty. Boże, była tak cholernie zmęczona, że niemal leciała z nóg, najchętniej od razu zanurkowałaby pod kołdrę! Mimo to, zamiast do sypialni, wparowała prosto do gabinetu. Sen nie ucieknie, uznała, za to zawartość flaszki, która stała na regale za stosem książek, mogła się ulotnić w każdej chwili, szczególnie, że trunek był zacny, a Phin nie wylewał za kołnierz. Trudno zresztą wymagać od kogokolwiek, żeby wylewał za kołnierz tak dobrą whisky.

– O, widzę, że ktoś tu miał ciężki dzień w pracy.

Nie odpowiedziała od razu. Wyczarowała lód i wrzuciła go do szklanki. Potem pokonała odległość dzielącą ją od fotela i z ulgą opadła na miękkie poduszki. Whisky smakowała jak napój bogów. Albo jeszcze lepiej.

– Żebyś wiedział – mruknęła, wyciągając przed siebie bose nogi. Dywan, który leżał w pobliżu biurka, był przyjemnie miękki, aczkolwiek Minerwa wolała się nie zastanawiać, z czego został zrobiony. – Mam w głowie kompletny mętlik. Jeszcze trochę i zapomnę, jak się nazywam!

Phin zaplótł ręce na karku i odchylił głowę do tyłu. Ze swojej perspektywy Minerwa widziała tylko jego profil: trochę zbyt wydatny nos, okulary w grubych oprawkach, siwiejące włosy, które od dawna kwalifikowały się do podcięcia, jasne, postrzępione brwi. Nie wyglądał zbyt dobrze – prawdę mówiąc sprawiał wrażenie chorego – i Minerwa poczuła wyrzuty sumienia, że nie zauważyła tego wcześniej.

Gestem przywołał do siebie butelkę whisky i wlał odrobinę na dno szklanki. Zamknął książkę, którą wcześniej studiował, maszynę do pisania odsunął na kraniec biurka. Odwrócił się w stronę Minerwy i zażądał:

– Opowiadaj.

Nie trzeba jej było tego powtarzać dwa razy! Z ulgą wyrzuciła z siebie wszystko: od nieoczekiwanej propozycji Croucha, aż po rozmowę z Severusem Snape’em, nie pomijając przy tym żadnego szczegółu. Z doświadczenia wiedziała, że jeżeli coś mogło jej pomóc w podjęciu decyzji, była to rozmowa z Phinem – jej mąż patrzył na wszystko z perspektywy kogoś, kto z polityką nie ma nic wspólnego, dlatego jego opinie zawsze były dla niej takie cenne. Odświeżające. A ponieważ był przy tym człowiekiem, który w lot chwytał wszystkie niuanse, czuła niezmierzoną ulgę, że nie musi mu niczego tłumaczyć.

Tak jak i teraz.

– Jesteś na to gotowa? – zapytał, zdejmując okulary i przecierając szkła skrajem koszuli. – Na burzę, która się wokół ciebie rozpęta?

– Burzę?

– Burzę, Min. Wyciągną wszystko. Dzieciństwo, brudy z czasów szkolnych, nawet twojego ojca. Dasz sobie z tym radę?

Minerwa spięła się mimowolnie. Żeby zamaskować konsternację, jednym haustem dopiła whisky. Na dnie szklanki zagruchotały kostki lodu.

– Ze swoim ojcem? – zapytała w końcu, kątem oka rejestrując poduchy kurzu, które zalegały w pobliżu ściany. Gabinetowi Phina przydałyby się generalne porządki. – Dotąd jakoś sobie radziłam, to teraz też mi się uda. Pytanie, jak ty sobie poradzisz. Nie lubisz życia na celowniku.

Uśmiechnął się po swojemu, samymi kącikami warg. Minerwa po raz kolejny uświadomiła sobie, jak kiepsko wygląda; jak krucho. W mieszkaniu było chłodno, a jednak na jego czole i skroniach perliły się krople potu.

– O mnie się nie martw – oświadczył i podniósł się z miejsca, żeby po chwili wylądować tuż obok niej, na oparciu fotela. Palcami musnął jej włosy. – Co mi mogą zrobić? Pojadą za mną na wykopaliska? Wlezą do grobowca? Odetnę się od mediów i tyle, wiesz, że ignorowanie rzeczywistości wychodzi mi perfekcyjnie. Ale ty będziesz musiała tego słuchać na co dzień, nie dasz rady od tego uciec. Wiem, że silna z ciebie wiedźma… – pieszczotliwie uderzył ją palcem wskazującym w środek czoła. – bystra jak diabli, ale…

– Byłeś u lekarza, Phin? – przerwała mu nagle.

Od razu zrozumiała, że trafiła w sedno. Wstrzymała oddech, czekając na odpowiedź.

Phin posmutniał i skurczył się w sobie, ręce opadły mu wzdłuż ciała. Maska nieustraszonego poszukiwacza przygód, którą zakładał, gdy szedł na zajęcia ze studentami, zniknęła, jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki, chociaż nikt nie używał żadnych czarów. Oczywiście mógł udawać dalej, był w tym całkiem niezły. Tyle tylko, że nie miało to już żadnego sensu.

– Byłem – powiedział cicho. Odstawił pustą szklankę na regał za sobą. – Oczywiście, że byłem. Nie jestem idiotą.

– I?

Pokręcił głową.

– Wykluczyli wszystkie tropikalne choroby. Klątwy. Nic z tych rzeczy, Minerwo. Poszedłem z tym do specjalisty…

– I? – powtórzyła, podnosząc głos. – Phin, na litość boską, przecież musieli postawić jakąś diagnozę!

Długo zwlekał, zanim zaczął mówić dalej. W końcu jednak jakoś się przemógł.

– Zrobili testy – powiedział, odzyskując spokój. – Nie mówili, na co, ale gdy przyszedłem po wyniki, powiedzieli, że to jakaś azjatycka trucizna, bardzo rzadka. Zapytali o transfuzję. Pamiętasz, jak mnie ten złodziej postrzelił w Tianmenie? – popatrzył na nią pytająco. Powoli skinęła głową. – No to chyba wtedy złapałem to świństwo, nie mam innego pomysłu. Jak będę trzymać się ściśle tego, co mi zalecili, trochę jeszcze pożyję, ale dziennikarze na pewno dotrą do papierów medycznych, nieważne, jak bardzo tajnych, i wtedy ty oberwiesz rykoszetem. Wiesz, co się będzie działo, jak się te hieny dowiedzą, że twój mąż…

– Gówno mnie to obchodzi – przerwała mu gwałtownie. Wstała z fotela i zaczęła krążyć po gabinecie, jak ptak uwięziony w klatce. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niej, co usłyszała. Nie, to niemożliwe, przemknęło jej przez głowę, na pewno coś pokręcił. Z samego rana pójdę z nim do lekarza i przyjrzę się wszystkiemu na spokojnie, przecież nie może być aż tak źle, jak mu się zdaje! – Jak to: jeszcze trochę? O czym ty opowiadasz, Phin?

Butelka whisky znowu zawisła w powietrzu, jakby trzymał ją niewidzialny barman. W mgnieniu oka obie szklanki napełniły się aż po brzegi.

– Na tę truciznę nie ma antidotum. – Nie wydawał się zmartwiony tym faktem, sprawiał raczej wrażenie pogodzonego ze swoim losem. Od jak dawna o tym wie?, pomyślała Minerwa, czując, że coś kłuje ją w klatce piersiowej. Ile czasu zajęło mu, żeby przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego? – To znaczy: jeszcze nie ma, badania cały czas trwają i pewnie lada dzień dojdzie do jakiegoś przełomu. Nie patrz tak na mnie – uśmiechnął się znowu i Minerwa miała wielką ochotę zdrapać mu ten uśmiech z twarzy. Razem ze skórą. – Nie powiedziałem ci wcześniej, bo nie chciałem cię martwić. Ostatecznie na coś trzeba umrzeć, prawda? Chociaż to trochę zabawne, że akurat taki włóczęga jak ja ma wszelkie szanse na zgon we własnym łóżku.

Odwróciła się do niego tyłem i zaczęła porządkować książki, które zalegały na wszystkich dostępnych, płaskich powierzchniach. Największy stos piętrzył się, oczywiście, na biurku – wieża zbudowana z woluminów i notesów z notatkami w każdej chwili groziła zawaleniem. Minerwa sięgała po każdą książkę z osobna, odcyfrowywała tytuł, autora, prostowała zagięte rogi, a potem wkładała dzieło na właściwą półkę, ba, nawet we właściwą lukę między tomami. Phin nie spuszczał z niej wzroku. Nienawidziła go w tamtym momencie tak mocno, że z trudem łapała oddech, ale jednocześnie jej ręce pracowały sprawnie i bez wahania: wziąć książkę, przetrzeć kurz, ustawić, wyrównać, wziąć książkę, przetrzeć kurz…

– Zostaw to – poprosił.

– Powinieneś wezwać fachowca i sprawić sobie nowy regał – powiedziała sucho. – Dokumentnie zagracisz sobie przestrzeń! Jakim cudem w ogóle coś tu znajdujesz? – Przez jakiś czas obracała w rękach tanie, broszurowe wydanie „Przygód Hucka Finna”. Nie miała pojęcia, co z nim zrobić.

– Minerwo…

– Kuzyn Oskara bawi się w takie rzeczy, może on ci wyklepie ten regał. Jutro go o to zapytam. Tylko musiałbyś wymierzyć tamten kąt obok okna, żeby potem nie było problemów. No i trzeba by przesunąć biurko.

Wstał, bez słowa wyjął jej książkę z rąk, a potem przygarnął do siebie z całej siły. Zesztywniała. Chciała go odepchnąć, może nawet uderzyć, ale zamiast tego, tknięta jakimś cholernym odruchem, objęła go w pasie i przycisnęła policzek do jego piersi. Stara, kraciasta koszula, którą już dawno temu chciała mu wyrzucić, pachniała kurzem i tabaką, książkami, domem. To było dla Minerwy zbyt wiele. Pozory opanowania pękły jak lód i już po chwili kobieta, którą za plecami przezywano generałem w spódnicy i drugą, po Margaret Thatcher, Iron Lady, ryczała jak bóbr, plamiąc tuszem do rzęs mężowską koszulę.

Nie mogła się uspokoić co najmniej przez kwadrans.

Phin pocieszał ją, jak mógł, szepcząc uspokajające frazesy, ale niewiele to pomagało, bo łzy leciały same, niezależnie od jej woli. Była na siebie wściekła. Na niego, tak, ale przede wszystkim na siebie, bo przecież – diabła! – to ona powinna być dla niego wsparciem, nie na odwrót! A tymczasem to Phin mówił jej, że wszystko jest pod kontrolą, leki, wizyty, tak szybko się mnie nie pozbędziesz, Minerwo, ona zaś, jak dzieciak, szlochała na jego piersi. W końcu rozbolała ją od tego głowa. Wiedziała, że mieszanie whisky z proszkami to kiepski pomysł, ale perspektywa kilkugodzinnej migreny przerażała ją bardziej niż ewentualne konsekwencje, dlatego wyplątała się w końcu z objęć męża i poszła do kuchni po tabletki. Gdy wróciła, Phin siedział w fotelu, z głową odchyloną do tyłu, i przecierał oczy opuszkami palców. Udała, że tego nie widzi.

– Nie wrócę do prokuratury – powiedziała i musiała odchrząknął. Nie poznawała własnego głosu. – Jutro powiem Barty’emu, że zmieniłam zdanie. Sarah, wiesz, moja koleżanka ze szkoły, jest teraz ordynatorem na którymś z oddziałów w Szpitalu Chorób Magicznych, chyba na magokardiochirurgii… tak, na pewno na magokardiochirurgii. Zapytam ją, czy może pomóc. Może ma jakieś dojścia?

Phin z powrotem włożył okulary. Usiadł normalnie.

– Źle mnie zrozumiałaś – stwierdził po chwili bardzo spokojnie. Jakby zwracał się do niesfornego dziecka, pomyślała i znowu zatrzęsło ją ze złości – ale to moja wina, bo pewnie jak zwykle wyraziłem się nieprecyzyjnie. Pytałem cię wcześniej, czy dasz radę pracować pod taką presją, nie dlatego, żeby cię odwieść od tego pomysłu. Znam cię przecież. Wiem, że podjęłaś decyzję, zanim tu przyszłaś. Chciałem tylko, żebyś sobie uświadomiła, w co się pakujesz.

– W nic się nie pakuję – wybuchła – przecież już ci to powiedziałam! Jasno i wyraźnie!

– Popatrz na mnie.

Nie miała problemów, żeby komukolwiek patrzeć w oczy – to raczej inni odwracali głowy, nie mogąc znieść jej spojrzenia. Teraz jednak stchórzyła i zamiast na Phina zerknęła na obraz, który wisiał na ścianie powyżej jego głowy. Była to całkiem udana reprodukcja „Upadku Ikara” Pietera Breugla.

– To prawda, dziennikarze wyciągną wszystko – mówił dalej Phin, tym samym, spokojnym tonem. – To prawda, będziesz musiała wysłuchiwać najgorszych kalumnii, głupot i diabli wiedza, czego jeszcze. Mnie zmieszają z błotem, z ciebie zrobią… sam nie wiem, kogo, ale zapewne zdziwisz się nie jeden raz, jak przeczytasz o sobie w gazecie. Ale wiesz co? Minerwo? – Tym razem usłyszała w jego głosie wyrzut. Dopiero wtedy spojrzała mu w oczy. – Powiedz mi, ale tak szczerze. Kto lepiej od ciebie nadawałby się do tej roboty?

– Głupoty gadasz – fuknęła na niego i zaplotła ręce na karku. Powoli zaczynała czuć działanie tabletek, przede wszystkim jej mózg pracował na coraz wolniejszych obrotach. Wiedziała z doświadczenia, że za chwilę nie będzie w stanie przeprowadzić w głowie najprostszego rozumowania. Wtedy będzie musiała się położyć… albo wypić piekielnie mocną i słodką aż do mdłości kawę po turecku. – W prokuraturze mają wielu dobrych specjalistów, poradzą sobie beze mnie. Zresztą nie zajmowałam się tym od lat. Musiałabym spędzić parę tygodni nad kodeksami, żeby nadrobić zaległości. Na pewno zdają sobie z tego sprawę.

Mówiąc „to”, miała na myśli prawo. Rzeczywiście, nie zajmowała się prawem od wielu lat, czyli od momentu, gdy porzuciła posadę i została nauczycielem. Wielu mówiło wtedy, że popełniła największy błąd w swoim życiu, inni – że stchórzyła, albo zabrakło jej zdolności. Prawda była taka, że Minerwa miała dosyć babrania się w gównie, a tym właśnie była prokuratura w czasach, gdy zaczynała robić karierę, i pewnego dnia, po kolejnym, nic nie wnoszącym zebraniu, po prostu spakowała manatki i wyszła. Lubiła swój zawód, praktykowanie prawa zawsze sprawiało jej satysfakcję, ale polityka i urzędowy chaos doprowadzały ją do szewskiej pasji. Dumbledore, cokolwiek by o nim powiedzieć, przynajmniej nie traktował jej jak idiotki.

Hogwart miał swoje wady. Był bublem prawnym, który nie miał prawa istnieć. Anachronizmem. Beczką śmiechu dla każdego, kto próbowałby ogarnąć regulamin wewnętrzny, nie wspominając już o kwestiach kadrowych i finansowych! Minerwa, gdyby tylko chciała, raz dwa doprowadziłaby do zamknięcia szkoły, nasyłając na nią jedną czy drugą kontrolę – wystarczyłoby pokazać im kilka papierów – ale zamiast tego, wzięła się za porządkowanie najpilniejszych kwestii, żeby ją uratować. Polubiła też nauczanie. Problem polegał na tym, że ucząc, żyjąc szkolnym życiem i pięć dni w tygodniu mieszkając internacie, czuła się oderwana od rzeczywistości. Coraz częściej łapała się na tym, że podczas sobotnich obiadów w gronie przyjaciół, nie nadąża za kierunkiem rozmowy. Nie znała najnowszych plotek, politycznych intryg, nie wiedziała, kto właśnie awansował, a kto zleciał ze stołka. Musiała dopytywać o nazwiska, które nic jej nie mówiły. A najgorsze, że przestała być na bieżąco z przepisami. Wmawiała sobie, że to nic nie szkodzi, ostatecznie na co nauczycielce transmutacji wiedza z zakresu prawa karnego, ale w głębi duszy czuła się nieswojo. Szczególnie, gdy czytała w gazetach relacje z głośnych procesów.

Phin wpatrywał się w nią w taki sposób, jakby dobrze wiedział, wokół czego krążą jej myśli. W końcu pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.

– Sama widzisz – podsumował, chociaż nie odezwała się przecież ani słowem. – Wiesz, co bym odpowiedział człowiekowi, który kazałby mi zrezygnować z wypraw i zająć się, dajmy na to, uprawą ogródka?

– Co?

– Wysłałbym go do diabła.

Popatrzyła na niego niechętnie.

– Idź do diabła, Phin – parsknęła. – Jeśli myślisz, że dam się wciągnąć w upolitycznione procesy, żeby robić za kukłę, która służy do podpisywania z góry ustalonych wyroków, to się grubo mylisz. Nie po to odeszłam z prokuratury, żeby teraz tańczyć, jak mi zagrają!

– No – wzruszył ramionami. – Za to jak „Norymberdze” nadal będzie przewodniczyć któryś z tych bałwanów, których popiera góra, to procesy będą uczciwe, że ho ho! Sama nie wierzysz w to, co mówisz – zauważył. – Już teraz szlag cię trafia, jak o tym czytasz, a to dopiero początek.

Minerwa nie odpowiedziała, bo nie przyszła jej do głowy żadna, sensowna riposta. Nie miała już siły walczyć – ani ze sobą, ani tym bardziej z Phinem, który specjalnie ją prowokował, żeby zapomniała o tym, co jej przed chwilą powiedział. Niezła taktyka, szkoda tylko, że nieskuteczna. Ciągle pamiętała. Zamiast żołądka miała supeł, a gula w gardle wcale nie znikła. Oczywiście, że nadal w to nie wierzyła, w każdym razie nie do końca, bo jak uwierzyć w chorobę człowieka, którego się kocha? Przecież takie rzeczy zawsze przytrafiają się innym; innym, nie mnie, nie nam, nie Phinowi. Minerwa sama już nie wiedziała, co się z nią dzieje, bo działo się tysiąc rzeczy jednocześnie: chciała iść spać, ale była za bardzo odurzona, żeby zasnąć, chciała powiedzieć Phinowi – damy radę, zawsze dajemy – ale zamiast tego wdawała się w nim w spory, których nie mogła wygrać.

Prawda była taka, że chciała przyjąć propozycję Croucha i oskarżać w procesach.

Prawda była taka, że zapragnęła tego jeszcze bardziej, gdy dowiedziała się o chorobie swojego męża.

Jestem podła, przemknęło jej przez głowę, nigdy nie powinnam wychodzić za mąż, a już na pewno nie za Phina. To od początku nie miało sensu. Ja… ja po prostu nie nadaję się do bycia czyjąkolwiek żoną, a już na pewno kiepski ze mnie materiał na wsparcie duchowe.

– Dobrze – powiedziała głośno i na chwilę ukryła twarz w dłoniach. – Dobrze, wygrałeś. Jestem potworem. To chciałeś osiągnąć? Brawo. Czuję się teraz jak skończony łajdak. Idziesz spać, czy będziesz tu siedział aż do rana? – znacząco zerknęła na maszynę i kartki rozłożone na biurku. Zamiast odpowiedzi, posłał jej szeroki uśmiech.

I wtedy zadźwięczał dzwonek. O wpół do trzeciej nad ranem. Minerwa pomyślała, że to jakaś pomyłka, ostatecznie był piątek i ludzie wracali o tej porze z imprez czy spotkań towarzyskich, nie zawsze całkiem trzeźwi, ale nie – ktoś ewidentnie dobijał się do drzwi ich mieszkania. W dodatku robił to tak gwałtownie, że istniała duża szansa, że pobudzi wszystkich sąsiadów.

– Spodziewasz się kogoś? – Zapytał Phin, który wymacał właśnie kontakt, dzięki czemu korytarz zalało ciepłe, stłumione światło. Przecząco pokręciła głową.

Dzwonek zabrzmiał po raz kolejny, ale tym razem towarzyszyło mu walenie do drzwi – ktoś, kto stał po drugiej stronie, musiał być naprawdę zdesperowany. Minerwa podeszła bliżej i zerknęła przez wizjer. Z początku nic nie spostrzegła, bo na klatce schodowej było ciemno, ale potem…

Kogo jak kogo, ale jego się tutaj nie spodziewała.

Szybko przekręciła zamek i odsunęła łańcuch.

– Boże, jak ty… – zaczęła, ale nie dał jej skończyć, bez zaproszenia wdzierając się do środka.

Wyglądał strasznie. Nie z racji ubrań – chociaż nigdy nie grzeszył w tych kwestiach dobrym gustem – i nawet nie z powodu włosów, które w mokrych strąkach spadały mu na ramiona, ale z powodu wyrazu twarzy. Malowało się na niej… Minerwa nawet nie potrafiła tego określić. Żal. Może wściekłość. Żal pomieszany z wściekłością, a do tego strach. W nadmiernie rozszerzonych źrenicach Severusa Snape’a pełgały iskry, jak po przedawkowaniu magii, a jego nozdrza drgały, jakby próbował wywęszyć zapach krwi. Gdy tylko wszedł, na posadzce wokół jego stóp utworzyły się kałuże błota.

– Załatw mi z nim widzenie, proszę – chwycił Minerwę za obie ręce. Wyrwała je błyskawicznie i schowała za plecami. – Możesz to chyba zrobić, prawda? Masz tam znajomości!

– Jesteś pijany – zauważyła zimno. – Wracaj do domu i wytrzeźwiej.

Phin podszedł bliżej i stanął u jej boku. Otaksował przybysza uważnym spojrzeniem, ale nie zareagował w żaden sposób, jeszcze nie. Czekał. Była mu za to cholernie wdzięczna.

– Minerwo, ja _muszę_ się z nim zobaczyć. – Snape nie dawał za wygraną. – Muszę się dowiedzieć… Ja…

Tym razem Phin nie wytrzymał. Zwyciężyła w nim ciekawość albo wrodzona życzliwość dla bliźniego w potrzebie, a najpewniej jedno i drugie jednocześnie.

– Proszę, niech pan wejdzie do salonu – wskazał uchylone drzwi. – Napije się pan herbaty? Przywiozłem bardzo dobrą, z Wietnamu. Dobrze nam wszystkim zrobi.

– Nie… nie, ja… – Snape spojrzał na Phina jakby dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z jego obecności. – Przepraszam – wyartykułował w końcu. – Jest strasznie późno.

– No co ty nie powiesz – zakpiła Minerwa, odzyskując zimną krew.

Snape speszył się jeszcze bardziej. Przez chwilę stał na środku korytarza, jakby nie bardzo wiedział, co powinien zrobić, zawrócić, czy iść do przodu, aż w końcu zaczął rozpinać płaszcz. Ściągnął go z siebie niezgrabnie i powiesił na kołku, przy czym o zdjęciu butów nawet nie pomyślał. Zachowywał się nie tyle jak pijak, co raczej jak człowiek, który przeżył silny wstrząs psychiczny i jeszcze nie doszedł do siebie.

– Dobrze – powiedział zgaszonym tonem. – Chętnie… napiję się tej herbaty. Jeśli można. I jeszcze raz przepraszam za kłopot, straciłem poczucie czasu.

– To żaden kłopot – odparł Phin i zniknął w kuchni, pozostawiając żonę sam na sam z nieproszonym gościem. Widocznie uznał, że Snape nie stanowi dla niej zagrożenia, a że był dobrym empatą, zapewne miał rację. Tej nocy jedynym człowiekiem, któremu zagrażał Severus Snape, był Severus Snape we własnej osobie.

– Chodź – westchnęła Minerwa i weszła do salonu jako pierwsza, żeby zapalić światło. Na małym stole walały się karty, pamiątka po zeszłotygodniowej partii brydża, natomiast duży pełnił funkcję składowiska eksponatów, głównie kamiennych figurek, które Phin przywiózł z ostatniej wyprawy. Mówiła mu, żeby je posegregował i wyniósł na uczelnię, ale on zwlekał z tym już drugi tydzień, no i masz! Co za wstyd.

Wskazała gościowi fotel.

– Chyba trochę mnie przeceniasz – powiedziała, zajmując krzesło naprzeciwko. Zauważyła, że na dywanie leży karta, więc schyliła się szybko, żeby ją podnieść. Król pik. – Nie jestem cudotwórcą.

Oczywiście od razu zrozumiała, kogo Snape chciałby odwiedzić i gdzie, ale nie bardzo rozumiała, w jakim celu. Bo chyba nie dla rozrywki?

– Masz tam znajomych – naciskał. W jego oczach był taki głód, że zrobiło jej się nieswojo. – Wiem, że masz, przecież pracowałaś w prokuraturze kupę czasu. Proszę, Minerwo. Chociaż kwadrans. Obiecałem mu kiedyś… – potrząsnął głową. – Po prostu muszę z nim porozmawiać, rozumiesz?

– Igor Karkarow zostanie deportowany, Severusie – popatrzyła na niego z cieniem współczucia. – Być może został już przeniesiony w inne miejsce. Wziąłeś to pod uwagę?

– Deportowany? – Najwidoczniej ta wiadomość była dla niego nowością, bo nie potrafił ukryć zdziwienia. Zbladł. – Jak to?

– Chyba nie sądziłeś, że go wypuszczą? To prawda, podsunął „Norymberdze” ważny trop, ale to nie unieważnia jego win z czasów wojny. Z tego, co mi wiadomo, zdecydowano, że zostanie przekazany w ręce władz radzieckich. Zapewne czeka teraz na transport.

Snape zerwał się z fotela i podszedł do okna, chociaż rolety skutecznie zasłaniały widok na oświetloną latarniami ulicę. Wybębnił na parapecie jakiś rytm. Potem odwrócił się w stronę Minerwy. 

– Oni go zabiją – stwierdził powoli. – Wiesz o tym dobrze. To barbarzyństwo.

– Takie jest prawo.

– Wiecie, że go zabiją, jak tylko przekroczy granicę, a jednak umywacie ręce. Jakim cudem, wiedząc o tym, możesz spokojnie zasnąć?

Nie mogę, chciała odpowiedzieć, ty skurwysynu, nie sypiam dobrze od wielu tygodni i zapewne nie wyśpię się jeszcze długo, bo mój mąż choruje na jakieś paskudztwo, a ja nie mam bladego pojęcia, jak mu pomóc. Nie sypiam dobrze także dlatego, że ty i twoi kumple, rozpętaliście swego czasu cholerną wojenkę, po której ktoś będzie musiał posprzątać. Padło na mnie. Dlatego nie wyjeżdżaj mi tutaj z gadkami o moralności, bo nie masz prawa mnie pouczać, ty, ty…

– Sypiam doskonale, dziękuję – powiedziała głośno, dumna z siebie, że głos jej nie zadrżał z emocji. – Karkarow to zbrodniarz wojenny, a zbrodniarze wojenni zasługują na karę – Tak, to był cios poniżej pasa, ale Minerwa miała to gdzieś. Snape zgarbił się pod jej spojrzeniem i zdawało się, że maleje w oczach. – Nie wiem, co z nim zrobią po tamtej stronie muru, może go zastrzelą, a może postawią mu pomnik. Niewiele mnie to obchodzi. Ważne, że zniknie z Wielkiej Brytanii i nikomu więcej nie zrobi krzywdy.

Ten moment wybrał Phin, żeby wejść do pokoju z tacą w ręku. Od razu wyczuł wzburzenie, wystarczyło, że spojrzał na Minerwę. Mogła zwieść każdego, włącznie ze Snape’em, ale na pewno nie własnego męża, który znał ją jak nikt inny na świecie, a w dodatku miał dyplom Wyższej Szkoły Empatów.

– Proszę – powiedział, stawiając na stoliku filiżanki i dzbanek. Karty poskładał i wrzucił do pudełka, a notatki z wynikami wsunął do szuflady. Blat wyczyścił za pomocą własnego rękawa. – Musi się jeszcze zaparzyć, ale za chwilę będzie gotowa. Ma intensywny, gorzkawy smak, ale powinna panu smakować. Minerwo? – spojrzał pytająco na żonę.

Pokręciła tylko głową. Oznaczało to tyle, co: nie, nic złego się nie dzieje, jestem po prostu zmęczona, ale jakoś sobie poradzę. Zrozumiał ten komunikat bez problemu, zgarnął kilka figurek i jakąś książkę obłożoną papierem, i sobie poszedł, chociaż tym razem zostawił uchylone drzwi. Zapewne wrócił do gabinetu, żeby dopisać kilka słów artykułu – albo po to, żeby podsłuchiwać, bo oba pokoje dzieliło cienkie przepierzenie, przez które przedzierały się wszystkie dźwięki.

Herbata była okropna. Minerwa szczerze jej nie znosiła.

– Proszę. – Nalała gościowi trochę bladego, cuchnącego płynu, który przypominał z wyglądu kocie siki. – Wypij, to może trochę ochłoniesz. To jakieś szamańskie gówno, na niektórych działa jak kawa.

Snape nie odpowiedział i zapewne nawet nie poczuł smaku, gdy umoczy wargi w napoju. Myślami błądził daleko, może wspominał dawne dzieje, swoje i Karkarowa. Albo zastanawiał się, czy naprawdę powinien z jego powodu tak ryzykować – ostatecznie jego los nadal zależał od widzimisię prokuratorów z „Norymbergi”. No i od Albusa Dumbledore’a, którego łaska, jak łaska pańska, na pstrym koniu jeździ.

Dopiero po dłuższej chwili ocknął się z letargu. Usiadł prosto, jakby całe jego ciało przeszył prąd.

– To nieważne – oznajmił nagle. – Deportują go, czy nie deportują, i tak muszę się z nim zobaczyć. – Jednym haustem dopił herbatę. Drobna, fikuśna filiżanka z porcelany, zdobiona motywem kwiatowym, o mało nie pękła w jego wielkich łapach. – Pomożesz mi, czy nie?

Zacisnęła usta. Ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką miała ochotę, były umizgi do biurokratów, szczególnie tych, którzy zarządzali zakładem karnym – sama myśl o tym napawała ją obrzydzeniem. A jednak Snape ugodził ją w czuły punkt. „Oni go zabiją”, powiedział, „Wiesz o tym dobrze. To barbarzyństwo”. Miał rację. Dokładnie to działo się z więźniami politycznymi, których odsyłano na Wschód – nigdy nie wracali do domu w jednym kawałku, najczęściej po prostu znikali zaraz po przekroczeniu granicy. Wiedzieli o tym, a jednak nie reagowali, bo tak było najwygodniej. Minerwa pamiętała, jak zachowywał się szpieg, którego kiedyś oskarżała, gdy dotarło do niego, że zamierzają go deportować: dosłownie trząsł się ze strachu, a potem, no cóż, potem pogrążył się w zupełnej obojętności. Ktoś przemycił mu do celi truciznę, chyba nieco przestarzałą, bo mężczyzna umierał godzinami w koszmarnym cierpieniu. Wolał zginąć z własnej ręki, niż trafić w ręce „swoich”, co chyba najdobitniej świadczyło o tym, co Związek Radziecki wyczyniał z obywatelami, którzy mieli czelność go zawieść.

Minerwa pomyślała o tamtym szpiegu, a potem przypomniała sobie zdjęcie z „Newsów” – to niewyraźne, które przedstawiało Karkarowa pod jakimś smutnym, bezimiennym budynkiem. Bezwiednie pstryknęła palcami. Cholera, pomyślała z irytacją, cholera, cholera, żeby to wszystko szlag trafił, nie zdążyłam się nawet wykąpać! W głębi duszy wiedziała już, co zrobi: oczywiście pojedzie prosto do Croucha, który, odkąd zaczęły się procesy, właściwie nocował w swoim gabinecie, i powie mu, że bierze te robotę, ale pod jednym warunkiem… Jeszcze ze sobą walczyła, jeszcze wyzywała się od zimnych suk i nieudanych małżonek, ale już układała w głowie plan działań na kilka najbliższych dni, wertowała kalendarz i odgrzebywała z dna pamięci zaśniedziałą, prawniczą wiedzę.

– Będziesz mi wisieć przysługę – warknęła na Snape’a, który wyglądał tak, jakby zamierzał rzucić jej się na szyję. Oczywiście tego nie zrobił, cofnął się nawet o krok. – I nie łudź się, na pewno się o nią upomnę. A teraz daj mi kilka minut, muszę doprowadzić się do porządku. Tobie też radzę. Ostatecznie idziemy do ministerstwa, a nie do portowej budy, więc musimy wyglądać jak należy.

*

Teraźniejszość i przeszłość zlewają się w jedno i Snape wie już, czy rozmawia z Herr Haupthexenjägerführerem Heinrichem Radke, czy ze strażnikiem Zakładu Karnego Azkaban.

Tamto więzienie wyglądało całkiem inaczej.

Areszt, areszt nie więzienie, uświadamia sobie w myślach, w Berlinie trzymali mnie w areszcie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Szedł szybko, wsłuchując się w echo własnych kroków – towarzyszył mu młody mężczyzna, prawie chłopiec, który nie mówił, co prawda, zbyt dobrze po angielsku, ale za to wszystko rozumiał. Lub sprawiał takie wrażenie. Korytarze ciągnęły się w nieskończoność i przypominały labirynt, jak w biurokratycznym koszmarze Kafki. Co się tu kiedyś znajdowało?, myślał Snape, usiłując nadążyć za przewodnikiem, szkoła?, szpital?, jakiś urząd? „Łowcy czarownic” na pewno nie wznieśli tego budynku od podstaw, musieli go przejąć i dostosować do własnych potrzeb. Wszędzie pachniało farbą. Drzwi i okna były świeżo wstawione, a na ścianach, w stałej odległości co kilka kroków, wisiały ryciny, które przedstawiały Berlin sprzed drugiej wojny. 

– Przytulnie tu – powiedział Snape z gryzącą ironią, na co chłopiec w mundurze uśmiechnął się z aprobatą.

Na niektórych drzwiach wisiały tabliczki z wypisanymi nazwiskami urzędników, inne były anonimowe i mogły skrywać cokolwiek: archiwa, katownie albo schowki na detergenty. Z biur nie dobiegały żadne dźwięki – drzwi były wyciszone lub, najzwyczajniej w świecie, o tej godzinie nikt już tu nie pracował. Snape’a i jego przewodnika minęła tylko jedna osoba, strażniczka w mundurze, która wkrótce zniknęła im z oczu. Nikogo innego nie spotkali. Dopiero na trzecim piętrze, przed drzwiami oznakowanymi jako pokój przesłuchań, natknęli się na grupę rozmaicie odzianych osób płci obojga.

Pewnie też czekają na przesłuchanie, skonstatował Snape. A może chcą na kogo złożyć donos?

Wśród oczekujących było starsze małżeństwo, ubrane niezbyt bogato, ale schludnie, jakiś chłopak o bardzo czerwonym nosie, który wycierał co jakiś czas mankietem, nie zważając na pełne odrazy spojrzenia pozostałych, i mężczyzna, na oko czterdziestoletni, śniady, w bardzo zniszczonym palcie. Siedział na ławce, na samym jej brzegu, i ze znudzeniem wgapiał się w popękaną posadzkę.

– Proszę zaczekać – powiedział przewodnik. – Herr Radke za chwilę pana poprosi. Nie czekać długo.

– Dziękuję – odparł Snape i stanął w słusznej odległości od reszty nieszczęśników. Nie zamierzał nawiązywać z nimi kontaktu, ani wzrokowego, ani werbalnego. Całe szczęście oni także nie pałali chęcią, żeby go zagadywać: mężczyźni, ten z nosem i ten śniady, w milczeniu przeżuwali swoje myśli, natomiast małżonkowie byli tak zajęci wymianą cichych uwag, że nie liczyło się dla nich nic innego.

Nie wiedział, jak długo tam sterczał – pięć minut, a może pół godziny? Zegarek zostawił zaraz przy wejściu, podobnie jak portfel i dokumenty. Za to nie odebrali mu ani papierosów, ani tego śmiesznego pudełka zapałek, które dostał od Karkarowa (w środku naprawdę były zapałki, chociaż Snape nie dałby głowy za ich działanie), więc istniała nadzieja, że podczas przesłuchania pozwolą mu chociaż zajarać.

Dobre i to.

W końcu drzwi się otworzyły i wyślizgnął się stamtąd chudy człowieczek w za dużej kurtce robociarza. Nie zatrzymywany przez nikogo, przeszedł cały korytarz i dotarł aż do klatki schodowej – tam natknął się na dwóch, umundurowanych strażników, którzy chwycili go pod ręce jak pijanego kumpla po bibie i powlekli za sobą w przeciwną stronę. Nie protestował. Gdy po raz drugi mijał Snape’a, ten miał dosyć czasu, żeby przyjrzeć się jego twarzy i dopiero wtedy poczuł, że oblewa go zimny pot. Na twarzy nieznajomego malowała się nieludzka pustka. Sprawiał wrażenie kogoś, komu przed chwilą wydrylowano głowę, pozostawiając samą skorupę.

– Pan Severus Snape. Bardzo proszę.

Nie był pewien, czego się spodziewał, ale chyba podświadomie oczekiwał czegoś bardziej w filmowym stylu: lampy ustawionej tak, żeby świeciła w oczy, ponurego draba z fajką przyklejoną do ust, wymachującego pistoletem, zacieków na ścianach i wody ciurkającej z niedokręconego kranu. A tymczasem gabinet Heinricha Radke wyglądał całkiem banalnie. Na parapecie stało kilka kwiatów, z gatunku tych, których nie trzeba regularnie podlewać, a i tak przeżyją, regał – porządny, zbity z jasnych desek – wypełniały teczki z dokumentami, zaś centralny punkt pokoju zajmowało biurko, które równie dobrze mogłoby stać w czyimś prywatnym mieszkaniu. Żadnych narzędzi tortur, ani plam krwi na posadzce. Ciepłe kolory, oszczędny, skandynawski styl, czyli – z pozoru – nic, czego należałoby się obawiać.

Sam kapitan Radke także odbiegał od wyobrażeń Snape’a na temat funkcjonariuszy Hexenjäger. Prawdę powiedziawszy, gdyby nie mundur, można by go wziąć za cywila – w dodatku cywila, który zarabiał na życie nie rękami, tylko głową. Obstawiłbym, że to pracownik naukowy, pomyślał Snape, siadając na krześle naprzeciwko biurka, w dodatku Skandynaw, pieprzony wykładowca ekonomii na uniwersytecie w Helsinkach. Miał krótko obcięte, bardzo jasne włosy, okulary w dyskretnych oprawkach i niebieskie oczy, wokół których zaczynały powstawać kurze łapki. Gładko wygolone policzki. Płowe brwi. Idealnie pasował do swojego gabinetu – czy raczej gabinet do niego – ale ani ten pokój, ani tym bardziej funkcjonariusz Radke, nie pasowali do budynku, który w magach z Berlina wzbudzał tyle negatywnych emocji.

– Przekazano mi, że zgłosił się pan do nas z własnej woli. – Kapitan zerknął w papiery, które leżały przed nim na blacie, chociaż Snape dałby głowę, że zna je na pamięć. – Pan Severus Snape. Obywatel Wielkiej Brytanii. Zamieszkały w Londynie. Wszystko się zgadza?

Mówił po angielsku tak dobrze, że tylko wprawne ucho wychwyciłoby obcy akcent.

– Tak. – Snape skinął głową. Nie bardzo wiedział, co zrobić z rękami, więc wcisnął je z powrotem do kieszeni. – To prawda.

Dopiero teraz spostrzegł, że na biurku, w pobliżu pojemnika na przybory do pisania, stoi szklanka z mętnym, różowawym płynem, a tuż obok, w małym pojemniczku, ktoś umieścił jakąś tabletkę. Była duża, z pewnością trudna do połknięcia. I opalizowała lekko, absorbując światło lub emanując nim od wewnątrz. 

Snape nie miał pojęcia, co to może być, a to nie wróżyło zbyt dobrze. Był w końcu alchemikiem z wykształcenia. Na czym jak na czym, ale na magicznych prochach znał się jak mało kto.

– No dobrze. – Radke zatrzasnął okładkę akt, które do tej pory wertował, i spojrzał na Snape’a z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem. Jak psychiatra, przemknęło Severusowi przez głowę, patrzy na mniej jak psychiatra na swojego pacjenta. Albo biolog na żuka, którego zamierza utrupić i włożyć do szklanej gabloty. – Jak mogę panu pomóc?

– To zabawne, chciałem panu zadać dokładnie to samo pytanie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I znowu jest teraz, a z tabliczek krzyczą do Severusa angielskie napisy: Uwaga. Szatnia obowiązkowa. Używanie magii zabronione. Toalety. Barek. Kasa, czynna od 7 do 15, pierwsze piętro.

– Proszę zostawić rzeczy osobiste w pojemniku. – W głosie strażnika brzmiało śmiertelne znudzenie. Snape posłusznie spełnił ten rozkaz. Zegarek, zapalniczka, klucze i portfel gruchnęły o dno metalowego pudła. – Jeszcze różdżka – usłyszał po chwili.

Zawahał się.

– Z różdżką nie wpuszczamy – wyjaśnił strażnik zapewne po raz milionowy tego dnia. – Takie przepisy.

– Skoro tak… – wzruszył ramionami i dorzucił różdżkę do pudła na fanty. Przecież i tak nie zamierzał jej użyć na terenie więzienia. Nie był samobójcą.

Z Minerwą spotkali się na hallu i wspólnie przeszli przez barierki ochronne. Ponury strażnik, o wiele bardziej stereotypowy niż wszyscy funkcjonariusze Hexenjäger razem wzięci, nie zaszczycił ich nawet spojrzeniem – cały czas śledził ekran jakiegoś ustrojstwa, które wykrywało zapewne złowrogie uroki. Albo potajemnie wyświetlało porno.

Parsknął cicho na tę myśl.

– I tak złagodzili przepisy – mruknęła McGonagall, sądząc, że nabija się z zabezpieczeń. – Wpuszczają ludzi z zewnątrz. Parę miesięcy temu prędzej byś zęby stracił, niż dostał się na ten poziom. Nie dawali przepustek nawet rodzinom.

– Nie boją się zamachu? – Uniósł brwi do góry.

Minerwa popatrzyła na niego z politowaniem.

– Pokaż mi kogoś, kto byłby na tyle głupi, żeby napadać na Azkaban! Nawet Riddle wolał się trzymać z daleka od tego syfu. Ruszysz jedno, a spadnie na ciebie lawina gówna! To nie jest przyjemne miejsce, Severusie. Wiem coś o tym, swego czasu bywałam tutaj niemal codziennie.

Miała rację, Zakład Karny Azkaban cieszył się paskudną renomą i to nie tylko wśród więźniów. Koszmarne warunki, najwięcej niewyjaśnionych zgonów, najgorsi, bo najgorzej opłacani klawisze (zwani tutaj dementorami) a do tego, z racji bliskiej odległości od ministerstwa, stała obecność rozmaitych „reformatorów”, którym się zdawało, że potrafią uzdrowić system więziennictwa. Oczywiście efektem ich starań był jeszcze większy chaos. Budynek więzienia nadawał się do generalnego remontu, a ponieważ nie było na to funduszy, Snape, wędrując korytarzami, mógł podziwiać nie tylko poszarzały tynk i zacieki od podłogi aż po sufit, ale także, w niektórych miejscach, przepiękne kolonie grzybów. Na sam widok można było nabawić się suchot. Cele, podobno, wyglądały jeszcze ciekawiej: zimne, zawilgocone a do tego przeładowane ponad miarę, ale to akurat dla magicznej socjety nie było problemem (za to dla speców od praw człowieka i owszem) – ostatecznie siedzieli tu sami kryminaliści. Gorzej, że biura także pozostawiały wiele do życzenia. Zanim dotarli do pokoju widzeń, Minerwa zdążyła opowiedzieć Snape’owi, jak to całkiem niedawno, jesienią, zalało akta w archiwum, bo nikt nie sprawdził kaloryferów, zanim zostały włączone. Okazało się, że przeciekają. Potem, przez kilka dni, urzędnicy, zamiast zajmować się tym, czym powinni, suszyli więzienną dokumentację.

– Kurort jak w mordę strzelił – powiedział Snape bardziej do siebie niż do Minerwy, która wyprzedziła go o kilka kroków, żeby pokazać przepustkę w okienku. Strażnik, dość wiekowy, wąsaty, znał ją widocznie z dawnych czasów, bo nie robił żadnych problemów. Podał jej tylko jakąś plakietkę. Potem nacisnął guzik.

Przytrzymała drzwi, zanim zdążyły się zamknąć.

– Trzymaj – podała Snape’owi plakietkę z napisem „Gość”. – Dalej pójdziesz sam.

– Sam? – zdziwił się szczerze. Był pewien, że będzie mu wisieć nad głową przez całą rozmowę. Dopiero później uświadomił sobie, że przecież równie dobrze mogła oglądać wszystko na ekranie, bo wizyty na pewno były nagrywane.

– A co, potrzebujesz asysty? Tam jest szyba, Severusie. Czaro i kuloodporna. Twój _przyjaciel_ – specjalnie zaakcentowała ostatnie słowo – na pewno nie zdoła zrobić ci krzywdy. Ani ty jemu.

Ugryzł się w język, żeby nie zakląć. Wziął głęboki oddech.

– Dziękuję – odpowiedział na tyle uprzejmie, na ile było go stać. – Dziękuję za wszystko.

Odburknęła coś, co równie dobrze mogło oznaczać „nie ma za co”, jak „do diabła z tobą”, po czym ruszyła z powrotem ku wyjściu. Jeszcze długo słyszał stukot jej obcasów na posadzce, a potem wszystko ucichło.

– Wchodzi, czy nie wchodzi? – zniecierpliwił się wąsaty strażnik. – Przewiew pan robisz, że aż kości marzną.

– Idę już, idę – mruknął i przekroczył próg.

Znalazł się na kolejnym korytarzu, krótkim i zakończonym pojedynczymi, dwuskrzydłowymi drzwiami. To tam musiał znajdować się pokój widzeń. Ściany po obu stronach obwieszono dziecięcymi rysunkami – koślawe słońca, chmury, rodziny trzymające się za ręce – co, prawdę mówiąc, sprawiało raczej upiorne wrażenie. Jarzeniówka u sufitu bez przerwy mrugała, bucząc jak dogorywający trzmiel, który wpadł do ognia.

Snape nie pamiętał już ani słowa z przemowy, którą zamierzał zaserwować osadzonemu, a przecież powtarzał ją przez całą drogę do Azkabanu.

No, poza jednym – to akurat pamiętał doskonale.

Pierdol się, Igor. Złamałeś obietnicę, więc nie licz teraz, że rzucę wszystko i przybiegnę ci na ratunek.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wałkowali to od kilku godzin.

Kto, po co, dokąd, z kim, na jak długo, z czyjego polecenia, w jakich okolicznościach, a właściwie to z czyjego ramienia pan działa, panie Snape, kim jest ten… – tu szelest wertowanych dokumentów – ten… generał Thomas Riddle?

I tak w kółko.

Snape, na początku, spokojnie odpowiadał na pytania, starał się być precyzyjny i uważał na słowa, ale potem zaczął się denerwować. Oczywiście, szkolono go na wypadek podobnych zdarzeń, nie przyjechał tu goły i wesoły jak poprzedni agenci Riddle’a (jeden skończył z poderżniętym gardłem, a drugi zniknął w podejrzanych okolicznościach), ale teoria teorią, a praktyka czymś zupełnie innym! Nikt, włącznie z Freuerem, nie przygotował go na to, co zastanie po drugiej stronie eleganckiego, metalowego muru, który otaczał berlińską siedzibę „łowców czarownic”. Nikt, włącznie z Freuerem, nie przygotował go na spotkanie z Haupthexenjägerführerem Heinrichem Radke.

W pewnym momencie funkcjonariusz przeprosił – trudno powiedzieć, po co, skoro Snape i tak nie mógł mu w tym przeszkodzić – i łyknął tajemniczą tabletkę, popijając różową miksturą ze szklanki. Jego oczy rozbłysły na kilka sekund, a potem przygasły. Nic więcej się nie zmieniło… w każdym razie na pozór.

A potem okazało się, że Heinrich Radke wie o Snape’ie zdecydowanie zbyt dużo jak na kogoś, kto zobaczył go pierwszy raz w życiu.

Wiedział, na przykład, o Lily.

– Czy pański przyjazd tutaj – zapytał nagle – ma jakiś związek z panną… z panią Lily Evans-Potter?

To przepełniło czarę. Do tego momentu Snape trzymał się dobrze, a w każdym razie tak mu się zdawało, ale gdy padło imię i nazwisko kobiety, którą kochał (kiedyś), zaczął popełniać błędy. Najzabawniejsze, że na szkoleniu robił dokładnie to samo i nie raz oberwał – dosłownie – po głowie, za zrywanie psychicznych barier ochronnych, więc dobrze wiedział, co powinien robić w takich sytuacjach. A jednak, gdy przyszło co do czego, znowu dał się przyłapać z opuszczonymi portkami. Ona cię kiedyś zgubi, Sev, powtarzał dowódca jego oddziału, który przeprowadzał takie testy kilka razy w miesiącu. Idź do burdelu, bo ja wiem, zakochaj się w jakiejś cizi z Lefajów, ale przestań myśleć o tej rudej wiedźmie! Dobrze ci radzę. Buzuje to w tobie tak, że każdy niedouczony frajer wyciągnie to z ciebie w trymiga, nawet się nie obejrzysz. Weź się w garść, dobra? Mamy niedobór ludzi, a jebani romantycy za szybko lądują w piachu.

Jestem zajebistym oklumentą, powtórzył sobie w duchu słowa, którymi wcześniej uraczył Freuera i pozostałych. Zajebistym. Myśli o Lily zepchnął jak najdalej; wymiótł poza świadomość i zatrzasnął w niewidocznej skrzyni. Nie ma i nie było, nieważne, zapomnij o tym. Starał się oddychać spokojnie i oczyścić umysł...

…a jednak ten skurwiel wyczytał z niego wszystko bez żadnego problemu.

– Mogę zapalić? – To była ucieczka na oślep. – Tytoń pomaga mi się skupić.

Komisarz Radke uśmiechnął się i uczynił zachęcający gest dłonią. Snape nie czekał, aż tamten zmieni zdanie, tylko od razu wyciągnął paczkę papierosów i zapałki od Karkarowa. Potarł jedną o wieczko. Zapłonął ognik, zapachniało siarką.

Cokolwiek to jest, niech zadziała, pomyślał i zaciągnął się dymem, czemu Radke przyglądał się z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

– Pani Lily Evans-Potter – przypomniał łagodnie.

– A pan? Jaki wpływ na pana aktualne decyzje mają przyjaciele z dzieciństwa?

– Och, niebagatelny – uśmiechnął się „łowca czarownic” i poprawił okulary, które zjechały mu do połowy nosa. – Tak się składa, że jedna z przyjaciółek z dzieciństwa jest teraz moją żoną. Czyli – podchwycił, sięgając po pióro. – Pani Evans-Potter to pańska przyjaciółka, dobrze zrozumiałem?

Snape także odpowiedział uśmiechem, który w jego wykonaniu bardziej przypominał złośliwy grymas.

– Była – uściślił. – Była przyjaciółka. I nie, nie ma nic wspólnego z moim przyjazdem do Berlina. Już panu mówiłem, komisarzu, jestem tutaj w interesach. Firma budowlana, dla której pracuje – Do diabła, skąd mu to przyszło do głowy? – ma kłopoty, bo nam główny inżynier kopnął w kalendarz. A potrzebujemy speca od tych wszystkich, no, magicznych ustrojstw, budujemy siedzibę dla korporacji alchemików i....

– I przyszło wam do głowy, żeby zatrudnić pana Igora Karkarowa – przerwał mu Radke. – Tak, tak. To już pan mówił. Wszystko zanotowałem.

Snape palił te same, najtańsze papierosy, odkąd mieszkał w Berlinie, ale tym razem smakowały jakoś inaczej, pachniały intensywniej, a do tego człowiek robił się po nich mniej podatny na pułapki werbalne. Bo i owszem, Snape zdawał sobie sprawę, że komisarz próbuje go sprowokować, a do tego z pewnością ucieka się do nieczystych zagrywek (tabletka, którą połknął, nie przypominała aspiryny). Wiedział o tym, ale nie robiło to na nim większego wrażenia.

– W takim razie co chce pan jeszcze wiedzieć? – udał zdziwienie. Czy mu się zdawało, czy oczy przesłuchującego znowu zapłonęły wewnętrznym blaskiem? – Co najwyżej mogę panu dać namiary na szefa, ale nie gwarantuję, że odbierze telefon o tej porze. Zwykle śpi jak zabity – rozłożył ręce.

– A co pan o nim wie? – Padło kolejne pytanie. – O tym Igorze Karkarowie?

Snape wzruszył ramionami.

– A co ja mogę wiedzieć? Zgarnęliście mnie pięć minut po tym, jak go poznałem. Nawet nie zapamiętałem, jak wygląda.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lewe oko niemal całkiem zniknęło w opuchliźnie, natomiast tuż przy prawym zaczynała się paskudna szrama, która ciągnęła się aż do podbródka. Pamiątka po ostrym narzędziu: może nożu, może żyletce. Raczej żyletce. Niewiele brakowało, a Karkarow straciłby wzrok, uchylił się przed napastnikiem w ostatnim momencie. Z ogoloną na łyso głową i sińcami na szyi wyglądał jak własna karykatura, szczególnie w więziennych łachach, o wiele na niego za dużych. Gdy jednak Snape usiadł na krześle, przy blacie, który ciągnął się wzdłuż szyby na całej długości pokoju przesłuchań, i spojrzał na dawnego druha, skonstatował, że więzienie nie złamało Karkarowa. Wręcz przeciwnie. W jego ocalałym oku płonęła determinacja.

Podniósł słuchawkę. Snape zrobił to samo po swojej stronie szyby.

– Nie sądziłem, że przyjdziesz – powiedział Igor i wyciągnął przed siebie obie ręce. Paznokcie miał obgryzione niemal do zera, ale to akurat Snape’a nie zdziwiło, bo już w czasie wojny cierpiał na takie natręctwo. Jego głos, zniekształcony przez mechanizm, brzmiał inaczej niż w rzeczywistości, bardziej metalicznie.

– Ja też nie – odparł Snape, niezupełnie zgodnie z prawdą. – Dołohow? – popatrzył na spuchnięte oko Karkarowa i nie zdziwił się, gdy tamten potwierdził ruchem głowy. – Skurwysyn. Trzeba go było zabić, gdy miałem okazję.

– Ano trzeba było, bracie.

No i już. Wystarczyła chwila i plan, który zakładał – wejdę, wygarnę mu, co o nim myślę, a potem urżnę się w pierwszej knajpie, którą znajdę po drodze do domu – rozsypał się na kawałki. Być może przez to „bracie”, dorzucone mimochodem na końcu zdania. Albo przez rany i sińce na szyi. Fakt faktem, nie minęły nawet dwie minuty, a Snape obiecywał już Karkarowowi, że zrobi wszystko, żeby wstrzymać jego deportację – przy czym nie były to puste słowa, bo _naprawdę_ zamierzał to zrobić. Nie miał pojęcia, jak, ani z czyją pomocą (chociaż przyszła mu do głowy Minerwa McGonagall – a także Dumbledore, specjalista od beznadziejnych przypadków), ale wiedział jedno: nie wybaczy sobie nigdy, jeśli Igora wywiozą z kraju i palną mu w łeb na poboczu drogi, zaraz po przekroczeniu granicy. Po prostu tego nie zniesie.

Z drugiej strony, w Azkabanie Karkarow też nie mógł zostać, bo miał tutaj zbyt wielu wrogów. Zbyt wielu ludziom zależało na jego śmierci.

– I po co ci to było, co? – Snape odruchowo podniósł głos, ale całe szczęście w porę sobie przypomniał, że są na podsłuchu. Od razu się opanował. – Musiałeś jechać po wszystkich, po Dołohowie? Przecież cię ten skurwiel ze skóry obedrze! To cud, że jeszcze żyjesz!

– A ty? – Karkarow wpił w niego uważne spojrzenie. – Co ty o tym myślisz?

Snape zaklął w duchu.

Co myślał...? A co on mógł myśleć, do cholery? Zrobili w życiu wiele paskudnych rzeczy, on i Igor, niektóre tak paskudne, że aż strach o nich myśleć, ale jednej zasady trzymali się zawsze: niezależnie od okoliczności stali za sobą murem. Byli wobec siebie lojalni, bo wobec kogoś musieli, bez tego nie dało się przetrwać. A ponieważ tak się złożyło, że najczęściej pracowali razem, spędzając ze sobą mnóstwo czasu, w sztabie Riddle’a szybko zaczęto traktować ich jako duet: Snape i Karkarow, alchemik i inżynier. Jajogłowi. Jesteście jak stare, dobre małżeństwo, śmiał się dowódca, jeszcze trochę, a zaczniecie zmywać po sobie gary! Gdyby ktoś powiedział wtedy Snape’owi, że jego najlepszy kumpel będzie sypał i spróbuje obciążyć go winą, żeby ratować własną dupę, uznałby to za kiepski dowcip. Prędzej uwierzyłby w świętego Mikołaja niż w zdradę Karkarowa! A jednak, wszystko wskazywało na to, że Igor rzucał oskarżeniami na prawo i lewo, i gdyby nie to, że Dumbledore, szara eminencja brytyjskiego rządu, wziął Snape’a pod opiekę, ten trafiłby do pudła razem z Augustem Rookwoodem. Gdzie, zapewne, znając Dołohowa i magiczny system penitencjarny, szybko straciłby życie.

Snape miał chaos w głowie. Z jednej strony nie mógł zaprzeczyć faktom, a fakty były bezlitośnie jednoznaczne, z drugiej zaś cały czas szukał dla Karkarowa usprawiedliwienia, chociaż Bogiem a prawdą powinien dać sobie spokój. O czym myślał? Myślał o tych wszystkich akcjach, w których brali udział. O tamtej rozmowie przy ognisku, gdzieś na północy, w samym środku niczego. O wszystkich wypitych wspólnie butelkach piwa, godzinach spędzonych w laboratorium, porozumiewawczych spojrzeniach podczas narad wojennych w sztabie, aż wreszcie o tamtej skrewionej do szczętu wyprawie po złote runo, którą Snape o mało nie przypłacił życiem. Były tego zbyt dużo, żeby machnąć ręką i powiedzieć sobie: no cóż, pomyliłem się co do niego, dałem się nabrać.

– Sev?

Snape ocknął się z zamyślenia i podniósł głowę. Padło jakieś pytanie… tak, Igor zapytał, co myślę – co myślę o tym wszystkim – co myślę o jego pieprzonej zdradzie. Próba odczytania czegokolwiek z twarzy Karkarowa jak zwykle nie przyniosła efektów.

– Myślę, że jesteś mi winny wyjaśnienia – odpowiedział powoli. – I myślę, że lepiej będzie, jak przełożymy tę rozmowę na kiedy indziej. To będzie długa rozmowa, Igor – zastrzegł. – I obyś miał dobre usprawiedliwienie, bo w przeciwnym razie sam podbije ci drugie ślepię. Panimajesz?

Karkarow skinął głową.

– No, dobrze – warknął Snape i wstał z miejsca. Zerknął na zegarek. Czas widzenia dobiegał końca. – Obiecaj mi, że… – urwał, bo nagle przyszła mu do głowy niepokojąca myśl. – Nie siedzisz już na oddziale z pozostałymi, prawda? Przenieśli cię gdzieś indziej?

Zapadła cisza. Igor przejechał dłonią po gładko ogolonej czaszce – chyba jeszcze nie przyswoił faktu, że jego długie włosy to pieśń przeszłości.

– Mają przenieść – odparł w końcu. – Powiedzieli, że przeniosą. Niedługo.

_Kurwa._

Snape poczuł, że robi mu się niedobrze. Zacisnął zęby tak mocno, że rozbolała go szczęka. Patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu przez kilka minut. Jedynym dźwiękiem było cykanie zegarów, które wisiały na ścianach po obu stronach szyby. Wskazówki zbliżały się właśnie do wpół do szóste rano.

– Spróbuję coś z tym zrobić – powiedział Severus, gdy wreszcie odzyskał głos. – Musisz wytrzymać. Słyszysz? – przysunął się bliżej szyby. Gdyby mógł, to by Karkarowem potrząsnął, ale nie mógł go nawet dotknąć. – Wytrzymaj, Igor. Parę godzin. Może dzień. Wyciągnę cię stąd, przysięgam.

– Wiem.

– Unikaj kłopotów – ciągnął, chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę, jak absurdalnie to brzmi. Jak naiwnie. – Najlepiej w ogóle unikaj. Wszystkich. Nie pchaj się w oczy Dołohowowi, nie prowokuj go, Igor… po prostu nie daj się zabić, dobrze?

Rosjanin skrzywił usta w uśmiechu.

– Nie tak łatwo mnie pożreć, Severusie. Można przy tym postradać zęby.

*

Na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi oderwała wzrok od ekranu. Nie odwróciła się jednak. Dopiero, gdy usłyszała szurgot przesuwanego krzesła, spojrzała na Croucha spod zmarszczonych brwi i skinęła mu głową na powitanie.

Sędziego Barty’ego Croucha czas się nie imał. Wyglądał niemal tak samo, jak wtedy, gdy wiele lat temu Minerwa pracowała w prokuraturze, tyle tylko, że posiwiał, a na jego twarzy przybyło zmarszczek. Powinien wziąć urlop i wyjechać, pomyślała z niechęcią. Zająć się rodziną. Po tym, jak policja aresztowała jego syna, jedynym sensownym wyjściem byłoby podać się do dymisji i zejść dziennikarzom z oczu, ale Barty oczywiście tego nie zrobił – prędzej by zdechł, niż zrezygnował z obserwowania procesów.

Byleby tylko nie wpadł na pomysł, żeby wziąć w nich udział.

– Dzień dobry, Minerwo – powiedział i postawił przed nią filiżankę z kawą. Filiżankę, nie kubek. Nawet nie szklankę. Barty Crouch nawet w Azkabanie pijał napoje tak, jak dżentelmenowi przystało. – Pozwoliłem sobie przynieść ci kawę. Czarna, bez cukru. Dobrze pamiętam?

– Masz świetną pamięć, Barty – wypaliła i znowu zerknęła na ekran, zawieszony na ścianie naprzeciwko drzwi. Widzenie Karkarowa i Snape’a właśnie dobiegało końca. – Naprawdę, po tym wszystkim, co się stało, trzymają Karkarowa razem z resztą więźniów? To celowe, czy po prostu nie mają go gdzie przenieść?

Ostatnie zdanie zawierało przytyk, ale Crouch nie dał się sprowokować. Przywołał na twarz wyraz uprzejmego zainteresowania.

– Jak zawsze podejrzliwa – powiedział i dolał odrobinę mleka do filiżanki. – Nie, naczelnikowi nie zależy na jego nagłej, niewyjaśnionej śmierci w więzieniu, bo zdaje się, że to właśnie miałaś na myśli…? – popatrzył jej w oczy. Wytrzymała to spojrzenie. – Miałby potem mnóstwo papierkowej roboty. Uważa po prostu, że w Nibylandii Karkarow jest bezpieczniejszy, niż byłby w jakiejkolwiek izolatce. To miejsce jest pod stałym nadzorem. Żaden akt przemocy nie ujdzie uwadze strażników.

– Nibylandii? – prychnęła. – Cudowna nazwa. Sam na to wpadłeś, czy zleciłeś to jakiemuś łebkowi od propagandy?

– Nibylandia to specjalny projekt Howarda. Wydzielona część więzienia, najnowsza technologia, niezłe warunki, zajęcia dla osadzonych. Wszystko zgodnie z procedurami. Zaręczam ci, że Karkarowowi nie stanie się tam krzywda, pilnują go jak oka w głowie!

Wskazała brodą ekran.

– W takim razie kiepsko im idzie.

Wstała, wygładziła spódnicę. Całe szczęście czasy, gdy w towarzystwie Barty’ego Croucha czuła się niepewnie, dawno minęły. Teraz nie robił na niej żadnego wrażenia (tak sobie przynajmniej wmawiała).

– Za dwie godziny złożę pismo o przeniesienie – powiedziała oficjalnym tonem. – Nie pozwolę, żeby zabili mi świadka przed procesami.

Crouch także wstał.

– Mam rozumieć, że przyjmujesz propozycję? Rozmawiałaś już z Dumbledore’em?

Szybkim ruchem pozbierała ze stołu wszystkie papiery, a potem zamknęła teczkę i wcisnęła ją do torby.

– Tak – skinęła głową. – Zdecydowałam, że przejmę schedę po Rookwoodzie i uporządkuję burdel, który zostawił. Ktoś musi, prawda? Dlatego lepiej będzie, Barty – dodała już w progu – jak do zakończenia procesów nie będziemy się widywać. Wszystkie sprawy załatwiajmy na piśmie.

[1] Dzielnica magicznego Londynu, która najbardziej ucierpiała w wyniku działań wojennych. Podczas zamachu zginęło tam kilkaset osób, w większości cywilów.


	2. Człowiek, który stał w cieniu (Azkaban: Nibylandia)

**Rozdział II**

**Człowiek, który stał w cieniu**

**(Azkaban: Nibylandia)**

Na początku było całkiem znośnie, a potem przenieśli go do Nibylandii i wszystko zaczęło się psuć.

Skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego. Wszystkie więzienia były takie same, a on już swoje przesiedział, więc miał niejakie doświadczenie w tej materii. Wcześniej, co prawda, trzymali go pod kluczem z błahszych powodów niż zbrodnie wojenne, ale podstawowe, więzienne zasady nie zmieniały się nigdzie: koalicje, szczeble hierarchii, wewnętrzne prawo, nawet waluta. Sto tysięcy pozornie nieważnych rzeczy, od których zależy twoje być albo nie być. Karkarow znał je na pamięć. Umiał wymienić we właściwej kolejności. Mimo to, a może właśnie dlatego, gdy tylko zamknęli go w Azkabanie, zaczął popełniać błąd za błędem.

Prycza nad nim zaskrzypiała – to Rudolf przewrócił się na drugi bok. Karkarow, który zajmował dolne łóżko, podłożył ręce pod kark i po raz kolejny tej nocy pomyślał, jak bardzo ma przejebane.

Miał przejebane, że hej.

Na początku było znośnie, bo siedział w celi ze „zwykłymi” przestępcami, głównie handlarzami prochów i sutenerami, którzy lubili sobie pogadać, a jeszcze bardziej posłuchać historii zza żelaznej kurtyny. Szczególnie, że Związek Radziecki był dla nich taką samą bajką jak Kraina Oz. Igora najpierw traktowali jak ciekawostkę, ale szybko zaakceptowali jako „swojaka z celi”: dzielili się z nim fajkami, grywali w karty, i, przede wszystkim, nigdy nie wypytywali o udział w puczu generała Riddle’a. Był im za to wdzięczny. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że wiedzą, z kim był związany przez całą wojnę, a jednak ani przez moment nie dali mu tego odczuć.

Rudolf uderzył pięścią w materac. Pewnie znowu miał koszmary. Obaj z Igorem ciągnęli resztką sił, chociaż w dzień, trzymając się niepisanej umowy, która mówiła, żeby pod żadnym pozorem nie zdradzać sekretów kompana z celi, zachowywali jeszcze resztki pozorów.

Wiedział, że mógł trafić gorzej. Mogli go wsadzić do celi z Dołohowem albo którymś z jego pomagierów, a wtedy miałby znikome szanse, żeby dotrwać do pierwszej rozprawy. Tak się jednak złożyło, że wylądował prycza w pryczę z Rudolfem Lestrange’em, za którym, co prawda, nie przepadał, ale który przynajmniej nie próbował go zabić. Niewiele rozmawiali. Rudolf, jeśli miał wolną chwilę, czytał lub pisał coś w notatniku (oczywiście klawisze przetrząsnęli mu rzeczy kilka razy, ale żaden nie potrafił odczytać łaciny), natomiast Igor głównie rozmyślał, co zawsze wychodziło mu lepiej od mielenia jęzorem.

Zamyślony, nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że w celi zrobiło się podejrzanie cicho: Rudolf przestał oddychać tak, jak oddychają ludzie pogrążeni we śnie, nie pochrapywał ani nie poświstywał przez nos, tylko leżał w bezruchu. Musiał się ocknąć. Jęknęły sprężyny. Po chwili wysoka sylwetka Lestrange’a zamajaczyła na tle ściany, co oznaczało, że poszedł się odlać.

– Nie możesz spać? – zapytał, wciągając spodnie. W celi nigdy nie panowała całkowita ciemność, bo jedna ze ścian była przeszklona i wpadało przez nią światło z korytarza. – Sumienie cię dręczy? – zakpił i podszedł bliżej szyby, żeby wyjrzeć na zewnątrz. 

Lestrange nie trzymał ani z Dołohowem, ani z nikim innym w Nibylandii, zresztą w czasie wojny także preferował działanie w pojedynkę. Riddle bardzo go cenił. Być może dlatego, że Rudolf, w przeciwieństwie do innych oficerów, nie właził mu w dupę, ani nie mamił obietnicami, tylko robił swoje, niewiele przy tym marudząc. Albo miał inny powód. W każdym razie starszy z braci Lestrange’ów, chociaż nigdy nie ukrywał, że większość towarzyszy broni uważa za niedouczony motłoch, wyrobił sobie w sztabie wysoką pozycję. Kto wie, może gdyby Lucjusz Malfoy nie kopał pod nim dołków od samego początku, zdołałby zażegnać konflikt przed eskalacją? Krążyły pogłoski o spisku. Igor nie wiedział tego na pewno, ale dałby głowę, że co najmniej kilka z nich zawierało ziarno prawdy.

– Odwal się, Lestrange – warknął i odwrócił się do współwięźnia plecami. Zacisnął powieki. – Zajmij się lepiej własnym sumieniem.

Usłyszał cichy śmiech.

– Och, ja się nim zajmuje niemal bez przerwy, chadzam nawet do pastora! Słyszałeś może o nim? Zabawny człowieczek, ten ojciec McMurhpy. Naprawdę wierzy, że może uzdrowić moją duszę.

– Biedny skurwysyn.

Rudolf znowu się zaśmiał.

– Ostatecznie za to mu płacą, prawda? – zapytał retorycznie. – Jak nie w tej, to w innej walucie.

Co go nagle wzięło na pogaduszki?, pomyślał Karkarow z ukłuciem niepokoju, teraz, w środku nocy? To było naprawdę dziwne – i tak niepodobne do Rudolfa, że wzbudziło w Igorze natychmiastową podejrzliwość. Zaklął w duchu i usiadł na swojej pryczy, zahaczając głową o sprężyny na górze, bo jak zwykle zapominał, że tak tu nisko. Chętnie by zapalił, ale niestety, w Nibylandii wszędzie zamontowali czujniki, więc nie było szansy na skręta. Na oddziale ogólnym nikt się jakoś nie przejmował zdrowiem więźniów – mogli jarać, co tylko chcieli, o ile zdobyli towar i nie odwalili przy tym żadnej grandy. Tutaj było całkiem inaczej. Tutaj wszystko, włącznie ze sraniem i waleniem konia, robiło się na komendę.

– Mów, o co ci chodzi – zażądał w końcu.

Rudolf nie odpowiedział od razu, najpierw zrobił spacer wokół celi, a w jego trakcie – kilka skłonów, przysiadów i wymachów rękoma. Nawet tutaj dbał o kondycję. Karkarow pamiętał, jak kiedyś, gdy pojechali w góry na szkolenie, Lestrange wstawał o świcie, żeby przebiec kilka kilometrów, a potem, świeży i pachnący, zasiadał do śniadania, jakby przed chwilą opuścił sypialnię. Wpędzał ich przez to w nie lada kompleksy.

– Będziemy mieć przeprowadzkę. – Usiadł nareszcie, wyciągając przed siebie długie nogi. – Zmieniamy lokum.

– Skąd...

– Mam swoje wtyki. – Tym razem grymas na twarzy Rudolfa nawet nie udawał uśmiechu. – Usłyszałem w pralni. Demon pralki mnie oświecił. Dżin w drelichach. Nieważne, Igor – machnął ręką. – Ważne za to, żebyś na siebie uważał, bo jak nas przeparcelują, to nie będę mógł dłużej cię chronić. A jakoś tak, nie wiem czemu, wolałbym nie oglądać najlepszego magoinżyniera naszych czasów z butelką w dupie.

Do Karkarowa z opóźnieniem dotarło to, co Lestrange właśnie mu zakomunikował.

– Jak to: chronił? – przesunął się na skraj pryczy i uderzył gołymi piętami w posadzkę. Była zimna jak diabli, zresztą w ogóle w celi panował chłód, co oznaczało, że dyżurujący klawisz skręcił ogrzewanie do zera. – O czym ty bajasz, Rudolf? Na głowę ci padło?

Z bliska Rudolf wyglądał o wiele starzej niż z daleka, chociaż byli z Karkarowem w podobnym wieku. Wynędzniała twarz, bruzdy wokół ust, włosy ścięte na krótko jak u wszystkich więźniów, ale zaczynające odrastać w sposób niekontrolowany, bez ładu i składu. Niesfornymi kępkami. Oczy, w kiepskim świetle ciemne, a w dobrym szarozielone, teraz przypominały czarne dziury. O czymkolwiek Rudolf Lestrange rozmyślał, zjadało go to od środka bardziej i bardziej. Krótko mówiąc: wyglądał jak człowiek, który ciężko choruje, ale przed wszystkimi, ze sobą włącznie, udaje, że nic mu nie jest.

– Pierwszy raz chcieli cię zabić w łazience, zaraz jak tu przyszedłeś – powiedział spokojnie. – Dwóch z bandy Dołohowa, Rupert i Gruby. Mieli noże, nie pytaj, skąd je wzięli. Nie mam pojęcia. Niestety, tak się złożyło, że obaj je gdzieś posiali… tak to bywa, jak się nie pilnuje własnych gratów. Chcąc nie chcąc, przesunęli akcję na kiedy indziej...

Karkarow nie skomentował. Przypomniał sobie zakazaną gębę Ruperta, ryżego Szkota, kryminalisty, którego Anton Dołohow zawsze targał ze sobą w charakterze goryla. Parę razy widział go w akcji. Po jednym takim „razie” długo wyrzygiwał wnętrzności w publicznym kiblu, a potem przez kilka nocy z rzędu budził się w nocy z krzykiem.

Zrobiło mu się zimno.

– Drugi raz… ha, była taka akcja w stołówce, nie wiem, czy pamiętasz… – Rudolf spojrzał na Igora pytająco. – Poszturchiwania, jakieś pyskówki, nagle Yaxley wleciał na stół i zmiótł sobą połowę prowiantu, z twoją porcją włącznie. Nawet nie zauważyłeś, że za tobą stoi. Gdyby się nie potknął i nie upuścił żyletki, wykrwawiłbyś się na śmierć jak zarżnięty baran.

– Dosyć – poprosił Karkarow. – Zrozumiałem.

– No i była jeszcze trucizna w soku – ciągnął niewzruszenie Lestrange. – Wytrąciłem ci szklankę z ręki. Skląłeś mnie wtedy w żywy kamień, a ja....

– Powiedziałem dosyć.

Zapadła cisza.

W sąsiedniej celi ktoś krzyknął, a chwilę później na dole, przy stanowisku strażnika, zaszurały krzesła. Zaczynał się obchód. Ani Rudolf, ani Igor nie mieli zegarków, ale mimo to bezbłędnie potrafili określić porę doby – teraz dochodziła pierwsza w nocy, godzina zmiany warty. Styrane łby schodziły do szatni, świeże przychodziły na służbę i niemal z marszu, jeszcze przed pierwszą kawą, zaczynały spacer po piętrach, żeby sprawdzić, co w trawie piszczy.

Nie minęło nawet pięć minut, a jasne światło latarki zaświeciło Rudolfowi w oczy.

– Do wyra, Lestrange! A może potrzebujesz specjalnego zaproszenia?

To był Hank, narwany Amerykanin, który pracował w Azkabanie od kilku tygodni, ale już wyrobił sobie opinię dupka. Zapowiadała się ciekawa noc, skoro miał szychtę. Nikt nie potrafił przewidzieć, do kogo się przyczepi i z jakiego powodu, wszystko zależało od jego widzimisię.

– Już, już. Pęcherz mnie przycisnął, panie władzo. – W przeciwieństwie do pozostałych więźniów, Rudolf uwielbiał drażnić Hanka, za co parę razy wylądował w karcerze. Niestety, nie wziął sobie tej nauczki do serca.

– I dlatego wisisz nad Ruskiem? – Hank zabrzęczał kluczami. – Ze sraczem ci się pomylił, czy co? Wynocha. Już. Żadnego buzi-buzi, bo tam wejdę i znowu będą musieli zszywać ci mordę! A szkoda by było takiej ładnej mordki, co nie?

Tym razem Rudolf ugryzł się w język – widocznie wyczuł, że nie warto ryzykować spięcia. Wstał, kopnął stołek pod ścianę, a potem, jakby nigdy nic, wskoczył na pryczę, aż jęknęły sprężyny. Łóżko było dla niego za krótkie, więc Igor, ze swojej perspektywy, mógł podziwiać nogi Lestrange’a, przerzucone przez barierkę. Przy jednej stopie brakowało palca. Pewnie odmrożony, pomyślał na wpół świadomie, a może jakaś klątwa wybuchająca? Cokolwiek to było, zagoiło się tak nieładnie, że od razu przyciągało wzrok.

Podobno walczyli aż do końca – nawet wtedy, gdy z budynku kwatery głównej Riddle’a zostały gruzy, a Moody wezwał posiłki z sąsiedniej dzielnicy. Niewielu ich tam wtedy było: Rudolf, jego adiutant (Jak on się nazywał? Karkarow nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć), kilku oficerków bez przydziału, urzędnicy, sama drobnica bez doświadczenia, która więcej czasu spędzała w papierach niż na polu walki. A jednak zostali, chociaż mogli uciec, szczególnie na początku, gdy okrążenie nie było jeszcze domknięte. Ba, nie dość, że zostali, to jeszcze trzymali się tak dzielnie, że zaskoczyli samego generała Alastora Moody’ego! Akcja miała być szybka, łatwa i przyjemna, a ciągnęła się w nieskończoność. Pochłonęła wiele ofiar. A gdy w końcu, po wielu godzinach prób i błędów, jeden z oddziałów Moody’ego dotarł do Lestrange’a, który z resztą swoich schronił się w piwnicy, zastali go siedzącego na stercie gruzu z butelką whisky w ręku. Zostawiłem ją na specjalną okazję, wyjaśnił podobno, zanim go zgarnęli, a mam wrażenie, że bardziej specjalnej już nie przeżyję.

Igor nigdy go nie zapytał, czy oblężenie „ostatniego bastionu” wyglądało tak, jak w opowieściach – wolał nie grzebać w niezagojonych ranach. Podejrzewał jednak, że historia z whisky była prawdziwa. Lestrange nawet przed plutonem egzekucyjnym nie straciłby rezonu i zapewne, jak ten arystokrata w czasie rewolucji francuskiej, przez całą drogę na szafot czytałby książkę, żeby tuż przed śmiercią założyć ją zakładką i oddać lokajowi z poleceniem odniesienia do biblioteki.

Ciekawe, przemknęło Igorowi przez głowę, jak nas zabiją. Szubienica? Zastrzyk? Strzał w łeb? Od lat nie stosowano w magicznej Anglii kary śmierci, ale w kodeksie uwzględniono taką możliwość, więc oskarżyciele na pewno spróbują ją przeforsować – co, biorąc pod uwagę nastroje opinii publicznej, zapewne im się powiedzie. Po co im te cyrki?, Karkarow nie potrafił tego zrozumieć. Nie wystarczyłoby postawić nas wszystkich pod ścianą i skosić za jednym zamachem, bez żadnych procesów? Oszczędziliby w ten sposób zachodu zarówno nam, jak i sobie.

Klawisz sterczał przed drzwiami dobrych kilka minut, ale w końcu się znudził i poszedł szukać innej ofiary. Wszędzie panował dziwny spokój, dziwny o tyle, że zazwyczaj nawet w nocy Nibylandia żyła, oddychała chrapliwie, krzyczała albo szlochała aż do zadławienia głosami tych wszystkich, którzy musieli tu siedzieć. Poza aresztantami, czekającymi na rozprawy – głównie śmierciożercami spod sztandaru Riddle’a – byli tu także więźniowie innego autoramentu, skazani na długoletnie wyroki. Co zrobili, Igor nie wiedział, ale zgadywał, że nie były to „zbrodnie” w rodzaju obrabowania kasjerki w supermarkecie. Paru łebków miało tatuaże, świadczące o przynależności do gangu. Nie brakowało też bojowników z IRA, co oznaczało, że Londyn i Belfast znowu idą ze sobą na udry.

Oczywiście aresztanci nie powinni siedzieć na tym samym oddziale, co skazańcy – istniało coś takiego jak „domniemanie niewinności” – więc zaraz, jak tu trafili, napisali zażalenie z tego powodu. Jedno, potem drugie. Przy trzecim zwątpili, czy odwoływanie się do kodeksu w ogóle ma sens, skoro traktowano ich jak zbrodniarzy wojennych, ale Lestrange uparcie kompilował kolejne pisma. Z wykształcenia był prawnikiem, więc wiedział, co robi, chociaż Karkarow przypuszczał, że także nie wierzy, że coś tym wskóra – po prostu zabijał czas, którego mieli teraz zbyt dużo. Obłożony papierami (strażnicy nie bronili mu dostępu do źródeł, a jeśli chodzi o dział prawny, biblioteka Azkabanu była wyposażona całkiem przyzwoicie), sprawiał pozory zajętego, zaangażowanego w jakieś działanie, nawet, jeśli tylko pozorne. Może dzięki temu czuł się lepiej sam ze sobą? Trudno powiedzieć. Każdy musiał znaleźć własny sposób, żeby pogodzić się z sytuacją, a w naturze Lestrange’a nie leżało poddawanie się rozpaczy, nawet, jeśli ktoś inny na jego miejscu już dawno rwałby włosy z głowy, błagając o przebaczenie.

Z żoną Rudolf nie miał kontaktu od aresztowania i nie wiedział nawet, czy jeszcze żyje. Kobiety trzymano w innym miejscu, poza miastem, w nowoczesnym budynku, który przy Azkaban mógłby robić za pięciogwiazdkowy hotel. Przynajmniej takie chodziły plotki. Już w czasie wojny Igor słyszał to i owo o tamtym oddziale, że niby najnowsze technologie, wygody i światowy poziom, ale o Nibylandii mówiono przecież to samo, a jaka była prawda, każdy widział, więc na luksusy Oddziału K także należało wziąć poprawkę. Swoją drogą i tak nie było źle: mieli dwuosobowe cele i ciepłą wodę pod prysznicem, pod Moskwą Igor siedział w dużo gorszych warunkach. Tam do celi wciskano ich po dwudziestu, sracz czyścili raz na miesiąc, a o kąpieli można było tylko pomarzyć. Duchota panowała tak okrutna, że człowiek łapał powietrze jak ryba wyciągnięta z wody! Wyjście na spacerniak było świętem, nawet w mróz.

– Śpisz? – Teraz Igor zagaił pierwszy, upewniwszy się najpierw, że nie ma w pobliżu żadnego klawisza. – Rudolf?

– Nic więcej nie wiem – odparł tamten półgłosem, nie zmieniając pozycji. Jego nogi nadal dyndały poza granicą łóżka. – Tylko tyle, ile ci powiedziałem. Nie mam pojęcia, czyj to był pomysł, ani dlaczego właśnie teraz. Może planowali to od dawna, a może któremuś z dementorów nagle padło na mózg – urwał, jakby zaciągał się dymem z nieistniejącego papierosa. – Pierwsze procesy zaczynają się w przyszłym tygodniu. Komuś bardzo zależy, żebyśmy do tego czasu dorobili się kolejnych paragrafów, na przykład za zabicie współwięźnia. To by im bardzo ułatwiło sprawę.

Coś trzasnęło – zapewne Hank uderzył kijem w ścianę sąsiedniej celi – a chwilę później posypały się przekleństwa, suto okraszone amerykańskim akcentem. Rudolf i Jurij umilkli, żeby nie zwracać na siebie uwagi.

Do rozmowy wrócili kilka minut później.

– Dlaczego ułatwiło? – dopytywał Karkarow, który nie bardzo zrozumiał poprzedni wywód. – Myślałem, że chcą zrobić widowisko. Trudno zrobić widowisko, gdy główni aktorzy giną w więzieniu.

– Ktoś zginie, a ktoś przeżyje. Ktoś, kto zginie, tak czy owak zostanie ukarany, a ktoś, kto zabije, podpadnie pod paragraf „zabójstwo” i będzie po kłopocie. Żadnych dylematów, czysta sprawa. Ze zbrodniami wojennymi nie jest już tak łatwo, to śliska rzecz, łatwo przegrać przed sądem. A wyobrażasz sobie, co by było, gdyby sąd uznał któregoś z nas za niewinnego zarzucanych mu czynów? – rozległ się cichy śmiech. – Dziennikarze rozszarpaliby ich na kawałki, wszystkich, od Croucha aż po ministra! Nie byłoby mowy o reelekcji, a wybory, drogi Igorze, zbliżają się szybkimi krokami. Zanim się odwrócisz, magowie pójdą do urn. I co wtedy? Kogo wybiorą? Faceta, który wypuścił na wolność zbrodniarzy, czy takiego, co ich sprawnie odesłał w niebyt?

Igor skrzywił się, chociaż dobrze wiedział, że jego kompan z górnej pryczy nie może tego zobaczyć.

– Jesteś cynikiem – mruknął ze smutkiem.

Rudolfa chyba zaskoczył jego ton.

– To nawet nie tyle cynizm – odpowiedział – co raczej doświadczenie życiowe. Ja tych ludzi znam jak własną kieszeń, Igor, byłem jednym z nich. Próbowałem od tego uciec i nawet przez moment mi się zdawało, że dałem radę, ale gówno prawda, nadal jestem tym samym Lestrange’em z Lestrange’ów, bo to nieuleczalna choroba. Dlatego wiem, co się teraz stanie. Wiem to z taką pewnością, jakbym zamontował podsłuch w gabinecie Barty’ego Croucha.

To była największa ilość słów, jaką Rudolf wypowiedział jednym ciągiem do Igora, odkąd dzielili tę samą celę, czyli od bez mała dwóch tygodni. Rozmawiał, i owszem, ale z innymi, natomiast współlokatora pozostawiał jego własnym myślom. Teraz coś w nim pękło i strumień refleksji wylał się na zewnątrz, przy czym Igor, choć angielski opanował w stopniu bardzo dobrym, z trudem nadążał za głównym wątkiem.

W końcu nie wytrzymał i zabębnił palcami w słupek podtrzymujący górną pryczę.

– Boisz się? – rzucił w eter i otworzył oczy. Zobaczył tę samą, co zwykle, mozaikę zadrapań na ścianie, a także płochliwy cień, który przypominał gałąź drzewa. – Boisz się, co z nami zrobią?

Odpowiedziała mu cisza.

– Rudolf? – Uniósł się na łokciach. Wstrzymał oddech. Nie miał pojęcia, czemu, ale zależało mu na odpowiedzi. Na tym, żeby była twierdząca.

– Pytasz, czy boję się śmierci?

Pokiwał głową. Kolejny nikomu niepotrzebny gest.

– Nie – usłyszał. – Jeśli naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć, nie boję się śmierci, tylko tego, co będzie wcześniej. Boję się, że pęknę. Boję się, że skończę tę… – urwał, jakby namyślał się nad właściwym słowem – tę powieść w niewłaściwy sposób, jak pieprzony grafoman. Nie chcę zostawić po sobie barachła. Rozumiesz?

Czy rozumiał? Ha, może trochę. Miał kiedyś przyjaciela, który widział świat w podobny sposób, jakby to była wielka, rosyjska powieść na miarę Tołstoja, ale ten przyjaciel, Sierioża, od dawna gryzł ziemię od niewłaściwej strony. Igor miał na ten temat nieco inne zdanie. Nie chciał być ani pisarzem, ani tym bardziej bohaterem czyichś wymysłów, chciał tylko, żeby dano mu w spokoju konstruować rzeczy, które mogłyby się przydać innym ludziom. Ostatecznie tym właśnie był, magoinżynierem, i to potrafił robić najlepiej. Bohaterszczyzna nie leżała w kręgu jego zainteresowań. Jeżeli wykazywał się w życiu odwagą, to nie dlatego, żeby pisano o nim artykuły do „Głosu Magów Wschodu”, ale dlatego, żeby jego nazwisko nie wylądowało w rubryce nekrologów. To była istotna motywacja. Poza tym chciał pracować w zawodzie, rozwijać się i wymieniać poglądy z innymi czarownikami, a cyrograf, podpisany z Uniwersytetem Moskiewskim, krępował mu ruchy. Poczucie beznadziei doprowadzało do rozpaczy. Gdyby wtedy nie uciekł, byłby trupem jeszcze za życia, a tego bał się bardziej niż KGB, Stasi i Hexenjäger razem wziętych. Dlatego zrobił to, co zrobił, i dlatego nawet teraz nie żałował swoich decyzji, chociaż zaprowadziły go one do celi śmierci.

Bo tym właśnie była Nibylandia: gigantyczną, zawoalowaną, ujętą w nawias przyjaznych pozorów, celą śmierci.

Wszyscy zginiemy, pomyślał z rezygnacją, a głośno powiedział:

– Rozumiem.

Potem zamilkł, podobnie jak Rudolf, i milczeli tak długo, że w końcu z górnej pryczy zaczęło dobiegać pochrapywanie. Wstrząsnął się lekko – zrobiło mu się zimno. Podciągnął koc pod brodę, walcząc z pokusą schowania się pod nim razem z głową, czego nie zrobił tylko dlatego, że ograniczona do minimum przestrzeń przerażała go bardziej od zimna. Kojarzyła się z grobem. W którejś z sąsiednich cel, może tej Malfoya i Macnaira, a może tej, którą zajmowali motocykliści, coś ciężkiego uderzyło o ziemię. Światło na korytarzu momentalnie rozbłysło na ful. Rozległy się kroki strażników.

– A ja się boję – szepnął sam do siebie, bo przecież nie do śpiącego Lestrange’a i objął kolana rękoma jak małe dziecko. Kroki przyspieszyły. Ktoś biegł. Ktoś rozsuwał właśnie drzwi celi obok i wchodził do środka. Ktoś dławił się własnym krzykiem. – Blin! Ja użasno bojus’…

Krzyk zmienił się w zwierzęce wycie. Potem umilkł jak przecięty nożem.

Zapadła cisza.

**Berlin, rok 197…**

Nikt im nie powiedział, że są aresztowani, ale gdyby któryś zrobił krok w kierunku drzwi, w jednej chwili wyrósłby obok niego strażnik. Karkarow dałby za to głowę. W tym budynku nawet ściany miały oczy i uszy, trzeba było uważać na każde słowo. Nałożono tu takie bariery ochronne i zastosowano taką technologię, że co wrażliwszym rozsadzało łeb, gdy tylko weszli do środka – taki Freuer, na przykład, ledwo powłóczył nogami, chociaż wcześniej trzymał się najlepiej z nich wszystkich. Widocznie był nadwrażliwy na magię. Albo – co bardziej prawdopodobne – już wcześniej potraktowano go wiązką zaklęć o podobnym natężeniu i organizm zareagował alergią.

Wolf siedział na ławce z głową między kolanami, jak pacjent na wytrzeźwiałce i nucił pod nosem coś, co brzmiało jak „Hej Joe” Hendrixa. Igor natomiast usilnie próbował nie wyć z bólu. Co prawda funkcjonariusz, który ich tutaj przywiózł, opatrzył mu nogę i wcisnął do ręki jakieś proszki, które ponoć uśmierzały ból, ale tylko ostatni idiota łyknąłby coś, co wręczył mu „łowca czarownic”. W dodatku na komisariacie. Z tego względu proszki wylądowały w kieszeni, a opatrunki wkrótce spłynęły rurami do kanalizacji. Karkaroow nie łudził się, że pozostało to niezauważone przez Hexenjäger – na pewno wszystko odnotowali – ale miał to w dupie, bo lepsze to, niż diabli wiedzą jakie toksyny przylegające do skóry. Nie urodził się wczoraj, wiedział, czym groziły takie zabawy. Z drugiej jednak strony, wolał cierpieć ból, ba, wolał zaryzykować zakażenie krwi, byleby tylko te gnoje z komisariatu nie zdołały dobrać mu się do mózgu.

Mijały minuty, potem godziny, a Anglik nie wracał. Żaden z nich nie wierzył już, że mu się uda – tak naprawdę postawili na nim krzyżyk w momencie, gdy wsiadł do samochodu i odjechał z tamtymi. To się nie mogło dobrze skończyć. Oni trzej wylądowali w głównej siedzibie „łowców”, przy czym wprowadzono ich do budynku tylnym wejściem, od podwórza, gdzie pod plandekami stało kilka pojazdów, między innymi motocykl starego typu, z przyczepą, jakby żywcem wyjęty z wojennego filmu. Nikt ich nie poganiał, nie popychał, ani nie wyzywał. Pełna kultura. Posiedzieli chwilę w poczekalni na dole, a później zaprowadzono ich gdzieś dalej: plątanina korytarzy, schody, duże pomieszczenie z lustrem zajmującym całą ścianę, znowu korytarze, różniące się tylko ilością kwiatów doniczkowych na półkach, aż w końcu wąski przesmyk i ciepłe, prostokątne wnętrze, przypominające szatnię przy sali gimnastycznej. Pachniało farbą. Poza dwiema ławkami i wieszakiem na kurtki, równie wiekowym, co motocykl na podwórzu, nie było tutaj innych mebli.

– Proszę zaczekać – usłyszeli i od tamtej chwili nie zobaczyli już żywego ducha. Strażnik na pewno stał na zewnątrz, ale nie pokazał się ani razu.

Coś buczało.

– Instalacja – mruknął Karkarow sam do siebie, na co Freuer parsknął, że prędzej potępieńcy zamurowani w ścianach albo stado wilkołaków. A tak naprawdę gigantyczne zagłuszarki, które dostali od Jankesów w zamian za kilku rosyjskich magów. Ramiona zadrżały mu od tłumionego śmiechu, może szlochu, trudno odgadnąć. Głowę odchylił do tyłu i przymknął oczy.

Siedzieli tak bardzo, bardzo długo. Żarówka mrugała, buczenie rosło w siłę, a Wolf przerzucił się na Beatlesów, co wychodziło mu jeszcze gorzej niż Hendrix. Freuer pstrykał palcami. Tylko Igor nie ruszał się prawie wcale, żeby nie otworzyć rany, która jakimś cudem zdołała się wreszcie zasklepić.

Szkoda mu było Anglika. Wyglądał na bystrego faceta.

Może jednak jest dobrym oklumentą, pomyślał, bezwiednie skubiąc dolną wargę. Nie sprawdzałem inspiratora, ale z obliczeń… Tak, powinien zadziałać. Pod warunkiem, że woltaż magiczny człowieka, który z niego korzysta…

– Chcą nas wykończyć z nudów – wybełkotał Freuer, coraz bardziej zielony na twarzy. – Kurwa, głowa mi zaraz pęknie! Albo będę rzygał.

Karkarow bez słowa wskazał na swoje włosy.

– Co?

– Elektryzują się – wyjaśnił. – Wrze tutaj od magii, Freuer, zapalisz zapałkę i wszystko wyleci w powietrze. Oni się szprycują, żeby tego nie czuć, a ciebie trzepie jak narkomana na odstawce. To naturalne.

Tłumacz popatrzył na niego z jawną niechęcią.

– Jeśli chciałeś mnie pocieszyć, to kiepsko ci wyszło – oznajmił i zsunął się z ławki na podłogę, żeby położyć się na niej na wznak. Wyglądał jak trup. Wszyscy trzej przypominali bohaterów penny dreadful, co jeden, to z lepszą charakteryzacją: pył we włosach, umazane gęby, krew i podarte łachy, a w dodatku smród piwnicy i fajek, który przyrósł do skóry na wieki wieków. Nigdy się nie domyję, pomyślał Igor, przyglądając się swoim dłoniom, musiałbym siedzieć w wannie przez trzy miesiące. Ostatni raz kąpał się po drugiej stronie muru – o ile kąpielą można nazwać ochlapanie się wodą nad miednicą, w nieogrzewanym pokoju – i naprawdę marzył o odrobinie luksusu w postaci mydła. Gdyby wyszli teraz na zewnątrz, wzięto by ich za włóczęgów. Freuer, co prawda, w przeciwieństwie do towarzyszy, nie miał na koncie ucieczki przez „strefę śmierci”, ale nadrabiał chorobą, więc wyglądał tak samo paskudnie jak oni.

Siedzieli, leżeli, żarówka mrugała, buczenie zmieniło się w przeciągły pisk. Igora zakłuło w skroniach. Nikt nie przyszedł, nikt nawet nie zajrzał, tylko z daleka dobiegało szemranie radia, cichy, monotonny głos spikera. Mijały godziny. Freuer zachrapał, Wolfgang zrobił spacer dookoła pokoju, po czym usiadł na poprzednim miejscu, jeszcze bardziej zrezygnowany niż poprzednio. Igor szczypał się w rękę, żeby nie zemdleć, ale raz po raz przyłapywał się na tym, że jego myśli odpływają w dziwnych kierunkach, a wspomnienia mieszają się z teraźniejszością. Przypomniał sobie, na przykład, tamten wieczór przed laty, gdy poszli z Wołodią i Sieriożą popływać w rzece, i któryś wpadł na genialny pomysł, żeby wspiąć się na skarpę i urządzić konkurs skakania do wody. Było ciepło, pachniało tatarakiem, oni mieli po trzynaście czy czternaście lat i hormony mieszały im w głowach. Skakali do tego cholernego Dniperu przez wiele godzin, aż w końcu, za którymś razem, Wołodia nie wypłynął. Nigdy go nie znaleźli.

Na odgłos kroków podniósł głowę. Wspomnienie rozwiało się w jednej chwili. Nie miał pojęcia, kogo się spodziewał, ale na pewno nie człowieka, który stanął tuż przed nim i wyciągnął rękę, żeby pomóc mu wstać.

Przekupili go, czy zrobili mu pranie mózgu?

– No co tak patrzysz? – zniecierpliwił się Anglik. – Chcesz tu zimować? Mamy robotę w Londynie, siedziba korporacji alchemików sama się nie zbuduje!

Coś w jego spojrzeniu powstrzymało Karkarowa od komentarza.

Spojrzał na podłogę. 

Freuer nawet nie drgnął, leżał w poprzedniej pozycji, nieruchomy jak posąg. Z jego ust i nosa wydobywały się obłoczki niebieskawej pary. Wolf, natomiast, nadal siedział na ławce, tyle tylko, że jego głowa opadła na pierś, a jasne, skołtunione włosy, przykryły twarz tak dokładnie, że trudno było sprawdzić, czy ma otwarte oczy, czy zapadł w letarg – chyba jednak spał, skoro nie zareagował w żaden sposób na obecność Snape’a. Ktoś potraktował ich czarem. W dodatku zrobił to tak precyzyjnie, że ominął Karkarowa, który siedział w tym samym pokoju.

– To nie będzie łatwa rzecz – powiedział Igor powoli. Chwycił rękę Snape’a i podniósł się z miejsca. Zakręciło mu się w głowie. To przecież gaz, olśniło go nagle, w dodatku inteligentny, o ile można mówić o inteligencji gazu… Interesujące. Dopiero teraz wyczuł w powietrzu woń spalenizny, a raczej całkiem przyjemny zapach palącego się drewna. Niemcy od dawna eksperymentowali z połączeniem gazu i magii, mieli do tego smykałkę, ale Karkarow nie przypuszczał, że dotarli w badaniach aż tak daleko! To była dla niego nowość. – Będziemy musieli porozmawiać o wynagrodzeniu. Po tym, co się stało, wasza propozycja nie wygląda już zachęcająco…

– A możemy to zrobić później?

Od razu zrozumiał, że jeśli stąd wyjdą, to tylko we dwóch. Pewnie powinien poczuć wyrzuty sumienia, ostatecznie Wolf przeprowadził go przez granicę, a wcześniej, razem z Freuerem, zaaranżowali całą akcję od początku do końca, ale nie poczuł nic… No, może poza ciarkami, które przeszły go na myśl o tym, że mógłby zostać w tym miejscu razem z nimi.

Strażnik stał za drzwiami: nienagannie ubrany, nienagannie grzeczny i, przede wszystkim, nienagannie przygotowany do natychmiastowej reakcji. Dokładnie tak, jak przypuszczali. Nie miał broni, ale to nie miało znaczenia, bo na pewno znalazłby inny sposób, żeby ich powstrzymać. Zresztą tylko ostatni idiota próbowałby walczyć z łowcą na jego własnym terenie – budynek urzędu działał jak źródło mocy, z którego Hexenjäger korzystali pełnymi garściami.

– Musi pan jeszcze wypełnić dokumenty, Herr Snape – powiedział strażnik, wskazując wąski korytarz, którego, Karkarow dałby głowę, wcześniej tutaj nie było. W każdym razie na pewno nie wtedy, gdy wędrowali tędy po raz pierwszy z Freuerem i Wolfem. – Rzeczy osobiste będą czekały na dole, przy wyjściu, wystarczy przedstawić dowody tożsamości. A teraz muszę panów przeprosić – zasalutował – ale obowiązki wzywają. W drodze powrotnej proszę podążać za białymi strzałkami.

– Co? – Snape nie zrozumiał. Strażnik mówił po niemiecku, w dodatku dość szybko, więc łatwo było o pomyłkę.

– Strzałki, Herr Snape. O te, na podłodze.

Rzeczywiście, dopiero teraz spostrzegli, że obok ich stóp coś fosforyzuje – i ciągnie się dalej, wzdłuż korytarza, aż do drzwi na klatkę schodową. Właściwie nie były to stricte strzałki, tylko wąskie linie, podobne do tych, które wyznaczają pasy na jezdni. Namalowano je taką farbą, że nawet w półmroku pozostawały doskonale widoczne.

– Po co… – zaczął Karkarow, ale uprzejmy strażnik (Snape nabijał się później, że wszyscy łowcy przechodzą specjalne kursy w rodzaju: „Jak być uprzejmym dla potencjalnych ofiar. Poradnik dla początkujących”) wszedł mu w słowo:

– To duży budynek, łatwo w nim zabłądzić. Dlatego lepiej nie zbaczać z trasy. Proszę nie zapomnieć o dokumentach – przypomniał raz jeszcze. – Bez tego nie będziemy mogli, niestety, panów wypuścić. Takie procedury.

Atak był tak szybki, że Karkarow o mało nie zemdlał. Wokół jego głowy zacisnęła się obręcz, a niewidzialne macki wślizgnęły się w głąb, w poszukiwaniu wspomnień, informacji i obrazów. Obrzydliwe uczucie, ohydne aż do mdłości, nieporównywalne z niczym innym. Może tylko z gwałtem. Ostatkiem sił Igor zatrzasnął bariery i zepchnął wspomnienia jak najdalej, a potem postawił mentalny ostrokół. Prymitywny, co prawda – miał za mało czasu, żeby bawić się w coś wyszukanego – ale to musiało wystarczyć, innego wyjścia nie było. Pierwsza macka, druga, trzecia, obcinał je z taką furią, jakby walczył z gorgoną – zresztą taką właśnie nazwę nosił ten czar, jeden z najpaskudniejszych, jakie stosowano w Europie. Gorgona. Penetracja mózgu. Wykradanie wspomnień. Trudno go rzucić, a jeszcze trudniej odeprzeć, ale Igor znał się na takich urokach lepiej, niż przeciętny czarownik, dlatego po paru minutach rozpaczliwej walki, obręcz zaczęła puszczać.

Krew pociekła mu z nosa i uszu. Z trudem łapał oddech.

– Dokumenty – powiedział Snape, doskonale świadomy tego, co się właśnie zdarzyło. Patrzył łowcy prosto w oczy. Palce jednej ręki zacisnął na nadgarstku Igora, w drugiej natomiast trzymał niewielki przedmiot, który do złudzenia przypominał pudełko zapałek, chociaż wcale nim nie był. – Przysięgam, że wypełnię wszystkie formularze, jakie mi tylko dacie, włącznie z ankietą na temat stanu niemieckiej gospodarki, ale niech nas pan nas wreszcie zostawi w spokoju! Dostałem zgodę na piśmie, z pieczątką – puścił Karkarowa i zaczął szperać po kieszeniach, jak człowiek, który gra na czas, chociaż dobrze wie, że wlepią mu mandat. – Komisarz Radke nie będzie szczęśliwy, jak się dowie, co pan wyprawia za jego plecami!

– Może pan złożyć skargę. – W głosie strażnika nie było ani śladu skruchy. Skurczybyk musiał być niezłym fachowcem, skoro postawił Gorgonę ot tak, jakby sznurował buty! – Do widzenia, Herr Snape. Herr Karkarow – nazwisko Igora wymówił z wyraźną niechęcią. Widocznie nie kochał Rosjan. – A może raczej: do zobaczenia?

Wypuściwszy tę ostatnią, zatrutą strzałkę, pozostawił ich samych pod drzwiami sekretariatu. Ordnung muss sein, niezależnie od pory doby. W środku ktoś stukał na maszynie, tak płynnie, jakby nic innego nie robił przez całe życie, a gdy weszli do środka, ciemnowłosa dziewczyna o bardzo jasnych oczach spojrzała na nich z zaciekawieniem.

– Czym mogę służyć? – zapytała głosem, który zupełnie do niej nie pasował. Powinien należeć do grubej handlarki albo zmęczonej życiem burdelmamy, ale na pewno nie do takiego drobiazgu, który wyglądał, jakby przed chwilą zrobił maturę.

Tak poznali Katję.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dziewczyna, która spisywała jego zeznania, nie przypominała Katji – była dużą blondynką, ładną, ale jakby rozmytą, a jej twarz wyglądała jak ledwo co oszlifowana przez artystę bryła marmuru. Maszyna też była inna: nowoczesna, jasna, ze wszystkimi udogodnieniami, cud techniki na rok pański tysiąc dziewięćset osiemdziesiąty pierwszy, dopiero co rozpoczęty. Igor patrzył na palce dziewczyny biegające po klawiszach i myślał o Berlinie. A raczej, precyzując, o knajpie, do której poszli ze Snape’em zaraz po tym, jak wyszli z siedziby urzędu, i w której przesiedzieli dobre dwanaście godzin, żeby coś zjeść, wypić i dojść do siebie. Najpierw niewiele mówili, bojąc się pluskiew, ale potem, po paru głębszych, tamy puściły i było im wszystko jedno, kto ich usłyszy i jakie wyciągnie wnioski, zresztą rozmawiali głównie o dawnych dziejach, o Komsomolsku, o Londynie, o dawnych znajomych i starych wrogach. O wszystkim i niczym.

Parę razy wyszli do kibla, żeby opatrzeć Igorowi rany i za każdym razem czuli na plecach ciekawskie spojrzenia tubylców.

– Niezła z nas parka – parsknął Snape, mocząc wargi w kolejnym kuflu piwa. Trzeba przyznać, piwo mieli tam przednie, chociaż Karkarow i tak wolał wódkę, a do tego pajdę chleba ze smalcem. – Pewnie wzięli nas za kochasiów.

– Nas?

– Dwóch facetów w kiblu, zamknięte drzwi, sam pomyśl. Nie wygląda to pięknie. Masz – podsunął mu kufel – dopij resztę, skoczę po następne. I zamówię jakieś truchło… Może żeberka?

Siedział na twardym, metalowym krześle, obserwował palce dziewczyny, piszącej na maszynie (paznokcie pomalowała na ciemny kolor, który zaczynał już schodzić), myślał o Berlinie i burczało mu w brzuchu. Nie jadł niczego od rana. Obiad przegapił, bo przesłuchanie, a teraz, po południu, trwała kolejna tura rozmów (w dodatku, nie wiedzieć czemu, w budynku ministerstwa), przez którą, znając życie straci także kolacje, o ile Rudolf nie zdoła przemycić jego porcji do celi. Jakby nie mogli tego przełożyć na jutro! Dlaczego, do cholery, uparli się, żeby jednego dnia organizować taki maraton?

Może Rudolf miał rację i faktycznie szykowała się większa akcja. Procesy zaczynały się w przyszłym tygodniu, bodajże w czwartek, przy czym nikt w Nibylandii nie wiedział, jak będą wyglądały i kto pójdzie na pierwszy ogień. Krążyły różne plotki, bardziej lub mniej fantastyczne – mówiono, na przykład, że wierchuszka czepia się składu sędziowskiego i w ostatniej chwili dojdzie do przetasowań, ale jakich konkretnie, tego już nikt nie potrafił sprecyzować. Śmierdziało to wszystko linczem. Morale śmierciożerców sięgało dna i gdyby nie Dołohow, który trzymał towarzystwo za mordy, pewnie posypaliby się jeden po drugim, od Avery’ego zaczynając, na Malfoy’u kończąc.

– Panie Karkarow…? – przesłuchujący zawiesił głos, jak nauczyciel, który oczekuje od ucznia odpowiedzi na pytanie. Tylko jakie to było pytanie, do cholery? Igor uszczypnął się w rękę, usiłując skupić uwagę. Niestety, jego mózg, po wielu godzinach pracy, działał na zwolnionych obrotach, więc skończyło się na wieloznacznym geście, który oznaczał tyle, co: bardzo mi przykro, ale nie potrafię pomóc, chociaż bardzo się staram. – Pytałem o bitwę nad rzeką Drim – podsunął funkcjonariusz, który wyglądał na równie zmęczonego, co Karkarow. – Podobno brał pan w niej udział. Nieoficjalnie, rzecz jasna.

– Jestem inżynierem, a nie żołnierzem – odparł Igor. Wiedział z doświadczenia, że najlepsze kłamstwa powstają na bazie prawdy, więc zamierzał się tego trzymać aż do końca. – Nie znam się na wojaczce. Byłem nad Drimem, to prawda, ale nie brałem udziału w żadnej bitwie! Zresztą z tego, co wiem, do żadnej bitwy nie doszło. Chodziło o próbki gleby… to znaczy mnie chodziło. Co robili pozostali, tego nie wiem, ale domyślam się, że mieli odrębne rozkazy.

– Pozostali? – Tak jak sekretarka nie przypominała Katji, a maszyna do pisania maszyny z Berlina, tak przesłuchujący Igora funkcjonariusz nie miał w sobie nic z zachodnioniemieckiego „łowcy czarownic”. Takich, jak on, Hexenjäger zjadali na śniadanie. To zastanawiające, pomyślał Karkarow, że przesłuchuje mnie właśnie ktoś taki, początkujący funkcjonariusz bez doświadczenia, z licencją wyrobioną po upadku Riddle’a, a nie któryś z gliniarzy, którzy zęby zjedli na łamanie więźniom kręgosłupów moralnych. To mogło oznaczać jedną z dwóch rzeczy: albo podstęp, albo braki kadrowe, a ponieważ Karkarow nie należał do optymistów, od razu założył tę pierwszą możliwość.

Musiał zachować czujność.

– Dołohow, Yaxley i Snape – powiedział bez wahania, bo przecież wiedzieli to już wcześniej. Sam im o tym powiedział, na początku, gdy tylko go aresztowali, bo z jakiegoś powodu wyprawa do Albanii, którą odbyli w siedemdziesiątym dziewiątym, budziła w obozie zwycięzców dużą ciekawość. – Bez obstawy, byliśmy tam tylko we czterech, jeśli nie liczyć lokalnego przewodnika. Załatwiliśmy, co mieliśmy, i pierwszym transportem wróciliśmy do Tirany. Resztę historii znacie. To byli partyzanci, żadne zorganizowane siły. Zwykła hałastra. Snape oberwał w brzuch, ale rana nie była ciężka (z początku powiedział: „trudna”, ale szybko się poprawił; cholerny angielski i jego niuanse), więc jakoś go odratowaliśmy. Parę dni później byliśmy w Londynie. To wszystko.

Rana była śmiertelna, ale tego funkcjonariusz nie powinien wiedzieć – zresztą o tym nie wiedział nawet Dołohow, który uciekł wcześniej, nie czekając na rozwój sytuacji. Cholerny gnój. Karkarow pamiętał, jak zgrabiałymi palcami dociska opatrunek, ale nic to nie daje, bo krew tryska jak u zarzynanego wieprzka i zaraz, za chwilę, będzie koniec pieśni, obaj wiedzą to równie dobrze. Snape’em wstrząsa agonia. To nie jest czas na myślenie, więc Karkarow nie myśli, tylko puszcza wszystko, rozrywa rękaw i tnie rękę tam, gdzie najłatwiej, w zagłębieniu łokcia. Potem szepcze zaklęcia, klnie, znowu szepcze. Krew cieknie, miesza się z krwią rannego, słowa dodają jej mocy. Ziemia, woda, jakaś roślina wyrwana z korzeniami, formułki zapamiętane z dzieciństwa, ni to wyliczanka, ni to bełkot pijanej szeptuchy znad Dniepru. Kurwa, to nie miało prawa zadziałać, a jednak zadziałało! Nikomu nie powiedzieli, bo nie była to gawęda, którą człowiek snuje nad butelką piwa, zresztą Dołohow zabiłby ich, gdyby odkrył prawdę. Funkcjonariusz też nie musiał wiedzieć.

Rana nie była ciężka, powtórzył Karkarow, powracając do obserwacji palców sekretarki, i po okresie rekonwalescencji Snape powrócił do czynnej służby. A ja?, uniósł brwi do góry. Ja miałem projekty do skończenia, jeden na finiszu, kilka rozgrzebanych na różnych etapach rozwoju. Prawie nie wychodziłem z laboratorium. Niech pan zapyta pozostałych, wszyscy potwierdzą, zresztą były też nagrania… Macie taśmy, prawda? Plany projektów? Notatki? W takim razie macie już wszystko i nie jestem wam do niczego potrzebny.

Krzesło uwierało go w tyłek, dokuczał kręgosłup. Dziewczyna przerwała pisanie, żeby zmienić papier, natomiast funkcjonariusz, jeden z tych, który poszedł na służbę, żeby uciec od biedy, sześciorga rodzeństwa i ojca pijaka, przejechał palcem po czole, jakby rysował na nim poziomą linię. Miał dwadzieścia parę lat i już zaczynał łysieć. Gdyby nie dostał tej roboty, pewnie biegałby do fabryki razem z tymi, których pałowali gliniarze za przyzwoleniem Margaret Thatcher, i żadna magia nie ocaliłaby go przed kiepskim życiem. Był jednak tutaj, po drugiej stronie biurka, popijał herbatę i czuł się cholernie ważny, bo przesłuchiwał zbrodniarza wojennego. Młody gniewny, pan świata, kluczowa śrubka w mechanizmie zwanym Ministerstwem Magii, śrubka, którą bez wysiłku, w parę sekund można wymienić na inną. Karkarow widział takich już wcześniej, w Moskwie, w Berlinie i Londynie, tych wszystkich Siergiejów, Jurijów, Hansów i Jonathanów, których nazwiska rozmywały się w pomroce dziejów. Niektórych nawet lubił. Niektórych pochował. Inni odchodzili, żeby prowadzić życie gdzie indziej, żenili się i mieli dzieci. Znikali. Ten też zniknie, chociaż jeszcze o tym nie wie, święcie przekonany, że przypadła mu w udziale dziejowa misja.

– A co pan powie na temat braci Blacków? – padło kolejne pytanie.

Karkarow zastygł.

To zabawne, ale w tym momencie usłyszał w głowie nieprzyjemny, chrapliwy śmiech Severusa, jego znak rozpoznawczy. Gdyby Snape tu był, pewnie dokładnie tak by zareagował, a potem poprosiłby o fajkę. Black... Do diabła! O Blackach można by napisać sagę na trzysta tomów, a i tak byłoby mało, tylko jak to wyjaśnić komuś, kto wojnę spędził, przycinając blachę gdzieś na przedmieściach Londynu?

– Nigdy nie poznałem Syriusza Blacka – powiedział, tym razem bardzo uważając na słowa. – W każdym razie nie osobiście.

Za to parę razy usiłował mnie zabić, dopowiedział w myślach, ale fakt faktem, nikt nas oficjalnie sobie nie przedstawił. Jakoś nie było okazji.

Sekretarka podniosła obie dłonie do góry, jak pianistka, która czeka na znak, żeby rozpocząć kolejny utwór. Spojrzała na Karkarowa, uniosła brwi. Ciekawe, ile zapamiętywała z tych rozmów, pomyślał, i czy ją w ogóle obchodziły. Może czyścili jej pamięć, gdy wychodziła z biura, a może nie musieli, bo i tak dotrzymywała umowy – wyglądała na kogoś, kto twardo stąpa po ziemi i nie przejmuje się drobiazgami. Kim dla niej jestem? Kolejnym maszynopisem do sporządzenia, dniem w pracy, obowiązkiem, który trzeba wykonać, bo rachunki się same nie zapłacą? Zamkną mnie, wypuszczą, powieszą czy deportują, dla niej to wszystko jedno, byleby tylko o czwartej wyjść z Azkabanu i wrócić do domu jak najwcześniejszym metrem.

– Za to Regulusa Blacka znał pan dobrze.

W tym momencie Snape znowu parsknąłby śmiechem, ale Karkarow nie był Snape’em, więc tylko pokręcił głową.

– Nie sądzę, żeby to było właściwe określenie.

Funkcjonariusz nie zrozumiał.

– To znaczy?

– Nie sądzę, żeby ktokolwiek znał Regulusa Blacka – uściślił Igor – ale tak, widywałem go często, rozmawiałem z nim, współpracowaliśmy. Był adiutantem generała Riddle’a. Nazywaliśmy go Cieniem. Uprzedzając pytanie: nie, nie mam pojęcia, gdzie się podział, cienie mają to do siebie, że łatwo znikają. Może jest w Argentynie, może zginął, zmienił tożsamość, nie wiem. Nie umiem panu pomóc, bardzo mi przykro, musi pan zapytać o to kogoś innego. Najlepiej kogoś ze sztabu.

O to im chodziło? O Regulusa? Karkarow cały czas próbował odgadnąć, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi – odpowiadał przecież na takie pytania tysiące razy – ale nadal nie miał pojęcia. Uzupełniali dokumentację? Kompletowali teczki? Cierpieli na nadmiar wolnego czasu? Gdzie haczyk, do ciężkiej cholery? Najpierw podejrzewał, że funkcjonariusz wcale nie jest takim partaczem, jakiego zgrywał, ale jego aura mówiła sama za siebie – to naprawdę nie był as wywiadu. Przeciętny mag, żółtodziób, średniak w każdym calu. Mięso armatnie. Karkarow nie miał o sobie zbyt wygórowanego mniemania, ostatecznie szpiegiem ani dyplomatą nie był nigdy, niemniej jednak swoje wiedział i umiał rozpoznać fuszerkę, gdy ją zobaczył.

Odruchowo spojrzał w lewo, na ścianę, jakby spodziewał się zobaczyć tam kogoś jeszcze. Nikogo jednak nie spostrzegł. Wisiały tam tylko dwa kiepskie obrazki, przedstawiające łąkę o wschodzi i zachodzie słońca, które, znając życie, skrywały jakieś zacieki, zadrapania albo inne skazy. Nic ponadto.

– Proszę zanotować, panno Fitzgerald: żadnych informacji na temat Regulusa Blacka – powiedział funkcjonariusz, a Karkarow z trudem zachował kamienną twarz. Miał ochotę przewrócić oczami. – Sztab… mówi pan: sztab, no dobrze, nie omieszkamy tego sprawdzić. A tajni współpracownicy?

– Słucham? – Teraz Karkarow nie zrozumiał. – Mógłby pan powtórzyć pytanie?

Naprawdę jest taki głupi, czy tylko udaje? Przecież chyba nie sądzi, że podam mu jakiekolwiek nazwiska?

– Pytałem, czy podczas swojej pracy dla Thomasa Riddle’a, poznał pan ludzi, którzy zbierali dla niego informacje, jego tajnych współpracowników. „Szperaczy”. – A jednak. Ten człowiek naprawdę był głupi. – Kojarzy pan to określenie? Wiemy, że Riddle miał kogoś w ministerstwie, a także w najbliższym otoczeniu Margaret Thatcher, wszystkie dowody na to wskazują. Nie znamy tylko tożsamości szpiegów. Proszę mnie źle nie zrozumieć… – funkcjonariusz zawiesił głos – prędzej czy później i tak dojdziemy, kto to taki, zależy nam jednak na czasie. Układ jest prosty: pan pomoże nam, my pomożemy panu. To chyba uczciwa wymiana?

W głowie Karkarowa włączył się alarm. Uważaj. Uważaj. Uważaj. To było tak głupie, że aż podejrzane, szczególnie, że poziom magii w celi balansował w okolicy zera. Żadnych czarów infiltrujących, żadnych tabletek, mikstur, kurwa, to miejsce było tak wyzute z magii jak kancelaria komornicza! A jednak coś tu było nie tak. Karkarow czuł to podskórnie, dlatego spiął się cały i na wszelki wypadek otoczył umysł barierą ochronną, żeby nikt postronny nie mógł do niego zajrzeć.

– Jestem magoinżynierem – powtórzył po raz kolejny. – Na innych rzeczach się nie znam. Nikt mnie nie wtajemniczał w wewnętrzne sprawy organizacji, ja byłem od konstruowania zabawek, Riddle’owi to wystarczało. Mnie także. Nadmiar wiedzy to była śmierć, panie funkcjonariuszu, a tylko głupiec pcha się na tamtą stronę z własnej woli. Nie chciałem umierać. Siedziałem w laboratorium, czasem jechałem po materiały, jeżeli czegoś zabrakło, i to wszystko. Dostawałem za to pieniądze. Jeżeli istnieli jacyś „szperacze”, a pewno istnieli, skoro tak pan mówi, to ja o tym nie miałem pojęcia.

*

Szklanka przefrunęła przez cały pokój, burząc przy tym iluzję, i uderzyła prosto w ścianę. Posypało się szkło.

– Co za chuj! – Crouch zachłysnął się własną śliną. – Niech go diabli porwą!

To było niesłychane, widzieć sędziego w takim stanie – zwykle świetnie nad sobą panował. Nawet, gdy aresztowano jego syna, zachowywał się nienagannie, chociaż paparazzi chodzili za nim non stop, czekając na chwilę słabości. Teraz zaczynał pękać. Im bliżej było do pierwszych rozpraw, tym bardziej tracił głowę, w dodatku w towarzystwie współpracowników, którzy nie powinni tego oglądać. Plotkowano, że to początek końca jego kariery.

Co najgorsze, Crouch doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z krążących o nim plotek.

Był wściekły. Sporo sobie obiecywał po Karkarowie i po tym eksperymencie, a tymczasem nie dostał nic, co dałoby się wykorzystać. Nawet okruszka wiedzy! Co z tego, że nakłonił naczelnika Hawkinsa do zorganizowania przesłuchania w budynku ministerstwa, gdzie, pod pewnymi warunkami, można było używać czarów, co z tego, że przesłuchanie prowadził ten idiota, Randall, specjalnie wybrany, żeby Karkarowa zanudzić i sprowokować do ucieczki myślami w ciekawsze rejony, skoro i tak nie dowiedzieli się niczego ponad to, co mieli wcześniej w papierach? Karkarow i Snape poznali się w Berlinie, wyszli w jednym kawałku z siedziby „łowców czarownic” i lubili niemieckie piwo. To prawda, wątek z Albanią był interesujący, ale o tym Crouch także wiedział już wcześniej, więc nie zrobiło to na nim wrażenia, szczególnie, że do Snape’a i tak nie mógł się dobrać, bo chytry łotr w odpowiednim momencie zmienił strony. Był poza zasięgiem, pod skrzydłami tego starego pedała, Albusa Dumbledore’a, chroniony immunitetem. Dlatego Crouch potrzebował innego źródła informacji. Najlepiej na wczoraj.

Poprawił krawat, przygładził włosy. Potem spojrzał na Augusta Rookwooda, któremu nie drgnął ani jeden mięsień na twarzy – tak, jakby dyplomata uznał wybuch Croucha za incydent niegodny komentarza. Za to gęba naczelnika Hawkinsa wyrażała cały wachlarz emocji: od niedowierzania, przez zadziwienie, aż po niesmak.

Crouch nie zamierzał przepraszać za swój wybuch. Zdecydowanie nie.

Na ścianie znowu pojawiła się wizualizacja wspomnień Karkarowa, ale tym razem w postaci małych, sąsiadujących ze sobą, kwadratów, ułożonych w takiej kolejności, w jakiej zostały „wysnute” z jego głowy. Czytnik działał bez zarzutu. Swoją drogą, zakrawało na ironię, że użyli przeciwko Karkarowowi jego własnego wynalazku – skurczybyk miał talent, Riddle dobrze wiedział, co robi, sprowadzając go tutaj zza muru. Szkoda, że nasi na to nie wpadli, może dzięki temu wygralibyśmy tę wojnę nieco wcześniej, pomyślał Crouch. A tak? No cóż. Zlizujemy resztki po śmierciożercach, a jakby tego było mało, musimy postawić krzyżyk na wynalazcy, bo za bardzo cuchnie juchą, żeby dało się go obronić w sądzie.

– Same śmieci – podsumował Rookwood, z właściwą sobie obojętnością. – Jakieś widoczki, dziewuszka za biurkiem, krew, flaki, nic ciekawego, Barty. Co ja mam z tym zrobić? Film nakręcić?

– To musi tam być.

– Co? – zakpił tamten, unosząc brwi do góry. – Wielkie wyznanie miłości? Daj spokój, ten człowiek nic nam nie powie, wystarczyło jedno podejrzenie, jeden głupi tekst Randalla i zamknął się w skorupie jak żółw. Daj mu jeszcze pięć minut, a doda dwa do dwóch i to będzie koniec, żadnego wspomnienia więcej! Zresztą… – urwał i podrapał się w policzek, na którym zaczynały się pojawiać ślady jednodniowej szczeciny – zresztą może naprawdę o niczym nie wie. Nie musieli go wtajemniczać we wszystkie kwestie. Wiesz przecież, że Riddle uwielbiał sekrety.

– On ma rację, Barty – odezwał się Hawkins, swoim skrzekliwym, ni to starczym, ni to dziecięcym głosem. Wyglądał kuriozalnie, jak pomocnik świętego Mikołaja, ale ten, kto go zignorował z tego powodu, szybko dostawał nauczkę. – Tracimy tu czas. Muszę wracać do Azkabanu, mam kupę roboty. Porozmawiamy w klubie.

Dupek, pomyślał Crouch pod adresem naczelnika więzienia, gdyby nie ja, dalej liczyłby słupki w zawszonym lombardzie. Zrobiłem z niego człowieka. Wyciągnąłem na światło dzienne. A on, zamiast mnie wesprzeć, zmywa się pod byle pretekstem, żeby obracać kolejną cizię, bo nie łudźmy się, dokładnie tak wygląda jego „biurowa robota”.

Swoją drogą, trudno pojąć, co kobiety widziały w takim pokurczu, jak Gabriel Hawkins. Chyba jego zegarek, wart tyle, co trzy miesięczne pensje urzędnika, bo na pewno nie urodę, o manierach nie wspominając. Crouch gardził nim jak psem, ale musiał przyznać, że menda bywała przydatna. Dzięki niemu miał wgląd we wszystko, co działo się w Azkabanie, chociaż, Bogiem a prawdą, powinien dać sobie spokój z zabawą w „szarą eminencję”; zwłaszcza teraz. Gdyby ktoś, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem Albusa Dumbledore’a odkrył, że zamiast pocieszać żonę, spędza czas na inwigilacji więźniów, prawdopodobnie nie zdołałby się pozbierać przez następną dekadę, suchej nitki by na nim nie zostawili! Oficjalnie był zresztą na urlopie. Nieoficjalnie natomiast… ha, nieoficjalnie prowadził kilka śledztw jednocześnie, próbował nie zwariować, nie zabić własnego syna i nie zostać oskarżonym o zdradę stanu.

– Wytłumacz mi, po jaką cholerę w tym grzebiesz – zażądał Rookwood zupełnie innym tonem, gdy za Hawkinsem zamknęły się drzwi i zostali w pokoju tylko we dwóch. – Mówiłeś, że kończysz z tym syfem raz na zawsze. Była mowa o wyjeździe. A może, kurwa, zaczynam mieć problemy z pamięcią, co, Barty? Powinienem iść do medyka?

– Wyjadę – uciął. – Zaraz po procesach. Mogę ci to dać na piśmie, jeśli chcesz. Ale teraz odpierdol się ode mnie, Gaz, i daj mi pracować – machnął ręką, układając wspomnienia Karkarowa w kolejności chronologicznej. – Coś mi tu śmierdzi, spójrz tylko – wskazał obrazek, na którym Regulus Black pochylał się nad dokumentem i tłumaczył coś siedzącemu za biurkiem Rosierowi. Cień. _Nazywaliśmy_ _go Cieniem_ , Crouch przypomniał sobie słowa Rosjanina, _a cienie mają to do siebie, że szybko znikają._ – Powiedz mi, co to za miejsce?

Rookwood zmrużył oczy. Podszedł bliżej.

– Wygląda jak pokój w kiepskim hotelu – stwierdził po chwili. – Tapeta w róże, najtańsze meble… Jak nie hotel, to tymczasowe lokum, mieli takich parę w różnych dzielnicach. Obstawiam niemagiczną stronę.

– Czemu?

Rookwood parsknął.

– Nie rób ze mnie idioty, Barty, przecież czytałeś raporty, oglądałeś zdjęcia. Wszystkie mieszkania po naszej stronie znaleźliśmy zaraz po śmierci Riddle’a. Pamiętasz takie tapety? Taki widok? – wskazał drzewa widoczne za oknem, które znajdowało się tuż za plecami Rosiera. To były chyba topole. – Bo ja nie bardzo, a przeglądałem akta tysiące razy.

Crouch, oczywiście, doszedł do tych samych wniosków – chciał tylko usłyszeć potwierdzenie. To była kryjówka, w dodatku świetnie zakamuflowana, skoro do tej pory jej nie znaleźli. Kryjówka, w której pracowali najważniejsi sztabowcy Riddle’a. Drzewa nie miały już liści, więc wszystko działo się jesienią, być może tuż przed upadkiem reżimu – wskazywały na to mundury Rosiera i Blacka, mocno zniszczone i noszone chyba przez kilka dni bez przerwy. Obaj śmierciożercy wyglądali na wykończonych. Dziwnie było na nich patrzeć, mając świadomość, że wkrótce jeden zniknie, a drugi polegnie w walce – to było jak wywoływanie duchów! Ale nie w tym rzecz. Ważniejsze było co innego, czy raczej: ktoś inny. Człowiek, który nie zmieścił się w kadrze.

– Karkarow znał tę kryjówkę – powiedział Rookwood i spojrzał na Croucha z niechętnym uznaniem. – Cholera, możesz mieć rację! Takich rzeczy nie ogłasza się na odprawach, są ściśle tajne. Facet musiał należeć do wewnętrznego kręgu.

Crouch pokiwał głową. Jeżeli instynkt go nie mylił, Karkarow nie był takim outsiderem, za jakiego próbował uchodzić, a już na pewno nie spędzał całych dni w laboratorium nad wynalazkami. Za dobrze znał się na magii, żeby tego nie wykorzystywać w praktyce, a generał Riddle, co by o nim nie mówić, idiotą nie był i rozgrywał swoich ludzi jak pieprzony mistrz szachownicy. To znaczy – do czasu, aż mu odbiło. Dlatego Crouch dałby sobie rękę obciąć, że Igor Karkarow wie więcej, niż mówi, i jest nie tylko człowiekiem spoza kadru, ale też czarnym koniem całej rozgrywki. Z początku stawiał na Lestrange’a, z racji legendy, jaka wokół niego narosła, potem jednak zmienił zdanie, bo Lestrange za bardzo lubił blask reflektorów, żeby bawić się w szpiega. Nie, to musiał być Karkarow, on albo Snape. A ponieważ Snape był niedostępny, jedyne, co pozostało Crouchowi, to przemaglować Karkarowa tak dokładnie, żeby zaczął sypać.

Wystarczyło wyłączyć mechanizm, żeby wspomnienia rozwiały się jak dym. Została po nich jedynie poświata, coś w rodzaju wizualnego echa, które zniknęło kilkanaście sekund później, tym razem bez śladu.

– Znajdę kreta, Gaz – powiedział Crouch, zanim opuścili obserwatorium i poszli w kierunku głównej bramy. – Znajdę tego chuja i powieszę na tym samym sznurze, na którym zawisną wszyscy jego kumple z Pawilonu N. I gówno mnie obchodzi, czy potem za to beknę, czy wręczą mi medal.

*

Pawilon N, N jak Natalia, Nibylandia. Strzeżcie się, którzy tu wchodzicie, bo statystyczne prawdopodobieństwo, że stąd wyjdziecie, jest mniej więcej takie, jak ilość wolnej skóry na ciele Mike’a Voglera, gangstera z Kensington i miłośnika tatuaży. Czyli niewielkie. To znaczy, być może, wasze nogi, brzuchy, łokcie i kolana opuszczą to miejsce, jak nie teraz, to za parę latek, ale głowy utknęły na wieki wieków. Widzę to tak: niekończące się, szare pole, a na nim głowy, głowa przy głowie aż po horyzont. Skrzywione, wyszczerzone, blade i czerwone ze złości, komiczne, tragiczne, ze łzami w oczach, z wywalonymi językami, obryzgane śliną, krzyczące albo milczące, proszące o zmiłowanie, miotające klątwami. To jest właśnie Pawilon N – trochę piekło, a trochę cyrk. Gdybym dostał taki obrazek w prezencie, raczej nie powiesiłbym go na ścianie we własnej sypialni.

Na dole ciągnie się ziemia niczyja lub, jak kto woli, przestrzeń wspólna. Na podwyższeniu stoi telewizor, niczym prorok w blasku chwały. Wiecznie się psuje. To tutaj przesiadujemy najczęściej, rozmawiając, grając w karty, czytając, bo w przeciwieństwie do „zwykłych” kryminalistów nie mamy innych zajęć. Nie każą nam szyć ubrań, piłować drewna, ani dyżurować w kuchni, ponieważ łatwo przy tym o wypadek, a naszym jedynym obowiązkiem jest przetrwać do procesów w jednym kawałku. Musimy żyć, żeby można nas było zabić, ot paradoks. Dlatego, żeby nie oszaleć, wymyślamy sobie zajęcia na własną rękę, co najczęściej kończy się próbami zgnojenia siebie nawzajem, bo to zawsze dobra rozrywka. Jesteśmy jak uczniowie w internacie, tyle, że starsi i głupsi: wchodzimy w koalicje, zmieniamy obozy, kochamy i planujemy zemstę. Za papierosa i obciąganie sprzedalibyśmy własne matki, gdyby jeszcze żyły. Przy goleniu wypatruję młodej, pryszczatej gęby, którą widziałem w lustrze kilkanaście lat temu, i za każdym razem się dziwię, gdy widzę faceta o posiwiałych skroniach, który wygląda tak, jakby chciał mi podciąć gardło żyletką. Jestem Rudolf Lestrange, major, zbrodniarz wojenny, więzień numer AZ–PN004. Piszę tę historię, bo to jedyna rzecz, która sprawia mi jeszcze przyjemność.

Ten zeszyt też mi na pewno zabiorą, jak trzy poprzednie. Już się z tym pogodziłem.

Stoję na górze, łokcie opieram o barierkę, i sprawdzam, co słychać na Forum Romanum. Od razu wyczuwam napięcie. Ktoś inny, być może, zignorowałby symptomy nadchodzącej burzy, ale ja tu siedzę zbyt długo, żeby dać się nabrać na pozory spokoju: rozmowy brzmią zbyt cicho, spojrzenia przewiercają ściany, dłonie znikają w kieszeniach, jakby w poszukiwaniu broni, której dawno tam nie ma. Naprzeciwko mnie, na galerii łączącej cele, stoi Avery. Wymieniamy znaczące spojrzenia. Nie wiem, czy strażnicy widzą to samo, co my, ale chyba powinni się zainteresować, bo jeszcze chwila, pięć minut, pół godziny, i na interwencję będzie za późno. Widzę, jak Dołohow, pogwizdując, przysiada się do Carrowa, widzę, jak tamten zerka na Macnaira, który niemal niedostrzegalnie kiwa głową, po czym odkłada talię kart na brzeg stołu. Stoję zbyt daleko, żeby słyszeć słowa, ale domyślam się, że mówi: koniec na dzisiaj, chłopcy, ogram was kiedy indziej. Malfoy odchyla się na krześle, tak mocno, że niemal ląduje na ziemi, a Nott przysuwa się do niego i szepcze (jak sądzę): cholera, zaraz się zacznie, lepiej zejdźmy im z drogi!

Widzę to wszystko z góry i czekam na zmianę warty. O pełnej godzinie wybije zegar, zupełnie jak w jakiejś bajce, a wtedy do Nibylandii dotrze fala zmian, w postaci Maurycego Crossa, zastępcy naczelnika i pierwszego biuralisty Zjednoczonego Królestwa. Sam siebie nazywa innowatorem, ale tak naprawdę jest małym, nudnym człowieczkiem, który w wieku czterdziestu pięciu lat nadal mieszka z matką, hoduje świnki morskie i boi się ciemności… no dobrze, tego nie wiem na pewno, bo nigdy go nie poznałem, mam za to świadomość, że zawsze, gdy pojawia się w Pawilonie N, obraca w niwecz naszą rutynę. To on był pomysłodawcą transferu. On dokooptował do Nibylandii przestępców z Pawilonu C. On, wreszcie, decyduje, czy dostaniemy paczki od rodzin, czy całość przejmą strażnicy, co daje mu niebagatelną władzę i niebagatelnie rozdmuchuje jego ego. Taki jest właśnie Maurycy Cross, mały bóg Zakładu Karnego Azkaban, pan i władca naszych wałówek. Właśnie tego człowieka oczekujemy lada moment.

W mojej głowie tyka zegar, tik-tak, tik-tak, każdą sekundę odczuwam tak, jakby to był wybuch na polu walki. Inne dźwięki przestają się liczyć. Zaciskam palce na poręczy i mocno wychylam się do przodu, nie na tyle jednak, żeby zwrócić uwagę strażników, którym za samobójców obcinają wypłaty – chcę zobaczyć, co się dzieje pode mną, przy stole do ping-ponga. Tak jak podejrzewałem, siedzi tam Crabbe, który nawet w drelichach przypomina Ojca Chrzestnego. Tłuste, ruchliwe łapki założył na brzuchu, a nogi wyciągnął przed siebie, pozorując niewzruszony spokój Buddy, chociaż tak naprawdę umiera ze strach jak pozostali. Nie chciałbym być w skórze kata, który go będzie wieszał – ten facet jest tak gruby, że zerwie każdą linę! Nawet na więziennym wikcie nie zdołał schudnąć, a to oznacza, że nie schudnie nigdy. Jak go znam, właśnie myśli, po czyjej stronie stanąć, żeby ugrać jak najwięcej, jak najmniej narażając własną dupę, dlatego rzuca ukradkowe spojrzenia raz na Dołohowa, raz na Croucha, cmokając przy tym tak, jakby oceniał wygląd panienek w burdelu. Swoją drogą, oskarżyciele nie będą mieli z Crabbe’em większego problemu. Za bardzo lubił małe dziewczynki, żeby dało się to ukryć, więc mają na niego tyle haków, że mogliby nimi obdzielić całą Nibylandię i kilka innych oddziałów na dokładkę.

Riddle też miał teczkę na Crabbe’a, ale Riddle był paranoikiem i miał teczki na wszystkich, ze mną włącznie. Wiem, bo osobiście te teczki paliłem, kilka minut przed tym, jak żołnierze wyważyli drzwi do piwnicy. Robota głupiego. Z tego powodu miałem niewiele czasu, żeby zapoznać się z ich zawartością, czego bardzo żałuję, bo pewnie dowiedziałbym się o sobie paru ciekawych rzeczy.

Avery gwiżdże, więc podnoszę głowę. Patrzę na niego. Wskazuje drzwi – nie główne, którym zwykle wchodzą strażnicy, ale boczne, tuż przy kuchni. O, tego się nie spodziewałem, myślę sobie, bębniąc palcami w poręcz, na pewno nie po Maurycym, naszym starym, kochanym Maurycym, miłośniku orkiestr dętych i czerwonych dywanów. A jednak Avery ma rację, przy tylnym wejściu coś się dzieje, coś rusza, falują szare mundury dementorów. Mamy gości.

– Kurwa. Jebana. Mać – mówię do siebie półgłosem. – Ja pierdolę.

Nic innego nie przychodzi mi do głowy.

*

O kurwa, pomyślał Karkarow, gdy po powrocie do Azkabanu spotkał na korytarzu Syriusza Blacka, dowódcę partyzantów, który przyczynił się do upadku generała Riddle’a i jego ludzi. Swego czasu nazywano go Zabójcą z Lasu lub Łowcą Głów. Co, do cholery, bohater narodowy Brytyjczyków robił w więzieniu o zaostrzonym rygorze? Pobity i skuty kajdankami jak byle śmierciożerca?

Black popatrzył na Karkarowa, jakby go nie rozpoznał; wzrok miał dziki, na twarzy sińce i strupy, nos ze śladami złamania, włosy przemocą ścięte na krótko, tak, że na czaszce zostały krwawe pręgi. Strażnik dźgnął go w plecy, zmuszając do kolejnego kroku. Korytarz był zbyt wąski, żeby dwie eskorty szły równoległe: jedna musiała przepuścić drugą.

– Wal się, Hank – warknął jeden z dementorów z obstawy Igora. – My tu byliśmy pierwsi. Zresztą i tak wisisz mi piwo za ostatnie. Czy ja ci wyglądam na pierdoloną opiekę społeczną?

– Wyglądasz na kogoś, kogo przed chwilą laska puściła w trąbę – odparował Hank, tym swoim irytującym, zejdź-mi-z-drogi-czarnuchu, tonem, który przeznaczał dla ludzi, którymi pogardzał. Czyli dla większej części świata. – To nie moja wina, że porucznik Fay już ci nie daje. Mam świeżą dostawę dla Nibylandii. Zaraz tu przyjdzie cała wierchuszka z wiceszefem włącznie, więc lepiej zejdź mi z drogi, póki fajczą na depozytorni, bo potem będzie za późno. Poznajesz typa? – chwycił Blacka za szyję od tyłu i zmusił do uniesienia głowy. – To zdrajca. Mam rozkazy, żeby go zakwaterować osobiście.

Czarnoskóry strażnik zacisnął wargi w wąską kreskę. Niechętnie, bo niechętnie, ale stanął pod ścianą, nakazując Karkarowowi zrobienie tego samego. Jego partner, Miron, który zamykał pochód, splunął z niechęcią, zły, że znowu dostał im się niewłaściwy więzień do pilnowania. A ten Jankes, psiajucha, dopiero co przylazł i już im zgarniał sprzed nosa najlepiej premiowane fuchy! To było nie do przyjęcia.

– Zgłoszę to, Hank.

– A zgłaszaj sobie do samej królowej, jak ci się nudzi! – prychnął tamten, przeciskając się do przodu. Gdy mijał Karkarowa, specjalnie potrącił go w ramię, które nie zdążyło się jeszcze zagoić. Zabolało jak diabli. – Powodzenia życzę.

Drugi szedł Syriusz, w kajdanach, pobrzękując przy każdym ruchu. Śmierdział bagnem i stęchlizną – widocznie długo trzymali go w jakiejś piwnicy, niezgodnie z jakimkolwiek regulaminem. Boże, za co go tak zgnoili?, Karkarowowi wróciła zdolność racjonalnego myślenia. Przecież to jeden z ich najbardziej zaciekłych żołnierzy!

– Przecież to… – Nie wytrzymał i powiedział to głośno, gdy tylko eskorta Blacka zniknęła za zakrętem. – To przecież…

 _Niemożliwe_.

– Ty, Ruski, lepiej się zamknij – powiedział Miron bez złośliwości. Niemal z sympatią. – Nie jesteśmy tu od myślenia. Każą robić, to robimy, taka nasza dola. Idziemy!

I poszli, szybko pokonując odległość dzielącą ich od drzwi, których zwykle używano do wnoszenia prowiantu do kuchni. Obok, pod ścianą stały puste skrzynie po jabłkach, gdzieniegdzie walały się także zatłuszczone papiery i fragmenty styropianu – nie zdążono ich jeszcze uprzątnąć. Rzadko prowadzono tędy więźniów. Musiało się stać coś wyjątkowego, skoro obie ekipy strażników wybrały tę właśnie drogę, chociaż była dłuższa, mniej wygodna i o wiele gorzej strzeżona od głównej trasy, która prowadziła ze skrzydła biurowego wprost do Nibylandii.

Rudolf Lestrange miał rację – już z daleka cuchnęło kłopotami. Karkarow poczuł, że obawy, które zrodziło w nim przesłuchanie, zupełnie odbiegające od standardowych pogaduszek przy dyktafonie i kubku herbaty, zmieniają się w pewność: ktoś umyślnie wkładał kij w mrowisko, obserwując z boku, co z tego wyniknie. Do diabła, Syriusz Black w Azkabanie! Przecież facet nie dożyje nawet poranka – żadna siła nie powstrzyma Dołohowa przed obdarciem go ze skóry!

Zresztą jak nie Dołohow, zrobi to ktoś inny, bo nikt tutaj nie darzył Blacka zbytnią miłością. Ten człowiek zabił więcej żołnierzy Riddle’a niż wszyscy partyzanci razem wzięci! Boże, to się skończy masakrą, przemknęło Igorowi przez głowę, gdy tuż po przekroczeniu progu zarejestrował wlepione w siebie, czujne spojrzenia współwięźniów. Co oni najlepszego zrobili?

Black musiał być już na górze, pewnie strażnicy odprowadzili go pod samą celę… tylko pod którą, skoro wszystkie miejsca od dawna były już przyklepane? Lestrange przewidział także i tę kwestię: szykowała się przeprowadzka. Karkarow zadrżał, wyobrażając sobie możliwe konsekwencje przetasowania, z własnym zgonem włącznie, bo przecież równie dobrze mógł wylądować sam na sam z Lucjuszem Malfoyem, który w najgorszym wypadku zaserwuje mu wykład o niższości mugoli w porównaniu z czystokrwistą arystokracją, jak i z Goyle’em, który na dzień dobry rozbije mu krzesło na głowie. Wbrew pozorom, możliwości sparowania więźniów w Pawilonie N nie było zbyt wiele. Chyba, żeby wziąć pod uwagę także „normalnych” kryminalistów, mieszając ich, jeden na jednego, ze śmierciożercami, ale na to nie odważyłby się nawet wicenaczelnik Maurycy Cross.

Z piętra dobiegały dźwięki przesuwanych mebli, przedmiotów uderzających o ziemię, pokrzykiwań. Pył zawisł w powietrzu, lśniąc jak pieprzone confetti w sylwestrową noc. Na dole aresztanci zbili się w małe grupki. Antoszka Dołohow wyglądał tak, jakby tylko cienka linia dzieliła go od rzucenia się na strażników z gołymi pięściami – szczerzył zęby jak wilk, obnażając je aż po dziąsła, a stojący obok Carrow przytrzymywał go za przedramię. Próba okiełznania Dołohowa przypominała walkę z wiatrakami. Karkarow nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem Riddle dokonał tej sztuki, skoro Dołohowa nie dało się ani przekupić, ani otumanić magią, ale fakt faktem, tylko on jeden miał na niego wpływ i potrafił wykorzystać tę dziką, niespożytą energię, do własnych celów. Po jego śmierci Antoszka stracił grunt pod nogami i zaczął odpływać w szaleństwo. Mimo to, nadal miał zwolenników, którzy widzieli w nim ideologicznego następcę Riddle’a. Cieszył się z tego powodu mirem należnym szefowi gangu.

Coś przefrunęło przez barierkę i upadło na środku Forum Romanum. Karkarow od razu rozpoznał zeszyt Rudolfa Lestrange’a.

 _Nasza cela_. Dobrali się do naszej celi, pomyślał i zadarł głowę do góry, ale nie dostrzegł niczego, poza zarysem galerii – pył momentalnie wdarł mu się pod powieki, powodując łzawienie. Przetarł oczy wierzchem dłoni.

– Ani się waż, Dołohow. – Usłyszał głos Mirona. – Ja nie żartuję: jeszcze jeden krok i oberwiesz między oczy. Drugiego ostrzeżenia nie będzie.

– Co on tu robi? Do reszty ocipieliście? – Dołohow mówił półgłosem, co oznaczało, że jest naprawdę wściekły. Zwykle darł się jak przekupka na targu, tak, że słychać go było na całym oddziale, a gdy się zaśmiał, urzędasom w drugim skrzydle podskakiwały kubki z herbatą. – Przecież to Syriusz Black! Wasz jebany bohater!

Znowu huknęło, trzasnęły kolejne drzwi. Hank musiał się świetnie bawić, wywracając ich cele do góry nogami, był stworzony do podobnych zajęć. Nikt z taką radością, jak on, nie rozcinał materacy, w poszukiwaniu nieistniejących dowodów zbrodni, nie zdzierał plakatów ze ścian i nie konfiskował listów. Teraz, sądząc po odgłosach, przechodził samego siebie, a jego kompania, złożona z dwóch pozostałych strażników z obstawy Blacka, wtórowała mu z entuzjazmem.

Jak dzieci na chwilę spuszczone z oka przez opiekunów.

– Pod ścianę, Dołohow. Ale już! – Miron nie żartował. W jego ręku pojawił się paralizator. – Słyszysz?

– Anton– syknął Carrow. – Odpuść.

– Kurwa mać! – Dołohow strącił jego rękę ze swojego ramienia. – Tak nie może być! Co się tu wyprawia, do cholery? Najpierw ograniczacie nam żarcie, potem odbieracie paczki, a teraz robicie nalot, jakbyśmy w gaciach trzymali co najmniej sztabki złota! Na łeb upadliście? My tu nawet fajek nie mamy, nie wspominając o innych delicjach! Prania nie robiłem od tygodnia, bo pralnię też zamknęliście, po co więźniowi czyste łachy? – wściekłym gestem zerwał z siebie koszulkę i rzucił ją Mironowi pod nogi. – Niech śmierdzi jak cap!

– Anton – powtórzył Carrow z naciskiem.

– Co? Może nie mam racji? – Oczy Rosjanina ciskały iskry. Jego moc była równie nieokiełznana, co charakter, więc gdyby nie bariera antymagiczna, rozpięta nad całym więzieniem, wysadziłby w powietrze samego siebie wraz z połową budynku. Karkarow widział go kiedyś w akcji, więc na wszelki wypadek odsunął się jak najdalej. Wzrokiem poszukał Rudolfa, ale nigdzie w pobliżu go nie zobaczył. – To jakiś absurd! I tak nas zabijecie, przecież tylko o to wam chodzi, więc po jaką cholerę odgrywacie tę szopkę, jakbyście naprawdę…

– Zależy nam na uczciwych procesach. Wiesz w ogóle, co oznacza to pojęcie, Dołohow?

To nie był Maurycy Cross, a raczej – nie tylko on. Karkarow, zajęty obserwowaniem akcji z Dołohowem, nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że do Nibylandii przybyli kolejni goście, tym razem jednak głównym wejściem, jak przystało na wysokich rangą funkcjonariuszy Jej Królewskiej Mości. Jednego z nich rozpoznał od razu, bo widywał go już wcześniej, chociaż nigdy z nim nie rozmawiał – wiedział, że to sędzia Crouch, ojciec Barty’ego Juniora i jeden z najbardziej zajadłych przeciwników generała Riddle’a. Przysłuchiwał się przesłuchaniom śmierciożerców, ale nie zadawał pytań, siedział tylko z boku i bez końca notował. Podobno kiedyś był prokuratorem, a jeszcze wcześniej – szpiegiem. Tak przynajmniej twierdził Lestrange, dodając przy tym, że gdyby Crouch urodził się w Niemczech, na dwieście procent wybrałby karierę „łowcy czarownic”.

Na Forum Romanum w jednej chwili zaroiło się od strażników, więc Dołohow musiał ochłonąć – podniósł ręce do góry i cofnął się aż do stołu do ping-ponga, gdzie zastygł, poniewczasie żałując, że pozbył się części ubrania. W Azkabanie było zimno jak w psiarni. Nie tylko z powodu starych murów i instalacji, których nikt nie wymieniał od czasów króla Artura, ale przede wszystkim dlatego, że bariera antymagiczna wymagała stałej temperatury utrzymanej na stosunkowo niskim poziomie. Komfort personelu i osadzonych miał przy tym wszystkim drugorzędne znaczenie.

Crouchowi towarzyszył, oczywiście, Maurycy Cross, który jak zwykle wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie i omiatał Nibylandię spojrzeniem właściciela kurzej fermy. Był niewysokim człowieczkiem w okularach, z włosami przylizanymi na żel, typ kiepskiego amanta lub fordansera z poprzedniej epoki. Nosił buty na koturnach, żeby dodać sobie wysokości, a usta ewidentnie pociągnął bezbarwną pomadką. Gdyby siedział w więzieniu, przecweliliby go w jednej chwili, ale ponieważ nie siedział, uchodził za konesera kobiecej urody.

Poza tymi dwoma pojawiło się pięciu strażników, jeśli nie liczyć ekipy Jankesa, która dalej robiła porządki z celami, Mirona i Charlie’ego Burnsa. Czyli kupa ludzi. Zbyt wielu, żeby próbować z nimi zadzierać.

– Co? Czyżbyś zapomniał języka w gębie? – zapytał Crouch, przeszywając Dołohowa zimnym spojrzeniem. W swoim szarym garniturze szytym na miarę, pod krawatem, starannie uczesany i pachnący, wyglądał jak człowiek z całkiem innego świata. – Tak myślałem. Panie Cross… – popatrzył na zastępcę naczelnika, który od razu pokiwał głową.

– Tak, tak. Tak – podchwycił radośnie, wyciągając z teczki kartkę papieru. – Zmiany! Nadchodzą zmiany! Na początek: przeprowadzka. Odczytam teraz listę nowych przydziałów.

– Co? – Tym razem nie wytrzymał Lucjusz Malfoy. – Za tydzień procesy, wszyscy jesteśmy na wylocie, a wy sobie urządzacie przetasowania? Po co zmieniać coś, co funkcjonuje bez zarzutu?

– Może dlatego, żeby co po niektórzy się nie zakochali? – parsknął Hank, ujawniając nareszcie swoje oblicze. Przechylił się przez barierkę. – Wszystko gotowe, panie Crouch, panie Cross. Cele czyste i gotowe do użytku. Nie ostał się ani jeden pornos.

– Bardzo dobrze – pochwalił go wicenaczelnik i odchrząknął. – Malfoy, Goyle...

– Co? Ja? Z tym idiotą?..

– …Avery i Yaxley, Carrow i Karkarow…

_Dzięki ci Boże, że nie Dołohow._

– Dołohow i Rabastan Lestrange. Black i Rudolf Lestrange. Crouch i Macnair. Crabbe i Nott. To by było na tyle. Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy będą zadowoleni.

Albo martwi, pomyślał Karkarow, zerkając na Rabastana, który z trudem zachowywał spokój. Nic dziwnego, wszyscy wiedzieli, że trzyma z Bartym Crouchem Juniorem (złośliwi twierdzili nawet, że mu obciąga), więc dzielenie celi z Dołohowem oznaczało dla niego poważne kłopoty. Karkarow wzdrygnął się, czując, że ktoś dotyka jego ramienia. Poznał Rudolfa.

– Nieźle rozegrane – szepnął tamten. – Czuć w tym rękę Krwawego Bartemiusza.

– Kogo…?

– Starego Croucha. To jego robota. Spójrz tylko. Udaje, że nie rozpoznaje własnego syna. Ten człowiek ma serce z kamienia!

To prawda, nikt, kto nie wiedziałby o pokrewieństwie sędziego Croucha z Crouchem Juniorem, nie odgadłby, patrząc na nich, że to ojciec z synem. I nawet nie chodziło o podobieństwo fizyczne – chociaż Bogiem a prawdą, młody Barty musiał być raczej podobny do matki – ale o zupełny brak emocji między nimi. Karkarow obserwował w życiu różne relacje, zresztą sam miał do ojca stosunek mocno ambiwalentny, ale czegoś takiego jak tutaj jeszcze nie widział. Żadnej złości. Żadnego żalu. Absolutnie nic, jakby ci dwaj spotkali się przypadkiem na ulicy, a potem, obojętni, poszli każdy w swoją stronę, żeby po latach spotkać się po dwóch przeciwnych stronach więziennego muru. Może grali, tego Karkarow nie mógł wykluczyć, bo jego magia, przytępiona blokadą, nie działała jak należy. Ale nawet jeśli tak – było to aktorstwo przerażająco realistyczne.

– Od jutra wznawiamy przesłuchania – ogłosił jeszcze Cross i zatrzasnął swoją słynną, skórzaną teczkę, droższą niż garnitur Croucha wraz z dodatkami. – Od samego rana. Będziecie bardzo zajęci, więc radzę dobrze się wyspać.

– Rozumiem, że przydzielono już adwokatów? – W tym momencie wszystkie oczy skierowały się na Rudolfa Lestrange’a. Karkarow, który stał w pobliżu niego, miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. – I będziemy mogli się z nimi spotkać?

– Nie przeginaj, Lestrange.

– Przeginać? – Rudolf uniósł brwi. – Jestem daleki od przeginania, panie Maurycy, wydawało mi się po prostu, że prawo do obrony to podstawowe prawo, jakie przysługuje aresztowanemu. A ja nie widziałem adwokata, odkąd mnie tu zamknęliście, czyli… – urwał i uśmiechnął się krzywo – bardzo przepraszam, ale mój kalendarz kreskowy znajduje się w celi, którą zamierzacie mi odebrać, więc uznajmy, że dawno. To znaczy nigdy. Czy ja coś słyszałem na temat uczciwego procesu, sędzio Crouch?

Crouch nie odpowiedział. Za to Maurycy Cross i owszem, z dużą ekspresją.

– Przecież sam jesteś adwokatem, do cholery! – wybuchnął. – Produkujesz więcej pism niż wszystkie kancelarie na Pokątnej razem wzięte, można by nimi wytapetować korytarze w całym Azkabanie! Już ty się nie bój, Lestrange, proces będzie taki, jak trzeba. To my tu jesteśmy po tej właściwej stronie, jakbyś zapomniał. I my teraz rozdajemy karty.

– O, przynajmniej z tym ostatnim mogę się zgodzić – mruknął Rudolf i zasalutował prześmiewczo, a potem ruszył po schodach na górę. Wcześniej schylił się jeszcze, żeby podnieść swój porzucony na ziemi notatnik.

Karkarow zadrżał. Może z zimna, a może dlatego, że poczuł na sobie spojrzenie sędziego Croucha. Nie odwrócił jednak głowy – ostatnie, na co mógł sobie pozwolić w takiej sytuacji, to okazanie słabości.

Co chcesz osiągnąć?, zapytał Croucha w duchu, dobrze wiedząc, że nie doczeka się odpowiedzi. Na kogo polujesz? Na Rudolfa? Dołohowa? Na mnie? Dlaczego właśnie teraz, skoro siedzimy tu od dawna, zdani na twoją łaskę lub niełaskę? Zdobyłeś nowe informacje? Brakuje ci dowodów i potrzebujesz potwierdzenia? Próbujesz, mimo wszystko, pomóc swojemu synowi? A może raczej chcesz go zniszczyć, żeby udowodnić wszem i wobec, że sam jesteś czysty? W co ty pogrywasz, Crouch?

….i dlaczego, na Boga, sprowadziłeś do Nibylandii Syriusza Blacka?

– Wszyscy do cel! – padła komenda. Nie posłuchali od razu, potrzebowali zachęty. – Głusi jesteście? – wrzasnął Hank. – Biegusiem, bo wam jutro śniadania nie wydam! Crabbe, a ty co? Biegniesz, czy zasypiasz na stojąco?

Groźba odebrania posiłku zadziałała lepiej niż rozkaz. Po chwili wszyscy stali na baczność pod ścianą, tyłem do drzwi cel, a przodem do barierki otaczającej galerię. Z tej perspektywy nie widzieli, co prawda, ani Croucha, ani jego świty, ale mieli świetny widok na platformę strażniczą i monitory, które emanowały zimnym, niebieskawym światłem. Przed nimi, na wysokim krześle, trochę podobnym do barowego stołka, usadowił się CharliBurns, z długopisem zatkniętym za ucho. Widocznie właśnie zaczynał szychtę. Poza nim, kręciło się tam jeszcze dwóch strażników, w tym słynna porucznik Fay, o której powiadano, że nie przepuści żadnemu, taką ma chcicę. Wszyscy wyglądali na skupionych i bardzo zajętych, zapewne z powodu wizytacji, od której zależały ich ewentualne premie.

– Nie tutaj, Ruski. – Pomagier Hanka, Bobby, ostrzyżony na jeża drągal o błyszczącej gębie, popchnął Karkarowa w kierunku innej celi, tej, którą wcześniej zajmowali Nott z Carrowem. – Przyzwyczajaj się do nowego domu… A ty dokąd? – zainteresował się nagle Lucjuszem Malfoy’em, który wysunął się przez szereg i próbował go minąć. – Zapomniałeś czegoś, czy spacerujesz, żeby mnie bardziej wkurzyć?

Lucjusz wyglądał tak, jakby nie bardzo wiedział, co odpowiedzieć.

– Mogę zabrać szczoteczkę do zębów, czy mam ją pożyczać od Goyle’a? – zapytał w końcu, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Od drzwi do celi dzieliły go jakieś trzy, może cztery kroki, ale nie zdecydował się pokonać tej odległości, mając na uwadze paralizator, który wystawał zza paska Bobby’ego, gotowy do użycia w każdym momencie. Już raz takim paralizatorem oberwał. To było jak zaklęcie, tylko gorzej, bo człowiek nie mógł postawić mentalnej tarczy. W dodatku trudno powiedzieć, co bardziej bolało: porażone nerwy, czy zszargana duma, gdy na spodniach, w okolicach krocza, pojawiły się mokre plamy.

– No ja nie wiem, Malfoy. Na moje możesz w ogóle nie myć zębów, bylebyś tylko na mnie nie chuchał. – Bobby klasnął w ręce. – Wszyscy gotowi?

Stali ramię przy ramieniu, sparowani tak, jak rozkazał Maurycy Cross, unikając patrzenia na siebie nawzajem. Tylko Gregory Goyle, który po urazie głowy nie bardzo wiedział, kim jest, i co się z nim dzieje, zdawał się zadowolony z nowej sytuacji – pozostali nie ukrywali wrogości. Dołohow, ciągle bez koszulki, szczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, który był jawną groźbą; Carrow patrzył pod nogi, jakby liczył nieistniejące klepki w podłodze; Rudolf udawał, że niebezpieczeństwo, jakie zawisło nad jego bratem, zupełnie go nie obchodzi, Rabastan natomiast, wyprostowany jak struna, odmawiał w duchu jakąś litanię, czy – jak przypuszczał Igor – kolejne wersy „Międzynarodówki”. Nott pstrykał palcami – nawyk wielbiciela jazzu, który spędzał w klubie „Whiplash” każdą przepustkę; Avery założył ręce na kark i medytował; Malfoy stał w bezruchu jak jeden z antycznych posągów z jego własnej kolekcji, przy czym efekt psuły pomarańczowe drelichy, a Barty jak to Barty, patrzył na dementorów z taką pogardą, że chyba tylko obecność jego ojca na dolnym piętrze powstrzymała Hanka Rogersa przed rozbiciem mu twarzy na miazgę.

Karkarow zamknął oczy, ale świat, wbrew jego oczekiwaniom, nie przestał istnieć. Wręcz przeciwnie. Ciągły, kilkusekundowy dźwięk, przypominający warkot motoru, oznaczał, ciszę nocną.

– Kolorowych snów!

*

Karkarow zapytał mnie niedawno, czy się boję. Skłamałem.

Stoimy pod ścianą, jak partyzanci, których rozstrzelaliśmy w siedemdziesiątym ósmym na przedmieściach Cardiff, właściwie nawet nie pamiętam, z jakiego powodu, każdy pogrążony we własnych myślach. Ja, Rudolf Lestrange, zbrodniarz wojenny i więzień numer AZ–PN004, rysuję stopą półkole, chociaż dobrze wiem, że czar nie zadziała. No cóż, nawyki drugą naturą frontowca. Uśmiecham się, widząc, że Carrow robi dokładnie to samo, ale on nie odwzajemnia uśmiechu i szybko zaciera ślady.

Bardzo słusznie.

Mój współlokator czeka już w celi, dlatego miejsce obok mnie, pod ścianą, świeci pustką. Jako jedyny nie mam pary – żadnego ramienia przy ramieniu, łokcia przy łokciu i lepkiej, ciągnącej się od lat nienawiści – dlatego oddycham lekko i bez zbędnego pośpiechu. Jakbym wędrował po lesie. Domyślam się, co będę musiał zrobić. Domyśliłem się tego w tej samej sekundzie, w której nazwisko Lestrange połączono raz z Dołohowem, a raz z Blackiem. To nie była trudna szarada.

Karkarow zapytał mnie, czy boję się śmierci, a ja skłamałem, bo tak naprawdę boję się tylko tego, że mnie wypuszczą.

– Kolorowych snów! – krzyczy Hank Rogers i unosi rękę, dając znak, że wszystko gotowe do „zaciemnienia”.

Brzęczy alarm. Dzienne światła gasną, jedno po drugim, ustępując miejsca nocnej iluminacji, która maluje nasze twarze na trupi odcień bieli, przez co wszyscy wyglądamy, jakbyśmy przed chwilą powstali z grobów. Banda Łazarzy. Mam dobry słuch, więc dociera do mnie mamrotanie mojego brata – rozpoznaję rosyjskie słowa, ale nie rozumiem ich sensu, co doskonale podsumowuje moją relację z Rabastanem. Od dawna żyjemy na innych płaszczyznach leksykalnych, czyli, jakby powiedział Snape, za chuj się nie dogadujemy. Mimo to, naprawdę wolałbym nie znaleźć Rabastana w łaźni z wypatroszonym gardłem, podobnie jak swego czasu Karkarow nie potrafił zostawić umierającego Snape’a na pastwę losu.

Tak, o tym też wiem. O ich małym sekrecie. Jak na razie z nikim się tą wiedzą nie podzieliłem.

– To będzie jatka – mruczy Nott bardziej do siebie, niż do kogokolwiek innego. – Cholerna, krwawa jatka.

Wzruszam ramionami.

Jestem Rudolf Lestrange, z wykształcenia prawnik, z zawodu wojskowy, strateg, aktualnie więzień numer AZ–PN004. Czekam na proces. Razem ze mną czekają moi towarzysze:

Więzień numer AZ–PN001, Anton Dołohow. Niezrównoważony, dziki, wierny Riddle’owi nawet po jego śmierci. Nieformalny przywódca grupy. _Zbrodniarz wojenny._

Więzień numer AZ–PN002, Barty Crouch Junior. Ponadprzeciętnie inteligentny, wybrakowany emocjonalnie i rządny władzy. Młody-gniewny, pretendent do korony. _Zbrodniarz wojenny._

Więzień numer AZ–PN003, Henry Avery. Potomek sławnego pirata, ekscentryk, który chadza własnymi drogami i zawsze postawi swój własny interes nad interesem ogółu. Bogaty jak sam diabeł i jeszcze bardziej rozrzutny. _Zbrodniarz wojenny._

Więzień numer AZ–PN005, Walden Macnair. Medyk, z którego zrobiono kata. Z natury filozof, wyznawca Emila Ciorana. _Zbrodniarz wojenny._

Więzień numer AZ–PN006, Amycus Carrow. Były bokser, a nawet mistrz Europy juniorów w wadze półciężkiej. Silnoręki Toma Riddle’a i jego ulubiony człowiek od zadań specjalnych. _Zbrodniarz wojenny._

Więzień numer AZ–PN007, Corban Yaxley. Świetna pamięć, talent do liczb i zupełny brak wyobraźni. Księgowy i szpieg w ministerstwie. _Zbrodniarz wojenny_.

Więzień numer AZ–PN008, Vincent Crabbe. Człowiek od słów, agitator, który przekonałby do grzechu nawet świętego. Lubi wystawne życie, przyjęcia i towarzystwo młodych kobiet. _Zbrodniarz wojenny._

Więzień numer AZ–PN009, Lucjusz Malfoy. Dyplomata, miłośnik sztuki i kolekcjoner. Ambasador przy premier Margaret Thatcher i jej tajny doradca od spraw magii. _Zbrodniarz wojenny._

Więzień numer AZ–PN010, Teodor Nott. Krańcowy produkt chowu wsobnego, arystokrata i utracjusz, a przy okazji doskonały manipulant. Jednym zdaniem, rzuconym mimochodem nad kieliszkiem koniaku, potrafi więcej zdziałać, niż Carrow za pomocą pięści. _Zbrodniarz wojenny._

Więzień numer AZ–PN011, Gregory Goyle. Doświadczony frontowiec i dowódca. Podczas jednej z akcji został ranny, przez co stracił pamięć i cofnął się mentalnie do poziomu dziesięciolatka. _Zbrodniarz wojenny._

Więzień numer AZ–PN012, Rabastan Lestrange. Absolwent Uniwersytetu Moskiewskiego i były komunista, a później jeden z głównych ideologów organizacji generała Toma Riddle’a. Specjalista od spraw Wschodu. _Zbrodniarz wojenny._

Więzień numer AZ–PN13, Igor Karkarow, magoinżynier, wynalazca i naukowiec. Pół-Ukrainiec, pół-Rosjanin z Komsomolska. Empata. Oklumenta. Niewiele mówi, ale jego umysł pracuje na wysokich obrotach dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. _Zbrodniarz wojenny_.

Więzień numer AZ–PN14 Syriusz Black…

Urywam myśl, bo za moimi plecami zatrzaskują się drzwi. Charakterystyczny warkot świadczy o tym, że nawet, gdybym szarpał klamkę przez resztę nocy, nie osiągnąłbym niczego poza oparzeniami skóry – włączono już wszystkie zabezpieczenia. Aż do szóstej rano będziemy zamknięci w celach, za towarzystwo mając jedynie siebie i współlokatora. Wypuszczą nas dopiero na dźwięk pobudki.

Omiatam spojrzeniem celę, tę samą, którą wcześniej dzieliłem z Igorem. Jego rzeczy zniknęły, podobnie jak moje, ostało się tylko lusterko, którego używam do golenia, i pusty, obtłuczony kubek. Nie ma ani książek, ani szkiców na ścianach, wyparowały kombinezony na zmianę, szczoteczki do zębów, a nawet szorstkie, szarobure koce, które do tej pory przykrywały prycze. Cuchnie detergentami. Na ziemi, tuż obok sedesu, siedzi Syriusz Black z papierem toaletowym przy twarzy i próbuje zatamować krwawienie z nosa. Bez skutku. Nie odwraca się, żeby na mnie spojrzeć, jakby w ogóle nie zwrócił na mnie uwagę.

– Moja prycza jest na górze – oznajmiam i wskakuję na górne łóżko, nie czekając na reakcję Blacka. To przecież _moja_ cela i _moje_ łóżko, byłem tu pierwszy. Mam przewagę. Roluję jasiek i podkładam go pod głowę, a potem przymykam oczy, chociaż dobrze wiem, że tej nocy nie zasnę. – Nie lubię cię, Black – dodaję po chwili – ale dam ci jedną, dobrą radę…

Słyszę szelest, odgłos odkręcanego kurka, a potem szmer wody. Black nie odpowiada, ale jestem prawie pewien, że wszystko rozumie, jego obojętność na bodźce zewnętrzne to gra pozorów. Próba odwleczenia czegoś, co i tak jest nieuchronne: zaakceptowania nowej sytuacji.

– …nigdy, pod żadnym pozorem, nie odwracaj się do nikogo tyłem – kończę i przewracam się na bok, podkulając nogi, tak, żeby nie wystawały poza pryczę.

Aż do rana wsłuchujemy się w swoje oddechy.


	3. Człowiek, który zamarzał (Azkaban)

**Rozdział III**

**Człowiek, który zamarzał**

**(Azkaban)**

Wiatr zawiał z taką siłą, że Erica musiała przytrzymać kapelusz, bo w przeciwnym razie odfrunąłby w siną dal. Siekł drobny, nieprzyjemny deszcz. Od przystanku, do magazynu meblarskiego, w którym pracowała, nie było daleko, raptem kwadrans drogi spacerkiem, ale i tak zdążyła przemoknąć do suchej nitki. Była niewyspana i kręciło jej się w głowie, a jakby tego było mało, zaczynała kasłać. Cholerna plucha! Perspektywa spędzenia kolejnych godzin w nieogrzewanym biurze (nie łudźmy się, na pewno nie zdążyli naprawić grzejników) sprawiała, że Erica miała ochotę odwrócić się na pięcie i uciec, gdzie pieprz rośnie, ale ponieważ nie mogła sobie na to pozwolić, zacisnęła zęby i pomaszerowała dalej. Machnęła przepustką przy pierwszej bramie i odburknęła strażnikowi „dzień dobry”. Potem pokonała parking, o tej porze niemal całkowicie pusty – tylko na skraju placu stały dwie ciężarówki, które załadowywano skrzyniami, a także samochód Croucha, przykryty brezentem – i nareszcie dotarła do celu. Jeszcze dzień się porządnie nie zaczął, a ona już go miała powyżej uszu.

– Dzień dobry, panno Fitzgerald – przywitał ją Bobby, który tego dnia dyżurował na drugiej, wewnętrznej bramce. Był ubrany jak do wyjścia, włącznie z czapką i rękawiczkami bez palców, chociaż szychtę zaczął godzinę temu. W dłoniach trzymał kubek z herbatą. – Parszywa pogoda! A wie pani, że nie zdążyli jeszcze naprawić grzejników?

– No co pan nie powie – mruknęła, ściągając kapelusz. – Zadziwiające. A myślałam, że naprawią, a w gratisie dorzucą nowy zlew, w damskim na piętrze, bo od miesiąca zamiast zlewu mamy dziurę w ścianie.

– Przynajmniej macie ścianę…

– Nie no, jasne! Mamy też podłogi i sufit. Z wyjątkiem tego miejsca, w którym zarwał się strop.

Narzekanie na oddział gospodarczy było rytuałem w Meblarni, jak pieszczotliwie nazywano Zakład Karny Azkaban (bo właśnie tym był ów „magazyn meblarski”, w którym pracowała Erica), chociaż, tak po prawdzie, winny był raczej kierownik od spraw finansowych. W budynku, który miał już swoje lata, niedoróbka goniła niedoróbkę i zakrawało na cud, że nikt jeszcze nie zginął, przywalony betonowym bloczkiem. Sam główny korpus więzienia, gdzie znajdowały się cele, nie wyglądał jeszcze najgorzej, bo była to solidna robota z przełomu wieków, natomiast dobudowana na chybcika część administracyjna ledwo trzymała się kupy. Przeciągi hulały po ogromnych pokojach, nie przystosowanych do pełnienia funkcji biurowych, grzejniki psuły się raz na tydzień, a sanitariaty wołały o pomstę do nieba. O archiwach nie warto nawet wspominać! Ktoś, kto zaprojektował tę budę, sam w niej powinien pracować przez resztę życia, bo każda inna kara byłaby dla niego zbyt łagodna.

Erica machnęła autograf w książce wejść-wyjść i wspięła się po schodach na pierwsze piętro, gdzie przywitał ją znajomy aromat kawy i kurzu. Pokój, w którym stało kilka biurek, poprzedzielanych szafami, kupionymi za bezcen z wyprzedaży, wydawał się pusty, ale dźwięki pracującej kserokopiarki psuły to złudzenie. Ann, jak zwykle, przyszła do pracy najwcześniej.

– Czy ty czasami sypiasz? – zapytała Erica i po omacku wygrzebała z szuflady kubek, który błagał o porządne czyszczenie. Zignorowała tę niemą prośbę, podobnie jak wczoraj, przedwczoraj i w zeszłym tygodniu. – Wiesz, która jest godzina?

– Kawę masz w dzbanku – oświadczył pogodny głos zza szafy. – Tylko mleko się popsuło, trzeba kogoś przekabacić, żeby skoczył do sklepu po nowe.

– Pieprzyć mleko.

– Jak sobie chcesz. Widziałaś samochód Croucha?

Ann wyłoniła się z mroku, dzierżąc w objęciach pokaźną stertę kserówek. Z ulgą położyła je na blacie swojego biurka. Widocznie postanowiła już dzisiaj przygotować materiały dla oskarżycieli, słusznie mniemając, że to tylko początek lawiny ich życzeń – pierwszy proces zaplanowano na przyszły czwartek, a to oznaczało mnóstwo dodatkowej roboty.

– Masz z nim romans?

– Z samochodem Croucha? – Anna zrobiła duże oczy. – Nie, dziękuję, żyję w szczęśliwej relacji z metrem. Pytałam, czy widziałaś go na parkingu.

– Tak, stoi. Pod brezentem. Ktoś mu znowu wytłukł szyby? Jeszcze trochę i Crouch zbankrutuje na szklarzach. Który to już raz? Trzeci? Czwarty? Mogliby wreszcie złapać tych smarkaczy, bo to się robi coraz bardziej żałosne.

– Może wcale nie chcą ich łapać.

– Prędzej ktoś im zakazał – prychnęła Erica – bo to synalek posła z córeczką ministra. Był już ktoś z Nibylandii z rozkładem przesłuchań? – zmieniła temat, przypominając sobie, że znowu obiecała protokołować za Karen, której dziecko chorowało na grypę. – Czy ktokolwiek w tym cyrku wie w ogóle, jakie mamy plany na dzisiaj?

Ann uznała, że pytanie jest retoryczne i wróciła do studiowała listy zleceń. Zdążyła dojechać do połowy, zaznaczając najważniejsze punkty kolorowym flamastrem, gdy trzasnęły drzwi na korytarzu i do pokoju wparował Mały Eddie z torbą drożdżówek w jednej siatce i z korespondencją z ministerstwa w drugiej. Dyszał, jakby całą drogę z centrali pokonał biegiem, chociaż tak naprawdę teleportował się po drugiej stronie parkingu. Nosił czapkę z neonowym napisem „Fighter” i wełniany szalik, tak długi, że okręcał go wokół szyi kilkukrotnie, a i tak jego koniec zwisał mu do połowy piersi.

– Prowiant przyszedł! – oznajmił, przy czym trudno było orzec, czy ma na myśli listy, czy jednak drożdżówki. – Niech mi któraś pokwituje, bo muszę lecieć z powrotem!

Erica wyrwała mu torbę z jedzeniem i włożyła do niej twarz. Pachniało bosko.

– Wiesz, że to dla wszystkich do podziału, prawda? – Eddie patrzył na nią z rozbawieniem. – Pokwitujesz, czy będziesz się sztachać przez następną godzinę?

– No już, już. Nie marudź.

Korespondencja wyglądała o wiele mniej apetycznie od drożdżówek, szczególnie, że było jej tak dużo, jakby wszyscy święci przypomnieli sobie o Meblarni w tym samym czasie. Erica od razu wyłowiła koperty od oskarżycieli: były szare, podłużne i opatrzone urzędowymi pieczęciami. August Rookwood chyba upadł na głowę, skoro sądził, że wyrobią się z tym w ciągu jednego dnia! W słowniku tego człowieka nie funkcjonowały pojęcia takie jak „weekend”, „czas wolny”, czy „odpoczynek” – gdyby to zależało od niego, wszyscy w biurze pracowaliby nieustannie, podobnie jak on sam. Erica nie pamiętała, żeby kiedykolwiek brał urlop. Barty Crouch, według niektórych, był podręcznikowym przykładem pracoholika, ale nawet on przegrywał w starciu z prokuratorem, który w pracy był _zawsze_ i chyba nawet sypiał w swoim biurze, bo widywano go w budynku o najdziwniejszych porach dnia i nocy.

– Rookwood całkiem zwariował – stwierdziła Ann, zaglądając Erice przez ramię. Wyjęła pierwszą z brzegu kopertę i rozcięła ją przy pomocy specjalnego nożyka. Szybko przeleciała tekst wzrokiem. – On chyba naprawdę sądzi, że nie mam nic innego do roboty, tylko kserować dla niego miliony tomów akt! Mógłby ruszyć tyłek i sam się tu pofatygować!

– Albo wysłać którego ze swoich pomagierów – dopowiedziała Erica. – A propos, trzeba by zawiadomić archiwum, żeby przygotowali, co trzeba. Może sama tam skoczę, tak będzie szybciej…

– Nie boisz się?

– Filcha? – zmarszczyła brwi. – Boję się tylko tego, że któregoś pięknego dnia nie wytrzymam i rozbiję mu nos. Ten człowiek działa mi na nerwy.

Chciała dodać coś jeszcze, ale w tym momencie do biura wpadła Sylvia Gallow, z rozwianym włosem, niedoubrana i czerwona jak burak. Pewnie jak zwykle spóźniła się na autobus, a potem biegła tutaj aż od przystanku. Wyglądała tak, jakby tylko cienka, czerwona linia dzieliła ją od zawału serca.

Za nią do pokoju wślizgnął się Kenny O’Bryan. Zamiast zdjąć palto, od razu usiadł na swoim krześle i uderzył czołem o blat biurka.

– Dogorywam – wymamrotał niewyraźnie. – Dobijcie mnie, tak będzie bardziej humanitarnie.

Erica rzuciła skoroszyt tuż obok jego głowy. Drgnął, ale nie zmienił pozycji.

– Wymagasz humanitaryzmu od pracowników więzienia? – zapytała bezlitośnie i uderzyła go w plecy. – Nie ma tak dobrze! Tyle razy ci mówiłam, że chlanie w środku tygodnia to kiepski pomysł.

– Ciotka Wendy miała imieniny.

– Twoja ciotka ma imieniny cztery razy w tygodniu. Sugeruję przestawić się na ziołowe herbatki, bo szanownej ciotuchnie wątroba siądzie. Masz tu, pij – postawiła na skoroszycie kubek z kawą. – A potem wyprodukuj parę pism do skarbówki, to ci dobrze zrobi na kaca.

Odpowiedzią był przeciągły jęk.

Sylvia usiłowała okiełznać swoje włosy za pomocą wsuwek, ale szło jej tak marnie, że w końcu machnęła ręką i po prostu związała je w koński ogon. Założyła okulary. Miała dzisiaj dyżur podczas konferencji prasowej, więc ubrała się w kostium, w którym wyglądała jak gwiazda filmowa w przerwie na lunch i Erica po raz kolejny pomyślała, że to naprawdę niesprawiedliwe, że jedni rodzą się z figurą Audrey Hepburn, a inni nie.

Dopiła swoją kawę i zgarnęła ze stołu kartkę z wypisanymi sygnaturami.

– No to idę do lochów – oznajmiła z rezygnacją. – Jak nie wrócę za godzinę, to wezwijcie pomoc.

– Dla ciebie, czy dla Filcha?

– Dla jego cholernej kotki.

O tej porze, czyli o siódmej, część biurowa nie wyglądała już tak ponuro jak pół godziny wcześniej, no i kręciło się tutaj o wiele więcej osób. Erica co chwila odpowiadała „dzień dobry”, a raz zatrzymała się nawet na dłużej, bo spotkała koleżankę z księgowości, która sprzedała jej plotkę na temat nagród. Podobno mieli je wypłacać pod koniec miesiąca, ale komu i w jakich kwotach, tego nie wiedział nikt, włącznie z kierownictwem – każdy mówił co innego. No cóż, pomyślała Erica, na oślep uderzając dłonią w to miejsce na ścianie, w którym powinien znajdować się włącznik, niech dadzą cokolwiek, byleby tylko dali, bo jeszcze trochę i zacznę się żywić suchym chlebem! Zapaliło się światło. Schody, prowadzące do archiwum, były wąskie i strome, więc szła powoli, żeby z nich nie spaść. Już raz przypłaciła brawurę skręconą kostką, więc wolała nie popełnić tego samego błędu po raz drugi.

– Halo, Argie? Jesteś tam? – zapytała, gdy tylko weszła do środka. – Czy cię mole wreszcie zeżarły? – mruknęła na własny użytek, po czym podeszła do wąskiego, drewnianego blatu, który oddzielał część dostępną dla wszystkich, od części stricte archiwalnej. Żeby wejść dalej, trzeba było przepustki, a tę posiadało jedynie trzech pracowników Azkabanu: naczelnik i dwóch archiwistów – reszta musiała wypełniać kwity i czekać za „ladą” na swoją kolej. Erica nie znosiła Argusa Filcha, ale musiała przyznać, że zna się na swojej robocie. Był skarbnicą wiedzy, miał absolutnego świra na punkcie katalogów, porządku i regulaminu, no i przede wszystkim, w kilka minut odnajdywał właściwą teczkę, nawet, jeśli jedyna informacja, jaką otrzymywał od zleceniodawcy, brzmiała: „no, pan wie, siedział tu taki w sześćdziesiątym czwartym, zamordował żonę i jej kochanka, a potem wyskoczył przez okno z szóstego piętra.”

Erica była lepiej przygotowana, miała sygnatury. Położyła kartkę na blacie i wygładziła ją dłonią, raz po raz zerkając w głąb korytarza między regałami, z nadzieją, że wypatrzy tam archiwistę. Niestety, Filcha gdzieś wcięło – być może zaszył się na zapleczu, żeby wypić poranną szklanicę krwi… czy co on tam pijał zamiast kawy, żeby się rozbudzić. Krążyły o nim różne plotki. Był charłakiem, podobnie jak wielu pracowników pionu administracyjnego, więc to akurat nie robiło na nikim wrażenia, natomiast jego wygląd i sposób bycia i owszem. Powiedzieć, że był odpychający, to powiedzieć zbyt mało – on ewidentnie nie znosił ludzi, nie kryjąc się z tym zupełnie, przy czym nie robił żadnej różnicy między wysoko postawionymi urzędnikami, a urzędniczą drobnicą, wszystkich traktując z taką samą niechęcią.

– Argie! – zniecierpliwiła się Erica. – Przyjdziesz tu wreszcie, czy sama mam cię poszukać? Dostaliśmy zlecenie od Rookwooda… aaa, do diabła! – Aż podskoczyła, gdy nagle, zupełnie niespodziewanie, na blacie pojawiła się bura kotka. Zwierzak miauknął, a potem usadowił się na kartce z sygnaturami i zaczął wylizywać sobie futro. – Weź tę psychopatkę ode mnie, jestem uczulona na sierść!

– Już dobrze, Pani Hudson – rozległ się nieprzyjemny, chropowaty głos. Głos nałogowego palacza. – To tylko sekretarka, możesz ją zignorować. Wracaj na obchód.

– Tylko sekretarka? – Erica na wszelki wypadek odsunęła się na bezpieczną odległość. Ten kot przyprawiał ją o dreszcze. Patrzył w taki sposób, jakby nie tylko rozumiał, co się do niego mówi, ale też wyciągał wnioski i dokonywał pogłębionej analizy problemu. Gdyby nie to, że Meblarnia była najmniej magicznym miejscem w całym Londynie, wliczając w to brytyjski parlament, Erica dałaby sobie głowę uciąć, że Pani Hudson to albo niezarejestrowany animag, albo upiór w kociej skórze. Ale ponieważ bariera antymagiczna, która otaczała budynek, wykryłaby takie oszustwo od razu, musiała przyjąć do wiadomości, że kotka, podobnie jak jej właściciel, to po prostu wredne bydle i nic ponadto. – Przypomnę ci tą „tylko sekretarkę” jak będziesz mnie prosił o napisanie kolejnego pisma do kadr. Masz tutaj sygnatury – podała Filchowi kartkę. – I nawet mi nie mów, że potrzebuję specjalnego zezwolenia, sratatata, żeby te akta pożyczyć. Muszę je dostać na dzisiaj i koniec.

Pani Hudson zeskoczyła z blatu i, z podniesionym na sztorc ogonem, pomaszerowała w stronę regałów, natomiast Argus Filch zmrużył oczy i przez dłuższą chwilę analizował kartkę ze zleceniem. Wyglądał na zniesmaczonego.

– Po co prokuraturze akta Pantaleona Croucha? – zapytał w końcu, przeszywając Erikę podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. – To jest dział NN, sprzed drugiej wojny. Takich rzeczy nie wypożyczamy, można je tylko obejrzeć na miejscu.

– Kserokopii nie da się zrobić?

– Zakaz kserowania. Poza tym, po co Rookwoodowi te akta… – powtórzył Filch, coraz bardziej zamyślony – skoro już je przeglądał, nie dalej jak miesiąc temu? Sam widziałem, jak robił notatki. Niech z nich teraz skorzysta, skoro tak mu na tym zależy.

Erica zaklęła w duchu. Prawdę mówiąc, miała gdzieś, co i kiedy Rookwood robi z aktami – jeśli o nią chodziło, mógł nimi nawet podcierać tyłek – ale nie podobało jej się, że nie zdoła zrealizować planu, który zakładał skserowanie wszystkiego, o co prosili oskarżyciele. Zadzieranie z nimi nie należało do przyjemności. Szczególnie wtedy, gdy chodzili jak nakręceni, warczeli na wszystkich wkoło i średnio co godzinę grozili wyciągnięciem konsekwencji służbowych, chociaż nie mieli do tego żadnych podstaw. Cholerny Rookwood, cholerne procesy, cholerne akta z działu NN! Erica nie musiała wysilać wyobraźni, żeby przewidzieć, jak to się skończy. Najdalej po kwadransie od chwili wysłania do prokuratury niepełnego kompletu kserokopii, nastąpi telefon zwrotny, w którym pracownicy Meblarni zostaną odżegnani od czci oraz wiary, a potem zmuszeni do „przemyślenia swojej decyzji raz jeszcze”, „w imię dobra wspólnego”. Informacja o konflikcie dotrze do naczelnika, który wpadnie w szał. W konsekwencji wszyscy, od Filcha przez sekretariat, aż po kierownika oddziału, dostaną opieprz, akta zostaną odnalezione, skopiowane, a cały incydent zniknie z oficjalnej dokumentacji, jakby nigdy do niczego nie doszło.

Krótko mówiąc: tracili tylko czas. Erica nie zamierzała do tego dopuścić.

– Daruj sobie, Argie – powiedziała pojednawczo. Z kim innym, być może, spróbowałaby poflirtować, ale miała do czynienia z Filchem, czyli z jednostką całkowicie odporną na takie zabiegi. – Przecież wiesz, jak to się skończy, przerabialiśmy to niejednokrotnie. Po prostu przynieś mi te akta, dobrze? – popatrzyła mu prosto w oczy. – Obiecuję, że będę ich pilnować jak oka w głowie. Słowo skauta.

– Taki z ciebie skaut, Fitzgerald, jak ze mnie himalaista – warknął Filch, ale złożył kartkę na pół, a potem wcisnął do kieszeni workowatych spodni. – Co tak stoisz? – dodał jeszcze, taksując ją wrogim spojrzeniem. – Myślisz, że załatwię ci to od ręki? Nie ma tak dobrze! Idź lepiej upudrować nos, bo trochę to potrwa.

– Poczekam – odparowała i usiadła przy jednym z małych, kwadratowych stolików, które przygotowano z myślą o interesantach. Sięgnęła po plik kartek, leżących w rogu, i jedną z nich zaczęła składać w jedyny wzór origami, jaki zapamiętał z dzieciństwa, czyli w fikuśne pudełko. Szło jej tak kiepsko, że musiała zacząć od nowa.

– Jak sobie chcesz – usłyszała, a potem rozległ się zgrzyt przesuwanych regałów. Filch zniknął w głębi archiwum. Udał się na poszukiwania złotego runa.

Krzyżyk na drogę, pomyślała z niechęcią.

Po pięciu minutach znudziło jej się składanie kartek, a po kolejnych pięciu zaczęła krążyć po czytelni, jak chomik uwięziony w terrarium – cierpliwość nigdy nie należała do cech, którymi mogłaby się pochwalić. Pomieszczenie było obskurne, źle ogrzewane i po prostu brzydkie. Wyposażono je w kilka stołów, każdy z innej parafii, oraz krzesła, tak niewygodne, jakby ktoś specjalnie wybrał taki a nie inny model, żeby odstraszyć interesantów. Mało kto przychodził tutaj na dłużej – raczej zlecano Filchowi przygotowanie akt, a potem przysyłano po nie wózek, który zawoził je prosto do biura. Czasem tylko pojawiał się ktoś z zewnątrz, z kancelarii albo skarbówki, żeby sprawdzić jakieś dane i porobić notatki, ale nie zdarzało się to zbyt często, bo archiwum ministerialne dysponowało o wiele większą ilością informacji. Było też wygodniejsze i nowoczesne, wyposażone w magiczne wyszukiwarki i inne udogodnienia, których, z oczywistych względów, brakowało w Azkabanie. Dlatego korzystano z niego o wiele chętniej.

Erica próbowała nie myśleć o tym, co, u diabła, Rookwood we własnej osobie robił w królestwie Filcha, skoro miał od tego ludzi, ale ciągle do tego wracała. To było naprawdę dziwne. To znaczy – sama obecność Rookwooda w Meblarni nie budziła zdziwienia, bo bywał tutaj dość często, żeby porozmawiać z Hawkinsem lub Crouchem, a najczęściej z oboma jednocześnie, ale po co przeglądał akta z działu NN? Pantaleon Crouch, jak można się domyślać, był krewnym Barty’ego, jakimś jego prapradziadkiem lub praprastryjem, a skoro jego dane znajdowały się w archiwum Meblarni, musiał siedzieć. Tylko za co? Spisek, działalność wywrotowa, czy pospolite przestępstwo? A może jeszcze coś innego?

Ciekawe, czy Barty wie, przemknęło jej nagle przez głowę, że prokuratura grzebie w papierach jego rodziny... Może warto byłoby go poinformować? Parsknęła, rozbawiona własną głupotą. A może warto byłoby, Erico Fitzgerald, żebyś zajęła się pracą, zamiast wymyślać fabuły kiepskich filmów szpiegowskich?

Filch nie wracał tak długo, że zaczęła wątpić, czy jeszcze żyje. Po raz kolejny okrążyła czytelnię, zajrzała we wszystkie kąty, na najbardziej zakurzonym stole narysowała trupią czaszkę, a potem, z westchnieniem, usiadła na tym samym krześle, na którym siedziała wcześniej. Palce zdrętwiały jej z zimna. W końcu, gdy miała naprawdę – _naprawdę_ – dosyć i była bliska rejterady z tego przeklętego miejsca, coś trzasnęło o blat. W tym samym momencie na kolana Eriki wskoczyła Pani Hudson i zaczęła ją „udeptywać”, przygotowując w ten sposób legowisko do spania.

– Po moim trupie – warknęła dziewczyna i strąciła ją na ziemię. Kotka wyglądała na obrażoną. – Argie? Wiesz, że masz do tego wózek, prawda? – powiedziała, unosząc brwi. Na blacie leżała sterta akt, zdecydowanie przekraczająca normę, jaką powinien dźwigać człowiek, niezależnie od płci i kondycji fizycznej. – Wózki nie gryzą, wierz mi. A możesz dzięki nim zaoszczędzić na rehabilitacji w szpitalu.

– Dziękuję za troskę – odburkną i wytarł czoło wierzchem dłoni. Był brudny i spocony. Włosy, zazwyczaj związane kitek, spadały mu na twarz w skołtunionych pasmach. Położył ostatnie akta na wierzch piramidy i schylił się, żeby podnieść z podłogi Panią Hudson. Kotka wczepiła się pazurami w jego sweter i zaczęła mruczeć.

Oboje, zarówno Filch, jak i Erica, zdawali sobie sprawę, że wszystko wyglądałoby inaczej, gdyby byli „normalnym” magami, pracującymi w „normalnym” miejscu – wystarczyłoby rzucić zaklęcie i akta pofrunęłyby tam, gdzie powinny! Pracowali jednak w Meblarni, a tutaj wszystko działało na opak. Żadnych czarów, żadnych ułatwień, przedpotopowe metody i przedpotopowe sposoby radzenia sobie z problemami. Dawno temu ktoś wymyślił, że więzienie dla najgroźniejszych czarowników powinno zostać _odmagicznione_ i od tamtej pory trzymano się tej zasady bardzo ściśle. To dlatego w Azkabanie pracowało tylu charłaków. Rozumieli świat czarodziejów, co było ich oczywistym atutem, natomiast brak zdolności magicznych nie miał tutaj znaczenia, bo i tak nie mogliby z nich korzystać.

Jedno było dobre: nie traktowano ich w Meblarni jak pracowników gorszego sortu, tylko dlatego, że nie potrafili machać różdżką. Liczyła się urzędnicza hierarchia, wykształcenie, pełniona funkcja, znajomości, umiejętności społeczne, ale nie magia, bo czarodzieje i charłacy ciągnęli dokładnie ten sam wózek. Gdyby Erica nie została przyjęta do Azkabanu, pewnie poszukałaby pracy w niemagicznej części Londynu – skończyła przecież całkiem niezłą szkołę! Filch podobnie. Mimo to, jak większość charłaków, ciągnęli do magii jak ćmy do światła i często myśleli, że gdyby to była „normalna” praca, a oni byli „normalnymi” magami, to…

Erica potrząsnęła głową.

– W życiu się z tym nie zabiorę na górę – powiedziała z rezygnacją. – Muszę zadzwonić po wsparcie. Wózek nie wjedzie po schodach, a winda, no cóż, winda jest mniej więcej w takim stanie, jak grzejniki i damski kibel.

Filch bez słowa wypuścił kotkę z objęć i odchylił blat, przedostając się w ten sposób do czytelni. Przysunął akta bliżej krawędzi i zaczął je stamtąd zabierać.

– Zwariowałeś? – Erica, która pojęła, że archiwista chce jej pomóc, w jednej chwili znalazła się obok niego. – Daj trochę!

Nie czekając na jego reakcję, chwyciła teczki – tyle, ile zdołała unieść – i ruszyła z nimi na schody. Od razu wypatrzyła tę najstarszą, która zawierała dane na temat Pantaleona Croucha, bo miała inny wzór i była mocno zniszczona; na okładce widniały plamy, jakby ktoś zalał ją kawą albo innym płynem o ciemnej barwie. Ciekawe, w jakim stanie były dokumenty w środku. I czy w ogóle tam były.

– Nie powinieneś zamknąć drzwi na klucz? – zainteresowała się, gdy wyszli na korytarz. Wszędzie pachniało świeżo skutym tynkiem, co oznaczało kolejny dzień hałasu, robotników biegających w tę i z powrotem, a także pułapek w postaci dziur w podłodze, drabin porozstawianych w dziwnych miejscach i wody cieknącej z sufitu. – Pewnego pięknego dnia kontrola dobierze ci się do tyłka. Już się nie mogę doczekać!

– Pani Hudson pilnuje obejścia – mruknął Filch. Musiał na chwilę przystanąć, żeby poprawić ułożenie ak. Potem ruszył dalej. W mocnym świetle jarzeniówek wydawał się jeszcze bledszy, niż zazwyczaj, ale wyglądał prawie… ładnie. _O czym ty myślisz, Erico Fitzgerald_? – Jest bardziej skuteczna ode mnie.

– Och, nawet nie śmiem wątpić!

Erica miała wrażenie, że wszyscy na nich patrzą – ba, słyszała nawet szepty za plecami! Meblarnia, jak każdy (bądź co bądź) urząd, była wylęgarnią plotek, a Filch w połączeniu z Ericą stanowili doskonałą pożywkę fabularną. Pewnie już krążyły wieści, jakoby romansowali na całego między regałami. Do diabła, litości, pomyślała, rejestrując kolejne zaciekawione spojrzenia. Koleżanka z innego działu, którą przyłapała na gapieniu się na nich, natychmiast odwróciła głowę i udała, że jedyne, co ją interesuje, to gablota z ogłoszeniami. Brakowało tylko czerwonego dywanu i błysku fleszy! Argie, oczywiście, zdawał się nie dostrzegać tych wszystkich objawów zainteresowania, ale on nie zauważyłby nawet statku kosmicznego, gdyby ten wylądował na ulicy tuż przed jego nosem… no, chyba, że na burcie miałby wymalowane słowo „Archiwum”.

Zanim dotarli do biura na piętrze, każdy pracownik Meblarni, ze sprzątaczkami włącznie, wiedział już, że „Argie Filch nosi akta za Ericą Fitzgerald”.

_Jak w podstawówce, cholera._

– Tutaj? – zapytał, gdy weszli do pokoju. Ann, na jego widok, zastygła z kartką w ręku, a Kenny zakrztusił się kawą, dzięki czemu nie zdołał powiedzieć nic złośliwego. Sylvii już nie było, widocznie pognała do biura rzecznika. Na jej biurku walało się tysiąc drobiazgów: od szminki, przez otwieracz do konserw, aż po różnych rozmiarów notatniki, które gubiła niemal tak często, jak parasole i kapelusze.

Erica gruchnęła aktami o podłogę.

– Tutaj – oznajmiła. – Ta podłoga widziała więcej dokumentów, niż Rookwood z Crouchem razem wzięci, i nic jej nie wzruszy. Nie patrz tak – uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. – Nie skrzywdzimy twoich bezcennych teczek, są w dobrych rękach. Ann będzie o nie dbała jak o własne koty!

– Psy – sprostowała Ann, odzyskując wreszcie zdolność mówienia. – A raczej psa, bo drugiego pochowałam w zeszłym tygodniu. To są wszystkie akta? Naprawdę?

– Wszystko z listy.

– W takim razie chyba zaraz postawię ci pomnik na środku spacernika, Argusie Filchu! – wykrzyknęła z emfazą. – Chłopczyk z biura Rookwooda dzwonił już cztery razy. Za czwartym brzmiał tak, jakby zamierzał wysadzić w powietrze połowę Londynu, a potem podciąć sobie żyły… albo na odwrót. Być może właśnie ocaliłeś mu życie!

Filch odmruknął coś, co zabrzmiało jak: „w dupie mam Rookwooda i jego bandę”, a potem ostrożnie położył akta na ziemi, obok sterty, którą przytachała Erica. Widać było, że czuje się w biurze nie na miejscu, jakby wychodząc z archiwum, stracił tarczę ochronną, która oddzielała go od zwyczajnych zjadaczy chleba. Nie wiedział, co zrobić z rękami. Nie potrafił zagadać, ani tym bardziej odpowiedzieć dowcipem na dowcip. Erica prawie mu współczuła, gdy tak stał na środku pokoju, trochę śmieszny, trochę wzruszający, narażony na docinki i kpiące spojrzenia. W końcu się nad nim zlitowała.

– Dzięki, Argie. Zaraz wypiszę kwity i ci podeślę, dobrze?

Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, widząc ulgę malującą się na jego twarzy.

– No ja myślę – odburknął. – Tylko nie pomyl formularzy. Parę dni temu przysłali nowe wzory, poprzednie są nieaktualne!

To powiedziawszy, odwrócił się na pięcie i uciekł. Nie – wyszedł, nie – z godnością opuścił pole walki, tylko uciekł, i to tak szybko, że aż się kurzyło, w dodatku całkiem dosłownie! Z początku nikt w sekretariacie nie zareagował. Stali, jakby ich wmurowało, każde przy swoim biurku, niezdolni do jakiejkolwiek reakcji, a już na pewno nie do tego, żeby skomentować to, czego byli świadkiem. Aż w końcu nie wytrzymała Ann. Zaniosła się takim rechotem, że musiała usiąść, bo gdyby tego nie zrobiła, padłaby na ziemię jak kłoda; siedziała więc na krześle, trzymała się za brzuch i płakała ze śmiechu, raz po raz wycierając oczy rękawem bluzki. Wkrótce dołączył do niej Kenny, który, dla odmiany, chichotał tak, jakby mimo trzydziestki na karku, nie przeszedł jeszcze mutacji. Brzmiało to groteskowo. A gdy do tego duetu z piekła rodu dołączył szczekliwy, donośny śmiech Eriki, usłyszano ich chyba nawet w piwnicy.

– Zwariowaliście? – Do pokoju zajrzał Miloš, który urzędował w sąsiednim pokoju. – W budynku są garniturowcy z centrali. Chcecie sobie narobić kłopotów?

– W takim razie niech do nas zajrzą – wyjęczała Ann, nie mogąc złapać oddechu. – Może też im się humor poprawi… Boże, biedny, biedny Filch! Widzieliście jego minę?

– Powiedz… powiedz… błagam… – dukał Kenny – powiedz… że z nim nie…

– Oj dajcie już spokój. – Erica otrzeźwiała jako pierwsza. – Miloš? Kto jest w budynku? Miloš...? – odwróciła się, żeby spojrzeć na kolegę, i w tym momencie ugięły się pod nią kolana. Nerwowo przełknęła ślinę.

W drzwiach, zamiast Miloša Blagojevicia, stał sędzia Wizengamotu, Bartemiusz Crouch.

*

Ocknął się na betonowej posadzce, nagi i zmarznięty. Z początku nie umiał sobie przypomnieć, jak i dlaczego tu trafił, ale po kilku dziwacznych, półsennych minutach, wspomnienia zaczęły wracać na właściwe miejsca. To była „dziura”. Karcer. Miejsce odosobnienia, w którym „naprostowywano” zbuntowanych, a opornym wbijano go do głów zasady obowiązujące w Nibylandii: Porządek, Posłuszeństwo, Nie Podskakuj, Strażnik Ma Zawsze Rację, Jesteś Tylko Ludzkim Prochem, Nikt Ci Tu Nie Pomoże. Rudolf Lestrange, który nie potrafił utrzymać języka za zębami, był rekordzistą i spędził w tym miejscu kilka upojnych nocy, natomiast Karkarow zwiedzał je po raz pierwszy.

Ostrożnie dotknął górnej wargi – była spuchnięta. Wymacał świeży strup. W ustach czuł smak krwi, a górna jedynka ruszała się nieco, gdy dotykał jej językiem; trzymała się dziąsła na słowo honoru. Muszę wyglądać jak ofiara wypadku drogowego, pomyślał, obmacując z kolei głowę, która bolała go najbardziej, bo przewracając się w łaźni, uderzył skronią o umywalkę. Wilgoć między włosami świadczyła o tym, że rany nie zdążyły się jeszcze zasklepić, więc gdy Karkarow zerknął po chwili na swoje dłonie, nie zdziwił się, widząc czerwone zacieki. Bardziej martwiły go mroczki przed oczami i mdłości. Wyglądało na to, że nabawił się wstrząsu mózgu. Gdyby jednak spróbował poinformować o tym strażników, w najlepszym razie zostałby zignorowany, a w najgorszym oberwałby pałką za „zawracanie głowy pierdołami”.

Nawet nie próbował podnieść się z ziemi.

Pomieszczenie było małe i zupełnie puste. Niestarannie otynkowane ściany, betonowa posadzka, jarzeniówki w suficie, które mrugały i właśnie zaczynały skwierczeć jak stado ciem dogorywających w ogniu. Zimno. Żadnego koca w zasięgu ręki, żadnych ubrań, nic, czym można by się okryć – Karkarow pomyślał, że cieplej mu było nawet w Ardenach. Ułożył się na boku, podkulając nogi, ale niewiele mu to pomogło. Nadal szczękał zębami, nadal pękała mu głowa, nadal żołądek skręcał się w supeł, a żółć raz po raz podchodziła do gardła. Ale nie to było najgorsze. Najgorsze były wspomnienia, echa niedawnych scen, które rozegrały się w łaźni, i wracały do Igora z coraz większą ilością szczegółów, włącznie z zapachami, dźwiękami i gryzącym uczuciem bezsilności.

Znowu „odfrunął” w nieświadomość. Niestety, tym razem na krótko, a gdy się ocknął, pamięć działała jeszcze lepiej, niż do tej pory, chociaż miksowała dalsze i bliższe wspomnienia o podobnym natężeniu grozy. Ciągi skojarzeń. Zimno: Ardeny, śnieg, trupy w śniegu, ognisko rozpalane zgrabiałymi palcami, Snape, który wygląda jak cień samego siebie, czerń i biel, jak na fotografii w albumie. Zimno: kiepsko ogrzewane mieszkanie, Moskwa, korepetycje, szyby powleczone lodem, samowar, kilka warstw ubrań i zapach grochówki. Zimno: piwnica, połamane krzesła, ranny dogorywający pod drzwiami, płacz, dalekie eksplozje raz po raz wstrząsające budynkiem.

– Zimno… – szepnął Karkarow, przyglądając się swoim palcom u rąk. Kilkukrotnie zgiął je i rozprostował, zdziwiony, że wszystkie stawy działają jak trzeba. – Przez całe życie zimno… aż do samego…

Urwał myśl.

Przez chwilę zdawało mu się, że słyszy jakieś głosy dobiegające z korytarza, ale to nie mogła być prawda – ściany karceru nie przepuszczały dźwięków z zewnątrz. Człowiek zostawał sam na sam z własną głową i Karkarow nie dziwił się już, że Rudolf tak niechętnie wspominał o swoich pobytach w tym miejscu. Tego się po prostu nie dało wytłumaczyć, a już na pewno nie komuś, kto nigdy tu nie był. To trochę jak z akcjami – według stereotypu, weterani spędzali wieczory na snuciu historii o bitwach, w których brali udział, ale w rzeczywistości robili dokładnie na odwrót: rozmawiali o wszystkim, byle nie o wojnie. O imprezie u Notta, o jajecznicy z dziesięciu jajek, o nowym garniturze Regulusa Blacka, o tym, że wczoraj padał śnieg a dzisiaj jest plucha, ale na pewno nie o ucieczce przez las, panicznej teleportacji i czterech kumplach, którzy nie wrócili do domu, bo ich bojówki Zakonu Feniksa rozniosły na strzępy. Mówienie o takich rzeczach traktowano jako _faux pax_ , zupełnie jak żarty o pierdzeniu. Nie robiło się takich rzeczy i koniec. Ani w mniejszym, ani tym bardziej w większym gronie znajomych.

Tę zasadę Karkarow i Snape także złamali, w dodatku od razu, jeszcze w Berlinie Zachodnim. Było to o tyle zabawne, że ani jeden, ani drugi, nie należeli do osób, które łatwo nawiązują bliskie relacje – a jednak w tym wypadku długotrwały stres, w połączeniu z brakiem oparcia w kimkolwiek innym (znajdowali się przecież w obcym kraju), zadziałały jak magnes. Karkarow sam nie wiedział, na czym to polegało, ale nie potrafił Snape’owi mydlić oczu, obojętnie jak bardzo się starał. I na odwrót. Aż w końcu któryś z nich, dajmy na to, że Snape, zaproponował: „słuchaj, obaj jesteśmy za dobrymi legilimentami na takie hece”, i od tamtej pory byli ze sobą szczerzy.

Nawet wtedy, gdy chodziło o Katję.

**Ardeny, rok 197…**

Biel ciągnęła się jak okiem sięgnąć, nic tylko śnieg, drzewa, śnieg, drzewa i jeszcze więcej śniegu, a oni byli tu całkiem sami. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że ich transport szlag trafił, a co za tym idzie – o noclegu w cywilizowanych warunkach mogli jedynie pomarzyć.

W dodatku robiło się ciemno.

– Powiedz, że tu nie ma wilków – zażądał Snape, tak potwornie zły, że nie czuł zimna, chociaż przy tej temperaturze drętwiały nawet palce w butach, nie wspominając o odkrytych częściach ciała. – Jezu, współczuję tym nieszczęśnikom, którzy musieli tu walczyć w ostatnią wojnę, bez zimowego ekwipunku w dodatku. Oglądałeś „Bitwę o Ardeny”? – Karkarow pokręcił głową. – No to obejrzyj, kiedyś. O ile przeżyjemy. O ile pierdolony Goyle… – uniósł głos, ale szybko tego pożałował. Zaniósł się kaszlem. – O ile pierdolony Goyle przyśle po nas ludzi jeszcze w tym tysiącleciu – dokończył o wiele ciszej.

Karkarow nie odpowiedział. Obaj wiedzieli, że szansa na to, że Greg odebrał sygnał, jest bardzo niewielka – był zajęty w innym rejonie i, z tego co słyszeli, bojówki Syriusza Blacka mocno dawały mu w kość. Na pewno nie osłabi oddziału, tylko po to, żeby ich ściągnąć z tego zadupia! Musieli sobie poradzić sami.

– Na twoim miejscu – powiedział w końcu, przykucając i zanurzając rękę w stercie śniegu; od razu wyczuł pulsującą tu magię – bardziej martwiłbym się partyzantami. Wilki łatwiej ustrzelić. _Eta ziemlja kriczit_ – dodał po rosyjsku, bardziej do siebie, niż do Severusa.

– Co?

Karkarow potrząsnął głową.

– Przecież też to czujesz.

Snape przez moment wyglądał tak, jakby chciał obić przyjacielowi mordę, ale szybko mu przeszło – powietrze uszło z niego jak z przekłutego balonu. Nasunął czapkę głębiej na czoło. Podszedł bliżej.

– Zawsze tak to wygląda – burknął. – Na polach walki. Głowa od tego boli jak na komisariacie u „łowców czarownic”. Można oszaleć.

Miał rację: naprawdę można było oszaleć i niektórzy, głównie empaci nadwrażliwi na magię, po wizycie w miejscu, takim jak to, od razu trafiali do psychiatryka. Całe szczęście Snape i Karkarow jakoś sobie rodzili – głównie dlatego, że przeszli szkolenie. W przeciwnym razie w ogóle nie mogliby pracować, bo większość lokacji, do których wysyłał ich Riddle, już z daleka cuchnęła posoką, a gdy uciekali, cuchnęło tam jeszcze bardziej. Cóż, taka służba. Mimo to, żaden z nich nie lubił tego uczucia, gdy głowę rozsadza ci tysiąc obrazów, tysiąc uczuć zalewa ciało od góry do dołu, tysiąc historii, każda jakby twoja i nie twoja jednocześnie, domaga się uwagi, teraz, zaraz, natychmiast! W Ardenach przez kilka miesięcy trwały zacięte walki, zginęło mnóstwo żołnierzy, krew barwiła śnieg na czerwono. Igor miał rację – ziemia krzyczała, a oni słyszeli ten krzyk nawet teraz, po tylu latach. To było gorsze niż kac. Wywracało żołądek na lewą stronę.

– Chodźmy. – Karkarow wstał i otrzepał spodnie ze śniegu. – Nie ma sensu, żebyśmy tu kwitli, lepiej poszukajmy jakiegoś schronienia.

– Ta. Chatki na kurzej stopce. A co z torbami? Zostawimy je na pastwę losu?

Obaj spojrzeli na poustawiane w rzędzie bagaże, które zawierały głównie sprzęt: probówki, kilka „zabawek” Igora, półprodukty, pojemniki z substancjami, o których lepiej nie informować sanepidu, parę odpowiednio zabezpieczonych, podrasowanych magicznie, ładunków wybuchowych. Wszystko razem ważyło zbyt dużo, żeby targać to na własnych plecach przez wiele mil, ale było zbyt cenne, żeby porzucić torby ot tak, gdzieś pod krzakiem. A nuż trafiłyby w ręce wroga? Najłatwiej byłoby użyć zaklęcia, ale na takie luksusy nie mogli sobie pozwolić, bo partyzanci dysponowali niezłymi czytnikami i skoki energii na pewno nie umknęłyby ich uwadze. Nie wtedy, gdy „za sterami” siedziała Alicja Longbottom, jeden z najlepszych magofizyków w Europie Zachodniej.

– A masz inny pomysł? – Karkarow odpowiedział pytaniem i zanim Snape zdążył zareagować, zaczął przenosić rzeczy nieco dalej, w głąb lasu, tam, gdzie na ziemi walało się więcej gałęzi. Mogły się nadać na kryjówkę. – Pomożesz mi, czy będziesz podziwiać krajobraz?

Uporali się z tym w jakieś pół godziny, może czterdzieści minut (pozostawało mieć nadzieję, że opakowania nie przepuszczą wilgoci), a gdy skończyli, zrobiło się ciemno. Temperatura spadła o ładnych kilka stopni. Dobrze, że przynajmniej świecił księżyc, bo w przeciwnym razie obijaliby się o drzewa jak ślepcy i prawdopodobnie skończyliby w charakterze mrożonek w jakiejś zaspie, bo czego jak czego, ale zasp w tym cholernym lesie nie brakowało. Karkarow pomyślał, że dawno nie widział takiej ilości śniegu – a w każdym razie na pewno nie po tej stronie muru. Marszruta w takich warunkach nie należała do przyjemności. Mieli, co prawda, porządne, wojskowe buty, które przetrwały niejedną przygodę, ale nie pomyśleli o ciepłych ubraniach – żaden z nich nie przewidział, że krótki wypad zmieni się w nocną włóczęgę po górach, w dodatku w środku zimy! To było prawie komiczne. Mieli tylko podłożyć ładunki, wyszkolić tubylców i zaopatrzyć ich w sprzęt, a potem wracać do Londynu. Tymczasem tubylcy wpadli „w kocioł”, Goyle utknął po drugiej stronie Ardenów, partyzanci sprowadzili speców od nasłuchu, a oni zostali w samym środku niczego z masą towaru, którego nie mogli dostarczyć na miejsce zbiórki. Zaraza by to pochłonęła! Byłoby prościej, gdyby chociaż znali teren, ale niestety, bazowali wyłącznie na mapach. Goyle obiecał im przewodnika, który jednak, z oczywistych względów, nie przybył na czas.

Jedno było pewne: musieli dotrzeć do Bastogne. Najlepiej szybko. W Bastogne czekał świstoklik, a co za tym idzie – Bastogne było ich jedyną szansą na powrót do domu.

Po kilku godzinach stało się jasne, że nie dadzą rady pokonać całej trasy bez odpoczynku.

Snape po raz kolejny przystanął, żeby oświetlić latarką mapę.

– Kurwa – wypalił. – Musimy zawrócić.

Karkarow skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że ta konkluzja go zaskoczyła. Dziwił się tylko własnemu spokojowi. Być może po prostu zamarzłem od środka, pomyślał, podchodząc do Snape’a i zaglądając mu przez ramię, bo jak inaczej wytłumaczyć to, że się nie denerwuję, chociaż powinienem? Jeden rzut oka na mapę wystarczył, żeby pojąć rzecz oczywistą – zeszli ze szlaku. Zeszli z niego tak bardzo, że, tak naprawdę, zmierzali teraz w przeciwnym kierunku i gdyby dalej utrzymali ten kurs, jeszcze przed świtem wpadliby w łapy partyzantów Blacka.

– No dobrze. – Igor na końcu języka miał tekst: „Taki świetny alchemik, a prostej mapy nie opanował”, ale w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język. Co by to dało, gdyby zaczęli się teraz kłócić? – Popatrz, tutaj prowadzą wycinkę – wskazał na mapie punkt w pobliżu miejsca, w którym się znajdowali. – Może postawili jakieś szałasy. Nie ma sensu, żebyśmy łazili po omacku, lepiej zaczekać na światło. Masz u siebie coś do żarcia?

Miał na myśli plecak. Torby zostawili w krzakach, ale każdy zabrał ze sobą parę rzeczy, które uzna za potencjalnie najbardziej przydatne. Snape bez słowa rozwiązał tobół i pokazał Karkarowowi jego wnętrze: w środku, niestety, poza paczką ciastek nie było nic zdatnego do spożycia. Za to nie zabrakło piersiówki i dwóch paczek fajek.

– No to przynajmniej będzie co kurzyć – mruknął Igor, potrząsając własnym plecakiem. Tak, też zabrał fajki, nawet więcej niż Snape, bo trzy paczki plus worek machorki. Miał też nóż, zapałki i dodatkową parę grubych skarpet. Natomiast jedzenia nie spakował, wychodząc z założenia, że załapie się na gulasz u Goyle’a, a jeśli nie, to i tak wróci do kwatery głównej w porze kolacji. Mieli za dużo bagażu, żeby się dodatkowo obciążać wałówką jak pierwszoklasiści na wycieczce krajoznawczej! – I czym rozgrzać. To whisky?

– Ta, chciałbyś. Księżycówka z ostatniego pędzenia.

Karkarow westchnął.

– Pewnego pięknego dnia wysadzisz nas wszystkich w powietrze... Psiakrew, jak zimno! – chuchnął w dłonie. Miał rękawiczki bez palców, więc jego paznokcie przybrały niezdrowy odcień sinego błękitu. – Jak nie znajdziemy szałasu, to spróbuję rozpalić ogień, pierdolić zasady! Nie zamierzam tutaj zamarznąć na śmierć.

Poszli dalej, tym razem dużo wolniej, żeby pilnować trasy. Igor miał rację, teren wyrębów znajdował się niedaleko, wystarczyło pokonać jedno wzniesienie i przejść dołem aż na polanę, wypełnioną ośnieżonymi stertami drewna. Z początku wydawało się, że nici ze schronienia – nic w pobliżu, nawet przy dobrych chęciach i bogatej wyobraźni, nie przypominało domu, szałasu, ani tym bardziej chatki na kurze stopce, niemniej jednak, na wszelki wypadek, obeszli cały teren dookoła. W końcu, gdy zupełnie stracili nadzieję, na drugim krańcu polany znaleźli składzik na narzędzia: sklecony byle jak i z czego bądź, ale przynajmniej z dachem i ścianami. W środku cuchnęło smołą. Snape zaklął, bo wpakował się prosto na jakieś grabie i oberwał w goleń, natomiast Karkarow jakimś cudem uniknął nieszczęścia. Zdążyli usiąść, gdy latarka zamrugała i ostatecznie odmówiła współpracy. Żaden nie miał przy sobie baterii na zmianę.

Płomyk na chwilę rozjaśnił ciemność.

– Cholera, ale z nas idioci – zauważył Snape, przypalając papierosa. – Riddle powinien nas zdegradować. Rozumiem: nie wziąć żarcia. Rozumiem nawet tę idiotyczną kurteczkę, która bardziej pasuje na schadzkę w knajpie, niż na akcję w pieprzonej puszczy, ale jak, do kurwy nędzy, można zapomnieć o bateriach?

Karkarow odsunął parę gratów, rozłożył na ziemi brezent, który znalazł wciśnięty w kąt za grabiami, i wreszcie wyciągnął nogi. Boże, jak dobrze! – to była pierwsza myśl. I zaraz druga – Boże, jak zimno!

– Jesteśmy magami – powiedział, przysuwając się bliżej Snape’a. Poczuł, że tamten wciska mu do ręki piersiówkę z bimbrem. – Po chuj nam baterie, skoro umiemy czarować?

– Dobrze wiesz, co możemy zrobić z czarami w takich warunkach. – Snape z rozkoszą wciągnął dym do płuc. – Wsadzić je sobie w dupę. Ale masz rację, przyzwyczajenie drugą naturą człowieka! Nie pakujesz baterii, bo znasz zaklęcia, których nie możesz użyć. Poczuj tę logikę i bądź z siebie dumny!

Karkarow łyknął bimbru. Skrzywił się paskudnie.

– Na razie czuję tylko, że zjebałeś destylację.

– Nie kwękaj.

– Nie kwękam, po prostu stwierdzam fakt.

Alkohol rozgrzewał, ale było to ciepło złudne, na które należało uważać. Żaden alkohol nie zastąpi ognia albo chociaż ciepłych, suchych ciuchów i koca, którym można by się przykryć pod samą brodę. Karkarow myślał o tych wszystkich rzeczach, które mógłby zdziałać, gdyby użycie magii nie groziło dekonspiracją, i było mu coraz ciężej na duszy, więc wziął przykład z kompana i także zapalił, wybierając paczkę przywiezioną jeszcze z Berlina. Ćmił fajkę i „zapadał się w siebie”, jak mawiała Katja, czyli błądził myślami tak daleko, że tracił poczucie czasu i przestrzeni. „Jesteś duchem wędrownym”, powiedziała kiedyś, bawiąc się jego włosami, gdy leżał na jej kolanach, „Duchem, który przychodzi na chwilę, popatrzy, poduma, przywiąże do siebie ludzi, a potem znika, jakby go nigdy nie było. Nie można go zatrzymać, nawet, jeśli się tego bardzo, bardzo pragnie”.

Nie zapytał wtedy, czy mówiła o sobie. I nadal nie był pewien, czy bardziej bał się zaprzeczenia, czy raczej tego, że mogłaby potwierdzić.

– Szczękasz zębami. – Jak zza grubej ściany usłyszał głos Snape’a. – Igor, wracaj tu natychmiast, żadnych mentalnych rajdów! Nie wiem, jak czułe są ustrojstwa tej Longbottom, ale lepiej nie ryzykować. Igor, jesteś tu? Rosyjska magia, kurwa jej mać! Igor!

– Nie drzyj się tak, przecież cię słyszę – odpowiedział, mrugając gwałtownie, żeby odgonić niechciane obrazy. Severus miał rację, musiał się bardziej pilnować. Czasami używał magii, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, ot tak, jakby sięgał czerpakiem do źródła. Właśnie tym różniła się magia Wschodu od magii Zachodu: nie kończyła się na zaklęciach, tylko przenikała człowieka na wskroś, krążąc w jego arteriach jak krew i limfa.

– Powinniśmy się przespać. Chociaż dwie, trzy godziny. – Snape dopalił drugą fajkę i opadł niżej, podkładając pod głowę własny plecak. – Przysuń się – dodał – bo zamarzniesz, telepie cię jak chorego na febrę. A to podobno ja pochodzę ze zgniłego Zachodu i jestem mniej wytrzymały na mrozy…

Karkarow nie skomentował, bo nie było tu czego komentować – od dziecka nie znosił zimna, a lata spędzone w najpierw w Moskwie, a potem, o zgrozo, na placówce w Murmańsku, tylko utwierdziły go w tej niechęci. Wspomnienia z tamtych czasów wracały jak powtarzający się koszmar. Bez zbędnych ceregieli, przylgnął więc do Snape’a i zamknął oczy, a po chwili poczuł, że jego kompan przyciąga go jeszcze bliżej i przykrywa ich obu czymś, co mogło być jego własną kurtką, tyle, że rozłożoną w poprzek, jak koc. To był głupi pomysł, bo pod spodem miał tylko sweter, ale Igorowi nie starczyło siły, żeby zaprotestować. Po jakimś czasie trochę odtajał i poczuł senność. Za budą drwali wiatr hulał, jak chciał, targając drzewami, jakby to były zapałki. Gdzieś dalej ludzie Goyle’a brnęli przez śnieg, uciekając przed ludźmi Blacka albo ich ścigając, a oni dwaj, alchemik z przypadku i magoinżynier zza żelaznej kurtyny, znaleźli się nagle poza nawiasem zdarzeń. Na nic nie mieli wpływu i nikt ich nie szukał. Właściwie, pomyślał sennie Karkarow, równie dobrze moglibyśmy… bo ja wiem… pójść gdzie indziej, nie do Bastogne. Wsiąść w pierwszy lepszy pociąg i pojechać na południe, zniknąć, zatrzeć ślady, ostatecznie jesteśmy nieźli w zacieraniu śladów… A potem… może jakaś firma? Wszędzie potrzebują fachowców, mógłbym nawet naprawiać pralki, gdyby zaszła konieczność. Nie takie rzeczy w życiu robiłem, żeby utrzymać się na powierzchni.

Już chciał powiedzieć to na głos, ale Snape go wyprzedził.

– Igor? – Nie musiał mówić szeptem, przecież nikt ich w tej głuszy nie podsłuchiwał, a jednak odruchowo ściszył głos. – Śpisz?

– Teraz już nie – odpowiedział, zgodnie z prawdą.

– Miałem ci nie mówić, ale…

– To nie mów.

– Katja jest w ciąży.

Nie zareagował, nawet nie drgnął. Pod palcami miał szorstką wełnę, zmechaconą od częstego prania, bo Snape kochał ten sweter miłością czystą i, odkąd zaczęła się zima, nosił go na okrągło. Pachniał – rzecz jasna – tytoniem. Dymem z ogniska. I czymś jeszcze, może kiepskim proszkiem, a może chemikaliami. Igor miał niejasne wrażenie, że powinien coś poczuć, cokolwiek, na przykład strach, radość, podniecenie, to wszystko, co się czuje na wiadomość, że zostanie się ojcem, ale nic podobnego w sobie nie znalazł. Była tylko cisza i trudna do wyjaśnienia, uczuciowa pustka. Jakby to, co się działo, dotyczyło zupełnie kogoś innego.

– Powiesz coś? – Snape przekręcił się na bok. Teraz leżeli twarzą w twarz, tak blisko, że niemal stykali się czołami. – Czy będziesz udawał, że cię to nie dotyczy?

– Skąd wiesz?

– Co wiem?

– O ciąży.

Zapadła cisza. Leżeli tak długą chwilę, nie odzywając się do siebie, bo Snape szukał właściwych słów, a Igor próbował ułożyć w głowie to, co przed chwilą usłyszał. Bez powodzenia. Zupełnie nie potrafił się skupić.

– Powiedziała mi ostatniego dnia, zanim wyjechaliśmy z Berlina. – To Snape przerwał milczenie. – Wyszedłeś po prowiant, myśmy zostali w kryjówce. Pamiętasz? Klitka z widokiem na podwórko-studnię. Zdechły gołąb pod trzepakiem. Mówiłeś: scenka jak z turpistycznego wiersza, nawet coś cytowałeś. Po rosyjsku.

Oczywiście, że pamiętał, jak mógłby zapomnieć? Spędzili w tamtym mieszkaniu ładnych kilka dni, czekając na kontakt. Byli niemal pewni, że baza jest spalona, a jednak nie ruszali się z miejsca, żeby nie przegapić posłańca, co skutkowało daleko posuniętą nerwicą u całej trójki. Podskakiwali na każdy szelest i wstrzymywali oddechy, gdy na schodach rozlegały się kroki. Nikt jednak nie przyszedł. Szóstego, czy siódmego dnia, Igor wyskoczył na zewnątrz, żeby kupić coś do jedzenia, i wtedy zauważył ulotkę, wystającą ze skrzynki na listy – reklamowała, bodajże, jakąś firmę oferująca pomoc przy przeprowadzkach. To była zaszyfrowana wiadomość. Nocą opuścili kryjówkę, a wkrótce potem – Niemcy Zachodnie, Katja natomiast wróciła do pracy, do własnego życia, i, jak się wkrótce okazało, do całkiem nowych problemów.

Byli już w Londynie, gdy przyszła wiadomość, że Katja zniknęła. Ostatnie wieści na jej temat mówiły o wymienia szpiegów i zesłaniu za mur, ale czy były prawdziwe, tego ani Snape ani Karkarow nie zdołali się nigdy dowiedzieć.

A teraz okazywało się, że była w ciąży.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Atak torsji nie trwał długo, ale i tak wykończył go do reszty. Igor był tak słaby, że nawet dopełznięcie do ściany leżało poza jego zasięgiem – mógł tylko leżeć i gapić się w sufit, co też czynił od paru godzin albo paru minut, trudno dokładnie określić. Mruganie jarzeniówek zwiększyło natężenie, a ich dźwięk wyprowadziłby z równowagi nawet Buddę. Biały sufit, białe ściany, biała posadzka… Prawie jak śnieg w Ardenach.

Albo rzędy umywalek w więziennej łaźni.

Nie kąpali się codziennie, bo za dużo byłoby z tym zachodu, więc prowadzono ich do łaźni grupami, co drugi dzień, natomiast na porządny prysznic pozwalano co trzeci lub czwarty. Cała „akcja” przypominała polewanie szlauchem bydła. Paskudne uczucie. Karkarow ze wszystkich sił próbował nie zwracać uwagi na to, co się wokół niego działo, na innych więźniów, strażników, ostre uderzenia wody, przekleństwa i ciosy, ale nawet jego talent do wewnętrznej emigracji miał pewne granice. I tak mu się poszczęściło: Dołohow trafił do innej grupy kąpielowe. Dopiero po zamianie cel wszystko się pogmatwało, a to, co wydarzyło się później, było oczywistą konsekwencją „rewolucji” Maurycego Crossa, przeprowadzonej rękoma Hanka Rogersa.

Karkarow wiedział, że myślenie „co by było, gdyby” nie ma większego sensu, ale i tak tworzył w głowie alternatywy:

Gdybym nie poszedł do łaźni…

Gdybym tam poszedł, ale po kąpieli wyszedł razem z innymi…

Gdybym wyszedł razem innymi i nie zawrócił…

Gdybym zawrócił, ale nie zareagował na widok Dołohowa i Croucha...

Gdybym, gdybym, gdybym. Może w innym świecie, inny Igor Karkarow wybrał inną sekwencję działań, ale w tym postąpił w najgłupszy możliwy sposób, czyli nie dość, że polazł tam, gdzie nikt go nie prosił, to jeszcze wtrącił się w nie swoje sprawy. Tym sposobem udało mu się sprawić, że faceci, którzy od dawna go nie lubili, teraz nie lubili go jeszcze bardziej, i zyskali kolejny powód, żeby poderżnąć mu gardło. Gratulacje, Igorze, właśnie zostałeś żywym trupem. To prawda, nie zdołali cię zabić od razu – widocznie ugadali się ze strażnikami tylko w sprawie młodego Barty’ego Croucha – ale nie bój nic, prędzej czy później i tak dokończą to, co zaczął Carrow i nie przeszkodzi im w tym żaden nadgorliwy dementor.

Miał wrażenie, że wydarzenia w łaźni rozegrały się dawno, dawno temu, chociaż wszystko, włącznie z mdłościami i rozbitą głową, świadczyło o czym całkiem przeciwnym. Boże, jak zimno, pomyślał po raz tysięczny. Było mu zimno od początku, odkąd tylko ściągnął łachy, żeby się dobrze namydlić, a potem było już tylko gorzej, bo po pięciu minutach zabrakło ukropu. Pod sąsiednim natryskiem Teo Nott klął, ile wlezie, natomiast Carrow, drugi sąsiad Igora, jakby w ogóle nie spostrzegł, że myje się w zimnej wodzie. Systematycznie i starannie namydlił całe ciało, od szyi aż po stopy, a potem je spłukał. Na plecach miał paskudną bliznę, pamiątkę po jakimś odłamku. Zresztą blizn miał o wiele więcej, jedne większe, drugie mniejsze, wąskie, grubsze, poszarpane, lepiej lub mniej wygojone, jakby cała jego skóra pełniła funkcję kronikarza tej wojny. Jej naczelnego historyka.

Potem było jak zwykle. Szybciej, co się tak guzdrzesz, Carrow? Mam ci umyć ptaszka? Dalej, dalej, chłopcy, gacie na dupy i wio, do łóżek, nie mamy całej nocy! A ty co, Dołohow, koszulę pierzesz? To nie pralnia! Zaraz cię stamtąd za kudły wyciągnę, słyszysz? Jeden po drugim wychodzili spod natrysków, wycierali się, nakładali kombinezony, wymieniali szybkie uwagi, głównie wulgarne, a Goyle krzyczał coś w swoim własnym języku i dopiero szturchaniec od strażnika sprawił, że zamknął gębę na kłódkę. Igor starał się nie zatrzymywać na nikim wzroku dłużej, niż było to absolutnie konieczne. Patrz pod nogi, powtarzał sobie bez przerwy, licz pieprzone kafelki, nie podnoś głowy. Całe szczęście Dołohow nie zwracał na niego uwagi, zajęty wykłócaniem się ze strażnikami – dopiero później Igor uświadomił sobie, że to właśnie wtedy musiał im wręczyć łapówkę, czymkolwiek była, albo obiecać złote góry. Załatwił sobie wolną rękę w sprawie Croucha Juniora, no i kilkanaście minut wyjętych spod kurateli. Może gdyby chodziło o kogoś innego, dementorzy nie poszliby na taki układ, ale ponieważ Hank był cięty na Croucha – nie znosił go jak zarazy – obiecał, że przymknie oko na wszystko, co mu Dołohow zrobi, byleby tylko nie wysłał go prosto na cmentarz.

Gdy dotarł do drzwi – jako jeden z ostatnich, bo strasznie się guzdrał – zgasło światło. Już to powinno go ostrzec, bo odbiegało od normy, ale tego dnia jego czujność spadła poniżej zera, więc uznał po prostu, że nadzorujący ich strażnik pospieszył się z przesunięciem wajchy.

Schylił się, żeby podnieść ręcznik, który spadł mu na ziemię, prosto w kałużę mydlin. To właśnie wtedy uświadomił sobie, że w pomieszczeniu z natryskami zostawił koszulę na zmianę. _Niech to szlag_. Nott razem z Macnairem wyminęli go, rozmawiając o jakichś pierdołach, chyba o tym, co będzie na kolację, i dlaczego znowu zupa na kościach. Macnair przez pomyłkę dźgnął Igora łokciem w żebra. Przeprosił. Z tyłu nie było nikogo… a przynajmniej tak się Igorowi zdawało, dopóki nie zawrócił po tę cholerna koszulę, jedyną porządną, jaką miał w Azkabanie, i nie zobaczył tamtych trzech, pochylonych nad Bartym Crouchem Juniorem.

Gdyby, gdyby, gdyby.

Gdyby Rudolf Lestrange należał, jak wcześniej, do tej samej grupy kąpielowej, co Igor, siłą wyprowadziłby go z łaźni, proponując, żeby z łaski swojej nie zgrywał gieroja, bo nadaje się do tego jak Vinc Crabbe do baletu. Ale Rudolf został w celi.

Gdyby Igor odwrócił się na pięcie i uciekł, pewnie by go nie zauważyli.

Gdyby zawołał kogokolwiek, chociażby Notta i Macnaira, to może... Ale nie zrobił nawet tego.

Czas zwolnił jak na filmie i każdy cios, który spadał na Croucha, _na ciało leżące na mokrych kafelkach_ , trwał w nieskończoność. Kopał głównie Goyle, rechocąc przy tym jak dzieciak, bo kopanie sprawiało mu wiele radości – kto wie, może wyobrażał sobie, że kopie piłkę? Czysta radość z zabawy. Ślady krwi na czubkach butów. A jednak go dopadli, pomyślał Karkarow i była to ostatnia spójna myśl, jaka przyszła my do głowy, bo potem były już tylko strzępy, jakieś pojedyncze słowa, nic, co dałoby się pozlepiać w sensowne zdania. W pewnym momencie Crouch przestał nawet jęczeć, zapewne stracił przytomność. Dołohow stał tyłem do Karkarowa, z dłońmi na biodrach jak rewolwerowiec, brakowało mu tylko pasa z pistoletami i kapelusza na głowie. Barczyste plecy drgały od tłumionego śmiechu. Pan i jego pies gończy, ofiara na ziemi, zniesmaczony łowczy odwraca głowę. Przy framudze niemy świadek zdarzenia. Boże, Boże, Boże. Ręcznik znów spadł na ziemię, a ruch powietrze zaalarmował Carrowa, który w kilka sekund pokonał odległość, dzielącą go od drzwi, po czym chwycił intruza za gardło i mocno zacisnął palce.

– Co ty tu, kurwa, robisz? – zapytał niemal łagodnie. – Po coś tu przylazł?

Karkarow zakrztusił się własną śliną. Zawirowało mu przed oczami.

– Pu… puść – zdołał wykrztusić, ale niewiele to pomogło, bo Carrow tylko wzmocnił uścisk. Miał wielkie łapy boksera i mięśnie ze stali.

Dołohow odwrócił się w ich kierunku, a jego twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech.

– O, mamy gości – zauważył i podszedł bliżej, po to tylko, żeby zajrzeć Karkarowowi w oczy i obrysować jego twarz wskazującym palcem lewej dłoni. Tamten szarpnął się gwałtownie. – Świetnie. Brakowało nam widowni, mam rację, Greg…? Oczywiście, że mam rację, bo ja zawsze mam rację. Trzymaj go mocno! – rozkazał Carrowowi zupełnie innym tonem. Pobrzmiewała w nim groźba. – A jak się będzie wyrywał, to daj mu w łeb.

Igor był pewien, że gdyby Carrow docisnął mocniej, zmiażdżyłby mu krtań. Robił już takie rzeczy. Robił i gorsze. Całe szczęście, tym razem nie zależało mu na tym, żeby zabić, więc nie przekraczał granicy, tak cienkiej, że kto inny, mniej doświadczony, nawet by nie spostrzegł, że stoi po drugiej stronie z trupem w objęciach. Jego ręce przypominały kleszcze albo futurystyczny stelaż z powieści science fiction: jedna obejmowała Karkarowa w pasie – pierwszy element stelażu – a druga – drugi element – ujmowała jego głowę w obręcz, uniemożliwiającą jakikolwiek ruch. Chcąc nie chcąc, Igor musiał patrzeć przed siebie, na to, co działo się pod przeciwległą ścianą. Górne lampy, co prawda, nie działały, ale z jarzeniówek, wbitych w ścianę pomiędzy zlewami, które przypominały poidła dla zwierząt, sączyło się słabe, sine światło. Zupełnie jak w szpitalu. Albo w kostnicy.

Crouch ocknął się i zaniósł kaszlem. Goyle, słysząc to, od razu do niego doskoczył, ale nie zdążył zadać kolejnego ciosu, bo Dołohow pokręcił głową.

– Dosyć – powiedział łagodnie. Tylko do Goyle’a zwracał się w taki sposób, jak do dzieciaka. Brzmiało to niepokojąco z co najmniej dwóch powodów: po pierwsze, Dołohow był od Goyle’a dużo młodszy, a po drugie, w przeciwieństwie do tamtego, z powodu ciągłych degradacji ledwo dociągnął rangi porucznika. – Daj spokój, Greg. Zostaw to ścierwo.

Barty spróbował się podnieść, ale nadgarstki odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa, więc zarył brodą w kafelki. Jęknął. Dołohow przechylił głowę w bok i długo mu się przyglądał. A potem, nagle i tak szybko, jakby igrał z prawami fizyki – jak to możliwe, że ktoś tak masywny poruszał się z taką werwą? – dopadł ofiary i siłą postawił ją do pionu, a potem popchnął na ścianę. Goyle zakwilił – trudno powiedzieć, czy z uciechy, czy dlatego, że odebrano mu zabawkę. Carrow drgnął. Igor wyraźnie to poczuł, wahanie lub nawet niechęć, ale nie zdążył wyciągnąć z tego faktu żadnego wniosku, bo w tym momencie oberwał i ugięły się pod nim kolana, a czas na wyciąganie wniosków ostatecznie się skończył.

Podłoga była zimna, mokra i pachniała chlorem. Z jej poziomu wszystko wyglądało inaczej – było rozmyte, mniej realne, działo się gdzieś poza Igorem, w innej czasoprzestrzeni. Powieki to opadały, to unosiły się, opadały. Kapanie wody, krwi, wody, zagłuszało wszystkie inne dźwięki…

…nie całkiem.

Nie widział dokładnie, co się tam działo, ale słyszał, słyszał wyraźnie. Znał te dźwięki. Pamiętał je z dawnych czasów, jeszcze z Moskwy, i pamiętał siebie, młodego chłopaka w za dużych ciuchach, który modli się (tak, wtedy jeszcze umiał się modlić), żeby jego ominęli, żeby nie zauważyli, żeby dali mu spokój. I ominęli – widocznie nie był w ich „typie”, albo, co bardziej prawdopodobne, należał do ludzi bez znaczenia, których nie warto nawet upokarzać. Potem wielokrotnie rozmawiał z tamtą bandą, a z jednym z nich siedział nawet przy stole podczas posiłków, i za każdym razem musiał się bardzo pilnować, żeby nie obrzygać mu butów.

Dołohow nie ominął Croucha Juniora, wręcz przeciwnie. Karkarow, na własne szczęście, niewiele z tego widział, bo krew zalewała mu oczy, za to słyszał wszystko bardzo wyraźnie. 

Najpierw krótki skowyt zamka.

– No co? Nie masz ochoty?

Potem uderzenie, zapewne głowy o ścianę, jedno, drugie, Boże, czy on chce mu rozbić czaszkę? Wreszcie dźwięki, czysto zwierzęce, straszne tym bardziej, że w innym kontekście mogłyby towarzyszyć miłości. Ale nie o miłość czy przyjemność chodziło, tylko o to, żeby przekroczyć granicę, za którą człowiek jest już tylko bezwolnym ciałem, poddającym się działaniom oprawcy. Chodziło o upokorzenie i ból. A także strach.

Goyle mamrotał po swojemu, najpierw cicho, potem coraz głośniej, wyraźnie zdenerwowany. Albo podniecony. Karkarow, z poziomu podłogi, widział tylko jego więzienne łapcie, kretyńskie, jak wszystko, co dostali w Azkabanie, i zupełnie niepraktyczne. Pamięć dziwna rzecz – później, już w karcerze, bez przerwy wracał do niego ten jeden obraz: stopy Goyle’a, o dawno nieobcinanych paznokciach, wystające z więziennych łapci, o numer lub dwa dla niego za małych. Te właśnie stopy, drobiące na kafelkach dziwaczny układ taneczny (dwa kroki w przód, jeden w bok, dwa w tył, jeden w bok), wbiły mu się w głowę tak mocno, że nawet po latach potrafiłby je odtworzyć co do szczegółu.

Kolejna rzecz, którą zapamiętał, to kałuża w kształcie chmury. Tak właśnie pomyślał, leżąc tam, z policzkiem przyciśniętym do ziemi: _ta kałuża wygląda jak chmura_. Chwilę później już jej nie było, bo Goyle rozdeptał jej krawędzie, wędrując po całej łaźni, ale mimo to Karkarow nadal uparcie patrzył w tamto miejsce, powtarzając: chmura, chmura, chmura. _Oblako._

Znowu dźwięki, więcej dźwięków i kolejne pchnięcie. Tarcie ciała o ciało. To się nigdy nie skończy. _Oblako_. Nigdy. Chmura. A jednak, w końcu nastąpił ten moment i Dołohow podciągnął spodnie, a Crouch – bezwładne ciało – osunął się na w dół tak miękko, jak śnieżny puch na bezdrożach.

– Zaraz tu będą – powiedział głos Carrowa, bo sam Carrow pozostawał poza zasięgiem wzroku, co sugerowało, że stoi gdzieś z tyłu. – Zbieramy się.

Żadnego komentarza, żadnego: „co ty odpierdalasz”, ani „chyba cię pojebało”, tylko krótki, żołnierski rozkaz. Carrow, ostoja rozsądku. Carrow, który bez słowa sprzeciwu wykonywał najstraszniejsze polecenia Riddle’a, a potem upijał się w sztok i szlochał w nocy nad butelką wódki, tak długo, aż tracił siły. Gdy nie miał zleceń, najwięcej czasu spędzał w klubie bokserskim, gdzie albo sam ćwiczył, żeby nie wypaść z formy, albo trenował młodych chłopaków, którzy marzyli o sportowej karierze. Swoje własne marzenia porzucił dawno temu, jeszcze przed wojną, i chociaż pytali go oto niejednokrotnie, nigdy nie powiedział, z jakiego powodu.

Dołohow go zignorował. Całą uwagę skupiał na Crouchu.

– Jeszcze raz… – pochylił się nad nim i szarpnął go za włosy. – Jeszcze raz mi zagrozisz, ty mały chujku, to cię tak wyrucham, że cię w lazarecie nie zdołają poskładać do kupy. Rozumiesz?

Tamten nie zareagował. Zawiedziony Dołohow puścił jego głowę, która uderzyła o posadzkę z taką siłą, że z ust Croucha popłynęła krew. Potem chyba znów stracił przytomność, bo przestał się ruszać. Dołohow jeszcze chwilę patrzył na niego z góry, jakby się zastanawiał, czy go na koniec obsikać, czy dać sobie spokój, a potem wzruszył ramionami i kopnął go tylko w nerki.

Goyle wybuchnął śmiechem. Zaklaskał w dłonie.

– Zamknij się, Greg – ostudził go Carrow, który z trudem znosił towarzystwo przygłupa. – Weź na smycz swojego psa, Antoszka, i spadamy. Przekraczamy limity. Do usranej śmierci się z tego nie wypłacimy.

– Czyli nie tak znowu długo, przyjacielu. – Dołohow nie wyglądał na przejętego tą perspektywą. Pieszczotliwym gestem pogłaskał Goyle’a po głowie i szepnął mu coś do ucha, zdaje się, że po rosyjsku. Oczywiście Goyle rosyjskiego nie rozumiał ni w ząb, podobnie jak żadnego innego języka z wyjątkiem własnego bełkotu, ale melodia zdania podziałała na niego jak uspokajające zaklęcie.

Flecista z Hameln, pomyślał Karkarow na granicy snu i jawy, a potem usłyszał kroki i nagle zrobiło się ciemno. Dołohow zasłonił sobą światło jedynej działającej jarzeniówki.

– Podnieś go, Carrow.

– Daj spokój. Nie ma na to czasu.

– Podnieś go, powiedziałem.

Świat wiruje, podłoga staje się sufitem, sufit podłogą, a na ścianach wykwitają fosforyzujące kwiaty, które wkrótce pochłania plama czerni. Powiedzieć, że Igor stanął na własnych nogach, to powiedzieć za dużo – raczej zawisł na Carrowie, ufając sile jego mięśni. Głowa uciekała mu w tył, jakby szyja była za słaba, żeby utrzymać ją w pozycji pionowej. Nogi przypominały dziwny twór z ektoplazmy i uginały się bez udziału jego woli.

Zapach Dołohowa, ostry i korzenny, wywoływał mdłości.

– I jak tam, towarzyszu, dobrze się bawiliście? – Tym razem rosyjski nie brzmiał kojąco, tylko smagał jak bat. – Tak? To świetnie, rozrywka w tym smutnym miejscu to dobra rzecz. Człowiek potrzebuje rozrywki od czasu do czasu – obscenicznym gestem wskazał swoje krocze.

– Nic… – Karkarow popatrzył mu w oczy. – Nic nie powiem.

– Oczywiście, że nie. Trudno snuć bajdy z ostrzem w bebechach. Zresztą nie trzeba nawet ostrza… wystarczy przyłożyć ręce tu… i tu… i…

Zamierzał skręcić mu kark. Byłby w stanie to zrobić, bez problemu, bez wyrzutów sumienia, ale w tym momencie gdzieś w pobliżu zaszemrały głosy (widocznie dementorzy uznali, że koniec tego dobrego i czas wkroczyć do akcji), więc Dołohow cofnął ręce. Splunął. Na pierwszy plan wybił się nieprzyjemny, zaskakująco wysoki tenor Hanka Rogersa, a to, jak zwykle, oznaczało kłopoty.

– Miało go nie być – zauważył Carrow z filozoficznym spokojem. Dołohow nie skomentował, wyszczerzył tylko zęby. W jednej chwili stracił zainteresowanie Karkarowem, skupiając się wyłącznie na tym, co miało nastąpić za: jedno, dwa, trzy uderzenia pięścią w drzwi, za: kilka, kilkanaście sekund odmierzanych wdechami i wydechami. To niewiarygodne, jak błyskawicznie przechodził z jednego stanu, w drugi, z jednego nastroju w całkiem inny, zachowując przy tym integralność własnej osoby – niezależnie od tego, co się działo, zawsze był tym samym Antoszką Dołohowem, który potrafił w pojedynkę rzucić się na cały oddział, wymordować połowę żołnierzy, puścić z dymem obóz wroga, a potem, w świetnym humorze, biesiadować do białego rana w towarzystwie kumpli. Wyrzuty sumienia były mu całkowicie obce. Podobnie jak analizowanie czegokolwiek, z własnymi czynami włącznie.

Ostatnim, co zapamiętał Igor, był oślepiający błysk światła. I trzask. Ktoś go popchnął – może Carrow, może któryś z nacierających strażników – dzięki czemu wylądował na umywalce, stracił równowagę i upadł, rozbijając sobie głowę po raz drugi. To już było zbyt wiele. Świat zgasł, jak zdmuchnięta świeczka i została tylko biel, biel, biel śniegu w Ardenach, biel ścian w karcerze, przejmujące do szpiku zimno.

Nie wiedział, ile minęło czasu, gdy wreszcie doszedł do siebie na tyle, żeby wstać z ziemi. Pewnie długo, bo krew między włosami zdążyła uformować strupy, a mięśnie zdrętwiały od leżenia w niewygodnej pozycji. Zaschło mu w gardle. Dlatego zamiast krzyku, z jego gardła wydobył się tylko zduszony szept.

– Będę zeznawać.

Odchrząknął. Przyłożył czoło do drzwi, tuż pod wizjerem, i zastygł. Dopiero po pewnym czasie uderzył pięścią w metal, niemal mdlejąc z wysiłku.

– Będę zeznawać – powtórzył głośniej, chociaż nadal zbyt cicho, żeby ktoś zwrócił na niego uwagę. – Chcę rozmawiać z sędzią Crouchem. Słyszycie? Będę, kurwa, zeznawać, przekażcie mu to!

Myślał, że wszystko na nic, że nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Ostatecznie na tym polegała ta kara, prawda? Więzień miał siedzieć tu sam, drzeć się do upadłego, rozbijać o ściany, przeklinać i płakać, a rola strażników polegała na tym, żeby nie zwracać na niego uwagi przez wiele godzin. Poczuł jak ogarnia go bezsilność.

I właśnie wtedy, gdy stracił już nadzieję, że cokolwiek zwojuje, w zamku zazgrzytał klucz.


	4. Człowiek walczący

**Rozdział IV**

**Człowiek walczący**

Nie była na tyle naiwna, żeby spodziewać się luksusów, ale, prawdę powiedziawszy, to, co zastała w przydzielonym sobie lokum, trochę ją zaskoczyło.

Przede wszystkim, ze względów bezpieczeństwa miała pracować poza prokuraturą, co na starcie utrudniało wiele rzeczy, na przykład dostęp do archiwów. Ale to jeszcze nic – w końcu można było sprowadzić potrzebne akta na miejsce – gorzej, że ulokowano ich w zakonspirowanej kamienicy na przedmieściach, która nie była podłączona nawet do Sieci Fiuu. Zwiedzając kolejne pokoje, Minerwa odniosła wrażenie, że mieszkańców tego domu wyeksmitowano dosłownie przed chwilą: wszędzie walały się graty, przedmioty codziennego użytku, a nawet rodzinne pamiątki w rodzaju zdjęć i bibelotów z porcelany. To była czysta farsa! Zamiast biura, przydzielono jej salon z widokiem na jakieś zakłady przemysłowe, nad którymi dniem i nocą snuły się cuchnące opary. Ogrzewanie, to prawda, działało bez zarzutu, natomiast światło już niekoniecznie. Brakowało materiałów biurowych. O wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy trzeba było błagać oddział gospodarczy, a potem czekać, czekać, przeklinać, i jeszcze raz czekać, żeby w ostatecznym rozrachunku dostać zupełnie nie to, co się zamawiało.

– I tak jest lepiej niż u nas, w Meblarni – pocieszyła ją Erica Fitzgerald, która przyjechała na miejsce dzień wcześniej, więc zdążyła przywyknąć do tego cyrku. – Przynajmniej nie zamarzniemy. No i dali nam ekspres, uwierzy pani? Zaraz zrobię nam kawy.

– Niesamowite. – Minerwa z trudem zachowywała spokój. – Prawdziwy ekspres. A już myślałam, że zobaczę samowar z ubiegłego wieku.

– E, samowar to nie! – zawołała Erica zza ściany, gdzie znajdowała się kuchnia. – Dawno sprzedaliby go na złom. Instytucje państwowe to bida z nędzą, trzeba pilnować każdego pensa!

To był dobry wybór, pomyślała Minerwa, omiatając spojrzeniem swoje nowe miejsce pracy, ta Erica Fitzgerald. A pomyśleć, że chcieli mi wcisnąć cizię z biura rzecznika! Nie przeczę, pewnie bystra z niej dziewczyna, w dodatku ładna i całkiem miła, ale bez tego „pazura”, którego potrzeba do tej roboty, no i absolutnie niezdolna do autoironii. Co ja bym z nią robiła, tutaj, w tym cholernym grajdole, rozprawiała o szminkach? Jakie to szczęście, że w drodze do biura naczelnika, natknęłam się na Ericę, dzięki temu mam przynajmniej asystentkę, która rozumie, co do niej mówię. A to już naprawdę dużo, biorąc pod uwagę politykę kadrową, jaką uprawiają we wszystkich urzędach, z ministerstwem na czele.

Dziewczyna wkrótce wróciła z dwoma kubkami kawy i Minerwie od razu poprawił się nastrój. Kawa pachniała przepięknie – a w każdym razie o wiele lepiej, niż dym za oknem – a że była mocna, jak sam diabeł, stawiała na nogi w jednej chwili. Tak, coraz bardziej ją lubię, pomyślała Minerwa pod adresem Eriki i usiadła przy stole, który miał jej służyć za biurko, bo prawdziwego biurka, rzecz jasna, nigdzie nie było. W kącie pokoju fachowcy uwijali się przy kablach, klnąc po rosyjsku, więc istniała nadzieja, że do końca dnia kamienica odzyska połączenie ze światem. Oczywiście, o ile wcześniej nic się nie sfajczy ani nie wyleci w powietrze.

– Co z aktami? – zapytała, gdy kubek ukazał swoje dno. Z żalem zerknęła na kwiatowy wzorek, który szpeciły plamy po kawie. – Dostarczyli już to, o co prosiłam?

– Niezupełnie.

– Jak to: niezupełnie? – Uniosła brwi do góry.

– Przyswoili informację i obiecali, że przywiozą paczki najbliższym transportem. To jest wersja oficjalna. A nieoficjalnie zadzwoniłam do Argiego… to znaczy do archiwisty Filcha – Erica poprawiła się szybko – i załatwiłam na dzisiaj teczki z Meblarni. O, tutaj leżą. Na ministerialne będziemy musieli trochę zaczekać.

Jak na wszystko, pomyślała Minerwa zgryźliwie, ale nie powiedziała tego głośno. No dobrze, przynajmniej miała od czego zacząć, zawsze jakiś krok do przodu. Niewielki, ale jednak. Najgorzej, że po aferze z Rookwoodem, Azkaban wstrzymał do odwołania wszystkie kontakty z więźniami z Nibylandii (Boże, co za idiotyczna nazwa!), a bez tego nie mogła za wiele zdziałać, szczególnie, że większość raportów pochodziła właśnie od Rookwooda. Musieli zweryfikować ich wiarygodność, akapit po akapicie. Robota głupiego na wiele tygodni.

Sięgnęła po pierwszą z brzegu teczkę, ale nawet nie rozwiązała sznurka. Nadal myślała o Rookwoodzie. Do diabła, kto by pomyślał, że to właśnie on, pieprzony idealista w masce cynika, okaże się szpiegiem Riddle’a! Doskonale pamiętała go z dawnych czasów – trzymali się wtedy we trójkę, ona, Barty i Gaz – i dlatego nadal nie potrafiła uwierzyć w jego zdradę, chociaż wszystkie fakty świadczyły przeciwko niemu. To było prawie jak schizofrenia. Jednocześnie widziała młodego Rookwooda, tego, który nosił szpanerskie okulary, kolorowe skarpetki i czytywał im na głos swoje eseje z filozofii, leżąc na podłodze w pokoju, wynajmowanym przez Croucha – i Rookwooda wiele lat później, w dobrze odszytym garniturze i z nieszczerym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Wiedziała, że to jedna i ta sama osoba, ale dysonans poznawczy odbierał jej dech. Zagryzła wargi. Do diabła z wami wszystkimi!, pomyślała ze złością. Była szefową oskarżenia i, w przeciwieństwie do Snape’a, który od wizyty w Azkabanie szalał coraz bardziej, nie mogła sobie pozwolić na tego rodzaju emocje.

A właśnie, Snape. Obiecała mu coś.

– Przynieś mi proszę protokół z rozprawy Igora Karkarowa – poprosiła Ericę, która skinęła głową. – Aha, i taśmę z nagraniem. Da radę załatwić magnetofon? – znowu skinięcie. – I gdzie, do diabła, podziewają się moi szanowni koledzy? Zaspali? Jest prawie dziesiąta!

– Martin Sezer? Zaspać? – zdziwiła się Erica. – Martin był tu już przed siódmą, sprawdził coś, a potem pobiegł do ministerstwa. Powiedział, że zda raport, jak wróci, czyli pewnie w porze lunchu.

– A Ruth? – Drugą współpracowniczkę Minerwa poznała osobiście, bo kilka razy spotkały się na przyjęciach. Mimo różnicy wieku – Ruth niedawno skończyła studia i była niewiele starsza od uczniów Minerwy – nawiązała się między nimi nić porozumienia.

– Panna Bloomfield wpadła wczoraj, wieczorem. Przyniosła parę swoich rzeczy, zwiedziła kamienicę, posiedziała godzinkę czy dwie. Też będzie na lunchu. Zapowiedziała, że od rana zamierza koczować w Azkabanie i nie spocznie, dopóki nie wyrwie Hawkinsowi prosto z gardła zgody na widzenia. To był cytat dosłowny.

– No cóż, pozostaje trzymać kciuki, żeby jej się udało. Przyniesiesz ten magnetofon?

Erica wyprostowała się jak żołnierz, który właśnie otrzymał rozkaz od oficera.

– Jasne, już się robi. Widziałam jakieś ustrojstwo na drugim piętrze, zaraz po nie pobiegnę. Może zadziała.

I już jej nie było. Skąd w niej tyle energii, pomyślała Minerwa, czując się nagle bardzo, bardzo stara i śmiertelnie zmęczona, chociaż, Bogiem a prawdą, nie zrobiła jeszcze nic, co mogłoby ją zmęczyć. Nie spała dobrze tej nocy, to fakt, ale ostatnio w ogóle kiepsko sypiała, raz, z powodu Phina, a dwa, bo stresowała się pracą, więc zdążyła przywyknąć do takiego stanu rzeczy. Buzowała w niej adrenalina, umysł pracował na najwyższych obrotach, a jednak, gdzieś w głębi ducha, czaiło się zmęczenie, rozgoryczanie i zwyczajny, ludzki smutek. Strach. Te wszystkie uczucia, z którymi walczyła, odkąd dorosła na tyle, żeby zdawać sobie sprawę, jakie są groźne, a które i tak, koniec końców, wracały, żeby zaatakować z podwójną siłą. Phin zachorował. Dlaczego akurat on? Dlaczego mój najlepszy przyjaciel? Dlaczego na chorobę, na którą nie ma lekarstwa? Dlaczego Rookwood zdecydował się na współpracę z Riddle’em? Naprawdę mu uwierzył? Gaz? Ten Gaz, który wypominał mi bezduszność i liberalizm ekonomiczny? Co mu się stało, do cholery, i jakim cudem nikt tego wcześniej nie spostrzegł? Jego przyjaciele, rodzina, Crouch... przecież zawsze byli blisko, czytali sobie w myślach, byłam nawet o to zazdrosna. Naprawdę nie zauważył, co się święci, czy po prostu nie chciał tego widzieć, tak jak ja wypierałam ze świadomości te wszystkie symptomy, które świadczyły o chorobie Phina? I jak sobie radzi teraz, gdy wszystko wyszło na jaw? Najpierw choroba żony, potem syn w Azkabanie, teraz najlepszy przyjaciel… nikt nie jest na tyle silny, żeby wytrzymać tak wiele bez uszczerbku na psychice, nawet Barty „Mam Serce z Kamienia” Crouch.

Zwłaszcza on.

**Londyn, rok 195…**

Przyszła pierwsza, więc zamówiła tylko szklankę wody i poprosiła kelnera, żeby zostawił kartę, bo jej znajomi zaraz się zjawią. Za oknem padał śnieg. Boże, pomyślała, z dziecinną ekscytacją, której się szybko zawstydziła, pierwszy śnieg w tym roku! Może dotrwa do Gwiazdki?

Kawiarnia była prawie pełna, jak zwykle w czwartkowy wieczór, ale nie tak zatłoczona jak w weekendy, gdy przychodzili tu zarówno stali bywalcy (głównie dziennikarze z pobliskiej redakcji), jak i mieszkańcy innych dzielnic Londynu. Pachniało jabłkami i cynamonem. Za szybą piętrzyły się świeżo upieczone ciasta: bezy, jabłeczniki i pierniczki w przeróżnych kształtach, i Minerwa poczuła nagle, że ślinka napływa jej do ust. Och, wyglądały tak pysznie! W duchu postanowiła, że jeśli Gaz z Bartym nie przyjdą w ciągu następnych dziesięciu minut, to, nie czekając na nich dłużej, sama zamówi talerz słodyczy i pożre je wszystkie, nie dbając ani o linię, ani o zasobność własnego portfela.

Oczywiście nie spełniła tej groźby. Po dziesięciu minutach zamówiła kawę, a po godzinie drugą. Na trzecią nie miała pieniędzy.

Nawet nie była zła, raczej – zawiedziona, bo przecież obiecali, że przyjdą na czas. Siedziała przy stoliku pod oknem, patrzyła na świat, który w jednej chwili był szary, a w drugiej bajkowy jak z „Opowieści z Narni”, i popijała kawę drobnymi łykami, żeby jej za szybko nie skończyć. Po drugiej stronie sali Joe Kennick, dziennikarz z „Magicznych Newsów” usiadł do pianina. Nie grał zbyt dobrze, ale wybrał znaną melodię i nadrabiał werwą. Wokół stolika, przy którym wcześniej siedział, raz po raz wybuchały śmiechy, chichoty, a nawet urywki śpiewów, co oznaczało, że towarzystwo bawi się coraz lepiej. Pewnie oblewali czyjś awans.

Naprawdę mogliby już przyjść, pomyślała Minerwa po raz kolejny, bawiąc się koronkową serwetką. Dlaczego spóźniali się akurat wtedy, gdy chciała z nimi porozmawiać…? Ktoś wymówił jej imię, więc odwróciła głowę, ale zamiast jednego z przyjaciół, zobaczyła znajomego archeologa, który kiedyś, dawno temu, zaproponował jej randkę. Oczywiście odmówiła. Mimo to, na widok jego ciepłych, niebieskich oczu, ukrytych za szkłami okularów, zrobiło jej się jakby weselej, więc na uśmiech odpowiedziała uśmiechem; pomachała mu nawet ręką. Elphistone, bo tak miał na imię, wskazał krzesło obok siebie – przyszedł do kawiarni razem z Kennickiem i resztą dziennikarzy – ale pokręciła głową, bo nie miała ochoty na towarzystwo obcych ludzi. Zrobił smutną minę. Uśmiechnęła się do niego jeszcze raz, w ramach przeprosin, a potem wróciła do kontemplacji śniegu. W międzyczasie napadało go jeszcze więcej.

Była już bliska tego, żeby zapłacić i pójść do domu, gdy nagle odezwały się dzwoneczki przy wejściu. Zerknęła w tamtym kierunku. Do kawiarni wpadł zimny wiatr, a wraz z nim – mężczyzna w płaszczu, z kołnierzem postawionym na sztorc, tak wysoki (zwłaszcza w kapeluszu), że musiał się schylić, żeby zmieścić się w drzwiach. Od razu pomaszerował w głąb lokalu. Wiedział, gdzie szukać Minerwy, bo zawsze wybierała ten sam stolik. Nie uśmiechnął się na jej widok. Usiadł naprzeciwko, tak, jak przyszedł, w płaszczu i kapeluszu ociekającym wodą. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili coś go tknęło, jakby obudził się z głębokiego snu – wtedy wstał, odwiesił płaszcz, starannie, żeby nie pognieść żadnego fragmentu, a potem, na nieco sztywnych nogach, wrócił do stolika i zajął poprzednie miejsce.

Minerwa bez pardonu chwyciła go za rękę.

– Mów – zażądała. – Co się stało? Gdzie Gaz?

Wyglądał tak, jakby ją słyszał i nie słyszał jednocześnie – albo jakby słyszał, ale nie do końca pojmował znaczenie komunikatów. To było tak bardzo nie w jego stylu. Cokolwiek się zdarzyło, musiało nim wstrząsnąć, bo rzadko pozwalał, żeby emocje aż do tego stopnia przejmowały nad nim kontrolę.

– Musimy z tym skończyć – powiedział po dłuższej chwili. – To koniec, rozumiesz? Nie możemy tego dłużej ciągnąć. Już nie.

Gdyby to był film, Minerwa, usłyszawszy tę rewelację, zbladłaby, wydała z siebie pełne rozpaczy westchnienie i osunęła się na podłogę, oczywiście tak perfekcyjnie, że nie strąciłaby przy tym ani jednej filiżanki ze stołu. Ale to nie był film. Dlatego, zamiast urządzać cyrki, cofnęła tylko rękę i popatrzyła na Barty’ego z lekką ironią, jak na dzieciaka, który plecie głupoty.

– To myśmy coś zaczynali? – Uniosła brwi do góry. Czuła, jak szybko wali jej serce, ale, całe szczęście, nikt inny nie miał prawa tego usłyszeć. – Daj spokój, Barty, to było tylko kilka nocy. Chyba nie wziąłeś tego na serio?

Patrzył na nią długo, szukając śladów kpiny, oszustwa, żartu, czegokolwiek, co zaprzeczyłoby tamtym słowom, niczego jednak nie znalazł. Natknął się na mur. Jasne oczy, niezbyt piękna, chociaż na pewno ciekawa twarz, z wyraźnie zarysowanym, ostrym podbródkiem, szerokie brwi, wargi, które potrafiły zbiegać się w wąską linię w wyrazie pogardy. Znał tę twarz na pamięć, a jednak nie potrafił z niej czytać. Nawet teraz, po tylu latach i tych kilku nocach, które, najwyraźniej, niemiały dla niej żadnego znaczenia.

– No przestań! – Uniosła filiżankę do ust. Barty nie musiał wiedzieć, że dawno nie było w niej kawy. – Nie uwierzę, że z mojego powodu wyglądasz tak, jakby cię walec rozjechał. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, Barty, od… – udała, że pije. – Od ilu lat? Pięciu? Sześciu? Myślałam, że nie ma między nami żadnych niedomówień.

Żołądek skręcił jej się w supeł, być może z głodu. Odstawiła filiżankę na spodek. Za oknem przejechał samochód, rozświetlając szyby ostrym, neonowym światłem.

– Barty? – W jej głosie zabrzmiała troska. – Co z tobą? Możemy wreszcie porozmawiać poważnie?

Podszedł kelner, więc Barty zamówił dwie kawy i dwa kieliszki koniaku. Siedzący przy pianinie Kennick zmienił repertuar na świąteczne piosenki, które kaleczył jeszcze bardziej, niż wcześniejsze przeboje z musicali.

– Rozmawiałem z Emily… – zaczął i potarł skronie opuszkami palców. – Dzisiaj rano.

Minerwa wzruszyła ramionami.

– Zdziwiłabym się, gdybyś z nią nie rozmawiał, ostatecznie mieszkacie w tym samym domu – mruknęła, zanim zdążyła ugryźć się w język. Nieudane małżeństwo Croucha było tajemnicą Poliszynela: wszyscy o tym wiedzieli, ale nikt nie mówił głośno, żeby nie budzić demonów. Barty niechętnie zwierzał się z takich rzeczy. – No i co dalej?

– Jest chora.

To nie zabrzmiało jak dowcip. Wręcz przeciwnie. Tym razem to Barty wyciągnął rękę i zacisnął palce na dłoni Minerwy, która mu na to pozwoliła, chociaż w pierwszym odruchu chciała odsunąć się jak najdalej, najlepiej razem z krzesłem. Krew uderzyła jej do głowy. Na szczęście nigdy nie miała skłonności do rumieńców, więc udało jej się zachować resztki pozorów, a wraz z nimi – resztki godności.

Przecież wiedziałam, co robię, gdy szłam z nim do łóżka, warknęła na siebie w duchu, od początku wiedziałam, że ma żonę! To się musiało tak skończyć. A skoro tak, cieszę się, że skończyło się właśnie teraz, bo dzięki Dumbledore’owi mam jakieś pole manewru i nie będę musiała dzień w dzień patrzeć na człowieka, którego...

Zagryzła wargi. Odchrząknęła.

– Współczuję – powiedziała spokojnie. – Rozumiem, że to poważna choroba?

– Stwardnienie rozsiane.

_O jasna cholera._

Dłonie Barty’ego były zimne i szorstkie, pewnie dlatego, że nigdy nie nosił rękawiczek. Bardziej pasowały do kogoś, kto para się rzemiosłem, niż do prawnika, ale może właśnie dlatego, przez tę sprzeczność, tak bardzo lubiła ich dotyk.

Kelner postawił na blacie kieliszki i filiżanki. Życzył dobrej zabawy.

Chciała coś powiedzieć, jakiś pocieszający banał, ale zanim się odezwała, Barty pokręcił głową.

– Daj spokój, to bez sensu. Ostatnia rzecz, jakiej teraz potrzebuję, to zapewnienia, że wszystko będzie dobrze, skoro nie będzie. Przepraszam za tę głupią gadkę na wstępie, sam już nie wiem, co opowiadam. Pokłóciłem się z Rookwoodem. O mało nie pobiłem jakiegoś faceta, który zaszedł mi drogę na ulicy. Z tobą nie chcę się kłócić. Chcę tylko… – urwał, gubiąc słowo. – Chcę tylko chwilę posiedzieć, dobrze? Nie musimy rozmawiać. Po prostu posiedź ze mną przez chwilę, Min, tylko tyle.

– Dobrze – odparła.

Gdyby to był film, rzuciłaby się Barty’emu na szyję, przysięgając, że będzie go wspierać aż do końca, dzieląc z nim krew, łzy i znoje, ale to nie był film. Siedzieli w kawiarni jeszcze godzinę, może trochę dłużej. Głównie milczeli. A potem ona poszła do siebie, a on błąkał się po ulicach, żeby trochę ochłonąć, wypalił kilka papierosów, chociaż normalnie nie palił, aż w końcu, powoli, brodząc w zaspach, ruszył w kierunku domu, który należał do jego teściów i którego serdecznie nie znosił.

Następnego dnia Minerwa złożyła wypowiedzenie i przeniosła się do Hogwartu, żeby pracować tam jako wykładowczyni. Podpisała umowę z Albusem Dumbledore’em. Tak długo powtarzała sobie, że decyzja, jaką wtedy podjęła, wynikała jedynie z rozsądku (prokuratura, podległa ministerstwu, nie pozwalała jej się rozwijać, była grajdołem pełnym układów, układzików i skorumpowanych dupków, grzejących stołki), że w końcu prawie w to uwierzyła.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fonia nie wystarczała. Minerwa potrzebowała wizji. Tylko jak załatwić wizję, skoro podczas procesów obowiązywał bezwzględny zakaz nagrywania obrazów?

Przewinęła taśmę i po raz kolejny puściła ten sam fragment.

– …August Rookwood – odezwał się zniekształcony przez mechanizm głos Karkarowa (Ktoś krzyczy: „To kłamstwo!” Szmery. Piski. Podniecenie na widowni sięga zenitu.) – Chcieliście „szperaczy”, tak? – Im dłużej Karkarow mówił, tym jego rosyjski akcent stawał się wyraźniejszy. – No to macie! Rookwood był „szperaczem”, od samego początku zbierał materiały dla Thomasa Riddle’a. Sabotował akcje oddziałów szturmowych. Podmieniał protokoły. Przyjrzyjcie się danym, krok po kroku przeanalizujcie kampanię ardeńską. Traciliście wtedy bastion za bastionem. Myślicie, że to przypadek?

(Wrzawa. Krzyki. Coś trzaska, słychać stukot młotka, strażnicy próbują uspokoić widownię. Sędzia prosi o spokój. Bez powodzenia. W końcu zarządza piętnastominutową przerwę).

Minerwa wstała i zaczęła krążyć po pokoju, wydeptując wzory na zakurzonej posadzce. Coś jej tu nie pasowało. A raczej – nic jej nie pasowało, od organizacji tego procesu poczynając, na zeznaniach Karkarowa kończąc. Cholera, pomyślała, jak zwykle w chwilach zamyślenia skubiąc dolną wargę, jak tak dalej pójdzie, to nam się Międzynarodowy Trybunał Magów dobierze do dupy za łamanie praw człowieka! I, co najgorsze, będą mieli rację!

Złamali po drodze wszystkie możliwe przepisy, usprawiedliwiając się tym, że „specjalna sytuacja wymaga specjalnych metod”. Miało być zgodnie z prawem („Nie będziemy tacy jak oni, zafundujemy im uczciwe procesy”), a wyszło jak zwykle – akurat w tej kwestii Minerwa musiała się zgodzić z Rudolfem Lestrange’em, chociaż, Bóg jej świadkiem, wolałaby się zgodzić z każdym, byle nie z tym skurwielem. Działali za szybko i pod wpływem emocji, z jednej strony naciskani przez polityków, a z drugiej przez opinię publiczną, tracąc przy tym z oczu cel nadrzędny, czyli – do diabła! – sprawiedliwość. Tak się nie dało pracować. Skoro co poniektórym tak bardzo zależało na rzezi, to czemu nie rozstrzelali oficerów Riddle’a od razu, tuż po schwytaniu? Teraz było na to za późno. Do łask wróciła narracja czasów pokoju, a w takiej narracji nie ma mowy o zemście – są tylko uczciwe procesy i sprawiedliwe wyroki, nie ma kulki w łeb – są tylko zasłużone kary, no i przede wszystkim nie ma zwycięzców pijących krew z czaszek swoich wrogów, tylko cywilizowani Europejczycy. Dlatego nie mogli dopuścić do kolejnej wpadki, jak ta z Rookwoodem albo jak wypadek młodego Croucha, który wylądował w szpitalu po brutalnym ataku współwięźniów. Żadnych nielegalnych przesłuchań, żadnego trzymania aresztantów na jednym oddziale ze skazanymi już więźniami, żadnego utrudniania kontaktu z adwokatami. Do diabła, byli przecież tymi „dobrymi”, tak czy nie? Więc może wreszcie zaczęliby się zachowywać jak na „dobrych” przystało!

To było także do ciebie, Minerwo McGonagall. Zwłaszcza do ciebie, pomyślała i podeszła do okna, żeby rozchylić zasłony. Za szybami wstawał świt, co oznaczało, że przesiedziała tutaj całą noc, nawet tego nie zauważywszy. Analiza nagrań pochłonęła ją całkowicie, chociaż nie przyniosła, niestety, żadnych wymiernych efektów. Prawdę mówiąc, wiedziała teraz dokładnie tyle, co na początku, a może i jeszcze mniej, bo zaczynała widzieć podteksty, tam, gdzie ich wcale nie było. Muszę się przespać, zdecydowała, wyłączając magnetofon. Chociaż trzy godziny. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, padnę z nóg i będą mnie na sygnale odwozić na ostry dyżur!

Miała już na sobie płaszcz i właśnie wciskała czapkę (chciała jeszcze podejść do sklepu, żeby kupić parę rzeczy dla Phina), gdy trzasnęły drzwi, a chwilę później na schodach rozległ się tupot. Ktoś biegł na górę, przeskakując po dwa stopnie naraz. Na Ericę było zbyt wcześniej, Ruth zawsze chodziła w szpilkach, więc rzadko uprawiała karkołomne biegi, dlatego podejrzany zostawał tylko jeden: pan prokurator Martin Sezer, zwany, jakże oryginalnie, Turkiem.

Miała rację, to był on, we własnej osobie. Rozchełstany, niedogolony i zdenerwowany na tyle, że nie kontrolował swojego tiku nerwowego – prawe oko uciekało mu w bok, a prawy kącik warg wędrował do góry, przez co całą twarz wykrzywiał grymas, którego można się było przestraszyć.

– Crouch zwariował! – wydyszał Turek, gdy tylko zobaczył Minerwę. Potem chwycił się za serce. – Cholera, biegłem tu całą drogę z „Cafe Cesare”, ledwo żyję! Ale musiałem… Wiedziałem, że tu będziesz.

– Uspokój się… – Coś ją nagle tknęło. – Co ty znowu robiłeś w „Cezarze”, do cholery? Miałeś tam więcej nie chodzić! Przecież oni tylko czekają, aż coś chlapniesz! To pismaki, pamiętasz? Zrobią wszystko, żeby zdobyć newsa, a ty jesteś dla nich zbyt apetycznym kąskiem, żeby po prostu…

– Wiem, wiem – przerwał jej szybko, gdy wreszcie złapał oddech. – Wiem. Żadnych kontaktów z prasą. Po prostu tamtędy szedłem i Kennick za mną wybiegł, w samym swetrze. Powiedział, że coś dla mnie ma. Ja mu na to, w takim razie skontaktuj się z biurem McGonagall, bo ja nie mogę z tobą gadać. Odparł, że to nieoficjalnie, nie może podać źródła, ale wie… – Sezer przełknął ślinę. Oko latało mu tak, że Minerwa nie mogła się skupić. – Zaciągnął mnie na podwórko, poczęstował fajką. Powiedział, że po pierwsze, to było nie tylko pobicie, ale i gwałt, przecwelili młodego Croucha na całego, tak, że ledwo przeżył. No dobra, odparłem, przykre, ale co z tego? I wtedy mi powiedział… ja pierdolę… przepraszam, Minerwo, powiedział, że stary Crouch wywalczył miejsce w składzie sędziowskim. Nie wiem, jakim cudem, to zakrawa na obłęd, ale to fakt! Crouch będzie sędzią w procesach, a to oznacza, że będzie, kurwa…

– Będzie sądził własnego syna.

Turek pokiwał głową.

Minerwa mełła w ustach przekleństwo, ba, nawet całą wiązankę, ale ostatecznie machnęła tylko ręką i odwiesiła kapelusz na poprzednie miejscu. Na nerwy przyjdzie czas później, pomyślała, teraz trzeba działać. Ze sterty papierzysk, które zawalały biurko, wyłowiła aparat telefoniczny i wykręciła numer do głównego sekretariatu ministerstwa, teoretycznie otwartego od siódmej, a w praktyce, przez nerwówkę związaną z procesami, działającego niemal na okrągło, żeby zapytać o Ruth Bloomfield. Miała nadzieję, że pani Goldhope pomoże jej zlokalizować koleżankę.

– Halo? – Coś trzasnęło, zabrzęczało, ucichło. – Halo? Pani Goldhope? O, dzień dobry – ucieszyła się, słysząc w słuchawce głos kierowniczki sekretariatu. – Już myślałam, że znowu trzeba będzie wzywać fachowców. Wie pani, że nadal nie naprawili nam Sieci Fiuu? Tak, tak, to naprawdę skandal – przewróciła oczami. Widząc to, Martin skrzywił się jeszcze bardziej, co w jego przypadku oznaczało uśmiech. – Tak, ma pani rację. Oczywiście. Też tak uważam. Ale, ale… ja w innej sprawie, mam do pani wielką prośbę...

Urwała. Czy jej się zdawało, czy naprawdę usłyszała na korytarzu szybkie kroki?

Nie, to nie były omamy. Kilkanaście sekund później do pokoju wparowała Ruth, jak zwykle w szpilkach i w futrze jak z ilustrowanego czasopisma o modzie, żeby już od progu krzyknąć, że ma takie newsy, TAKIE NEWSY, że zaraz wszyscy padniecie z wrażenia, słuchajcie tylko, czego się dowiedziałam…!

– Na przykład tego, że Crouch należy do składu sędziowskiego? – rzucił Turek z kiepsko zawoalowaną satysfakcją. Ruth wytrzeszczyła na niego oczy.

– Nie, nie, pani Goldhope – ciągnęła Minerwa, przytrzymując słuchawkę ramieniem, bo obie ręce miała zajęte szperaniem w papierach. Szukała teczki. – Nie, już wszystko w porządku, sprawa właśnie rozwiązała się sama, więc… Nie no, oczywiście, że zadzwonię, jak będę czegoś potrzebować. Obiecuję. Do usłyszenia – odłożyła słuchawkę. – Do diabła, Ruth, czemu ja nic nie wiem o gwałcie? – wybuchła. – Czemu muszę się takich rzeczy dowiadywać od dziennikarzy?

– Jakim znowu gwałcie? – Oczy Ruth zrobiły się jeszcze większe. – O czym ty do mnie mówisz?

Minerwa nie odpowiedziała, tylko rzuciła w koleżankę teczką z napisem „Bartemiusz Crouch Junior”.

– Młody Crouch? On niedawno… o rany. – Ruth z wrażenia aż usiadła. – Przecież rozmawiałam z Maurycym nie dalej jak wczoraj i pary z gęby nie puścił na ten temat!

Tylko spokojnie. Oddychaj. Nie daj się sprowokować. Krzykiem niczego załatwisz, co najwyżej zedrzesz sobie gardło.

Mantra, o dziwo, pomogła, i już po chwili Minerwa poczuła lodowaty spokój. Niepotrzebnie naskoczyłam na Ruth, pomyślała ze skruchą, to nie jej wina, że pracujemy w najbardziej kretyńskiej instytucji, jaką świat widział, w dodatku w najgłupszych możliwych czasach. Musimy po prostu bardziej uważać na słowa, bo tutaj nawet ściany mają uszy, a jak nam obrona zdyskredytuje dowody, to przegramy, zanim procesy rozkręcą się na dobre.

– No dobrze – mruknęła pojednawczo. – Nie ma sensu płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem. Trzeba wyciągnąć wnioski. Martin – zwróciła się do kolegi. – Skoro tak cię pasjonuje literatura, to dowiedz się, z łaski swojej, kto handluje z Kennickiem tajemnicami służbowym…

– Tak? – Młodszy prokurator nadstawił ucha.

– …i zaproponuj mu lepszą ofertę. – Dokończyła sucho. – Albo nie wiem, zaszantażuj go paragrafami, wszystko mi jedno, bylebyś tylko załatwił tę sprawę raz a dobrze. Rozumiesz? To my mamy wiedzieć pierwsi, nie „Magiczne Newsy”. I, do cholery, zapamiętuj, co komu opowiadasz!

– Jasne – potwierdził z powagą. – Będę czujny.

– No dobrze – wtrąciła się Ruth. – Ale co robimy ze starym Crouchem? Przecież Trybunał nas zajebie…

– _Ruth_.

– Co: Ruth? Przecież tego się nie da ukryć! Ani wytłumaczyć! Wyobrażacie sobie, co się będzie działo, jak Kennick puści tę rewelację na pierwszej stronie gazety?

Minerwa milczała. Wargi zacisnęła w wąską linię. Zmarszczyła brwi.

– W zasadzie… – Turek nareszcie opanował „latające” oko, dzięki czemu patrzenie mu w twarz przestało grozić chorobą morską. – Jakby się dobrze zastanowić… – rozłożył ręce. – Crouch zwariował, podłożył się tak bardzo, że bardziej nie może, ale my… no cóż, my możemy na tym zyskać. – Ruth chciała wejść mu w słowo, ale jej nie pozwolił. – Ten człowiek zrobiłby wszystko, żeby śmierciożercy zawiśli na sznurze, wszystko, pojmujecie? W tej grze stoi po naszej stronie boiska.

– To nie jest żadna gra! – zaprotestowała Ruth, podnosząc głos. – To jest…

– To jest ten moment – przerwała jej Minerwa – w którym mówię, że czas wracać do pracy, bo akta się same nie przeanalizują. O jedenastej musimy być na ogłoszeniu wyroku w sprawie Karkarowa, a potem trzeba się wziąć za Lestrange’a. Nie chcę żadnych niespodzianek! Ten człowiek to zbrodniarz i nikt, ani sędziowie, ani obrona, ani tym bardziej widownia, nie może mieć co do tego najmniejszych wątpliwości.

Pół godziny później, gdy do „kwatery głównej” wkroczyła Erica Fitzgerald, obładowana torbami pełnymi drożdżówek na drugie śniadanie, zastała całą trójkę prokuratorów tak pochłoniętych pracą, że ledwo zauważyli jej obecność. Bez przerwy przewijana taśma piszczała jak potępieniec, a głos Karkarowa to nikł, to wracał, niczym upiorne echo. Minerwa notowała zawzięcie, mrucząc coś pod nosem. Siedzący tyłem do niej, plecy w plecy i biurko w biurko, Martin Sezer, wertował akta, raz po raz sprawdzając coś w objaśnieniach do kodeksu, natomiast Ruth ułożyła się wygodnie w fotelu (tak, mieli tu fotel – oto jeden z nielicznych atutów zamiany prywatnego mieszkania w miejsce pracy) i czytała raporty.

Erica zerknęła na zegarek i z niedowierzaniem pokręciła głową.

– Wracacie czasami do domów? – spytała retorycznie i zaczęła rozwijać pakunki. Zapachniało świeżym ciastem. – Jakbyście nie wiedzieli, to podpowiem, że dom to takie miejsce, w którym stoi łóżko.

– A tak, widziałem jakieś na strychu – mruknął Martin na wpół przytomnie. Zdjął okulary i przetarł szkła skrajem koszuli. – O, Erica! – dopiero teraz zauważył asystentkę Minerwy, którą w krótkim czasie bardzo polubił. – O, śniadanie!

– O, dzień dobry w świecie żywych! – zakpiła w odpowiedzi i przelała kawę z dzbanka do kubków. Nawet nie próbowała nakłaniać pozostałych, żeby zrobili sobie przerwę i usiedli do śniadania. Jeden kubek bezpardonowo wcisnęła Ruth prosto do ręki, a talerz położyła na poręczy fotela. Drugi zestaw powędrował na stół Martina, a trzeci, czyli kubek ozdobiony napisem „Słodki paragraf” plus pasujący do niego talerzyk, wylądował przed samym nosem Minerwy McGonagall, która znęcała się nad magnetofonem z taką furią, że o mało nie wgniotła do środka przycisków „play” i „pause”.

– To nie ma sensu – powiedziała w końcu, odchylając się na krześle i splatając dłonie na karku. – Wiecie, co nie ma sensu?

– Zapewne zaraz się dowiemy – mruknęła Ruth bez entuzjazmu.

– Karkarow to nie był oficer operacyjny – kontynuowała Minerwa, odruchowo sięgając po drożdżówkę i rozrywając ją na części – tylko jajogłowy od śmiercionośnych zabawek. A tutaj co mówi? – nacisnęła „start” i znienawidzony przez nich głos, który znali już na pamięć, po raz kolejny zaproponował, żeby krok po kroku przenalizować kampanię ardeńską. – Na początku nie wiedziałam, dlaczego tak mi to nie gra, ale wreszcie dodałam dwa do dwóch – postukała długopisem w jedną z kserokopii. Martin przysunął się bliżej razem z krzesłem i zajrzał jej przez ramię.

– Operacja „Śnieg” – przeczytał. – Zakładam, że chodzi o Ardeny.

Minerwa przytaknęła.

– Czytaj dalej – zachęciła go, wskazując palcem konkretny akapit. Poprawił okulary i spełnił jej prośbę.

– Zgodnie z wytycznymi z okólnika numer, bla, bla, bla, wszystkie dane na temat Operacji „Śnieg” utajnić, a raporty kierować bezpośrednio do generała Riddle’a… No to akurat nie jest zaskakujące – przerwał. – Nikt się nie chwalił Ardenami, ani my, ani oni, to była jedna wielka katastrofa, od samego początku! Finansowa i dyplomatyczna. Ludzie poginęli zupełnie na darmo.

– Zdania na ten temat są podzielone – zauważyła Ruth. – Zapytaj kogoś z otoczenia generała Moody’ego, to ci odpowie, że innego wyjścia nie było, a my jesteśmy niewdzięczni, bo zamiast stawiać pomniki, wyciągamy spod dywanu stare brudy. Za to jak zapytasz o to samo kogoś innego, najlepiej z przeciwnej strony sceny politycznej, to usłyszysz: „zbrodnia”, „hańba” i „wszystkich generałów trzeba postawić przed sądem”. I co, zrobisz się od tego mądrzejszy? Od tych sprzeczności? Dojdziesz, jak było naprawdę? – pacnęła ręką w oparcie fotela. – Nie, mój drogi, co najwyżej zgłupiejesz do reszty.

– Nie no, nie przesadzaj – odął się Turek. – Niezależny zespół fachowców zaczął już przecież...

Parsknęła śmiechem.

– Jasne, jasne. Niezależny. Mniej więcej tak niezależny, jak my wszyscy, a o fachowości wcale nie wspomnę, bo to już czysta groteska. Naprawdę sądzisz, że pozwolą tym ludziom szperać w tajemnicach państwowych? Swobodnie i zupełnie bezkarnie?

Akurat na temat kampanii ardeńskiej Minerwa miała jasno sprecyzowane zdanie i uważała, że zarówno Moody, jak i jego pomagierzy, powinni ponieść karę za swoje decyzje, ale nie powiedziała tego głośno. Miała powyżej uszu sporów, które nie wnosiły do sprawy nic sensownego.

– Skupcie się na faktach – warknęła na współpracowników. – Nie chodzi o to, co by było, gdyby do kampanii w ogóle nie doszło, tylko o to, kiedy się o niej dowiedzieliśmy. No, Martin? Wysil pamięć!

Turek zmarszczył czoło.

– No… – zaczął i zawiesił się na dłuższą chwilę. W końcu pokręcił głową. – Wcale się nie dowiedzieliśmy. To znaczy nie wtedy. Chyba.

– Chyba na pewno. – Minerwa nie potrafiła darować sobie lekkiego sarkazmu. – Spójrz na datę – podsunęła mu kolejny papier, tym razem sygnowany przez szefa kancelarii ministerstwa. – Listopad. Wkrótce po upadku Riddle’a. Nie tylko śmierciożercy utajnili dane, my zrobiliśmy dokładnie to samo. Ci, którzy wiedzieli o Ardenach, podpisywali lojalki, rodzinom zmarłych zamknięto usta odszkodowaniami, a plotkom od razu ukręcano łby. Pamiętajcie tę aferę z wycofaniem całego nakładu „Magicznych Newsów”? No właśnie. Dziennikarze grzebali przy tej sprawie już wcześniej, dotarli nawet do kilku ciekawych faktów, ale artykuły nigdy się nie ukazały, w każdym razie nie podczas wojny – zrobiła pauzę, żeby złapać oddech. – Nie wierzę w takie przypadki. A wracając do meritum… skoro ustaliliśmy już, że ani jedna, ani druga strona, nie chwaliła się Ardenami publicznie, a dostęp do tych danych, zarówno po jednej jak i po drugiej stronie, mieli nieliczni, to jakim sposobem… to jak, do ciężkiej cholery, dowiedział się o wszystkim pieprzony _cywil?_

Wszyscy zamilkli. Ruth rzuciła raporty na ziemię i wstała z fotela, wpychając się między Minerwę i Turka, żeby spojrzeć na dokumenty – rozbiła przy okazji kubek po kawie, ale nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Nawet Erica podeszła bliżej i to właśnie jej głos, brzmiący jakoś dziwacznie, nienaturalnie wysoko, przerwał panującą w pokoju ciszę:

– Zapewne nie był pieprzonym cywilem.

– No co ty nie powiesz.

– I zapewne. – Krwistoczerwone paznokcie Ruth śmigały po papierach, które właśnie wertowała. – I zapewne właśnie dlatego zamierzają go deportować. To znaczy nie tyle zamierzają, co właśnie to robią. Zrobią – poprawiła się szybko – za kilka godzin, a my nie mamy na to żadnego wpływu.

Nie dopowiedziała tego, co wszyscy pomyśleli – że nie mają wpływu na sprawę Karkarowa, ponieważ August Rookwood okazał się zdrajcą, przez co nie mieli ani czasu, ani warunków, żeby porządnie przygotować akt oskarżenia. W dodatku, niemal od samego początku, we wszystko wtrącała się dyplomacja. Karkarow był obywatelem Związku Radzieckiego, a w dodatku uciekinierem, którego poszukiwały służby co najmniej dwóch krajów, w tym sławetni, zachodnioniemieccy „łowcy czarownic”, więc trudno się dziwić, że jego proces budził tyle emocji. Szczególnie, że był to pierwszy proces: pierwszy po wojnie, pierwszy, który dotyczył zbrodni wojennych, i pierwszy od lat, który, przynajmniej teoretycznie, mógł się zakończyć wyrokiem śmierci.

Teoretycznie, bo tak naprawdę, deportacja była już przesądzona. Ministerstwo nie miało takiej mocy sprawczej, żeby zadzierać ze Związkiem Radzieckim.

Minerwa pomyślała o Snape’ie, i o tym, jak się zachowywał, gdy przyszedł do niej w środku nocy, błagając o załatwienie widzenia z Karkarowem. Ten człowiek balansował na samej krawędzi! Mnóstwo osób, z generałem Moodym na czele, tylko czekało, aż popełni błąd – nawet protekcja Dumbledore’a nie gwarantowała całkowitego bezpieczeństwa. Znowu zadźwięczały jej w uszach jego słowa, te o deportacji, że to jak wysłać człowieka na pewną śmierć, i poczuła ukłucie niepokoju. Nie dlatego, że żal jej było Karkarowa, ale z powodu obietnicy, którą dała Severusowi, a której zamierzała dotrzymać w sposób najprzewrotniejszy z możliwych, czyli wnosząc o najsurowszy wymiar kary. Egzekucja zamiast deportacji. Szybki zgon w świetle prawa, w miejsce wywózki i politycznego mordu. Z pewnością nie oto chodziło Snape’owi, gdy prosił o pomoc dla przyjaciela, ale chyba nie sądził, że Minerwa, jako szefowa „Norymbergi’, działałaby na korzyść zbrodniarza wojennego? Czego jak czego, ale _tego_ nie mógłby od niej wymagać!

Zerknęła na zegarek – do rozprawy zostało niewiele czasu. Odchrząknęła. Z góry wiedziała, jak zareagują jej koledzy, gdy im oznajmi, co zamierza zrobić, ale przecież nie mogła działać bez porozumienia z nimi. Potrzebowała ich wsparcia.

– Masz rację, Ruth – powiedziała spokojnie – w tym przypadku wszystko, od czasu poczynając, na radzieckiej ambasadzie kończąc, sprzysięgło się przeciwko nam. Ale wiesz co? _Wiecie_ co? – otaksowała wzrokiem współpracowników. – Pomieszajmy im szyki! Spróbujmy, co nam szkodzi? Jak się nie uda, to przynajmniej będziemy mieć czyste sumienie, że zrobiliśmy wszystko, żeby ukarać zbrodniarza. To chyba dostateczna motywacja, jak sądzicie?

– Chcesz wnioskować o karę śmierci. – To nie było pytanie, tylko stwierdzenie faktu. Oko Martina znowu „uciekło” gdzieś w bok, a kącik ust powędrował ku górze. – Rookwood chciał dziesięciu lat odsiadki, które ostatecznie zamieniono na ekstradycję. Na pewno wiesz, co robisz, Minerwo?

– Jeszcze nie zwariowałam, jeśli o to pytasz – prychnęła z ironią – aczkolwiek przyznaję, że niewiele mi do tego brakuje. Ruth? – spojrzała pytająco na koleżankę. – Co o tym sądzisz?

Prawniczka w zamyśleniu bawiła się kosmykiem swoich włosów. Minerwa zdążyła ją poznać na tyle dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, że jej mózg dokonuje właśnie, w przyspieszonym tempie, analizy tysięcy argumentów „za” i „przeciw”. Głównie „przeciw”.

– Jeśli chodzi o stan twojego zdrowia psychicznego, to wolałabym się nie wypowiadać – odparła w końcu, odgarniając włosy z twarzy. – Natomiast jeśli chodzi o sprawę… No cóż. Z tym, co mamy – wskazała papiery – możemy narobić trochę szumu, tak na rozgrzewkę, ale niewiele wskóramy. Oni wywiozą Karkarowa tak czy owak, i dobrze o tym wiesz. Możemy walczyć z „papugami”, ale z Rosjanami nie mamy szans, Rookwood sprzedał ten proces dawno temu! Mimo to… – uśmiechnęła się paskudnie – wchodzę w to, Minerwo. W ten szajs. Naróbmy im takiego bajzlu, żeby sprzątali do wiosny, ostatecznie od tego tu jesteśmy! Martwi mnie tylko Crouch – dodała po chwili. – Naprawdę chciałabym wiedzieć, co takiego wykombinował, że go włączyli do składu. Brak wyjaśnień na ten temat doprowadza mnie do szewskiej pasji!

– A może…

Wszyscy, jak na komendę, odwrócili się w stronę Eriki, więc dziewczyna speszyła się nieco, nie na tyle jednak, żeby zapomnieć języka w gębie.

– Nie wiem, czy to w czymś pomoże – powiedziała – ale przypomniałam sobie dziwny incydent z archiwum. Kserowaliśmy dla pana Rookwooda mnóstwo dokumentów, bywało, że całe teczki, więc pewnie nie zwróciłabym uwagi na tę konkretną, gdyby nie to, że pochodziła z działu NN. To takie archiwum w archiwum – wyjaśniła, rejestrując pytające spojrzenia – gromadzimy tam najstarsze akta, sprzed drugiej wojny. Pan Rookwood, no cóż, pan Rookwood interesował się szczególnie jednym osadzonym, niejakim Pantaleonem Crouchem. Wtedy myślałam, że zbieżność nazwisk jest przypadkowa, ale teraz…

Minerwa uniosła rękę do góry. Coś jej świtało. Coś niejasnego, mocno niesprecyzowanego, irytującego jak ząb, który jeszcze nie boli, ale już zaczyna ćmić, zwiastując kłopoty. Cholera, cholera, znam to imię, skąd ja znam to imię, wertowała wszystkie szufladki w głowie, bez powodzenia jednak. Coś jej umykało, coś istotnego, coś, o czym kiedyś czytała, zapewne w jakimś podręczniku podczas studiów. Precedens… przestarzałe prawo… rodzina… więzy krwi… zajęcia z profesorem Webberem (Boże, to był dopiero drań, potwornie nie lubił kobiet.)… kolokwium… wymień wyjątki od reguły…

Nagle przyszło olśnienie.

– A niech to szlag! – parsknęła ze złością. – Jakim cudem wcześniej na to nie wpadłam?

**Ardeny, rok 197…**

Stało się dokładnie to, czego się bali najbardziej. Znaleźli się między dwiema walczącymi stronami. W kleszczach. Na wąskim pasie ziemi niczyjej, nieustannie bombardowanej pociskami i magią, tak silną, że łamała gałęzie i wzbijała w niebo tumany śniegu. Gdyby spróbowali zawrócić, oberwaliby od swoich, bo widoczność była znikoma, a gdyby poszli naprzód, wpadliby w ręce partyzantów Syriusza Blacka. Śmiertelny pat. Nic, tylko położyć się w krzakach, zmówić paciorek i poczekać aż jebnie bomba.

– Flarę wystrzel! – Snape nawet nie tyle słyszał, co mówi Igor, co raczej odgadywał słowa z ruchu jego warg. – Flarę! Pomarańczową!

Waliło zdrowo, w dodatku z każdej strony. Goyle rzucił chyba wszystko, co miał, włącznie z ciężkim sprzętem, bo drzewa chwiały się w posadach, a ziemię raz po raz przeszywały paroksyzmy drgań, tak potężnych, że miejscami powstawały wyrwy. Śnieg był dosłownie wszędzie: na górze, na dole, oblepiał ubranie, wdzierał się do ust i wyciskał łzy z oczu, w dodatku trudno było stwierdzić, czy nadal pada, czy to tylko efekt wybuchów. Śmierdziało magią i prochem. Karkarow wylądował w zaspie, przyciskając dłonie do uszu, a tuż obok niego Snape próbował wystrzelić flarę, ale nie mógł dokończyć zaklęcia, bo ciągle coś mu w tym przeszkadzało. W górę prysnęło tylko kilka iskier. Szybko zgasły.

– Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa – mruczał, walcząc z drżącymi rękoma. Dłonie, które zaciskał na różdżce, były mokre od potu. – Kurwa! – zaklął jeszcze raz, a potem wymówił formułkę, tym razem poprawnie, więc byłoby mu się udało z tą cholerną flarą, gdyby nie to, że w tym momencie coś z jazgotem przefrunęło obok jego głowy i gruchnęło kilka kroków dalej.

Podmuch cisnął nim o podłoże.

Chyba na moment stracił przytomność, bo gdy otworzył oczy, zobaczył nad sobą białą od szronu twarz Igora. Coś do niego mówił. Chyba próbował ocucić. Snape przytrzymał jego rękę, dając znać, że wszystko w porządku, a chwilę później na tyle odzyskał zdolność ruchu, żeby przeturlać się w bok, za krzaki. Osłona była marna, ale lepsze to, niż nic. Szczególnie, że bitwa osiągnęła punkt kulminacyjny i wszystko wskazywało na to, że Goyle zamierza zmieść partyzantów z powierzchni ziemi, nie przebierając w środkach.

Byli coraz bliżej, tak blisko, że przez zadymę zaczęły przedzierać się głosy: rozkazy, inkantacje, przekleństwa, pojedyncze zdania, które nie wiązały się w całość. Tylko kto? Kto nadchodził pierwszy? Z której strony? Gdyby partyzantami dowodził ktoś inny, ktoś rozsądny, wycofaliby się dawno temu – nie mieli przecież żadnych szans – ale Syriusz prędzej zdechnie, niż się podda, i oby Goyle wiedział to tak tamo dobrze, jak Snape. 

Drgnięcie mocy było tak silne, że wyczuli je chyba nawet w Moskwie. Snape odwrócił się gwałtownie. Strach podszedł mu aż do gardła.

– Co ty wyprawiasz? – krzyknął. To znaczy chciał krzyknąć, ale nie dał rady, bo głos odmówił mu posłuszeństwa. – Igor!

Ale Igor już go nie słyszał, bo czerpał prosto z ziemi – a raczej z jej pamięci o tym, co działo się tutaj kilkadziesiąt lat wcześniej. Krew, krew, krew. Oderwane kończyny, bezwładne ciała, mróz, przerażenie, rozpacz, wściekłość, to wszystko i jeszcze więcej krążyło niewidocznymi arteriami, tuż pod powłoką ze śniegu, gotowe do użycia przez kogoś, kto się na to odważy. Jak śmiercionośny pokarm. Wokół Karkarowa uformował się biały wir, który sięgał hen w górę, aż do gałęzi, a także w dół, do splecionych ze sobą korzeni. To było niesamowite i jednocześnie przerażające. Snape napatrzył się już w życiu na wschodnią magię, próbował nawet opanować kilka sztuczek, ale to, co właśnie oglądał, zupełnie go oszołomiło. Karkarow długo walczył ze swoim dziedzictwem. Uważał się za naukowca, a nie szamana. W końcu jednak, po wielu perypetiach, których kulminacją okazały się wydarzenia z Albanii, zdołał pogodzić jedno z drugim i chyba właśnie dlatego, przynajmniej tak sądził Snape, jako magoinżynier osiągnął więcej, niż ktokolwiek z jego współczesnych. A w dodatku, wbrew własnej woli, okazał się całkiem niezłym magiem bojowym.

Magia tego rodzaju miała jedną, podstawową wadę: nie podlegała kontroli rozumu. Człowiek zatracał się w niej jak w uczuciach, działał intuicyjnie i na granicy autodestrukcji. Czarownik, który jej używał, równie dobrze mógł zniszczyć wrogów, jak i własnych przyjaciół, a nawet siebie samego, dlatego jego działania zawsze były obarczone ryzykiem; czasami zbyt dużym. Tak jak teraz.

– Igor! – Snape doskonale wiedział, co mu grozi, ale i tak podczołgał się bliżej. – To nie ma sensu! To… – Głos ugrzązł mu w gardle. Oczy Karkarowa rozjarzyły się wewnętrznym blaskiem. Z jego rąk wytrysnęły płomienie. Zamieć rozszerzyła pole działania i teraz obejmowała nie tylko ten obszar, w którym klęczał Rosjanin, ale i ciąg dalszy pasa między krzewami, aż do powalonego przez pociski drzewa. Trzeba powiedzieć, że jedno mu się udało: zwrócił na siebie uwagę zarówno atakujących, jak i atakowanych: przez minutę, dwie, trzy, w lesie zrobiło się niemal cicho, ustał nawet ostrzał, jakby żołnierze po prostu zdębieli. Snape miał wrażenie, że jest odsłonięty, jak na widelcu, i że wszyscy, dosłownie wszyscy, patrzą prosto na niego. Na nich dwóch. Boże, Igor, co ty wyprawiasz, przemknęło mu przez głowę, mogliśmy po prostu… mogliśmy spróbować się przedrzeć. W końcu wystrzeliłbym tę flarę, nie teraz, to za chwilę. Nie musiałeś…

Moment zawieszenia minął jak sen. Znowu gruchnęło, tu, tam, wszędzie jednocześnie! Snape’a tylko cudem nie rozerwał granat. Fruwał już nie tylko śnieg, ale i ziemia, gałęzie, Jezu, jak tak dalej pójdzie, to wszyscy stąd odfruniemy, prosto w zaświaty! Partyzanci celowali w Igora, myśląc, że to jakaś nowa sztuczka Goyle, natomiast Goyle… no cóż, diabli wiedzą, co sobie myślał, ale oby potrafił rozpoznać wschodnią magię. Powinien. Cholera! Przez lata służył z Dołohowem w jednym oddziale, a tamten czarował podobnie, więc chyba zdoła teraz dodać dwa do dwóch, skoro jest pieprzonym dowódcą kompanii?

Snape poczuł, że coś ciepłego cieknie mu po szyi. Krew. Oberwał odłamkiem i nawet tego nie spostrzegł, adrenalina i magia dudniły mu w uszach. Czuł – dosłownie czuł, bo byli połączeni zaklęciem – jak Karkarow wysysa moc i jak go ta moc od środka przenicowuje, wypełniając każdą wolną przestrzeń. To było straszne uczucie, piękne i straszne, porażające zmysły. Boże. A pomyśleć, że chodziło o głupią flarę, którą w normalnych warunkach wyczarowałby nawet dwunastolatek!

– Snape?

Severus spróbował się podnieść, ale bez powodzenia, pozostawała wędrówka na czworakach. Śnieg topniał mu w rękach. Syczał. Buchała z niego para.

– Snape…?

Nie wiedział, czy ma omamy, czy naprawdę ktoś go woła, ale w końcu musiał uwierzyć własnym zmysłom. To był Barty Crouch. Szybki i zwinny, przeskoczył korzeń, zaspy, błyskawicznie padł, gdy powietrze przeszyła seria magicznych pocisków, a potem zniknął w dole. Stamtąd cisnął granatem i chyba trafił, bo rozległ się wrzask – któryś z partyzantów porządnie oberwał.

– Barty! – Snape zerknął na Karkarowa, ale od razu zrozumiał, że próba wybudzenia go z transu, mogłaby się skończyć tragedią. To cud, że jeszcze oddychał! – Barty, to my! Nie strzelajcie!

– Wiedziałem. Mówiłem mu. Wiedziałem, kurwa.

Chyba próbowali się przedrzeć, bo strzały padały z bliska, zza najbliższej linii drzew. Wyjaśnienie było proste: Black nie miał już żadnych zapasów. Jedyne, co mu zostało, to słabe zaklęcia (na silniejsze potrzeba energii, którą stracili podczas walki), pistolety, po kilkanaście naboi na łebka, i nic ponadto. Wcześniej walili z karabinów, mieli ich na stanie co najmniej kilka, a teraz musieli zdać się wyłącznie na broń lekką. Nie wspominając już o tym, że piekło rozpętane przez Karkarowa nie ułatwiało im zadania – nie dość, że musieli się zmagać z wrogami z krwi i kości, to jeszcze dręczyły ich echa bitwy, którą stoczono w tym miejscu lata temu. Tego nie zdzierżyłby dobrze wyszkolony oddział, a co dopiero partyzanci! Pewnie rzygali jeden przez drugiego, łby im pękały, brakowało oddechu, i gdyby nie Black, już dawno uciekliby, gdzie pieprz rośnie, byle jak najdalej od tego przeklętego lasu! Tylko żelazna wola dowódcy trzymała ich jeszcze w ryzach…

Żelazna wola dowódcy i strach przed sądem polowym.

– Zrób coś! Wystarczy! Zaraz nas wysadzi w powietrze! – Obok Croucha pojawił się Rabastan Lestrange, z głową obwiązaną bandażem. Nie miał ani szalika, ani czapki. Telepało nim z zimna i z nerwów. – Snape, do kurwy nędzy!

Ktoś przebiegł tuż obok, a potem zniknął w kurzawie. W międzyczasie drugi pluton kompanii Goyle’a zaszedł partyzantów od wschodu, odcinając tym samym od drogi i jakiegokolwiek wsparcia, byli więc zdani wyłącznie na siebie. Nikt już tego nie kontrolował, ani Black, ani nawet Goyle. Diabli wzięli wszystkie plany. Pozostała improwizacja.

Snape najchętniej rzuciłby się na Karkarowa i powalił go na ziemię, ale wiedział, że najpewniej zginie przy tej próbie, dlatego, zamiast ryzykować, zastygł w pobliżu i spróbował oczyścić umysł. To było jedyne wyjście. Musiał się do Igora przedrzeć, wydrapać pazurami korytarz prosto do jego głowy i przemówić mu do rozsądku. _Igor, Igor, Igor._ _Przestań. Wiedzą, że tu jesteśmy, nic nam nie grozi, wracaj, możesz już wracać, naprawdę możesz. Zaufaj mi. Igor. Ufasz mi? Przecież mi ufasz. Wracaj._

Nie lubił tego robić, bardzo nie lubił, ale mimo wewnętrznych oporów zacisnął zęby i sięgnął w głąb ziemi. Koszmarne uczucie – jakbyś się topił. Całkiem sam, w ciemności, daleko od wszystkich, na których kiedykolwiek ci zależało. Cisza świdruje ci w uszach. Gdzieś w realnym świecie, partyzanci Blacka z krzykiem wypadają z zarośli, bo nie mają już nic do stracenia – nic poza własnym życiem, które dawno spisano na straty – ale do ciebie docierają jedynie echa. W zasadzie bliżej ci do świata zmarłych niż żywych i zaczynasz widzieć cienie ludzi w niemieckich i amerykańskich mundurach. Któryś chwyta cię za kurtkę, próbuje zagadać, ale wyrywasz się, nie ukrywając odrazy. Szukasz przyjaciela. Jego krew cię przyzywa, ta sama krew, która od kilku miesięcy płynie w twoich arteriach, a teraz wyznacza ci drogę prosto do celu.

Tak naprawdę wyglądało to całkiem inaczej.

– Igor! – Snape’owi nareszcie udało się wstać. Nogi miał jak z waty, ale jakoś nimi przebierał, nie miał zresztą innego wyjścia. W miejscu, w którym przed chwilą leżał, ziała teraz ogromna dziura. Barty i Rab ostrzeliwali się desperacko, próbując dotrzeć do gniazda ostatniego działającego karabinu maszynowego, słusznie podejrzewając, że to tam zamelinował się Black. Chcieli go dopaść za wszelką cenę, najlepiej żywcem. – Idziemy stąd! IDZIEMY!

A może wcale tego nie powiedział, tylko pomyślał? Odruchowo szeptał zaklęcia, których później nie umiał sobie przypomnieć – tarcza, wzmocnienie, rozmycie, siła rąk – i równie odruchowo strzelał tam, gdzie kątem oka zarejestrował ruch. Czasem trafiał, częściej nie. Od Igora dzieliło go kilkanaście kroków, czyli, inaczej rzecz ujmując, odległość porównywalna do długości Nilu od źródeł po ujście. Coś niewyobrażalnego, nie do ogarnięcia rozumem. A jednak parł naprzód, aż w końcu poczuł na twarzy podmuch gorąca. Zaklęcie osmaliło mu brwi. _Igor_ , powtórzył, tym razem na pewno w myślach, używając resztek energii, jakie mu jeszcze zostały. _Przestań,_ _musisz przestać, zabijesz nas wszystkich. Siebie. Słyszysz?_

Usłyszał. Popatrzył prawie przytomnie.

Prawie.

Śnieżyca ucichła, a powietrze stało się bardziej klarowne. Widoczność wzrosła – dla jednych na szczęście, dla innych wręcz odwrotnie. Nieopodal, na polanie zrytej przez pociski i zasypanej gałęziami, trwała ostatnia, desperacka potyczka, której wynik łatwo było przewidzieć. Wyłapywano partyzantów, jednego po drugim.

– Już dosyć. – Snape starał się mówić powoli i łagodnie, chociaż drżał z emocji i najchętniej zacząłby przeklinać we wszystkich znanych sobie językach, włącznie z niemieckim. – Przypomnij mi, żebym cię trzymał z daleka od pól bitewnych. I od muzeów. Od tej chwili muzea omijamy szerokim łukiem… Panimajesz, cholerny durniu?

Krok, dwa, jeszcze jeden. Serce dudniło mu tak głośno, jakby w jego piersi ulokował się zespół bębniarzy, liczący co najmniej kilkadziesiąt osób. Pieprzona, szamańska orkiestra! Podszedł jeszcze bliżej, dziwiąc się, że jeszcze żyje, że go nie rozerwało na strzępy, aż w końcu chwycił Karkarowa za barki i błyskawicznie przyciągnął do siebie, miażdżąc w uścisku. Nie spotkał się z oporem. Dopiero teraz poczuł, jak bardzo jest wykończony. Gdyby mógł, padłby na pysk, tam, gdzie stał, i momentalnie odpłynął w niebyt, nie przejmując się ani mrozem, ani pułkownikiem Gregorym Goyle’em.

Oczywiście tego nie zrobił. Krzyknął, żeby mu dać koc, w te pędy, albo kożuch, cokolwiek, byle było ciepłe, a gdy jeden z żołnierzy wcisnął mu w ręce coś, co przypominało końską derkę, okrył tym ramiona Karkarowa. Tamten trząsł się potwornie, jakby przechodził przyspieszony detoks, co zresztą było, poniekąd, prawdą. Magia pola bitwy uchodziła z niego wszystkimi porami. Facet ledwo trzymał się na nogach.

– Zapalenie płuc masz jak w banku – mruknął Snape, konstatując przy okazji, że z nim samym także nie jest najlepiej. Przejechał palcami po szyi. No tak, nadal krwawiła, podobnie jak skroń. – A ja się przez ciebie wykrwawię jak wieprz na świniobiciu. Obaj potrzebujemy medyka, najlepiej natychmiast.

– Ja… To było… – Igor zaczynał wracać do rzeczywistości, ale gubił jeszcze angielskie słowa. – Nie wiem jak…

– Też, kurwa, nie wiem – odezwał się głos za ich plecami. Głos przywykły do wydawania rozkazów. – Bladego pojęcia nie mam, ale jak się dowiem, to wam nawet medyk nie pomoże! Co wy tu robicie, do kurwy nędzy, poza obściskiwaniem się na oczach moich ludzi?

– Ratujemy wam dupy – powiedział Snape, od razu wchodząc w rubaszną konwencję, i uścisnął podaną mu dłoń. Znał Goyle’a na tyle dobrze, że potrafił rozróżnić żarty od realnej groźby. – Nie mów, że nie zauważyłeś.

Tamten zarechotał.

– Zauważyć? – parsknął. – Człowieku, nawet towarzysz Stalin was zauważył! Malfoy będzie miał niezłą zagwozdkę, żeby to wszystko zamieść pod dywan!

– No i dobrze. Po to Riddle go trzyma. Słuchaj… – Snape urwał, bo do Goyle’a podbiegł żołnierz z saperką i zameldował, że wszystko gotowe. Nie sprecyzował, co konkretnie, ale widać było to oczywiste, bo Goyle pokiwał głową i kazał czekać na dalsze rozkazy. Chłopak, nie ociągając się, wrócił do swoich. – Słuchaj, towar zostawiliśmy po drodze, trzeba tam kogoś wysłać. Nie sądziłeś chyba, że przyjedziemy w gości z pustymi rękami?

– Nie sądziłem, że w ogóle przyjedziecie! Nic o tym nie wiedziałem. Odkąd ta suka zaczęła im pomaga – miał na myśli Alice Longbottom, która dołączyła do partyzantów – ciągle mamy problemy z łącznością. Zagłuszają nas, skurwysyny, jak tylko mogą!

– Zobaczę, co się da zrobić – obiecał Karkarow. Zakasłał, zakrywając usta prawą dłonią. Szybko schował ją do kieszeni, ale Snape i tak zauważył, że zostało na niej kilka plamek krwi. – Tylko trochę dojdę do siebie.

Goyle poklepał go po ramieniu.

– Nie ma pośpiechu, stary, minie parę godzin, zanim Black pozbiera niedobitki swoich. Jak dobrze pójdzie, zdążymy nawet zabalować! Przyślę wam tutaj łapiducha – spoważniał. Ciemne, krzaczaste brwi, kontrastujące z zupełnie wygoloną czaszką, zbiegły mu się nad nosem. – Prowiant też chcecie?

Snape uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

– No jasne! A do tego tropikalną wyspę i drinka z palemką. Dajcie, co macie, nie jedliśmy od wczoraj. I przydałyby się jakieś ciepłe łachy.

Z tym ostatnim, jak się okazało, było najgorzej, bo wcięło cały transport zimowych mundurów, a na kolejny musieli zaczekać aż uspokoi się magiczna aura nad lasem. W takich warunkach tylko idiota ryzykowałby otwieranie portali! Karkarow tak bardzo rozbudził magię, drzemiącą w ziemi, że wszystko stanęło na głowie – całkiem dosłownie, bo parę drzew tkwiło w śniegu korzeniami do góry – i groziło katastrofą.

Pod jednym z takich kuriozalnych świerków usadowiono jeńców, którzy dzielili się właśnie ostatnim papierosem. Kilku rannych leżało pokotem na ziemi, jęcząc cicho lub drąc się całkiem otwarcie. Nikt nie zamierzał marnować na nich morfiny. Jednego z „krzykaczy” Snape kojarzył ze studiów, byli na jednym roku, reszta wyglądała na dużo młodszych, co oznaczało skrajną desperację dowództwa, które zaczęło werbować dzieci. Ile ten chłopak może mieć lat?, pomyślał Snape beznamiętnie, obserwując dogorywającego partyzanta z przestrzeloną piersią. Piętnaście? Szesnaście? Chyba nawet nie. Wysłali go do lasu bez przeszkolenia, bez podstawowej wiedzy o tym, w co się pakuje, opowiadając pewnie, jaka fajna przygoda z tej wojaczki, a teraz zdycha tutaj jak pies i nikt się nie zainteresuje jego losem. Równie dobrze mogliby mu palnąć w łeb podczas werbunku, oszczędziliby wszystkim czasu i fatygi.

Karkarow trącił go łokciem w bok.

– Masz – powiedział, wciskając mu do ręki piersiówkę. – To twoja, znalazłem koło wyrwy. Złego bimbru diabli nie biorą.

– Nie podoba mi się to wszystko. – Snape pociągnął kilka łyków. Wzdrygnął się. – Za cholerę mi się nie podoba. Może jestem po prostu zmęczony, a może… sam nie wiem. To ten las. Ten cholerny las. Jebana trupiarnia przykryta śniegiem.

– Nie wiedziałem, że taki z ciebie poeta, Sev. Minąłeś się z powołaniem.

Sanitariusz, wesoły chłopak, który mówił po angielsku z francuskim akcentem (dowiedzieli się, że pochodzi z Bretanii, ale przyjechał do Londynu „za chlebem” i tam zastała go wojna) połatał ich, jak umiał, racząc przy okazji garścią anegdot prosto z okopów. Naoglądał się już, jak sam twierdził, tylu okropieństw, że niewiele rzeczy robiło na nim wrażenie. To?, zabandażował Snape’owi szyję, to jest mały pikuś, kapitanie, głupie draśnięcie! Pan patrzy tam, wskazał brodą rannego bez nogi, tamten porządnie oberwał, tego to nawet w szpitalu nie daliby rady połatać!

Karkarow, na widok flaszki z jakimś specyfikiem, zalatującym bagnem, skrzywił się i oświadczył, że w zasadzie już mu dużo lepiej, więc medyk wzruszył ramionami i sobie poszedł. Zresztą, tak naprawdę, medyk był z niego taki, jak ze Snape’a pedagog – skończył jakąś wieczorówkę, poeksperymentował na manekinach i udawał, że pozjadał wszystkie rozumy, chociaż ledwo odróżniał krew od keczupu. Dopiero potem dowiedzieli się, że prawdziwy medyk nadepnął na minę. Została po nim torba prochów i uczeń, który nagle, z szeregowca i pomocnika od bandażowania skaleczeń, awansował na jedynego, kompanijnego łapiducha.

– Dobrze, że przygotowałem trochę leków – mruknął Snape, gdy miał już pewność, że Chłopczyk z Bagietką, jak go ochrzcili z Igorem, nie usłyszy ani jednego słowa – bo to, co zobaczyłem, woła o pomstę do nieba. Pewnie niejednego nieszczęśnika struł tym gównem. Trzeba uprzedzić Goyle’a, bo mu się połowa kompanii pochoruje na sraczkę...

Na drugim końcu polany coś się zaczynało dziać. Żołnierze, którzy dotąd zajmowali się sami sobą – niektórzy jedli, inni opatrywali rany, pozostali drzemali lub, zbici w gromadki, rozmawiali, dzieląc się papierosami i tabaką – zaczynali zbierać się wokół dowódców.

Najbardziej aktywny był Crouch. Snape próbował go zagadać, ale usłyszał: Później, Sev, nie mam teraz czasu!, więc dał sobie spokój. Chcąc nie chcąc, zajął się doprowadzaniem do porządku własnego sprzętu, przede wszystkim broni, a potem skoczył po obiecany przez Goyle’a prowiant (paczka sucharów, jakaś konserwa), psiocząc pod nosem na zakaz rozpalania ognisk, przez który ciepłe żarcie nadal pozostawało w sferze niespełnialnych marzeń. Karkarow poszedł sprawdzić nadajnik. Ktoś nucił, wykorzystując chwilę wolnego na mycie i golenie, co w takich warunkach zakrawało na kompletne wariactwo (Snape’owi było zimno na sam widok), a pod lasem urządzono jakieś ćwiczenia, bo dobiegały stamtąd ponaglające okrzyki. Dawaj, dawaj! Głębiej kop! Nudzi ci się, Grunberg? Jak ci się nudzi, to ja ci mogę pomóc, ale nie wiem, czy to przeżyjesz... Kurwa, co za zmarzlina! Pożycz łopatę, Ed, moją cholera wzięła. Tylko mi nie mów, że ją złamałeś. Ruchy, ruchy, panowie, nie gadać, tylko zapieprzać, do Gwiazdki tu chcecie zostać? E, poruczniku, ja to chcę do domu, dziewczyna za mną tęskni. Susan? Stary, nie rób sobie nadziei, jak ją znam, dawno prowadza się z jakimś sztabowcem.

Latryny kopią, pomyślał Snape, ale konkluzja była tak absurdalna, że aż się wyszczerzył sam do siebie. Ta, latrynę. Tutaj. Na polu walki. Jakby naprawdę nie mieli lepszych rzeczy do roboty! Rozejrzał się za Igorem, ale nigdzie go nie zobaczył. Goyle także wyparował, ale akurat jego łatwo można było zlokalizować – po głosie, dobiegającym zza linii powalonych drzew, która wbijała się w polanę jak nóż w kawał ciasta, i stanowiła całkiem niezłą osłonę przed wiatrem. Pewnie poszedł na obchód.

Po drugiej stronie, raz po raz ktoś podchodził do jeńców, żeby z nich trochę poszydzić, zapodać złośliwostkę albo obrzucić inwektywami, ale do poważniejszych incydentów nie dochodziło – dowódcy mieli podwładnych na oku. Wszystkich zabitych przeniesiono w jedno miejsce i Snape’owi przyszło do głowy, że to właśnie z ich powodu ta akcja z kopaniem dołów, ale potem odrzucił tą myśl jako mało prawdopodobną. Pal licho partyzantów, ale swoich Goyle na pewno nie zostawiłby w śniegu! Zabrałby ich do domu i pochował jak trzeba: z pompą, sztandarami, orszakiem i hymnem wygrywanym przez orkiestrę dętą, nawet, jeśli wymagałoby to stoczenia batalii z samym Naczelnym Wodzem. 

Co się tam działo, do ciężkiej cholery…?

W pewnym momencie Snape przestał nawet udawać, że zajmuje się czymś innym, niż obserwacją, bo scenki rodzajowe, jakie rozgrywały się na jego oczach, pochłonęły go całkowicie. Miał złe przeczucia. Crouch zatrzymał się obok Lestrange’a i coś do niego powiedział, parę zdań, ale to wystarczyło, żeby tamten zastygł na kilka sekund jak porażony wrogim urokiem. Wyglądał na wzburzonego. Rzucił jakąś ripostę, ale Barty zaprzeczył ruchem głowy, więc Rabastan zaczął go przekonywać, pomagając sobie rękami. To także nie odniosło spodziewanego efektu. O co się kłócili? Snape oddałby wszystko, żeby usłyszeć cokolwiek, ale niestety, stał zbyt daleko, a gdyby spróbował podczepić się pod umysł któregoś z interlokutorów, wykryliby go od razu i postawili pod mur. Nie za takie rzeczy szło się podczas wojny na rozwałkę…

 _Rozwałka_. Zamiast przełknąć ślinę, splunął w zaspę. Otarł usta wierzchem rękawiczki. Przygotowują egzekucję jeńców.

Chciał się wycofać z tej myśli, ale nie zdołał. Było już za późno. Zakorzeniła się w nim tak głęboko, że nagle, wbrew sobie, zaczął widzieć wszystko w zupełnie innym świetle – kopanie rowów, połajanki, śmiechy, jeńcy dzielący się fajką, bezwzględny zakaz, żeby się do nich zbliżać na odległość mniejszą niż dziesięć kroków, wreszcie kłótnia Barty’ego z Rabastanem. Świat zwolnił; taśma zacięła się w trakcie seansu. Snape zobaczył, jak chłopcy z plutonu Croucha przygotowują broń, jak ją czyszczą, ładują, chodzą wokół niej jakby to były skrzynie ze złotem albo nowonarodzone dzieci. Na polanie kręciło się wiele osób, ale Snape widział już tylko tamtych: ich kurtki, zielone czapki, długie buty, wyraźnie odznaczające się na tle śniegu, wreszcie ich twarze, którym nie potrafił przypisać ani imion, ani nazwisk. Nie potrafił oderwać od nich wzroku.

Tymczasem nieco bardziej na prawo, Rabastan Lestrange właśnie skapitulował. Opuścił głowę. Ręce, do tej pory nadaktywne, opadły wzdłuż ciała, a chwilę później zniknęły w kieszeniach ocieplanego płaszcza i tam już zostały. Padły słowa: Tak jest, sir! i było po wszystkim. _Tak jest. Sir._ Rabastan, który miał o jeden ćwiek mniej na swoim pagonie, musiał ustąpić starszemu rangą. I ustąpił. Gdyby tego nie zrobił, skończyłby tam, gdzie właśnie zmierzali, poustawiani dwójkami, partyzanci Syriusza Blacka.

Tak naprawdę nie mieli zbyt wiele roboty z tym dołem, musieli tylko poszerzyć już istniejący lej po bombie. Wystarczyło odgarnąć śnieg i wyciągnąć gałęzie – reszta zrobiła się sama. Jeńcy nie protestowali, żaden się nawet nie odezwał.

– No kurwa nie wierzę – powiedział Snape sam do siebie, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że werbalizuje myśli. – Chyba żartujecie.

Dopiero nad samym rowem zaczęły się cyrki. Jeden z jeńców, zrozumiawszy, co się święci, zdołał się wyrwać, ale zastrzelili go, zanim zniknął między drzewami. Martwe ciało pacnęło na śnieg. Z daleka przypominało plamę na kartce papieru.

– Jezu, to się nie dzieje naprawdę – jęknął jeden z najmłodszych partyzantów. – Nie możecie… Tak nie można.

– Zamknij się – ofuknął go kolega. Był blady, ale spokojny. – Po prostu się zamknij.

Młody załkał, pociągnął nosem, a potem umilkł, chociaż nadal łykał łzy, które płynęły mu po policzkach. Stojący obok niego chłopak chwycił go za rękę i mocno ścisnął. Widząc tę scenę, Snape odwrócił głowę i zagryzł wargi do krwi.

– Patrz, patrz, Severusie, to ci dobrze zrobi – powiedział Goyle, który, nie wiedzieć kiedy, zmaterializował się u jego boku. Był świeżo ogolony (widocznie też skorzystał z wolnej chwili, żeby doprowadzić się do porządku) i czysty, włożył nawet świeży mundur. Mimo siarczystego mrozu nie nosił ani czapki, ani rękawiczek. – Tego nie uczą na szkoleniach.

– Nie – warknął Snape przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Na szkoleniach uczą taktyki.

– A co to niby jest, jeśli nie taktyka?

Któryś z partyzantów zaczął się modlić, raz po raz myląc słowa. Dziewczyna w zbyt dużym kożuchu, z włosami obciętymi na jeża, zamknęła oczy – z profilu przypominała Severusowi Lily, chociaż rysy twarzy miała zupełnie inne. Ciekawe, gdzie ona teraz jest, pomyślał mimowolnie o dawnej przyjaciółce, co robi?, czy jeszcze żyje? A może od dawna leży w rowie, podobnym do tego tutaj, i nikt z jej bliskich nie ma pojęcia, co się z nią stało?

Gdzieś z tyłu głowy wyczuł wzburzenie – nie swoje, Karkarowa. Widocznie Igor właśnie się zorientował, do czego to wszystko zmierza. Pozostało mieć nadzieję, że nie wyrazi na głos tego, o czym myślał, i to myślał tak intensywnie, że echa jego uczuć docierały aż do Snape’a, chociaż stali po przeciwnych stronach polany.

– Pamiętasz? Bawiliśmy się tak, jak byliśmy dziećmi. – Goyle wcale nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. W przeciwieństwie do Dołohowa, zabijanie nie sprawiało mu satysfakcji, uznawał je po prostu za środek prowadzący do celu. Za część roboty, która, tak czy owak, musi zostać wykonana. – W wojnę.

– Może ty. Ja puszczałem na wodę łódki z kory.

– Żadnych zabaw w małego alchemika?

– Pomijając kradzież bimbru sąsiada? – uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Nie przypominam sobie. Ale ja sobie niewiele rzeczy przypominam z tamtego okresu, dawno wyrzuciłem te bzdury z pamięci.

Padł rozkaz: odwrócić się przodem do rowu!

Padł rozkaz: przygotować broń!

– Nie szkoda wam amunicji? – Snape mówił tak obojętnie, że gdyby ktoś go nie znał, pomyślałby, że obserwowana scena nie robi na nim żadnego wrażenia. – Rozmnażacie ją przez pączkowanie?

– Jak ich wypuścimy, dołączą do Blacka i wszystko zacznie się od początku.

Crouch spojrzał na dowódcę pytająco, a gdy zauważył potwierdzający ruch głowy, uniósł rękę, a potem ją opuścił. Seria strzałów przeszyła powietrze. Wkrótce było po wszystkim. Jedno z ciał, zamiast osunąć się w dół, zostało na brzegu rowu, z rozrzuconymi rękami, i to był ostatni obrazek, jaki Snape zapamiętał z tamtego dnia, który ciągnął się w nieskończoność jak pieprzony, makaroniarski western.

Następnego dnia wrócili z Igorem do Anglii.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Za każdym razem, gdy mijam Antoszkę Dołohowa, ten zerka na lewy nadgarstek, jakby sprawdzał godzinę. Nie jest to może subtelna aluzja, ale spełnia swoje zadanie: wiem, że zostało mi mało czasu. Dołohow daje mi do zrozumienia, że jeśli będę zwlekał jeszcze dłużej, mój brat albo zginie albo skończy z rozerwanym odbytem jak Barty Crouch Junior.

Wolałbym raczej, żeby tego uniknął.

Zaciskam zęby tak mocno, że boli mnie szczęka, ale mimo to, golę się dalej, zerkając w małe, brudne lusterko, które dostaliśmy z Blackiem w nagrodę za dobre sprawowanie. Czyli chyba za to, że jeszcze żyjemy, przy czym słowo „jeszcze” jest tutaj kluczowe. Syriusz leży na dolnej pryczy, przyglądając mi się ukradkiem, a ponieważ domyślam się, co chce powiedzieć, ułatwiam mu zadanie i odwracam się w jego kierunku.

– Siłownia? – pytam od niechcenia. – Ćwiczymy dalej?

Ćwiczymy, czyli siłujemy się na macie. Jedni lubią boks, inni ping-ponga, natomiast nam dwóm, z jakiegoś powodu, odpowiadają zapasy, więc od paru dni trenujemy, żeby nie wypaść z formy. To absurdalne i dziwne. Fascynujące. Siedzę w jednej celi z cholernym Blackiem – facetem, przez którego zginęło tylu moich żołnierzy – i zamiast go dręczyć, chodzę z nim na siłownię, a nawet rozmawiam, żeby zabić nudę długich wieczorów. Tutaj, w Nibylandii, każda rozrywka jest na wagę złota. Moją aktualną rozrywką jest Syriusz Black, ja natomiast jestem rozrywką Syriusza Blacka i chociaż nie przyznałby się do tego za żadne skarby świata, nasze pogaduszki ożywiają go bardziej niż kryminały, które regularnie pożycza z więziennej biblioteki.

Kiwa głową. Jest dzisiaj milczący i niechętnie wdaje się w interakcje. Zupełnie jak na początku odsiadki. Wstaje i sięga po ręcznik, który przewiesza sobie przez ramię, a potem wychodzi na zewnątrz i, nie czekając na mnie, kieruję się w stronę schodów. W przeciwieństwie do więźniów z innych oddziałów, mamy w Nibylandii więcej swobody, przynajmniej na pozór. Cele są otwarte od siódmej rano do siódmej wieczorem i możemy chodzić po całym terenie, korzystając z sali rekreacyjnej – jak nazywają tych kilka krzeseł przed telewizorem, który nigdy nie działa – z siłowni, a nawet z czytelni, pełnej gazet i szmatławej pulpy. Większość osadzonych, podobnie jak my, wybiera siłownię.

Witam się z Averym i Macnairem, salutuję prześmiewczo Dołohowowi i szukam wzrokiem Igora. Odnajduję go na uboczu, przy stole z szachami – rozgrywa partię sam ze sobą i, z tego, co widzę, jak zwykle wygrywa. Wygląda paskudnie. Gębę ma siną i spuchniętą, czaszkę poranioną jak ofiara kiepskiego fryzjera, a w dodatku bez przerwy mruga, jakby coś wpadło mu pod powieki. Uderzenie poraziło mu nerwy. Wiem, co powiedział na rozprawie, takie wieści rozchodzą się błyskawicznie, wiem też, że mimo zakazu spotkał się z Severusem, bladym świtem w sali widzeń. Cokolwiek kombinowali – a kombinowali na pewno – sugerowałbym pośpiech, bo sytuacja Karkarowa z dnia na dzień przedstawia się coraz gorzej. Jest teraz pariasem. Nikt go nie tknie, to prawda, ale nikt mu też nie pomoże, a jeśli jutro rano sąd zadecyduje o deportacji, skończy w piachu szybciej niż my wszyscy razem wzięci. To dlatego Dołohow zdecydował, że mu odpuści. Uznał po prostu, że szkoda jego czasu na żywego trupa.

– Idziesz? – słyszę z dołu i wychylam się przez barierkę. Black, niewiele sobie robiąc z wrogich spojrzeń, pomruków, ba, nawet splunięć, macha do mnie ręką. Jego ręcznik jest tak czerwony, że z daleka wygląda jak szmata upaprana w posoce.

– Idę – mruczę pod nosem, ignorując Dołohowa, który tym razem, zamiast wskazać nadgarstek, przejeżdża palcem po gardle. – Idę już – powtarzam głośniej, z jawnym wyzwaniem w głosie. Gdy mijam Crabbe’a, ten zatrzymuje mnie na chwilę.

– Coś się za bardzo spoufala, jebany pedał – zauważa mimochodem. – Nie widzisz tego? A może nie masz nic przeciwko temu?

Nie podoba mi się jego uśmiech. Bardzo mi się nie podoba.

– Chciałeś powiedzieć coś konkretnego, Vinc? – Odrywam jego tłuste paluchy od swojej ręki i z przyjemnością odnotowuję, że krzywi się z bólu. Jestem spokojny; spokojny jak Morze Martwe i nic nie zdoła wytrącić mnie z równowagi. – Nie? – Ostatni palec niemal mu wyłamuję. – Tak myślałem. W takim razie widzimy się na obiedzie.

Odchodzę, nie odwracając się za siebie ani razu, chociaż czuję na plecach ich spojrzenia, słyszę też komentarze. Coś o mojej matce. O jajogłowych. O tym, że mi odbiło. Że wsadzam Blackowi, albo on mnie, i że generalnie więzienie zmiękczyło mi fujarę, chociaż doprawdy nie mam pojęcia, jak połączyć tę pierwszą teorię z drugą. Chce mi się śmiać i chyba nawet to robię, chociaż nie jestem pewien, bo od jakiegoś czasu z trudem kontroluję własną mimikę. Droga, którą zwykle pokonuję w minutę – znam nawet dokładną ilość kroków – tym razem ciągnie się w nieskończoność i zdaje mi się przez chwilę, że nigdy nie dotrę do kraty, oddzielającej hall od siłowni, ale w tym momencie spotykam strażnika i wiem już, że jestem na miejscu.

– No dawaj, Lestrange – mówi pogodnie. – Rączki do góry!

– Ktoś tu przedawkował filmy gangsterskie – odpowiadam kpiąco, ale posłusznie unoszę ręce, żeby mógł mnie przeszukać. Mam szczęście: nie jest w tym dobry. W dodatku za kwadrans kończy zmianę, więc bardzo się spieszy. – Ludzie, dalibyście spokój! Ile razy mam powtarzać, że nie zamierzam mordować sparing partnera? Za dużo potem zachodu z szukaniem nowego.

Dementor prosi, żebym się przymknął, a potem sprawdza jeszcze nogawki moich spodni – tutaj także niczego nie znajdzie, jestem czysty jak łza. Jak nowonarodzone niemowlę. Słono zapłaciłem, żeby tego dnia, poza mną i Blackiem w siłowni nie było nikogo, więc nie dziwię się wcale, gdy zamiast grupy spoconych gierojów, zastaję pustkę. Nieużywane sprzęty, maty pozwijane w rolki, materac, rękawice bokserskie, wszystko wygląda jak dekoracje z horroru – gdybym był Blackiem, już tylko to wzbudziłoby moją czujność. Ta cisza i pieprzona martwica. Jakby świat, trach!, przestał istnieć, a po jego mieszkańcach zostały jedynie fanty, śmieszne i bezużyteczne, bo nie ma już nikogo, kto mógłby z nich zrobić użytek.

Nie wytrzymuję i parskam śmiechem. Przecieram palcami oczy, żeby odpędzić wizję małej apokalipsy przedmiotów, ale nie pomaga, bo nadal ją widzę. Je. Trzy siostry: Rozkład, Samotność i Groteskę.

– Co cię tak bawi? – Black rzuca na ziemię wierzchnią część kombinezonu i zostaje w samej koszulce. Robi serię skłonów i skrętów, żeby rozgrzać mięśnie. – Poemat układasz?

Od początku drwi z mojego pisania, chociaż nigdy nie przeczytał ani jednego wersu.

– Świat – odpowiadam, idąc w jego ślady. – Świat mnie bawi. Zaczynamy?

– Najpierw skakanka. Wróg na skakance to miód na moje partyzanckie serce. Łap! – rzuca we mnie sznurem, zakończonym drewnianymi obciążnikami. – Zobaczymy, jak sobie poradzisz, Mary Jane! Pobijesz mój rekord?

I zaczyna skakać, szybko, sprawnie, bez żadnego wahania. Dobry jest, skubaniec, myślę, splatając ręce na piersi, panuje nad ciałem, nad każdym jego włóknem… z wyjątkiem głowy, ale to już inna historia. Nóż nie powinien wypaść, dobrze go umocowałem. Dlatego ściskam uchwyty i zaczynam skakać, a potem nie ma już nic poza oddechem (kontroluj oddech), sercem tłukącym się w piersi (uspokój się, Lestrange) i mięśniami, które o dziwo działają bez zarzutu, jak kiedyś, jak zawsze, jak nigdy dotąd.

*

– Brakuje mi biegania. Lubię biegać. Mogłem biegać godzinami.

Szeleści pościel. Black przewraca się na wznak i wyciąga ręce, żeby dotknąć sprężyn górnego łóżka.

– Mnie brakuje wody.

– Wody? – początkowo nie rozumiem.

– Tak. Dużo pływałem… kiedyś, przed wojną. Byłem w tym dobry. Wszyscy chcieli… no wiesz. Quidditch. Żebym latał na miotle. Ale ja wolałem wodę, bo woda jest bardziej…

– Można w niej utonąć.

– A podczas latania spaść i złamać nogę. Nie w tym rzecz. W wodzie jest cicho. – To zabawne, ale w tym momencie przypomina Igora. Szuka słów z podobnym wysiłkiem. – Jesteś sam, cisza i ty, bije ci tylko serce. Słyszysz je w głowie. To dobre uczucie, lepsze niż wszystko inne. Świadomość, że zawsze masz jakiś wybór: wypłynąć, albo nie wypłynąć. Że zależy to wyłącznie od ciebie.

Podnoszę się na łokciach.

– Kto by pomyślał: Syriusz Black, naiwny marzyciel-idealista! – prycham i opadam z powrotem na poduszkę. – Nie łudź się, Black – dodaję zupełnie innym tonem. – Zaprogramowano cię, żebyś wypłynął. Ciało cię do tego zmusi. Chociaż przyznaję, alternatywa byłaby całkiem kusząca...

– Muszę pamiętać, żeby trzymać się od ciebie z daleka…

Unoszę brwi do góry, chociaż wiem, że nie może tego zobaczyć.

– …pod prysznicem, Lestrange. Lubię pływać, ale utonąć w Azkabanie nie mam zamiaru.

– Utonąć można wszędzie – mruczę sennie, myśląc już o czymś innym. – I wcale nie potrzeba do tego wody.

*

Zawsze wiedziałem, co robię – w każde gówno pakowałem się z pełną świadomością własnych czynów. Tak było z małżeństwem. Pracą. Nawet z wojną. Mogę oszukiwać innych i opowiadać im bajki, w które uwierzą, żeby poczuć się lepiej – jestem w końcu prawnikiem – ale nie potrafię oszukiwać samego siebie. To moja wada lub zaleta, jak kto woli, a najczęściej po prostu utrapienie. Nie chcę zabijać Syriusza Blacka. Muszę zabić Syriusza Blacka. Zabiję go, bo nie mam innego wyboru. Nóż uwiera mnie w nogę, ale trzyma się na tyle mocno, że nie muszę markować ćwiczeń. Niezależnie od tego, jak się wszystko potoczy, dzisiejszych trening nie pójdzie na marne.

Tylko ode mnie zależy, w jaki sposób z nim skończę. Dla Dołohowa liczy się efekt końcowy.

Z rozpędu robię jeszcze jedną serię skoków.

– Całkiem nieźle – komentuje Black, który przerwał ćwiczenia, żeby napić się wody. Nadal niczego nie podejrzewa? Oczywiście, że podejrzewa. Nie przetrwałby tak długo, najpierw w lesie, a potem w więzieniu, gdyby nie intuicja i oczy dookoła głowy. – Chociaż nieco pokracznie. Mówiłeś, że lubisz biegać…

Zapamiętał, myślę z rozbawieniem i odkładam skakankę na bok.

– A co to ma do rzeczy?

Wskazuje butelką moje kolana.

– A nic… – wzrusza ramionami. – Zesztywniałeś. Połamałbyś gnaty na najprostszej trasie.

Ma rację. Kiepsko z moją kondycją – więzienie źle wpływa na formę. Brak mi tutaj powietrza, ruchu i przestrzeni, brak mi możliwości odseparowania się od ludzi, którzy, chcę tego, czy nie chcę, towarzyszą mi na każdym kroku. Żyjemy na kupie i wszystko robimy wspólnie. Tylko umierać będziemy osobno, ale na to trzeba będzie jeszcze poczekać.

*

– Rozmawialiście o Ardenach? – pyta mężczyzna, którego nazywam Kanarem, bo zachowuje się tak, jakby przychodził tutaj sprawdzać bilety. – Pan i Syriusz Black?

– Siedział pan kiedyś w więzieniu?

Patrzy na mnie z niesmakiem.

– Oczywiście, że nie.

– Oczywiście, że nie – przedrzeźniam go i uśmiecham się kpiąco. – W takim razie wybaczę panu ten nietakt, bo wynika z niewiedzy. Przejdziemy do następnego pytania?

Notuje coś w zeszycie, żeby sprawiać wrażenie fachowca, ale dałbym głowę, że tak naprawdę rysuje szlaczki albo powtarza bez końca jedno jedyne słowo: kurwa, kurwa, kurwa albo: dupa, dupa, dupa. Prędzej to drugie. Nie spuszczam go z oczu, co ewidentnie wprawia go w konsternację.

– To znaczy rozmawiał pan, czy nie rozmawiał? – rzuca w końcu, a ja przez chwilę ze sobą walczę, żeby nie parsknąć śmiechem. Zamiast tego odchylam się na krześle i robię poważną minę.

– To znaczy, że nie musiałem z nim o tym rozmawiać – odpowiadam – bo obaj tam byliśmy. Ja, co prawdą, trochę później i tylko na chwilę, ale i tak naoglądałem się śniegu za wszystkie czasy. Ma pan to zresztą w papierach – wskazuję teczkę brodą – bo akta zostały odtajnione i piszą o tym w każdym szmatławcu.

– To dlatego chciał go pan zabić? – Kanar nie daje za wygraną.

– Nie chciałem go zabić.

– W takim razie dźgnął go pan nożem przez przypadek, czy to po prostu taka wasza nowa… rozrywka? – Stuka palcem w blat stołu. – Ma pan rację, panie Lestrange, nie rozumiem więziennych zwyczajów. Proszę mnie oświecić.

Patrzę mu prosto w oczy – lubię to robić, ludzi zwykle to peszy – ale Kanar nie daje się sprowokować, nie tym razem. Wzdycham, nieco zawiedziony z tego powodu.

– Naprawdę pan sądzi, że poszło nam o Ardeny? – znowu odpowiadam pytaniem, żeby zyskać na czasie. – To nie ja rozstrzelałem jeńców, byłem wtedy w Londynie. Zrobił to Goyle. Walczyłem później z oddziałem Blacka, to prawda, wysłali mnie tam na odsiecz, ale to nie był pierwszy raz, ani ostatni. Często się mijaliśmy. Byliśmy jak stare, dobre małżeństwo: zawsze po przeciwnych stronach tego samego gówna.

Chyba nie dociera do niego powaga tej metafory, bo zaciska wargi w wąską linię. Znowu coś skrobie w zeszycie, monstrualnie wielkim i tak poręcznym, jak czołg na mokradłach, a potem drapie się długopisem w lewą skroń. Prawie mu współczuję. Naprawdę chciałby zrozumieć, o co tu chodzi.

– Rozniósł pan w pył jego oddział – mówi w końcu, jakby recytował wyuczoną lekcję. – Tylko kilka osób zdołało uciec.

– Rozumiem, że nadal mówimy o Ardenach? – Kanar potwierdza. Wzdycham. – W takim razie muszę pana zmartwić, ale wyglądało to nieco inaczej. Nie musiałem niczego roznosić. Niczego nie musiałem. To Black wykończył własnych ludzi. Nie powinien wracać, żaden rozsądnie myślący dowódca nie naraziłby żołnierzy na taką jatkę, ale on, po starciu z Goyle’em, zamiast zaszyć się gdzieś i poczekać na wsparcie, pozbierał niedobitki i zaatakował mój oddział niemal z biegu. Byłem mu za to bardzo wdzięczny. Nadal jestem. Nieczęsto dostaje się na wojnie taki prezent od losu.

Kanar pyta, czy napiłbym się herbaty. Napiłbym się, i owszem. Po chwili do pokoju przesłuchań wchodzi dziewczyna w uniformie strażnika, która stawia na stole dwa kubki, herbatniki, popielniczkę, i od razu wychodzi.

– A co to? – pytam, częstując się papierosem. – Dzień dobroci dla zbrodniarzy wojennych?

– Jesteśmy cywilizowanymi ludźmi, panie Lestrange.

– To wygodne.

– Co?

– Że tak pan uważa.

Potem jeszcze przez godzinę wałkujemy Ardeny, czy raczej mój udział w tamtej kampanii, chociaż obaj wiemy, że nie po to mnie tutaj wezwano. Interesuje ich Black. Ciekawi ich, dlaczego to zrobiłem, a jeszcze bardziej – dlaczego w ostatniej chwili zadrżała mi ręka. Raport medyków, zamiast rozjaśnić im w głowach, skomplikował wszystko jeszcze bardziej.

– W takim razie o czym rozmawialiście? – rzuca znienacka, przerywając mi opowieść o ofensywie. – O dupach? Heideggerze? Muzyce klasycznej? Przecież musieliście o czymś rozmawiać, do kurwy nędzy, kilka dni siedzieliście w tej samej celi!

Oho, myślę, puszczają mu nerwy. Bardzo dobrze. 

– O dupach – zgodziłem się chętnie. – O muzyce klasycznej. Tak. Mniej więcej. Obaj lubimy barok.

– Pierdolisz, Lestrange.

Oho, myślę, skończyły się grzeczności. Jeszcze lepiej.

– O pierdoleniu też rozmawialiśmy, to ulubiony temat kryminalistów. Nie wiedział pan o tym? No tak – rozkładam ręce. – Nigdy nie siedział pan w pierdlu.

Przez chwilę wygląda tak, jakby chciał mnie uderzyć – ten przedstawiciel zachodniej cywilizacji, maczający ciastka w herbacie – ale jakoś się powstrzymuje. Oko kamery skutecznie hamuje jego zapędy. Coraz lepiej się bawię. Kończę papierosa i petuję go w popielniczce, bardzo powoli, starannie, świadomy tego, że doprowadzam Kanara na skraj wytrzymałości. Potem sięgam po szklankę z herbatą. Zdążyła ostygnąć i smakuje ohydnie, ale to nic, przynajmniej zwilżę gardło, bo tak mi w nim zaschło, że z trudem przełykam ślinę.

– Będziesz wisiał – mówi Kanar i zatrzaskuje okładki zeszytu. – Powiesimy cię, skurwysynu, to tylko kwestia czasu.

– W takim razie musicie się pośpieszyć. Mam wielu wrogów, ktoś was może wyprzedzić.

Opiera się o blat stołu jak gliniarz z kiepskiego filmu, co przy jego gabarytach wygląda komicznie.

– Dołohow? Carrow? Goyle? – pyta z naciskiem. – Mów, Lestrange! Zacznij nareszcie gadać!

– Przecież nic innego nie robię! Gadam i gadam. Pytał pan o Ardeny, opowiadałem o Ardenach, pytał pan o Blacka, mówiłem o Blacku – udaję, że zaczynam się wściekać, że mnie zmiękczył. Złamał. – Tak, rozmawialiśmy dużo, to znaczy najpierw prawie wcale, jeśli nie liczyć warknięć i wulgaryzmów, ale potem dużo i na różne tematy. O dzieciństwie, o tym, że ja lubię biegać, a on pływać, o tym, kto przeczytał jakie książki i jakie obejrzał filmy… o, właśnie, Black domagał się, żebym opowiadał mu filmy. Mam dobrą pamięć, a swego czasu często chodziłem do kina… Czy to jest ważne dla sprawy? Że mu opowiadałem „Rio Bravo”? – patrzę na Kanara wyzywająco. – I „Czas Apokalipsy”?

– Nie wiem. Być może.

Nie wytrzymuję i zanoszę się śmiechem, który wkrótce przeradza się w kaszel. Przez tę cholerną wojnę zmarnowałem nie tylko kondycję, ale i płuca – całe szczęście nie pożyję na tyle długo, żeby musieć się tym przejmować.

– Tak. Odkrył pan prawdę – oznajmiam z grobową powagą. – Dźgnąłem Syriusza Blacka z powodu filmu Coppoli. Proponuję dołączyć dzisiejsze zeznanie do reszty dowodów i poruszyć ten temat podczas rozprawy. Zainteresowanie mediów ma pan jak w banku.

*

Siłujemy się dobrych dwadzieścia minut i żaden z nas nie zdobywa przewagi. Prawie nie rozmawiamy. Czasem tylko wymieniamy krótkie uwagi na temat techniki, ale gadanie i walka to trochę zbyt dużo, więc zostajemy przy samej walce. Zaczynają doskwierać mi płuca. Nie przyznaję się do tego, podobnie jak Black nie mówi o kontuzji ręki, dzięki czemu mogę wykorzystać jego słabość, powalić go na ziemię i przydusić własnym ciężarem.

– Masz dosyć? – dyszę. – Poddajesz się, Black?

Zamiast odpowiedzi, kopie mnie w krocze. Boli, kurwa, jak diabli, więc na ułamek sekundy luzuję uchwyt. To mu wystarcza.

– A ty? – rzuca przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Może ty się poddajesz, Lestrange?

– Po moim… – próbuję się wyrwać. Bez skutku. Leżę na plecach, bez jakiejkolwiek możliwości manewru, i myślę tylko o tym, czy nóż się nie poluzował, i nie wypadnie. – Po moim… trupie!

Następne minuty to szamotanina bez żadnych reguł – już nawet nie próbujemy udawać, że walczymy fair play, chodzi tylko o to, żeby pokonać tego drugiego. To nawet przyjemne, w jakiś sposób wyzwalające. Może gdybyśmy przed wojną częściej uprawiali sporty, które nie wiążą się z bezsensownym rzucaniem czarów, nie wylądowalibyśmy na froncie i nie musielibyśmy teraz pokutować za swoje czyny.

Może, może, może. A może i nie.

Długo leżymy obok siebie, usiłując złapać oddech. Płuca palą mnie żywym ogniem, podobnie jak mięśnie. Nie ma ani zwycięzcy, ani przegranego, jest za to mój nóż, którego jeszcze nie użyłem i wcale nie mam na to ochoty, jest też migająca jarzeniówka nad naszymi głowami, która sprawia, że wszystko wokół wydaje się nierealne. Decyzję podejmuję między jednym mrugnięciem a drugim.

Siadam, podwijam nogawkę i odrywam nóż, przytwierdzony do kostki. Black, widząc to, mruży oczy, ale nie wykonuje żadnego, gwałtownego ruchu. Czeka.

– Nie jestem lekarzem – mówię powoli – ale znam się na anatomii na tyle dobrze, że się z tego wyliżesz.

– Kto? – pada pytanie. – Dołohow?

– Dołohow.

Kiwa głową. Nie muszę mu niczego tłumaczyć, pojmuje wszystko od razu, i to jest główny powód, dlaczego nie chcę – nie mogę – go zabić. Obaj widzieliśmy rzeczy, których nikt nie powinien oglądać, i obaj ubabraliśmy się w gnoju aż po czubek głowy, bo właśnie tak wygląda wojna. To, że walczyliśmy po przeciwnych stronach, ma w tym momencie drugorzędne znaczenie.

Syriusz też się podnosi. Siada „po turecku”, jakby przygotowywał się do medytacji. Dopiero teraz uświadamiam sobie, że kreski poniżej jego piersi to nie są blizny, tylko tatuaż w kształcie pięciolinii. Po nutach i kluczu wiolinowym zostały nieładne skaleczenia.

– Nie możesz markować ciosu – stwierdza, jakby nigdy nic – bo od razu to odkryją. To nie są idioci, Lestrange, w szpitalu nie zatrudnia się idiotów.

– Wiem.

– To dobrze, że wiesz. Spróbuj nie spieprzyć roboty, dobra? Po prostu… – patrzy na mnie z wyzwaniem, ale widzę, _wyczuwam_ , że się boi – po prostu tego nie spie...

Uderzam, zanim wybrzmiewa ostatnie słowo.

*

– Dlaczego tutaj jesteś, Black?

Siedzi na ziemi, oparty o stelaż dolnej pryczy, i dłubie żyletką w kawałku drewna – nie mam pojęcia, skąd go wytrzasnął, ale ostatnio bawi się w rzeźbiarza niemal co wieczór. O dziwo, radzi sobie całkiem nieźle… to znaczy nie stracił jeszcze żadnego palca.

– Black?

– A jak myślisz? – odpowiada niechętnie. – Z tego samego powodu, co ty.

Zeskakuję z wyra i, nie pytając o zgodę, układam się na jego pryczy, koc zwijając w rulon i kładąc pod głowę w charakterze poduszki. Z tej perspektywy widzę tył jego głowy – niechlujnie obcięte włosy zaczynają odrastać – i kark, który z łatwością mógłbym mu skręcić. Podobnie jak on mógłby podciąć mi gardło żyletką, która służy mu za narzędzie artystycznej ekspresji.

– Sprzeciw – mruczę, przyglądając się cieniom na ścianie. – Posadzili mnie, bo moja strona przegrała wojnę. Twoja wygrała. Dlatego ponawiam pytanie: dlaczego tu jesteś, Black? Czym ich aż tak wkurzyłeś?

Milczy, rzecz jasna. Dłoń z żyletką śmiga po drewnie, wydobywając z mroku sylwetkę jakiegoś pokracznego stworzenia.

– Nie bądź taki elokwentny – parskam – bo mnie zagadasz na śmierć. Poczekaj, niech no sam pogdybam, to mi dobrze zrobi na szare komórki. Po Ardenach cię zdegradowali…

– Ty dostałeś awans – wchodzi mi w słowo.

– …i wkopali w papierkową robotę, na parę miesięcy. Pamiętam, bardzo mnie to wtedy bawiło: Syriusz Black nad tabelką przychodów i rozchodów – uśmiecham się złośliwie. – Byłem ciekawy, czy prędzej sam palniesz sobie w łeb, czy kogoś zabijesz, ale wtedy wybuchły rozruchy w Lefajach i znowu się spotkaliśmy. Przywrócili cię do czynnej służby.

– Nie mieli innego wyjścia.

– Ano nie mieli. To była niezła jatka.

Milczymy przez jakiś czas, każdy zajęty własnymi myślami. Jest za wcześnie, żeby spać, ale za późno, żeby zająć się czymś sensownym – kolejny idiotyczny, zmarnowany wieczór, bliźniaczo podobny do pozostałych. Za ścianą chłopcy rżną w karty. Jeszcze dalej słychać dźwięki harmonijki. Kroki strażników, brzęk instalacji, szemranie radia, głosy, jęki i śmiechy, niekończąca się muzyka Zakładu Karnego Azkaban. Chciałbym o niej napisać, ale nie wiem, od czego zacząć, dlatego zamiast sięgnąć po zeszyt, dźgam Syriusza stopą prosto w plecy.

– Mów – żądam. – Mów do mnie, Black.

Odkłada żyletkę i odwraca się w moim kierunku. Kombinezon ma cały w wiórach, kilka utkwiło nawet we włosach.

– Przecież już mówiłem – patrzy na mnie z mieszaniną wrogości i politowania. – Jestem tu z tego samego powodu, co ty: bo ktoś wygrał, a ktoś przegrał tę pieprzoną wojnę. Co mam ci więcej powiedzieć, Lestrange? Że jestem niewinny? – Jego śmiech przypomina szczekanie psa. – Tutaj prawie wszyscy są niewinni albo „tylko wykonywali rozkazy”. Nie zamierzam do nich dołączać.

– Ja nie.

– Co: ty nie?

– Ja nie jestem niewinny – siadam, a ponieważ zapominam, że tak tu nisko, uderzam głową o górną pryczę. Klnę pod nosem – bo to ja wydawałem te rozkazy. Między innymi. Wszystko, co robiłem, robiłem świadomie, od początku do samego końca.

– Szkoda, że mnie tam nie było.

– Gdzie?

– Jak cię zgarniali z ruin. – Black podaje mi rzeźbę. Dociera do mnie, że to gargulec, trochę podobny do tych, które zdobią katedrę Notre Dame. – To był zajebisty finał, lepszego bym nie wymyślił. Tylko to ja powinienem cię aresztować, Lestrange. Ja. Nie Moody.

– To prawda – przyznaję mu rację.

– Nigdy mu nie wybaczyłem, że mnie wtedy nie wezwał na pomoc.

*

Kanar miesza łyżką w herbacie, miesza, miesza, bez końca, chociaż cukier rozpuścił się godzinę temu. To już trzecia herbata, którą pijemy, trzecia lub czwarta. Nic nie wskazuje na to, że przesłuchanie skończy się przed wieczorem.

Chce mi się sikać. Niezbyt mocno, ale uporczywie.

– Chcesz mi wmówić, Lestrange, że nie wiedziałeś?

– Znowu mówi pan zagadkami – wzdycham i zakładam nogę na nogę. Z wiadomego powodu. – O czym nie wiedziałem? O tym, dlaczego siedział?

– Tak.

– Dowiedziałem się wkrótce potem, od jednego z klawiszy… – uśmiecham się z satysfakcją, widząc jego zdziwienie – i nie, nie powiem, od którego, dbam o swoje źródła. Podobno zdradził. Sprzedał kumpla. I wie pan co? – sięgam po kolejne ciastko. – Bardzo w to wątpię.

– Wątpi pan w winę Blacka – powtarza Kanar, unosząc brwi do góry. Jedną ma jaśniejszą i węższą od drugiej.

– I owszem – zgadzam się. – Byłem dowódcą i znam się na ludziach. Syriusz Black ma wiele wad: jest niereformowalnym bucem, nie słucha rozkazów i wydaje mu się, że pozjadał wszystkie rozumy, ale prędzej by kogoś zabił, niż zdradził, to mogę panu zagwarantować. Wsadziliście faceta za niewinność. I wie pan co? – pstrykam palcami. – To by było nawet zabawne, gdyby nie było tak strasznie głupie.

Kanar bierze głęboki oddech.

– W takim razie nic już nie rozumiem.

– No to jest nas dwóch.

– Siedzicie w jednej celi – zaczyna wyliczać na palcach – kumplujecie się, ćwiczycie razem, sracie razem, chuj wie, co jeszcze razem robicie, a potem próbuje go pan zabić i jakimś cudem pan chybia, chociaż z tej odległości, z pana doświadczeniem… – zaciąga się dymem. – No cóż. Black naprawdę miał szczęście. Kupę szczęścia.

– Nie chciałem go zabić – wyjaśniam po raz kolejny. – Musieć i chcieć, panie komisarzu, to dwie różne sprawy. Ale przyznaję, starałem się jak mogłem… A propos, jak on się teraz czuje? – To pytanie zadaję serio, naprawdę chcę wiedzieć. Jestem ciekawy i z jakiegoś powodu zależy mi, żeby odpowiedź brzmiała: „Dochodzi do siebie, wszystko będzie w porządku”. – Rozumiem, że nadal trzymacie go na oddziale szpitalnym?

– A jak się ma czuć? – prycha Kanar. – Jak człowiek z raną w brzuchu. Nie twoja sprawa, Lestrange, gdzie go trzymamy i co zamierzamy z nim zrobić. Zajmij się lepiej własną dupą, bo istnieje duża szansa, że ci ją rychło usmażą. 

O kurwa, myślę, bo nagle doznaję objawienia, pogrzebią go żywcem. Bez procesu. Bez szans na obronę, nawet fasadową, po prostu zapakują go do samochodu, wywiozą gdzieś poza miasto, papiery spalą, świadkom zapchają gęby, a mediom powiedzą, że niejaki Rudolf Lestrange zamordował Syriusza Blacka w więziennej siłowni. Nawet Lucjusz Malfoy nie wymyśliłby tego lepiej!

– Ach tak – mówię zimno. – Całkiem sprytne, muszę przyznać, chociaż niezbyt przystające do etosu… jakby to określić… szlachetnej, zwycięskiej strony? Mam wrażenie, że kontynuowanie tej dyskusji, jakkolwiek interesującej, nie ma już sensu, więc oszczędźmy sobie dalszych rozczarowań – wstaję, cały czas patrząc w oko kamery. – Jutro moja rozprawa. Muszę się do niej przygotować, bo jestem zarówno oskarżonym jak i obrońcą, a to wymaga ode mnie podwójnego wysiłku.

Gdybym umiał rysować (znałem kiedyś ludzi, którzy umieli), to narysowałbym taką scenę: szarości, cela, dwóch mężczyzn, jeden przy stole, drugi przy ścianie, mierzą się wzrokiem, między nimi przestrzeń, mgła, zarysy jakichś kształtów, drzewa, twarze, słowa, które nie wiążą się w całość, bo napisano je w nieznanym języku, może po hebrajsku, a może, kurwa, w języku tolkienowskich elfów. Nie wiem. Rozmazuję te szarości, żeby je trochę przyciemnić, trę z całej siły, aż zdzieram skórę z opuszków palców. Dwóch mężczyzn: jeden kartkuje zeszyt i robi ostatnie notatki, drugi wystukuje rytm na zamkniętych od zewnątrz drzwiach do sali przesłuchań, żeby ponaglić tego pierwszego. Trudno narysować napięcie, jeszcze trudniej nienawiść, ale dobry malarz radzi sobie z jednym i drugim – wystarczy, że coś zamaskuje, a co innego podkreśli. Zamaskowuję wyraz swojej twarzy, podkreślam nijakość przestrzeni, jej urzędniczą obłudę. Zamaskowuję rozczarowanie Kanara, podkreślam ogrom stołu z aktami, który ciągnie się przez całe mile i znika za horyzontem. Gdybym umiał rysować, pewnie spojrzałbym na swoje dzieło, dopił drinka i wyrzucił sztalugi przez okno, ale całe szczęście nie umiem, więc nie muszę się niczym martwić. Powieszą mnie na pewno. Jeszcze wczoraj mogłem mieć wątpliwości – nie takich drani, jak ja, wypuszczano na wolność – ale teraz już nie mam: zabiłem Syriusza Blacka, więc będę trupem, bo na pewno nie zostawią przy życiu jedynego świadka.

Ciekawy, czy go wybielą, czy zrobią z niego, dajmy na to, szpiega pod przykrywką, który rozpracowywał w Azkabanie śmierciożerców? Jeszcze raz stukam w drzwi – bez rezultatów, strażnicy po drugiej stronie nie zwracają na mnie uwagi. A może wydadzą oświadczenie, że zdradził sprawę? „Syriusz Black, ulubiony agent generała Riddle’a”. Gdyby Riddle usłyszał podobne brednie, zapewne pękłby ze śmiechu, chociaż nigdy, biedaczek, nie grzeszył poczuciem humoru.

– Jeszcze tego pożałujesz, Lestrange. – Kanar włącza przycisk. Dopiero wtedy drzwi się otwierają i staje w nich dwóch dementorów. – Napawaj się życiem, póki możesz, bo niewiele ci go zostało!

– Już żałuję – strącam z ramienia nieistniejący pyłek – że zmarnowałem tyle czasu, który mógłbym spożytkować przyjemniej. Na przykład usiłując kogoś zabić. Mam nadzieję, że będzie pan na jutrzejszej rozprawie? – usłużnie podstawiam nadgarstki, które jeden ze strażników skuwa kajdankami, nie bawiąc się w delikatność. – Niech pan przyjdzie, polecam, zapowiada się niezłe show! Wszyscy aktorzy to gwiazdy filmowe pierwszego sortu, a reżyser… – cmokam – reżyser powinien dostać Oscara.

*

To był zwyczajny pub. Zapuszczony jak diabli, na uboczu, oferujący kiepskie piwo i jeszcze gorsze towarzystwo. Pub, jak to kiedyś określił Rookwood, „dla koneserów”. Miał za to tę jedną, podstawową zaletę, że chadzali tutaj tylko lokalsi, dlatego szansa, że Barty spotka kogoś znajomego, była niewielka. Czuł się tutaj bezpiecznie. Siadał w kącie, przy barze, pod pęczkiem jakiegoś zielska, które zwisało z sufitu w charakterze ozdoby, i popijał swoje kiepskie piwo, w kiepskim towarzystwie barmana, gapiąc się przestrzeń. Nikt go nie próbował zagadywać: raz, że w garniaku i pod krawatem wyglądał, jakby się urwał z innej bajki, a dwa, po prostu widać było po nim, że nie ma ochoty na pogawędki. Wypijał trzy, cztery piwa, do tego szklankę whisky, a potem wracał do domu, zawsze piechotą, żeby po drodze trochę wytrzeźwieć. Poza „dzień dobry”, „piwo proszę” i „reszty nie trzeba” nigdy nie zamienił z nikim ani jednego słowa.

Dawno nie pił, ale tego wieczoru nogi same poniosły go na stare śmieci. Na Merlina, ta buda ledwo trzyma się kupy!, przemknęło mu przez głowę, gdy stanął przed obskurnym budynkiem, w którym mieściła się knajpa, i otaksował go wzrokiem z góry na dół. Ze środka dobiegały dźwięki irlandzkiej muzyki. Neon nie wyglądał zachęcająco – świeciło tylko kilka żarówek, przez co z nazwy „O’Reily’s Pub” ostało się „eily ub”, a dwie ostatnie litery już zaczynały mrugać. Barty nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem O’Reily jeszcze nie zbankrutował – szczególnie, że pobudowali mu pod nosem co najmniej trzy nowe lokale – ale nie zamierzał narzekać z tego powodu. Wręcz przeciwnie. Był wdzięczny losowi za to parszywe miejsce, bo gdyby nie ono, uchlałby się pewnie we własnym biurze, do reszty szargając, i tak już nadszarpniętą, reputację. 

Nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Nie w momencie, gdy z takim trudem przeforsował swój udział w procesach zbrodniarzy wojennych.

– Dzień dobry, piwo proszę – powiedział do barmana, który bez słowa odwrócił się, żeby sięgnąć szklankę. – Albo wie pan co? Od razu dwa.

Wystrój trochę się zmienił: zniknęły przedpotopowe, drewniane ławy, a ich miejsce zajęło jakieś gówno ze sklejki, maźnięte musztardową farbą. Na ścianach pojawiły się obrazki, głównie landszafty, które z założenia miały przedstawiać Irlandię, ale malarzowi pojebały się kontynenty i wyszedł z tego geograficzno-historyczny miszmasz. Tylko jednoręki bandyta stał tam, gdzie zawsze, pod ścianą w pobliżu wejścia. Przymocowano do niego białą płachtę papieru z napisem: „Awaria. Prosimy nie potrząsać urządzeniem. W środku nie ma pieniędzy”.

– Proszę. – Barman postawił przed Crouchem dwie szklanki z piwem. – Na zdrowie.

Prędzej na chorobę, pomyślał Barty po kilku łykach, nie zamierzał jednak wybrzydzać. To był koszmarny dzień, w dodatku jeden z wielu koszmarnych dni, które go jeszcze czekały, więc nie zostało mu wiele skrupułów – jedyne, czego chciał od życia, to przestać myśleć. Chociaż na chwilę. Jutro znowu będzie poważny, elegancki i zimny jak lodowiec, ale nie teraz, bo teraz napije się piwa i poczeka, aż rzeczy niewyobrażalnie straszne, zmienią się w takie, z którymi od biedy można sobie poradzić.

_Moja żona umiera._

_Mój syn to zbrodniarz wojenny._

_Przyjaciel okazał się zdrajcą._

Chciało mu się płakać i śmiać jednocześnie, albo po prostu wyć, ale oczywiście tego nie zrobił, był przecież cywilizowanym człowiekiem, który w cywilizowany sposób załatwiał swoje cywilizowane problemy. Na przykład zamawiając do piwa kilka szotów wódki.

– Daj sobie spokój, Barty. Zawsze miałeś słabą głowę.

Podeszła do baru i zamówiła whisky z lodem. Na jej widok Barty Crouch, poważny, dystyngowany, uprzejmy aż do przesady, Barty Crouch Senior, o mało nie opluł się piwem – zaskoczyła go całkowicie. Nigdy nie lubiła tego pubu. Mówiła, że wszystko się tutaj lepi od brudu. Prędzej spodziewałby się śmierci, niż Minerwy McGonagall w takim miejscu, a jednak była tuż obok, siedziała na wysokim, barowym krześle, i sączyła whisky, rysując prawą stopą kółka w powietrzu. Barty nie miał pojęcia, jak zareagować na jej widok, więc na wszelki wypadek nie odezwał się ani słowem.

– Tak myślałam, że tutaj cię znajdę – mruknęła, przyglądając się swoim paznokciom. Były zadbane, ale krótko obcięte. Nie zdobił ich żaden lakier. – Jesteś przewidywalny. Co prawda najpierw poszłam…

– Co ty tu robisz? – nie wytrzymał. – Przecież sama nalegałaś, żeby ograniczyć spotkania do minimum. Nagle zmieniłaś zdanie? Do diabła, Minerwo, jak ktoś nas razem zobaczy, pismaki dostaną szału!

Odstawiła whisky na blat. W szklance zagruchotały kostki lodu.

– No dobrze. Jak sobie życzysz – skinęła głową. – Od razu przejdę do sedna. Skończ tę farsę, Barty, i zrezygnuj, póki możesz, bo robisz z siebie idiotę. Nie możesz sądzić w procesach i dobrze o tym wiesz. To niezgodne z prawem, nieetyczne i głupie!

No tak. Właściwie mógł się tego spodziewać. Znał ją przecież nie od dzisiaj.

– Nie – zaprzeczył stanowczo. – To ty dobrze wiesz, że nie tylko mogę, ale i muszę to zrobić. „Tylko krew może sądzić krew ze swojej krwi”, wyjątek z kodeksu Egberta, wykorzystany w procesie Pantaleon Crouch versus Mechtylda Goldmann. Tylko ja mam prawo sądzić własnego syna w procesie o zbrodnie wojenne, i tylko ja mogę go skazać na śmierć.

– Całkiem ci odpieprzyło – parsknęła. – Czy ty w ogóle słyszysz, co opowiadasz?

– Chcesz, żeby zbrodniarz wyszedł na wolność?

– Nie, mój drogi, od takiego chcenia to są „papugi”, ja mam inną rolę do odegrania. Wyjedź, Barty – zmieniła ton i popatrzyła mu prosto w oczy. – Po prostu wyjedź. Zajmij się Emily. Zacznij pisać pamiętnik. Odpocznij. A procesy zostaw mnie, bo nie po to mnie tutaj ściągnąłeś, żebym teraz spokojnie patrzyła, jak wszystko rujnujesz.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć od razu, dopił piwo i zaczął kolejne. Całe szczęście barman miał gdzieś, o czym dyskutowali, podobnie jak reszta stałych bywalców, którzy ignorowali ich całkowicie. Mogliby spiskować, planować zamach stanu albo porwanie pary książęcej, a i tak nikt nie zwróciłby na nich najmniejszej uwagi. To było takie kojące: anonimowość. A raczej byłoby, gdyby nie Minerwa – jej obecność z minuty na minutę coraz bardziej Barty’emu ciążyła, chociaż jednocześnie modlił się w duchu, żeby to dziwne spotkanie za szybko się nie skończyło.

– Już za późno – wypalił, chociaż planował powiedzieć coś zupełnie innego. – Już się nie mogę wycofać.

– Możesz – położyła obie dłonie na blacie stołu. Tak jak przed laty, teraz także nie nosiła ani pierścionków, ani bransoletek. Nie miała nawet obrączki. – Jasne, że możesz, po prostu złóż oświadczenie. Umiesz chyba naskrobać parę słów wyjaśnienia, co? Sprawy rodzinne, osobiste, choroba… – wyliczała – masz milion powodów, żeby odejść, w dodatku wszystkie prawdziwe. Na pewno ci nie odmówią, jestem tego pewna.

– Jak tego, że wygrasz?

Uśmiechnęła się lekko.

– Jak tego, że zrobię wszystko, żeby wygrać. Sprawę Karkarowa przegrałam, bo porwałam się z motyką na księżyc. Ale to nie znaczy, że odpuszczę w pozostałych przypadkach.

No, musiał przyznać, że narobiła sporo zamieszania, wyciągają nie wiadomo skąd nowe dowody i żądając dla Karkarowa kary śmierci. Nawet on się tego nie spodziewał, ale jego reakcja to jeszcze nic – radziecki ambasador o mało nie zszedł na zawał, musieli go wyprowadzić z sali rozpraw. Wszystko przypominało scenę z filmu: krzyczący, zrywający się ze swoich miejsc, ludzie (a tyle razy powtarzał, żeby nie wpuszczać na salę widowni), sędzia, na próżno proszący o ciszę, oklaski, gwizdy, do cholery!, o mały włos nie doszło do rękoczynów! A pośród tego chaosu Minerwa McGonagall, niewzruszona jak głaz. Zaimponowała mu wtedy jak diabli: nie tylko tym, jak przeprowadziła swój wywód – który był spójny, logiczny i przekonywający – ale także zachowaniem, bo trzeba naprawdę mocnych nerwów, żeby zachować zimną krew w takiej sytuacji. Nikt nie wiedział tego lepiej od niego.

Oczywiście nie miała szans, sprawa była przesądzona od samego początku. Ale przynajmniej dokopała, komu trzeba, no i pokazała, że z „Norymbergą” nie ma żartów; że mimo długiej przerwy w życiu zawodowym, nie straciła ani werwy, ani umiejętności. Crouch przejrzał już wieczorną prasę – pisano o Minerwie we wszystkich gazetach, najczęściej w pochlebnych słowach, chociaż zdarzały się także głosy krytyczne („żądna krwi radykalistka”, „przeciwnicy kary śmierci podpisują listy protestacyjne”). Afera z dzisiejszej rozprawy przyćmiła nawet news o jego własnej nominacji do składu sędziowskiego. W sprawie Karkarowa Crouch nie brał jeszcze udziału, obserwował go tylko w charakterze widza, ale dało mu to przedsmak tego wszystkiego, co się jeszcze wydarzy, zanim zamkną na cztery spusty rozdział pod tytułem „Wojna”. Czekała ich długa, cholernie ciężka, walka.

Minerwa długo mu się przyglądała. Tak długo, że zrobiło mu się nieswojo.

– No dobrze – powiedziała w końcu, wstając z miejsca. Pustą szklankę przesunęła na drugi koniec blatu. – Walka walką, a strata czasu stratą czasu. Widzę, że cię nie przekonałam. Jesteś starym, upartym draniem, wiesz o tym? – położyła mu rękę na ramieniu. Nie spodziewał się dotyku, więc cały zesztywniał. Udała, że tego nie widzi. – To się dla ciebie źle skończy, Barty, oboje to wiemy. Nikt nie jest niezatapialny. Zastanowiłeś się przez chwilę, jak to będzie…?

– Co masz na myśli? – zapytał, chociaż od razu zrozumiał, o co jej chodzi. Dopił piwo. Gestem poprosił barmana o kolejne, które tamten od razu mu przyniósł. 

Minerwa zignorowała pytanie.

– Zastanowiłeś się, jak na to wszystko zareaguje Emily? Jaką przeżyje traumę? Lepiej od razu ją dobij – zaproponowała zimno – bo to, co zamierzasz jej zaserwować, to nic innego, jak rozłożone w czasie tortury.

Barty zbladł. Palce kurczowo zacisnął na szklance z trunkiem, o mało jej przy tym nie miażdżąc.

– Wynoś się stąd – powiedział cicho. – Po prostu… wyjdź.

Skinęła głową i narzuciła na siebie płaszcz, a potem sięgnęła jeszcze po torbę, która wisiała na oparciu krzesła. Szyję kilka razy omotała szalikiem.

– Dokładnie taki miałam zamiar.

*

Znalazł ją tam, gdzie myślał, że będzie – na placu, koło nieczynnej o tej porze roku fontanny. Stała tyłem do niego, a przodem do rzeźby delfina, z rękami w kieszeniach. W świetle latarni jej szary płaszcz wydawał się niemal srebrny.

Dawno temu spotykali się tutaj, żeby powiedzieć sobie „przepraszam”. Nazywali tę fontannę „Fontanną Kompromisu”.

– Przepraszam – powiedziała, wyczuwając, że za nią stoi. –To był cios poniżej pasa.

Objął ją ramieniem. To zabawne, jak łatwo wracało się do starych nawyków.

– Był.

– Posunęłam się za daleko.

Poza nimi, na placu nie było prawie nikogo, bo wszyscy siedzieli w lokalach. Było zimno, ciemno i paskudnie, jak zawsze zimą w Londynie, i Crouch pomyślał, że oddałby wszystko, żeby spacerować teraz ulicami jakiegoś śródziemnomorskiego miasteczka. Sto lat nigdzie nie wyjeżdżał. Utknął tutaj, jakby poza Anglią, Londynem, kilkoma ulicami na krzyż, nie istniało na świecie nic innego. Czuł się prawie jak więzień.

Stali przy fontannie na tyle długo, że zdążyli zmarznąć. Nie rozmawiali. Minerwa wygrzebała z kieszeni monetę i wrzuciła ją do pustej misy („jedna moneta, jeden kompromis”), a potem, niespiesznie ruszyła w kierunku szeregu kamienic. Poszedł za nią, dogonił, i chwycił za rękę. Nie zaprotestowała. Boże, to było takie głupie! – byli na to za starzy i zbyt doświadczeni, zresztą nie wchodzi się dwa razy do tej samej rzeki. A jednak oboje, zupełnie świadomie, pakowali się w kłopoty. Przeszli z powrotem do niemagicznej dzielnicy. Tutaj kręciło się więcej osób, głównie turystów, świeciły latarnie i ozdoby, które zostały jeszcze ze świąt, cykały flesze aparatów, a ze wszystkich stron rozbrzmiewały wesołe głosy spacerowiczów. Mżyło. Barty postawił kołnierz na sztorc, ale niewiele mu to pomogło.

– Tyle tu życia – szepnęła Minerwa. – Tyle kolorów.

Nie mógł się nie zgodzić – niemagiczny Londyn już przed wojną miał w sobie więcej sił witalnych, niż ten zamieszkały przez magów, a teraz ów kontrast uwypuklił się jeszcze bardziej. Miasto parło naprzód jak kiedyś maszyna parowa. Zmieniało się, obrastało w piórka, wypaczało, dziczało, łagodniało, iskrzyło wszystkimi kolorami tęczy, tak, że trudno było za nim nadążyć. Ostatnio raz po raz wybuchały strajki. Lała się krew. Rasy, kultury, ambicje, marzenia, wszystko mieszało się jak w wielkim garze i Barty nie umiał powiedzieć, co z tego wyrośnie, ciasto, czy zakalec, ale jedno wiedział na pewno: do końca tego procesu było jeszcze daleko.

Od lat nie zapuszczał się w te rejony – unikał ich, bo wiązało się z nimi zbyt wiele wspomnień. Gaz Rookwood. Minerwa. Spotkania, rozmowy, głupie żarty, jeszcze głupsze eksperymenty, oszałamiające uczucie przynależności do czego i do kogoś, a potem te wszystkie pojedyncze konflikty, kłótnie, kamyki, które w końcu zmieniły się w lawinę i zmiotły jego dotychczasowe życie z powierzchni ziemi. Niedaleko znajdowało się mieszkanie, które zajmowali z Rookwoodem przez całe studia. A kilka ulic dalej pani Cambell prowadziła Hotelik Pod Księżycem, gdzie spotykali się z Minerwą w czasach, gdy sprawy skomplikowały się do tego stopnia, że nie dało się już niczego naprawić.

To właśnie tam zmierzali, do Hoteliku. Nie wiedząc nawet, czy jeszcze istnieje. Wiele się tutaj zmieniło: niektóre domy popadły w ruinę, inne odremontowano, powstało mnóstwo nowych sklepów, więc szansa, że pani Cambell, która już wtedy była kobietą wiekową, nadal prowadzi swój przytułek dla zbłąkanych wędrowców, nie była zbyt duża. A jednak, jak się wkrótce okazało, szyld nadal wisiał na swoim miejscu, chociaż nie czyszczono go chyba od wieków, a w oknach połyskiwały firanki. Dom jakiś czas temu odmalowano, ale albo zabrakło funduszy, albo wydarzyło się coś jeszcze innego, bo jedna część elewacji była kremowa i świeża, druga natomiast szarobura, z odchodzącymi tu i ówdzie płatami tynku. Trudno powiedzieć, czy przebywało tu teraz wielu gości. Barty obstawiał, że tak. Hotelik nie prezentował się może zbyt okazale, ale miał dobrą lokalizację i rozsądne ceny – w każdym razie tak było przed laty – więc na pewno przyciągał klientów, którym bardziej zależało na oszczędności, niż na Bóg wie jakich luksusach.

Ciekawe, czy Madeline Cambell nadal dobiera gości według sobie tylko wiadomego klucza, pomyślał Barty i uśmiechnął się bezwiednie. Potrafiła odmówić komuś, ot tak, bo jej się nie spodobał z gęby, a kogoś innego przyjąć „na kreskę”, _bo tak_. Naprawdę potrzebujesz tego pokoju, prawda, kochanieńki?, pytała, świdrując delikwenta małymi, czarnymi oczkami, a gdy potwierdzał, szczerzyła do niego zęby i wręczała klucze. Podobno kiedyś była tancerką. A może aktorką rewiową? Niewysoka, szczupła, zaschnięta jak szczapa, była przy tym tak silna, że potrafiła w pojedynkę posprzątać wszystkie pokoje w hotelu. Dopiero potem przyjęła dwie dziewczyny do pomocy, obie uciekinierki z domów, o poplątanych życiorysach. Barty był ciekawy, czy nadal tu pracowały, i jak im się ułożyło życie.

– Dora i Eve – powiedział bardziej do siebie, niż do Minerwy, która wyplątała się z jego objęć i pierwsza podeszła do drzwi. – Chyba tak miały na imię… A może jakoś inaczej?

Zaterkotał dzwonek. Nikt nie zareagował. Minerwa wzruszyła ramionami i przycisnęła włącznik po raz drugi.

Dopiero wtedy coś się w środku ruszyło. Usłyszeli kroki, potem zgrzyt zasuwy, aż w końcu między futryną a drzwiami ukazała się szpara, najpierw wąska, potem szersza, wreszcie na tyle duża, że zobaczyli fragment recepcji, oświetlony mnóstwem maleńkich światełek. Tutaj także, podobnie jak na ulicach, panował jeszcze duch świąt, chociaż grudzień dawno już minął, ustępując miejsca kolejnym, zimowym miesiącom.

Madeline Cambell nie wydawała się zaskoczona ich widokiem.

– Wchodźcie, wchodźcie – powiedziała z uśmiechem. – Tak sądziłam, że wpadniecie, więc na wszelki wypadek przygotowałam więcej grzanego wina. Zaniosę wam na górę. A właśnie… – W jej drobnych, pokrytych siecią żyłek dłoniach, zabrzęczały klucze. Staroświeckie i tak wielkie, jakby otwierały piwnicę pełną skarbów. – Pokój numer dwanaście, tak jak zawsze. Tylko uważajcie na zamek, bo od waszej ostatniej wizyty trochę zardzewiał.


	5. Człowiek na granicy (breaking point)

**Rozdział V**

**Człowiek na granicy**

(breaking point)

Snape spędził na tych schodach tyle czasu, że znał na pamięć każdą, cholerną płytkę. Najpierw stał przy poręczy i palił, obserwując jak urzędnicy grupkami i pojedynczo opuszczają budynek, potem spacerował, bez celu, zaglądając w różne zakamarki, aż w końcu zainteresował sobą strażników, więc wrócił na poprzednie miejsce i tam już został. Usiadł i zapalił kolejną fajkę. Tylko w kilku oknach na piętrze paliły się jeszcze światła – sprzątaczki kończyły właśnie robotę – reszta była ciemna i pozamykana na cztery spusty. Jeśli zostawano tutaj po godzinach, to chyba w pokojach od podwórza, bo od frontu wszyscy przestrzegali czasu pracy tak radykalnie, jakby od tego zależało ich zdrowie i życie. 

Z nikim się dzisiaj nie dogadam, pomyślał z irytacją, zerkając na zegarek. Ani tutaj, ani w Azkabanie. Nawet nie wiem, czy już go przetransportowali, czy nadal trzymają gdzieś w pobliżu! Nic już, kurwa, nie wiem. A to, co zrobiła McGonagall… Zabrakło mu słów, więc tylko przydeptał papierosa i zacisnął dłonie w pięści, tak, że pobielały mu knykcie.

Miał ochotę ją zabić. Nie. Miał ochotę pójść do pieprzonych „Magicznych Newsów” i opowiedzieć redaktorkom o paru rzeczach, które by ich z pewnością wprawiły w zachwyt. Na przykład o tym, co przed laty łączyło panią prokurator z aktualnym przewodniczącym składu sędziowskiego. Nie zrobił tego do tej pory tylko dlatego, że jeśli kogoś nie znosił bardziej od prawników, to cholernych pismaków, i naprawdę nie miał ochoty po raz setny wysłuchiwać tych samych pytań, w rodzaju: Co czuje były śmierciożerca… i czy aby na pewno „były”?

Trzasnęły drzwi i na schody wybiegł spóźniony urzędnik. Przed wejściem czekała na niego taksówka. Snape pozazdrościł temu człowiekowi, kimkolwiek był, że może tak po prostu wsiąść do samochodu i pojechać do domu, do knajpy, czy jeszcze gdzie indziej, i na kilka godzin zapomnieć o wszystkim; że może odpocząć. Taksówka odjechała i znowu zrobiło się cicho. W dodatku zaczęło siąpić. Siedzenie na schodach w taką pogodę nie było najrozsądniejszym pomysłem, ale Snape już dawno pożegnał się ze swoim rozsądkiem – chore nerki to ostatnia rzecz, która zaprzątała mu teraz głowę. Pytanie brzmiało: co właściwie próbował osiągnąć, teraz, gdy ostatnia nadzieja w postaci Minerwy McGonagall, zawiodła go całkowicie? Na co czekał? Na Croucha? Na zmiłowanie? Na to, że ktoś mu w końcu obije pysk, albo, co gorsza, wsadzić do paki? Nie był aż tak naiwny, żeby się łudzić, że w pojedynkę odbije Karkarowa z rąk obstawy, a potem uciekną razem w stronę zachodzącego słońca – jeszcze odróżniał rzeczywistość od filmu, przede wszystkim dlatego, że w filmie dawno by nie żył. A jednak nadal tu tkwił, przed budynkiem sądu, na skrzyżowaniu Rzemieślniczej i Alei Alchemików, jakby do reszty oszalał. Nie miał pojęcia, co zrobi, jeśli zobaczy konwój, ale jedno wiedział na pewno: nie uspokoi się, jeśli nie powie Igorowi „przepraszam” i „do widzenia”.

Chociaż, tak naprawdę, to Igor powinien przeprosić jego. Nie na odwrót.

– Czeka pan na kogoś, panie Snape? Czyżby przyjaciele pana wystawili?

Mężczyzna, który stanął tuż obok, nonszalancko opierając się o poręcz, mówił z amerykańskim akcentem i wyglądał tak, jakby na chwilę wyszedł z imprezy. Rozchełstany, bez szalika, z kapeluszem przekrzywionym na bakier, zupełnie nie pasował do dzielnicy, w której znajdowały się głównie urzędy i banki. Zwracał na siebie uwagę. Zwracał uwagę tak bardzo, że Snape przysiągłby, że robi to z premedytacją, tylko po to, żeby namieszać w głowach potencjalnym obserwatorom.

Monitoring obejmował nie tylko budynek sądu, ale i teren wokół niego, co oznaczało, że strażnicy mieli ich teraz jak na widelcu. Snape nie mógł, ot tak, wyciągnąć różdżki. Nie mógł zrobić absolutnie nic, bo po pięciu minutach wylądowałby na dołku, a po kwadransie trąbiłyby o tym wszystkie gazety, dlatego nawet nie ruszył się z miejsca.

– Ano na to wychodzi – mruknął, bawiąc się zapalniczką, którą wcześniej zwinął McGonagall. – Taka karma. Chyba powinienem zapytać, skąd się znamy, ale mam wrażenie, że już się tego domyślam…

Facet wyciągnął rękę.

– Marty Turner – przedstawił się i usiadł obok Snape’a, wyciągając przed siebie długie nogi. Do spodni od garnituru nosił zupełnie niepasujące trapery na grubej podeszwie. – Tak się składa, że mamy wspólnych znajomych. Ale może mówmy sobie po imieniu, dobrze? Tak będzie dużo przyjemniej.

– Nie ma sprawy… Marty. – Snape nawet nie próbował ukryć sarkazmu. Z jednej strony podziwiał Jankesów, za to, że pchali się tam, gdzie nikt ich nie prosił, i jeszcze odnosili sukcesy, a z drugiej irytowało go w nich absolutnie wszystko. Arogancja. Przekonanie o własnej wyższości. Niefrasobliwość. Za czasów Riddle’a spotkał na swojej drodze kilku agentów zza Wielkie Wody – tych sympatyzujących ze sprawą i wręcz przeciwnie – dlatego wiedział, mniej więcej, czego się spodziewać po Martym Turnerze. Dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że należy do MIA[1]. Nikt inny nie byłby aż tak narwany, żeby zagadywać pod sądem, na oczach strażników, byłego śmierciożercę, nie ukrywając przy tym ani swojej narodowości, ani profesji.

– Chodź, zabiorę cię na wycieczkę – zaproponował Amerykanin. – Zimno tu, jak diabli, a ja za rogiem zostawiłem samochód. Co ty na to?

– Matka cię nie uczyła, żeby nigdzie nie jeździć z nieznajomymi?

– Moja matka przytuliłaby do piersi połowę świata – zaśmiał się wesoło i poklepał Snape’a po ramieniu. Tego też w nich nie lubił: nie uznawali żadnych granic, szczególnie cielesnych. Poklepywali, dotykali, siadali zbyt blisko, jakby w ogóle nie brali pod uwagę ewentualności, że komuś może to nie odpowiadać. – Od miesięcy jest na prozaku. Kochana staruszka. No? – Gdy unosił brwi, wyglądał jak zdziwiony spaniel. – To jak będzie? Jedziemy?

Pajac, pomyślał Snape z niesmakiem, ale wstał, bo jakie miał inne wyjście? Był ciekawy, o co tamtemu chodzi (bo o coś chodziło na pewno), a zostając na tych cholernych schodach, miał niewielkie szanse, żeby się tego dowiedzieć. Jasne, to mogła być pułapka, dziennikarska prowokacja, czy cokolwiek innego, istniała jednak szansa, że facet naprawdę ma do zaoferowania coś, czemu warto było się przyjrzeć. Nie jesteś już szpiegiem, ofuknął się w myślach, jesteś pieprzonym cywilem, w dodatku podejrzanym o tysiąc i jeden grzechów, za które grozi ci stryczek. Mimo to, poszedł za Martym i już po chwilę siedział na przednim siedzeniu starego forda, tak zadymionego i zaśmieconego papierami po cukierkach, że sprzątanie zajęłoby całe wieki. Czekał na rozwój sytuacji.

– Nigdy się nie przyzwyczaję do kierownicy po drugiej stronie – stwierdził Marty, odpalając samochód. – I te ronda. Prawdziwy koszmar. Jak masz ochotę na coś do żarcia, to się częstuj, powinienem mieć jeszcze…

– Powiesz mi, dokąd jedziemy? – przerwał mu Snape. Cały czas zaciskał palce na różdżce. Żałował przy tym, że nie ma przy sobie czegoś jeszcze, na przykład swojego glocka. – Czy to niespodzianka?

– Poniekąd.

– To znaczy?

– Czekaj… czekaj… – mruczał Marty, jadąc tak wolno, że nawet pijany rowerzysta wyprzedziłby ich bez kłopotu. Nadal nie włączył świateł. – Jeszcze chwilę… jeszcze… – Gdzieś w pobliżu zawarczał silnik. Rozbłysły reflektory półciężarówki. – No i proszę, wszystko jasne! – ucieszył się nagle i uderzył dłońmi w kierownicę. – Jedziemy na północ. Czyli wszystko zgodnie z planem.

Dopiero w tym momencie do Snape’a dotarło, co robią – śledzili konwój, który transportował więźniów z sądu do Azkabanu. Zrobiło mu się gorąco. Cholera, co ten Jankes planował? Zamierzał napaść na uzbrojone po zęby służby więzienne? Doprowadzić do międzynarodowego skandalu? Wywołać, kurwa, kolejną wojnę światową? Stop, stop, stop, wyobraźnia cię ponosi, Severusie, na razie po prostu za nimi jedziemy, nic się nie dzieje, spokój, cisza, deszcz zmienił się w ulewę, mało co widać przez przednią szybę, jeszcze mniej przez tylną. Być może to nawet nie jest TEN konwój – kto powiedział, że wobec Karkarowa zastosowano standardowe procedury? Był więźniem specjalnym, pod specjalnym nadzorem. Równie dobrze mogli go przenieść w inny sposób, użyć świstoklik, teleportować…

Potrząsnął głową, bo sam nie wierzył w to, o czym właśnie pomyślał.

– Nie stresuj się tak. – Amerykanin doskonale wyczuwał zdenerwowanie pasażera. – Wszystko jest pod kontrolą. Po prostu ciesz się spektaklem, dobrze? Nie przewidujemy powtórki z Albanii.

Powtórkę z…

No tak.

Snape, nie myśląc wiele, wyciągnął różdżkę i przyłożył ją tamtemu do gardła. Cholernie żałował, że nie zrobił tego na samym początku.

– Mów, coś za jeden – wysyczał. – I uważaj, jak jedziesz, bo nas zaraz wpakujesz na ścianę.

Marty nie wyglądał na zdziwionego, ani przestraszonego. Uniósł tylko do góry płowe brwi i nieco zwolnił, bo jadąca przed nim półciężarówka także ograniczyła prędkość, jakby jej kierowca nie bardzo wiedział, w którą ulicę skręcić.

– Już mówiłem: Marty Turner, do usług. A ten kijek trochę przeszkadza, wiesz – zauważył lekkim tonem. – W kierowaniu. No i wolałbym nie stracić krtani, jak ci przypadkiem na zakręcie zadrży ręka.

– MIA? – Snape nie dawał za wygraną. Kątem oka zauważył, że przejechali właśnie granicę między magicznym a niemagicznym Londynem. Ruch na drodze od razu się zwiększył.

– Nie. Konfederacja Dobrych Wróżek z Cheshire – parsknął Marty. – Może przełożymy tę rozmowę na kiedy indziej? Tutaj naprawdę muszę uważać, jak jadę. I dokąd. Wierz mi, nie chcesz przegapić tego show, leżąc w rowie z rozjebaną szczęką.

Samochód przed nimi, ten, który eskortował półciężarówkę od tyłu, błysnął „kogutem” na dachu. Ktoś, kto nie znał się na rzeczy, przysiągłby, że to jakaś rządowa akcja, przewóz dokumentów, dzieł sztuki czy czegoś w tym rodzaju, ale Snape wyraźnie wyczuwał zaklęcia ochronne i to w takim natężeniu, że można było dostać migreny. Na pewno przewożono więźniów. Więźniów na tyle ważnych, żeby bawić się z ich powodu zaawansowaną magią, która wymagała nie tylko wysiłku, ale też sterty zezwoleń z pieczątką samego ministra.

Snape cofnął rękę, ale nadal zachowywał czujność. Nie ufał temu pajacowi za grosz. MIA nigdy nie było fundacją dobroczynną – wszystko, co robili, służyło wyłącznie ich interesom, więc jeśli zamierzali wmieszać się w sprawę Karkarowa, to na pewno robili to z własnych, egoistycznych pobudek.

– Od razu lepiej. – Amerykanin uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. – Gdybym wiedział, że taki z ciebie narwaniec, to bym ci najpierw zaproponował kieliszek whisky na uspokojenie. W sumie ci się nie dziwię. Po tym, co przeszedłeś…

– Jak będę chciał pogadać, pójdę do psychiatry. Albo do księdza. Ej, ej, to jednokierunkowa! Prosto jedź, kurwa! Co ty robisz?

O mało ich wtedy nie zgubili, ale całe szczęście, kilka minut później na horyzoncie, w strugach deszczu, znowu błysnął znajomy „kogut”. Snape zaklął. Najchętniej wywaliłby Turnera z siedzenia kierowcy i sam go zastąpił – dostawał szału, gdy patrzył, co tamten wyprawia – ale nie było na to czasu. Dopiero później przyszło mu do głowy, że, być może, Amerykanin prowadził w taki sposób nie dlatego, że nie potrafił jeździć, ale po to, żeby uśpić czujność kierowców konwoju.

Wkrótce potem wyjechali z centrum.

– Mam nadzieję, że wiesz co robisz – mruknął Snape, bo teraz byli widoczni z daleka. – Bo jak nie, to obaj skończymy w jakimś dole z cementem.

– A ty wiedziałeś?

– Co?

– Miałeś jakiś plan, gdy siedziałeś na schodach przed sądem, czy liczyłeś, że Najwyższy się nad tobą zlituje? – Marty pozwolił konwojowi odjechać na bezpieczną odległość. Podłoże robiło się coraz bardziej błotniste. – Patrzyłem na ciebie, patrzyłem, i byłem cholernie ciekawy, co wykombinujesz… – urwał. – To musi być dziwne, taka więź – dodał po chwili, nieco innym tonem. – Że jesteś gotowy na każde szaleństwo, byleby tylko mu pomóc.

Czyli o tym także wie, pomyślał Snape z rezygnacją. Właściwie nie było w tym nic zaskakującego – skoro wspomniał o Albanii, miał niezłych informatorów, a skoro miał niezłych informatorów, zapewne pogrzebali nieco głębiej i dokopali się aż do kości… czy raczej do krwi, bo chodziło przecież o krew. Jego i Karkarowa. Tego rodzaju magię uznawano w Anglii za nielegalną, groziły za nią sankcje, więc gdyby chłopcy z MIA bardzo chcieli, mogliby im narobić wielu kłopotów. Widocznie jednak nie chcieli – albo im się nie opłacało – bo do tej pory nic takiego nie wypłynęło, ani podczas przesłuchań, ani do prasy. A skoro Marty Turner mówił o tym tak otwarcie, istniały tylko dwie możliwości: albo chciał, w imieniu swoich mocodawców, okazać Snape’owi dobrą wolę, albo, najzwyczajniej w świecie, próbował mu grozić.

Snape obstawiał raczej tę drugą opcję... Chociaż nie. Obstawiał, że Amerykanie są na tyle szaleni, żeby rozważać użycie magii krwi na szerszą skale, do celów wojskowych, i że już zaczęli eksperymentować, o czym opinia publiczna nie ma i nie będzie miała zielonego pojęcia.

– Potrzebujecie szczurów laboratoryjnych?

Turner z taką werwą wjechał w kałużę, że ochlapał samochód po dach.

– Słucham? – zapytał z nieukrywanym zdziwieniem. – Że niby kogo?

– Zatrzymaj się.

– Co?

– Zatrzymaj się, mówię. – W głosie Snape’a zadrgała z trudem hamowana wściekłość. – Mam dosyć. Wysiadam. Dosłownie i w przenośni.

– Aż tak źle prowadzę?

Nie odpowiedział, tylko dźgnął tamtego w bok i szarpnął kierownicę, przez co o mało nie wjechali na drzewo. W ostatniej chwili pisnęły hamulce. Samochód zaskowyczał jak ranne zwierzę, ale posłusznie potoczył się w przeciwną stronę, raz po raz podskakując na wybojach. W końcu zastygł w bezruchu. Światła konwoju, które jeszcze przed chwilą widzieli całkiem wyraźnie, były już tylko małymi punktami na tle ciemnego nieba; znikały, pojawiały się, znowu znikały. Odległość między samochodami zwiększała się z każdą chwilą.

Snape szarpnął drzwi i wypadł na zewnątrz. O mało nie stracił równowagi. Padało tak mocno, że woda zalewała mu oczy, ale mimo to, zaczął brnąć w kierunku drogi. Było mu wszystko jedno, czy Turner spróbuje go zatrzymać, czy też nie, chciał tylko znaleźć się jak najdalej od tego przeklętego miejsca.

Gdy usłyszał wybuch, pomyślał: Cholera, nie doceniłem drania!, i odruchowo zasłonił się zaklęciem Tarczy. Ale to nie był Amerykanin. Samochód stał tam, gdzie wcześniej, z włączonym silnikiem i wycieraczkami pracującymi na pełnych obrotach, natomiast na horyzoncie, w miejscu, gdzie zniknęła półciężarówka z obstawą, pojawiła się łuna jak od pożaru. Dziwaczne zjawisko: ogień i deszcz jednocześnie, jakby świat kompletnie oszalał. Znowu rąbnęło, tym razem bliżej, i Snape nie miał już wątpliwości, że doszło do walki – takie anomalie były skutkiem ubocznym zaklęć bojowych, szczególnie rzucanych jednocześnie przez wiele osób. Ktoś właśnie napadł na konwój. Prawdopodobnie to właśnie miał na myśli Turner, gdy wspomniał o imprezie, której Snape nie powinien przegapić.

Zaklął i zawrócił. Teraz naprawdę nie miał innego wyjścia.

– Zmieniłeś zdanie? – Marty nie wyglądał na zdziwionego. Nie pałał też chęcią zemsty. – A to ci niespodzianka! Zapnij pasy.

– Pierdol się, Turner.

Trudno powiedzieć, czy to Snape stracił poczucie czasu, czy Amerykanin podrasował swojego forda czarami, w każdym razie pomknęli przed siebie w takim tempie, że krajobraz zawirował za szybami jak w kalejdoskopie. Wycieraczki nie nadążały ze zbieraniem wody. Dudniło od zaklęć. Najpierw, zza zakrętu wyłoniło się drzewo, złamane wpół jak zapałka – Snape’owi od razu przypomniały się Ardeny – a potem samochód leżący do góry kołami i drugi, z którego został jedynie zwęglony szkielet. Ocalała tylko półciężarówka i to właśnie ona znalazła się w centrum wydarzeń. Otaczał ją wir; zza plandeki ktoś się ostrzeliwał; z drugiej strony, co kilka sekund, z ostrym ziuuuuu, nadlatywały smugi białego światła. Jak fajerwerki. Od natężenia magii zapierało dech w piersiach, a wyładowania były tak potężne, że w okolicznych domach na pewno wysadziło korki.

Turner dodał gazu do dechy i z rozpędu wjechał w bok przewróconego pojazdu. Zatrzeszczały blachy, poszły iskry, coś uderzyło w boczną szybę, ale całe szczęście nie zdołało jej rozbić. Za to drzwi się zacięły. Snape kopnął je raz, drugi, ale nie chciały puścić, więc ostatecznie przetoczył się na drugą stronę (Turner już był na zewnątrz) i wydostał tamtędy, lądując w kałuży błota. O mało nie oberwał rykoszetem zaklęcia. Jeśli tak, według Amerykanina, miał wyglądać „obserwowanie”, to ciekawe na czym polegał bezpośredni udział w akcji! Zaraz będziemy mieli na głowie oddział aurorów, pomyślał Snape, ale nie miał czasu na rozważanie tej kwestii, bo za dużo się działo tu i teraz – obie strony, zarówno atakujący, jak i atakowani, nie dawali za wygraną. W dodatku trudno było określić, kto jest kim, bo deszcz i magia, czy raczej: magia i deszcz, utrudniały rozeznanie w sytuacji, przez co wszystko zlewało się w jeden, wielki, buzujący energią, magiczny misz-masz.

Obaj z Turnerem padli płasko na ziemię. Samochód osłaniał ich tylko z jednej strony, z drugiej mieli otwartą przestrzeń. Nie wróżyło to zbyt dobrze na przyszłość.

– To twoi? – Snape otarł twarz z błota. – Czy wpakowałeś nas w wojnę gangów?

Dźwięk, który wydał z siebie Turner, równie dobrze mógł być parsknięciem, jak i zduszonym śmiechem. Strumień ognia przetoczył się nad dachem forda i uderzył w drzewo. Ziemia zadrżała od serii wybuchów.

– Zaraz będzie po wszystkim! – Amerykanin próbował przekrzyczeć hałas. – Tylko popatrz!

Łatwo powiedzieć, trudniej zrobić! Snape naprawdę chciał zobaczyć, co tam się działo, jednak w tym celu musiałby wstać, a na to nie miał najmniejszej ochoty. Próbował za to odszukać Karkarowa umysłem – nadal nie był pewien, czy przyjaciel jechał tym konwojem, czy to jakaś podpucha – ale jedyne, co osiągnął, to krwotok z nosa. Za dużo bodźców. W końcu, w desperacji, podczołgał się bliżej przodu forda, chociaż parę minut wcześniej uderzyło tam zaklęcie, które wypaliło dziurę w ziemi, i wyjrzał zza koła, usiłując przy tym zatamować krwotok rękawem. Deszcz trochę ustąpił, widoczność się poprawiła. W zasięgu wzroku Snape’a pojawiło się dwóch mężczyzn w motocyklowych ciuchach – jeden w półprzezroczystej kuli zaklęcia ochronnego – rozstawiali jakiś sprzęt, o niewiadomym przeznaczeniu. Coś, co przypominało ustrojstwo geodetów albo jeden z wynalazków Karkarowa. Wyrzutnia? Jakiś miernik? Diabli wiedzą. W tym czasie ich koledzy nadal ostrzeliwali więźniarkę, która jakimś cudem jeszcze się nie rozpadła, ale chyba tracili zapał, siły, albo jedno i drugie, bo po całej serii mocnych zaklęć, nastał czas przerzucania się drobiazgami rodem z podręcznika dla czwartej klasy. Zapewne chodziło tylko o to, żeby odwrócić uwagę tamtych od poczynań parki „motocyklistów”.

– Tego się nie da ukryć – mruknął sam do siebie, bo przecież Turner nie mógł go słyszeć. Nie z takiej odległości. – Będzie jazda.

Czy raczej – już była, bo pewnie czujniki na komisariatach aurorów wyły tak głośno, że słychać je było w całym mieście. Takiej erupcji mocy nie widziano w okolicy od końca wojny! Pewnie postawili na nogi wszystkich świętych, z ministrem na czele (facet nie pogra tej nocy w brydża), i właśnie mobilizowali oddziały – Amerykanie mieli, w porywach, kilka minut na skończenie akcji. O ile to naprawdę byli Amerykanie. Snape nie chciał nawet myśleć, co z nim zrobi Moody, jak go tutaj przyłapie, ale ucieczka i tak nie wchodziła w grę, więc zmiął w ustach przekleństwo i przysunął się jeszcze bliżej.

Wtedy poczuł, że ktoś mu się przypatruje.

Motocyklista, pomyślał, ale nie, chłopcy od wyrzutni nie zwracali na niego uwagi. Albo z góry wiedzieli, że fordem przyjedzie ich kumpel i dlatego dali im spokój, albo uznali, że kimkolwiek jest intruz, nie stanowi zagrożenia, bo natężenie magii powaliło go od razu, jak tylko wjechał na ten odcinek drogi. Pracowali szybko, sprawnie, jakby robili to tysiące razy wcześniej, nawet przy tym nie rozmawiając. Przygotowanie całej konstrukcji zajęło im półtorej minuty, nie więcej.

Dziwne uczucie nie znikało, wręcz przeciwnie, nasilało się coraz bardziej. Ktoś patrzył, ktoś, kurwa, przeszywał go wzrokiem na wskroś. Snape poczuł, że włoski na rękach stają mu dęba, a po plecach przebiega dreszcz, i tym razem nie mógł obwinić za to pogody. Przestało padać. Krew znowu pociekła Snape’owi z nosa, ale tym razem takim strumieniem, że trzeba by czegoś więcej, niż rękawa kurtki, żeby utrzymać ją w ryzach.

– _Sev?_

Głos dobiegał z bardzo bliska i brzmiał bardzo wyraźnie. Za bardzo. Snape zamknął oczy i po raz kolejny zawołał w myślach Karkarowa.

– _Sev? To ty? –_ powtórzył głos w jego głowie.

– _Nie, kurwa, indyjski maharadża._

_– Uważaj. To bałałajka._

_– Co?_

_– Mają bałałajkę, lepiej się odsuń. Albo przynajmniej zasłoń uszy._

Zrobiło mu się gorąco. Nie miał czasu na żadne gwałtowne ruchy, o sprincie nie wspominając, dlatego pochylił się, zaplótł dłonie na karku i z całej siły ścisnął uszy przedramionami. Serce miał w gardle i z trudem przełykał ślinę. Powinien ostrzec Turnera, ale nie zdążył, bo w tym momencie motocyklista odpalił wyrzutnię i wszystko utonęło w dźwiękach, które tylko pieprzony Karkarow mógł skojarzyć z zespołem bałałajkarzy, bo nikt normalny by na to nie wpadł. To był pochłaniacz zaklęć. Miał, co prawda, niewielki zasięg i krótkie działanie, ale to wystarczyło, żeby na pewien czas wykastrować wszystkich magów, znajdujących się w pobliżu. Zaklęcia stawały się bezużyteczne. Magia niewerbalna traciła rację bytu. Nawet otwarcie portalu było niewykonalne, więc jeśli ktoś zamierzał uciekać, musiał liczyć na własne nogi.

Skutkiem ubocznym bałałajki bywała czasowa głuchota – to dlatego Igor kazał Snape’owi zasłonić uszy. Zdążył z tym ostrzeżeniem dosłownie w ostatnim momencie.

Hałas ustąpił totalnej, świdrującej ciszy, a ostatnie użyte zaklęcia zwęgliły się w powietrzu i spadły na ziemię w postaci płatków sadzy; jak dziwny, ciepły deszcz. Kilka wylądowało na kurtce Snape’a, na jego włosach i nogawkach spodni. Tymczasem za półciężarówką coś trzasnęło, rozległy się krzyki, aż w końcu błysnął reflektor, który zalał cały teren jaskrawym światłem. Severus zmrużył oczy. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy i jakim sposobem dołączył do niego Turner. Leżał chwilę, oparty na łokciach, z oszołomieniem malującym się na twarzy, a potem spróbował się podnieść, wykorzystując do tego celu karoserię forda. Niemal w tej samym momencie podbiegł do niego człowiek w kombinezonie i nie tylko pomógł mu stanąć na nogach, ale jeszcze zamknął w objęciach, jak dawno niewidzianego szwagra.

– Dobrze cię widzieć, Marty! – Poklepywaniom nie było końca. – Mówili, że się zjawisz, ale żeby z takim przytupem?

– Nie mogłem się powstrzymać. – Turner wskazał brodą rozbitego forda. – Wiesz, że jak widzę imprezę, wchodzę bez pytania. To silniejsze ode mnie!

Banda wariatów, pomyślał Snape z niesmakiem. Banda cholernych świrów. Trzeba jednak przyznać, że jak na świrów, byli nieźle przygotowani, zarówno taktycznie, jak i pod względem uzbrojenia, bo nie minęła chwila i wszystko mieli pod kontrolą: eskortę więźniarki (większość ogłuchła), siebie nawzajem, sprzęt, ewakuację. Nikt nie zginął. Nawet rannych nie było zbyt wielu, a ci, których przypiekły zaklęcia lub połaskotały kule, szybko otrzymali pomoc i wylądowali na palce ciężarówki, która podjechała od strony drzew. Wbrew pozorom cała akcja trwała nie dłużej niż kwadrans.

Marty wyciągnął do Snape’a rękę.

– Wstawaj! – powiedział z uśmiechem. – Nic tu po nas! Bariera utrudnia teleportacje, to ich zatrzyma na jakiś czas. Ale z tego, co wiem o twoich ludziach…

Snape odtrącił pomoc i wstał samodzielnie.

– To nie są moi ludzi – stwierdził. – Tylko służby państwowe. Co to, kurwa, miało być? – spojrzał wyzywająco na tego drugiego, który musiał tutaj dowodzić. Nie podobał mu się ani trochę, zresztą podobnie jak Marty. – Zabawa w policjantów i złodziei?

Wszystkich konwojentów, z rękami zaplecionymi na karkach, zaprowadzono już do ciężarówki – było ich łącznie siedmiu, wszyscy w kamizelkach czaroodpornych i z opaskami na ramionach. Chuj im dały, te kamizelki, pomyślał Snape, przypatrując się strażnikom, podobnie jak reszta zabawek, które dostali za frajer z magazynów przejętych po Riddle’u. Jako ostatni pojawił się Igor Karkarow w pomarańczowych, więziennych ciuchach, i kajdankach, które krępowały mu ręce i nogi. Na widok Snape’a jego wąskie, nieco tatarskie, oczy, zwęziły się jeszcze bardziej, a kąciki warg powędrowały w górę. Trudno powiedzieć, czy widok druha bardziej go ucieszył, czy raczej zmartwił.

– Lepiej zrób coś z tym nosem – powiedział zamiast „dzień dobry” – bo się wykrwawisz na śmierć.

– Tak, też się cieszę, że cię widzę – odpowiedział Snape i nagle poczuł, jakby wszystko wróciło na właściwe miejsce. Zabawne uczucie, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, w jakich się obaj znaleźli.

Nie mógł Igora ani rozkuć, ani rozłupać kajdanek czarem, bo klucze wsiąkły, a bałałajka dalej tłumiła magię, dlatego pomógł mu wsiąść na pakę i sam usadowił się tuż obok niego. Krew dalej lała mu się z nosa, przez co osłabł i kręciło mu się w głowie. Ruszyli. Było ciasno, śmierdziało spalenizną, ktoś jęczał, jeden z konwojentów opadł bezwładnie na ramię Snape’a, Marty cicho rozmawiał z motocyklistą, a kierowca nucił popularny szlagier. Żadnego dramatyzmu, żadnej paniki, nic, co najwyżej lekkie napięcie, jak przed klasówką. Jechali niezbyt szybko, żeby nie zwracać na siebie uwagi, i wkrótce, sądząc po odgłosach, dotarli na bardziej uczęszczaną drogę.

Wracali do miasta.

– Rozumiesz coś z tego? – Snape pochylił się nad Igorem. Tamten pokręcił głową. – Tak myślałem.

Miał tylko nadzieję, że wkrótce się czegoś dowie, bo mnożące się pytania doprowadzały go do szału. Marty rozwinął mapę i stuknął palcem w jakiś punkt, jego towarzysz potwierdził gestem, że się zgadza, a później wymienili kilka uwag. Którędy najlepiej jechać, czego unikać, tutaj kontrola, tam pilnują, do diabła z tymi Anglikami, zawsze nam włażą w paradę! Ciężarówka kołysała się na kiepskim asfalcie. Snape stracił poczucie czasu i gdyby ktoś go zapytał, która jest godzina i jaki dzień tygodnia, zapewne nie miałby pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć.

Obudziło go potrząsanie.

– Wstawaj – powiedział Igor. Nie był już skuty, ręce miał wolne. Widocznie pozbył się kajdanek, gdy tylko minęło działanie blokady. – Dojeżdżamy.

Był pewien, że drzemał tylko przez chwilę, ale musiało upłynąć więcej czasu, bo wszyscy w ciężarówce oprzytomnieli, wzrósł też poziom napięcia. Karkarow miał rację – docierali na miejsce, gdziekolwiek to miejsce się znajdowało. Kierowca już nie nucił, prowadził w skupieniu, natomiast pozostali członkowie oddziału zajęli strategiczne punkty w pobliżu plandeki. Turner przesiadł się do szoferki. Jeden z konwojentów, który widocznie odzyskał już słuch, gapił się na Snape’a tak, jakby chciał go o coś zapytać, ale w końcu odwrócił głowę i zajął się obserwowaniem cieni na materiale. Dalej śmierdziało, ale raczej wilgocią, niż spalenizną. Czyżby znowu zaczęło padać? A może znaleźli się na brzegu rzeki?

– Wszystkich nas zabiją – odezwał się któryś z konwojentów, składając skrępowane ręce jak do modlitwy. Sens tego zdania dziwnie kontrastował z tonem wypowiedzi. Lekkim. Niemal wesołym. – Jednego po drugim.

– Bzdury. To nie śmierciożercy.

– Jeden pies.

– Wojna się skończyła, Bobby. Nikt nikogo nie będzie zabijał.

– W takim razie dlaczego nie puścili nas od razu? Skoro chodziło im tylko o więźnia?

– Narobilibyście za dużo zamieszania – mruknął motocyklista i odsunął plandekę, żeby wyjrzeć na zewnątrz. Uspokojony tym, co zobaczył, usiadł na poprzednim miejscu. – Nie mogliśmy aż tak ryzykować.

Samochód zwolnił, a po chwili znieruchomiał całkowicie. Przez jakiś czas nic się nie działo, wszyscy milczeli, wsłuchując się odgłosy, których nie potrafili zidentyfikować. Umysł Snape’a pracował na pełnych obrotach. Gdzie jesteśmy? Co to za miejsce? Rzeka, na pewno nie w centrum… gdzieś dalej… magazyny, użytkowe budynki, przecież nie byliby aż tak bezczelni… W głowie słyszał echo myśli Karkarowa, które pędziły równie szybko, co jego własne, ale w zupełnie innym kierunku: zostać, czy uciec, co ze mną zrobią, Amerykanie, wywiozą, iść na współpracę?, czego chcą, wszystko spisałem, wynalazki skatalogowane… czego mogą ode mnie chcieć?

Może nie ciebie, tylko nas, zagaił go Snape, nie patrząc w jego kierunku, żeby nie wzbudzić podejrzeń pozostałych. Nie musieli wiedzieć o telepatii. Igor drgnął. Tak, dokładnie to mam na myśli, przyjacielu, wyjaśnił, wyłamując palce u rąk, co mu się często zdarzało w chwilach zamyślenia, diabli wiedzą, może kręcą ich zabawy magią krwi? Chyba nie sądzisz…, zaczął Karkarow, ale urwał. Ja nic nie sądzę, ostudził go Snape, ja tylko sugeruję, żebyś się zgodził na wszystko, co ci zaproponują, bo tylko w taki sposób unikniesz przymusowej rajzy nad Morze Czukockie. Słyszysz, co do ciebie mówię? Zgadzaj się na wszystko. Każą ci obciągnąć, to obciągniesz, każą zbudować perpetuum mobile, to zbudujesz. Potem będziemy kombinować, jak się z tego wymigać, ale teraz róbmy, co powiedzą, bo i tak nie mamy innego wyboru.

Igor nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, bo w tym momencie opadła plandeka i kilka latarek zaświeciło im prosto w oczy.

– W porządku – powiedział ktoś z wyraźnym, szkockim akcentem. – Wszystko zgodnie z umową.

Snape miał rację: tak, znowu zaczęło padać, i tak, punktem docelowym było jakieś miejsce nad rzeką, bo nie tylko czuli jej zapach, ale słyszeli też pluskot fal, obijających się o betonowe nabrzeże. Pierwsi wyskoczyli motocykliści i to oni pilnowali, żeby „ewakuacja” odbyła się szybko i sprawnie. Nie minęło wiele czasu i Snape także znalazł się na zewnątrz, kodując w pamięci każdy szczegół pejzażu, ot tak, na wszelki wypadek, gdyby trzeba było uciekać, a razem z nim Karkarow, któremu trochę plątały się nogi. Konwojentów odprowadzono gdzieś dalej, natomiast oni dwaj zostali przy samochodzie, pod czujnym okiem ludzi z obstawy.

W pewnym momencie Karkarow dotknął jego ramienia.

– Sev – powiedział z naciskiem. – Patrz. Tam.

Snape zerknął we wskazanym kierunku, ale nie bardzo wiedział, na co, według Igora powinien zwrócić uwagę: na barkę, przycumowaną do brzegu?, stertę śmieci?, mur opleciony suchymi gałęziami?, a może na Turnera i dowódcę Amerykanów, którzy rozmawiali właśnie z wysokim człowiekiem, ubranym w pelerynę przeciwdeszczową? Wytężył wzrok, próbując dostrzec większą ilość szczegółów, ale nie widział po ciemku tak dobrze, jak Karkarow. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili uświadomił sobie, że zna tę sylwetkę. Zna ją bardzo dobrze. Człowiek w pelerynie był wysoki, barczysty i nieco się garbił, jakby wstydził się swojego wzrostu i usiłował uchodzić za mniejszego i słabszego niż w rzeczywistości. Peleryna, która kogoś innego zasłoniłaby całkowicie, jemu sięgała zaledwie do kolan.

Niech cię diabli porwą, Albusie Dumbledore. Niech cię trafi szlag.

Zgrzytnął zębami i, niewiele myśląc, ruszył w kierunku tamtej trójcy – miał w dupie, czy obstawa spróbuje go powstrzymać, czy też nie, było mu wszystko jedno. Tego się nie spodziewał. Dał się podejść jak dziecko. Znał Dumbledore’a na tyle dobrze, że powinien wziąć pod uwagę jego ewentualny udział w tym cyrku, szczególnie, że zagrywka była dokładnie w jego stylu, a jednak nie przyszło mu to do głowy. Czemu o niczym mi nie powiedział? Nie uprzedził? Któryś z ochroniarzy zagroził, że zaraz rozwali mu łeb, ale Snape uparcie parł naprzód, grzęznąc w błocie i jakiejś gęstej cieczy, która cuchnęła rozpuszczalnikiem. Zamierzał dowiedzieć się prawdy. Nawet, jeśli miałaby to być ostatnia rzecz, jaką zrobi w życiu

Zgrzytnęła odbezpieczana broń. Zawibrowało od magii.

– Nie radzę – wycedził dowódca Jankesów. – Jeszcze jeden krok i będziesz zlizywać własny mózg z tamtego muru.

– O, ktoś tu się niecierpliwi. – Turner wyszczerzył zęby. – Daj spokój, Keith, nie będziemy zabijać przyjaciół. W każdym razie nie dzisiaj.

– Dzień dobry, Severusie.

Snape zagotował się ze złości i byłby się rzucił na emerytowanego szpiega (aktualnie zasłużonego działacza na rzecz edukacji) z gołymi pięściami, gdyby nie Igor Karkarow, który wykręcił mu ręce do tyłu i mocno przytrzymał. Nie szarżuj, telepatyczny nakaz zadziałał jak wiadro zimnej wody, uspokój się, sam mówiłeś, że robimy wszystko, co nam każą, więc trzymajmy się planu. Oczywiście miał rację. Niestety. Snape wziął głęboki oddech, mruknął, że będzie już grzeczny, i, gdy tylko Igor puścił jego ręce, uniósł je do góry w geście poddania. Amerykanin od razu chciał go skuć, ale Dumbledore, widząc, co się święci, pokręcił tylko głową.

– Musimy porozmawiać, Severusie – powiedział spokojnie. – Igorze – popatrzył na Karkarowa. – Nie pogardzicie chyba szklaneczką dobrej szkockiej? – uśmiechnął się lekko. – No, tak właśnie myślałem! Zapraszam do środka.

*

Odpowiedź na pytanie, które dawno temu zadał mu Severus, a teraz powtórzył Dumbledore, nadal brzmiała „nie mam pojęcia”.

Naprawdę nie wiedział, jak tego dokonał. Działał instynktownie, jak w transie, a słowa i gesty, które kojarzył z dzieciństwa, pojawiały się w jego głowie, gotowe do użytku, jak ilustracje na wpół zapomnianej książki. Podejrzewał, że były tam zawsze. Gdy ochłonął, wielokrotnie próbował odtworzyć rytuał, spisać go krok po kroku, ale bez powodzenia – tego rodzaju magii nie da się odtworzyć w warunkach laboratoryjnych, potrzeba właściwego splotu okoliczności. Emocji. Zagrożenia. Drugiego człowieka, który potrzebuje pomocy. Dlatego, po jakimś czasie, Igor zrezygnował z eksperymentów i, z trudem bo trudem, ale pogodził się z faktem, że jego umysł posiada jednak ograniczenia.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nie odchodził od jego łóżka ani na chwilę. Nie mógł. Zabroniła mu. Tylko raz podniosła na niego głos – wtedy, gdy obolały i ledwo żywy ze zmęczenia, podniósł się z krzesła, żeby rozruszać mięśnie – i zapytała, czy po to go ratował, żeby teraz skazywać na śmierć? Odpowiedział, że nie wie. Usłyszał: A kto ma wiedzieć, jeśli nie ty, Igorze Leonidowiczu?

Więcej nie wyszedł z izby, nawet potrzebę załatwiał do glinianego garnka, na oczach starej, żeby nie zasłużyć na reprymendę. Severus spał, czy raczej, niczym jurodiwy, pielgrzymował po tym i po tamtym świecie, a stara pilnowała ognia. Było gorąco jak w piekle, słońce stało wysoko, zresztą nawet nocą gorąc nie dawał wytchnienia. Karkarow pocił się jak w chorobie. Śnił na jawie. We śnie widział tamten dom, chałupę babki w głębi jaru, płot, garnki, psa ujadającego przy budzie, i sad, z którego kradli z chłopakami jabłka, czuł nawet zapach rzeki, chociaż nad Dniepr szło się stamtąd ładny kawałek drogi. Stamtąd, czyli skąd? Gdzie jestem? W jednej chwili Igor siedział przed chatą i strugał patyki na wędki, w drugiej widział kamienne ściany albańskiego _shtepi_ i dywan wypleciony ze skrawków kolorowych szmatek. Rysy twarzy obu kobiet: tej, która dawno nie żyła, i tej, która tymczasowo nosiła jej duszę, zlewały się przed jego oczami w upiornie wykrzywioną maskę. Bał się jej, ich, bał się tego, co mogą mu zrobić. A jednak siedział przy łóżku Snape’a z ponurą determinacją, jakby od tego zależało nie tylko życie ich obu, ale i losy całego świata.

Krew szemrała jak strumień pod osłoną kamieni. _Była_ strumieniem. Igor trzymał Snape’a za rękę i wyczuwał kostki jego palców, wyczuwał też nurt pod jego skórą i próbował za nim nadążyć. Stara mówiła, że od następnych dwóch, trzech godzin, będzie zależeć wszystko. Albo krew się przyjmie, jak sadzonki na wiosnę, albo pogrąży chorego w takiej czerni, że już nigdy nie odnajdzie drogi do własnego ciała.

I co wtedy? Co, jeśli się zgubi?, zapytał, sięgając po kubek z wodą. Zbyła go milczeniem. Pochylona nad ogniem, nadal odmawiała swoje modlitwy. Co, jeśli się zgubi?, powtórzył, sądząc, że go nie słyszy, ale ona, podobnie jak jego babka, słuch miała świetny, tylko gadać nie lubiła po próżnicy. Wzruszyła ramionami. Wtedy będzie zgubiony na zawsze, powiedziała spokojnie i odwróciła się do nich plecami.

Trwało to bardzo, bardzo długo.

Kropla po kropli, słowo do słowa, jedno życie podzielone na dwa i zapuszczające korzenie tam, skąd wyrwano inne. Pod wieczór Igor zmienił Snape’owi opatrunek – rana wyglądała na czystą – i po raz kolejny wyszarpnął z siebie kawałek magii, żeby puścić ją na wodę, na krew, niech popłynie razem z prądem, prosto do celu. Nie wiedział, co robi. Nie wiedział, czy w ogóle powinien zaczynać, ale było już za późno na zmianę decyzji, więc mozolnie brnął naprzód, przez jary, przez mokradła, aż w końcu zobaczył ni to kapliczkę, ni to paśnik, do którego wysłała go babka. W środku leżała słoma. Pachniała słońcem. _Była_ słońcem. Nabrał jej całe garście, związał, żeby się nie rozpadła, a na koniec przywołał iskrę i posłał płonący wiecheć prosto do nieba, hen!, ponad obłoki, mrucząc przy tym zaklęcie trwałości. Idź za ogniem, powtarzał, za ogniem, Sev, wystarczy, że pójdziesz za ogniem, ogień cię poprowadzi, ogień i krew. Babka śmiała się do rozpuku, uderzając dłońmi w kolana, natomiast kobieta, która tymczasowo dźwigała jej duszę, otarła pot z czoła i roztarła ostatnią porcję ziół na lekarstwo. Jej dłonie pachniały gojnikiem.

– Długo… – wymamrotał Snape, gdy wreszcie otworzył oczy. Odkrztusił flegmę. – Długo…?

Dłonie Karkarowa pachniały gojnikiem. Ognisko zaczynało dogasać. W izbie, poza nimi dwoma, nie było nikogo, zresztą od samego początku byli tu sami, na tym pieprzonym końcu wszystkiego.

– Trzy dni i trzy noce – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą, a chwilę później zmarszczył brwi. – Żadnego wstawania, Snape. Masz leżeć. Nie po to cię składałem do kupy, żebyś się teraz rozpadł po pierwszym kroku!

O dziwo posłuchał – opadł na legowisko i przymknął oczy. Był zbyt zmęczony, żeby walczyć. Jeszcze nie rozumiał, co się stało, ale już przeczuwał, że nastąpiła jakaś zmiana, i to zmiana fundamentalna, zanim jednak przyswoił tę informację, musiała minąć kolejna doba. Dołohow na pewno zaczął ich szukać. Podobnie jak Sigurimi _ **[2]**_. Byli w niebezpieczeństwie, Karkarow zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale wiedział też (babka mu powiedziała), że gdyby spróbował ruszyć Snape’a w połowie leczenia, zabiłby go na pewno, dlatego nie miał wyboru i musiał zaryzykować kolejną noc w tym samym miejscu.

Znowu śnił na jawie. Tym razem o przesłuchaniach, torturach i kazamatach, z których nie ma wyjścia. Śmiech szeptuchy nieustannie dźwięczał mu w uszach.

– Igor…?

Półprzytomnie spojrzał na Snape’a i podał mu szklankę wody. Tamten odtrącił jego rękę.

– To nie jest normalne. To… – przełknął ślinę. – Nie powinienem tego przeżyć.

– Nikt nie powinien.

– W takim razie jak?

Karkarow westchnął.

– Nie mam zielonego pojęcia.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

– Nie wiem. – Długo bawił się szklanką, zanim wreszcie musnął szkocką ustami. Smakowała nijako. – Naprawdę nie umiem panu pomóc. Chciałbym, ale nie umiem.

Dumbledore nie odpowiedział od razu. Sięgnął po butelkę, przyjrzał się etykiecie, jakby widział ją pierwszy raz w życiu – albo jakby przywodziła mu na myśl jakieś dawno wyrugowane wspomnienia – i najpierw rozlał resztę trunku do szklanek, a dopiero później popatrzył na Igora, tak uważnie, jakby próbował przenicować go wzrokiem. W magazynie było ciasno, śmierdziało stęchlizną, ale przynajmniej panowało tu przyjemne ciepło. Na półkach leżało mnóstwo dziwacznych przedmiotów: gumowe rurki, kawałki drewna, uszczelki, kasety magnetofonowe, nawet figurka Buddy, cała masa dupereli, które dawno temu wyszły z użytku i nadawały się tylko na śmietnik. Pokrywała je warstewka kurzu. Być może istniał jakiś klucz, według którego ktoś kiedyś kolekcjonował te fanty, ale Karkarow nie potrafił odkryć, jaki – zresztą, Bogiem a prawdą, nie bardzo się starał. Myślał tylko o tym, jak przekonać Dumbledore’a, że nie kłamie, że nie ma powodu kłamać, bo to jego ostatnia szansa na ocalenie głowy. Byłby samobójcą, gdyby w takiej sytuacji próbował kręcić.

– Ależ pomagasz. – To była ostatnia rzecz, jakiej spodziewał się usłyszeć. A jednak. Jasne, niebieskie oczy Albusa Dumbledore’a, legendarnego wywiadowcy z czasów drugiej wojny, patrzyły na niego z uwagą i ciekawością. Nie znalazł w nich potępienia. – Bardzo nam pomagasz, Igorze, musisz tylko mocniej się skupić. Może zaczniesz od początku? Albo ty? – zerknął na Snape’a. – Severusie?

– Ja? – Tamten wzruszył ramionami i podszedł z papierosem do małego okienka, przez które widać było błyski reflektorów nad samą rzeką, a także ciemny pas budynków na drugim jej brzegu. Pstryknął zapalniczką. Zaciągnął się dymem. – Ja zamierzam zapalić – powiedział _post factum_. – Mam nadzieję, że nikt nie ma nic przeciwko temu…?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Było już późno, dochodziła dwudziesta druga, ale obaj, każdy z innego powodu, zwlekali z wyjściem z laboratorium, chociaż siedzenie po godzinach nie miało większego sensu. Powinni się wyspać, póki jeszcze mogli, ale nie! Snape, mimo że od tygodnia chorował na jakąś grypę, chrypę, czy inne cholerstwo, uparcie ślęczał nad kolbami, natomiast Karkarow klął po rosyjsku, skręcając kolejną „trupią skrzynię” na zlecenie Macnaira, który lubował się w takich zabawkach.

W głębi pomieszczenia dudniły jazzowe standardy. Było zadziwiająco spokojnie. Od rana nikt tu nie zajrzał, nawet po to, żeby ich ochrzanić za niedotrzymanie terminów, co zakrawało na cud, biorąc pod uwagę częstotliwość, z jaką przychodzili zazwyczaj, ale Karkarow i Snape nie zamierzali narzekać z powodu tego odstępstwa od normy. Wręcz przeciwnie. We dwóch było im dobrze, bo żaden nie zmuszał drugiego do konwersacji. Czasem tylko wymieniali krótkie komunikaty, w rodzaju: zmień płytę, podaj mi to zielone cholerstwo, widziałeś gdzieś mój śrubokręt soniczny?, i to było wszystko, żadnego trucia o dupie Maryny, żadnego dzielenia włosa na czworo. Czysty, nieskażony abstrakcją, konkret. 

Zawieszenie broni trwało już drugą dobę i przez cały ten czas nie doszło do żadnego incydentu, jeśli nie liczyć głupiej strzelaniny na przedmieściach Londynu, która okazała się osobistą zemstą faceta zdradzanego przez żonę. Poza tym nic się nie działo. Cisza przed burzą. Sztabowcy, jak to sztabowcy, zamknęli się u siebie i grzali stołki, czasem tylko wychodząc do kibla albo na fajkę, natomiast pozostali dostali coś w rodzaju przepustki, ale z prikazem, żeby nie opuszczać okolic kwatery głównej. W praktyce wyglądało to tak, że większość chłopaków poszła spać, a kilku najbardziej wytrwałych – pieprzyć panienki w pobliskim burdelu.

Karkarow odłożył śrubokręt i przetarł czoło wierzchem dłoni. Miał dosyć. Śrubki zaczynały mu się troić w oczach, a zaklęcia mieszać jak daty i nazwiska przed egzaminem z historii

– Za długo to trwa – stwierdził nagle. – Siedzą tam od południa.

Snape nie odpowiedział, bo przelewał właśnie zawartość jednej kolby do drugiej i musiał bardzo uważać, żeby niczego nie rozlać. Ciecz zmętniała i przybrała ciemnofioletowy kolor. Przez chwilę po jej powierzchni skakały miniaturowe iskry, coś w rodzaju piorunów na mikroskalę, ale wkrótce zniknęły i można było, nareszcie, odetchnąć z ulgą – proces przebiegł poprawnie, laboratorium nie wyleciało w powietrze, wszyscy przeżyli. Snape opadł na krzesło i uderzył czołem o ceramiczny blat stołu. Był wykończony.

– Nareszcie, kurwa – mruknął sam do siebie. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że Karkarow coś do niego powiedział. – Chciałeś coś? – zagaił. – Bo nie usłyszałem.

– Mówię, że długo tam siedzą – powtórzył Igor i wstał z podłogi, na której rozłożył się ze swoimi instrumentami. W tej pozycji pracowało mu się najlepiej, tyle tylko, że po pewnym czasie zaczynał go boleć kręgosłup. Przeciągnął się, żeby rozprostować kości. – I żaden nie puścił pary z gęby, nawet Crabbe.

– Ano. Coś cicho są.

– Za cicho. Wolałbym wiedzieć, czy już zbierać materiały na nową partię ładunków, czy jeszcze trochę poczekać. To nie jest coś, co możemy zrobić z niczego w ciągu paru minut!

Miał rację, z czarogranatami było za dużo zachodu, żeby zdać się z ich produkcją na łut szczęścia. Z poprzednich zapasów zostało niewiele, zaledwie dwie skrzynie z prochem plus jakieś kable, a żeby dostać coś więcej, musieliby chyba okraść własny magazyn. Intendent wydzielał racje, jakby to była pieprzona woda na środku pustyni! Materiałów nie było, pieniędzy nie było, wsparcia tym bardziej, a od Karkarowa i Snape’a oczekiwano cudów, najlepiej na wczoraj. I tym się, poniekąd, w cyrku Riddle’a zajmowali: tworzeniem niemożliwego, za pomocą materiałów, których nigdy nie mieli pod ręką. Pod groźbą kulki w łeb.

– No dobra. – Snape niechętnie ruszył się zza stołu. Jeszcze raz zerknął na kolbę, ale wszystko wyglądało w porządku, przynajmniej na razie. – Pójdę na górę, może kogoś spotkam. Bo ja wiem, wyciągnę na fajkę, zaszantażuję, obiecam wspomagacze…

– I tak połowa ludzi łazi na twoich prochach.

– Sam na nich łazisz – prychnął – więc nie praw mi kazań. Przydatność bojowa potwierdzona w praktyce! – ruszył w kierunku wyjścia. – Szkoda tylko, że nie pomagają na zwyczajną grypę.

Na grypę pomogłoby leżenie w łóżku, ale akurat tego lekarstwa Snape nie zamierzał brać pod uwagę. Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu fajek i odetchnął z ulgą, widząc napoczętą paczkę obok magnetofonu – upchnął ją do kieszeni spodni. Za dużo palił. Obiecywał sobie, że po wojnie rzuci to w diabły, będzie żył zdrowo, biegał, żywił się warzywami i popijał wodę sto razy dziennie, teraz jednak folgował nałogom, ile wlezie, bo tylko dzięki temu nie trafił jeszcze na oddział zamknięty. Zresztą, kto wie, może nie czekało go żadne „po wojnie”…? 

Chwilę postał przy radiu, usiłując złapać inną stację – ostatecznie został przy jazzie, za którym nie przepadał – a potem powlókł się dalej. Nie zdążył nacisnąć klamki. Zanim to zrobił, drzwi otworzyły się same, bez jego udziału, i stanął w nich Rudolf Lestrange w wyjściowym mundurze, dzierżąc w objęciach pokaźnych rozmiarów, kartonowe pudło.

– Zamawialiście naboje? – zapytał od niechcenia i, jakby nigdy nic, postawił karton na podłodze. Otrzepał ręce. – Chciałem zdobyć więcej, ale niestety, intendent postawił stanowcze veto. Mój urok osobisty zupełnie na niego nie działa.

Stosunek Severusa Snape’a do starszego z braci Lestrange’ów balansował, w zależności od sytuacji, od niechętnego szacunku, aż po otwartą wrogość, aczkolwiek zazwyczaj utrzymywał się na poziomie: „tolerujemy swoje istnienie i, w miarę możliwości, nie wchodzimy sobie w drogę”. Nie było to takie trudne, bo zajmowali się innymi kwestiami. Lestrange wyznaczał cele i rozstawiał pionki na mapie, natomiast Snape dostarczał żołnierzom „paliwa”, które pozwalało im przetrwać – albo przynajmniej sprawiało, że umieranie wydawało się łatwiejsze do przyjęcia. Patrzyli na wszystko z różnych perspektyw, oddalonych od siebie o lata świetlne, a jakby tego było mało, mówili różnymi językami. Ich drogi rzadko się krzyżowały…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dumbledore odchrząknął.

– A ty, Igorze? – zapytał, przerywając Karkarowowi opowieść. – Mówisz o Severusie i Lestrange’u, ale nie mówisz o sobie. Jakie były wasze relacje?

– Moje i Rudolfa? – Karkarow z początku nie bardzo wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Zgubił wątek. Najpierw pomyślał o Azkabanie, o tym, jak siedzieli z Rudolfem w jednej celi, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie o to Dumbledore’owi chodziło. Interesowała go wojna. – Poprawne – odpowiedział wreszcie, zadowolony, że znalazł odpowiednie słowo. Snape, który nadal stał przy oknie, zaśmiał się ironicznie, słysząc te farmazony, ale nie skomentował. – To znaczy… myślę, że mi nie ufał, ale wtedy nikt nikomu nie ufał, zwłaszcza w sztabie. Nie znaliśmy się zbyt dobrze.

– Ale to on wysłał was do Albanii? – drążył uparcie Dumbledore. – Dobrze rozumiem?

Igor skinął głową i dopił alkohol jednym haustem.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nie czekając na zaproszenie, usiadł na krześle w pobliżu stołu, na którym stało radio. W przeciwieństwie do Snape’a lubił jazz, a przynajmniej znał standardy na tyle, że wystukanie rytmu na blacie nie sprawiało mu większych problemów. Czasami chadzał z Nottem na Orfejską do Jazz Clubu. Podobno zdarzało mu się siadać za fortepianem.

– Masz jakąś sprawę, czy przyszedłeś posłuchać muzyki? – Snape’owi nie chciało się bawić w dyplomatę, zawsze był kiepski w te klocki. – Nie macie tam, na górze, żadnego radia? Chcecie pożyczyć nasze?

– Dzięki za naboje – wtrącił Igor, gromiąc kolegę wzrokiem. – Na pewno się przydadzą.

– Rozumiem, że opium na składzie nie było…? – mruknął jeszcze Snape, ale niemal od razu uniósł ręce do góry. – Dobra, dobra, już się zamykam! Mów lepiej, z czym przychodzisz.

O Albanii wiedzieli tyle, co większość osób z podstawową wiedzą geograficzną, czyli w którym, mniej więcej, rejonie mapy należy jej szukać. Z wiadomych przyczyn Karkarow orientował się lepiej i od razu przywołał nazwisko Envera Hodży, bo swego czasu sporo się o tym mówiło, w kontekście zerwania stosunków ze Związkiem Radzieckim. Ale to wszystko. Skłócone z sąsiadami wypiździewo, które hołubiło przedziwną odmianę komunizmu i odfruwało w kierunku politycznej tragifarsy. Dzikie Południe i jeszcze dziksza magia, z którą lepiej nie zadzierać, o ile nie ma się naprawdę dobrego powodu. Noże, piszczałki i bębny. Góry. Większej ilości skojarzeń Igor nie potrafił z siebie wykrzesać, dlatego po namyśle dał sobie spokój.

– Jaja sobie robisz – zasugerował natychmiast Snape, siadając naprzeciwko Lestrange’a. Wyjął z paczki papierosa, ale go nie zapalił, tylko włożył do ust i zagryzł końcówkę. – To jakiś dowcip, tak? Sprawdzacie poziom naszego obłędu?

Lestrange milczał. Milczał bardzo wymownie.

Snape żachnął się.

– Przecież mi nie wmówisz, że naprawdę chcecie zwerbować albańskich górali..? – wypalił. – Ich się nie da kontrolować! Wiecie o tym, prawda?

W tym momencie Igor był już pewien, że dokładnie taki jest plan: Riddle zamierzał poszukać wsparcia poza krajem. Robił to już wcześniej, nie bez powodu wysyłał agentów na Wschód, ale tak daleko nie posunął się nigdy – to już zakrawało na czyste szaleństwo! Albo akt desperacji. Chyba właśnie wtedy Karkarow po raz pierwszy pomyślał, że pomylił się w rachubach i obstawił niewłaściwego konia; że powinien zostać w Berlinie albo spróbować przedrzeć się dalej na Zachód, do Francji albo Hiszpanii. Czemu przyjął ofertę Riddle’a, skoro od początku zalatywała mu juchą? Przecież to nie była nawet jego wojna!

Zrobiło mu się głupio. Pieprzony hipokryta, pomyślał pod własnym adresem i opuścił głowę jeszcze niżej.

To prawda, nie utożsamiał się z ideologią Riddle’a, ale ta „cudza wojna”, jak ją określał, była przecież jego placem zabaw. Nigdzie indziej, w żadnych okolicznościach, nie mógłby eksperymentować tak otwarcie i na taką skalę, jak robił to tutaj, bo od razu wylądowałby w pierdlu, z dwucyfrowym wyrokiem na karku. Gdyby nie ta „cudza wojna”, nadal siedziałby w Moskwie i umierał z nudów nad zamówieniami dla rolnictwa, albo liczył bydło na stepach południowoosetyjskich, więc, tak naprawdę, to była _jego_ wojna. Jego własna.

– Dlaczego my? – zapytał, ale szybko poprawił zaimek. – Dlaczego ja?

Snape był alchemikiem, to prawda, ale przede wszystkim wywiadowcą, który spędził kawał czasu w terenie, zanim ostatecznie wylądował w laboratorium pod kwaterą główną. Po Berlinie obiecali mu chwilę spokoju, widocznie jednak zmienili zdanie. To się zdarzało. Ale Karkarow? Kim był Igor Karkarow bez swoich zabawek? Co najwyżej mięsem armatnim! Jasne, robił w życiu różne rzeczy, bywało, że wysyłano go na akcje, zawsze jednak w roli kogoś, kto „przyjedzie, podłączy, naciśnie guzik, wysadzi i zniknie”. Tym się właśnie zajmował. Natomiast od nawiązywania kontaktów, werbowania cieni i zdobywania informacji byli już inni, lepiej od niego predysponowani do tej roboty.

– Tylko nie mów, że dlatego, że mówię po rosyjsku – zastrzegł od razu – bo ci odpowiem, że Dołohow też sobie nieźle radzi. I twój brat.

– Nie miałem zamiaru mówić niczego takiego. – Lestrange zmienił ton. Nie był już przyjaznym, lekko ironicznym Rudolfem, który godzinami dyskutuje o nowych prądach w malarstwie, popijając brandy, tylko oficerem z Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Tym, którego nazywano „Pierwszym po Bogu”. – Zresztą Dołohow pojedzie razem z wami, on i Yaxley. Potrzebuję na miejscu całej waszej czwórki.

– A Yaxley po co? – zdziwił się Snape. – Będzie pilnował, żebyśmy nie przekroczyli budżetu?

Rudolf zignorował pytanie.

– Mamy bezpośredni tunel do Tirany – kontynuował bez mrugnięcia okiem – ale dalej jesteście zdani na siebie. Chyba nie muszę wam tłumaczyć, co to oznacza? – Żaden się nie odezwał. – Oficjalnie jedziecie po próbki gleby, potrzebujemy ich do badań. Tutaj są zgody na transfer – wręczył im opieczętowany papierek, poplamiony czymś, co mogło być kawą. Albo i nie. – Malfoy ręczy głową, że was na tym przepuszczą. No, w każdym razie w jedną stronę.

Snape parsknął, natomiast Karkarow pomyślał, że nie odmówiłby teraz porządnego bucha machorki. A nawet szklanki bimbru. Wyglądało na to, że ktoś na górze, diabli wiedzą, czy Lestrange, Riddle czy jeszcze ktoś inny, zamierzał ich wysłać na samobójczą misję, w celu, który nawet laikowi wydawał się niewspółmierny do ewentualnych korzyści. Może właśnie o to im chodzi?, przemknęło Igorowi przez głowę, żeby nas wykończyć? Nas dwóch, a może wszystkich czterech? Tylko czemu akurat w Albanii, skoro mogliby to zrobić tu i teraz, nie tracąc czasu na ryzykowne wyprawy?

Lestrange domyślił się chyba, w czym rzecz, bo uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

– Naprawdę sądzisz, że zadałbym sobie tyle trudu? – zapytał, patrząc na Karkarowa. – Skoro mógłbym wynająć zbirów z Lefajów, którzy zrobiliby to za dwie flaszki wódki? Nie myśl tak dużo, Igor, bo w końcu odfruniesz, i co my, biedni, bez ciebie zrobimy? Snape zapłakałby się chyba z rozpaczy!

Wstał. A ponieważ oni nadal siedzieli, jeden na krześle, drugi na odwróconej dnem do góry skrzyni na narzędzia, z ich perspektywy wydawał się jeszcze wyższy i chudszy niż w rzeczywistości. Przypominał postać z rysunku trzylatka – ludzika zbudowanego z kresek. Nigdy nie wydawał się Igorowi tak daleki, jak wtedy, gdy znajdował się tuż obok, jakby mentalna odległość między nimi była odwrotnie proporcjonalna do odległości fizycznej. Może dlatego nie potrafili się nawzajem zrozumieć. Jednocześnie ciągnęło ich do siebie i odpychało, przy czym, jak na razie, siła odśrodkowa odnosiła zwycięstwo nad przyciąganiem.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

– W Tiranie wylądowaliście dwadzieścia godzin później – dopowiedział Dumbledore, który na pewno czytał raporty. Karkarow skinął głową, potwierdzając. – Ktoś na was czekał?

– Nie. Nikogo nie było. I właśnie od tego zaczęły się wszystkie kłopoty.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Podróżowanie z Dołohowem było gorsze niż podróżowanie z wygłodzonym tygrysem. Człowiek nie znał dnia ani godziny. W jednej chwili Rosjanin dowcipkował albo pochrapywał w najlepsze, rozwalony na siedzeniu gruchota jak basza na tronie, a w drugiej groził śmiercią każdemu, kto się do niego odezwał. Jego nastroje zmieniały się tak często, że Igor po raz kolejny pomyślał, że zamiast dawać mu broń, rozsądniej byłoby odesłać go do szpitala, ale zachował tę refleksję dla siebie. Od jazdy po wertepach jeździło mu w żołądku. Pot spływał ciurkiem po plecach. Będę rzygał, pomyślał z rozpaczą, przymykając oczy, jeszcze chwilę i obrzygam pasażerów przede mną, bo to jest, kurwa, piekło a nie droga krajowa numer jeden! Jakim cudem kierowca autobusu nie wpakował ich jeszcze w przepaść, tego Karkarow nie wiedział, ale bardzo go za to podziwiał… czy raczej podziwiałby, gdyby potrafił odczuwać cokolwiek poza mdłościami.

Jechali z taką prędkością, że wyprzedzały ich nawet osły. Robiło się coraz później, ale wyglądało na to, że ani na kierowcy, ani na pozostałych pasażerach, nie robiło to większego wrażenia. Widocznie przywykli. Niektórzy spali, inni rozmawiali, gestykulując przy tym tak gwałtownie, jakby zamierzali się pobić, reszta kiwała się w przód i w tył, zgodnie z rozkładem dziur w asfalcie. Za oknami przemykał spalony słońcem krajobraz. Jakiś facet próbował zagadywać Snape’a – spodobał mu się jego zegarek – ale dał sobie spokój, gdy napotkał wrogi mur milczenia. Ani Severus, ani pozostali, nie byli w nastroju do nawiązywania relacji z tubylcami, zresztą spodziewali się w autobusie co najmniej jednego szpicla.

– Zabiję tego chuja – warknął Dołohow, przy czym trudno było określić, czy ma na myśli Lucjusza Malfoya, który to wszystko nakręcił, czy przewodnika, który nie czekał na nich na miejscu zbiórki. Od początku nic nie układało się tak, jak powinno. – Wypatroszę na żywca! Która godzina?

– Nie zdążymy przed nocą – uciął Yaxley, który, w przeciwieństwie do Antona, nie posiadał chyba gruczołów potnych, bo pod jego pachami nie pojawiła się ani jedna ciemna plama. – Będzie dobrze, jak dojedziemy tam jutro.

– Dobrze, Cory, to będzie, jak dojedziemy tam w ogóle. – Snape obserwował, jak kierowca lawiruje między głazami. Bruzda na jego czole przypominała uskok. Z godziny na godzinę pogłębiała się coraz bardziej.

Nagle rozległ się trzask, krzyki, kierowca pojechał po hamulcach, a pasażerowie i ich bambetle polecieli do przodu, obijając się o szyby i oparcia siedzeń. Gruchot rozkraczył się na środku drogi niczym gigantyczny, ohydny żuk. I tak mieli szczęście, że nie spadł ze skarpy, bo jeszcze chwila, a skończyliby z połamanymi karkami na dnie przepaści. 

– Naprawdę zajebię tego gnoja – powtórzył Dołohow zduszonym głosem, gramoląc się z podłogi. Rozbił sobie łuk brwiowy. Krew ciekła mu po policzku. – Przysięgam, że…

Snape podał mu rękę i spróbował podciągnąć do pionu.

– Chuj nam teraz z twojego przysięgania. Lepiej chodź.

Łatwiej było powiedzieć, trudniej zrobić, bo wszyscy w jednym momencie ruszyli do wyjścia, wrzeszcząc i dźgając się nawzajem łokciami. Karkarow jęknął, bo oberwał od sąsiadki tobołem. Aż go zamroczyło. Kury wyrwały się na wolność i, trzepocząc skrzydłami, w panice obijały się o ściany. Autobus wypełniło ich rozpaczliwe gdakanie, a także zawodzenie właściciela, który próbował upakować żywy inwentarz z powrotem do koszy. Kierowca klął i kazał się spieszyć, ludzie klęli i wygrażali mu pięściami, szczególnie stare kobiety, od stóp do głów okutane w szmaty, cuchnące dymem.

Gdy wreszcie, jakimś cudem, wszyscy wydostali się na zewnątrz, słońce definitywnie zniknęło za wzgórzami. Ludzie rozsiedli się na poboczu, wyjęli zapasy i zaczęli jeść, ani na chwilę nie przerywając litanii narzekań. Karkarow podszedł do kierowcy, żeby zapytać, co dalej, ale dowiedział się tylko tyle, że „trzeba czekać, bo ten pojazd dalej już nie pojedzie”.

– Czekać na co? – warknął Dołohow, słysząc te wieści. – Chyba, kurwa, na zmiłowanie! Na tej trasie autobusy jeżdżą w porywach raz dziennie, o ile dyspozytor na dworcu nie popije, a kierowca nie pójdzie na imprezę do szwagra. Równie dobrze możemy wracać do Tirany piechotą!

– Teleportacja? – zasugerował Cory Yaxley, przewieszając aktówkę przez ramię. Jego blade, wodniste oczy, patrzyły na Dołohowa z wyraźną niechęcią.

– Ta, o ile chcesz dawać dupy w albańskim więzieniu. Sam słyszałeś, co mówił Lestrange. Sigurimi ma takie czujki, że wyśledzi nas w kilka minut. Nasze papiery mogą nie starczyć, są dobre, ale to jednak fałszywki.

– Nie łudź się, Anton, oni już o nas wiedzą – wtrącił Snape, wgryzając się w pajdę chleba, którą zostawił na czarną godzinę. Uznał teraz, że czarniejszej już raczej nie będzie, a jeśli nawet, to przynajmniej wkroczy w nią z pełnym żołądkiem. – Popatrz na nich – wskazał brodą tubylców. – Myślisz, że co? Że się któryś nie skusił na rządową kasę? Nie zgarnęli nas do tej pory tylko dlatego, że ciekawi ich, co kombinujemy!

Musieli podjąć jakąś decyzję. W zasadzie wyjścia mieli tylko dwa: mogli albo czekać razem z innymi, aż przyjedzie zastępczy autobus (czyli diabli wiedzą, ile), albo powędrować w stronę zachodzącego słońca, licząc na to, że albańscy magowie wysłali czujki, które ich znajdą. Wybór jak między tyfusem a cholerą! Było niemal pewne, że jeśli teraz zostaną, na spotkanie dotrą z poślizgiem i zaprzepaszczą całą misję, natomiast wędrówka przez góry, bez znajomości terenu, oznaczała śmiertelne ryzyko. I to nawet nie dlatego, że tacy z nich byli alpiniści, jak z Vincenta Crabbe’a baletmistrz, ale z powodu band grasujących po lasach. Nocą wszystkie koty wydają się czarne. Albańczycy, i owszem, mogli wysłać czujki i zapewne już to zrobili, bo wywiad mieli świetny, pytanie jednak, jak zareagują, gdy zobaczą na swoim terenie intruzów, cuchnących obcą magią. Zapytają, z czym przyszli, czy od razu zaczną strzelać?

Dołohow, oczywiście, głosował, żeby iść dalej, a Yaxley, oczywiście, optował za czekaniem na transport. Snape kopcił jak komin i przeżuwał przekleństwa, bo kanapka dawno odeszła w niepamięć.

– Igor? – Dołohow spojrzał na towarzysza. – Co ty na to?

Karkarow zagryzł wargi. Myślał. A raczej obserwował, a jego mózg próbował złożyć do kupy to, co rejestrowały zmysły. Zza autobusu dobiegały śmiechy, ba, nawet śpiewy, co oznaczało, że towarzystwo skombinowało wódkę – dołączył do nich nawet kierowca, ponury drab z brodą zarastającą wargi. Facet od kur drzemał, podłożywszy pod głowę zrolowaną kurtkę, dwie kobiety kłóciły się o coś nad koszami owoców, kilku młodych paliło, gapiąc się na drogę, i obgadując tę samą kwestię, która dręczyła śmierciożerców: iść, czy zostać, czekać, czy próbować na piechotę? Czwarty z mężczyzn stał chwilę razem z nimi, słuchał, co mówią, ale szybko poszedł dalej. Usiadł na kamieniu. Miał dziwną, asymetryczną twarz; skrzywiony nos, jedną brew wyżej, drugą niżej, kędzierzawe włosy, które dawno nie widziały nożyczek, i podpuchnięte wargi. Od dłuższego czasu nie spuszczał wzroku z czwórki obcokrajowców. Albo czegoś chciał albo bardzo się nudził.

Igor postanowił zapytać go o to wprost. Wstał.

Snape chwycił go za rękę.

– Nawet nie próbuj – mruknął bezgłośnie. – Ma tetetkę.

Nie tylko Karkarow obserwował krzywonosego, Snape robił to także, w dodatku od dawna. Coś było nie tak z tym człowiekiem – był za bardzo skupiony i zbyt spokojny jak na kogoś, kto wie, że nie dotrze tego dnia tam, dokąd zamierzał. Trzymał się na dystans, a jednocześnie wyzywał wszystkich postawą, spojrzeniem, tym, jak podrzucał kamień albo podwijał rękawy, żeby odsłonić rzemienie oplatające nadgarstki. Przede wszystkim zaś, zupełnie nie ukrywał, że nosi przy sobie broń. To nie było zachowanie kogoś, kto po cichu przygotowuje meldunki dla tajnych służb. 

– Przecież widzę – odparował równie cicho. – Wiem, co robię.

Skłamał, rzecz jasna, bo bardziej przeczuwał, niż wiedział cokolwiek, ale nie zamierzał dzielić się tą refleksją z Severusem. Powoli, niby od niechcenia, żeby rozprostować kości, poszedł wzdłuż drogi aż do tego miejsca, gdzie trzech Albańczyków paliło fajki – spojrzeli na niego podejrzliwie, ale jeden, najodważniejszy, wyciągnął rękę. Miał zapałki, zaproponował ognia. Po rosyjsku mówił mniej więcej tak, jak Igor po niemiecku, czyli pięć czasowników na krzyż plus wulgaryzmy, jakoś się jednak dogadali: że cholerna droga, pieprzony autobus i pewnie trzeba będzie dotrzeć piechotą do najbliższej wioski, bo czekanie tutaj to strata czasu, skoro i tak nie puszczą niczego do rana… Naprawdę?, zdziwił się Igor, kierowca mówił, że podstawią transport w ciągu trzech, najwyżej czterech godzin! Słysząc to, Zarik parsknął śmiechem, aż mu ślina poszła bokami. Splunął. Kierowca, to wiesz, powie wszystko, co chcecie usłyszeć, ale wierz mi, ja na tej trasie często jeżdżę i widziałem niejedno – żadnej podstawki nie będzie przed siódmą rano, bo oni zwyczajnie nie mają czego podstawić. Ograniczona liczba autobusów, rozumiesz?, zrobił gest, jakby liczył pieniądze. Dlatego proponuję, żebyśmy poszli razem, wasza czwórka, i nasza, w gromadzie zawsze raźniej. Czwórka?, podchwycił Igor. Ano czwórka, tamten skinął głową, bo jeszcze Samir. Tam siedzi, na kamieniu, na pewno go zauważyłeś.

Krzywonosy, jakby wyczuwając, że o nim mowa, odwrócił się w kierunku obradujących i wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. Nie był to przyjazny uśmiech. Karkarow modlił się w duchu, żeby Dołohow, w gorącej wodzie kąpany, nie odpieprzył czegoś głupiego i nie wybrał sobie tego właśnie momentu, żeby, na przykład, podejść do nich i zagaić rozmowę. Która, na przykład, skończyłaby się mordobiciem. Całe szczęście jednak, ani on, ani pozostali, nie ruszyli się z miejsca, obserwując wszystko z daleka (wiedział, że zawdzięcza to Snape’owi), więc Igor mógł kontynuować swoje tańce na linie. A co mi tam, pomyślał i poszedł zaznajomić się z Samirem. Instynkt go nie zawiódł. Tamten mówił po rosyjsku lepiej, niż można było przypuszczać, a pierwsze zdanie, jakie padło z jego ust, brzmiało:

– Wiem, kim jesteście.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Coś trzasnęło. Obaj z Dumbledore’em odwrócili się w tamtym kierunku.

– Przepraszam – mruknął Snape, zbierając okruchy szkła z parapetu i podłogi. Najwidoczniej zgniótł w rękach szklankę whisky. – Zaraz…

Dumbledore podał mu swoją chustkę z monogramem. Jasny materiał wkrótce zabarwił się na czerwono.

– Nie przejmuj się, Severusie, mam ich całą szufladę.

– Nie przejmuję się twoją cholerną chustką! – wybuchł Snape. Nie patrzył na Dumbledore’a tylko na Karkarowa, w dodatku z jawnym wyzwaniem w oczach. Tamten nie dał się jednak sprowokować. – Igor… Igor, do ciężkiej… Wiesz przecież, że było inaczej! Nie musisz mnie kryć.

Karkarow nie odpowiedział. Cofnął się na krześle, tak, że jego twarz całkowicie zniknęła w cieniu.

– Widzę, że panowie plączą się w zeznaniach. – Dumbledore wyglądał na rozbawionego. – Może ustalcie jedną wspólną wersję? Severusie?

Snape zmarszczył brwi. Kilkoma wprawnymi ruchami obwiązał skaleczenie, a potem, zdrową ręką, wysupłał z paczki kolejnego papierosa i spróbował go zapalić. Zapalniczka szwankowała, więc udało mu się dopiero za trzecim razem.

– Rozpoznałem go – odezwał się w końcu.

– Tego Albańczyka?

Skinął głową.

– Zanim pojechałem do Berlina, pokazywali mi w sztabie zdjęcia, mnóstwo zdjęć. Mam dobrą pamięć do twarzy. To nie był Albańczyk, tylko Gruzin. Najemnik. Gdybym zareagował od razu, może nie doszłoby do masakry. – Strzepał popiół. Wziął głęboki oddech. – I to jest jedyna, prawdziwa wersja tamtych wydarzeń.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wkrótce okazało się, że nie tylko oni zdecydowali się na nocny spacer. Chętnych było więcej – co najmniej jedna trzecia pasażerów. Pojedynczo i grupkami zaczęli schodzić w dół, w kierunku doliny, gdzie pobłyskiwały światła odległej wioski. Ktoś wymienił jej nazwę, ale Snape nie zapamiętał nawet pierwszej sylaby. Dopiero później, gdy pisał raporty, wbił ją sobie do głowy tak mocno, że nawet obudzony w środku nocy potrafiłby ją wymówić bez naleciałości angielskiego akcentu.

Dołohow śmiał się z żartu Zarika – ci dwaj od razu przypadli sobie do gustu. Tuż obok wędrował Cory, naburmuszony, bo jako jedyny z ich czwórki nie rozumiał ani słowa po rosyjsku, więc omijało go niemal wszystko, od sprośnych dowcipów po polityczne, aluzyjne zagajki. W dodatku miał chyba niewygodne buty – drogie, wypastowane na glanc lakierki – bo szedł jakoś krzywo, jakby oszczędzał lewą nogę. Stary, dobry Corban. Księgowy do szpiku kości. W przeciwieństwie do niego, Karkarow, w swoich wojskowych butach, wyglądał prawie jak żołnierz, chociaż sylwetka i zbyt długie włosy przeczyły tym pozorom. To niewiarygodne, ale rozmawiali z Krzywonosym o muzyce, a konkretnie o tym, jakie struny porusza w człowieku muzyka rodzima, ludowa, i dlaczego tak łatwo się w niej zatracić. Nie wierzę, myślał Snape, zamykając pochód (za nim wlokło się tylko starsze małżeństwo, ale w odległości kilkudziesięciu kroków), nie wierzę, że właśnie usłyszałem słowo "artyzm”, z ust kogoś, kto nosi tetetkę jak gangster z filmu i wygląda tak, jakby nie potrafił zliczyć do pięciu!

Przez ułamek sekundy łudził się, że się pomylił. To nie mógł być ten sam człowiek, którego widział na zdjęciu przed akcją w Berlinie.

A jednak to był on. Ten sam krzywy nos, oczy, z których jedno tkwiło wyżej, drugiej niżej, zupełnie zaburzając proporcje twarzy, duże, jakby podpuchnięte wargi. Na zdjęciu miał inną fryzurę, krótsze, zaczesane do góry włosy, ale to był on, Snape dałby za to głowę, miał przecież niemal fotograficzną pamięć. Takich twarzy się nie zapomina.

Kopnął kamień i podbiegł kawałek, żeby zrównać krok z tamtymi. Teraz droga biegła ostro pod kątem i trzeba było uważać, szczególnie, że światła mieli tyle, co kot napłakał. Poruszali się głównie po omacku.

– Już niedaleko – pocieszył Snape’a jeden z kolegów Zarika, ten, który najgorzej mówił po rosyjsku. – Mili ludzie. Pomogą.

Ciekawe, w jaki sposób, chciał go zapytać, ale ugryzł się w język. Być może Karkarow miał rację – lepiej było robić cokolwiek, niż czekać bezczynnie, bo sterczenie przy autobusie na pewno nie przybliżyłoby ich do celu. Nie mieli za dużo czasu. Jeżeli istniało chociaż niewielkie prawdopodobieństwo, że Krzywonosy jest wysłannikiem Vlastara, przywódcy albańskich magów-rebeliantów, to musieli to sprawdzić, chociaż Snape nie bardzo wiedział, co gruziński najemnik miałby do roboty w takim miejscu. Tamci nie śmierdzieli forsą, nie mieliby mu z czego zapłacić. W takim razie po co przyjechał? Dlaczego udawał Albańczyka? Jaki miał w tym interes...? Im dłużej Snape o tym myślał, tym bardziej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że pakowali się prosto w pułapkę, ale zamiast ostrzec pozostałych, zachował podejrzenia dla siebie. Czekał, co będzie dalej.

W pewnym momencie usłyszeli muzykę.

Dołohow odwrócił się i uniósł do góry oba kciuki. Wyglądał jak zadowolony z siebie kocur, któremu rzucono do miski kawałek mięsa.

– Słyszycie to? – rzucił przez ramię. – Ale mamy fuksa! Przynajmniej nas tutaj nakarmią i poczęstują rakiją, dobre i to.

– Wesele – wyjaśnił Zarik, szczerząc zęby. – Chodźcie, już niedaleko.

Rzeczywiście, od najbliższych domów dzieliła ich tylko skarpa, którą pokonali niemal biegiem, tak im się spieszyło do światła i ludzi. Kilku pasażerów autobusu dotarło na miejsce przed nimi, więc mieszkańcy wioski wiedzieli już, co się wydarzyło na drodze – machali, żeby podejść bliżej, pogadać z nimi, zapalić machorkę, przyłączyć się do zabawy. Byli bardzo gościnni. W środku jednego z domów dudniła muzyka z dużą ilością bębnów i piszczałek, charakterystyczna dla tego regionu mniej więcej w takim stopniu, co bimber na śliwkach. Goście weselni tańczyli zarówno w środku, jak i na zewnątrz, gdzie przygotowano stoły z poczęstunkiem. Wokół kręciło się kilka starszych kobiet. Parowały misy z gulaszem. Harmider panował ogromny, krzyki przechodziły w śpiewy, śpiewy w krzyki, i Snape wkrótce doszedł do wniosku, że zeszła się tutaj cała wioska, od starców, aż po małe dzieci. Tylko pary młodych nigdzie nie było widać, widocznie bawili się wewnątrz.

– Rakija. – Mężczyzna, który do nich podszedł, o nic nie pytał, tylko od razu podał im szklanki. A potem zawołał kolegę, żeby przyniósł więcej. – Na zdrowie!

To nie jest dobry pomysł, przemknęło Snape’owi przez głowę, ale łyknął, co mu dali, podobnie jak reszta, z Dołohowem na czele. Od razu zrobiło mu się gorąco. Bimber był mocny, cierpki, o specyficznym smaku, który nie podchodził każdemu, ale jak już podszedł, to na śmierć i życie, do samozatraty. Jakiś dzieciak, wielkooki chłopiec o umorusanej buzi, przyczepił się do Snape’a jak psiak, i ciągnął go za nogawkę, za rękę, koniecznie chcąc mu coś pokazać – może drewnianego konika, a może jeszcze coś innego, trudno powiedzieć. W końcu matka chwyciła go w pół, przerzuciła przez ramię i zabrała ze sobą, nie zważając na jego protesty. Snape odetchnął z ulgą i wycofał się pod wiatę, jak najdalej od tłumu, a zwłaszcza od wrzaskliwych bachorów. Nigdy nie lubił dzieci, nieważne: małych czy dużych, w jego mniemaniu człowiek, jako taki, zaczynał się po osiemnastym roku życia.

Dołohow, Yaxley i Zarik usiedli przy stole, w towarzystwie kilku innych mężczyzn, i chyba opowiadali właśnie – to znaczy Zarik opowiadał – o szczegółach awarii, bo gestykulowali znacząco i klęli, ile wlezie. Natomiast Igor i Gruzin udający Albańczyka zniknęli. Snape przeszedł się kawałek, żeby ich poszukać, ale jedyne, co zyskał, to talerz z plackami, który dała mu młoda kobieta, czarniawa i bardzo ładna. Uśmiechnęła się do niego zachęcająco i życzyła smacznego.

Podziękował. Dopił rakiję, zagryzł plackiem, Karkarowa nigdzie nie znalazł. W normalnych okolicznościach spróbowałby sięgnąć do niego umysłem, ale okoliczności nie były normalne, były tak dalekie od normalności jak Albania od Wielkiej Brytanii, więc dał sobie spokój – nie należało prowokować losu. Cały czas dręczyły go złe przeczucia. Wiedział, że coś mu umyka, coś istotnego, ale gdy próbował uchwycić tę myśl, zderzał się z murem, a jego umysł odmawiał współpracy. Może powinniśmy po prostu zapytać kogoś o Vlastara i jego ludzi?, pomyślał w końcu, w przypływie desperacji, na pewno wiedzą, gdzie ich szukać, albo przynajmniej kogo zagadać, żeby się tego dowiedzieć. To mała społeczność. Obóz nie może być tak daleko, a gdyby pójść skrótami przez góry… skrótami, które na pewno znają…

Zakręciło mu się w głowie. Musiał usiąść.

– Rakija, czy złamane serce? – zapytał stary Albańczyk, który ćmił fajkę w pobliżu, raz po raz wydmuchując ustami kłęby dymu. Równie dobrze mógł mieć siedemdziesiąt co sto siedemdziesiąt lat. – Zakurzy sobie – podsunął mu drugą fajkę, nieco mniejszą, z topornym, ręcznie rzeźbionym cybuchem – to mu przejdzie.

– Zakurzy sobie, to zemdleje – mruknął Snape i pokręcił głową. Starzec wzruszył ramionami.

Siedzieli tak dość długo, w każdym razie na tyle długo, że muzyka zmieniła się znowu, i tym razem zadźwięczały w niej rzewne, duszoszczypatielne nuty. Muzycy wyszli na zewnątrz, skrzypek pierwszy, za nim niski człowieczek z czymś w rodzaju gitary (Sargija, obruszył się starzec, żadna tam gitara!), bębniarz, chłopiec z piszczałkami, klarnecista, wszyscy odpicowani, chociaż nieco już spoceni i wymięci po kilku godzinach grania. Otoczyli stół, jeden przez drugiego czerpiąc z wielkiego gara, w którym przechowywano albo rakiję albo inny alkohol. A może po prostu wodę z sokiem, dla przepłukania gardła? Nabierali chochlą, pili, śmiali się, aż w końcu ten z gitarą – sargiją – zaintonował skoczną melodię, którą od razu podchwycili inni. Goście zaczęli tupać i klaskać, raz dwa uformowało się koło, które ruszyło w tan, szybko, coraz szybciej, zadziwiająco sprawnie, jak na ilości trunków, które tu dzisiaj wypito i wciąż wypijano. Pozornie taniec był prosty, bo drobiło się tylko nogami, ale za to jak drobiło! Rytm zmieniał się co kilka minut, a wraz z rytmem – kroki. Koło pękło na pół i przepoczwarzyło się w korowód, prowadzony przez mężczyznę w średnim wieku, prostego jak struna, w typie wojskowego, który uniósł do góry rękę i potrząsnął czymś, co mogło być chustką lub kolorową wstążką. To on dowodził w tańcu. Ojciec pana młodego, wyjaśnił starzec, syn mojego brata, dobry tancerz. Snape musiał przyznać mu rację. Nie znał się na tym, sam tańczyć nie umiał, ale to, co oglądał, z pewnością kwalifikowało się na scenę festiwalu folklorystycznego w Tiranie. A może nawet na deski jakiegoś teatru?

Skusił się, przyjął fajkę, zapalił. Tytoń, o ile był to tytoń, smakował dziwacznie i wystrzelił Snape’a w kosmos szybciej, niż zrobiłaby to sama rakija. Muzyka, psychodeliczne połączenie bębnów i piszczałek, wprawiała w trans i doprowadzała do tego, że człowiek sam już nie wiedział, gdzie jest, jak się nazywa, i co tu właściwie robi.

Karkarow uprzytomnił sobie nagle, miałem znaleźć Karkarowa.

Chciał wstać, ale nogi miał jak z waty, więc tylko wyciągnął je przed siebie, wyprostował i przyjrzał się czubkom zakurzonych butów. Niepokój świdrował jak ból głowy, jak wspomnienie, którego nie można wyrugować z pamięci. Coś jest nie tak, coś jest bardzo nie tak, myślał Snape, a raczej jeden z kilku Snape’ów, bo w pewnym momencie nastąpił podział i było go teraz kilku: pierwszy rozmawiał ze starcem, palił, obserwował tancerzy, drugi szybował w przestworzach, trzeci uparcie analizował sytuację, mimo że czwarty za wszelką cenę próbował zbić go z tropu, podsuwając chmary niewygodnych myśli. Karkarow. Kurwa, naprawdę muszę go znaleźć, powtórzył, i to chyba na głos, bo stary zerknął na niego z politowaniem. Kolegi szukasz?, zapytał. Może tamtego?

Severus zmarszczył brwi. Nie, akurat Dołohowa nie szukał, bo cały czas miał go na oku – pilnowanie Dołohowa wchodziło w krew każdemu, kto z nim pracował. Anton najpierw siedział i gadał, potem popił, aż wreszcie wylądował w kręgu tancerzy, między dwiema dziewczynami, które chichotały za każdym razem, gdy mylił kroki lub ciągnął je w niewłaściwym kierunku. Kobiety miały słabość do Dołohowa. _Wszyscy_ mieli do niego słabość, gdy był w dobrym humorze, natomiast gdy wpadał w szał, uciekali przed nim jak najdalej, bo potrafił z byle powodu połamać komuś gnaty. Tutaj święcił towarzyskie triumfy – widocznie weselny klimat mu służył – ale mogło się to zmienić w jednej chwili: od bratania się, po mordobicie, od przyjaźni, po wrogość do grobowej deski. Nie raz już tak wcześniej bywało! Wbrew pozorom jednak, Dołohow zwykle wiedział, co robi, tyle tylko, że posługiwał się inną logiką, niż normalni ludzie. W jego chaosie tkwiła metoda. Dlatego Snape, który znał go lepiej, niż by sobie życzył, obserwował go, i owszem, ale nie interweniował, dopóki naprawdę nie musiał.

Nie, Dołohowa nie szukał, Dołohowa widział i słyszał, natomiast nieobecność Igora ciążyła mu coraz bardziej. Gdzie się podziewał? Co robił? Dlaczego postanowił na własną rękę rozgryźć potencjalnego szpicla, chociaż zwykle nie palił się do takich rzeczy? Co ty odpieprzasz, Karkarow, na miłość boską, samobójstwo ci w głowie, czy dezercja?

Ta ostatnia myśl zmroziła Snape’a do szpiku kości.

– Lepiej już idź – poradził mu starzec swoim podręcznikowym, niedzisiejszym rosyjskim – bo nie możesz usiedzieć, a jak ktoś nie może usiedzieć, powinien poszukać szczęścia gdzie indziej. Twój kolega dobrze się bawi – wskazał Dołohowa – może ty też powinieneś?

– Może powinienem.

Wtedy go zobaczył. Nie, nie Karkarowa, tylko Gruzina we własnej osobie, który właśnie wyszedł zza rogu i, jakby nigdy nic, przysiadł się do chłopaków z autobusu, Zarika i jego kumpli. A ponieważ Albańczycy byli już mocno pijani, przywitali go owacjami, jak brata marnotrawnego, chociaż zachowywał się równie odpychająco, co dwie godziny wcześniej. Polali mu wódkę, odmówił. Jeśli Snape miał jeszcze jakieś wątpliwości, czy to ten sam człowiek, którego widział na zdjęciach, to właśnie je stracił, bo w tym świetle, z tej odległości, jego rysy wyglądały dokładnie tak samo, jak rysy tamtego.

Dołohow tańczył, Yaxley kontemplował miskę z gulaszem, Karkarowa nigdzie nie było. Gdyby ktoś eksperymentował z magią, Snape wyczułby to natychmiast, ale było czysto, czysto jak w pieprzonym niebie i wszyscy zachowywali się jak Pan Bóg przykazał… to znaczy pomijając upijanie się w trupa. Nic złego się nie działo. Grała muzyka, matka upominała dziecko, dziewczynki podskakiwały nieopodal stołu, para młoda, która wreszcie pojawiła się w zasięgu wzroku, wędrowała między gośćmi, zagadując, przyjmując gratulacje i śmiejąc się ze sprośnych żartów, mężczyźni palili, kobiety plotkowały, pachniały potrawy. Ktoś rzygał pod płotem. Mimo późnej pory wciąż było bardzo ciepło – idealna pogoda do biesiadowania pod gołym niebem. Nic dziwnego, że nikt niczego nie zauważył. Goście byli zbyt zajęci zabawą, żeby spostrzec, co się święci, dlatego pierwszy wybuch był dla nich takim szokiem, jak dla śpiącego pijaka wiadro wody wylane na łeb.

To był granat. Nie zaklęcie, nie pieprzony czarnomagiczny pocisk rodem z kazamatów KGB, tylko zwykły, prymitywny granat, który posłał na ziemię wystrojoną dziewczynę i dwóch jej amantów. Snape w pięć sekund był na nogach, drugie pięć zajęło mu zlokalizowanie Gruzina. Seria z karabinu przecięła powietrze, muzyka urwała się w połowie taktu. Ludzie zaczęli krzyczeć, uciekać, traktować się nawzajem. W mgnieniu oka wybuchła panika.

– To nie on!

Igor wyrósł jak spod ziemi i Snape o mało go nie znokautował, myśląc, że to napastnik. Nie było czasu na wyjaśnienia – obaj skoczyli w bok, akurat w porę, żeby wychwycić ruch w okolicach narożnika domu. To stamtąd strzelano. A skoro Gruzin był tuż przed nimi, odpowiedzialność za tę akcję ponosił ktoś inny, i nagle, w przebłysku olśnienia, Snape pojął, że przez cały czas podejrzewał nie tę osobę, co trzeba, chociaż rozwiązanie miał na wyciągnięcie ręki.

– Zarik – popatrzył na Karkarowa, szukając w jego oczach potwierdzenia. Tamten pokiwał głową. – A by to wszystko cholera wzięła!

Błysnęło zaklęcie, nie, cała seria zaklęć – widocznie Dołohow uznał, że czas konspiracji właśnie się skończył. Snape zaklął i machnął różdżką, akurat w odpowiednim momencie, żeby przypalić tyłek jednemu z kolegów Zarika, temu, co tak kiepsko mówił po rosyjsku. Satysfakcję miał z tego powodu ogromną. Banda dupków! Przeskoczył leżące na ziemi ciało ( _Boże, jak my się z tego wytłumaczymy_?) i biegiem pokonał przestrzeń, jaka dzieliła go od stołów ustawionych w podkowę. Połowa naczyń pospadała na ziemię, reszta, powywracana, pęknięta, pluła na obrusy resztkami potraw: gulaszem, leczem, jakąś tłustą zupą, rakiją, która, sponiewierana, właśnie wsiąkała w podłoże. Marnacja dóbr, armageddon weselnych potraw.

Karkarow palnął pięścią faceta, usiłującego go zatrzymać i wylądował, ślizgiem, między stołem a powywracanymi krzesłami, ciągnąc za sobą dzieciaka, który wrzeszczał w niebogłosy, jakby go ktoś żywcem ze skóry obrywał. Mały szybko uciekł i gdzieś się schował. Zaraz tu będzie cała bezpieka, pomyślał Snape i znowu rzucił zaklęcie. Liczniki im skaczą pod nieboskłon, słychać nas nawet w Tiranie!

Niebo rozbłysło od magii i w jednej chwili zabarwiło się na różowo, potem żółto, wreszcie biało, jakby ktoś wyssał krajobraz ze wszystkich kolorów. Z okna na parterze buchnęły płomienie, a wkrótce płonął już cały dom, od piwnicy aż po same krokwie. Ktoś wyskoczył z poddasza i uderzył o ziemię, ktoś inny wyrzucił z pierwszego piętra wszystko, co zdołał unieść, jakieś graty, zdjęcia, święte obrazki, nawet ciuchy, a potem zawisł w połowie drogi na wolność, przewieszony przez parapet niczym szmaciana lalka. Coraz więcej ciał leżało na ziemi, eksplozja goniła eksplozję.

– Szlag! – Snape poczuł, że ogarnia go zimna furia. Trącił nogą starca, z którym nie tak dawno popalał fajkę na ławce pod drzewem. Był martwy. – Karkarow, osłaniaj mnie! – Nie czekając na odpowiedź, pobiegł dalej.

Trzeba przyznać Igorowi, że bardzo się starał, ale nie miał szans, bo tamci zajęli lepszą pozycję do strzału. Poczynali sobie coraz odważniej. Teraz było już jasne, że to Zarik dowodził – miły, przyjacielski Zarik, z którym tak dobrze piło się wódkę. To on, a nie Gruzin, pracował dla Sigurimi.

Snape kopnął stołek i zrobił unik, ratując się przed zaklęciem. Jakimś cudem klątwa nie oderwała mu głowy, tylko musnęła go w czerep, przypalając włosy. Smród był nieziemski. Od rogu, za którym chował się snajper, dzieliło go kilkanaście kroków, ale równie dobrze mogły to być mile, tak bardzo nie miał szansy dostać się tam w jednym kawałku. Zastygł na moment poza zasięgiem strzału, żeby złapać oddech. Zamknął oczy. Było mu zimno i gorąco jednocześnie, serce waliło jak oszalałe. Musiał podjąć jakąś decyzję. Jak najszybciej.

Wewnątrz domu coś wybuchło, ostatecznie zamieniając budynek w kupę gruzów. Część weselnych gości zdołała uciec – rozbiegli się w noc, znaleźli schronienie u sąsiadów – inni utknęli w potrzasku, między dwiema walczącymi stronami. Okazało się, że Gruzin nie był sam, dołączyło do niego kilku drabów z czerwonymi bandanami na czołach, jakaś bojówka, może nawet sławetni powstańcy Vlastara. Cokolwiek się tutaj działo: obława, zemsta, zabawa tajnych służb, bardziej lub mniej oficjalna akcja Sigurimi, nie miało to związku z czwórką ludzi generała Riddle’a, którzy przez przypadek trafili w sam środek cudzej wojny. Od początku prześladował ich pech…

…a może było zupełnie inaczej?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

– Czyli jak? – zapytał Dumbledore i nabił swoją staroświecką fajkę kolejną porcją tytoniu. Papierosów nigdy nie lubił, uważał, że śmierdzą. – Co masz na myśli, Severusie?

Snape wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie wiem – odparł. – Tak mi się powiedziało. Po prostu nie ma dowodów na to, że odbywała się tam jakaś akcja… to znaczy myśmy żadnych nie znaleźli, bo Albańczycy nabrali wody w usta. Oficjalnie za masakrę obwiniano bojówkarzy Vlastara. Kilku nawet zawisło.

– A jak było naprawdę?

– Naprawdę? – Snape przetarł oczy palcami. Ze zmęczenia zaczynał widzieć podwójnie. – Przecież walczyłeś, Albusie, więc nie muszę ci tłumaczyć, jak to wygląda. Jedna, wielka rozpierducha. Diabli wiedzą, kto zaczął, i kto skończył, ważne, że połowa wioski poszła z dymem. Ludzie ginęli, nie wiedząc, co się właściwie dzieje! Tamci nie patrzyli, do kogo strzelają, walili na oślep. To był kompletny chaos.

– Wtedy oberwałeś. – Dumbledore nie zapytał. Po prostu stwierdził fakt.

Snape zmroził go spojrzeniem.

– Nie, Albusie. Wtedy zacząłem umierać.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ból był krótki, ostry, jak świst bata przecinającego skórę. Spodziewałem się czegoś więcej, przemknęło Snape’owi przez głowę, zanim zgiął się w pół, a potem runął na kolana, łokciami uderzając w ziemię. Skurcz, jeden, drugi, trochę jak mdłości. Dźwięki zlewające się w jednolity szum. Krew pod palcami, i myśl: kurwa, a jednak mnie dostali.

To nie wygląda tak, jak na filmach: nie ma czasu na przemowy, łzawe pożegnania, rachunki sumienia, wszystko trwa za krótko i jest potwornie trywialne. W jednej chwili Snape biegł, strzelając do napastników, a w drugiej wiedział – wiedział z całą pewnością – że już nie wstanie, bo rana jest zbyt poważna, żeby zasklepić ją jakimś zaklęciem.

Nigdy się nie zastanawiał, jak to będzie. Człowiek, nieważne jak bardzo świadomy niebezpieczeństw, które mu grożą, do ostatniej chwili, w głębi duszy jest przekonany, że akurat jemu jednemu nic się nie stanie. Że jest nieśmiertelny. Snape nie był pod tym względem wyjątkiem, myślał podobnie, dlatego gdy oberwał, najpierw się zdziwił, a dopiero później ogarnęła go panika. Wbrew pozorom, ból, przynajmniej na początku, nie stanowił takiego problemu, jak można by się spodziewać – adrenalina skutecznie go tłumiła. Dopiero kilkadziesiąt sekund później do jego mózgu dotarła wiadomość, co się naprawdę stało.

Postrzelili go w brzuch.

Krzyczał, to pewne. Usiłował wygrzebać z kieszeni ampułkę z morfiną, ale bez powodzenia, palce natrafiały na same śmieci. Fala mdłości podeszła mu do gardła – nie, nie mdłości, tylko krwi – i chlusnęła na zewnątrz, przez co o mało się nie udławił. Boże, niech to się skończy. Niech się skończy, myślał. Wokół niego nadal trwała walka, coraz bardziej zaciekła, okrutna, pozbawiona reguł, ale dla niego nie miało to już znaczenia. Wypadł z gry. Nawet, gdyby sam Zarik przebiegł tuż obok niego, odsłonięty jak niemowlę, nie zdołałby go zatrzymać – zwyczajnie nie miał na to siły – a zresztą pewnie i tak by go nie spostrzegł, bo ledwo widział na oczy.

– Sev. Sev. – Raczej wyczuł Karkarowa, niż go zobaczył. – Poczekaj, nie szarp się tak! Próbuję ci pomóc!

Chciał odpowiedzieć: Pierdol się!, albo coś równie adekwatnego do sytuacji, ale nie dał rady, zamiast słów, z jego gardła wydostały się bąbelki powietrza. Igor siłą oderwał mu ręce od koszuli i przez chwilę badał ranę, a potem spróbował zaklęcia z pakietu „pierwsza pomoc na linii frontu”. Oczywiście nic z tego nie wyszło. Coś świsnęło nad ich głowami i uderzyło kilka kroków dalej, wygryzając dziurę w podłożu. Igor przylgnął do ziemi. Znowu próbował zaklęcia, tym razem innego, rosyjskiego, ale prawda była taka, że na magię leczniczą było za późno – Snape potrzebował chirurga. Bez pomocy lekarza jego szanse na przeżycie spadały poniżej zera.

Zaczynał odpływać. Stracił za dużo krwi i tracił ją w dalszym ciągu, bo rany nie udało się porządnie opatrzyć.

Gdzieś w tle padały słowa (strzały), ktoś krzyczał (Odwrót! Odwrót!), ogień buchał w niebo, zmieniając noc w jasny poranek. Chyba nastąpił jakiś przełom. Kto wygrywał? Kto przegrywał? Snape, zajęty umieraniem, nie miał czasu o tym pomyśleć, zresztą nie był do tego zdolny. Na tym etapie jego myśli rozbiegały się we wszystkie strony jak stado spłoszonych jeleni, uchwycenie jakiejkolwiek, spójnej, graniczyło z cudem. Ból, z początku nierealny, teraz przyćmiewał wszystko – tak naprawdę nic innego już nie istniało, tylko on, i pragnienie, żeby się skończył. Gdyby Snape potrafił sformułować zdanie, poprosiłby Igora, żeby go raczej dobił, niż próbował ratować, ale zdołał tylko zacisnąć palce na jego nadgarstku. Zbyt wieloznaczny gest, żeby dało się go zrozumieć. Niestety.

Czy Igor zrobiłby to, gdyby wiedział…? Trudno powiedzieć, może tak, może nie. Nie wiedział jednak, dlatego zamiast palnąć mu w łeb, wyszarpywał z siebie jedno zaklęcie po drugim, żeby chociaż powstrzymać krwawienie i kupić Snape’owi kilka minut więcej.

– Spadamy stąd! Słyszysz?

– Nie można go teleportować.

– Nie mówię o nim! Zbieraj się, Karkarow! Nic tu po nas!

Cień zasłonił światło i nagle wyrósł przed nimi człowiek-góra, mityczny, przedpotopowy kolos. Antonin Dołohow. Snape nie nadążał za ich rozmową, jego i Karkarowa, bo usiłował schwytać świetlistą żyłkę, która zawisła przed jego oczami – za każdym razem, gdy dotknął jej palcem, odskakiwała dalej i dalej, aż w końcu była już tylko jasną rysą na horyzoncie, daleko poza zasięgiem ręki. Dołohow szarpnął Igora i podniósł do pionu. Tłumaczył mu coś szybko, gwałtownie, po rosyjsku, ale tamten kręcił tylko głową, odmawiał, aż w końcu nie wytrzymał i pchnął Antona w pierś. Udało mu się tylko przez zaskoczenie, był przecież dużo słabszy. A jednak Dołohow zachwiał się i odstąpił – mityczny kolos złamany przez pastuszka z procą – splunął i odszedł. Jak sobie chcesz, rzucił jeszcze przez ramię, ale nie licz na to, że wrócimy po ciebie, jak Snape wreszcie zdechnie i zostaniesz tu całkiem sam.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

– Pytał pan o to dwadzieścia razy.

– W takim razie zapytam dwudziesty pierwszy: Skąd wiedziałeś, co robić? Jak w ogóle zacząć?

Karkarow zwiesił głowę i wplątał palce we włosy.

– Nie mam pojęcia – powiedział, z trudem maskując irytację. – Ile razy mam to jeszcze powtarzać?

– Magia krwi może nam bardzo pomóc. Uratować wiele osób.

– Wiem.

– To ważne, Igorze.

– _Wiem_.

Nie wytrzymał, wstał, i podszedł do tego samego parapetu, który Snape zaśmiecił petami. Oparł się o ścianę. Za oknem było już całkiem ciemno, pogasły nawet reflektory. Wyglądało na to, że cokolwiek robili Amerykanie, doskonale obywali się bez światła.

Westchnął i odwrócił się w kierunku Dumbledore’a. Wiedział, że i tak nie uniknie tej rozmowy – od początku wszystko zmierzało w jednym kierunku.

– To nie fair. – Snape zaprotestował w jego imieniu. – Daj mu chociaż chwilę odpocząć!

– Nie trzeba.

– _Igor._

– Powiedziałem, że wszystko ze mną w porządku.

Nic nie było w porządku, ale o tym przecież wiedzieli wszyscy trzej, z Dumbledore’em na czele. Karkarow sięgnął po szklankę. Chciało mu się pić – wody, nie whisky – zwyczajnej wody. Sama myśl o tym, co się wydarzyło w Albanii sprawiała, że żołądek zwijał mu się w supeł. Nie wiedział, czy zdoła, mówiąc o tym, wyjść poza tych kilka truizmów, które powtarzał w głowie tak długo, aż w końcu nauczył się ich na pamięć, ale musiał chociaż spróbować, bo tylko Albus Dumbledore stał jeszcze między nimi a katastrofą. Gdyby nie wierzył, że dysponują przydatną wiedzą, nawet by palcem nie ruszył, żeby im pomóc. Nie był typem altruisty. Dlatego Karkarow, zamiast rzucić wszystko w diabły, zamknął oczy i przyłożył do głowy dwa palce prawej ręki, środkowy i wskazujący, imitując nimi lufę broni. Zaklęcie, które wyszeptał, nazywano potocznie „polowym psychiatrą”. Nie destylowało wspomnień, ale w kryzysowych chwilach pozwalało skupić myśli na jednym problemie.

Wziął głęboki oddech, odstawił szklankę i zsunął się na podłogę. Tam usiadł, bezpośrednio na ziemi. Tyłem głowy uderzył o ścianę.

– To przyszło samo – powiedział, po czym zgubił słowo, nie, kilka słów naraz. Angielski uwierał go jak źle skrojone ubranie. – Jak wy to mówicie? Przyszło prosto z ziemi. Poczułem, że mogę z niej czerpać i skorzystałem z oferty.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zobaczył ją kątem oka i na chwilę zwątpił we własne zmysły. Przecież to niemożliwe, żeby tu była, umarła dawno temu! W Komsomolsku! A jednak wzrok go nie mylił – naprawdę tam stała, drobna i krucha, z rękami splecionymi na piersi, i przyglądała mu się ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem, jak przed laty, gdy jako dziecko zwierzał jej się ze swoich problemów. Sceneria pola walki nie robiła na niej żadnego wrażenia. Wyglądała, co najwyżej, na lekko zaciekawioną.

Odwrócił się, żeby na nią nie patrzeć, i jeszcze raz spróbował zaklęcia. Bez powodzenia. Chciało mu się wyć z bezsilności. Wiedział, że rana była zbyt poważna, żeby pomogły na nią jakieś podręcznikowe „czary-mary”, ale nie potrafił odpuścić, bo chodziło o Snape’a. Gdyby to on znalazł się na jego miejscu, robiłby teraz dokładnie to samo.

– No, no, kto by pomyślał… – usłyszał jej starczy głos. – Taki niby mądry, a taki głupi!

Nie zareagował. Nie zamierzał konwersować z duchami.

– Przecież wiesz co robić, prawda? – ciągnęła, nie przejmując się brakiem jego reakcji. – W dzieciństwie miałeś więcej odwagi. Pamiętasz, jak drapieżnik poszarpał kota, tego czarnego, którego…

– Dość – uciął.

– …tak lubiłeś? Mówiłam ci, daj sobie spokój, synuś, to tylko kot, jemu będzie lepiej na tamtym świecie, ale ty się uparłeś. Ledwo od ziemi odrosłeś, a już prosiłeś ziemię, daj mi ziemio, dobra ziemio, siły, żebym przywołał kotka z powrotem. Pomóż mi wodo, dobra wodo, bo nie chcę, żeby umarł… Pamiętasz jeszcze? – popatrzyła na niego wyzywająco. – Pamiętasz, co się wtedy stało?

– Powiedziałem: dość.

Babka parsknęła śmiechem, rozkaszlała się, umilkła na moment. Potem wzięła się pod boki i podeszła bliżej, żeby zajrzeć Igorowi przez ramię.

– On umiera – stwierdziła bezlitośnie. – Jak Boga kocham, nie dożyje następnego kwadransa! Trzeba było odejść z tamtym, z goliatem, bo tutaj nic już po tobie, synku, skoro nie zamierzasz mu pomóc.

Oddech Snape’a był płytki i urywany, twarz sina jak kamień. Babka miała rację, jego życie wisiało na włosku. Karkarow pochylił głowę jeszcze niżej. Plac przed domem opustoszał; walały się na nim śmieci, ranni jęczeli, zabici przypominali porzucone zabawki; nikt nie próbował ugasić ognia. Z daleka dobiegały echa wystrzałów. Co mam robić, co robić, myślał, nieświadomie chwytając garść ziemi i przesypując ją między palcami, zaraz tu będzie Sigurimi, gapie i wszyscy święci. Przecież go nie zostawię. Muszę uciekać. Nie zostawię go tutaj, żeby umarł jak pies pod płotem, tak nie można, _nie mogę_ , nie dam rady po prostu odejść, skoro wiem, że jeszcze oddycha.

– Zawsze możesz go dobić – zasugerowała babka, która umarła dawno temu, w innym kraju, nad inną rzeką. – Lepsze to, niż patrzeć, jak się biedak męczy.

– Zamknij się, stara.

Nie wyglądała na urażoną. Wyszczerzyła tylko zęby w uśmiechu.

– To też już wcześniej robiłeś, pamiętasz? Poradzisz sobie i tym razem. Jeden strzał i po wszystkim, będzie trup, ty będziesz wolny. Dogonisz ich jeszcze, nie odeszli daleko. Powiesz, że sam umarł, zresztą nie miniesz się z prawdą. Umrze tak czy owak, ty mu tylko przed śmiercią oszczędzisz bólu.

Zaklął i cisnął w babkę grudą ziemi, na co zareagowała śmiechem. Śmiała się w dalszym ciągu, śmiała w głos, ale w końcu zniknęła, chociaż jej obecność nadal wisiała w powietrzu, jak deszcz lub zapach gnojówki. Dobrze, skoro tak, niech będzie, pomyślał z determinacją, i jednym, szybkim ruchem przeciął skórę we wgłębieniu łokcia.

– Masz. Pij – powiedział cicho, trudno powiedzieć, do babki, czy do albańskiej ziemi, którą zamierzał błagać o pomoc. – Pij! – krzyknął. – Skoro cię poję z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli!

Wszystko, co działo się później, równie dobrze mogło być snem, co jawą, a może było i jednym i drugim, Karkarow nie potrafił tego stwierdzić na pewno. Nierealność, to zapamiętał przede wszystkim. Uczucie nieważkości. Słowa, które przychodziły same, i które układał w inkantacje, chociaż nie miał talentu do poezji – a przynajmniej tak mu się do tej pory zdawało. Melodie z dzieciństwa. Ziemia, dobra ziemia, chmury, chmury-przyjaciółki, woda, woda żywa, żal i gniew spłukująca, rany oczyszczająca. Dodaj mi siły, ziemio, dobra ziemio, bo muszę mu pomóc, wyjedziemy stąd razem, albo żaden z nas nie wyjedzie, tak mi dopomóż Bóg. Krew do krwi. Weź moją krew, a ja wezmę twoją i odtąd będziemy jednym.

Ból był straszny i o mało go nie pokonał. Mimo to, Igor kontynuował czary, chociaż plątały mu się słowa, a przed oczami widział pulsujące plamy światła.

Moja krew, twoja krew, nasza. Pół bólu zabieram, oddaję siłę, ale nie poradzę sobie bez ciebie, ziemio, dobra ziemio, chmuro-przyjaciółko, wodo, wodo żywa, żal i gniew spłukująca, rany oczyszczająca. Skrzywił się i naciął drugie przedramię, krwią nasączył grudę ziemi, ziemią obłożył ranę towarzysza broni, brata, którego zamierzał wyprowadzić na właściwą ścieżkę. _A tilky zaplacze/ɦirko zarydaje, oj towarysz joɦo/Oj brate, mij brate/wirnyj towaryszu, oj skoro ja-j umru…_ Nie umrzesz, Sev, bo ci nie pozwolę, bo jeszcze nie przyszła na ciebie pora.

Niebo zaczęło jaśnieć na wschodzie, zbliżał się świt – czy to możliwe, że noc dobiegała końca? Słońce, wielkie słońce, słońce-królu, wlej w moje żyły ciepło i pomóż w potrzebie, bo coraz mi trudniej. Wrażenie było takie, jakby dźwigał Snape’a na plecach przez wiele mil: bolały go wszystkie mięśnie, kręgosłup trzeszczał, kark drętwiał, przed oczami latały mroczki, płuca paliły żywym ogniem, gardło domagało się wody. Wiedział jednak, że nie może się teraz poddać; że jeżeli teraz to zrobi, wszystko przepadnie na zawsze. Dlatego wciąż maszerował naprzód.

Magia ziemi przypomina korzenie: cienkie, wijące się, albo, wręcz przeciwnie, masywne i bulwiaste, takie, które ciężko wyrwać i zmiażdżyć w palcach. Emanuje zieloną poświatą. Karkarow zaparł się z całych sił i pociągnął jedną z takich bulw – bez powodzenia – spróbował ponownie – znów nie dał rady. Siedział głęboko, skurwysyn, i aż pulsował energią. Potrzebuję cię, ziemio, dobra ziemio, nie odtrącaj mnie teraz, gdy jestem tak blisko!, szepnął, a potem szarpnął raz jeszcze, pomagając sobie drugą ręką. Znowu zobaczył babkę, jak pochyla się nad nim, nad nimi, ale tym razem twarz miała zatroskaną. Rychło w czas, głupia starucho. Szarpnął znowu, czując, że ogarnia go wściekłość: na nią, na bulwę, na Snape’a, że dał się postrzelić, i na siebie, że igrał z ogniem, zamiast uciec, gdzie pieprz rośnie, jak Anton i Cory. Szlag by to wszystko trafił! Krew do krwi, wracaj, Snape, do kurwy nędzy, dokąd ci tak spieszno? Naprawdę chcesz się poddać, chociaż władowałem w ciebie tyle czarów, że mógłbym wystrzelić w niebo pieprzoną sondę kosmiczną? Wracaj, ale już!

Kolejne szarpnięcie, zaklęcie, przekleństwo, modlitwa, i bulwa nagle poszybowała w powietrze, i – i – i – pękła. Erupcja mocy była tak silna, że Karkarowem cisnęło o ławę na drugim końcu podwórza, natomiast Snape, o Boże, Snape zawisł w powietrzu i zaczął wirować wokół własnej osi.

– Wstawaj! Ruszaj się!

Babka, a może kobieta z warkoczami oplecionymi wokół głowy, przyjaciółka lub siostra panny młodej, szarpała go za ramię, próbując ocucić. Jasną suknię, od kolan w dół miała upapraną we krwi i porwaną w strzępy.

– Proszę cię! – powtarzała. – Wstań! Zrób coś! Proszę!

Spróbował się podnieść, opadł na kolana, znowu spróbował, ale tym razem złapał się krzesła i jakoś wytrzymał w pionie. Ziemia falowała pod nim jak morze… czy raczej jak bagno, bo grzązł w niej po kolana, a magiczne korzenie, z gatunku tych cienkich, wijących się, krępowały mu nogi. Zrobił krok, drugi, trzeci, jak w zwolnionym tempie. Musiał napiąć wszystkie mięśnie, żeby pokonać odległość, która dzieliła go od Snape’a, chociaż ta była naprawdę niewielka.

Zagryzł wargi i zrobił ostatni krok. Wiatr zawiał mu prosto w twarz, wcisnął piasek pod powieki, roztargał włosy. Między palcami strzelały iskry.

Ziemio, dobra ziemi, oddaj go mnie, on nie dla ciebie! Wietrze, wietrzniku-psotniku, oddaj go mnie, on nie dla ciebie! Słońce, słońce-królu, oddaj go mnie, on nie dla ciebie! Moja krew, twoja krew, nasza. Wracaj, Sev! Powiedziałem: wracaj!

Wirował tak szybko, że ciało zatraciło kontury i było już tylko rozmazanym cieniem, wirowało, wirowało, a wokół niego magia furkotała z taką siłą, że osmaliła Igorowi włosy. Nie reagowało na słowa, zaklęcia, błagania, nie reagowało bardzo długo, aż w końcu, gdy Karkarow tracił już nadzieję, zaczęło zwalniać. Opadać. Zwalniać. Opadać jeszcze niżej. Nie było ciałem, było Snape’em, towarzyszem broni, druhem, przyjacielem. Moja krew, twoja krew, nasza. Moja krew, twoja krew… Moja krew, twoja…

W końcu wylądował na ziemi, miękko, jakby nic nie ważył, a zielone korzenie momentalnie oplotły mu szyję, pierś, nogi, i przywiązały do ziemi. Łapczywie sięgnęły do rany. Chłeptały posokę. Wlewały do żył krople czystej, pierwotnej magii.

– Wystarczy – powiedziała babka.

– Jeszcze nie.

– Kogo chcesz odzyskać? Druha czy jakiegoś odmieńca?

Nie odpowiedział, zacisnął tylko zęby, tak mocno, że rozbolała go szczęka. Trzy nacięcia: proste, równe, jak drabina do nieba, i trzy krople krwi: dla tego, co było, tego, co jest, i tego, co będzie. Syknęły, gdy uderzyły w skórę, aż para poleciała do góry. Snape otworzył oczy, były nienaturalnie zielone i obce – całe szczęście szybko je zamknął. Powieki mu drżały, jakby przetaczały się pod nimi wojny plemienne, klatka po klatce, jak na filmie akcji. Znowu otworzył oczy. Teraz wyglądały normalnie. Popatrzył na Igora tak, jakby na ułamek sekundy odzyskał przytomność, ale trwało to na tyle krótko, że równie dobrze mogło być tylko złudzeniem. Igor wyciągnął rękę i położył dłoń na piersi Snape’a, tam, gdzie biło, powinno bić, będzie bić jego serce, a drugą przyłożył do swojej własnej.

Pociemniało, zajaśniało i zgasło. Zapachniało dymem. Zawiał wiatr, zaskowyczał wilk, zatrzepotały skrzydła ptaków. Powietrze zgęstniało od mlecznej mgły, z której Karkarow utkał nosze, na tyle mocne, że mogły udźwignąć dorosłego człowieka, i na tyle poręczne, że sterowanie nimi nie sprawiało kłopotów. To musiało wystarczyć. Kwestia, czy przenoszenie Snape’a gdziekolwiek, było rozsądne, nadal pozostawała otwarta, ale, tak naprawdę, nie mieli innego wyjścia – musieli zniknąć jak najszybciej, a teleportacja, to dla rannego pewna śmierć. Pozostawało iść na piechotę i modlić się, żeby nikt nie spróbował ich zatrzymać…

Nikt nie spróbował.

Igor niewiele zapamiętał z tej ostatniej drogi, co najwyżej urywki wrażeń: potłuczone szkło pod nogami, jakieś butelki, kawałki krzeseł, _sargija_ z wyprutymi strunami, martwa dziewczynka z oderwanym policzkiem, krew, krew, krew, dużo krwi pomieszanej z pyłem, i ogień pożerający krokwie. Babka szła za nimi, jak żałobnica za konduktem, a ramiona jej drżały od tłumionego szlochu, może śmiechu. Podniosła kij i machała nim na prawo i lewo, strącając lampiony. Igor nie wiedział, dokąd idą, po prostu szedł naprzód, drogą, która wiodła przez sam środek wioski, brzegiem strumienia. Potem przez kładkę, po głazach, pod górę i w las, w przeciwną stronę, niż ta, z której tak niedawno tu przyszli. _Magjistar_ , powiedziała kobieta, siedząca na kamieniu, guślarz. Wstała i odkąd wędrowali już we czwórkę, aż do położonego na uboczu _shtepi,_ gdzie obca kobieta stała się babką, a babka obcą kobietą, przy czym obie rozumiały zioła lepiej, niż niejeden alchemik.

Po trzech dniach i trzech nocach Snape odzyskał przytomność. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Niesłychanie trudno odgadnąć, co Albus Dumbledore naprawdę myśl – zwodziły nie tylko jego słowa, ale i wyraz twarzy. Emerytowany szpieg i dyrektor Hogwartu był nieprzezroczysty pod każdym względem. Patrzył na ciebie tymi swoimi małymi, jadowicie niebieskimi ślepiami, a ty nie miałeś pojęcia, czy właśnie pogrzebał cię żywcem, czy postanowił ocalić. Teraz było tak samo. Siedział na krześle, pykał fajkę i zerkał na Karkarowa i Snape’a jak na niesfornych uczniaków, którzy nie przygotowali się do klasówki, chociaż mieli na to wystarczającą ilość czasu. Długo nic nie mówił. Zdaniem Snape’a – zbyt długo, dlatego w końcu nie wytrzymał i sam postanowił przerwać milczenie.

– I co teraz? – Opuścił swój punkt obserwacyjny przy oknie i podszedł do Dumbledore’a. Oparł się o blat stołu. – Nie wiem, jaki kit wcisnąłeś Jankesom, że włączyli się do akcji, ale niebawem odkryją, że nasza wiedza jest gówno warta. A wtedy się wkurzą. Jesteś na to przygotowany?

Dym, który wydmuchał Dumbledore, zmienił się w kruka i poszybował ku sufitowi. Fruwał tam przez chwilę, aż w końcu uderzył w żarówkę, zakrakał i zniknął. Ostał się po nim jedynie widmowy obłok. Snape, widząc to, pokręcił głową – nie znosił takich jarmarcznych sztuczek.

– Nie musiałem im niczego wciskać – powiedział spokojnie Dumbledore. – Ani o nic prosić. Tak się składa, że sami do mnie przyszli i przedstawili swoją ofertę, a ja pomyślałem: ha, mają rację i niezły plan, więc co mi szkodzi im pomóc?

– Za plecami ministra? – parsknął Snape. – Bardzo szlachetne z twojej strony.

Dumbledore zignorował tę uwagę.

– Sam od jakiegoś czasu zajmuję się magią krwi, dlatego wiem, jakie to ważne. Powiedziałbym nawet: fundamentalne. To właśnie z krwi wyrasta magia jako taka, wszystkie rodzaje magii, a Amerykanie, no cóż – uśmiechnął się lekko – mają więcej funduszy, które mogą przeznaczyć na takie badania, więc osiągną lepsze efekty w krótszym czasie. Sensowniej jest im pomóc, niż rzucać kłody pod nogi. Mam rację? W ostatecznym rozrachunku i tak chodzi przecież o dobro nas wszystkich.

Pytanie o rację lub jej brak pozostało bez odpowiedzi. Milczeli. We trzech stanowili przedziwną grupę, jakby stworzoną do tego, żeby ktoś ją wyrzeźbił: Karkarow nadal siedział na ziemi i, w zamyśleniu, obracał w dłoni szklankę, Snape wystukiwał na stole rytm żołnierskiej pobudki, a Dumbledore zgrywał czarodzieja Gandalfa z trylogii Tolkiena, wciąż pykając fajkę i kształtując z dymu coraz to nowe figury zwierząt i roślin.

– To, co pamiętam, to za mało – stwierdził w końcu Karkarow. Wyglądał na wyczerpanego pod każdym względem. Mówienie sprawiało mu duży wysiłek. – To tylko niejasne urywki. Na pewno im nie wystarczą.

– Nie. Nie wystarczą.

– W takim razie…

Dumbledore popatrzył na Rosjanina z uwagą, ba, niemal z troską. Odłożył fajkę na stół, otrzepał ręce z popiołu, a potem sięgnął po papierową torbę, która cały czas leżała w zasięgu jego ręki, gotowa do użycia w każdym momencie.

– Przejdźmy do rzeczy, dobrze? – powiedział. – Tu masz dokumenty, trochę pieniędzy i list polecający do mojego przyjaciela, który wykłada w Berkeley. Powinien ci pomóc. Bardzo mi przykro, ale to wszystko, co mogłem zdziałać w tak krótkim czasie – rzucił pakunek Karkarowowi, który, o dziwo, złapał go w locie. Zajrzał do środka i wyciągnął paszport.

Snape zerwał się z miejsca.

– Do diabła, Albus! – wykrzyknął. – Chyba nie zamierzasz...

Niebieskie oczy Dumbledore’a rozbłysły niepokojącym blaskiem. W jednej chwili z jego twarzy zniknęły wszystkie pozory dobroduszności

– Myślę, Severusie, a Igor na pewno się ze mną zgodzi, że Kalifornia ma o tej porze roku niepowtarzalny urok.

[1] MIA – Magic Intelligence Agency.

[2] Albańskie Służby Bezpieczeństwa. 


	6. Człowiek, który nie przeżył

**Rozdział VI**

**Człowiek, który nie przeżył**

Sala rozpraw była wypełniona po brzegi, włącznie z krużgankiem, na którym zasiedli szczęściarze z legitymacjami prasowymi. Nie wszyscy chętni zmieścili się w środku, wielu nadal tkwiło przed drzwiami, licząc na cud. Strażnicy mieli trudne zadanie, żeby ich upilnować – raz po raz któryś z bardziej zdeterminowanych próbował przedrzeć się przez kordon i nacisnąć klamkę. Proces Rudolfa Lestrange’a budził więcej emocji, niż najnowsza premiera na West Endzie. Być może dlatego, że cuchnęło tu krwią, rozrywką w stylu papy Nerona. Cały magiczny Londyn chciał to zobaczyć na własne oczy: od lorda po piekarczyka, od robotnika z huty szkła po pracownika naukowego. Przede wszystkim zaś chcieli usłyszeć słowa, których nie słyszano w Zjednoczonym Królestwie od dobrych kilkudziesięciu lat (pomijając, oczywiście, mroczne czasy wojny): Rudolfie Lestrange, w imieniu prawa, sąd skazuje cię na śmierć przez powieszenie, rozstrzelanie, otrucie, niepotrzebne skreślić. Rudolfie Lestrange, czy masz coś do powiedzenia na swoją obronę?

Otóż tak się składa, że mam. Od dziecka byłem niezwykle elokwentny, a później przekułem tę umiejętność w zawód, który przynosił mi niemałe dochody.

Nazywam się Rudolf Lestrange i jestem zbrodniarzem wojennym.

Nazywam się Rudolf Lestrange i byłem prawnikiem, dlatego zanim mnie powieszą, rozstrzelają, otrują, czy obetną mi głowę, zamierzam się z nimi pobawić. Dla własnej satysfakcji.

Za plecami słyszę szum, przeplatany głośniejszymi uwagami, które obrażają nie tylko mnie, ale i całą moją rodzinę do piętnastego pokolenia wstecz. Złorzeczą mi głównie kobiety, natomiast mężczyźni zaciskają dłonie w pięści, zabijając mnie wzrokiem. Udaję, że niczego nie słyszę – i pewnie ktoś inny na moim miejscu naprawdę nie słyszałby ani słowa – ale tak naprawdę mam oczy i uszy dookoła głowy. Słuch absolutny to błogosławieństwo dla muzyka, natomiast zwykłemu człowiekowi przynosi głównie rozczarowania. Tak jest dzisiaj ze mną: słyszę, chociaż nie mam ochoty, zapamiętuję, chociaż wolałbym uciec myślami gdzie indziej, a w dodatku analizuję, bez końca analizuję wszystko, co się dzieje, działo i być może wydarzy w przyszłości. Biorę kartkę od adwokata (na blacie leży ich cała sterta) i zaczynam bazgrać, najpierw jakieś szlaczki, a potem litery, słowa, zdania, całe akapity. Adwokat pyta, co robię. Odpowiadam, że próbuję rozruszać umysł, bo czeka mnie walka na śmierć i życie. Chociaż to drugie, to tylko taka metafora, mecenasie, bo z tej sali prowadzi tylko jedno wyjście i nie jest to wyjście na drinka.

Spina się cały, jakby kij połknął, nie bawią go moje żarty. Przydzielili mi go z urzędu, chociaż zadeklarowałem, że będę się bronił sam i nie trzeba mi żadnej pomocy. Trochę mi go żal. Widać po nim, że sprawa go przerosła i nie ma pojęcia, co teraz robić – strach maskuje arogancją, udaje kogoś, kim nigdy nie będzie. Na pewno dostał wytyczne z góry, które brzmiały: rób, co musisz, żeby proces był uczciwy, a znaczyły tyle, co: przegraj, przegraj, przegraj! Rysuję szlaczki, piszę kolejne zdania, i zastanawiam się, czy przypadkiem z nas dwóch to Syriusz Black nie wygrał losu na loterii – gdziekolwiek teraz siedzi, cokolwiek robi, przynajmniej nie musi uczestniczyć w tym cholernym cyrku.

Spóźniają się już dziesięć minut. Podest nadal jest pusty, podobnie jak miejsca przeznaczone dla „Norymbergi” – widocznie ani sędziom, ani prokuratorom nie spieszy się na tę rozprawę. Ludzie za moimi plecami rozmawiają coraz głośniej, niecierpliwą się, chcieliby, żeby show się nareszcie zaczęło. Hałasy za drzwiami rosną w siłę. Jakiś facet wzdycha, że chciałby zapalić, wyskoczyłby na fajkę, ale boi się, że jak teraz wyjdzie, to już go nie wpuszczą z powrotem. Zapewne ma rację. Adwokat nerwowo przebiera palcami po blacie, chwyta kartki z notatkami, odkłada je, znowu chwyta. Siedzi obok mnie, więc widzę, jak mocno się poci: na szyi, pod pachami, ba, nawet włosy ma mokre, jakby przed chwilą wyszedł z wanny. Czuję jego wodę kolońską, która drażni mój węch. Odwracam głowę. Kątem oka widzę, jak drzwi na lewo od podestu otwierają się i wygląda przez nie dziewczyna w garsonce, sekretarka, może asystentka, jej twarz wydaje mi się znajoma, chociaż nie widzę jej zbyt wyraźnie w tym oświetleniu. Rzuca okiem na salę i znika, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Pewnie wysłano ją, żeby sprawdziła, co się dzieje, a teraz wróciła do przełożonych, żeby zdać im szczegółową relację.

– Proszę wstać.

Moje ciało podrywa się do pionu szybciej, niż reaguje głowa. Czyli to już, myślę po chwili. Teraz. Właśnie się zaczęło.

Tak naprawdę zaczęło się dużo wcześniej, prawdopodobnie już wtedy, gdy podpisałem deklarację członkowską i wstąpiłem w szeregi zwolenników Riddle’a, ale mój przedostatni występ (ostatnim będzie egzekucja) rozpoczął się w minucie, gdy na podest wstąpiło trzech, ubranych w togi, sędziów, pod przewodnictwem Bartemiusza Croucha Seniora. Nadal trudno mi uwierzyć, że to właśnie on podpisze na mnie wyrok śmierci. A jednak tak właśnie będzie. Patrzę na niego i myślę o młodym Bartym, o tym, co go spotkało w więzieniu, i o tym, co poczuje, gdy za parę dni zasiądzie na moim miejscu i zobaczy swojego ojca. Czy będzie miał dosyć siły, żeby dalej zgrywać chojraka? Pęknie? Nie pęknie? Podnoszę głowę znad kartki, odkładam długopis i prostuje plecy. Krzesła, chociaż nowe – a może właśnie dlatego – są niewygodne jak diabli. Czuję się trochę tak, jakby mnie posadzili na łóżku fakira.

Minerwa McGonagall wygląda dokładnie tak, jak ją zapamiętałem z dawnych czasów. Jest, oczywiście, dużo starsza, ale poza tym niewiele się zmieniła: te same włosy, zwinięte w ciasny kok, te same groźnie zmarszczone brwi, nieładna, choć ciekawa twarz, jakby stworzona do tego, żeby namalował ją jakiś artysta. Zawsze mnie ciekawiła. Jej wygląd. Jej sława harpii. Jej cięty język. W czasach, gdy, według powszechnie panującej opinii, kobiety powinny siedzieć w domu i zajmować się dziećmi, ona robiła karierę, i to w typowo męskim zawodzie. Pamiętam, że gdy jako świeżo upieczony adwokat, spotkałem ją w sądzie (nie pracowała już w zawodzie, wezwano ją na rozprawę w charakterze świadka), zrobiłem z siebie błazna, próbując jej zaimponować. Była na tyle uprzejma, że nie dała mi tego odczuć. Teraz spotykamy się po latach, w całkiem innych okolicznościach. Ja już nie jestem tym adwokatem, którego nazywali Adwokatem Diabła, tylko zbrodniarzem wojennym, ona nie jest Żelazną Mackenzie, gwiazdą prokuratury, tylko, jak piszą w gazetach, nauczycielką, której zachciało się zgrywać prawniczkę. Bukmacherzy weszli w złoty okres. Procesy śmierciożerców nakręcają im biznes.

– Oskarżony…

To o mnie. To ja. Nie mam imienia, nazwiska, rodziny, nie stoją za mną pokolenia Lestrange’ów, jestem nagi, czuję swoją nagość, która prześwieca przez więzienny uniform, ale też dumę, dumę z tego, że mimo nagości, potrafię pokonać drogę na podest tak lekko, jakbym moje sumienie nie ważyło ani funta. Czuję spokój i przypominam sobie, co Syriusz mówił o pływaniu – teraz rozumiem, co miał na myśli. Salę rozpraw zalewa woda, więc nabieram powietrza i nurkuję, w pełni świadomy, że za kilkadziesiąt sekund pękną mi płuca. Z jakiegoś powodu ta myśl, chociaż straszna, przynosi mi ulgę.

*

– To prawda – odpowiedział Lestrange – pomysł, żeby nawiązać kontakt z Albańczykami, był mój.

Na sali rozpętało się piekło. Crouch trzykrotnie uderzył w stół, ale w niczym to nie pomogło, dopiero interwencja strażników ostudziła nastroje widowni.

– Przyznaje pan – upewniła się McGonagall – że to z pańskiej inicjatywy generał Thomas Riddle zdecydował się na współpracę z albańskimi magami-rebeliantami, oskarżonymi o mordy na ludności cywilnej i działanie na niekorzyść własnego państwa?

Lestrange uśmiechnął się samymi kącikami warg.

– Nie chcę być niegrzeczny, pani prokurator, ale czy zdaje sobie pani sprawę, jaka sytuacja panowała wówczas w Albanii? Jaka panuje tam nadal? – Zadowolony z efektu, jaki wywołał, położył obie dłonie na blacie, jakby chciał powiedzieć: patrzcie, nie mam nic do ukrycia. W tamtej chwili bardziej przypominał polityka, niż kryminalistę, któremu grozi kara śmierci. – Równie dobrze mogłaby pani powiedzieć, że to rząd Albanii mordował ludność cywilną, a oddział Vlastara próbował ją ratować! Wszystko zależy od kontekstu. W niektórych regionach nadal śpiewają pieśni o „bohaterskich synach Skanderbega”…

Punkt dla ciebie, pomyślała Minerwa, zgrzytając zębami. Pieprzony draniu. Znała swoich współpracowników na tyle dobrze, że nie musiała na nich patrzeć, żeby wiedzieć, jak zareagowali: Ruth była tak wściekła, że ledwo nad sobą panowała, szyję miała w czerwonych plamach, a paznokcie jednej dłoni wbijała w drugą tak mocno, że w paru miejsca pokaleczyła skórę do krwi. Martin zezował na wszystkie strony i nerwowo podskakiwał na krześle. Tylko Erica zachowywała spokój, bo pisała na maszynie i musiała uważać, żeby nie zgubić wątku. W takich momentach stawała się przedłużeniem klawiatury. Nie zastanawiała się nad sensem tego, co notuje, tylko starała się robić to szybko i możliwie jak najdokładniej.

Minerwa podeszła bliżej platformy, przy której składano zeznania, stanęła naprzeciwko i zmierzyła Rudolfa Lestrange’a twardym spojrzeniem. Odczekała chwilę, aż szum na widowni całkowicie ucichnie. Potem wróciła do zadawania pytań.

– Ciekawe, czy mieszkańcy _tamtej_ wioski – Umyślnie podkreśliła przedostatnie słowo – też nazywają bandytów „synami Skanderbega”… Ile osób wtedy zginęło? Pięćdziesiąt? Sześćdziesiąt? Włącznie z parą młodą, rzecz jasna, mam tutaj nawet zdjęcia. Jeśli sędzia Crouch zezwoli…

– Zezwoli.

Podeszła do ławy sędziowskiej i położyła przed Bartym kopertę z fotografiami. Specjalnie dobrały z Ruth te najbardziej makabryczne, siedziały nad tym długie godziny. Efekt końcowy był wstrząsający.

Crouch podał kopertę swojemu zastępcy.

– Proszę kontynuować – powiedział.

Skinęła głową i wróciła na poprzednie miejsce. W gardle miała tak sucho, jakby nie piła od wielu godzin, ale mimo to, jej głos brzmiał pewnie i nie zadrżał ani razu, chociaż mówiła niemal bez przerwy. Niestety, Lestrange odbijał wszystkie piłeczki, które posyłała w jego kierunku.

– W takim razie spytam inaczej. – Zmieniła taktykę, gdy adwokat zarzucił jej naginanie faktów do z góry ustalonej teorii. – Czym, z polecenia Thomasa Riddle’a, zajmował się Igor Karkarow?

– Wynalazkami.

– Mógłby pan uściślić?

– Konstruował różne rzeczy – odparł spokojnie Lestrange. – Przydatne podczas kampanii. Uprzedzając pani kolejne pytanie: nie, nie była to tylko broń, chociaż nie ukrywam, że na niej zależało nam najbardziej. Karkarow usprawnił, na przykład, łączność. Był… jest specem od miksowania technologii i magii.

– Jednym słowem: naukowiec – podsumowała Minerwa. – Człowiek od myślenia. Może mi pan wyjaśnić, panie Lestrange, co ktoś taki, jak on, robił w Albanii razem z Antoninem Dołohowem?

*

– Wróćmy do kampanii ardeńskiej.

Była już zmęczona, podobnie jak Lestrange, i oboje tracili czujność. Przerwy między pytaniem a odpowiedzią coraz bardziej się wydłużały, zdania brzmiały kulawo, wątki nie znajdowały kontynuacji. Przesłuchanie utknęło w martwym punkcie.

Jak tak dalej pójdzie, przegramy z kretesem, pomyślała, ukradkiem odgarniając kosmyk z czoła. Świadomość utraty kontroli nad sytuacją była koszmarem, szczególnie, że McGonagall doskonale wiedziała, o jaką grają stawkę.

Wóz albo przewóz. Drugiej szansy nie będzie.

– Piętnastego grudnia… – zaczęła, ale urwała niemal od razu, rejestrując, że Ruth daje jej rozpaczliwe sygnały. Wskazywała ścianę i projektor. – Albo nie. – Minerwa odwróciła się w stronę widowni. Podjęła decyzję. Ruth miała rację: żeby wygrać, musieli wytoczyć najcięższe działa, nawet, jeśli było to ryzykowne. – Żadne słowa nie zdołają opisać tego, co się działo tamtej zimy w Ardenach, dlatego wnoszę o zgodę na projekcję filmu. Wysoki Sądzie…?

– Jakiego filmu? – zapytał Crouch, marszcząc brwi. – Nie poinformowano mnie, że prokuratura weszła w posiadanie nowych dowodów!

– Sprzeciw! – wybuchnął obrońca.

Niedoczekanie twoje _,_ Minerwa zacisnęła dłonie w pięści, adwokacino od siedmiu boleści!

– Wysoki Sądzie – powiedziała głośno i wyraźnie – to nagła sytuacja, więc prosimy o wyrozumiałość. Do tej pory byliśmy przekonani, że nagrania są stracone. Dopiero wczoraj, fachowcy z działu technicznego, zdołali złamać klątwy. Ocalili jedną trzecią materiału. Generał Moody może potwierdzić moje słowa.

Alastor Moody, który siedział na widowni w drugim rzędzie, stanął na baczność. Zrobiło to duże wrażenie na wszystkich wokoło, szczególnie, że rany na jego twarzy nie zdążyły się jeszcze zagoić. Wyglądał tak, jakby przed kwadransem, na własne żądanie wypisał się ze szpitala.

– To prawda, Wysoki Sądzie. Moi ludzie znaleźli taśmy w kwaterze Riddle’a, po tym, jak została zdobyta, ale głowili się nad zabezpieczeniami aż do wczoraj, to była kurew… – odchrząknął – to była dobra robota, te zaklęcia, jak żyję czegoś takiego nie widziałem! Ale w końcu daliśmy radę. Dowody od razu przekazaliśmy prokuraturze.

– Zdaje pan sobie sprawę, generale, że to wbrew regulaminowi?

– Wiem, Wysoki Sądzie, ale gdy zorientowaliśmy się, co jest na tych nagraniach…

Nie dokończył. Okrzyki: Da-wać film! Da-wać film!, Da-wać film!, przetoczyły się przez wszystkie rzędy, od parteru aż po balkon. Niektórzy wstali, biorąc przykład z Moody’ego, inni tupali jak na meczu, gwizdali na palcach, skandowali, i nikt już nie zważał ani na strażników, ani autorytet ławy sędziowskiej. Crouch zdawał sobie sprawę, czym to grozi. Wiedział też, że nie może sobie pozwolić na kolejny skandal, dlatego, zamiast włączyć alarm, co powinien był zrobić na samym początku, przywołał do siebie asystenta i poprosił o uruchomienie projektora.

Chwilę później na sali rozpraw pogasły światła.

*

Ktoś dotknął jej ramienia. Erica. Dziewczyna nie chciała przeszkadzać w oglądaniu nagrania, więc zamiast mówić, dała znak, że obie powinny wyjść na zewnątrz. Najlepiej od razu. Minerwa zerknęła na Ruth, ale zobaczyła jedynie jej włosy zwinięte w kok – prawniczka siedziała tyłem do niej, z głową opartą na dłoniach, i wpatrywała się w ekran jak zaklęta, chociaż znała ten film na pamięć, bo od wczorajszego poranka obejrzała go z tysiąc razy. To było ich ukochane „dziecko”, as z rękawa i ostateczny cios, który miał posłać Lestrange’a na deski. Nawet taki gawędziarz, jak on, nie miał szans w pojedynku z obrazem… czy raczej obrazami, _plural_ , umiejętnie poskładanymi do kupy i okraszonymi ciszą, która robiła większe wrażenie, niż jakikolwiek komentarz.

Mieli szczęście, że żołnierze zaleźli te taśmy. Większość z nich śmierciożercy zniszczyli, jeszcze zanim oddział Alastora Moody’ego wtargnął do kwatery głównej Riddle’a, ale kilka ocalało, i to właśnie z nich udało się stworzyć dzieło sztuki kinematograficznej na miarę Oscara. Musieli, co prawda, „pozszywać” do kupy wiele fragmentów i załatać dziury po klątwach, ale nie zmieniali nic więcej, nie było takiej potrzeby. Śmierciożercy nagrywali wszystko: przesłuchania, egzekucje, pochówki, pokazane z bezwzględnością dokumentalisty, który nie bawi się w tanie efekty, bo rzeczywistość mówi sama za siebie.

Stosy usypane z ciał, dogorywająca dziewczyna z rozrzuconymi rękami i nogami, chłopak z poparzoną twarzą patrzący prosto w oko kamery, kilku mężczyzn, jeńców, kopiących doły w ziemi, odmrożone ręce, wzdęte brzuchy, sine twarze bez wyrazy. Śnieg, śnieg, śnieg. Dopalająca się chałupa. Szron na brwiach, popękane wargi, jakiś żołnierz usiłuje się golić, rozebrany do połowy przy kilkunastostopniowym mrozie, kilku innych czyści broń, palą papierosy, osłaniając płomyki przed wiatrem, zbliżenie na poszarpaną flagę, na której leżą łupy: nieśmiertelniki, papierośnice, fotografie, notesy, listy, menażki, a nawet drewniany konik i tomik wierszy Federico Lorki. Żołnierze podchodzą, oglądają, ktoś ukucnie, żeby przyjrzeć się bliżej, dotknąć, wziąć do ręki, potem wraca do swoich spraw. Niepotrzebne nikomu rzeczy lądują w najbliższym dole i znikają z ekranu raz na zawsze.

Wstała i poszła za Ericą, starając się robić jak najmniej hałasu. Nawet w półmroku widać było ślady łez na twarzach ludzi, których mijały. Niektórzy szlochali całkiem otwarcie, odwracali wzrok, tulili się do swoich bliskich. Film robił piorunujące wrażenie. Nawet Minerwa, znająca go przecież na pamięć, nie potrafiła spokojnie patrzeć na niektóre sceny.

Światło na korytarzu oślepiło ją na dobrych kilka sekund. Zamrugała. Po chwili świat wrócił do właściwych kolorów i kształtów.

– Co się stało? – zapytała z wyrzutem. – Co jest aż takie pilne, że…

– Pani mąż trafił do szpitala – przerwa jej Erica. – Przed chwilą odebrałam wiadomość.

Zapadła cisza. Ściany skutecznie tłumiły dźwięki, więc hałas, dobiegający z głównego hallu, zdawał się tylko echem. Tutaj, w bocznym korytarzu, panował spokój, bo wszyscy urzędnicy, który używali go na co dzień, siedzieli na sali rozpraw, oglądając nagranie. Cuchnęło pastą do podłóg. Jarzeniówki, relikt dawnych czasów, nie dość, że koszmarnie brzęczały, to jeszcze świeciły tak mocno, że wyciskały łzy z oczu każdemu, kto tylko spojrzał na sufit.

– Kto przesłał wiadomość? – Spokój Minerwy był przerażający. Podobnie jak ton jej głosu. – On sam? Ktoś z uniwersytetu? Lekarz?

– Profesor Howard – odparła Erica. – Dzwonił do naszego biura, przekierowano go tutaj, nagrał wiadomość. Prosił o pilny kontakt.

Za ścianą rozległy się krzyki; echa krzyków i szlochów. McGonagall – ta druga McGonagall, racjonalna do bólu i panująca nad emocjami – pomyślała, że pewnie dotarli do scen ekshumacji, gdy tymczasem McGonagall numer jeden szlochała wewnętrznie i umierała ze strachu o męża. Boże, Phin. Miał atak? Jak się czuje? Żyje? Miała z nim iść na badania… tydzień, nie, dwa tygodnie temu, ale potem… powiedział, że nie ma problemu i pójdzie sam. Nie miał do niej pretensji.

Zacisnęła dłonie w pięści.

– Wezwać taksówkę? – zapytała Erica, z niepokojem obserwując reakcję szefowej – Zawiadomić panią Ruth? Zważywszy na sytuację, jeśli wniesiemy o przerwę, na pewno….

– Nie.

– Nie?

– Nie możemy sobie na to pozwolić – powiedziała Minerwa twardo. – Jeśli przerwiemy rozprawę do jutra, efekt związany z filmem diabli wezmą, ludzie zdążą ochłonąć. Ława sędziowska ochłonie. Trzeba kuć żelazo póki gorące. Erico – spojrzała na asystentkę – proszę cię, zadzwoń do szpitala i dowiedz się wszystkiego, a jeśli będzie trzeba, pojedź tam osobiście. Zrobisz to dla mnie? Wiem, że takie rzeczy nie należą do twoich obowiązków, ale byłabym spokojniejsza, wiedząc, że trzymasz rękę na pulsie. 

– No jasne. – Dziewczyna przecisnęła do piersi teczkę z papierami. – Jasne, że pojadę. A wcześniej przyślę pani kogoś w zastępstwie do protokołowania. Film potrwa jeszcze ile? Dziesięć minut? Kwadrans?

– Kwadrans – potwierdziła Minerwa. – Muszę wracać na salę. Byłoby niedobrze, gdyby ktoś zauważył, że wyszłam na dłużej.

Erica popatrzyła na nią, tak, jakby chciała dodać coś jeszcze, ale dała sobie spokój i ostatecznie nie powiedziała ani słowa. Skinęła tylko głową i odbiegła, zostawiając Minerwę samą.

Dopiero wtedy ugięły się pod nią kolana. Mdłości podeszły do gardła. Musiała się oprzeć, potem schylić, w końcu usiąść, nie zważając na zbyt obcisłą garsonkę, i na to, że właśnie podarła rajstopy, bo najzwyczajniej w świecie nie potrafiła utrzymać równowagi. Kręciło jej się w głowie. Modliła się tylko o jedno – żeby nikt tędy nie przechodził i nie zobaczył jej w takim stanie. Tego by nie przeżyła. Nie zniosłaby ani zażenowania, ani tym bardziej współczucia.

Masz dwie minuty. Dwie. Minuty. Tyle ci musi wystarczyć. Próbowała oddychać głęboko, spokojnie, równo, ale zamiast tego łapała hausty powietrza jak ryba, którą właśnie wyciągnięto z wody. Nie słyszała już ani szmerów zza ściany, ani brzęczenia jarzeniówek, bo ogłuszało ją bicie własnego serca. Phin. Phin. Phin. To pewnie nic groźnego, przekonywała sama siebie, może zemdlał, był ostatnio bardzo słaby, zrobią wszystkie badania, zaaplikują wzmacniacze i go wypuszczą. Nie ma się czym przejmować!

Mocno zacisnęła dłonie, tak, że na skórze pozostały czerwone półksiężyce, ślady po paznokciach. Atak paniki powoli mijał. Kolory i kształty wracały na właściwe miejsca, mdłości ustąpiły, pozostawiając niesmak w ustach i ściśnięty żołądek. Minerwa bała się ruszyć, żeby nie wywołać kolejnych reperkusji – siedziała na ziemi, skulona, z kolanami pod brodą. Szczękała zębami. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili, gdy upewniła się, że ciało nie spłata jej więcej figli, spróbowała się podnieść i, o dziwo, odniosła sukces.

Zdążyła akurat na czas, żeby obejrzeć ostatnie sceny nagrania.

*

Profesor Howard był ostatnią osobą, którą Joe Kennick spodziewał się spotkać w sklepie, do którego wyskoczył po piwo i zagrychę na wieczór. I nawet nie dlatego, że tamten nie był magiem – w okolicy mieszkało wiele mieszanych małżeństw. Chodziło raczej o to, że sprawiał wrażenie człowieka, który prędzej wyśle po zakupy służącą, niż pofatyguje się po nie osobiście, a gdyby nawet, to pewno nie do takiego obskurnego lokalu jak „Pszczółka” Boba Rolskiego! Nie, że Kennick miał coś przeciwko „Pszczółce”, wręcz przeciwnie, cenił ją sobie bardzo. Skłamałby jednak, gdyby powiedział, że to sklep, dla odwiedzenia którego warto przejechać pół Londynu w godzinach szczytu.

Raz kozie śmierć, pomyślał bez entuzjazmu, wrzucił do koszyka jeszcze jedną puszkę, i podszedł do profesora. Ciekawość, jak zwykle, wygrała z niechęcią. Pewnie dlatego, przez tę cholerną ciekawość, zamiast robić w życiu coś sensownego, został redaktorem „Magicznych Newsów”, gdzie ugrzęzł na dobre.

– No proszę – powiedział zamiast „dzień dobry”. – Góra z górą się nie zejdzie, a człowiek z człowiekiem zawsze! Co tu robisz, Walt? Badasz teren?

Profesor, który sięgał właśnie po keczup, stojący na najwyższej półce, drgnął i niemal upuścił słoik. Zaskoczony, odwrócił się w stronę intruza.

– Proszę? – zapytał, mrużąc oczy. – Mówił pan coś?

– No nie mów, że mnie nie poznajesz! – prychnął Kennick. – Minęło, co prawda, ładnych parę latek, odkąd rozpiliśmy ostatnią flaszkę, ale aż tak się od tego czasu nie postarzałem… mam nadzieję. Urodziny Phina Urquarta. Najpierw siedzieliśmy u niego, potem wyszliśmy w miasto. Poker, „Pod Kotwicą”, bliźniaczki od Emmy, twój improwizowany wykład na temat wojny trojańskiej. Boże, jak myśmy się wtedy uchlali! Świta ci coś?

– O Boże! – Howard odstawił koszyk na ziemię. Wyciągnął obie ręce do Kennicka. Uściskali się. – Joe, zapuściłeś brodę! W pierwszej chwili myślałem, wybacz, że nagabuje mnie jakiś włóczęga!

Kennick parsknął śmiechem.

– Ach, broda, to z lenistwa – wyjaśnił. – Podobnie jak te łachy… wyskoczyłem z domu tylko na moment. Mieszkam trzy kroki stąd. Może wpadniesz na kawę? Herbatę? Browar? – wskazał puszki, które właśnie zamierzał nabyć. – Chętnie się podzielę. Nie mam planów na wieczór. To znaczy – zreflektował się – niby mam, bo muszę napisać artykuł, ale szukam pretekstu, żeby tego nie robić. Będziesz moim pretekstem, Walt? Bardzo cię proszę!

Zaprosiłbym samego diabła, byleby tylko odwlec pisanie o Dołohowie, dodał w myślach, gryząc się w język, żeby nie powiedzieć tego głośno. Nigdy nie przepadał za „jego ekscelencją” Waltem Howardem. Z wielu różnych względów, politycznych (w przeciwieństwie do Kennicka, profesor był konserwatystą, absolutnie przekonanym, że to jedyne słuszne poglądy), życiowych, ideologicznych i trudnych do wyjaśnienia, w rodzaju „nie podoba mi się sposób, w jaki wiążę krawat”. Nie lubił go i już, nic na to nie mógł poradzić. Z drugiej jednak strony, na samą myśl o tym, że przez pół nocy będzie kompilował biografię tego chuja, Antona Dołohowa, żeby zamknąć numer przed jego procesem, chciało mu się rzygać. Dlatego musiał się napić. Najlepiej z kimś, kto odciągnie jego myśli od głównego tematu.

Howard zrobił smutną minę. Wyglądał jak spaniel, który dostał klapsa.

– Bardzo chętnie, Joe, ale nie dzisiaj… dzisiaj jestem trochę przybity – powiedział i ostatecznie, po dłuższej chwili wahania, włożył do koszyka aż dwa słoiki keczupu. – Wspomniałeś Phina Urqarta… Wiesz, że leży w szpitalu? Tutaj, w miejskim, tylko na waszym, magicznym oddziale. Właśnie od niego wracam. To dlatego… – machnął ręką, dając do zrozumienia, że tylko dlatego wstąpił do „Pszczółki”, że miał ją po drodze. – Sam rozumiesz, że kiepski byłby ze mnie kompan od kieliszka…

Phin? W szpitalu? Kennick stanął jak wryty.

– Co się stało? Jakiś wypadek? – zapytał. – Nic o tym nie słyszałem.

– Bo to świeża sprawa. Ja miałem akurat przerwę, a Phin prowadził zajęcia ze studentami i zemdlał w trakcie wykładu. Wezwaliśmy karetkę.

– Zawał?

Howard pokręcił głową.

– Nie, raczej nie, podobno to coś… – stropił się, jak zawsze, gdy mówił o magii i magicznym Londynie – z waszej działki. Jakaś klątwa? Trucizna? Sam nie wiem. Nie chcieli mi nic powiedzieć.

Obaj zamilkli, czekając przy kasie na swoją kolej. Zapłacili, wyszli. Kennick trawił newsy, które właśnie usłyszał, natomiast Howard rozglądał się dookoła, jakby podejrzewał, że za chwilę zza zakrętu wybiegnie bandyta, żeby mu wyrwać z ręki aktówkę.

– Może po prostu sam go odwiedź, co? – zaproponował w końcu, zatrzymując się w pobliżu przejścia dla pieszych. Pogoda była paskudna, więc staranniej zawiązał szalik. Od rana padał śnieg z deszczem i wyglądało na to, że w najbliższym czasie nie zamierza przestawać. – Nie jest zbyt rozmowny, ale na pewno ucieszy się, jak cię zobaczy… O, spójrz! – wykrzyknął. – Ale mam szczęście! Taksówka!

Rzeczywiście, na horyzoncie pojawił się charakterystyczny samochód z napisem „Taxi” na dachu. Kierowca, na znak dany mu przez Howarda, zatrzymał się w zatoczce. Nie wyłączył silnika.

– Rozumiem, że wspólne picie odkładamy na kiedy indziej – podsumował Kennick z lekką ironią. Dobrze wiedział, że „kiedy indziej” oznacza w tym przypadku „na pewno nie w tym życiu”. – No cóż. Masz rację, muszę odwiedzić Phina. Zmartwiłeś mnie tymi wieściami. Ostatnio wszystko się wali, same nieszczęścia, nawet cholerna pogoda daje nam w kość! Pozdrów Polly, Walt. Ile ona ma już lat? Jak ją ostatnio widziałem, sięgała mi ledwie do pasa…

– Osiemnaście. Teraz jest wyższa ode mnie – odparł Howard i otworzył drzwi do taksówki. – Szkoda tylko, że zamiast się uczyć, woli przesiadywać w kawiarniach. Ma to po matce. Miło cię było zobaczyć, Joe. Naprawdę powinniśmy kiedyś…

– Panie, zamknij pan te drzwi, bo mi do środka deszcz nakapie! Tapicerkę zniszczy! – zdenerwował się kierowca. – Jedziemy? Czy mam poszukać innego klienta?

– Jedziemy, jedziemy, po co te nerwy? Do zobaczenia, Joe!

– Trzymaj się, Walter.

Trzasnęły drzwi i samochód ruszył w kierunku głównej drogi, rozchlapując wokół wodę z kałuży. Kennick został sam. Zadrżał. Robiło się coraz zimniej, a on miał na sobie tylko koszulę, w której chodził po pracy, no i robocze spodnie upaćkane farbą, sprane i podszyte wiatrem. To nie był najlepszy strój na spacery. Mimo to, zamiast wskoczyć do domu po coś cieplejszego (no i zostawić zakupy), dziennikarz brnął dalej, aż w końcu minął nie tylko „Pszczółkę”, ale i budynek, w którym znajdowało się jego mieszkanie.

Do szpitala, całe szczęście, nie było daleko – zaledwie kwadrans szybkiego marszu, o ile ktoś znał skróty między blokami i nie miał oporów, żeby ich użyć. Kennick nie miał. Dzielnica nie należała do najbezpieczniejszych, ale nikt tu „swojego” nie ruszył – w każdym razie nie bez wyraźnego powodu – a on mieszkał tu na tyle długo, żeby się za takiego uważać. Tylko raz, zaraz po przeprowadzce, oberwał po mordzie od bandy dzieciaków, zgrywających gangsterów. Potem miał już spokój. Chodził, gdzie chciał, robił, co mu się podobało i czasem dołożył komuś parę centów do flaszki, bo wiedział, jak to jest, gdy człowiek musi się napić, a nie ma za co. Mówili o nim, że nie zadziera nosa, chociaż wykształciuch, i rzeczywiście nie zadzierał, bo niby czemu? Czasem wolał pogadać z takim Rorym spod piątki, który handlował kradzionymi gratami, albo z chłopakami od Chudego, niż z nadętymi bufonami z własnej redakcji.

Z racji zimna, ostatni kawałek drogi pokonał biegiem, ślizgając się na popękanym asfalcie. Dochodziła siódma. Szansa, że o tej godzinie wpuszczą go na oddział, była znikoma, ale i tak postanowił zaryzykować, licząc na zbieg okoliczności lub dobre serduszka cerberów z dyżurki.

Wielki, przestronny hall szpitala, świecił pustką. Część świateł już pogaszono, pozostałe malowały na posadzce dziwaczne wzory. Izba przyjęć znajdowała się po drugiej stronie budynku i tam, zapewne, nadal panował rozgardiasz, tutaj natomiast, gdzie za dnia urzędowała przychodnia, a także szpitalna garkuchnia, szatnia i sklepiki typu mydło-powidło, wszystko działało już w trybie nocnym, na pół obrotu. Kennick umyślnie wybrał tę drogę, chociaż teraz, jak się nad tym zastanawiał, dochodził do wniosku, że być może rozsądniej byłoby przejść przez izbę przyjęć, gdzie nie rzucałby się w oczy tak bardzo, jak tutaj. Na zmianę planu było już jednak za późno.

Szybko i pewnie, jak człowiek, który dobrze wie, co robi (już dawno zrozumiał, że wystarczy sprawiać wrażenie kogoś, kto znajduje się na swoim miejscu, żeby inni uwierzyli w to bez zastrzeżeń) przeciął hall, minął zamkniętą na głucho szatnię i skręcił w stronę korytarza z windami. Z dyżurki dobiegało szemranie radia – a może telewizora? – ale nikt nie wyjrzał, żeby sprawdzić, co się dzieje na zewnątrz. Kennick, zignorowany i bardzo z tego powodu szczęśliwy, nacisnął przycisk i już po chwili jechał do góry, gapiąc się w swoje lustrzane odbicie, zniekształcone przez rysę, która rozdzierała szybę, a przy okazji jego gębę, na dwie połowy.

Na Oddział Chorób Odmagicznych można się było dostać wyłącznie windą. Schody nie docierały aż tak wysoko.

– Potrzebny kod autoryzacji – oznajmił nagle beznamiętny głos automatu. – Proszę wprowadzić właściwe cyfry.

– A by cię szlag – mruknął Kennick. – Jakie znowu cyfry?

Tego nie przewidział. Ostatnio, gdy odwiedzał tu znajomego, którego ukąsiło jakieś jadowite paskudztwo, nie potrzebował żadnego kodu! Ile lat minęło od tego czasu? Dwa? Trzy? Widocznie zmienili reguły. Z paniką w oczach spojrzał na rząd klawiszy, podświetlonych na zielono, na których wypisano numery pięter, od jednego do siedmiu. Problem w tym, że oddział, na którym, według profesora Howarda, leżał Phin Urquart, znajdował się na ósmym.

– Proszę wprowadzić właściwe cyfry – powtórzył głos, nic sobie nie robiąc z paniki Kennicka. Winda zatrzymała się między szóstym a siódmym piętrem. Tuż powyżej drzwi rozbłysło czerwone światełko. – Proszę wprowadzić właściwe cyfry. Proszę wprowadzić właściwe cyfry.

– Przecież wiem! – wybuchnął Kennick, patrząc w górę, jakby spodziewał się ze strony sufitu jakiejś pomocy. – Zrozumiałem za pierwszym razem!

W tym momencie winda znowu ruszyła, ale tym razem w dół. Znieruchomiała dopiero na trzecim piętrze. Drzwi rozsunęły się z cichym trzaskiem.

– Dobry wieczór – powiedział mężczyzna w zielonym kitlu, który wszedł do środka, obarczony pojemnikiem pełnym probówek. Nawet nie spojrzał na Kennicka. – Ja na ósme. A pan?

– Ja też – wymamrotał dziennikarz, nie mogąc uwierzyć we własnej szczęście. Tamten, nie czekając na instrukcje automatu, szybko wystukał kod (dwie trójki i dwójka – swoją drogą, jakie to oczywiste, suma dawała osiem) i winda ożyła, jak przebudzony potwór z dna oceanu.

Chwilę później, bez żadnych przygód dotarli na miejsce.

– Do widzenia – rzucił laborant i, nie czekając na odpowiedź, poszedł swoją drogą, pogwizdując pod nosem jakąś melodię. Kennick ruszył w ślad za nim. Chciało mu się śmiać z samego siebie. Co mu w ogóle przyszło do głowy? Dlaczego nie zaczekał do rana i nie odwiedził Phina w ciągu dnia, jak zrobiłby to każdy, normalny człowiek? Za stary jesteś na takie rzeczy, pomyślał, wędrując korytarzem, który ciągnął się w nieskończoność i błagał o remont, bo ściany dawno zatraciły swój pierwotny kolor. Było tu po prostu brzydko; brzydko i smętnie. Chyba nawet Zakład Karny Azkaban wydawał się mniej przygnębiającym miejscem w porównaniu ze Specjalistycznym Szpitalem Miejskim im. Św. Łazarza – a już na pewno o wiele gorzej dofinansowywanym przez państwo.

– A co pan tu robi? Godziny odwiedzin już się skończyły!

No tak, to się musiało w końcu wydarzyć. Pielęgniarka, która wyszła właśnie przez duże, oszklone drzwi, za którymi znajdował się oddział, posłała Kennickowi podejrzliwe spojrzenie. Poczuł się jak uczniak, przyłapany na ściąganiu. Kobieta nie wyglądała na kogoś, komu dałoby się wkręcić pierwszą lepszą bajeczkę, dlatego nawet nie próbował, od razu przybierając minę skruszonego grzesznika.

Czasami jedyną rzeczą, jaką można zrobić, jest powiedzenie prawdy. Nawet, jeśli wzdrygają się przed tym wszystkie komórki twojego ciała.

– Przepraszam – powiedział dziennikarz – przed chwilą dowiedziałem się, że mój przyjaciel trafił do szpitala. Tutaj, na oddział magicznych chorób. Wiem, że jest późno, ale po prostu… – urwał – no nie mogłem czekać, musiałem go zobaczyć od razu. Pięć minut, dobrze? – popatrzył na pielęgniarkę z nadzieją. – Pięć minut i już mnie tu nie ma, słowo harcerza!

Zmarszczyła brwi i Kennick pomyślał, że nic z tego, nie zdołał ugłaskać cerbera. Nie miał racji. Już po chwili jej czoło się wygładziło, a w oczach zamigotało coś na kształt sympatii.

– Jak się nazywa pacjent?

– Phin… Elphinstone Urquart – odparł szybko.

– Pokój numer trzy. Ale naprawdę tylko na chwilę – zastrzegła surowo. – Zaraz będziemy rozwozić leki. To nie jest pora na towarzyskie wizyty!

Za szklanymi drzwiami panowała półsenna atmosfera, która udzielała się każdemu, kto tylko przekroczył próg. A ponieważ ściany, sufit i podłogę pomalowano na różne odcienie zieleni, człowiek miał wrażenie, że znalazł się nagle na dnie oceanu, w jakimś dziwnym, podwodnym królestwie. Stały tu, utrzymane w sterylnej czystości, wózki inwalidzkie, stoły z tacami i stojaki do kroplówek, niektóre puste, inne przygotowane już do przewiezienia na salę. Pikały urządzenia rejestrujące pracę serca, szumiały ekrany, brzęczały naczynia, które wynoszono właśnie z pokojów po lewej stronie korytarza. Po prawej, w łazience, kapała woda, a z pokoju pielęgniarek dobiegały odgłosy cichej rozmowy.

W pokoju numer trzy panował półmrok. Tylko nad dwoma łóżkami paliły się nocne lampki.

Phin leżał na wznak, czytając książkę. Do jego żył wtłaczano właśnie, przez wenflon, jakąś fosforyzującą w mroku, substancję leczniczą. Wyglądało to dziwnie, jak z obrazu surrealisty. Memento mori. Łóżko-kokon, człowiek naszpikowany igłami, plątanina rurek i kabli, wszystko spowite nierealnym, fioletowym blaskiem. Kennickowi, gdy to zobaczył, zrobiło się trochę nieswojo.

– A ty co? Transmutujesz w świetlika? – zapytał, odrywając się wreszcie od ściany i wchodząc do środka. – Błyszczysz jak cholerna gwiazda filmowa na rozdaniu Oscarów!

Phin zerknął na niego ponad grzbietem książki.

– Joe? – zdziwił się. – Co ty tu robisz?

– Przyszedłem sprawdzić, czy jeszcze żyjesz.

Przysunął sobie krzesło i usiadł obok łóżka, sięgając po książkę, która leżała na kołdrze. Nie zdziwił się, widząc „Nowy wspaniały świat” Aldousa Huxleya.

– Ciekawy dobór lektury – mruknął, kręcąc głową. – Widzę, że humor jak zwykle ci dopisuje.

– Kto ci powiedział? – Phin opadł na poduszki. Dopiero teraz Kennick spostrzegł, jak bardzo jest wychudzony. – Garry Lutz?

– Garry? – Kennick szerzej otworzył oczy. – A czy ja wyglądam na kogoś, kto zadaje się z palantami z tego plotkarskiego szmatławca? Zaraz, zaraz – zainteresował się nagle – Czemu pomyślałeś właśnie o Garrym?

– A bo był tutaj, dzisiaj po południu. Myślałem, że to on ci uprzejmie doniósł, ale widocznie wszyscy już wiedzą, że umieram. Cały, pieprzony Londyn.

Na początku Kennick pomyślał, że się przesłyszał, później, że Phin za chwilę parsknie śmiechem i powie: „Żartowałem. Do diabła, Joe, ale masz głupią minę!”. Nic podobnego się jednak nie stało. Milczeli, i nie było to milczenie z gatunku przyjemnych. Sąsiad Phina, leżący na sąsiednim łóżku, wymamrotał coś przez sen, zachrapał i przewrócił się na drugi bok. W pokoju obok zaterkotał alarm.

– Przepraszam – powiedział Phin po dłuższej przerwie. Jego głos zabrzmiał teraz inaczej. Bardziej głucho. – Nie wiem, co mnie napadło. Byłeś… byłeś po prostu pod ręką, dlatego padło na ciebie.

– Nie chrzań głupot. Nie masz mnie za co przepraszać.

Kennick nie zapytał, czy to prawda – czy z Phinem naprawdę jest tak niedobrze – bo wyczuł, że tamten nie chce wracać do tego wątku. Zresztą jego reakcja mówiła sama za siebie. Strach, złość, burza różnych emocji, wszystko ukryte za woalką ironii. Cały Phin! Kennick nie znał człowieka bardziej opanowanego, niż on, który byłby do tego stopnia świadomy samego siebie, swoich atutów i słabości, i który absolutnie nie miał ambicji, żeby obrócić swój talent empaty przeciwko komukolwiek na świecie. To on był zawsze oparciem dla innych, nigdy odwrotnie. Dlatego oglądanie go na szpitalnym łóżku, w stanie dalekim od spokoju ducha, było doświadczeniem, które od razu wytrąciło Kennicka z równowagi. 

To, co tutaj zobaczył, nie było anonimowe, dalekie ani abstrakcyjne. Nie było czymś, na co patrzył z boku, żeby napisać reportaż. Dotykało go osobiście.

– Boli? – zapytał, patrząc znacząco na igłę, która łączyła się z rurkami, przewodzącymi świetlisty płyn ze zbiornika aż do naczyń krwionośnych. Światło o fioletowym odcieniu rysowało pod skórą Phina wyraźne linie. Przypominały gałęzie drzewa. – Wyglądasz jak bohater science fiction! Taki, który ewoluuje w nową formę życia. 

Phin pokręcił głową.

– Nie – odparł. – Już nie boli. Pompują we mnie tyle znieczulaczy, że mógłbyś mi nogę obciąć, a i tak bym tego nie poczuł. Ma to swoje dobre strony, wiesz? – uśmiechnął się kącikami warg. – Zanim tu trafiłem, bolał mnie ząb. Teraz nie boli. Fantastyczne uczucie!

– Mogę...? – Gałęzie pod skórą fascynowały Kennicka do tego stopnia, że, nie czekając na pozwolenie, sięgnął po rękę Phina, tę bez wenflonu, i przejechał po niej palcami. Trudno powiedzieć, czego się spodziewał. Chłodu? Dziwnej struktury? Nieludzkiej, metalicznej gładkości? Nic z tego, skóra była jedynie skórą. Niczym więcej.

– Tak, też mnie to irytuje – powiedział Phin – to światło. Jakby ktoś mnie nim napompował. Co, tak właściwie, nie rozmija się z prawdą. To wywar z chińskich alg świetlistych, które opóźniają działanie trucizny. Dzięki niemu za dzień, dwa, mam szansę stanąć na nogi.

– A potem?

– Co: potem? – Phin uniósł brwi. Znów się uśmiechnął. – Potem wracam do Tianmenu, jesteśmy w trakcie wykopalisk. Już i tak za długo siedziałem w Europie! Zaczynam dostawać świra.

Kennick nie skomentował, bo obawiał się, że nie zapanuje nad głosem. Zrobiło mu się jeszcze ciężej na duszy. Po pierwsze, próbował przyswoić informację o truciźnie – kto, na wszystkie świętości, próbowałby otruć profesora uniwersyteckiego, który nie miał absolutnie nic wspólnego z polityką…? Profesora uniwersyteckiego, poprawił się szybko, czując, jak przyspiesza mu tętno, który jest mężem Minerwy McGonagall, głównego oskarżyciela w procesach zbrodniarzy wojennych. Co odrobinę zmienia postać rzeczy. Po drugie zaś, usiłował zrozumieć, jak Phin wyobraża sobie powrót do Azji w takim stanie zdrowia, a w dodatku przy takim, geopolitycznym napięciu? Naprawdę łudził się, że go wypuszczą z kraju? I wpuszczą do Chin? To prawda, wcześniej jakoś sobie radził, wywalczył nawet dofinansowanie od jakiejś prywatnej firmy (bo na państwowe dotacje nie było co liczyć), ale od tamtego czasu trochę pozmieniało. Przede wszystkim wszędzie panował chaos, jak to zwykle bywa krótko po zmianie władzy. Pracownicy ministerstwa mieli tyle roboty, że ostatnią rzeczą, o jakiej myśleli, były badania naukowe, które nie miały nic wspólnego ani z rozwojem technologii, ani militariów, a służyły tylko i wyłącznie, no cóż, badaniu odległej przeszłości kraju, który leżał na drugim końcu świata. Być może wysłuchaliby profesora, dajmy na to, politechniki albo nauk medycznych, ale archeologii? Kennick nie miał złudzeń. Jeśli Phin naprawdę zamierzał wrócić do Chin, musiał to zrobić na własną rękę. 

– A co na to Minerwa? – rzucił, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język. – Wie, że znowu chcesz ją zostawić?

– Jeszcze z nią nie rozmawiałem. – Phin nieopatrznie ruszył ręką, tą z wenflonem, i od razu się skrzywił. – Nie było okazji. Zresztą ma teraz co innego na głowie. Jutro jest rozprawa Dołohowa, tak?

– Jak na półtrupa jesteś bardzo dobrze poinformowany – mruknął dziennikarz. – Dzięki, że mi przypominasz, że całą dzisiejszą noc zmarnuję na pisanie o zbrodniach tego chuja. I że będę musiał oglądać zdjęcia. Bardzo dużo, bardzo nieładnych zdjęć z Lefajów.

Kennick był jednym z pierwszych dziennikarzy, który dotarł na miejsce i widział dzielnicę jeszcze zanim wparowali tam spece Riddle’a ze swoim sprzętem. Po tym, co zobaczył, miał koszmary przez kilka tygodni; dosłownie bał się zasypiać. I długo nie robił tego na trzeźwo. Napstrykał wtedy tyle zdjęć, że po wywołaniu zajęły cały karton, ale później niechętnie do nich wracał, bo czuł się tak, jakby okradał groby. Dlatego tuż po tym, jak opublikował ostatni artykuł z cyklu o Lefajach, zapakował do pudła wszystko, co miał – zdjęcia, fanty, notatki, wycinki z gazet – a potem wyniósł je do piwnicy, obiecując sobie, że nigdy więcej do tego nie wróci.

Teraz rozumiał, jak bardzo był wtedy naiwny.

– W takim razie nie zazdroszczę ci jutrzejszego kaca. Joe… – Phin zawahał się, ale mimo wszystko dokończył myśl. – Powiedz mi… Minerwa, jak sobie radzi? Tak naprawdę? Byłem półprzytomny, jak do mnie przyszła, za dużo z tego nie pamiętam. Rozmawiałeś z nią może w ciągu ostatnich dni?

– A od kiedy to ja rozmawiam z twoją żoną, Phin?

– Jakiś wywiad, nie wiem, artykuł…

– Nie – uciął – nic z tego, widziałem ją tylko z daleka, jak wszyscy w tym pieprzonym mieście. Na sali rozpraw. Pochwaliła ci się, że starła Lestrange’a w proch? – zerknął na Phina, który zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. Teraz fioletowy światłem emanowała nie tylko jego skóra, ale nawet gałki oczne i zęby. Powoli zmieniał się w żywą latarnię. – No to starła. Bukmacherzy nie dawali jej większych szans… bo jakbyś nie wiedział, to nawet na procesach można zrobić biznes. Było chyba trzy do jednego, że Lestrange’a uniewinnią, ale nic z tego, pójdzie na sznur. Teraz, przed rozprawą Dołohowa, jest odwrotnie, większość graczy stawia na Minerwę. Powiem ci, że sam jestem ciekawy, jak się to skończy. Kto wie, może też powinienem obstawić wynik?

– Naprawdę zmieniłeś się w takiego cynika?

– A ty? – Kennick wszedł mu w słowo. Nie wytrzymał. – W jakiego cynika ty się zmieniłeś, Phin? Powiedz mi, po co tak naprawdę chcesz wracać do Chin? Po to, żeby wyzdrowieć, czy dać się zabić?

Pytanie, zadane wprost, niemal wulgarne w swojej prostocie, zaskoczyło Phina do tego stopnia, że nie zdołał zapanować nad mimiką. Maska, popękana już w momencie, gdy pierwszy raz napomknął o umieraniu, teraz rozpadła się na dobre i nie było sposobu, żeby posklejać ją na nowo.

– Po to, żeby nie musiała mnie oglądać w takim stanie – padła cicha odpowiedź.

I to było wszystko. Kennick westchnął i wyprostował się na krześle, tak niewygodnym, że już po kilku minutach siedzenia na nim, zaczynał boleć kręgosłup. Ekrany, zawieszone nad łóżkami pacjentów, snuły opowieść o biciu ich serc, bezdechach i temperaturze. Nic innego nie miało znaczenia. Świat zewnętrzny, z perspektywy tego pokoju, był tylko wspomnieniem, które z każdym dniem blednie coraz bardziej, i bardziej, żeby ostatecznie zniknąć w zakamarkach mózgu, tam, gdzie obrazy z dzieciństwa i fabuły na wpół zapomnianych książek. Człowiek z zewnątrz, zdrowy człowiek, miał ochotę uciec stąd jak najprędzej, żeby nie zarazić się stagnacją i umieraniem. Słabł na duchu i ciele jak bohaterowie „Czarodziejskiej góry”. Kennick patrzył na przyjaciela, którego znał przecież od lat kilkunastu i bardzo lubił; patrzył, jak tamten zalega na łóżku, słaby, nafaszerowany lekami i dręczony przez fizjologię, i potrafił myśleć tylko o jednym – o tym, że niepotrzebnie tutaj przychodził. A ponieważ tak właśnie myślał, czuł się jak zdrajca. Taki, który zawodzi w momencie próby i zostawiając towarzyszy broni na pastwę losu.

– No to sam już chyba rozumiesz. Właśnie tego chciałbym uniknąć. Tego, co teraz czujesz… żeby ona nie musiała przechodzić przez to, co ty.

Kennick drgnął, speszony. Czasem zapominał, jak dobrym Phin jest empatą. Nie musiał czytać w myślach, żeby wiedzieć, co się dzieje w głowie człowieka, z którym właśnie rozmawiał. Był jak radar, wychwytujący emocje. Zwłaszcza te, które próbowało się przed nim ukryć.

– Rozumiem. Tak. Chyba tak – odparł w końcu, bo co innego miał zrobić? Opowiadać bajki? – Cholera, Phin, jeżeli mógłbym…

Urwał, bo skrzypnęły drzwi. Pielęgniarka, która zajrzała do pokoju, przypominała widmo z innego świata. W rękach trzymała tacę z poustawianymi na niej, przezroczystymi kieliszkami. W środku były tabletki, od kilku do kilkunastu, w zależności od pacjenta. Miały różną wielkość, kolory i kształty. Niektóre fosforyzowały jak kroplówka Phina, inne wyglądały całkiem zwyczajnie.

– A co pan tu jeszcze robi? – widząc Kennicka, kobieta zmarszczyła brwi. – Umawialiśmy się na pięć minut! Proszę natychmiast wyjść, przeszkadza pan pacjentom!

– To moja wina, ja go zagadałem – wtrącił się Phin. – Niech się pani nie złości, pani Rode. Jak świecę, potrzebuję towarzystwa, bo kiepsko mi idzie czytanie. Zresztą – wskazał książkę, nadal leżącą na kołdrze – chyba niezbyt dobrze dobrałem sobie lekturę…

– Następnym razem przyniosę ci jakiś kryminał – mruknął dziennikarz, ostatni raz ściskając przyjacielowi rękę. Tamten odwzajemnił uścisk. Miał nieprzyjemne w dotyku, lekko wilgotne dłonie. – Chłam za parę centów, łatwa, przyjemna lektura z trupem w środku. Co ty na to?

– Trzymam cię za słowo!

Pielęgniarka nie skomentowała, pokręciła tylko głową i odwróciła się do Kennicka tyłem, żeby obudzić pacjenta, który zajmował sąsiednie łóżko. Dała mu tabletki. Kennick, nie chcąc nadwerężać jej cierpliwości, wyniósł się stamtąd jak najprędzej, w duchu dziękując za taki rozwój sytuacji, bo prawda była taka, że jeszcze parę minut w tym popieprzonym miejscu, a trafiłby go szlag. Ratowała go tylko wizja piwa, które dźwigał w siatce; całej zgrzewki ohydnego, swojskiego sikacza. I ćwiartki wódki. Niemal biegł przez korytarze, ślizgając się na świeżo umytej posadzce, tak, że droga powrotna, włączając w to przejażdżkę windą, zajęła mu o wiele mniej czasu niż ta w przeciwnym kierunku.

Chwilę później stał już pod wiatą, wciągając do płuc wieczorne powietrze. Myślał o wielu różnych sprawach: o Dołohowie, zdjęciach, artykule, jutrzejszym procesie i o tym, że dawno nie zapalił świeczki na grobie rodziców. Myślał o wszystkim po trochu i o niczym w szczególności, byleby tylko nie skupiać się na tej jednej, jedynej kwestii, która naprawdę nie dawała mu spokoju.

Jego przyjaciel umierał, a on, Joe Kennick, nic nie mógł na to poradzić.

*

Od początku wszystko szło jak po grudzie, jakby nad procesami ciążyła jakaś klątwa. Albo nie tyle nad procesami, pomyślała Minerwa, przestępując próg Ministerstwa Magii, co nade mną osobiście, bo aż trudno uwierzyć w taką ilość zbiegów okoliczności! Westchnęła ciężko. Potem zaś, jak każdego innego dnia, machnęła przepustką, przywitała się ze strażnikiem, i poszła dalej, przez pusty o tej godzinie hall z fontanną pośrodku. Fontanną, na którą, nawiasem mówiąc, wydano swego czasu małą fortunę, chociaż można by było spożytkować te pieniądze o wiele rozsądniej.

Była tak zmęczona, że ledwo widziała na oczy, ale jednocześnie zdawała sobie sprawę, że nawet gdyby położyła się teraz do łóżka, nie zdołałaby zasnąć. To dlatego przyjechała tutaj. Do domu wstąpiła tylko po czyste ubrania, bo te, które miała na sobie, przesiąkły zapachem szpitala do ostatniego włókna, a potem od razu złapała taksówkę i koło szóstej była na miejscu. Miała szczerą nadzieję, że zanim wszystko się zacznie, zdoła nie tylko doprowadzić się do porządku w jednej z ministerialnych łazienek, ale, przede wszystkim, wypić ocean kawy.

Z Phinem nie było najlepiej. Ocknął się, co prawda, na kilka minut i zrugał Minerwę, że niepotrzebnie się martwi, bo nic mu nie jest, ale potem znowu zapadł w letarg i więcej się nie przebudził. Wyszła stamtąd z ciężkim sercem… i ulgą, której wstydziła się sama przed sobą. Nie należała do kobiet, które potrafią spędzić przy chorym dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę – musiała coś robić!, działać!, walczyć!, a na stan swojego męża nie miała teraz żadnego wpływu. Nic nie irytowało jej bardziej, niż taka bezsilność. Nie umiała też czekać. Upewniwszy się więc, że stan Phina, jeśli nie dobry, jest przynajmniej stabilny, czmychnęła ze szpitala tak szybko, jak tylko mogła, tuż przed porannym obchodem.

_Egoistka. Łajdaczka bez serca. Tchórz._

Znowu westchnęła, rejestrując pierwsze oznaki bólu głowy. Dzień zapowiadał się równie paskudnie, jak ten wczorajszy, w dodatku pod każdym możliwym względem: zdrowotnym, psychicznym i zawodowym, och, zawodowym szczególnie, bo czekała ją przeprawa z Antonem Dołohowem. Nie, żeby Dołohow był groźniejszym przeciwnikiem niż Rudolf Lestrange – obaj znajdowali się na podobnym poziomie „groźności” – był tylko o wiele mniej przewidywalny, co oznaczało jedną wielką niewiadomą podczas rozprawy. Rozważali z Rurth i Martinem różne scenariusze, ale tak naprawdę nie mieli pojęcia, w co się pakują. To było jak gra w ruletkę. Równie dobrze mogli wygrać bez problemu, jak i przegrać z kretesem po pięciu minutach od wejścia na salę.

Zapaliła światło, bo na drugie piętro nikt jeszcze nie dotarł, więc wszędzie panowały nieprzeniknione ciemności. Nie miała tutaj swojego biura – większość jej rzeczy została w tymczasowej siedzibie „Norymbergi” – ale użyczono jej, z grzeczności, pokój, w którym na co dzień urzędowało dwóch kancelistów. To znaczy w zasadzie nie tyle jej, co im wszystkim, całej czwórce. To tutaj, w tym „korycie”, jak ochrzcił pokój Martin Sezer, gdy zobaczył go po raz pierwszy, przesiadywali między rozprawami, żeby nie tracić czasu na dojazdy. Azkaban, budynek sądu, „Norymberga”, Ministerstwo Magii – doprawdy mógłby ktoś wreszcie pomyśleć i połączyć wszystko wewnętrzną siecią transportu! Ale nie, oczywiście, że nic podobnego nie istniało. Dlatego, chcąc nie chcąc, gnieździli się w tej klitce, w której nie dało się nawet otworzyć okna, i byli coraz bardziej zdesperowani, bo z każdym kolejnym procesem robiło się trudniej. Dziennikarze nie dawali im spokoju. Gdyby mogli, chodziliby za nimi nawet do kibla, a że nie mogli, wysyłali tysiące listów, nagabywali na schodach i utrudniali życie na tysiące innych sposobów, jakie im tylko przyszły do głowy.

Minerwa nie była pewna, ale zdawało jej się, że jednego widziała nawet w szpitalu, gdy wychodziła od Phina. Obym miała omamy, przemknęło jej wtedy przez głowę, bo jeśli nie… Szybko odrzuciła tę myśl.

Z ulgą zamknęła za sobą drzwi od łazienki.

Z lustra, które zajmowało całą ścianę, od podłogi aż po przeładowany zdobieniami sufit (sądząc po poziomie kiczu, projektował go ten sam „artysta”, co fontannę w hallu), spojrzała na nią jej własna, zmęczona twarz.

– No nic – podsumowała Minerwa z przekąsem. – Musisz się trzymać tak czy owak, nie ma innej rady. Przecież się teraz nie załamiesz, prawda?

Podeszła bliżej zwierciadła, naciągnęła palcami skórę na policzkach, przyjrzała się sobie, i bezradnie opuściła ręce. Nie będzie łatwo. Nie będzie łatwo, poprawiła się w myślach, ale to nie znaczy, że ci się nie uda, Minerwo McGonagall. Dała sobie jeszcze dwie minuty na kontemplacje swojej wątpliwej urody – a raczej wątpliwego stanu ducha – a potem metodycznie zabrała się za zmywanie z siebie odoru szpitala.

Nagle w jednej z kabin coś trzasnęło.

O cholera, pomyślała Minerwa, zastygając w idiotycznej pozycji, z bluzką przyciśniętą do piersi, ktoś tu jest? O tej porze? To niemożliwe!

A jednak, ewidentnie w łazience był ktoś jeszcze. Ktoś, kto bardzo nie chciał, żeby odkryto jego obecność, ale niestety, los zwrócił się przeciwko niemu – coś, może klucze, może inny brzęczący drobiazg, wypadło mu z rąk i uderzyło o kafelki. Całą konspirację diabli wzięli.

– Halo? – Minerwa pospiesznie wciągnęła na siebie bluzkę. – Jest tu kto? Może… – przyszło jej do głowy, że kimkolwiek jest intruz, może zasłabł lub źle się poczuł – może trzeba w czymś pomóc? Proszę pani?

Zero reakcji. Minerwa stała jeszcze przez chwilę, czekając na odzew, a gdy się go nie doczekała, zrobiła krok w kierunku rzędu kabin. Już chciała zapukać do tej, która znajdowała się na samym końcu, gdy drzwi otworzyły się i stanęła w nich Erica Fitzgerald we własnej osobie. Nie trzeba było spostrzegawczości Sherlocka Holmesa, żeby dojść do wniosku, że właśnie płakała, i to płakała długo. Oczy miała czerwone i podpuchnięte, twarz zaczerwienioną, a włosy, zwykle schludne, zwisały po obu stronach jej głowy w smutnych, splątanych strąkach.

– O Boże, Erico! – Minerwa wystraszyła się nie na żarty. W takim stanie swojej sekretarki jeszcze nie oglądała. – Co się stało? Źle się czujesz?

Dziewczyna rozpaczliwie próbowała powstrzymać łzy, które same napływały jej do oczu. Niestety, im bardziej się starała, tym gorzej jej to wychodziło.

– Tak… Nie. Nic mi nie jest, pani prokurator – wydukała w końcu, patrząc w podłogę. Tego rodzaju zachowanie tak bardzo do niej nie pasowało, że Minerwa poczuła, że złe przeczucie ściska ją w gardle. – To tylko… Stres. Tak – ucieszyła się, że wpadła na dość prawdopodobny koncept. – To stres tak na mnie działa. Zaraz… zaraz się uspokoję.

– Nie wątpię – mruknęła Minerwa, podając dziewczynie ręcznik. Nie uszło jej uwagi, że dłonie Eriki, a konkretnie jej knykcie, są pozdzierane do krwi, jakby uderzała nimi w ścianę w ataku bezsilnej złości. – Mam wrażenie, że zamiast kawy, obu nam się przyda gar melisy. Na pewno wszystko w porządku? – zapytała raz jeszcze, z góry przewidując, jaką usłyszy odpowiedź.

– Tak. – Erica chlusnęła zimną wodą prosto w twarz. Raz, i drugi. Tak mocno, że zmoczyła nawet bluzkę. – Ja tylko… nie chciałam, żeby ktoś mnie zobaczył. Przepraszam. Jak się czuje pani mąż? – dodała już w miarę przytomnie. – Co mówią lekarze?

_Egoistka. Łajdaczka bez serca. Tchórz. Powinnam czekać na obchód, zamiast uciekać, jakby się paliło, co ze mnie żona, do ciężkiej cholery? A przyjaciółka…?_

Odkręciła kurki i, wzorem Eriki, też opłukała twarz, długą chwilę przecierając oczy. Nie myśl o tym, nakazała sobie, nie myśl o Phinie, ani o tym, jaka jesteś podła, tylko skup się na tym, co cię dzisiaj czeka. A czeka cię Anton Dołohow, którego już co po niektórzy obwołali następcą „Wodza”, chociaż taki z niego Riddle, jak ze mnie Margaret Thatcher. Ten człowiek prędzej zdechnie, niż wyrazi skruchę lub kogokolwiek sypnie – przesłuchiwano go tysiące razy, zawsze bez skutku, jeśli nie liczyć skutków ubocznych w postaci załamania nerwowego jednego z funkcjonariuszy i dwóch podań o przeniesienie. Trzeba nerwów ze stali, żeby przetrwać konfrontację z takim żywiołem. Ze wszystkich skazańców chyba tylko jedna Bellatrix Lestrange, żona Rudolfa, dorównuje Dołohowowi poziomem dzikiej, żywiołowej amoralności.

– Niewiele – odpowiedziała w końcu i zerknęła w szybę, kontrolując w ten sposób nie tyle swój wygląd, co Erikę, która stała przy sąsiednim zlewie. Co ta dziewczyna ukrywa? Co jej się przytrafiło? Te pytania nie dawały Minerwie spokoju, ale nie miała pomysłu, jak wyciągnąć z Eriki wyznania. – Na razie głównie patrzą i mądrze kiwają głowami. Prawdopodobnie potrzeba więcej czasu, żeby dojść do jakichś wniosków.

– Jest przytomny?

Minerwa pokręciła głową.

– Ocknął się tylko na moment, a teraz dalej śpi. Może i dobrze. Może dzięki temu szybciej odzyska siły.

Byłoby świetnie, gdyby sama potrafiła uwierzyć we własne kłamstwa.

Nie zważając dłużej na obecność Eriki, szybko przebrała się w czystą garsonkę i po chwili była gotowa do wyjścia – no, w każdym razie wizualnie, bo psychicznie nadal lawirowała między rezygnacją, obrzydzeniem do samej siebie i strachem o Phina. Z tego wszystkiego, paradoksalnie najmniej przerażał ją sam Dołohow, chociaż czekało ją jeszcze słodkie tête-à-tête z tym zwyrodnialcem, bo zamierzała odwiedzić go w celi. Oczywiście, o ile adwokat wyrazi na to zgodę. Coś jej jednak mówiło, że tym razem nie będzie jej robił problemów, chociaż pewności nie miała, bo dupek lubił zmieniać zdanie w ostatnim momencie.

– A właśnie, za jakąś godzinę będę potrzebowała ciebie i twojej maszyny – powiedziała, gdy były już na korytarzu. Erica, nadal blada, z podkrążonymi oczami, ale w miarę spokojna, popatrzyła na nią pytająco. – Lepiej mieć wszystko na piśmie. Pójdziesz ze mną na przesłuchanie.

– Teraz? Przed procesem? – Dziewczyna wyglądała na zaskoczoną. – Zdążymy obrócić do Meblarni i z powrotem, zanim wszystko się zacznie?

Minerwa przypomniała sobie, że klucze do pokoju schowała do kieszeni marynarki, którą później upchnęła do torby razem z resztą brudnych rzeczy, więc musiała go teraz wyszperać, najlepiej prędko. Całe szczęście był tam, gdzie przewidywała. Szybko otworzyła drzwi i obie z Ericą weszły do środka, krzywiąc się mimowolnie, bo zaduch, jaki tam panował, przyprawiał o mdłości.

„Koryto” w pełni zasługiwało na swoją nazwę. Pokój był wąski, ciasny, ciemny i na miejsce pracy urzędników nadawał się mniej więcej tak, jak schowek na detergenty – ci biedni ludzie, którzy przebywali tutaj na co dzień (sądząc z ilości biurek: aż trzy osoby), powinni wystąpić o dodatek do pensji za pracę w trudnych warunkach! W każdym razie Minerwa tak by właśnie zrobiła. Albo podcięłaby sobie żyły kartkami z kserokopiarki, gdyby musiała przez osiem godzin na dobę oglądać przez okno to samo podwórko-kiszkę ze śmietnikiem pośrodku. Śmietnikiem, dodajmy, który cuchnął, jakby coś w nim zdechło co najmniej tydzień temu. Czy ktoś w ogóle wywoził te śmieci? Chyba tylko od święta, bo wszyscy członkowie „Norymbergi” daliby głowę, że odkąd zaczęli pracować w ministerstwie, stan kontenera, czy raczej poziom jego przeładowania, nie zmienił się ani trochę. Być może po prostu o nim zapomniano, a może, co bardziej prawdopodobne, osoby odpowiedzialne za utrzymanie porządku miały to w dupie, bo na tę stronę nie wychodziły okna żadnego z ministerialnych gabinetów. A że urzędnicy niższego szczebla dusili się w smrodzie? No cóż. Widać taki ich los! Oddychanie świeżym powietrzem nie jest niezbędne przy sporządzaniu protokołów z obrad, ani tym bardziej przy pisaniu pism do skarbówki.

– Nie chcę sobie wyobrażać, jak tu wygląda latem – mruknęła Minerwa, odgarniając śnieg z parapetu. Zarejestrowała przy tym, że coś się jednak zmieniło w kwestii śmietnika: wokół niego przybyło gratów, które nie mieściły się w środku. – Pewnie można umrzeć z gorąca. Nie wiem, może jak to wszystko się skończy, napiszę jakąś skargę albo…

– Pani Minerwo. – Erica nie dała jej skończyć. – Powie mi pani, na jakie przesłuchanie idziemy i dokąd? Mam zabrać coś konkretnego, czy standardowy zestaw?

– Maszyna i kartki, nic ponadto. – Minerwa wróciła do rzeczywistości. Poszukała wzrokiem kubka, który tu wczoraj zostawiła, ale zniknął, podobnie jak łyżeczka i parę innych drobiazgów. Nie, żeby ją to zdziwiło, raczej pogłębiło i tak sporą irytację. – Widziałaś mój kubek?

– Nie. Pani Minerwo…

Westchnęła i sięgnęła po inny, nie pierwszej czystości, ale przynajmniej pojemny. W głowie układała już pytania, jakie zada Dołohowowi – chociaż prawda była taka, że nie obchodziło jej to, co odpowie, chciała po prostu wybadać, w jakim jest stanie ducha. Ten proces zawierał zbyt wiele niewiadomych. Jasne, zapewne spotkanie z Dołohowem niewiele jej pomoże, skurwiel jest niezły w zwodzeniu ludzi, ale przynajmniej będzie miała czyste sumienie, że zrobiła wszystko, co mogła, żeby zminimalizować straty. Ewentualne straty, poprawiła się w myślach, dlaczego od razu myślisz o wszystkim w kategoriach strat, Minerwo McGonagall?

– Nie martw się, nigdzie nie musimy jechać – uspokoiła Erikę. – To naszego ptaszka przywiozą tutaj. W dodatku niebawem. Wczoraj napisałam prośbę o widzenie z Dołohowem. Odpowiedź jeszcze nie przyszła, ale sądzę, że się zgodzą, ostatecznie nie zamierzam go przecież zamordować, prawda?

Coś uderzyło o ziemię z takim hukiem, że Minerwa aż podskoczyła. To był notatnik. Notatnik, który Erica trzymała do tej pory pod pachą.

– Z… – Dziewczyna, o ile to w ogóle możliwe, zbladła jeszcze bardziej. – Z Dołohowem?

Zapadła cisza. Taka, która poprzedza wybuch płaczu – histerii – albo jednego i drugiego jednocześnie. Żeby temu zapobiec, Minerwa podeszła bliżej, omijając leżący na ziemi notatnik, i zmusiła Ericę, żeby ta usiadła na krześle. Dziewczyna nie buntowała się za bardzo. Była zbyt roztrzęsiona i leciała przez ręce jak ktoś, kogo dopadła choroba, a w dodatku wyraźnie unikała wzroku Minerwy, jakby miała coś do ukrycia. Tylko co? Może naprawdę zachorowała? Może dręczyły ją jakieś prywatne, rodzinne sprawy? To rozdygotane stworzenie, które miała teraz przed sobą, tak bardzo nie przypominało rezolutnej Eriki sprzed paru dni, że Minerwa zupełnie nie wiedziała, co z tym fantem począć. Przecież nie odeśle jej teraz do domu, nie w takim stanie! Jeszcze zemdleje albo zrobi po drodze coś głupiego i będą mieli kolejny problem, jakby procesy same w sobie nie stanowiły dostatecznego powodu do obaw.

– Masz tutaj, wypij – mruknęła, wciskając asystentce do rąk kubek z kawą, którą przygotowała dla siebie. – Pewnie powinnam ci dać melisy, ale niestety, dostała nóg i wyszła stąd razem z moimi naczyniami, łyżkami i dwiema ryzami papieru… – odchrząknęła. Prawdę mówiąc kiepsko radziła sobie w takich sytuacjach: nie umiała ani pocieszać, ani być pocieszaną, ale czasem po prostu nie było innego wyjścia. Potrzebowała Eriki: przytomnej i gotowej do działania. Na szukanie innego pomocnika zwyczajnie nie miała czasu. – Co się z tobą dzieje, powiesz mi wreszcie? Przecież widzę, że coś cię gryzie. Naprawdę myślisz, że duszenie tego w sobie w czymkolwiek pomoże?

Erica potrząsnęła głową, ale nie powiedziała ani jednego słowa. Wargi znowu zaczynały jej drżeć od tłumionego szlochu. Oczy zeszkliły się od łez.

Minerwa westchnęła. Naprawdę nie miała cierpliwości do takich rzeczy.

– Mam zabrać na przesłuchanie kogoś innego? – zapytała w końcu, nieco surowszym tonem. – Erico. Spójrz na mnie. Chcesz wrócić do domu?

– Nie – usłyszała zduszony szept. – Mamy… mamy pracę do wykonania, ja… sama nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje. Zaraz… wezmę maszynę. Zostawiłam ją na dole, ciągle… ciągle muszę ją przenosić z miejsca na miejsce.

Cholera, błagam, niech ten dzień się wreszcie skończy, pomyślała Minerwa, spojrzawszy na sufit, tak, jakby oczekiwała, że spadnie z niego manna – albo przynajmniej notatki z gotowym rozwiązaniem jak wygrać sprawę Dołohowa. Niestety, sufit milczał jak zaklęty. Chyba, że łuszcząca się farba stanowiła jakiś znak, którego Minerwa za nic nie potrafiła zinterpretować.

*

Erica naprawdę chciała powiedzieć szefowej o wszystkim, czego się dowiedziała, ale po prostu nie była w stanie. Nie mogła i już. Może gdyby chodziło o kogoś innego, o jakiegoś bezimiennego strażnika albo sekretarkę z innego działu, byłoby jej łatwiej, ale rzecz dotyczyła Sylvii, koleżanki z jednego pokoju, a koleżankom nie robi się takich rzeczy. Nie donosi się na nie kierownictwu. Nawet, jeśli to, co robią – czy raczej wydaje się, że robią, bo Erica nadal uparcie trwała na etapie zaprzeczenia – wygląda bardzo, ale to bardzo niedobrze. Gorzej niż niedobrze. Wygląda na umyślnie popełnione przestępstwo.

Jezu, czemu ja tamtędy szłam, czemu musiałam to widzieć, przemknęło jej przez głowę, gdy walczyła z łzami, zbiegając po schodach po maszynę do pisania. Czemu nie poszłam po te akta innym korytarzem? Czemu nie wyszłam z pokoju pięć minut później…?

Potknęła się na schodach i byłaby zjechała jak długa na sam dół, gdyby nie poręcz. Szlag. Szlag. Jeszcze przez to wszystko połamie nogi. Próbowała wziąć się w garść, uspokoić, ale niestety, im dłużej myślała o tamtej sytuacji, tym bardziej czuła się przerażona. Co grozi za pomoc przestępcy? Za wchodzenie z nim w komitywę? Za nielegalne odwiedzanie go w celi? Jezu, Sylvia, coś ty narobiła! Erica musiała przystanąć, żeby złapać oddech, a przy okazji otrzeć cholerne łzy, które nieustannie napływały jej do oczu i utrudniały widzenie. Przecież, jeśli coś… coś…, zabrakło jej słowa, jeśli cokolwiek złego stanie się dzisiaj podczas rozprawy, w życiu się z tego nie wyplączesz, nawet, jeśli ja nikomu nie powiem, że cię wtedy widziałam!

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał jakiś urzędnik, który minął ją w drodze na pierwsze piętro. – Proszę pani?

– Nic mi nie jest – odparła szybko, niezbyt przyjaznym tonem i uciekła jak najprędzej, żeby nie prowokować dalszych pytań. Ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką miała teraz ochotę, było tłumaczenie się obcym.

Musiała za to porozmawiać z Filchem. Najlepiej jak najszybciej. Co prawda pora była wczesna, ale Erica dałaby głowę, że archiwista, podobnie jak ona sama, nie zmrużył dzisiaj oka i przyjechał do pracy bladym świtem.

Bez pukania wpadła do biura podawczego, w którym zostawiła maszynę – całe szczęście pokój był już otwarty, ba, nawet wywietrzony, a dwie urzędniczki siedziały przy stole i jadły śniadanie, którego zapewne nie zdążyły spożyć u siebie w domach. Obie, na widok Eriki, podniosły głowy znad kanapek i spojrzały z irytacją na intruza. Biuro podawcze otwierano dopiero kwadrans po siódmej.

– Erica? – Całe szczęście, jedna z pracownic biura była koleżanką Eriki jeszcze ze szkoły, więc irytacja szybko zniknęła z jej twarzy, zastąpiona uśmiechem. Nie były przyjaciółkami, ale lubiły się na tyle, żeby pomagać sobie w tej urzędniczej dżungli. – Co ty tutaj robisz tak rano, McGonagall nie pozwala wam sypiać?

– Maszynę u was zostawiłam – wyjaśniła pozornie lekkim tonem, wdzięczna losowi, że dziewczyny nie zapaliły jeszcze górnych świateł, dzięki czemu jej opuchnięta od płaczu gęba niknęła w półmroku. – Muszę ją zabrać, zaraz mamy przesłuchanie. O, chyba tam leży… – urwała. – A właśnie, byłabym zapomniała. Mogę od was zadzwonić do Meblarni? Muszę ściągnąć dla McGonagall jedne akta z archiwum.

– Powodzenia – mruknęła Edith, wskazując jej telefon, ten, przeznaczony do rozmów między urzędami. – Nie wiem, jak ty to robisz, że potrafisz porozumieć się z Filchem – dodała z pełnymi ustami. – Ja chyba nigdy nie opanuję tej sztuki. Jestem na to za głupia.

No proszę, sława Argusa Filcha dotarła nawet do ministerstwa. Kto by pomyślał!

Numer, na szczęście, Erica znała na pamięć.

– Tak? – Argie odebrał po trzecim sygnale. Jego głos nie brzmiał zachęcająco. Prawdę mówiąc, brzmiał tak, jakby Filch ostatnią dobę spędził w jakiejś melinie, nad baniakiem bimbru, wypalając przy tym setki kiepskich fajek zza wschodniej granicy.

– Dobrze, że nie powiedziałeś „czego” – warknęła na niego Erica, odruchowo ściszając głos. Nie podobało jej się, że musi rozmawiać przy koleżankach, ale nie miała innego wyjścia. Najbliższa budka telefoniczna stała zbyt daleko, żeby się do niej teraz pofatygować. – Tak, też się cieszę, że cię słyszę. Słuchaj. Potrzebuję akt, tych z wczoraj.

W słuchawce zapadła cisza.

– Nie możesz rozmawiać – skonstatował Argie po dłuższej chwili. – Nie jesteś sama w pokoju.

– Ano nie. – Erica czuła, jak bardzo pocą jej się dłonie. – Słuchaj, może lepiej, jak sama się tym zajmę, dobrze? Pogadam z McGonagall.

Znowu cisza. Odległe trzaski. Oby tylko nikt nas nie podsłuchiwał, przemknęło Erice przez głowę, a jeśli nawet, to oby pomyślał, że po prostu mamy z Filchem romans.

– Wiesz, że za coś takiego idzie się siedzieć. W co ty się zamierzasz wpakować, Fitzgerald? – Czy jej się zdawało, czy w głosie archiwisty naprawdę zabrzmiał niepokój?

– A nic takiego! Jakoś przeżyjemy – roześmiała się sztucznie. – Skoro nie można tego skserować, przyślę stażystę, żeby zrobił notatki. Tylko zostaw te akta gdzieś na wierzchu, dobrze? Zrobisz to dla mnie?

– Fitzgerald…

– No to cześć. I dzięki za wszystko! – Z rozmachem rzuciła słuchawkę na widełki. – Wiesz, Edith – zwróciła się do koleżanki. – Zdaje się, że też jestem za głupia na dysputy z Filchem. Szczególnie przed pierwszą kawą. Dzięki za przechowanie maszyny!

– Nie ma za co. Polecamy się na przyszłość.

Gdy wyszła z biura, które znajdowało się na parterze, centralnie naprzeciwko fontanny, miała ochotę usiąść na tych pieprzonych marmurach, na środku hallu, i znowu zacząć płakać – bardziej ze stresu, niż z jakiegokolwiek innego powodu. Nerwy miała napięte do granic wytrzymałości. Powiedzieć, nie powiedzieć, powiedzieć… Wiedziała, że nie wolno jej zataić tak ważnej sprawy, była w końcu, na litość!, urzędnikiem państwowym! Ale Sylvii zdradzać nie chciała. Pozostawało więc tak opowiedzieć całą historię, żeby, jednocześnie, ostrzec McGonagall, i ocalić tyłek głupiej Sylvii, która chyba rozum straciła, skoro postanowiła narazić karierę dla kryminalisty.

Skoro Sylvia, sama jedna, odwiedzała Dołohowa w jego celi, mogła mu przynieść cokolwiek, włącznie z ładunkiem wybuchowym. Do Meblarni nie dało się wnieść żadnych przedmiotów obłożonych klątwami, odpadały też złe uroki, ale niemagiczne rzeczy, których nie prześwietlono na taśmociągu, były nie do wykrycia. Erica nie miała pojęcia, co, i czy w ogóle, Sylvia przekazała Dołohowowi (może chciała z nim tylko porozmawiać?), ale przeczucie jej mówiło, że nie chodziło o żadne laurki ani chusteczki z własnoręcznie wyhaftowanym wyznaniem miłości.

Dołohow planował jakąś „niespodziankę”. W dodatku, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, zamierzał odpalić te „fajerwerki” podczas własnego procesu, który miał się rozpocząć – Erica zerknęła na zegarek – dokładnie za pięć godzin. Co oznaczało, że ona sama ma dokładnie pięć godzin na to, żeby wymyślić coś sensownego. Coś, co uratuje sytuację i zadowoli wszystkie strony jednocześnie.

A może przesadzam? Może jestem tak zmęczona, że mój mózg produkuje kiepskie fabuły, które nie mają nic wspólnego z rzeczywistością?

Nie. Filch widział to samo, co ja. Sylvia była wczoraj u Dołohowa, chociaż nie wpisała się do księgi wejść-wyjść – strażnik przymknął na to oko, jak na wszystko, co robiła, bo najzwyczajniej w świecie chciał ją przelecieć. Może zresztą już to zrobili. W każdym razie fakty są takie, że weszła do celi, tej, do której przenieśli Dołohowa dwa dni przed procesem. Sama, czego robić nie powinna, bo zakazuje tego regulamin. Nie masz omamów, Erico Fitzgerald, musisz zaufać własnym oczom, bo w przeciwnym razie zupełnie zwariujesz!

Istniała jeszcze ewentualność, że ktoś z „góry” zlecił Sylvii jakąś misję, że działała za zgodą i wiedzą naczelnika. Ale, w takim razie, czemu nie podpisała się na liście, jak każdy odwiedzający?

– No, widzę, że jesteś już gotowa – powiedziała McGonagall, która zdążyła już zejść na parter i czekała na Ericę przy fontannie. – Świetnie. Więźniarka będzie tu za chwilę, dowiedziałam się, że wyjechali już z Meblarni. Dadzą nam znać, jak Dołohow trafi do celi na dole, gdzie zaczeka do rozprawy. Właściwie… – Prokuratorka zmarszczyła brwi. Erica podążyła za jej spojrzeniem i zobaczyła sędziego Croucha, który właśnie wchodził do budynku. – Właściwie możesz już pójść do lochów. Poczekasz na mnie w dyżurce. Za chwilę do ciebie dołączę.

– Dobrze. – Erica zacisnęła palce na maszynie, która powoli zaczynała jej ciążyć. Niestety, to nie była dobra chwila na zwierzenia. Wyglądało na to, że McGonagall dowie się o wszystkim dopiero po przesłuchaniu. – Sprawdzę, co się tam dzieje. Zbadam teren.

– Erico?

– Słucham? – Odwróciła się, słysząc głos szefowej. Była już wtedy w połowie drogi do windy.

– Na pewno dasz sobie radę?

– Oczywiście – odparła na tyle przekonująco, że sama prawie w to uwierzyła.

*

Tak naprawdę nie powinna rozmawiać z Bartym: na pewno nie przed procesem Dołohowa i na pewno nie po tym, jak Phin trafił do szpitala. A jednak, gdy tylko go zobaczyła, specjalnie zamarudziła przy fontannie nieco dłużej, tylko po to, żeby musiał ją minąć w drodze do gabinetu.

Oczywiście, jak zwykle wyglądał nieskazitelnie, ale Minerwa znała go zbyt długo, żeby dać się nabrać na dobrze odprasowany garnitur, białe mankiety i wodę kolońską. Barty był kłębkiem nerwów. Nie okazywał tego, bo przez lata funkcjonowania w świecie dyplomacji nauczył się maskować emocje, ale stres zjadał go od środka kawałek po kawałku, rujnując mu zdrowie. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, wysiądzie mu serce, pomyślała, zagryzając wargi. Przez te procesy oboje, prędzej czy później, wylądujemy na ostrym dyżurze.

– Dzień dobry, Minerwo – powiedział, przystając obok niej. Ściągnął kapelusz. Miała ochotę przyciągnąć go do siebie i wsunąć palce w jego włosy, nadal gęste, chociaż z wieloma siwymi pasmami, ale oczywiście niczego podobnego nie zrobiła. Na wszelki wypadek odsunęła się na bezpieczną odległość. – Słyszałem… słyszałem o Phinie. Co mówią lekarze?

– Przysięgam, że jeśli jeszcze raz ktoś mnie o to zapyta, nie wytrzymam i wysadzę tę budę w powietrze – powiedziała spokojnie, mając na myśli budynek ministerstwa. – Możesz mi powiedzieć, jaki idiota wpadł na to, żeby zbudować tutaj to szkaradztwo? – wskazała fontannę.

– Zapewne ten sam, który zajął się wystrojem mojego gabinetu – odparł Crouch. – Chodź – zrobił gest, jakby chciał ją objąć ramieniem, ale wycofał się w ostatniej chwili. – Napijemy się kawy.

– Nie mogę, zaraz mam przesłuchanie.

– Pięć minut, Min. Tyle czasu cię chyba nie zbawi?

Wahała się ułamek sekundy, a potem skinęła głową. Poprawiła pasek przy torbie, w której, jak zwykle, nosiła zbyt dużo rzeczy, głównie papierów, i poszła z Crouchem do windy. Jego gabinet, podobnie jak wszystkie, sędziowskie pokoje, znajdował się na trzecim piętrze, w tym skrzydle budynku, w którym mieścił się Wizengamot. Mimo wczesnej pory, kręciło się tutaj wielu pracowników, głównie sekretarzy, co niespecjalnie Minerwę zdziwiło – mieli na wokandzie proces Dołohowa, a to wymagało wielu przygotowań, więc urzędnicy, technicy, strażnicy, ba, nawet personel pomocniczy, stawali na głowie, byleby tylko dopiąć wszystko na ostatni guzik. Wiadomo było, że na sali rozpraw pojawi się wielu ważnych gości, z ministrem na czele. Należało zapewnić im bezpieczeństwo. Dołohow był jednym z najbliższych współpracowników Riddle’a – a w każdym razie nigdy się go nie zaparł – dlatego można było przypuszczać, że słowa, które dzisiaj wypowie, jego postawa, każdy cholerny gest, wzbudzą wiele emocji i będą szeroko komentowane na łamach prasy. Minerwa czuła się tak, jakby wędrowała po linie, wysoko nad poziomem ziemi, nie mając absolutnie żadnego zabezpieczenia. Każdy powiew wiatru mógł ją zepchnąć w dół, ku zatraceniu, a wiadomo przecież, że podniesienie się po takim upadku graniczy z cudem.

Gdy tylko zamknęły się za nimi drzwi, Minerwa wylądowała w objęciach Barty’ego, nie bardzo zdając sobie sprawę, jakim sposobem. To był impuls. Stali tak, przytuleni do siebie, dłuższą chwilę. Minerwa opanowała się pierwsza. Wiedziała, że jeszcze dwie, trzy minuty, a zupełnie się rozklei, a na to nie mogła sobie teraz pozwolić.

– Nie martw się. Zrobię z niego miazgę – powiedziała nieco zduszonym głosem. – Nie zgodzę się na żadne kompromisy, wyślę tego skurwiela prosto na szubienicę.

– Wiem.

Między jej brwiami pojawiła się charakterystyczna, pionowa bruzda.

– To będzie trudna przeprawa, trochę jak rejs po nieznanych wodach. Lestrange’a znałam wcześniej, tysiące razy widziałam go na sali rozpraw, miałam niejakie pojęcie, co może zrobić, a czego nie, natomiast Dołohow… – urwała. – Co nie oznacza, że sobie nie poradzę. Mam na niego takie papiery, że wystarczyłoby ich, żeby skazać co najmniej dziesięciu zwykłych bandytów. Nie wywinie się. Na pewno nie tym razem.

– Wiem – powtórzył Barty, a ona musiała wziąć głęboki oddech, żeby się uspokoić. Czuła, że jej przyjaciel także drży, chociaż, podobnie jak ona, usilnie próbuje się opanować.

Zapadła cisza. Trwała bardzo długo.

– Barty… – odsunęła się od niego i spojrzała mu w oczy. – Z Phinem nie jest dobrze, być może… mówią, że to nieuleczalne. Mówią… zupełnie nie wiem, co robić.

Wytrzymał jej spojrzenie. Nawet nie mrugnął.

– Tego się nigdy nie wie, to przychodzi z czasem. Dzień po dniu, godzina po godzinie. Poradzisz sobie, Min, zawsze radziłaś sobie dużo lepiej ode mnie.

– Nieprawda.

– Prawda – pogłaskał ją po policzku. Przytrzymała jego dłoń. – Pamiętasz ten wieczór… wtedy, w kawiarni?

Oczywiście, że pamiętała! W jednej chwili, cały jej dotychczasowy świat runął w gruzy i została sama jedna, w pustce, dryfując nie wiadomo dokąd i w jakim celu, skazana na szukanie jakiejkolwiek punktu zaczepianie. Żeby przetrwać. Jak mogłaby o tym zapomnieć?

– To ja zawsze byłem tym słabszym ogniwem – kontynuował Barty. – To ja uciekałem, robiłem uniki, lawirowałem, szukałem najłatwiejszych wyjść z sytuacji, ty natomiast… robiłaś dokładnie to, co powinnaś, Minerwo McGonagall.

Bruzda między brwiami Minerwy pogłębiła się jeszcze bardziej.

– Gdybym robiła to, co powinnam, siedziałabym teraz przy nim, w szpitalu. – Głos jej stwardniał. Odsunęła się od Barty’ego i poprawiła garsonkę. – Nie, Barty. Może w pracy faktycznie robię to, co powinnam, ale w życiu działam kompletnie na opak. Naprawdę nie mam czasu na kawę – dodała. – Więźniarka na pewno już przyjechała, muszę zejść do podziemi.

Skinął głową. Wyglądał teraz na bardziej zmęczonego, niż wtedy, gdy spotkali się na parterze, chociaż od tego czasu minęło zaledwie dwadzieścia minut.

– Nie daj się sprowokować – powiedział jeszcze, zanim wyszła. – Dołohow to niebezpieczny wariat i na pewno będzie próbował różnych sztuczek. Nie możesz mu na to pozwolić.

– Nie mam takiego zamiaru – odparła.

*

– Ptaszki ćwierkają, że zgubiliście ważnego więźnia – powiedział Dołohow, gdy usadowiła się naprzeciwko niego przy stole.

Ręce i nogi miał skute, a na jego szyi połyskiwała obroża, która miała stłumić wszelkie, potencjalne erupcje magicznej energii. Teoretycznie, nie stanowił żadnego zagrożenia: nie mógł korzystać ani z magii, ani z siły fizycznej i był pod zupełną kontrolą strażników, którzy monitorowali każdy jego oddech. Mimo to, Minerwa czuła w jego obecności irracjonalny niepokój. Nie ona jedna. Erica, siedząca z maszyną przy drugim, mniejszym stole, wyglądała tak, jakby za moment miała zemdleć ze strachu. Drżącymi rękami przygotowała papier, wcisnęła go, gdzie trzeba, po czym u góry strony wystukała datę i nagłówek, dokładnie tak, jak robiła to tysiące razy wcześniej.

– A od kiedy wsłuchujesz się w świergot ptaszków, Dołohow? – Minerwa uniosła brwi. – Taki z ciebie wielbiciel natury?

Tamten roześmiał się głośno, rubasznie. Zabrzęczał kajdanami na rękach, a potem położył oba łokcie na stole i spojrzał na prokuratorkę wyzywająco.

– Z podziwianiem natury mam ostatnio niejakie problemy – odparł – ale radzę sobie, jak mogę. To prawda, że Karkarow wam uciekł, zanim przekazaliście go Ruskim? A może sami mu w tym pomogliście, żeby wam, z wdzięczności, wybudował jakieś śmiercionośne ustrojstwo?

Dołohow, w przeciwieństwie do Karkarowa, mieszkał w Wielkiej Brytanii od dwunastego roku życia, więc jego angielski był ostentacyjnie płynny i zalatywał spelunami, w których Anton się wychowywał. Nie zapominał słów i nie podpierał się obcymi wyrażeniami, za to, gdy się rozochocił, perorował niemal jak pijany doker. Gdyby Minerwa nie wiedziała, skąd pochodził naprawdę, po jego wymowie nie domyśliłaby się tego na pewno A jednak – słyszała to kilkukrotnie na własne uszy – gdy zaistniała potrzeba, przechodził na rosyjski od razu, bez wahania i specjalnych problemów.

No dobrze, pomyślała, rozkładając przed sobą notatki, obserwowana przez parę czujnych, bezczelnych oczu, pamiętaj, że nie prowadzisz już śledztwa, śledztwo zostało zakończone. Przyszłaś tutaj wybadać sytuację, nic więcej.

Udała, że zaczyna notować.

Dołohow znów się roześmiał.

– Oj, czyli jednak to nie wasza sprawka! – stwierdził triumfalnie, prostując plecy. Znów zabrzęczały kajdanki. – Stary, dobry Igor przerobił was na szaro! Ciekawe, bardzo ciekawe. Gdybym tak skurwiela nie lubił, pewnie musiałbym go zacząć podziwiać.

– Dlaczego nie lubisz Igora Karkarowa, Dołohow?

– Mów mi Anton.

Uśmiech Minerwy mógłby zamrozić wodę w szklance.

– Dlaczego nie lubisz Igora Karkarowa, Dołohow? – powtórzyła, wytrzymując jego spojrzenie. – Czyżbyście mieli ze sobą na pieńku?

Po tym, jak Karkarow zniknął z radarów, na trasie między sądem (większość rozpraw odbywała się właśnie tam, na skrzyżowaniu Rzemieślniczej i Alei Alchemików), a Azkabanem, wybuchła wielka afera, więc Minerwa nie była zdziwiona, że wieści dotarły nawet do Nibylandii. Nadal zgrzytała zębami na samą myśl o tamtym zdarzeniu – dali się podejść jak dzieci, stracili ważnego więźnia, co w konsekwencji doprowadziło do katastrofy dyplomatycznej na linii Londyn–Moskwa, bo przecież Karkarow miał zostać deportowany i osądzony w ojczystym kraju. Ambasador Rawczenko nigdy nie był taki wściekły! Właściwie zupełnie zerwano komunikację, pomijając noty dyplomatyczne, które ziały wrogością i zawierały głównie ponaglenia, żeby jak najszybciej rozwikłać zagadkę napaści na konwój. Nie obchodzi nas, jak to zrobicie, ale macie nam dostarczyć więźnia, tak, jak było ustalone, do tego i tego dnia. W przeciwnym razie… i tu padały groźby, mniej lub bardziej zawoalowane, z przewagą tych zupełnie otwartych. Minerwa zdawała sobie sprawę, że zanim stosunki z magami ze Związku Radzieckiego znów się unormują, minie wiele miesięcy, jeśli nie lat.

– Ja? Z Igorem? – Dołohow nie spuszczał wzroku z Minerwy. Śledził każdy jej gest, ruch i grymas twarzy, jakby próbował czytać jej w myślach, chociaż, rzecz jasna, nie istniała taka możliwość, nie przy takich zabezpieczeniach. – No cóż, jakby to pani powiedzieć, pani prokurator… – uśmiechnął się paskudnie. – Nikt nie kocha donosicieli, mam rację?

– Och, nie tylko Karkarow mówił na przesłuchaniach ciekawe rzeczy, inni także śpiewali jak z nut – zauważyła obojętnie. Na kartce, którą miała przed sobą, napisała drukowanymi literami: „JEST ZBYT SPOKOJNY”, a potem podniosła długopis do ust. – Dlatego myślę, Dołohow, że twoja niechęć wynika z czegoś innego. Może z tego, że Karkarow tak szybko wkradł się w łaski Riddle’a? A może dlatego, że w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, potrafił dodać dwa do dwóch i nie wychodziło mu osiem?

– A ja myślę – w jego głosie zabrzmiało rozbawienie – że nic pani nie rozumie, pani prokurator. I bardzo, ale to bardzo to panią wkurza.

Zmarszczyła brwi i wcześniej nagryzmolone zdanie podkreśliła podwójną linią. Dopisała znak zapytania i wzięła go w kółko. Coś było nie tak, czuła to, ale nie potrafiła sprecyzować, co konkretnie.

Anton Dołohow nie należał do ludzi, którzy trzymają nerwy na wodzy, wręcz przeciwnie: reagował szybciej, niż pomyślał, a wszystko, co czuł, od razu odbijało się w jego działaniu. Był jak przerośnięte dziecko: chciał zjeść ciastko, to je sobie brał, a jak nie mógł, to wpadał w złość i biada temu, kto znalazł się wtedy w zasięgu jego ręki. Więzienny psychiatra stwierdził u niego ciężkie zaburzenia. Ten facet, pomyślała Minerwa, przypatrując się Dołohowowi zza szkieł okularów, które specjalnie włożyła na tę okazję, nie ma pojęcia, co jest dobre, a co złe, i funkcjonuje w świecie bez żadnych barier. Zabija bez oporów, a potem idzie na wódkę i bawi się do rana, zupełnie szczerze, jakby nie widział w tym żadnej sprzeczności. Folguje najprymitywniejszym instynktom. A mimo to… mimo to…

„NIE JEST TAKIM IDIOTĄ, JAKIEGO ZGRYWA”, napisała na kartce, chociaż nie była to zbyt odkrywcza konkluzja. O tym wiedziała już przecież wcześniej.

– Tak. – Postanowiła zagrać inaczej. – To prawda, wiele rzeczy mnie wkurza, a zniknięcie Karkarowa znajduje się u szczytu tej listy. Pofatygowałam się tutaj, żeby dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej. Na przykład tego, czy to przypadkiem nie ty za tym stoisz, Dołohow.

– Ja? – Więzień podrapał się po brodzie. – Za zniknięciem Karkarowa? Chyba mnie pani przecenia, pani prokurator. Od jakiegoś czasu siedzę w więzieniu. Jakim sposobem miałbym zorganizować napad na konwój? Przecież nawet nie pozwalacie nam nigdzie zadzwonić!

Wrażenie nieadekwatności zachowania do sytuacji wzrastało i Minerwa była coraz bardziej pewna, że dzieje się – lub zdarzy – coś niedobrego. Oczywiście mogła być przewrażliwiona, brak snu i stres robiły swoje, ale lata praktyki sądowej mówiły jej, żeby zaufać instynktowi. Dołohow, rozwalony na krześle, tak, jakby siedział w barze, nad kuflem piwa, wyglądał nie tylko na spokojnego, ale przede wszystkim, na bardzo zadowolonego z siebie. Gdyby chodziło o kogoś innego, na przykład o Lestrange’a, Minerwa pomyślałaby, że to gra pozorów, ale Dołohow był Dołohowem: w jego przypadku udawanie po prostu nie wchodziło w grę. Skoro wyglądał na spokojnego i zadowolonego, to BYŁ spokojny i zadowolony, a to nie wróżyło niczego dobrego, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że za kilka godzin miał się rozpocząć jego proces.

„PUŁAPKA”, napisała na środku kartki i, po namyśle, dodała trzy wykrzykniki. Tak, teraz była już niemal pewna, że Dołohow zamierza wykręcić im jakiś numer, równie paskudny, lub jeszcze gorszy, niż ucieczka Igora Karkarowa. Ciarki przemknęły jej po plecach. Tylko jaki, na diabła? Przecież nie zdoła uciec ze strzeżonej sali rozpraw, na pewno nie z obrożą na szyi, a gdyby ktoś spróbował go odbić, nadziałby się nie tylko na klątwy (całą masę najgorszych czarów, jakie tylko zdołali wymyślić fachowcy Ala Moody’ego), ale też na oddział świetnie wyszkolonych żołnierzy. Nie, ucieczka wchodziła w grę. A skoro nie ucieczka, to…

– Czyli, jak rozumiem, żaden z twoich kumpli nie miał nic wspólnego z tą westernową akcją? – zapytała sucho, pilnując mimiki, żeby się przypadkiem nie zdradzić. – Nie patrz tak, Dołohow – zmrużyła oczy – dobrze wiem, że nie wyłapaliśmy wszystkich, niedobitki nadal kryją się po lasach. Skoro tak bardzo nie lubisz Karkarowa, może szepnąłeś komuś słówko i…

– Po jaką cholerę miałbym to robić? – Nie dał jej dokończyć. – Nic mnie tak ostatnio nie ubawiło, jak wyrok, który skazał tego szczura na powrót na łono matuszki Rosji. To było piękne! Opiłbym tę wiadomość, gdybym tylko miał czym.

– No ja nie wiem, po co, Dołohow – żachnęła się Minerwa. – Żeby go zabić? Uratować? Wystrzelić w kosmos? Ty tu jesteś specjalistą od brudnej roboty, więc ty mi to z łaski swojej wyjaśnij!

Śmierciożerca pokręcił głową. W jego oczach nadal błyskało rozbawienie, ale było też coś więcej: może zapowiedź irytacji, a może po prostu niechęć do niej samej, do prokuratorki, która zadaje głupie pytania. Minerwa przyglądała się dłoniom Dołohowa, dużym, zniszczonym, dłoniom robotnika portowego albo budowlańca, i myślała o tym dniu, gdy doszły do niej pierwsze informacje o masakrach na przedmieściach Londynu. Najpierw niejasne, sprzeczne, potem coraz bardziej klarowne i przerażające w swej bezpośredniości. Tylu i tylu zabitych, tylu rannych, lej jak po bombie w miejscu bloków, ludzie w panice uciekają w kierunku centrum, straż pożarna nie może ugasić pożarów. W jednym z tych bloków mieszkała Alice, koleżanka Minerwy, razem z rodziną, w innym jej kuzynka z trójką synów: dziesięć, dwanaście i siedemnaście lat. Chyba każdy stracił wtedy kogoś bliskiego, bo Lefaje były najludniejszą dzielnicą magicznego Londynu. Najludniejszą, najbiedniejszą i najgorzej chronioną. W dodatku najbardziej buntowniczą. Odkąd Riddle, w wyniku zamachu stanu doszedł do władzy, ogień rewolty ćmił się tam nieustannie, co jakiś czas krwawo tłumiony przez „trupie główki”. Aż pewnego dnia miarka się przebrała i do akcji wysłano oddział Dołohowa, który, nie bawiąc się w delikatność, wysadził w powietrze cały kwartał, tak, że z bloków, sklepów i ulic zostały zgliszcza.

– Nie – powiedział w końcu Dołohow. Twardo, bez śladu kpiny w głosie. Minerwa usłyszała, że Erice coś spadło: może teczka, może zeszyt, ale nie odwróciła się, żeby to sprawdzić, zbyt zajęta wpatrywaniem się w więźnia. – W to mnie pani nie wrobi. Różne rzeczy w życiu zrobiłem, ale tak się składa, że ze zniknięciem Igora Karkarowa nie miałem nic wspólnego. Skoro go zgubiliście, to go teraz szukajcie! – parsknął. – A mnie dajcie spokój, bo i tak wam niczego nie powiem.

I to był koniec rozmowy, Minerwa zrozumiała to od razu. Nie, nie była rozczarowana – ostatecznie nie chodziło jej wcale o Karkarowa (chociaż byłoby miło dowiedzieć się na ten temat czegoś nowego), tylko o to, żeby wybadać tego skurwiela, którego miała dzisiaj oskarżać. Ale i tak poczuła się trochę nieswojo. Szczególnie wtedy, gdy, zanim zdążyła zareagować – ściąć Dołohowa jakimś ironicznym tekstem, że czego jak czego, ale spokoju to już w życiu nie doświadczy – zgrzytnęły zamki i w drzwiach stanęła sekretarka w eleganckiej garsonce, a tuż za nią pojawił się mecenas Levi Schneider. Tłusty, czerwony i, jak zwykle, epatujący hollywoodzkim oburzeniem.

– A co tu się wyprawia? – pogroził Minerwie palcem, jakby był profesorem, a ona niesforną uczennicą. Byłoby to prawie śmieszne, gdyby nie było takie irytujące. – Przesłuchania? Przed rozprawą? A fe, Minerwo, nie sądziłem, że posuniesz się do takich metod!

Nie reagując na zaczepkę, spokojnie wstała i zaczęła układać dokumenty w teczce. Od razu rzucił jej się w oczy największy napis na kartce – podkreślone kilkukrotnie słowo PUŁAPKA – i miała świadomość, że Dołohow też go na pewno zauważył. Dobrze, pomyślała, może czymś się zdradzi w ostatniej chwili. Zacisnęła wargi w wąską kreskę i spojrzała na Ericę, dając jej znać, żeby też przygotowywała się już do wyjścia, co też dziewczyna rychło uczyniła. O dziwo nie zemdlawszy w trakcie.

– Przecież dostałeś moje pismo, Levi. – Minerwa z rozmachem zasunęła zamek przy torbie. Podniosła głowę. – Dostałam zezwolenie. Prowadzimy śledztwo w sprawie zaginięcia Igora Karkarowa, jakbyś przypadkiem zapomniał.

– I dlatego przesłuchujesz mojego klienta kilka godzin przed rozprawą? – Schneider chyba dobrze się bawił. W przeciwieństwie do jego sekretarki, która wyglądała na skonsternowaną, a w dodatku raz po raz zerkała na Dołohowa, jak na egzotyczne zwierzę zamknięte w klatce. – No cóż. Na pewno nie pozostawię tego bez reakcji – uśmiechnął się złośliwie, przebierając tłustymi, krótkimi paluchami, na których błyskały sygnety. – Ciekawe, co na twoje „pozwolenia” powie komisja do spraw etyki… – znacząco zawiesił głos. – A propos: skończyłaś już, Minerwo? Czy masz jeszcze jakieś pytania do pana Dołohowa? Może porozmawiamy wspólnie?

Chuj, pomyślała Minerwa i obiecała sobie, że prędzej czy później powie to głośno. Ale może niekoniecznie dzisiaj.

– Tak – odparła spokojnie i ruszyła w kierunku drzwi. – Dziękuję za rozmowę – rzuciła w kierunku Dołohowa, który znowu rozsiadł się na krześle jak stały klient pubu, wyciągając przed siebie nogi. Dziwne, że nie położył ich na blacie stołu. – Była bardzo interesująca.

Coś uderzyło… nie, coś rąbnęło o ziemię, aż podłoga zadrżała. Maszyna do pisania rozpadła się na części, a Erica, wystraszona, wymamrotała „przepraszam” i rzuciła się ją zbierać. Robiła to tak niezbornie, że to, co podnosiła, zaraz znów upuszczała, i w końcu Sylvia, sekretarka, towarzysząca Leviemu, nie wytrzymała i schyliła się, żeby jej pomóc. Razem jakoś sobie poradziły – tyle, że maszyna, pęknięta i pokrzywiona, wyglądała teraz jak obraz nędzy i rozpaczy, i na pewno wymagała naprawy.

Minerwa poczuła nagle, że ktoś jej się przypatruje… no tak, Anton Dołohow. Nieustannie wlepiał w nią oczy, chociaż wszyscy pozostali, włącznie z adwokatem, zajęli się rozbitą maszyną Eriki.

– Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie – powiedział niespodziewanie. – Pani prokurator McGonagall.

Czy jej się zdawało, czy naprawdę zasalutował na jej cześć, niedbale i jakby prześmiewczo? Znowu te cholerne ciarki na plecach. Uczucie, że coś jej umyka. Ten człowiek, mimo że w zasadzie stał już nad grobem, sprawiał, że traciła grunt pod nogami, a tego nie lubiła najbardziej na świecie.

*

– Co ty wyprawiasz? – zdążyła szepnąć do Sylvii, gdy obie klęczały na podłodze, zbierając rozsypane części mechanizmu. Koleżanka spojrzała na nią okrągłymi ze zdziwienia oczami. Zastygła na ułamek sekundy, ale błyskawicznie się opanowała i wcisnęła Erice do ręki kilka śrubek i pękniętą klawiaturę. Potem wstała.

– Nie widzisz? Próbuję ci pomóc – odparła szybko. – Tam jeszcze coś leży, spójrz tylko! – wskazała kąt celi.

Miała rację, ostatnią śrubkę Erica znalazła pod ścianą. Tak jej się ręce trzęsły, że z trudem podniosła błyszczący kawałek metalu i dołożyła go do pozostałych. Nie miała już wątpliwości – zachowanie Sylvii, jej mimika, sposób, w jaki patrzyła na Dołohowa, chociaż on zupełnie ją ignorował, wszystko wskazywało na to, że zrobiła coś, czego nie powinna. A miała ku temu sporo okazji, bo odkąd przydzielono ją do pomocy adwokatom, spędzała dużo czasu na przesłuchaniach i miała swobodny dostęp do wszystkich danych.

– Co zrobiłaś? Sylvia! – To już nie był szept, tylko niemal syk. Całe szczęście ani McGonagall, ani mecenas Schneider, nie zwracali na nie uwagi, zajęci wyliczaniem swoich wzajemnych niekompetencji. Dołohow natomiast, no cóż, musiał mieć ubaw, gdy tego słuchał. Aczkolwiek, sądząc po wyrazie jego twarzy, wydawał się bardziej znudzony, niż zainteresowany, jakby wszystko, co się działo w jego celi, już go nie dotyczyło, jakby…

 _O Boże_.

Chyba nie dostarczyła mu czegoś, czym mógłby się zabić?

– Cicho – usłyszała głos koleżanki. – Cicho bądź.

Obie zamilkły. Erica miała wrażenie, że za moment się udusi, atak paniki zbliżał się nieubłaganie, ale w tym momencie McGonagall powiedziała: Wychodzimy!, i pierwsza podeszła do drzwi, więc dziewczynie nie pozostało nic innego, jak tylko pójść w ślady szefowej. Z trudem dźwignęła _zwłoki_ – słowo „zwłoki” rozbłysło w jej głowie jak neonowy napis nad drzwiami jakiegoś lokalu – swojej maszyny, i to nie dlatego, że były ciężkie, ale z powodu śliskich od potu palców. Marzyła tylko o tym, żeby jak najszybciej stamtąd uciec… a jednocześnie miała ochotę stanąć na środku celi i zacząć wrzeszczeć, żeby się wszyscy nareszcie opamiętali.

– Pani prokurator… – zaczęła, gdy znalazły się na korytarzu, ale McGonagall pokręciła tylko głową. Prokuratorka była nie tyle zła, co raczej zamyślona i rozdygotana wewnętrznie, a to nie zdarzało jej się często. Mimo to, Erica wiedziała, że musi chociaż spróbować. – Pani prokurator, muszę pani coś…

– Później – usłyszała. – Wracaj na górę.

– Ale…

– I przyślij do mnie Ruth, jak tylko ją spotkasz.

Już-już brała oddech, żeby mimo wszystko zacząć opowieść o Sylvii i o tym, co zobaczyli z Filchem, gdy wychodzili wczoraj z archiwum w Meblarni, ale w tym momencie przyjechała winda, z której wysiadło kilku aurorów, przez co na korytarzu zrobiło się tłoczno i gwarno. Zanim Erica spostrzegła, co się dzieje, McGonagall była już w połowie drogi do schodów, a potem zniknęła jej z oczu, porwana przez tłum urzędników z różnych wydziałów, którzy albo dopiero przyszli do pracy, albo od rana załatwiali pilne sprawy. Pościg przestawał mieć rację bytu. Jedyne, co Erica mogła zrobić w tej sytuacji, to zaczekać na windę i poszukać panny Bloomfield, zgodnie z poleceniem szefowej. Pomysł, żeby wtajemniczyć we wszystko Ruth, chociaż karkołomny, nie był wcale taki głupi! Istniała szansa, że młodsza prawniczka nie tylko nie wyśmieje Eriki, ale będzie też wiedziała, co zrobić, żeby powstrzymać nadchodzącą katastrofę.

– „Przyślij ją do mnie…” – powtórzyła na głos słowa McGonagall. – „Do mnie”, czyli gdzie? Od razu na salę rozpraw? Do kawiarni? Palarni…? – westchnęła i pokręciła głową. Z tego wszystkiego palarnia wydawała się najbardziej prawdopodobną opcją.

Chwilę później Erica stała już w windzie, modląc się, żeby to cholerne ustrojstwo jechało szybciej, bo tego dnia wlokło się, tak, jakby ktoś z obsługi technicznej uprawiał dywersję. Na parterze dosiadło się kilka osób. Zapachniało pieczywem i gazetami świeżo odebranymi z drukarni. Erica zamknęła oczy, żeby opanować mdłości. Jedź szybciej, prosiła, mimo uszu puszczając idiotyczną wymianę zdań, biurowe ploteczki i dyskusję na temat ostatnich wahań na giełdzie. Proszę. Szybciej. Wreszcie zadzwonił dzwonek i drzwi się rozsunęły. Niestety wkrótce się okazało, że Ruth Bloomfield nie dotarła jeszcze do ministerstwa, więc cały plan runął jak budowla z domino. „Koryto” było puste. Ktoś tu, co prawda, wpadł na chwilę, sądząc po brudnym kubku z fusami oblepiającymi ścianki, ale był to raczej Turek, niż Ruth, bo ona zwykle wybierała szklanki.

Co robić? Co ja mam robić, do cholery? Zrozpaczona rozejrzała się po pokoju, jakby spodziewała się, że gdzieś tutaj, między papierami zalegającymi na biurkach, znajdzie jakąś podpowiedź. Oczywiście nic podobnego się nie zdarzyło. Dlatego ostatecznie usiadła na krześle i oparła głowę na dłoniach, jakby nagle zabrakło jej sił na cokolwiek. Wszędzie widziała wyłącznie przeszkody: ściany bez drzwi, ostrokoły i druty kolczaste. O Boże, Boże, Boże, powtarzała bez przerwy, nie dlatego, że taka była wierząca (ostatni raz widziała wnętrze kościoła na ślubie swojej kuzynki cztery lata temu), ale po prostu tylko takie słowo przychodziło jej teraz do głowy. Boże, to się źle skończy, jestem tego pewna. Dlaczego nikt mnie nigdy nie słucha? Dlaczego jestem takim bezużytecznym tchórzem?

– Medytujesz?

Aż podskoczyła, słysząc ten głos. Momentalnie oblał ją zimny pot.

Ruth Bloomfield, jak zwykle umalowana jak gwiazda filmowa (Prawniczka uwielbiała czerwone szminki, im czerwieńsze, tym lepiej. To moje barwy ochronne, mówiła.) ściągała właśnie płaszcz i wieszała go na wieszaku, uważając, żeby się przy tym nie pogniótł. Zerkała przy tym na Erikę z wyraźnym rozbawieniem.

– Ej, co się dzieje? – Nie wytrzymała w końcu. Wygładziła rękaw płaszcza i podeszła do stołu. – Wyglądasz, jakbyś zobaczyła ducha. To znaczy ja wiem, że jest bardzo rano, a oglądanie mnie o tej porze może być szokujące, ale od czasu do czasu nawet ja pojawiam się w pracy przed południem… A propos, widziałaś może Minerwę? – zmieniła temat, sięgając po pustą szklankę. Przyjrzała jej się krytycznie, ale widocznie uznała, że ujdzie w tłoku, bo po chwili namysłu nalała do niej wody ze stojącej obok butelki. Wypiła wszystko jednym haustem.

Raz kozie śmierć, pomyślała wtedy Erica. Najwyżej mnie wyśmieje. Boże, jakby to było dobrze, gdyby się okazało, że moje podejrzenia są po prostu głupie!

Chwyciła Ruth za nadgarstek. Tamta spojrzała na nią ze zdziwieniem.

– Usiądź. Proszę. – Coś w jej głosie sprawiło, że prawniczka powstrzymała się od ironicznego komentarza, ba, od komentarza w ogóle. Uniosła brwi do góry, a potem przysunęła sobie krzesło. Erica nadal trzymała jej dłoń w swoich. – Pewnie mi nie uwierzysz, sama bym sobie nie uwierzyła na twoim miejscu, ale… – mówiła gorączkowo, chcąc powiedzieć wszystko jak najszybciej, póki miała jeszcze dość odwagi, no i chętnego słuchacza. A potem nagle, w ostatniej chwili, zmieniła zdanie i wypaliła: – Och, Ruth, to straszne, kompletnie absurdalne, ale chyba naprawdę coś do niego czuję!

Co ja wyprawiam? Dlaczego nie powiedziałam jej prawdy?

– Powoli, powoli! Spokojnie. – Dłoń Ruth była ciepła i sucha. Jej uścisk dodawał otuchy – Nic z tego nie rozumiem. Zacznij od początku, dobrze?

Erica wzięła głęboki oddech i pokiwała głową.

*

Nibylandia pożegnała go hałasem. Bum, bum, bum, pięści z całych sił uderzały w ściany, bum, bum, bum, jak tubylcze bębny, bum, bum, bum, towarzyszyły Dołohowowi od momentu, gdy wyszedł z celi, aż do chwili, gdy drzwi na korytarz stanęły przed nim otworem. W ten sposób pozostali więźniowie mówili mu „do widzenia”. A ponieważ nikt tutaj nie miał złudzeń, co do dalszych losów osadzonego numer AZ–PN001, „do widzenia” tak naprawdę znaczyło „żegnaj”.

Zanim wyszedł, uniósł obie ręce do góry. Wiedział, że jego towarzysze, chociaż zamknięci w celach, doskonale go widzą i potrafią odczytać ten gest. Dłonie zaciśnięte w pięści, a na każdej kostce wytatuowane V, symbol zwycięstwa. Właśnie tak. Przegrali bitwę, i owszem, ale do końca wojny, tej prawdziwej, było jeszcze daleko.

Wojna trwała nadal. Do ostatniego człowieka. Do ostatniej kropli krwi.

– Nie popisuj się, Dołohow – mruknął dementor, który go eskortował – bo ci łapy przetrącę i wylądujesz na stryczku biały od gipsu. Masz na to ochotę?

– Już jestem grzeczny, panie władzo. – Dołohow nie potrafił powstrzymać uśmiechu. – Chciałem tylko pożegnać kumpli.

– Już ty się nie martw, niedługo się spotkacie. W piekle. Hank! – rzucił z irytacją. – Gdzie te kajdanki? Przyniosłeś z magazynu?

Drugi dementor, ten Amerykanin, którego wszyscy mieli po dziurki w nosie, bo panoszył się po Nibylandii niczym udzielny władca, podszedł bliżej, pobrzękując żelastwem. Z wyraźną satysfakcją skuł Dołohowowi nogi, tak, że tamten z trudem się teraz poruszał. No cóż, daleko nie mieli – trzeba było przejść korytarz, potem drugi, aż na podwórze, gdzie parkowały więźniarki. Nawet skuty, Dołohow powinien tam dotrzeć w ciągu kilku zaledwie minut.

Jeśli wszystko dobrze pójdzie, w jego nowym „domu” czekał już na niego prezent w postaci małej, niegroźnie wyglądającej, tabletki. Takiej, która zadziała od razu, gdy tylko rozpuści się w ustach. Lepszej niż jakikolwiek cukierek.

Ta myśl sprawiła, że uśmiechnął się jeszcze szczerzej.

– Do diabła z wami wszystkimi – szepnął po rosyjsku. – Bawcie się dalej beze mnie.

**Londyn, rok 196…**

– Do diabła z wami! – splunął krwią. Jednego zęba nie było, a drugi wyraźnie się ruszał. Język zahaczał o szczerbę. – Nigdzie nie idę! Lepiej dobijcie mnie od razu, póki macie okazję.

Gliniarz wzruszył ramionami, jego towarzysz się zaśmiał. Mundurowi, psia ich jucha, żeby ich matki kiła przeżarła, tylko tego mu dzisiaj brakowało! Jakby naprawdę nie wystarczył wpierdol od starego Amosa, któremu się ubzdurało, że Dołohow puszcza na lewo jego towar. Ledwo się pozbierał po jednym, a już oberwał znowu, w dodatku po mordzie. Nie był to, delikatnie mówiąc, jego szczęśliwy dzień… ani tydzień… ani miesiąc, niech to wszystko cholera weźmie.

Łatwo nie będzie, pomyślał, kątem oka rejestrując dwa kontenery, które ktoś przepchnął na środek zaułka, tak, że zastawiały potencjalną drogę ucieczki. Ale kto wie, może się uda? Nie miał nic do stracenia. Wiedział, że jeśli nie spróbuje zwiać, teraz, natychmiast, to zawloką go na dołek, a stamtąd do poprawczaka dla magicznych wyrzutków, skąd ucieczka będzie o wiele trudniejsza. Z dwojga złego wolał więc zaryzykować „skok” przez mur, chociaż groziło to śmiercią lub kalectwem.

„Skok”, w jego prywatnym żargonie, oznaczał teleportację na małą odległość, na przykład z jednej ulicy na drugą. Przydatna umiejętność, zwłaszcza, gdy chcą cię pobić, wsadzić do pierdla, albo utopić w deszczówce. Teoretycznie, bez przeszkolenia nie powinno się tego robić, ale Anton żadnych kursów nie kończył, za to „skakał” intuicyjnie, odkąd tylko pamiętał, zanim nauczył się kląć po angielsku. To było tak naturalne, jak oddawanie moczu! Wystarczyło zaufać ciału, a ono robiło swoje – przenosiło cię tam, dokąd chciałeś, korzystając z zapasów „paliwa”, które gromadziło się pod skórą i wewnątrz piersi.

Słowem: „paliwo” Antoszka Dołohow określał magię.

– Nawet nie próbuj – ostrzegł starszy z gliniarzy. – Widzę, co kombinujesz! Jeden ruch i wprasuję cię w ziemię, suczy synu, masz na to moje słowo.

– Pierdol się, psie!

Gigantyczna, widmowa ręka, utkana z oparów, które cuchnęły gorzej niż wysypisko śmieci, chwyciła Dołohowa za kark, uniosła i z całej siły cisnęła nim o beton. Zabolało, i to jak! Kości zagruchotały jak szamańskie korale, przepowiadające, jakże trafnie, stłuczenia, otarcia i krew. Kurwa, moje kolano, jęknął w duchu Anton i byłby w tej samej sekundzie „skoczył” w nicość, nie zważając na konsekwencje – _pal licho, najwyżej urwie mi jaja_ – ale niestety, gliniarz przewidział jego ruch i błyskawicznie nałożył blokadę. Dobry był, skubany, za dobry jak na krawężnika, który zbiera z ulicy skażonych magią smarkaczy. Przecież to żołnierz, przemknęło Dołohowowi przez głowę i chyba wtedy, po raz pierwszy od dawna, poczuł napływ paniki, która rozlała się po jego ciele niczym fala gorąca, ma belki na uniformie, Matko Boska, komandosa po mnie wysłali, czy co? Taki jestem dla nich ważny? Tak się mnie boją?

Znowu splunął i tym razem, cholera, razem z krwią pozbył się prawej górnej trójki. W dodatku oko, to, w które oberwał na początku „rozmowy”, spuchło mu tak mocno, że widział przez nie tylko świetliste mazańce. Drugie działało bez zarzutu. Dzięki niemu, chwilę później ujrzał, tuż przy swojej twarzy, długi, sznurowany but ze śladami błota na skórze; but, który bardziej przypominał monstrum z dna piekieł, niż przedmiot codziennego użytku; but z metalowymi okuciami wzdłuż całe linii podeszwy. No przecież mnie nie kopnie, pomyślał Dołohow, usiłując się podnieść choćby na klęczki, bądź co bądź to gliniarz, oni nie mogą…

Ból był tak ostry, tak niespodziewany, że zamroczyło go na dobrych kilka sekund. Facet wiedział, gdzie kopać, żeby bolało najmocniej… i żeby nie zostało zbyt wiele śladów.

– Czyżby twój kumpel… – Anton jakimś cudem panował nad głosem, chociaż nad nerwami już niekoniecznie. – Twój kumpel nie lubi… patrzeć… na takie rzeczy? A może boisz się, że na ciebie doniesie… ty psie?

Kolejny cios popsuł mu coś w środku, tego Anton był pewny na sto procent. Krew chlusnęła przez usta, jak struga wymiocin, i uformowała ohydną kałużę na popękanym, rozjeżdżonym kołami ciężarówek, betonie. Przełyk palił żywym ogniem, podobnie jak brzuch i klatka piersiowa. „Paliwo” buzowało pod skórą Dołohowa jak czajnik na gazie, podsycane przez wściekłość i ból, ale blokada, rzucona przez gliniarza, uniemożliwiała zrobienie z niego użytku. Sytuacja nie wyglądała najpiękniej. Prawdę powiedziawszy, wyglądała gorzej niż źle i wszystko wskazywało na to, że tym razem Dołohow nie zdoła się z tego wyplątać w jednym kawałku.

– Zrozumieliśmy się, czy mam powtórzyć? – zapytał gliniarz cierpko i schylił się, żeby szarpnąć Dołohowa za włosy i spojrzeć mu w twarzy. – No słucham?

– T…ak – wydukał tamten, zły na siebie, że tak szybko pęka. Mówienie sprawiało mu kłopot. Wymagało zbyt dużego wysiłku. – Tak, ty popaprańcu. Jebany. Ja… Aaa!

Wrzasnął, gdy podeszwa wojskowego, podbitego metalem, buciora, zmiażdżyła mu palce lewej dłoni. Boże, kurwa, Boże, to już była przesada! Przecież nie uciekał, nie bronił się, nawet za dużo nie pyskował, leżał tutaj, jak cholerny tłumok, i czekał na zmiłowanie. Przez mózg Dołohowa, obok iskier bólu, przemknęła myśl, że być może gliniarz wcale nie zamierzał go zgarnąć, że chciał się tylko pobawić, a potem, gdy będzie po wszystkim, zostawi go na tyłach jakiejś garkuchni, w stercie odpadków, i zwali wszystko na porachunki gangów. Jeden trup więcej, jeden mniej, komu to zrobi różnicę? Szczególnie, jeśli to trup piętnastoletniego emigranta, który wyrósł w rynsztoku i zarabiał na chleb, wysługując się okolicznym handlarzom prochów.

– To świetnie. Świetnie, że się rozumiemy, szmaciarzu – usłyszał po chwili, która trwała co najmniej dekadę. Szumiało mu w uszach, więc głos gliniarza dobiegał do niego ze zniekształceniami, jak przez krótkofalówkę. Słowa zlewały się w jeden ciąg, co brzmiało mniej więcej jak _śiwetsierozumszmciarzu_ albo jeszcze gorzej. Mimo to, intencja była jasna. W głosie napastnika dźwięczała pogarda, chociaż Dołohow nie miał pojęcia, czy tamten gardzi nim dlatego, że jest ulicznikiem, nieszkolonym magiem czy może z powodu jego rosyjskiego pochodzenia.

Czuł za to, że „paliwo” w jego piersi zaczyna osiągać temperaturę wrzenia. Jeszcze minuta, dwie, i wydostanie się na zewnątrz, żeby zniszczyć wszystko, co stanie jej na drodze: domy, śmietniki, pranie na lince, rowery, puste flaszki, całą pieprzoną ulicę.

W oczach Dołohowa tańczyły płomienie. Było ich coraz więcej.

– Niesłychane – mruknął gliniarz, zakreślając różdżką łuk w powietrzu. Wzmocniona bariera zabuczała jak alarm. – Nie uwierzyłbym, gdybym tego nie zobaczył na własne oczy… Jak to możliwe, że czujniki nie zarejestrowały cię wcześniej, ty mały szczurze?

Nie spodziewał się odpowiedzi – rozmawiał sam ze sobą – i bardzo słusznie, bo Anton i tak nie był w stanie sformułować żadnego zdania. Przyciskał do siebie zmaltretowaną dłoń, która już zaczynała sinieć. Z nosa i kącików warg kapała mu krew.

– No, dobra. Wstawaj.

Zero reakcji. Katatonia. Wrażenie, że czaszkę ściskają gigantyczne obcęgi. W oczach Dołohowa tańczyły płomienie i było ich coraz więcej.

Do gliniarza podszedł ten drugi, młodszy, który zniknął na samym początku akcji, zanim doszło do rękoczynów. Teraz wrócił z torbą żarcia, jakieś drożdżówki, kiełbasa, dwie butelki piwa, i zapatrzył się na Dołohowa z mieszaniną strachu i zaskoczenia, jak na wściekłego psa, który uciekł z klatki. Czego jak czego, ale tego się nie spodziewał – wschodnia magia? O takim natężeniu? W Londynie? Na przedmieściach? W obszczanym przez pijaków zaułku? Nie, to chyba jakiś dowcip!

Młody, niewiele myśląc, rzucił torbę z wałówką i także wymamrotał zaklęcie, chociaż nie przyniosło to żadnych efektów, bo bariera Moody’ego działała bez zarzutu. Swoją drogą, niewielu magów na komisariacie potrafiłoby użyć takiego czaru, nie wspominając już o tym, że większość zwyczajnie nie miałaby jaj, żeby to zrobić. Bariera, co prawda, nie wylądowała jeszcze na liście „zaklęć zakazanych”, ale niepisana zasada głosiła: jeśli nie musisz, nie baw się w takie rzeczy, bo ktoś z ministerstwa z miłą chęcią dobierze ci się do dupy.

Oczywiście Alastor Moody, komendant aurorów, miał gdzieś zasady ustalane przez urzędasów, którzy świata nie widzieli poza własnym biurkiem. Wychodził z założenia, że gówno wiedzą i gówno mu mogą zrobić – w każdym razie dopóty, dopóki jest potrzebny i skutecznie wykonuje swoją robotę.

– O rany, szefie – jęknął Młody. – To…

– Kurewsko niewiarygodne? – dopowiedział Moody i postawił Rosjanina do pionu, niespecjalnie dbając o jego komfort. – Ano masz rację. Kurewsko niewiarygodne jest to, że nasi przepuścili tego gnojka przez granicę. Nie wiem, jego matka dupy im dała, że przegapili taką energię, czy po prostu tacy z nich fachowcy, jak ze mnie Matka Teresa? Podnieś, Młody, tę siatkę – dodał zupełnie innym tonem. – Chyba nie chcesz, żeby nam żarcie wilgocią prześmierdło?

Tamten szybko spełnił rozkaz dowódcy. Potem wcisnął ręce do kieszeni, że niby taki luzak, co wyglądało raczej śmiesznie niż „kozacko”. Moody z litości oszczędził mu komentarza na ten temat.

Miał teraz co innego na głowie.

I co ja mam zrobić z tym szczylem, myślał, próbując jednocześnie utrzymać barierę antymagiczną – siłą umysłu – i, fizycznie, Rosjanina, który przelewał mu się przez ręce, jak worek wypełniony deszczówką. Nie było to łatwe. Tak naprawdę najlepiej byłoby pieprznąć mu w łeb i zapomnieć o całej sprawie, ale aż żal marnować taki potencjał! Przecież ten dzieciak, deliberował dalej Moody, w pojedynkę mógłby naładować mocą połowę Londynu, taki jest silny, a w dodatku nie bardzo zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Może od razu zawieźć go do Instytutu, niech mu zrobią badania? Ostatecznie od tego są, banda rzeźników… Albo może – ta myśl wydała się Moody’emu bardziej kusząca – udać, że niczego nie widziałem, nie słyszałem, i puścić dzieciaka wolno, zapewniają mu dyskretny „ogon” w postaci agenta, który i tak zajmuje się inwigilacją całej dzielnicy?

Tak. To brzmiało całkiem sensownie. Szczególnie, że znając naukowców z Instytutu, można było zaryzykować proroctwo, że pod ich „opieką” dzieciak prędzej całkiem utraci magię, niż się do czegoś przyda. A najpewniej po prostu zdechnie, zniknie z papierów, i żaden z aurorów więcej go nie zobaczy.

– Ej, ej, nie śpimy, zwiedzamy. – Potrząsnął Rosjaninem, który ewidentnie odpływał w niebyt. Trudno powiedzieć, czy z powodu ran, czy bariery, ale raczej bariery, bo tacy jak on, nieszkolone, naturalne talenty, źle reagują na próby blokowania mocy. – Młody, chodź no tu bliżej, sam go nie dźwignę. Chwyć z drugiej strony!

– Co z nim robimy, szefie? – zapytał młodszy auror. – Bierzemy na dołek?

– A ma przy sobie jakieś prochy? Albo zakazane fanty?

Młody pomacał Rosjanina po kieszeniach, ale poza drobnymi i paczką fajek niczego nie znalazł. Żadnych naładowanych mocą śmieci, żadnych wspomagaczy z czarnego rynku, nic, co mogłoby go obciążyć. Facet był czysty… pomijając, oczywiście, buzującą w nim magię, która przekraczała wszystkie rozsądne limity.

– No nie ma, ale…

– No to o czym my rozmawiamy? – parsknął Moody. Wspólnymi siłami przetransportowali rannego chłopaka na drugi koniec ulicy, tam, gdzie znajdowało się tylne wejście garkuchni, i posadzili pod ścianą. Nie protestował. – Od takich rzeczy jest Urząd Imigracyjny, a nie aurorzy, chcesz, żeby się wkurwili, że się pchamy z buciorami na ich poletko?

Młody nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

– Ale od nierejestrowanych magów jesteśmy my – odważył się zauważyć. – Przecież ten chłopak to potencjalne zagrożenie, nie możemy go tak po prostu zostawić Imigracyjnym!

– Potencjalnym zagrożeniem – zironizował natychmiast Moody – to będę ja, we własnej osobie, jeśli w ciągu najbliższych dwudziestu sekund nie wezwiesz karetki. Powiedz, że pobicie, przedstaw się jako John Smith i nie marnuj dłużej mojego czasu. Zrozumiano?

– Ale… – zaczął znowu Młody, ale szybko się zreflektował. – Tak jest.

Gdy odszedł, Moody odetchnął z ulgą. Naprawdę nie chciało mu się kłócić z własnym podwładnym, szczególnie, że tamten miał świętą rację – ta sprawa tak się miała do Imigracyjnych, jak kwiat do kożucha! Oby tylko zachował swoje refleksje dla siebie. Całe szczęście był jeszcze na tyle nieopierzony i niepewny swoich racji, że manipulowanie nim nie nastręczało zbyt wielu problemów, więc Moody nie przejmował się zbytnio groźbą przecieku.

– Do wesela się zagoi – klepnął Rosjanina po ramieniu, a potem wstał i spojrzał na niego z góry. – Zaraz cię połatają, może nawet żryć dostaniesz przez parę dni za państwowe pieniądze. Same zalety, chłopczyku! Właściwie powinieneś mi podziękować.

Dołohow wymamrotał coś, co bynajmniej nie brzmiało jak podziękowanie, prędzej jak paskudny, rosyjski wulgaryzm. Mimo to, iskry w jego oczach trochę przygasły. Na dnie ciemnych źrenic tliła się jeszcze czerwień, ale, od biedy, mogła uchodzić za złudzenie optyczne lub odbicie neonu, który reklamował pobliski lombard. Nikt, kto spojrzałby na tego wyrostka, na jego stare, powycierane ubranie, skołtunione włosy, siniaki i skaleczenia, nie wpadłby na to, że ma do czynienia z niepoślednim talentem magicznym. Z diamentem wygrzebanym z dna rynsztoku. I bardzo dobrze, pomyślał Moody, niech nikt na to nie wpada, bo to mój diament i moje odkrycie, którego nikomu nie oddam. Jeśli dobrze pójdzie, za parę miesięcy będę miał z niego więcej pożytku, niż ze studenciaków po Hogwarie, oczywiście, o ile do tego czasu nikt go nie poczęstuje ołowiem. Niestety lub „stety”, tacy jak on rzadko dożywają trzydziestki.

Gliniarz wyciągnął papierosa, przypalił, zaciągnął się dymem. W zaułku cuchnęło jak diabli, ale jemu to nie przeszkadzało – przywykł do takich „aromatów” i, w pewnym sensie, zdołał je nawet polubić. Smród był jego punktem orientacyjnym. Dzięki niemu Moody wiedział, że znajduje się dokładnie tam, gdzie powinien, i robi to, do czego został stworzony przez siły wyższe.

– No dobra, czas na mnie – oznajmił w końcu, „wyciszając” barierę antymagiczną, jakby to była fajka, którą należy spetować. Nie bał się, że chłopak odwali coś głupiego w ostatnim momencie, był zbyt osłabiony na takie wyskoki. Potrzebował co najmniej godziny, żeby choć w części odzyskać swoją energię. – Słyszysz? Łapiduchy będą tu lada chwila!

– Jesteś… – Rosjanin rzucił mu wściekłe spojrzenie. Mówił niewyraźnie, zapewne z powodu wybitych zębów. – Jesteś kompletnym pojebem, koleś. Powinni… powinni cię wsadzić w kaftan, do apartamentu bez klamek.

Słysząc to, Moody uśmiechnął się cierpko.

– A widzisz? – mruknął, przydeptując peta. – Swój zawsze rozpozna swego! Myślę, że jeszcze się spotkamy, synku. Szybciej, niż ci się zdaje.

Z minuty na minutę jazgot syren stawał się coraz głośniejszy, co oznaczało, że karetka dotarła już na sąsiednią ulicę. Jeżeli Moody chciał stąd odejść nierozpoznany, powinien to zrobić jak najprędzej, najlepiej, no cóż, najlepiej właśnie _teraz_. Już. Dlatego raz jeszcze zerknął na Dołohowa, trochę z pogardą, a trochę z podziwem, bo jednak rzadko człowiek odkrywa takie skarby, a potem teleportował się z cichy trzaskiem. Zdążył dosłownie w ostatnim momencie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Spotykali się później wiele razy, w różnych okolicznościach, przed wojną i podczas jej trwania. Ten „raz” miał być ich ostatnim.

– Zestarzałeś się – powiedział Dołohow, gdy stanęli wraz z dementorami w połowie korytarza, żeby przepuścić generała Alastora Moody’ego, który zmierzał w przeciwnym kierunku. – Ludzie mają rację, wódka ci nie służy. Albo wojna. Może powinieneś przejść na emeryturę?

Z początku sądził, że tamten zignoruje zaczepkę, co zresztą, zgodnie z regulaminem, powinien był zrobić, ale tuż przy drzwiach Moody wrósł w podłoże na kilka sekund, a potem – nieoczekiwanie – zawrócił. Adiutant, który mu towarzyszył, wydawał się równie zaskoczony, co obstawa Dołohowa, ale nie próbował go zatrzymywać. 

– Ty za to wyglądasz kwitnąco – powiedział generał podchodząc jeszcze bliżej. Stali teraz z Dołohowem twarzą w twarz, mierząc się wzrokiem, jak bokserzy tuż przed walką. Z tym że w tym przypadku jeden miał skute ręce i nogi, a na sobie więzienne drelichy, drugi natomiast przyszedł do pracy w galowym mundurze, na którym błyszczało tysiąc i jeden odznaczeń. Byli niemal tego samego wzrostu i podobnej postury. Poza tym, dzieliło ich niemal wszystko.

Moody faktycznie wyglądał staro, zbyt staro jak na swój wiek. Czas nie obszedł się z nim łaskawie. Co prawda nadal trzymał się prosto i, sądząc po sylwetce, nie zaprzestał codziennych ćwiczeń, ale jego twarz przypominała zorany zmarszczkami kanion, a jedyne ocalałe oko (drugie przykrywała opaska) było przekrwione i otoczone ciemną obwódką, aż do połowy policzka. W plotkach, że generał pije, musiało kryć się ziarno prawdy. Dołohow zbyt często spotykał na swojej drodze nałogowych pijaków, żeby teraz nie rozpoznać objawów.

Świadomość, że Moody chleje i, jeśli dobrze pójdzie, pewnego pięknego dnia, skończy martwy w jakiejś melinie, od razu poprawiła mu humor.

– Dobrze mnie tu karmią, no i nie narzekam na towarzystwo – wyszczerzył zęby, przypominając sobie tamten dzień, gdy spotkał Moody’ego po raz pierwszy. Kto by wtedy pomyślał, że wszystko potoczy się w takim kierunku? – Co prawda trochę brakuje mi ruchu – wyciągnął przed siebie skute ręce – ale poza tym: hotel pierwsza klasa! Aż żal go opuszczać.

Jeden z dementorów chciał coś powiedzieć, otworzył nawet usta, ale szybko je zamknął, rejestrując spojrzenie Moody’ego. Wolał się nie wychylać. Żołnierze wiedzieli, że z generałem nie ma żartów, szczególnie, gdy go „nosi”, a wszystko wskazywało na to, że tego dnia „nosiło” go bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Pewnie z powodu procesów, czy raczej – z powodu tego jednego procesu, który budził w nim najwięcej emocji.

Dołohow i Moody spotykali się wielokrotnie, w różnych okolicznościach, ale spotkanie, które obaj zapamiętali najbardziej, odbyło się w Lefajach, gdy wszędzie wokół świstały zaklęcia. To było pamiętne spotkanie i pamiętna bitwa, którą obie strony przegrały w mniej więcej takim samym stopniu. Do dzisiaj nie zdołano odbudować dzielnicy. W miejscu, gdzie stały bloki, nadal ziały dziury w ziemi, a powietrze cuchnęło magią tak bardzo, że trudno było oddychać bez użycia maski. Mało kto zapuszczał się w tamte rejony, jeśli naprawdę nie musiał.

– Cieszę się, że cię widzę, psie. – Moody cedził słowa, jakby z trudem wydobywał je z głębi gardła. – Ale jeszcze bardziej się ucieszę, jak zawiśniesz na haku, na wprost moich oczu. Jak wieprzek. Specjalnie usiądę w pierwszym rzędzie i będę obserwował ten spektakl od początku do końca, jak w kinie. Może nawet popcorn kupię, jak myślisz?

Pytanie było retoryczne, dlatego Dołohow tylko się uśmiechnął. Prawie żałował, że nie zobaczy reakcji generała na dowcip, który dla niego – dla nich wszystkich – przygotował, z drobną pomocą tej małej sekretareczki, Sylvii. Moody będzie wściekły. Będzie tak wściekły, że rozniesie wszystkich na strzępy, a pierwszą osobą, której się oberwie, będzie nie kto inny jak pani prokurator Minerwa McGonagall.

Ten dzień z każdą chwilą robił się coraz lepszy.

**Wcześniej**

Pierwszym, co zrobił, gdy tylko zamknęły się za nim drzwi do celi, było pochylenie się nad sedesem i włożenie palca do gardła. Struga wymiocin zalała muszlę, rysując na niej obrzydliwe wzory.

To powinno ich zmylić.

Opadł na kolana, jakby składał modły dziękczynne, choć tak naprawdę interesowało go tylko to, co znajdowało się w szparze między kafelkami a sanitariatem. Niewielki, biały okruch, który z powodzeniem mógłby uchodzić za odprysk farby albo kawałek zaprawy. Sprytna mała, pomyślał z uznaniem, raz jeszcze odgrywając na potrzeby ewentualnych obserwatorów atak mdłości, dzięki czemu mógł zamarudzić w pobliżu kibla parę minut dłużej. Nie użyła woreczka, który od razu rzucałby się w oczy. Rozdrobniła tabletkę na części. Oby tylko towar nie był trefny, ale skoro załatwiła go tam, gdzie jej kazałem, to wszystko powinno pójść jak należy.

– Ze strachu rzygasz, Dołohow? – zakpił ktoś za drzwiami. Zapewne auror, czyli jeden z chłopców Moody’ego. – Może ci ziółek zaparzyć?

– Pierdol się, trepie – mruknął Anton, wiedząc, że tutaj, w celi nic mu nie grozi. Na pewno nie przed rozprawą. – Zero intymności w tym przybytku – zgarnął tabletkę i schował ją w rękawie. Potem rozpiął spodnie i ostentacyjnie odwrócił się przodem w kierunku drzwi, w których ziało ogromne oko wizjera. – Szczać też mam na widoku? Podniecają cię takie rzeczy?

Niewidzialny strażnik walnął pięścią w drzwi. Raz, drugi, trzeci. Nie zaryzykował jednak wejścia do środka.

– Chyba ciebie! Chodzą słuchy, że lubisz ruchać chłopczyków. Szczególnie takich, którzy nie mają na to ochoty.

– Czyli ty jesteś bezpieczny. Jak przy cycku mamusi. – Dołohow zmarszczył brwi i pokazał strażnikowi środkowy palec.

Wysikał się, nadal ostentacyjnie, powoli, dobrze wiedząc, że tamten go obserwuje, a potem z impetem runął na łóżko. Sprawdził przy tym, czy nie pogubił kawałków tabletki, ale na szczęście były tam, gdzie je wepchnął, cały komplet, sześć fragmentów zabójczego szczęścia. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, wspominając wyraz twarzy tej małej, gdy po raz ostatni przyszła do celi, a on jej zrobił dobrze ręką, pod stołem, zanim uciekła. Obiecała, że zdobędzie prochy i słowa dotrzymała, za co był jej dozgonnie wdzięczny. Za inne rzeczy też – jakby nie patrzeć, miał przynajmniej na koniec niezłą rozrywkę.

Minęło może dziesięć, piętnaście minut, gdy strażnik wrócił, o czym świadczył odgłos jego kroków i pogwizdywanie, doskonale słyszalne przez ścianę. Dołohow przewrócił oczami. Przewidywał, że czekają go kolejne atrakcje i, jak się okazało, przeczucie go nie myliło.

Zazgrzytały zasuwy przy drzwiach.

– No, dupku, masz dzisiaj powodzenie! – oznajmił strażnik, mocując się z łańcuchami i kluczem. – Zaraz tu będzie prokurator, chce ci zadać parę pytań. Stań pod ścianą. Tylko drgniesz, a rozwalę ci głowę pałką!

Naprawdę sądzi, pomyślał Dołohow z rozbawieniem, że rzucę się na niego z gołymi rękami, a potem spróbuję uciec z najpilniej strzeżonego budynku w mieście, jak bohater jakiegoś westernu? No cóż, trzeba przyznać, trochę mu to pochlebiało. Więcej niż trochę. Nawet uwięziony, z obrożą na szyi, w nafaszerowanym czujnikami ministerstwie, budził w aurorach (czyli, poniekąd, także w Moodym) większą obawę, niż wszyscy jego towarzysze razem wzięci. To było całkiem miłe. Głupie, i owszem, ale przyjemnie łechtające poczucie własnej wartości.

Uniósł ręce do góry, splótł je na karku i zrobił dwa kroki w tył. Potem odwrócił się tyłem do drzwi, a przodem do świeżo pomalowanej ściany, którą odnowiono tuż przed procesami, bo nadal pachniała farbą. Po chwili znowu był skuty. Przywykł do tego: skuwali go kilka razy na dobę, prewencyjnie lub dla rozrywki, a bywało też, że cały dzień musiał przebiedować z obręczami wokół przegubów i kostek. Kilkanaście niekończących się, idiotycznych godzin pod rząd! Otarcia najpierw bolały, potem zaczynały sinieć, łuszczyć się i swędzieć. Skóra wyglądała tak, jakby potraktowano ją kwasem.

Auror obmacał więźnia oględnie, nie przykładając się za bardzo do tej czynności (wiedział, że wcześniej sprawdzili go dementorzy), więc tabletki nie znalazł. „Kieszonka” w rękawie – czyli miejsce, gdzie ciągnął się szew, a materiał nieco odstawał od reszty – była dobrą kryjówką, co Dołohow sprawdził już wcześniej, przemycając w ten sposób drobne przedmioty typu żyletka czy pojedynczy papieros. Zadziałało i tym razem. Oczywiście, gdyby spróbowali go prześwietlić na bramce, wszystko wyszłoby na jaw, ale rzadko bawili się w takie rzeczy, wychodząc z założenia, że w przypadku Dołohowa największe zagrożenie stanowi magia. Dlatego dbali przede wszystkim o to, żeby nie miał dostępu do własnej mocy.

Parę lat temu taka „kastracja” zapewne by go zabiła. Teraz czuł tylko uścisk w tyle głowy i czasem, bardzo rzadko, tracił ostrość widzenia, przez co nie mógł skupić wzroku przez długi czas na jednym przedmiocie. Poza tym trzymał się nieźle. Generał Riddle wiedział, co robi, gdy posyłał ich na manewry pod blokadą antymagiczną, tak ciężką, że niektórym krew ciekła z uszu, nosa, a nawet gałek ocznych. Niejeden przypłacił te ćwiczenia pobytem w lazarecie, ale koniec końców okazało się, że było warto, bo dzięki temu potrafili sobie poradzić w każdych warunkach.

W celi wylądowały dwa biurka i trzy dodatkowe krzesła, co oznaczało przesłuchanie, w dodatku takie, którego wcześniej nie było w planach. Interesujące, przemknęło Antonowi przez głowę, „papuga” twierdził, że więcej przesłuchań nie będzie i spotkamy się dopiero na sali rozpraw. Widocznie coś przeoczył. A raczej kogoś: panią prokurator Minerwę McGonagall, która nie odpuściłaby nawet diabłu, gdyby któregoś pięknego dnia trafiła do piekła.

Cóż, czegokolwiek chciała, Dołohow i tak nie zamierzał jej tego dawać.

Rozmowa nie trwała długo i była raczej nudna. A raczej byłaby, gdyby nie epizod z adwokatem i tą małą sekretareczką, która mu towarzyszyła – to wtedy Dołohow zobaczył ją po raz ostatni, naprawdę ostatni, bo na rozprawie już jej nie było. Wyglądała tak ładnie, w garsonce, rozchełstanej bluzce, włosach luźno puszczonych na kark, że niemal mu stanął, więc gdy tylko sobie poszli, od razu wsadził rękę w spodnie i dokończył sprawę, ignorując aurora, który gapił się na niego przez wizjer. To było jego pożegnanie, właśnie takie, właśnie tutaj. Jego własne. Nic innego nie zostało już do zrobienia, więc gdy skończył, usiadł na pryczy i siedział tak, gapiąc się w przestrzeń, aż do czasu, gdy przyszli strażnicy, dementorzy z Azkabanu, żeby zabrać go na rozprawę.

A potem świat nagle przyspieszył.

Mniej więcej w połowie korytarza Dołohow odzyskał werwę i zaczął nawet podśpiewywać pod nosem marszową piosenkę. Plecy wyprostowane, głowa uniesiona wysoko, harde spojrzenie – tak właśnie zapamiętali go urzędnicy, którzy obserwowali ten pochód z mieszaniną fascynacji i zgrozy, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od wysokiej, barczystej sylwetki zbrodniarza w kajdanach. Wyglądało na to, że nic sobie nie robi ani z procesu, ani z czekającej go kary. Gdy tak szedł, powoli, bo krępowały go łańcuchy, cała przestrzeń należała tylko do niego, od wypastowanej posadzki aż po stiuki zdobiące sufit. Wystarczyło, że tu _był_ , a wszystko inne przestawało się liczyć.

Nie myślał o niczym konkretnym, niczego nie rozpamiętywał, za nikim nie tęsknił. Nie żałował. Przyjemnością było samo istnienie, nawet, jeśli miało trwać tylko przez chwilę. Ta chwila była całym, pieprzonym kosmosem! Podczas tego ostatniego spaceru, na trasie cela–sala rozpraw, kolory wydawały się Antonowi bardziej intensywne, dźwięki wyraźniejsze niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, a budynek ministerstwa tak interesujący, że aż trudno było zdecydować, co podziwiać najpierw: rzeźby, mozaikę z kafelków, a może pejzaże, które wisiały na ścianach między tablicami pamiątkowymi, a urzędowymi obwieszczeniami? Dołohow uznał, że w życiu nie widział czegoś równie pięknego jak popiersie z brązu, stojące na postumencie tuż obok fikusa. Gdy jednak wyraził swój podziw na głos, zostało to, zupełnie niesłusznie, uznane za sarkazm.

– Daruj sobie, Dołohow – ostudził go strażnik, otwierając drzwi na klatkę schodową. – Lepiej zachowaj elokwencję na później. Bardzo ci się przyda.

– Do diabła, facet zachowuje się jak naćpany! Obszukałeś go dobrze? Żeby potem nie było, żeśmy czegoś nie dopatrzyli.

– Czysty jest. A to… – Strażnik zrobił znaczący gest. – To pic na wodę. On nie jest wariatem. Nie zgrywaj wariata, Dołohow, nikogo tu nie nabierzesz, słyszysz? – podniósł głos. – I tak cię powieszą. Muszą odwalić tę szopkę z procesem, żeby nie było, że tacy z nas barbarzyńcy jak banda Riddle’a, ale potem zdechniesz, bo sprawiedliwość musi być! Za Lefaje – dodał nieco ciszej. – Za naszych, których pogrzebaliście żywcem. Jebane chuje.

Dołohow szedł, jakby frunął. Powietrze pachniało przyjemną mieszanką kawy, detergentów i tytoniu, którego nie wolno tu było palić, ale widocznie nie wszyscy brali ten zakaz poważnie. W górę! W górę! Strażnicy mogli wybrać windę, ale poszli schodami, za co Dołohow był im bardzo wdzięczny, bo dzięki temu jego spacer potrwał parę minut dłużej. W pewnym momencie usłyszeli szum, który brzmiał jak morze uderzające o brzeg.

– Czekają na ciebie – powiedział strażnik numer jeden. A może numer dwa? Dołohow ich nie rozróżniał. – Masz niezłą publikę.

– Idziemy od tyłu? – zagaił drugi. Lub pierwszy.

– A masz ochotę oberwać zgniłym jabłkiem? Albo innym gównem? Bo ja nie. Nie będziemy się szarpać z ludźmi, Billy. To nie nasza robota.

– Racja. Bierz go z drugiej strony, bo znowu odpływa. Może trzeba wezwać medyka?

– Ta, prędzej grabarza... Dołohow? Hej, Dołohow!

– Jestem – odparł zapytany, bo tym się właśnie zajmował przede wszystkim: _byciem_. Przez okno na klatce schodowej, wypucowane na błysk i do połowy przysłonięte roletą, wpadały smugi światła, które odbijały się w szybach gabloty z ogłoszeniami. Zebranie takie i takie, szkolenie bezpieczeństwa i higieny pracy, do dnia takiego złożyć oświadczenie, wymiana telefonów w dniu, poprawka numer x do regulaminu, proszę gasić światło po opuszczeniu toalet. Czytał to wszystko jakby to była poezja. Wbrew pozorom, zawsze lubił czytać, chociaż nie miał do tego w życiu zbyt wiele okazji.

Przed salą zebrał się tłum, ale oni poszli inną drogą, wybierając wąski korytarz, przy którym znajdowały się pokoje sekretarzy sądowych, pomieszczenia gospodarcze i punkt kontrolny aurorów, odpowiedzialnych za utrzymywanie bariery antymagicznej. Buty ślizgały się na wypastowanej posadzce, a ślepia jarzeniówek zaglądały Dołohowowi w twarz, jakby chciały zadać to samo pytanie, co wszyscy – czy się boisz? Otóż nie. Nie bał się wcale, w ogóle nie myślał o tym w tych kategoriach, był za to napompowany adrenaliną jak po prochach i chciało mu się śpiewać, tańczyć, okazywać ludziom swoją serdeczność, klepać po plecach i przytulać. Gdyby mógł, przygarnąłby do piersi cały wszechświat.

Niestety, nie miał takiej możliwości. Kilka minut później dotarli do drzwi, które od innych na korytarzu różniły się tylko brakiem tabliczki z numerem. Strażnik chciał zapukać, ale nie zdążył, bo wyjrzała przez nie dziewczyna w szarej sukience, jedna z sekretarek, pomagających przy procesach.

– W samą porę – przywitała strażników. Na jej twarzy odmalowała się ulga. – Mamy tu niezły sajgon, ludzie pchają się od rana! Myśleliśmy, że będziecie mieć problem z dotarciem, chcieliśmy nawet wzywać wsparcie.

– My, problem? – Młodszy dementor uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Gdzie tam! Spójrz tylko, towar dostarczony zgodnie z planem! Cały i nieuszkodzony!

– Nie mów tak

– Bo co?

– Bo nie jesteśmy nimi, żeby traktować ludzi, jakby to były rzeczy – skarciła kolegę surowo i chyba szczerze, a potem machnęła ręką na kogoś, kto był już w środku i miał do niej podejść jak najszybciej. Niemal od razu wyrosła przy niej wysoka, barczysta sylwetka aurora w uniformie. Strażników przywitał krótkim skinięciem głowy, natomiast na Dołohowa spojrzał z jawną nienawiścią, po czym podszedł do niego bliżej i chwycił go pod ramię.

– Przejmujemy aresztanta – oznajmił tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. – Możecie wracać do siebie.

– Z całym szacunkiem, poruczniku, ale mieliśmy zostać na miejscu podczas procesu, takie dostaliśmy rozkazy.

– Z całym szacunkiem, ale rozkazy zostały zmienione. Odmaszerować!

No, no, no, pomyślał Dołohow, maszerując za tym porucznikiem, poruczniczkiem, chłopcem jak malowanie, zapewne prymusem w szkole, a potem wybitnym studentem. Czyżby coś się wydarzyło? Coś, co zmusiło organizatorów tej „imprezy” do zmiany planów? Odesłać dementorów, sprowadzić oficerów z zewnątrz, zapewne z aurorskiej jednostki specjalnej, w ostatniej chwili rozbudować system ochrony, zmienić kadry. Albo dostali cynk, dywagował dalej, albo zwietrzyli podstęp, diabli wiedzą, może któryś z naszych zapowiedział jakąś akcję? Anton nie wiedział, kto ocalał z nagonki i nadal krył się po lasach – na pewno nie był to nikt z najbliższych współpracowników Riddle’a – ale zakładał, że paru łebskich facetów nadal walczyło w imię sprawy. Kto wie, może któryś z nich, na wieść o rozprawie, postanowił zadziałać ostrzej niż do tej pory?

Oficerek, nie bawiąc się w delikatność, posadził Dołohowa na przeznaczonym dla niego miejscu i przykuł łańcuchem do poręczy krzesła.

– Serio? – Dołohow uniósł brwi do góry. – Może mnie jeszcze zakneblujecie?

Tamten nie odpowiedział. Widocznie rozmowy z aresztantami były zakazane.

Sala rozpraw nie wyglądała zbyt efektownie, ale miała jedną, podstawową zaletę – była duża i zawierała balkony, co upodabniało ją do opery lub do teatru. Pośrodku pusty kwadrat, miejsca dla protokolantów z poustawianymi na blatach maszynami do pisania, na podeście stół, przy którym zasiądą sędziowie, wokół ławy dla widowni, ustawione kaskadowo od góry do samego dołu. Na razie były puste. Krzesło dla aresztanta otoczono barierą zaklęć, której Dołohow nie widział, ale wyczuwał, bo zaczynało go mrowić w palcach. W skroniach i potylicy kiełkował ból. Biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie zabezpieczenia, które przygotowano, magiczne i niemagiczne, przykuwanie więźnia do krzesła naprawdę nie miało większego sensu i było jedynie medialną zagrywką.

Dołohow rozpoznał blondynkę, która wcześniej towarzyszyła McGonagall, tę samą, która rozbiła maszynę do pisania w jego celi. Teraz rozstawiała na stole sędziów butelki z wodą i szklanki. Obserwował ją przez jakiś czas, ot tak, żeby zawiesić wzrok na kimkolwiek, a potem spojrzał w górę, na sufit, wzdłuż którego biegły rzeźbione w motywy roślinne, grube, drewniane belki. Na pewno były starsze od całego budynku i przeniesiono je tutaj z innego miejsca. Tylko skąd? Może z pierwszej w Londynie siedziby magicznego parlamentu?

Pogasły światła, ale zaraz zapaliły się znowu. Oświetleniowcy testowali swoje zabawki. Podłączono też mikrofony, raczej dla picu niż z rzeczywistej potrzeby, bo akustyka na sali była wyjątkowo dobra.

Na ścianie zawisła płachta do wyświetlania slajdów. Wędrujące po niej cienie, odstawiały lepszy teatr, niż sędziowie, adwokaci i prokuratorzy razem wzięci.

– Erico, pospiesz się! – krzyknęła dziewczyna w szarej sukience. W ręku trzymała krótkofalówkę, dzięki której komunikowała się z ochroną na korytarzu. – Mamy najwyżej pięć minut.

– I tak się spóźnią – mruknęła blondynka, zabierając się, dla odmiany, za rozkładanie papierów. Popchnęła wózek z aktami w kierunku podestu, ale nie próbowała go wnosić wyżej, tylko zostawiła tam, gdzie stanął. – Prawnicy zawsze się spóźniają. A już szczególnie sędziowie.

– Ej, co cię dzisiaj ugryzło?

– Nic – odgarnęła włosy z twarzy. – Jestem po prostu zmęczona. Nie zwracaj na mnie uwagi.

Dołohow chciał, odruchowo, sprawdzić, czy nadal ma tabletkę w rękawie, ale powstrzymał się, wiedząc, że jest obserwowany. Nie tylko przez ludzi z krwi i kości – także przez kamery, które na pewno zamontowano w co najmniej kilku miejscach, w tym frontalnie przed nim, żeby widzowie mogli oglądać każde drgnienie jego twarzy podczas trwania procesu.

I bardzo dobrze, przemknęło mu przez głowę. Im więcej osób zobaczy, co przygotowałem, tym lepiej dla mnie. Chwała i cześć bohaterom! Amen, kurwa. Jak umierać, to z przytupem, na oczach wszystkich, żeby zapamiętali ten moment na bardzo długo.

Żałował, że nigdzie nie widzi Sylvii, ale widocznie została oddelegowana do innych zajęć. Pracownicy techniczni i policjanci kręcili się po pomieszczeniu jak chmara ruchliwych żuków, sprawdzając, czy wszystko zostało dopięte na ostatni guzik. Ich palce raz po raz rozbłyskiwały od zaklęć kontrolnych. Swoją drogą, Dołohow nigdy nie potrafił zrozumieć mieszkańców Wielkiej Brytanii i ich upodobania do formułek, różdżek i innych pierdół, jakby nie potrafili czerpać mocy z samych siebie: z piersi, krwi, szpiku kości, z każdej komórki ciała. Jakby się tego bali. A przecież nie było czego – człowiek nie boi się sikać, pluć, pieprzyć, więc czemu, do cholery, miałby się bać uprawnia magii? Och, Anton wiele by dał, żeby poczuć teraz znajomy ból w kroczu, energię rozrywającą żyły, miniaturowe eksplozje, które, koniec końców, wytryskiwały z ciała jak potoki spermy. Niby pogodził się z tym, że już tego nie doświadczy, ale mimo to nie potrafił przestać o tym myśleć.

W końcu wszystko było gotowe. Blondynka wycofała się na widownię, technicy zniknęli niczym sen złoty, a aurorzy zajęli pozycje bojowe, nawet nie próbując wtopić się w tło. Co ciekawe, nigdzie w pobliżu nie było widać ani jednego dementora, chociaż wcześniej, z tego co Dołohow słyszał, zabezpieczali rozprawy ramię w ramię z ludźmi Moody’ego. Cokolwiek się wydarzyło, musiało mieć związek z Azkabanem. Albo też konflikt między dwiema organizacjami, które nigdy się nie kochały, zaostrzył się do tego stopnia, że nie było już mowy o żadnej współpracy.

– Można wpuszczać – powiedział porucznik, gdy przyjął ostatni raport. – Tylko powoli. Byłoby dobrze, gdyby nikt nie połamał sobie nóg.

– Bardzo zabawne – mruknęła blondynka, objawiając się nagle tuż obok Dołohowa i stawiając przed nim szklankę z wodą. Chciał jej podziękować, ale zniknęła tak szybko, że nie zdążył wyartykułować ani jednego słowa.

Duże, dwuskrzydłowe drzwi, zostały otwarte na oścież i zaczęła się przez nie wlewać spragniona rozrywki gawiedź. Dołohow z rozbawieniem oglądał ten pokaz mody: te obcasiki, sweterki, garnitury szyte na miarę, te szaty, które nawet w budynku ministerstwa wyglądały komicznie, jak z innej epoki, te kapelusze, berety i chusteczki. Jakby się urwali z imienin u ciotki Betty, pomyślał, zmieniając pozycję, bo zdrętwiały mu nogi, albo z kościoła.

Najpierw wypełniły się ostatnie rzędy, głowa przy głowie, sweter przy marynarce, a potem, stopniowo, pozostałe, aż do pierwszego szeregu krzeseł, przeznaczonego dla VIP-ów posiadających przepustki. Balkony przygotowano dla dziennikarzy, więc tam, oczywiście, panował największy hałas. Wszyscy pchali się do barierek, byle bliżej, byle zobaczyć jak najwięcej i wyhaczyć szczegół, który umknął komuś innemu. Nagrywali relacje na dyktafony albo wymieniali opinie, kłócąc się o wszystko: od polityki, aż po pogodę. Byli tu przedstawiciele chyba wszystkich, najważniejszych gazet magicznej Anglii – a także rozgłośni radiowych i telewizji, chociaż akurat kamer telewizyjnych, ze względów bezpieczeństwa, nie wpuszczono na teren budynku. Na balkonach wrzało jak w ulu. Dołohow uśmiechnął się pod nosem, wyobrażając sobie, co się tam będzie działo, gdy zrealizuje swój plan do końca. Dostaną wtedy takiego newsa, o jakim im się w życiu nie śniło.

Usiadł prosto i położył obie ręce na blacie stołu. Wiedział, że robi na widzach wrażenie – zawsze robił – i sprawiało mu to przyjemność, której nie psuły ani kajdanki, ani warujący za jego plecami auror. W sali pachniało mieszaniną perfum, mydła dymu papierosowego, tego wszystkiego, co ludzie przynieśli ze sobą z zewnątrz: na skórze, ubraniach i we włosach. Woń ciał obu płci uderzała do głowy lepiej niż alkohol. Działała mocniej niż kofeina. Dołohow, kątem oka zarejestrował, że na wolnym miejscu w pierwszym rzędzie, w pobliżu stołu prokuratorów, sadowi się Alastor Moody wraz ze swoim adiutantem, który wyglądał jak ktoś na skraju wytrzymałości nerwowej. Biedny chłopiec. Zapewne sądził, kończąc szkołę oficerską, że czeka go świetlana przyszłość, a tymczasem wylądował u boku dowódcy, który okazał się pijakiem, awanturnikiem i reliktem mijającej epoki. Gdyby historia potoczyła się inaczej, pomyślał Dołohow, to ja siedziałbym teraz na jego miejscu i martwił się, czy stary dureń wytrzyma do końca rozprawy, czy będzie musiał wyjść w połowie, żeby walnąć na korytarzu kilka szotów wódki. To takie zabawne. Sto razy bardziej wolę siedzieć na ławie oskarżonych, z trucizną w rękawie, niż mieć coś wspólnego z tym żałosnym dupkiem.

Nie wytrzymał i parsknął śmiechem, aż siedząca za nim paniusia podskoczyła ze strachu. Następnego dnia napiszą w gazetach, że Antonin Dołohow do samego końca nie wykazał skruchy, śmiejąc się w twarz rodzinom swoich ofiar. Poniekąd będą mieli rację, ale niezupełnie, bo tak naprawdę Antonin Dołohow śmiał się głównie z człowieka, którym mógłby się stać, gdyby dawno temu przyjął propozycję Moody’ego i został jego szpiegiem. Wizja była na tyle zabawna, że chichotał jeszcze długo, nawet wówczas, gdy na podest, kolejno, według starszeństwa, wchodzili sędziowie. Przeszło mu dopiero na widok McGonagall. Ta kobieta studziła zapały lepiej niż wiadro zimnej wody i Dołohow współczuł jej mężowi, który sypiał z tym soplem lodu pod jedną kołdrą.

Postanowił, że odpowie na trzy pytania, a potem ze sobą skończy. Dlatego był bardzo ciekawy, o co go zapytają – chodziło przecież o ostatnie słowa, jakie usłyszy w życiu! Zakładał się sam ze sobą (o butelki najlepszego piwa), co za chwilę usłyszy: Ardeny? Lefaje? Albania? Coś o dzieciństwie? Nie skupiał się za bardzo na wstępie, ani tym bardziej na katalogu własnych przewinień, natomiast gdy na środek wyszła McGonagall, przywitał ją najszerszym ze swoich uśmiechów. „Wilcza paszcza”, mówił o nim Lestrange, ale Lestrange’a tutaj nie było: czekał na egzekucję, razem z Averym, Carrowem i tym biedakiem, Gregiem Goyle’em. Był natomiast Alastor Moody. Jego obecność, dominującą i wszechobecną, odczuwało się tak silnie, że przez chwilę Dołohow miał wrażenie, jakby w całym pomieszczeniu, poza nimi dwoma, nie było żadnego innego człowieka.

Czuł jego spojrzenie na plecach i wiedział, że gdyby nie bariera, nie musiałby łykać trucizny, bo zginąłby w mgnieniu oka od paskudnej klątwy.

– Co pana łączyło z Bartemiuszem Crouchem Juniorem?

Drgnął, zaskoczony. Pomyślał, że się przesłyszał, ale nie, wyglądało na to, że McGonagall naprawdę zadała takie pytanie, absurdalne i całkiem od czapy.

– Właśnie przegrałem najlepszego portera – powiedział, nie kryjąc rozbawienia. Pokręcił głową. – Na takie pytanie nie wpadłem.

– Słucham?

Czy: „Słucham?” można uznać za drugie pytanie z kolei?

– A nic – podrapał się po brodzie. – Zakładałem się sam ze sobą, o co mnie pani zapyta, i przegrałem swoje ulubione piwo. Naprawdę chce pani wiedzieć? – gwałtownie opuścił ręce, tak, że aż zabrzęczały łańcuchy. – Mam opowiedzieć ze szczegółami?

– Byłabym wdzięczna. – McGonagall nie dała się zbić z tropu.

– Okej – wzruszył ramionami i zaczął opowiadać o tamtej akcji, kiedy razem z chłopakami przydybali Barty’ego w łazience i zrobili mu dobrze bez wazeliny. Specjalnie mówił wprost, brutalnie, bez upiększania, wiedząc, że właśnie takie gadki wywołują największe oburzenie, zwłaszcza, gdy idzie o seks. Więc mówił dokładnie to, co chcieli usłyszeć, a im dłużej opowiadał, tym widownia reagowała gwałtowniej – przerażeniem, okrzykami zgrozy, nawoływaniem do zemsty – natomiast sędzia Crouch Senior bladł, siniał, zapadał się w sobie, jakby za chwilę miał zemdleć. Nic podobnego się jednak nie stało. Zdaniem Dołohowa świadczyło to o jednej z dwóch rzeczy: albo facet miał nerwy ze stali, albo dbał o synka mniej więcej tak, jak rodzice dbali o Antona, czyli tylko wtedy, gdy miał w tym jakiś interes.

– Myślę, że to nam w zupełności wystarczy – McGonagall omiotła widownię triumfalnym spojrzeniem – żeby pokazać państwu, z jakim człowiekiem mamy do czynienia. Nie wierzcie mu, gdy będzie zgrywał wariata – zrobiła efektowną pauzę – bo to nieprawda, Antonin Dołohow doskonale wie, co robi, i wszystkie zbrodnie popełniał świadomie. Nie wierzcie mu, gdy będzie mówił, że tylko wykonywał rozkazy…

– Wcale nie miałem takiego zamiaru.

– …bo czy naprawdę sądzicie, że ktoś taki, jak on, podporządkowałby się rozkazom, które nie zgadzałyby się z jego własną wolą? Zabijał, bo _chciał_ zabijać, gwałcił, bo _chciał_ gwałcić. To była jego, i tylko jego decyzja, której nie możemy w żaden sposób usprawiedliwiać!

Zadaj mi pytanie, pomyślał Dołohow, raczej obserwując, niż słuchając popisu aktorskiego Minerwy McGonagall, która jeszcze dobrych kilka minut punktowała przed widownią, dlaczego nie można uznać aresztanta za niepoczytalnego. Zrób mi tę frajdę i po prostu o coś zapytaj, a potem kończmy ten spektakl. Zgadzał się z nią co do jednego – pomysł „papugi”, żeby zrobić z niego wariata i wnieść o izolację w zakładzie zamkniętym, był kompletną pomyłką. Nikt by na to nie poszedł, na pewno nie po Lefajach. Nawet, gdyby naprawdę był wariatem, do czego się nie poczuwał, i tak skazaliby go na śmierć, jak wcześniej skazali Goyle’a, który nie potrafił samodzielnie zawiązać sznurówek. Niepotrzebnie zaczynali ten cyrk. Teraz było już jednak za późno na zmianę strategii, dlatego Dołohow nie miał innego wyjścia, jak tylko wysłucha do końca, co Minerwa McGonagall ma do powiedzenia na temat stanu jego zdrowia psychicznego. A miała do powiedzenia same dobre rzeczy, jak na przykład to, że jest normalny, a co za tym idzie, należy go jak najszybciej powiesić.

Od tego się wszystko zaczęło. Od słowa: „powiesić”, rzuconego mimochodem przez strażnika w Nibylandii. Nie – rozstrzelać, nie – posadzić na „gorącym krzesełku”, tylko powiesić jak kawał mięsa w rzeźni, jak… jak byle cywila. Dołohow nie mógł tego przeboleć. Po prostu nie mógł. Pogodziłby się z każdym innym wyrokiem. Mogliby go zakopać żywcem, poćwiartować, rozwłóczyć końmi, otruć, palnąć mu w łeb, czy nawet wsadzić w dupę dynamit i wystrzelić w powietrze, ale, do kurwy nędzy!, wieszanie było przesadą! Żołnierze nie giną w taki sposób. No, chyba że zdezerterują, ale tego Anton nie zrobił nigdy, dlatego przysiągł sobie, że jeśli naprawdę ma umrzeć, to tylko na własnych warunkach. Sam wybierze rodzaj śmierci i sam ją sobie zada, wybierając taki moment, jaki uzna za najlepszy z możliwych. I nikt, ani ochrona, ani ta suka McGonagall, nawet sam Bóg, nie zdołają go wtedy powstrzymać.

Świat zwolnił, a dźwięki obniżyły ton jak na zepsutej taśmie, gdy prokurator odwróciła się i z wyzwaniem w oczach spojrzała na oskarżonego. Wskazała go dłonią i coś powiedziała, wywołując szmer na widowni, ale Dołohow nie miał pojęcia, o co chodziło, bo stracił wątek. Czekał. Czekał na znak zapytania, jak aktor czeka na sygnał, żeby wejść na scenę, albo jak wierni czekają na dzwonek, żeby uklęknąć. Nie obchodziło go nic innego. Ani belki na suficie, które wisiały nad głową pieprzonego Merlina albo innego Alberta Wielkiego, ani to, że ludzie na niego patrzą i życzą mu jak najgorzej, ani nawet to, że jego adwokat poci się jak wieprz, raz po raz ocierając czoło chusteczką. Chciał tylko usłyszeć trzecie, ostatnie pytanie. Mogło być jakiekolwiek: jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor? (czerwony), ile miałeś lat, gdy pierwszy raz zabiłeś człowieka? (dwanaście), dlaczego przyłączyłeś się do generała Thomasa Riddle’a (bo o nic mnie nie pytał), czy kiedykolwiek kogoś kochałeś? (nie wiem), miewasz wyrzuty sumienia? (nie, ale czasem się modlę, bo dzięki temu szybciej zasypiam). Mogło być jakiekolwiek, nawet najgłupsze, byleby tylko padło i zamknęło tę historię raz na zawsze.

– Pani prokurator – odezwał się sędzia, którego nazwiska Dołohow nie zapamiętał, chociaż słyszał je wielokrotnie. Nie był to, w każdym razie, ojciec Barty’ego Croucha – proszę bez piętrowych dygresji. Nie mamy całego dnia.

– Oczywiście. – McGonagall skinęła głową. Nawet nie udawała skruszonej. – Wróćmy więc do rzeczy. O pana udziale w kampanii ardeńskiej wiemy już wszystko, podobnie jak o większości „tajnych” – zrobiła gest, oznaczający wzięcie tego słowa w cudzysłów – misji, jakie zlecał panu Thomas Riddle. Natomiast jeśli chodzi o zbrodniczą pacyfikację Alei Morgany Le Fay…

Dołohow wstrzymał oddech. Czy to już? Zada pytanie, czy nadal będzie goniła w kółko jak pies za własnym ogonem?

– …to pozostaje kilka kwestii, które wymagają uściśleń. Na przykład powody. Wydaje nam się – McGonagall znów zwróciła się bezpośrednio do publiczności – że wszyscy, jak tu siedzimy, doskonale wiemy, co się wydarzyło tamtego strasznego dnia, gdy Lefaje obróciły się w zgliszcza. Gazety pisały o tym niejednokrotnie. Czytaliśmy raporty, słuchaliśmy relacji z pierwszej ręki, próbowaliśmy, każdy po swojemu, pogodzić się z tym, że ucierpiało tylu naszych przyjaciół. Ale czy na pewno wiemy, dlaczego Riddle podjął taką decyzję? Albo czy w ogóle była to _jego_ decyzja? – Na widowni podniósł się szum. Prokuratorka odczekała chwilą, a potem uniosła rękę do góry. – Proszę państwa, fakty są takie. W akcji pacyfikacyjnej bierze udział tylko jedna jednostka: Pierwsze Specjalne Komando pod dowództwem Antonina Dołohowa. Na terenie dzielnicy nie pojawia się ani jeden oficer regularnej armii. Nie ma ani Lestrange’a, ani Goyle’a, ani żadnego z ich zastępców, czyli, de facto, nie ma nikogo uprawnionego do podjęcia decyzji o ataku. A jednak Dołohow wydaje taki rozkaz i wysadza w powietrze jeden blok, a chwilę później drugi, narożny, umiejscowiony naprzeciwko cmentarza. Potem napisze w raporcie, że odkrył tam „gniazda” wichrzycieli, które musiał zlikwidować za wszelką cenę, wspomni o radiostacji, a nawet o tym, że napotkał na miejscu „zbrojny opór”. A ja bym chciała zapytać…

Powiedz to wreszcie, pomyślał Dołohow, skupiając się na wargach Minerwy McGonagall, jakby na całym świecie istniały tylko one, te dwie, równoległe linie ze śladami szminki po bokach. Na co jeszcze czekasz, suko? Na specjalne zaproszenie?

– A ja bym chciała zapytać – powtórzyła McGonagall – jaki był prawdziwy powód tego ataku? Panie Dołohow? – zmarszczyła brwi, nie doczekawszy się z jego strony żadnej reakcji. Podeszła więc do barierki, żeby spojrzeć na niego z bliska. – Panie Dołohow, czy może nas pan oświecić, dlaczego, zamiast zrobić to, co zwykle robiliście w takich sytuacjach, czyli schwytać „wichrzycieli”, przetransportować ich do bazy i zamknąć w podziemiach, wysadził pan w powietrze dwa bloki pełne mieszkańców? A potem, jakby tego było mało, zdetonował pan w pobliżu trzy kolejne ładunki? Panie Dołohow? Słyszy mnie pan?

Antonin Dołohow wstał.

Później, podczas wewnętrznego śledztwa, a także na łamach prasy, wielokrotnie dywagowano, dlaczego żaden ze strażników nie zareagował. Przecież powinni go powstrzymać. Posadzić siłą na krześle. Upomnieć werbalnie i fizycznie. A jednak żaden z nich nie zrobił absolutnie nic, gdy Dołohow, mimo krępujących go łańcuchów, podniósł się z miejsca, zaserwował widzom najszerszy ze swoich wilczych uśmiechów, a potem powiedział: Pocałujcie mnie w dupę! (dokładnie takich słów użył) i połknął coś, czego z całą pewnością nie powinien wnieść na salę rozpraw. Być może strażnicy zdębieli. Może, zajęci słuchaniem Minerwy McGonagall, stracili czujność albo byli po prostu niedostatecznie przeszkoleni do takich zadań i popełnili błąd, wierząc, że pomieszczenie jest odpowiednio chronione. Jakkolwiek było naprawdę, liczył się sam efekt, czyli drgające w agonii ciało Dołohowa, uderzające o posadzkę niczym worek wypełniony mąką. Tego efektu nie dało się już odwrócić, ani tym bardziej wymazać z pamięci.

Dołohow żył jeszcze, go wynoszono z sali rozpraw, ale do szpitala już nie dojechał. Zmarł kilka minut później, pomimo kilku prób reanimacji.


	7. Człowiek, który nie przeżył  (ciąg dalszy)

**Rozdział VII**

**Człowiek, który nie przeżył**

**(ciąg dalszy)**

**Londyn, rok 197…**

Kwatera główna generała Thomasa Riddle’a nie należała do spokojnych miejsc, ale tego dnia, zdaniem Snape’a, poziom chaosu, jaki w niej zapanował, przekroczył wszystkie granice przyzwoitości. Żołnierze przygotowywali się do wymarszu. Teoretycznie, powinni to robić szybko, sprawnie i bez dyskusji, natomiast w praktyce hałasowali tak bardzo, że słyszano ich chyba na drugim końcu miasta.

Raz po raz coś spadało – a to skrzynia, a to jakiś pakunek z nalepką „uwaga, łatwopalne” – dowódcy krzyczeli, szeregowcy biegali w tę i z powrotem, znosząc z góry potrzebne lub całkiem zbędne przedmioty, a cały budynek drżał od ciągłego łomotu. Snape czuł, że lada chwila dostanie migreny. Nawet laboratorium nie stanowiło dobrego azylu, bo tuż obok, w sąsiedniej piwnicy, mieściły się magazyny, więc pod drzwiami raz po raz wybuchały jakieś kłótnie. A to ktoś dostał za małe buty, a to miał pretensje, że karabin nie taki, jak trzeba, a to żądał innego zestawu nabojów. Na miejscu intendenta, Snape już dawno rozgoniłby towarzystwo na cztery wiatry, strzelając im w dupy na rozpęd, ale to nie była jego robota. W końcu, zmęczony wysłuchiwaniem przez ścianę kolejnych skarg i zażaleń („To była moja menażka, Jeff! Oddawaj, ty złodzieju!”) poszedł na schody zapalić, wychodząc z założenia, że dopóki ta banda świrów nie teleportuje się w jasną cholerę, i tak nie zdoła zrobić nic sensownego.

– Dobrze, że to tylko ćwiczenia – mruknął sam do siebie, wygrzebując papierosa z paczki. Jednego wsadził do ust, a drugiego zatknął za ucho na później – bo zieloni są, niczym trawka na wiosnę.

Nie usłyszał kroków za sobą, ale nie zdziwił się zbytnio, widząc Rudolfa Lestrange’a. Ostatecznie to był jego cyrk i jego małpy – to jemu Riddle zlecił organizację ćwiczeń – więc nic dziwnego, że kręcił się po kwaterze, usiłując ogarnąć sytuację, która, bądźmy szczerzy, należała do kategorii spraw beznadziejnych. Zapewne był „szczęśliwy” jak diabli, że wszystko znowu spadło na niego. W każdym razie, gdy odpalał fajkę od fajki Snape’a, na jego twarzy malowała się taka frustracja, że Snape niemal zaczynał mu współczuć.

– Błagam, oszczędź mi ironii – zastrzegł Lestrange, tuż po tym, jak zaciągnął się dymem – bo nawet riposty przychodzą mi do głowy z dwugodzinnym opóźnieniem. Jestem daleki od czarnowidztwa, ale to wszystko – machnął ręką, ogarniając tym gestem całe koszary wraz z zawartością – nie wygląda za dobrze.

– No co ty nie powiesz.

– Nie mamy wyjścia, Sev – pokręcił głową. – Albo zrobimy z tej, jak to ująłeś, „zielonej trawki”, żołnierzy z prawdziwego zdarzenia, albo równie dobrze możemy zaprosić Alastora Moody’ego na kawę i ciastka. Wiesz, że w połowie drużyn nie ma nikogo powyżej osiemnastu lat? – strzepnął popiół do kubka, który służył za popielniczkę. – Wszyscy są albo z Goyle’em na froncie, albo gryzą ziemię od dołu. Jeszcze parę tygodni i będziemy werbować żołnierzy w przedszkolach!

– Wiesz jak brzmisz, Lestrange, prawda?

Tamten uśmiechnął się krzywo.

– Jak pieprzony defetysta. Donieś na mnie, a wszystkiemu zaprzeczę… O, spójrz tylko – wskazał brodą kierunek – czy to nie twój rosyjski brat bliźniak? A myślałem, że siedzi w domu, bo nie może doleczyć powikłań po grypie.

Snape odwrócił się i spojrzał w dół, ponad plecami schodzących właśnie rekrutów. Rzeczywiście, w pobliżu drzwi, które prowadziły na korytarz łączący obie części budynku w jedną całość, kręcił się Igor Karkarow we własnej osobie. Wyglądał tak, jakby na kogoś czekał. Co ciekawe – i niepokojące – Snape ani nie wyczuwał jego obecności (zwykle od razu wiedział, że Igor wszedł do budynku, nawet, jeśli sam siedział w laboratorium nad jakąś miksturą), ani nie potrafił odczytać jego myśli. Postawiłeś przede mną barierę? Co cię napadło, do diabła?, pomyślał, zaskoczony. Dopiero, gdy mocniej się skupił, dotarły do niego odpryski uczuć przyjaciela, drobne fragmenty tego, co działo się w jego głowie – a wtedy przestraszył się nie na żarty.

Chwilę później drzwi stanęły otworem i wyszedł przez nie Anton Dołohow, ubrany jak na akcję, w ciemny, kryjący uniform. Zobaczywszy Igora, uniósł brwi do góry i powiedział coś, czego Snape nie zdołał niestety usłyszeć. Odeszli razem na bok, pod ścianę, żeby nie przeszkadzać paradującym w tę i z powrotem żołnierzom.

– A ten co tu robi? – zapytał Snape powoli. – Idzie z wami w teren?

Lestrange spetował fajkę. Pokręcił głową.

– Pierwsze słyszę – odparł. – Z tego, co mi wiadomo, ma przepustkę. Całe trzy dni. Nie wiem, jak ty, ale ja bym swojej przepustki nie marnował na wizyty w koszarach.

Ani Snape, ani Lestrange, nie powiedzieli tego głośno, ale obaj pomyśleli to samo: to podejrzane! Obecność jednego z dwóch, teoretycznie nieobecnych, członków sztabu, można by jeszcze uznać za przypadek, ale żeby, w tym samym dniu, Igor powstał z łoża boleści, a Dołohow zignorował przepustkę? Nie, takie cuda się nie zdarzają. Szczególnie, że żaden z nich nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego obecnością tego drugiego, wręcz przeciwnie, wyglądało na to, że przyszli tu na spotkanie. Od kiedy to, bracie, pomyślał Snape, odruchowo zapalając kolejnego papierosa i wyciągając paczkę w kierunku Lestrange’a, masz konszachty z tym królem pojebów? Czy ja coś przegapiłem?

– Od kiedy oni się komunikują jak normalni ludzie? – Rudolf czytał my w myślach. – Z tego, co sobie przypominam, ostatnio musieliśmy trzy razy przerywać naradę, bo Dołohow i Karkarow w jednym pomieszczeniu, to o jednego Ruska za dużo. Możesz mi wytłumaczyć, co się tu dzieje?

Snape nie odpowiedział. Obserwował Dołohowa i Karkarowa, a przez głowę przemykały mu dziesiątki myśli, każda gorsza od poprzedniczki. W pewnym momencie, pod wpływem emocji, Igor rozluźnił barierę i wtedy echo jego uczuć poraziło Snape’a z taką siłą, że o mało się nie przewrócił. Powietrze zawibrowało od niekontrolowanej magii.

– Nie możesz tego zrobić, słyszysz? – Czy Snape miał omamy, czy Igor naprawdę chwycił Dołohowa za koszulę i zaczął go szarpać? – Nie możesz!

– Uspokój się. – W głosie Dołohowa zadźwięczała pogróżka. – Weź głęboki oddech, Igor, i opanuj nerwy, bo jak się będziesz rzucał, to cię poślę na urazówkę. Już? Oddychasz? – odczepił palce Karkarowa od swojej koszuli. – To świetnie. W takim razie chodź na zewnątrz, porozmawiamy.

– Anton, nie możesz. Po prostu nie możesz – powtarzał Karkarow z coraz większą rozpaczą. – To jest… tego się nie da…

Dołohow objął go ramieniem, w taki sposób, jakby zamierzał skręcić mu kark.

– Chodź – powiedział ostro. – NO CHODŹ.

I poszli, Dołohow dziarsko, Karkarow z oporami, kierując się w stronę najbliższego wyjścia na plac manewrowy. Wkrótce zniknęli Snape’owi z oczu.

– Nie wiem, o co tu chodzi – podsumował Lestrange po dłuższej chwili milczenia – ale cholernie mi się to nie podoba.

Znów obaj pomyśleli to samo, chociaż żaden tego nie zwerbalizował: szykowało się coś niedobrego. Pytanie tylko, czy za zgodą i aprobatą generała Riddle’a, czy wręcz przeciwnie.

*

Był pewien, że Igor nadal znajduje się terenie koszar, odczekał więc, aż ostatnia drużyna teleportuje się na ćwiczenia, a potem poszedł go poszukać. Zaczął, rzecz jasna, od laboratorium, ale nikogo tutaj nie zastał – wszystko wyglądało dokładnie tak, jak wtedy, gdy wychodził stąd kilkadziesiąt minut wcześniej. Widocznie Karkarow wybrał inną kryjówkę. Tylko jaką? Budynek był ogromny, a co za tym idzie, zawierał wiele zakamarków, których przeszukiwanie zajęłoby Snape’owi zbyt wiele czasu. Dlatego postanowił zdać się na lepszy sposób. Zamiast biegać po kwaterze i zaglądać do każdego pokoju, co nie spotkałoby się raczej z aprobatą pracowników administracji, usiadł przy stole, nalał do probówki porcję bimbru (szklanki użyć nie mógł, bo jak na złość wszystkie były brudne) i spróbował dostroić własną magię do magii Igora.

Na początku nie słyszał nic poza szumem. Spróbował jeszcze raz – i nadal nic, tylko szum, „kasza” i szary ekran, jak w zepsutym telewizorze, który przestał odbierać programy. Szlag by cię, Igor!, pomyślał z irytacją i łyknął bimbru, co niewiele pomogło, bo Karkarow, gdziekolwiek był, ewidentnie nie chciał zostać odnaleziony. Mimo to, Snape próbował dalej, aż w końcu, po kilkunastu minutach mordęgi, natrafił na znajomą smugę emocji, którą uchwycił, zanim zdążyła zniknąć w eterze.

Wędrując wzdłuż nici, trafił do kłębka.

– Mam cię! – Uderzył pięścią w stół, aż zadrżały probówki i kolby, a potem zerwał się z miejsca i pognał na parter. A potem, przez podwórko, do baraków, gdzie garażowano miotły. Teoretycznie, przy wejściu powinien spotkać strażnika, ale ten zrobił sobie przerwę, więc Snape, nie zatrzymywany przez nikogo, wpadł do środka, taranując ustawione pod ścianą Zmiatacze.

– Igor! – rzucił półgłosem i od razu zaniósł się kaszlem, tyle tu było kurzu. – Czy ci na głowę padło? Od kiedy taki z ciebie fan motoryzacji?

Barak był wąski i długi – zimą wiatr po nim hulał, jak po islandzkim gołoborzu, a latem, po pięciu minutach od wschodu słońca, robiło się parno. To właśnie tutaj lądowali rekruci, którzy wkurwili dowódcę. Tutaj, pod byle pretekstem, wysyłano krnąbrnych żołnierzy, żeby nabrali rozumu. I nabierali: jeśli nie po godzinie, to na pewno po nocce spędzonej na klepisku, wśród rozpadających się mioteł, cuchnących jak… jak coś, co dawno powinno się rozpaść. Snape nie miał pojęcia, po jaką cholerę Riddle kazał to wszystko składować - ba, nie dość, że składować, to jeszcze pilnować przed złodziejami (jakby każdy w koszarach marzył tylko o tym, żeby zwinąć z magazynu pożal się Boże Zmiatacza z epoki kamienia łupanego) – miał jednak teorię na ten temat: uważał, mianowicie, że namówili go do tego dowódcy. Po co tracić czas na wymyślanie kar dla żołnierzy, skoro ma się pod nosem gotową salę tortur? Garaż działał na śmierciożerców mniej więcej tak, jak na dzieci opowieść o „panu”, który je zabierze, jeśli będą niegrzeczne, spełniał więc funkcję doskonałego straszaka.

– Igor – W pewnym momencie Snape zwątpił w swoje zdolności lokalizacyjne, bo pomieszczenie wydawało się puste. Mimo to, brnął dalej, usiłując niczego po drodze nie dotknąć, żeby nie uwalać się smarem. Był coraz bardziej wściekły. – No bez jaj, wyłaź, musimy porozmawiać! Wiem, że tu jesteś. Słyszę twoje cholerne tętno.

Nie kłamał, naprawdę je słyszał – dudniło mu w uszach jak jego własne. Karkarow mógł postawić najlepszą blokadę, ukryć to, o czym myślał, ale na krew nie miał żadnego wpływu, bo to ona łączyła ich przede wszystkim. Zawsze wskazywała drogę do celu.

Pod przeciwległą ścianą stały trzy boksy z metalowej siatki, w których przechowywano nowsze modele mioteł, a także kilka latających dywanów, skonfiskowanych handlarzom z Nokturnu. Te ostatnie leżały, zwinięte w rulony, na półkach, przymocowanych do sufitu za pomocą haków. Od czasu do czasu drżały lekko, jak wyrwane z letargu, a potem znowu zapadały w sen, czekając, aż ktoś je rozwinie, wyczyści i wyśle w przestworzach, do czego na pewno tęskniły.

Na środku jednego z takich boksów kuliła się jakaś postać.

– No jesteś – mruknął Snape i, tłumiąc niepokój, ukucnął obok Igora. Najchętniej zapaliłby kolejną fajkę, ale wtedy uruchomiłoby się milion pięćset czujników, dlatego po krótkim wahaniu zrezygnował z tego pomysłu. – Nie wyglądasz za dobrze. Po jaką cholerę wstawałeś z łóżka?

– Nic mi nie jest.

– Nie no, oczywiście. Zdrowy jesteś jak koń. Powiesz mi, o co chodziło z Dołohowem, czy mam zostawić śledztwo naszemu ukochanemu strategowi?

Dopiero w tym momencie Karkarow podniósł głowę i spojrzał prosto na Snape’a.

– Lestrange nas widział?

Snape pokiwał głową.

– A czego się spodziewałeś? Idioci! Jeden na przepustce, drugi na chorobowym, nie, ależ skąd, wasza obecność w kwaterze nie zwróciła niczyjej uwagę. Czemu, do cholery, nie umówiliście się gdzieś na mieście? – parsknął. – Musieliście włazić w oczy wszystkim dookoła? Z pieprzonym Lestrange’em na czele?

– Myśmy… – Igor wstał. Snape, chwilę później, zrobił to samo. – Myśmy się nie umawiali. Samo tak wyszło.

– „Samo tak wyszło”. No pięknie. W takim razie niech się lepiej samo rozwiąże, bo jak nie, to cię Riddle ze skóry żywcem obedrze! To naprawdę nie jest zabawne, Igor – dodał innym tonem. – Wcale a wcale.

– To prawda – odparł Karkarow poważnie. Był tak blady, że niemal siny, ale o dziwo spokojny. – Nie jest.

Zamilkli. Snape wiedział, że Igor przeżuwa jakieś złe, dławiące myśli, ale nie potrafił zmusić go do zwierzeń, mógł jedynie czekać i liczyć, że tamten się opamięta. Zwykle tak bywało. Niestety, nie tym razem.

Severus westchnął. Otrzepał dłonie, którymi nieopatrznie musnął jedną ze skrzyń, a potem wcisnął je do kieszeni. Nie potrafił ustać w miejscu, dlatego zaczął krążyć po boksie, zataczając coraz szersze kręgi. W tym czasie Karkarow nawet nie drgnął, co było cholernie irytujące. Jego spokój – nienaturalny, podchodzący pod katatonię – budził większy niepokój, niż wcześniejsze wybuchy złości.

Gdy się wreszcie odezwał, jego głos zabrzmiał normalnie; zbyt normalnie. Normalnie aż do przesady.

– Odprowadzisz mnie do domu? Chyba mam gorączkę, jakoś dziwnie się czuję.

Snape zerknął na niego podejrzliwie.

– A co to ma być? – zapytał, kopiąc kawał tektury, który walał się po ziemi. – Wielki powrót rozsądku? Naprawdę mam w to uwierzyć?

– Po prostu stąd wyjdźmy.

– Dobrze – zgodził się Snape. – Wyjdziemy. Ale jak tylko dotrzemy do ciebie, opowiesz mi wszystko od początku, bez żadnego kręcenia. I w dupie mam, że jesteś chory – dodał mściwie. – Będę cię dręczył, dopóki nie usłyszę wszystkich szczegółów. Przysięgam, że tak łatwo się nie wymigasz.

– Dobrze. Tak. Wiem.

Karkarow zagryzł wargi. Tak się złożyło, że stał tuż obok kraty, która zamykała boks, więc podszedł do niej o wiele szybciej niż jego kompan, a potem – także szybciej – znalazł się po drugiej stronie. Zanim do Snape’a dotarło, co się naprawdę dzieje, krata przejechała po szynie i trzasnęła o słup. Opadły zasuwy. Gdy tylko to usłyszał, rzucił się tamtym kierunku na łeb na szyję, ale było już za późno: droga została odcięta, a on sam, uwięziony w klatce, między miotłami klasy B, a dywanami z Arabii Saudyjskiej.

Wkurwiony aż do granic, sięgnął po różdżkę.

\- Tego szukasz? – Igor podszedł bliżej krat, tak, że dzieliło ich teraz zaledwie kilka cali. W rękach trzymał różdżkę. Widząc to, Snape zaklął. _Jakim cudem, do kurwy…? Jak to możliwe, że ten dupek zabrał mi broń?_ \- Przepraszam, Sev. To dla twojego dobra.

Snape z furią kopnął kraty – nic z tego, nawet nie drgnęły! Potrząsanie nimi także nie przyniosło większych efektów.

\- Gdzie ty idziesz? Igor! – zacisnął palce na metalowych prętach. Tak mocno, że aż poczuł ból. – Wracaj! Słyszysz? Wracaj tu natychmiast!

Ale Karkarowa już w baraku nie było. Gdziekolwiek się wybierał i cokolwiek planował, najwyraźniej nie zamierzał w to mieszać Severusa Snape’a.

*

Riddle nie powiedział „tak”, ale nie powiedział też „nie”. W ogóle nic nie powiedział, bo Dołohow nie zapytał go o zgodę – wyszedł z założenia, że skoro parę lat wcześniej dostał „dziką kartę”, umowa: „twoje metody, twoja sprawa, mnie interesują wyłącznie efekty końcowe” nadal obowiązuje. Z tego powodu nie napomknął o Lefajach ani na zebraniu, ani tym bardziej później, gdy wszyscy zajmowali się planowaniem manewrów. Poprosił za to o przepustkę. A gdy ją dostał, zamiast do kasyna czy burdelu, poszedł prosto do knajpy, gdzie spotkał się z ludźmi ze Specjalnego Komando, czyli jednostki, która oficjalnie nie istniała, a nieoficjalnie mogła niemal wszystko. 

Razem z Dołohowem była ich piątka. Milan Jovanović, Serb z Belgradu, który niewiadomym sposobem uciekł na Zachód i z niewiadomych przyczyn uznał, że lubi Dołohowa na tyle, żeby się z nim zaciągnąć w szeregi bojowników generała Riddle’a. Fritz „Dusty” Lipmann, pochodzenie nieznane, profesja jasno określona paragrafami. Rita Dogajeva, starsza od nich wszystkich dwukrotnie i zasuszona jak liść między kartkami książki, ale przy tym najlepszy mag, z jakim Dołohow kiedykolwiek pracował. No i, rzecz jasna, Leo Strange, rudy jak marchewka, popieprzony jak Kapelusznik (po paru głębszych chwalił się wszystkim, którzy chcieli słuchać, że ma „żółte papiery” i trzy razy uciekł z oddziału zamkniętego) i tak nieprzewidywalny, że nawet Dołohow mógł przy nim uchodzić za zrównoważonego stratega. Żadne z nich nie nadawało się na żołnierza regularnej armii, z czego Riddle zdawał sobie sprawę, ale wiedział też, że tylko idiota wypuściłby z rąk tak utalentowany zespół. Dlatego stworzył komando od zadań specjalnych i zostawił mu wolną rękę, jeśli chodziło o metody działania. Do tej pory nie zawiódł się na nich ani razu.

Usłyszawszy hiobowe wieści, Dusty Lipmann podrapał się po podbródku, po czym sięgnął po kufel. Trochę piwa chlusnęło na stół.

– A mówiłem, żeby znaleźć inną metę – oznajmił. – Lefaje, kurwa, też wymyśliłeś! Tam co drugi gówniarz trzepie złodziejskie uroki lepiej od ciebie, Anton! Wpadka była kwestią tygodni.

– To żadna wpadka – żachnął się Dołohow. – Na razie tylko węszą.

– Dzisiaj węszą, a jutro będziemy mieli bunt. Trzeba przenieść fanty, najlepiej od razu, póki nie skumali, co mają pod nosem. Może poza miasto?

– Ludzi trzeba przenieść – wtrącił się Milan, który jak zwykle wyglądał na zawianego, chociaż wódkę omijał szerokim łukiem. Jego chuda, szczurza gęba upstrzona bliznami po ospie, wyrażała niepokój. – Pierdolić fanty, fanty nie zginą, za to my zginiemy, jak ktoś wyniucha, kogo trzymamy na stryszku.

– Nie bój nic, mały. Ludzi też przeniesiemy.

Milan prychnął.

– Jak tak na ciebie patrzę, szefie – mruknął – to mi się zdaje, że przez przenosiny rozumiesz coś innego, niż ja, ale niech ci będzie. Byle było szybko, sprawnie i po cichu.

Rita, która do tej pory plumpała coś na pianinie, niezbyt wprawnie, ale za to z pasją, trzasnęła klapą i dołączyła do reszty. Wyglądała na lekko znudzoną.

– Tylko nie mów – zapaliła papierosa – że chcesz ich wszystkich powystrzelać. Wiesz, ile jest roboty z takim szajsem? Mieliśmy dać na wstrzymanie, sam mówiłeś – przypomniała, kładąc nogi na kolanach Dusty’ego. – Proste rutynowe akcje, proste rutynowe złodziejstwo, proste rutynowe werbowanie konfidentów. Tak miało być. Żadnych, kurwa, westernowych akcji… a właśnie, a propos westernu, widział ktoś Strange’a? Wisi mi flaszkę. Mówił, że będzie tutaj o piątej.

– Też bym chciał wiedzieć, gdzie się podziewa. – Dołohow oparł obie ręce na stole. – Jest siódma. No ale dobra, pieprzyć Strange’a, musimy ustalić szczegóły. Przede wszystkim: kiedy?

– Co: kiedy?

– Kiedy tam idziemy, idioto. – Anton ofuknął Dusty’ego. – Myślałem o manewrach. Wszyscy, z Lestrange’em na czele, będą wtedy zajęci, idealna pora, żeby załatwić sprawę na czysto. Pójdziemy, zabierzemy, co trzeba, i wrócimy, zanim się skapną. Łatwa robota. Jak bułka z masłem!

– Łatwa robota – powtórzyła Rita, przygryzając fajkę. Jej głos ociekał ironią. – W Lefajach. Albo jesteś za trzeźwy, Antoszka, albo dawno nikogo nie wyruchałeś, bo pieprzysz jak potłuczony. Czy ty pamiętasz jakąkolwiek łatwą robotę w Lefajach? Chociaż jedną? – strzepnęła popiół. – Bo ja nie, a tak się składa, że chodzę po tym świecie nieco dłużej od ciebie. I z góry ci powiem, jak to się skończy. Źle. Źle się skończy, Anton, dlatego może od razu nastaw się na masakrę, żebyś potem nie płakał, żeśmy cię nie ostrzegli.

– Może po prostu zajebmy ich wszystkich – zaproponował ponuro Dusty – będzie po kłopocie. Ile tam teraz siedzi łebkow? Piętnastu? Dwudziestu?

– Osiemnastu – sprostował Milan – w trzech mieszkaniach. I ja się nie zgadzam na żadną rozjebkę. Mało ci po ostatnim?

– No to zabierzmy fanty, a łebków zostawmy w cholerę.

– Mam lepszy pomysł.

Wszyscy odwrócili się jak na komendę. Zajęci rozmową, nawet nie spostrzegli, że Leo Strange wszedł do knajpy i, jakby nigdy nic, usiadł przy barze nad dwiema szklankami: do jednej barman nalał mu whisky, a do drugiej odrobinę koziego mleka.

– Do cholery, Leo, jak ty możesz pić to świństwo? – nie wytrzymała Rita.

– Do cholery, Rita, jak ty możesz trzymać nogi na kolanach Lipmanna? – odparował Strange. – Łap – rzucił w jej kierunku sakiewkę z drobnymi. – Twoja forsa na flaszkę, obiecałem, to dotrzymuję. Tylko zrób z niej, moja córko, dobry użytek! – machnął ręką, parodiując znak krzyża, po czym, razem ze swoimi szklankami, podszedł do stołu i usadowił się obok Antona. Niemal od razu spoważniał. – Coś straciłem? Jakieś newsy?

Dołohow pokręcił głową.

– Wystawili czujki na klatce, wiedzą już o mieszkaniu B. O mieszkaniu C pewnie też, bo to za ścianą. Mamy pecha i tyle. Czy mi się śniło, czy mówiłeś coś o jakimś pomyśle? – popatrzył na Strange’a z nadzieją. – Jeśli tak, to oświeć nas, proszę, bo nam się zaczyna fajczyć grunt pod nogami.

– Dokładnie – uśmiechnął się Strange.

– Kurwa, Leo…

– Dokładnie tak, jak powiedziałeś. Fajczy – wyjaśnił tamten spokojnie. – Fanty przeniesiemy, dziuple wysadzimy w powietrze, a wszystko i tak spadnie na ruch oporu. No co? – zerknął na Milana, który ewidentnie chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zrezygnował w ostatniej chwili. – Trzeba uciszać tych, co sieją ferment. Mam rację? Wyrwać chwasty, zaorać pole, posiać żyto. Lefaje od dawna zasługiwały na karę.

– Chcesz zaorać Lefaje, Leo? – Rita przewróciła oczami. – Serio?

– Kurwa, chyba ci na łeb padło! – Milan nareszcie wyłuskał z paczki kolejną fajkę. Trzęsły mu się ręce. – Wiesz, ile w tych blokach mieszka ludzi?

– Opozycjoniści, złodzieje, wichrzyciele, wrogi element…

– Ta, szczególnie ta pięcioosobowa rodzina nad mieszkaniem B. Z trójką małych dzieci.

– Och, daj spokój, Milan – zirytował się Leo. Jednym haustem dopił mleko i zabrał się za whisky. – Skąd u ciebie ten napad moralnej polki–galopki? Znowu rozmawiałeś z księdzem?

– Pierdol się, Strange.

– Cicho być, obaj! – Dołohow walnął pięścią w stół. – Strange, ja wiem, że lubisz takie zabawy, ale wysadzenie bloku to nie jest kwestia jednego zaklęcia. To już większy kaliber. Hipotetycznie… – odchrząknął. Sam sobie wydał się śmieszny. – Kurwa, Leo, pomyślałeś w ogóle, jak to zrobić, czy tak sobie rzucasz dyrdymałami, żeby nas wkurzyć?

Strange wyprostował się dumnie.

– Jasne, że pomyślałem. A ty? – otaksował Dołohowa rozbawionym spojrzeniem.

– Leo, przysięgam, że zaraz cię…

– Pójdziemy na ring, to mi przypieprzysz, ale teraz słuchaj – przerwał mu Strange. – Masz Karkarowa, tak czy nie? Odkąd myśli, że sprowadziłeś tu jego syna, trzymasz go na krótkiej smyczy, zrobi dla ciebie wszystko. Mam rację? No widzisz! – ucieszył się, rejestrując konsternację Dołohowa. – Bomba?, proszę uprzejmie, co to dla niego? Przecież to geniusz! Jedna chwila i BUM, po Lefajach, po naszych wszystkich zmartwieniach.

– Nie mówisz tego poważnie – powiedział powoli Milan. Popatrzył na Lipmanna i powtórzył: – On nie mówi tego poważnie, prawda?

– Mówi – odparł Dusty i łyknął piwa.

– Mówi – potwierdziła Rita.

– O ja pierdolę…

Strange uśmiechnął się i objął Milana ramieniem, potargał mu włosy jak dziecku. Serb nawet nie drgnął. Nie był w stanie.

– Spokojnie, Milanku. Wszystko pod kontrolą. Spójrz na naszego szefa, jak mu oczy błyszczą! Już kombinuje, już, już, zrównać z ziemią, zaorać, posiać żyto, niech rośnie na gruzach… – Leo zaczął nucić, cały czas obejmując Milana, i zmuszając go, żeby kołysał się w takt nieistniejącej muzyki. Dopiero po chwili Jovanović otrzeźwiał i odepchnął Strange’a, tak mocno, że tamten o mało nie zleciał z krzesła.

– No, no, niegrzeczny…

– Dobrze – zawyrokował Dołohow, tłumiąc kłótnię w zarodku. Między jego gęstymi, szerokimi brwiami, pojawiła się bruzda. – Dobrze, rozumiem, Karkarow. Porozmawiam z nim. Nie – uniósł rękę do góry, widząc, że Strange szczerzy się jak głupi do sera – nie powiedziałem, że się zgadzam, chcę tylko sprawdzić, czy ten plan jest wykonalny. W jednym masz rację, Leo: Lefaje naprawdę zasługują na karę, ostatnio wrze tam jak w kotle. Kto wie, do czego ci skurwiele są zdolni? Nie zaszkodzi przykręcić im śruby.

Rita wybuchnęła śmiechem.

– Uwielbiam, jak dorabiasz ideologię do prostych rzeczy, Antoszka. A potem zaczynasz w to wierzyć.

– Prostych? – Nie zrozumiał.

– Nie wiem jak wam – Rita wzruszyła ramionami – ale mnie chodzi wyłącznie o moją forsę, która oby nie wyleciała w powietrze razem z całą dzielnicą, bo wtedy wszyscy będziecie skończeni. To wam mogę obiecać.

  
*

Sytuacja wymknęła się spod kontroli jakieś pięć minut po tym, jak wylądowali na obrzeżach Lefajów, a potem było już tylko gorzej. Rita, jak zwykle, miała rację.

Przede wszystkim napotkali na opór, i to nie byle jaki! Tamci musieli dostać cynk, że szykuje się akcja, bo w przeciwnym razie nie zdołaliby skrzyknąć tylu ludzi, w tak krótkim czasie, zapewniając im broń, o którą wcale nie było tak łatwo. Mieli różdżki – domowej roboty, to prawda, ale działające – pistolety, a nawet kilka wiekowych karabinów, pamiętających chyba czasy drugiej wojny. Dołohow nie potrafił wyjść z podziwu. Spodziewał się bandy wyrostków, rzucających kamieniami, a zastał miejską partyzantkę, kierowaną przez kogoś, kto nie dość, że wiedział, co robi, to jeszcze miał jaja, żeby sprzeciwić się uzbrojonym po zęby żołnierzom ze specjalnego komando.

– Werbowałbym – mruknął, dając znać swoim ludziom, żeby, do kurwy, uważali na lewą flankę. – Strange! Nie baw się z nimi, tylko wchodź do środka! DO ŚRODKA! Słyszysz?

Strange zasalutował; jego ruda czupryna zamigotała gdzieś z przodu, niczym płonąca pochodnia. Dołohow splunął. Instynktownie zasłonił się tarczą, dzięki czemu nie oberwał serią ognistych pocisków, a potem pognał za resztą, przeklinając na czym świat Igora Karkarowa, który wbrew zapewnieniom nie pojawił się na miejscu zbiórki.

W ogóle się nie pojawił. Ani wtedy, ani teraz. Pieprzony chuj.

Nie patrząc, co robi, Anton strzelił kilka razy w kierunku placu z huśtawkami, przeskoczył płotek, oddzielający rabatkę od chodnika, i pognał dalej, za Strange’em, który zdążył zniknąć na klatce schodowej. To był pierwszy blok, ten, w którym w dwóch, sąsiadujących mieszkaniach trzymali więźniów, a pod podłogą skrzynie ze złotem. Plan był taki, żeby najpierw wziąć fanty, a potem zająć się resztą, ale niestety, przywitano ich na Lefajach tak „ogniście”, że trzeba było improwizować od razu. Co właśnie robili. Improwizowali tak bardzo, że gdyby zobaczył ich teraz Lestrange, prawdopodobnie zszedłby na zawał, albo, co bardziej prawdopodobne, napisałby rozprawę pod tytułem: „Jak zjebać akcję militarną i przeżyć”, a potem dręczyłby nią rekrutów na każdych zajęciach.

– Lestrange nas zajebie. – Dusty czytał Dołohowowi w myślach. Przeładował pistolet. Przylgnął do ściany i zerknął przez szparę, spodziewając się kolejnej pułapki. Albo przynajmniej snajpera. – Na pewno wie już o wszystkim.

– Może mi naskoczyć – odparował Dołohow, coraz bardziej wściekły. Głównie na Karkarowa, ale na resztę wszechświata także. – Rozjebię tę dziurę w drzazgi! Chcesz tu stać do usranej śmierci? Chodź! – to mówiąc, wparował do środka, nie czekając na kompana, który zamarudził na zewnątrz jeszcze dwie, trzy minuty, a potem wziął przykład z dowódcy. Na klatce schodowej było ciemno, jak w dupie, i śmierdziało magią. Nie rozmawiając więcej, obaj pobiegli na drugie piętro, modląc się przy tym, żeby schody wytrzymały ich ciężar.

Windy woleli nie ryzykować.

Ludzie pozamykali się w mieszkaniach, nosa nie wyściubiając z ciasnych klitek – czasem tylko trzasnęło oko judasza lub zaskrzypiały drzwi, gdy ktoś ciekawski wyjrzał na zewnątrz. Lepiej by było, gdyby po prostu zwiali, pomyślał Anton, licząc schody, jak zwykle, gdy wchodził na samą górę. Kurewskie schody, kurewskie Lefaje, kurewskie szmaty od Alastora Moody’ego, bo kto, jak nie on, zorganizowałby taką imprezę?

Błysnęło. Trzasnęło. Zgasło. Dołohow wylądował na ziemi, przyciskając dłonie do uszu, obok niego Dusty mruczał klątwy, pół na pół z wulgaryzmami. Czyli jednak ktoś tu był; ktoś, kto zamierzał dobrać im się do tyłków, natychmiast i bez wazeliny. Anton błyskawicznie stanął na nogach i pokonał kilka schodków naraz, docierając aż na półpiętro, gdzie przez rozbite okno wpadało do środka trochę więcej światła, słychać było także krzyki dobiegające z ulicy, i odgłosy walki. Oho, grubo, pomyślał, czując przyjemne łaskotanie w potylicy, ewidentny znak podniecenia. Obrócił się błyskawicznie i strzelił, z satysfakcją rejestrując jęk napastnika. Oby tylko nasi dali radę, pomyślał jeszcze, zanim reszta racjonalnych myśli wyparowała mu z głowy, bo w przeciwnym razie wszystko na nic, sami tego nie ogarniemy. W głębi duszy wiedział jednak, że wszystko będzie w porządku, dlatego zamiast się bać, robił po prostu to, co uważał za słuszne i parł naprzód, po trupach, byle wyżej. Drugiemu skręcił kark, zanim pomyślał, co właściwie robi, a trzeciego znokautował Dusty, spuszczając chłopaka na łeb na szyję, wprost z trzeciego piętra. Aż huknęło. Nikogo więcej nie spotkali, dlatego wkrótce dotarli pod drzwi mieszkania, gdzie przywitał ich Leo Strange, uśmiechając się tak szeroko, jakby witał gości na własnym weselu.

– Spójrzcie kogo znalazłem! – otworzył drzwi, gestem zapraszając ich do środka. – Nie uwierzycie!

Na podłodze, pod ścianą, klęczał Igor Karkarow, grzebiąc w jednej ze swoich słynnych waliz, w której przechowywał – jak twierdzili niektórzy – „podręczną śmierć” na każdą okazję. W ustach trzymał gwoździe, jakby to były fajki. Z palców tryskały mu iskry.

– Naprawdę kiedyś cię zabiję – stwierdził Dołohow z czułością, bo nagle, w mgnieniu oka, zniknęły wszystkie jego obawy. – Gdzieś ty się podziewał? Czekałeś, kurwa, na specjalne zaproszenie?

Karkarow nie odpowiedział, zajęty spinaniem ostatnich kabli. Urządzenie zamruczało jak gigantyczny kot, podłoga zadrżała, naelektryzowane do granic powietrze podniosło Dołohowowi włosy na rękach i głowie. Zapachniało ozonem. Igor, zadowolony z efektu, przetarł czoło dłonią i podniósł się z klęczek.

– Czerwony guzik – mruknął, wręczając Dołohowowi niewielki, kwadratowy przedmiot, który musiał być sterownikiem. – Albo zielony – dodał po chwili – jeśli ci się odwidzi.

– Nie odwidzi mi się.

Karkarow wzruszył ramionami.

– Jak sobie chcesz. Tylko nie zniszcz mojej zabawki, bardzo cię proszę, bo to prototyp. Chciałbym go jeszcze dopracować.

Anton uśmiechnął się szeroko. Bardzo szeroko. Drapieżnie.

– Będę o niego dbał jak o własnego syna. Strange! Do roboty!

– Rozumiem, że rozwalamy – upewnił się Leo, zerkając na Dołohowa z nadzieją. Wzrok miał rozbiegany, rude włosy skręciły mu się w sprężyny, skóra fosforyzowała od magii.

– A co, zamierzasz ich zabrać do domu?

Sądząc po dźwiękach, które dobiegały z dołu, oddział Rity przełamał opór i wdarł się właśnie do drugiego bloku, posyłając do diabła każdego, kto stanął im na drodze. Grzeczna dziewczynka, pomyślał Dołohow, wyglądając przez okno. Niewiele zobaczył, bo okolicę spowijał ciemny, śmierdzący dym, ale rozdzierające go co jakiś czas eksplozje świadczyły o tym, że Rita radzi sobie świetnie – i, przy okazji, dobrze się bawi. Z Milanem, natomiast, Dołohow utracił kontakt niemal od razu, gdy tylko zaczęła się jatka. Jego ludzie wzięli na siebie pierwsze uderzenie. Trudno powiedzieć, czy to przeżyli. Oby. Serb, cokolwiek by o nim nie mówić (o nim i jego budzącym się od czasu do czasu sumieniu rodem z kościelnej kruchty), był twardym facetem, a głowę nosił nie od parady, więc jeśli istniało jakieś wyjście z sytuacji, to na pewno je znalazł. A jeśli nie… no cóż, urządzą mu taki pogrzeb, jakiego Londyn jeszcze nie widział!

Seria z karabinu zabrzmiała dziwnie głucho, stłumiona przez magię i cztery ściany mieszkania. Twarz Igora, gdy spojrzał na dowódcę, nie wyrażała niczego, ale Dołohow wiedział, że to tylko pozory.

– No przecież ci obiecałem – przewrócił oczami. – Nic mu nie będzie. Przeniosłem go w bezpieczne miejsce.

– Chcę go zobaczyć.

– Nie.

– Anton...

– Nie teraz – uciął. – Mamy co innego na głowie. Skup się, Igor. O swoich zrypanych relacjach rodzinnych pomyślisz kiedy indziej.

– Szefie? – Dusty bawił się pokrętłami nadajnika. Bez powodzenia. W eterze nadal panowała cisza. – Nie mamy potwierdzenia. Same trzaski.

– Spróbuj telepatii.

– A myślisz, że co, kurwa, robię od dwudziestu minut?

Dołohow zaklął.

No to stracili łączność nie tylko z Milanem, ale i z Ritą, co oznaczało działanie po omacku – co z tego, że Dołohow miał „magiczną skrzynkę” Igora, skoro jej użycie groziło zagładą jego własnych ludzi? Jeśli wysadzą blok w niewłaściwym momencie, oddział Rity nie zdąży uciec i wyparuje razem z więźniami. Nie mogli sobie pozwolić na taki błąd. Z drugiej jednak strony, jeśli bloku nie wysadzą, dowody wpadną w niepowołane ręce, a wtedy wszyscy, jak tu stoją, wylądują we wspólnym dole szybciej, niż zdążą powiedzieć „Przepraszamy, generale, za czerpanie korzyści finansowych z operacji, które prowadziliśmy w twoim imieniu!”

Strzały umilkły, za to ktoś zaczął wrzeszczeć. W tym samym czasie, wykorzystując lukę w barierze, do pokoju teleportowało się dwóch zaufanych chłopców Dusty’ego, którym zlecono transport mamony. Gdy Dołohow na nich patrzył – na te „szczurki” z doków, ubrane z przesadną, rynsztokową elegancją – przypominał sobie siebie samego sprzed wojny, z czasów, gdy jego jedyną ambicją było utrzymanie się przy życiu, a jedyną rozrywką kiwanie organów ścigania.

– Uważać mi z tym – ostrzegł tamtych – bo nie odpalę wam ani centa. Jasne?

– Jak słońce, szefie. – „Szczurki” nie wyglądali na przestraszonych. Wręcz przeciwnie. Tylko im oczy chodziły, gdzie i co podwędzić, mieli jednak na tyle oleju w głowie, żeby powstrzymać wrodzone instynkty i zająć się pracą.

– A jak mi coś zginie…

– Nic nie zginie, szefie, my jesteśmy porządna firma! – Jeden rąbnął się w pierś. – Umowa, to rzecz święta. Będziemy czekać w miejscu zbiórki, tak długo, jak będzie trzeba.

– No mam nadzieję. A teraz spadać!

– Tak jest!

Trzeba przyznać – mieli krzepę, bo skrzynie nie należały do najlżejszych. Musieli, co prawda, wracać kilka razy, bo za jednym zamachem nie dali rady, ale koniec końców w mieszkaniu zostały tylko graty, których nie opłacało się nigdzie przenosić, no i kilka trupów. Strange szybko uporał się z więźniami. Nie wracał jednak na tyle długo, że Dołohow, zniecierpliwiony, wcisnął sterownik w ręce Dusty’ego i sam poszedł sprawdzić, co się tam, do cholery, wydarzyło.

W pokoju stały prycze, aktualnie rozbebeszone, które swego czasu zwinęli z magazynów przy kwaterze głównej, komoda ze świętym obrazkiem w ramkach po zdjęciu, i parę krzeseł. Cuchnęło moczem i juchą. Dołohow ominął ciało, które leżało na jego drodze (facet ewidentnie próbował uciekać, bo oberwał w sam środek pleców), kopnął inne, aż w końcu dotarł do parapetu, gdzie urzędował Leo Strange z karabinem przewieszonym przez ramię.

– Ocipiałeś? – Anton otaksował scenerię wzrokiem. – Nudzi ci się? Czas nam się kurczy, a ty sobie strzelanki do celu urządzasz?

W kącie klęczała młoda dziewczyna. Wzrok utkwiła w posadzce i trochę się trzęsła. Włosy miała niemal tak rude, jak Leo Strange, tyle, że proste jak druty i upięte wokół głowy w koronę z warkoczy.

– Wiesz, kto to jest? – Strange nie speszył się ani trochę. Wybuchy złości dowódcy nie robiły na nim większego wrażenia. – Dopiero teraz mnie oświeciło. Złapaliśmy ją w lesie, na bagnach. Pamiętasz?

– Leo, chłopie, jakbym pamiętał wszystkich łebków, których złapałem podczas tej wojny, to bym został profesorem albo wylądował w wariatkowie! Możesz się streszczać?

– Podała inne nazwisko, włosy miała ciemne, farba albo urok, diabli wiedzą. Nie poznałem jej wtedy. Ale popatrz na nią teraz – podszedł do dziewczyny i siłą uniósł jej brodę, tak, że chcąc nie chcąc, musiała spojrzeć na Dołohowa. Jej oczy ciskały iskry. – Poznajesz? Przecież to była laska Snape’a, która wyszła za tego chuja z partyzantki, Jima Pottera, i zniknęła niczym sen złoty!

– No i co z tego? – Dołohow uniósł brwi, nie bardzo wiedząc, do czego zmierza ta rozmowa. – Palnij ją w łeb i spadamy. Milan i Rita potrzebują wsparcia.

– Sam się palnij w łeb, Anton – oburzył się Strange. – Nie masz pojęcia, o czym gadasz! Toż to jest skarb – objął dziewczynę ramieniem. Teraz, głowa przy głowie, wyglądali niemal jak rodzeństwo. – Snape będzie żarł nam z ręki, zupełnie jak Karkarow po tym blefie z synem. Oni dwaj po naszej stronie, czujesz, jaką to nam daje przewagę? Nikt nam już nie podskoczy, nikt, nawet Lestrange!

Blok zadygotał od wyładowań, tak silnych, że pękła ostatnia ocalała szyba. Szkło posypało się na podłogę. Dołohow syknął, wydłubując odłamek z policzka, a gdy spojrzał na ręce, skonstatował, że pokrywa je cienka warstwa krwi. Robiło się coraz goręcej; zbyt gorąco, żeby dyskutować o polityce, w mieszkaniu, które lada moment wyleci w powietrzu.

– Masz szczęście, że ogłuchłem – powiedział Anton, wyciągając pistolet – od tego hałasu, bo gdybym usłyszał, co pierdolisz, musiałbym dojść do wniosku, że planujesz przewrót. A to oznaczałoby stryczek. Odsuń się. – Odbezpieczył broń. – Odsuń się, mówię!

– Nie. – Strange podniósł dziewczynę, tak gwałtownie, że aż jęknęła, a potem zasłonił ją własnym ciałem. – To nasza karta przetargowa. Zabieramy ją ze sobą.

Kula świsnęła tuż nad jego głową.

– Zwariowałeś?

– Wierz mi. – Anton zgrzytnął zębami. – Gdybym chciał cię zastrzelić, to bym nie chybił. Odsuń się.

– Blef…?

No świetnie, tylko tego mi brakowało, pomyślał Dołohow na widok Igora Karkarowa, który stanął w drzwiach i z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy przebierał palcami po framudze, trochę jak pianista, a trochę jak wariat. Temperatura powietrza momentalnie skoczyła w górę. Podobnie jak poziom magicznej energii.

Anton poczuł, że koszula klei mu się do pleców.

– Do diabła, Igor, chyba nie bierzesz tego idioty na serio? – parsknął, opuszczając pistolet. Przez te cholerne odłamki szkła swędziała go cała skóra i najchętniej zdzierałby ją z siebie płatami. – Gada od rzeczy, jak zwykle. O co ci chodzi, Strange? Chcesz tę małą przelecieć? W oko ci wpadła? Trzeba było wcześniej o tym pomyśleć, bo teraz…

Zamilkł. Spojrzał na Strange’a, potem na rudą, jeszcze raz na Strange’a. Dodał dwa do dwóch. O kurwa, przemknęło mu przez głowę, to by wyjaśniało, dlaczego natknęliśmy się na taki opór! Jim Potter podpaliłby połowę Anglii, byleby tylko odzyskać swoją lubą. Pewnie wyniuchał, gdzie ją trzymamy, przekabacił Blacka i Moody’ego, i jeb!, rzucili na nas wszystko, co mieli, włącznie z dzieciakami z Lefajów, których nie trzeba było specjalnie do tego zachęcać. Sami się rwali do walki. Gdybym wiedział wcześniej… gdybym…

Potrząsnął głową.

Gdybym wiedział wcześniej, i tak zrobiłbym to, co zrobiłem, więc nie ma co płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem, tylko trzeba z tym skończyć raz na zawsze. Tak, żeby Lefaje nigdy więcej nie podniosły głowy. Żeby kamień na kamieniu tutaj nie został.

Tym razem wstrząs był na tyle silny, że Dołohow wylądował na ścianie, Strange na kolanach, a Karkarow zatoczył się jak pijany na środek pokoju, potknął o ciało z rozwaloną głową, po czym padł jak długi na pryczę, gdzie zastygł na kilka sekund, aż do momentu, gdy ucichły huki eksplozji. Cokolwiek się stało – cokolwiek wybuchło – naruszyło konstrukcję budynku. Na dobre.

– Chodź. – Dołohow szarpnął Karkarowa za wszarz, jak kociaka. – Chodź, kurwa, bo nam się dach na łby zawali! Strange?

Zrobiło się szaro od pyłu. Ciężko było oddychać. Strange zaklął, co oznaczało, że żyje; on i ta jego ruda, której nie odstępował teraz na krok.

– Dusty?

– Jestem! – rozległo się za ścianą. – Szefie! Co tam się dzieje? Szefie!

– Nic się, kurwa nie dzieje – odkrzyknął. – Zaoszczędzimy ładunki. Na dół! Wszyscy na dół! Gazu, chłopcy! Spróbuj odwalić coś głupiego – syknął Karkarowowi do ucha – to ci skręcę kark. Gazu! Co się tak grzebiesz, Strange? Już cię tam nie ma!

– Prototyp. – Karkarow zastygł. Potem spróbował zawrócić, ale Dołohow go powstrzymał. Popchnął z całej siły w dół, tak, że tamten o mało nie spadł ze schodów. – Muszę tam…

– Musisz spierdalać, Igor. Wszyscy musimy. Dom się wali.

Dusty wyminął ich, przeskakując po kilka stopni na raz, wrzeszcząc przy tym, że jest kontakt i Milan żyje, że starli gnojów w proch, że zwycięstwo. Cegły posypały się z góry, jak lawina, a jedna, wielkości ludzkiej głowy, rozbiła się tuż przed Antonem. Stanął jak wryty. Płakało jakieś dziecko, ludzie w panice wybiegali z mieszkań, niektórzy skakali z wysokości, inni pchali się na schody, taranowali nawzajem i potykali o własne nogi. Jeden wielki chaos. Ktoś na dole strzelał – pewnie chłopcy Dusty’ego – kobieta wyła, że jej rękę urwało, a Strange, jak ostatni idiota, spuszczał w dół jedną ognistą kulę za drugą, siejąc w szeregach jeszcze więcej paniki. Karkarow nie opierał się dłużej i biegł w dół, jak pozostali, ale Dołohow wyczuwał w jego aurze wzburzenie. Wściekłe, dzikie, pełne nienawiści wzburzenie kogoś, kto wie, że został oszukany, ale nic już nie może zrobić, bo złych rzeczy, które się dokonały, nie da się odwrócić w żaden sposób.

Mały Borys nigdy nie przekroczył granicy. Nie mieszkał w Anglii. Dołohow nie sprowadził go do Londynu, nie ukrywał w Lefajach, nie miał najmniejszych szans na zrobienie mu krzywdy. Tak naprawdę nie widział go nawet na oczy, chociaż od wielu tygodni twierdził co innego, szantażując Karkarowa na tyle wiarygodnie, że tamten, chociaż z natury ostrożny, w końcu mu uwierzył. Widział przecież dowody: zdjęcia, nagrania, medalik Katji, a nawet jej szczotkę do włosów i kilka listów, które pisała do niego w więzieniu. Wszystko autentyczne, wibrujące jej magią. Czegoś takiego nie podrobiłby najlepszy fałszerz, nawet, gdyby zapłacono mu za to fortunę!

I nie podrobił, wszystkie przedmioty były prawdziwe. Dołohow zdobył je przypadkiem, podczas jednej z wypraw do Berlin, a gdy pojął, co mu wpadło w ręce, wykorzystał tę wiedzę najlepiej, jak tylko potrafił. Ku chwale ojczyzny i swojej własnej. Nie miał wyrzutów sumienia, chociaż – trzeba to przyznać – myślał o tym, żeby naprawdę sprowadzić małego Karkarowa do kraju, rozpuścił nawet wici, że go szuka, a dla znalazcy przeznaczył nagrodę. Bez powodzenia – dzieciak rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Prawdopodobnie dawno nie żył, albo, po aresztowaniu jego matki (która, z tego co Dołohow wyczytał w raportach, zmarła w celi na zapalenie płuc) wysłano go do bidula.

Wypadli z budynku dokładnie w tym momencie, gdy zawaliły się schody. Wyglądało to strasznie.

Krajobraz na zewnątrz przypominał dekorację z filmu: kratery, dym, od którego łzawiły oczy, walające się gdzieniegdzie fragmenty płotów, ustrojstw z placu zabaw, a nawet garnków i ubrań, które wyfrunęły z mieszkań podczas wybuchów. Walki przeniosły się w głąb osiedla. W niebo raz po raz wzbijały się race i Dołohow pomyślał, że jeśli Rudolf Lestrange do tej pory nie miał pojęcia, co się tu święci, to teraz miał już pełen obraz sytuacji. Lada chwila mogli się spodziewać interwencji wojska.

– Igor. – Dołohow przytrzymał Karkarowa, pozwalając, by pozostali ich wyprzedzili. Machnął mu przed oczami sterownikiem. – Czy to zadziała? Na odległość?

Igor potrząsnął głową.

– Nie wiem.

– Jak to: nie wiesz?

– Mówiłem ci, to prototyp. Zadziała albo nie zadziała, nie zdążyłem go sprawdzić. A teraz… – wskazał budynek, z którego wydobywały się kłęby dymu. – Dysza mogła ulec zniszczeniu, mogła się rozpaść, mogła… mogło się zdarzyć milion rzeczy, Anton, a ja nie jestem prorokiem.

– No cóż. – Dołohow zmrużył oczy. – Nie zaszkodzi sprawdzić, prawda?

Przesunął wskaźnik i z całej siły nacisnął czerwony przycisk.

Nic się nie wydarzyło.

Kurwa, pomyślał, kurwa, kurwa, kurwa, tylko nie to!

Ale w tym momencie, gdy był już pewien, że wynalazek Karkarowa okazał się niezdatną do użytku kupą żelastwa, coś się zmieniło – coś w powietrzu – jakby świat z opóźnieniem dostosowywał się do nowych wytycznych.

Blok, z którego właśnie wybiegli, posypał się niczym domek z kart. Natomiast drugi blok, ten, którym zajmowali się Rita z Milanem, zadrżał jak obraz na ekranie telewizora, zadygotał, zniknął, pojawił się znowu, nieco bledszy, wyprany z kolorów, aż w końcu zniknął zupełnie, ostatecznie, pozostawiając po sobie dół jak po uderzeniu meteorytu oraz wirujące w powietrzu płatki popiołu.

Dołohow przyglądał się temu z niedowierzaniem i radością. Karkarow zbladł i osunął się na ziemię.

– Co ja zrobiłem – powiedział głucho, pochylając się jeszcze niżej, jakby się modlił. – Co ja zrobiłem. Ja…

– Dobrą robotę – odpowiedział mu Dołohow, gdy odzyskał wreszcie zdolność mówienia. – Kawał dobrej roboty, bracie.

*

Lefaje, do niedawna najludniejsza, najbardziej żywiołowa dzielnica magicznego Londynu, straszyły pustką i ciszą. Bloki – te, które ocalały – wyglądały, na tle nieba, jak osmalone kawałki drewna. Ziemia krwawiła czarną posoką. Gdzieniegdzie żarzyły się jeszcze kontenery na śmieci i kikuty drzew.

Rudolf Lestrange postawił kołnierz na sztorc i wcisnął ręce do kieszeni płaszcza. Wciągnął do płuc potężny haust cuchnącego dymem powietrza.

– W zasadzie – powiedział w zamyśleniu, raczej do siebie, niż do stojącego w pobliżu Snape’a – już nic nie powinno mnie dziwić. A jednak dziwi. Zapewne oznacza to, że kiepski ze mnie dowódca.

– Albo że nadal jesteś człowiekiem. – W dłoniach Snape’a zamigotał płomyk. Zapachniało tytoniem. – Wiesz… – odchrząknął. – To się i tak musiało wydarzyć, prędzej czy później. Po prostu wydarzyło się teraz.

Popatrzyli na drogę, przy której stały ciężarówki, zbierające na paki wszystko, co dało się jeszcze ocalić. Przy jednej z nich gromadziła się ostatnia transza „uchodźców”, głównie kobiety. Chude, grube, ładne, brzydkie, młode i stare – wszystkie łączyła jedna cecha wyglądu: malująca się na twarzach, kompletna obojętność. Tak, jakby te istoty, cuchnące dymem, zmarznięte i brudne, w ciągu kilku godzin przeżyły wszystko, co było do przeżycia, i została z nich tylko pusta, uwalana błotem, skorupa.

Jedna z dziewcząt, wsiadających właśnie do samochodu, wydała się Snape’owi znajoma. Szybko odrzucił tę myśl.

– Pewnie masz rację – odparł w końcu Lestrange. – Na Lefajach zawsze wrzało. Myślałem, że Dołohow znowu uknuł jakąś teorię spiskową, ale nie, ta operacja naprawdę była sterowana z zewnątrz – schylił się, podniósł z ziemi kawałek skały, która nadal fosforyzowała od magii. Zmarszczył brwi. – Nie wiem, kto kogo sprowokował i dlaczego, ale jedno jest pewne: tamci są coraz bardziej zdeterminowani. I na froncie, i tutaj. A jak wojna dociera do miasta… – pokręcił głową.

Snape kopnął kamień. Myślał o Karkarowie.

Wtedy, w magazynie mioteł, nie czekał zbyt długo na ratunek (chociaż wydawało mu się, że minęła co najmniej dekada) – strażnik wypuścił go po kwadransie, no, najwyżej po dwudziestu minutach. Ale i tak było już za późno. Karkarow zniknął i tym razem dobrze zatarł za sobą ślady. Dlatego Snape, zamiast próbować go śledzić, od razu skontaktował się z Rudolfem Lestrange’em, wychodząc z założenia, że sprawa jest zbyt poważna, żeby ryzykować samowolną akcję.

Miał rację – sprawa _była_ poważna. Niestety, gdy przybyli na miejsce razem z Lestrange’em, zastali już tylko zgliszcza.

I trupy. Masę ciał, których nie zdołano jeszcze wydobyć spod gruzów, bo warunki były za mało stabilne – nadal groziło wybuchem, a magiczne opary wywoływały objawy zatrucia. Od początku wojny nie zginęło chyba tylu cywilów, co podczas tej jednej doby! Nie wspominając o rannych. Lekarze z magicznej części miasta mieli pełne ręce roboty, ba, mieli tej roboty tak dużo, że lżej rannych odesłano do zwykłych szpitali, zgodnie z umową o wzajemnej pomocy medycznej. Inni nadal czekali na transport. Snape wiedział, że minie kolejna doba, zanim zdołają zabezpieczyć teren, który dosłownie wrzał od energii i wyczyniał z prawami fizyki niesłychane rzeczy, a dopiero po tygodniu będą wiedzieli na pewno, czy Lefaje da się znowu zasiedlić. Obstawiał, że nie. Zresztą na miejscu tych, którzy przeżyli kataklizm, omijałby tę dzielnicę szerokim łukiem.

– Nadal nic nie mówi?

Snape prychnął. Przydeptał fajkę.

– Och, Dołohow gada za trzech, nigdy nie był w lepszej kondycji. Gęba mu się nie zamyka nawet na chwilę.

– Nie pytałem o Dołohowa. – Oczy Lestrange’a, szarozielone, uważne, przeszyły Snape’a na wskroś. Po raz kolejny przyszło mu na myśl, że Rudolf wie o tym, co się wydarzyło w Albanii. Wie, ale nikomu nie powiedział, z sobie tylko wiadomych powodów.

Severusa przeszył zimny dreszcz.

– A niby skąd mam wiedzieć? – wzruszył ramionami. – Nie wpuścili mnie tam, nikogo nie wpuszczają. Obwarowali tę budę tak, jakby w środku siedział co najmniej książę udzielny albo papież. Nie umiem przenikać przez ściany!

– A umiesz podać strażnikowi przepustkę?

Namiot, wzniesiony zaklęciami w ciągu kilku minut, przypominał rozdęte od środka mrowisko. A ponieważ ustawiono go w strefie skażonej magią, jego konstrukcja, z punktu widzenia praw fizyki, była nieśmiesznym żartem – oraz koszmarem architekta, który przesadził z dragami. Snape nie mógł się nadziwić, że to coś, czymkolwiek było, trzymało się jeszcze kupy! A jednak nadal tam stało i pełniło milion przeróżnych funkcji jednocześnie: od punktu informacyjnego, przez komisariat, aż po magazyn przedmiotów codziennego użytku, które rozdawano potrzebującym. Przed wejściem stał strażnik, z tyłu – kolejnych dwóch, uzbrojonych w karabiny. Błyszcząca kopuła, która otoczyła namiot na podobieństwo bańki mydlanej, świadczyła o tym, że ze wszystkich sił starano się wytłumić moc przynajmniej na tym jednym spłachetku ziemi.

Lestrange nabazgrolił coś na kartce i odcisnął poniżej swój sygnet.

– Może ty coś z tego zrozumiesz – podał przepustkę Severusowi. Sygnet, na chwilę przebudzony zaklęciem, znowu przygasł i wyglądał jak stary, nieforemny pierścionek z żelaza – bo ja się poddaję. Zrobisz to dla mnie?

– A mam inne wyjście?

Rudolf nie odpowiedział – raz, że odpowiedź była więcej niż oczywista, a dwa, akurat podszedł do niego adiutant ze stertą raportów, żądając uwagi. Snape przetarł oczy, bo ledwo co widział przez ten cholerny dym, a potem poszedł w kierunku namiotu–mrowiska, mijając po drodze kilka nadpalonych i podziurawionych przez kule samochodów. Musiały służyć za barykadę. Plamy krwi na betonie sugerowały, że nie wszyscy obrońcy opuścili ten kwartał na własnych nogach.

Strażnik, widząc podpis Lestrange’a, nie robił żadnych problemów. Odsunął się bez słowa, robiąc Snape’owi przejście.

Od środka namiot wydawał się dużo większy, niż na zewnątrz, co w zasadzie nie budziło zdziwienia, bo taki był standard tego rodzaju konstrukcji. Natomiast to, co między ścianami z brezentu wyczyniała grawitacja, zaskoczyło nawet Snape’a, chociaż naoglądał się w życiu najróżniejszych anomalii, zwłaszcza tych, będących efektem niekontrolowanych wybuchów mocy.

Kolejne drzwi, kolejny strażnik, w głębi – kosze z chlebem i bułkami, które właśnie przywieziono z piekarni. Wszystko niestabilne, rozmyte, unoszące się kilka cali w powietrzu. Snape nie tyle szedł, co raczej frunął, walcząc z kolejnymi fragmentami przestrzeni, a gdy dotarł wreszcie do miejsca, gdzie prowizoryczny korytarz kończył się prowizoryczną ścianą, oddzielając jedną część namiotu od drugiej, wewnętrznej, był tak spocony, jakby przebiegł co najmniej maraton.

Lucjusz Malfoy przywitał go niechętnym skinięciem głowy.

– Nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale pierwszy raz w życiu cieszę się, że cię widzę, Sev! – oświadczył, podchodząc bliżej. Wyglądało na to, że wieść o masakrze Lefajów dotarła do niego podczas biznesowego lunchu, spotkania lub obrad w kuluarach parlamentu, bo nadal miał na sobie jasny garnitur, a przy mankietach jego koszuli połyskiwały złote spinki. O wzburzeniu dyplomaty świadczył jedynie rozluźniony krawat. Gdyby nie to, można by pomyśleć, że kryzys nie robi na nim najmniejszego wrażenia. – Rozumiem, że Rudolf wysłał cię na przeszpiegi? – uniósł brwi i, nie czekając na odpowiedź, od razu kontynuował: – W takim razie przydaj się na coś i wyciśnij z Igora wszystko, co się da. Każdy szczegół. Wolałbym wiedzieć, na czym stoję, zanim mnie wezwą na dywanik do Żelaznej Maggie...

– Też się cieszę, że cię widzę, Lucjusz. – Snape uśmiechnął się zimno i poszedł (czy raczej: _pofrunął_ ) dalej. Pogaduszki z Malfoyem były ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką miał teraz ochotę. Wiedział, że jeśli zamieni z nim jeszcze dwa, trzy zdania, zapewne straci cierpliwość i powie coś, czego potem będzie żałował, więc wolał, profilaktycznie, oddalić się od razu.

Coraz bardziej obawiał się tego, co zastanie, gdy dotrze na miejsce.

O ile w ogóle tam dotrę, pomyślał z desperacką ironią, bo namiot sprawiał wrażenie niekończącego się, w dodatku we wszystkich możliwych kierunkach. Wystrzelał w górę niczym katedra, jego koniec niknął w mroku, a boczne ściany zdawały się w ogóle nie istnieć, tak było do nich daleko. Snape poważnie wątpił, czy ktokolwiek orientuje się w tym labiryncie. Sam co najmniej trzy razy musiał pytać o drogę i za każdym razem uzyskiwał inną odpowiedź, sprzeczną z pozostałymi.

W końcu zawędrował w takie rejony, gdzie nie wpuszczano prawie nikogo. Przepustka od Lestrange’a zadziałała jednak i tym razem. Gdy Snape przeszedł pod łukiem kontrolnym, który trzeszczał od wyładowań i stawiał na baczność włosy na głowie, znalazł się wreszcie w strefie, w której obradował sztab kryzysowy – i w którym prowadzono przesłuchania. Grawitacja gwałtownie wróciła do normy, a pozostałe anomalie przestrzenne ograniczono do minimum.

Jakbym trafił na stację kosmiczną, pomyślał Snape, rozglądając się dookoła z rosnącym zdziwieniem. Kontemplację krajobrazu przerwał mu hałas. Za bramką teleportowało się kilka osób, cywil i eskorta w mundurach oddziału pomocniczego. Szybko przeszli kontrolę.

– Puść mnie! Puszczaj, słyszysz? Sama pójdę, bez niczyjej pomocy!

Szamotanina, odgłos uderzenia, przekleństwo. Snape, ogarnięty złym przeczuciem, zrobił krok do przodu, zaciskając dłonie w pięści, jeszcze nie zauważony przez tamtych. Nie poznawał żadnego z żołnierzy, co oznaczało, że pochodzili z ostatniego naboru. To jednak nie miało znaczenia. Liczyło się tylko jedno: osoba, którą tutaj przywlekli: chuda jak szkielet, rudowłosa, brudna od sadzy, przerażona, dygocąca od ledwie hamowanej złości. Lily Evans… Potter. Jego Lily.

Wszystkie myśli w jednej chwili ulotniły się z jego głowy. Zadziałał automatycznie. Podszedł, wymusił salut, tamci szurnęli nogami, stając na baczność. Trójka młokosów, którzy jeszcze miesiąc temu biegali po boisku za piłką albo wkuwali materiał do testów. Lily ani gestem ani słowem nie dała po sobie poznać, że rozpoznaje Snape’a – nadal stała bokiem do niego, trzymając się za policzek, który poczerwieniał od ciosu. Nie oberwała zbyt mocno, ale na pewno poczuła się upokorzona, a dla kogoś tak dumnego, upokorzenie było gorsze niż rana. Co ty tu robisz, Lily, na miłość boską?, przemknęło Snape’owi przez głowę. Dlatego nie siedzisz w lesie, jak twój cholerny mąż i jego kumple?

– Co się tu dzieje? – zapytał chłopców, takim tonem, żeby od razu poszło im w pięty. – Co tu robi ta kobieta? To nie jest miejsce dla cywilów, nie czytaliście oznaczeń?

– Wiemy, sir. Ale mamy rozkazy – wyrwał się wysoki blondyn, w typie urody nazisty z filmu o drugiej wojnie – Doprowadzić aresztanta do celi, zagwarantować bezpieczeństwo. To ważny świadek.

– I dlatego należy tłuc go po mordzie? – Snape zrobił krok do przodu. – Bezbronną kobietę? Ciekawych rzeczy was uczą w tej Akademii. – Jego ton ociekał ironią. – Odpowiecie za to przed dowódcą. Kto wam wydał rozkazy, żołnierzu?

– Porucznik Strange.

– A czy służycie w Specjalnym Komando?

Chłopak nieco się stropił.

– Nie, ale…

– A może podlegacie porucznikowi Strange’owi z jakichś innych, niezrozumiałych dla mnie, przyczyn? – ciągnął Snape, starając się ignorować obecność Lily. Z niezadowalającym skutkiem.

– Nie, kapitanie.

– W takim razie dlaczego, do cholery, bawicie się w eskortę ważnego świadka, skoro nie należy to do waszych obowiązków? A w dodatku traktujecie go niezgodnie z regulaminem? Czy ja powiedziałem „spocznij”, żołnierzu? – Teraz stał już tak blisko blondyna, że gdyby chciał, mógłby uderzyć czołem w czoło tamtego, byli bowiem tego samego wzrostu. Nie zrobił tego jednak. Nic nie zrobił… poza patrzeniem, a niewielu było ludzi, zdolnych wygrać pojedynek wzrokowy z Severusem Snape’em. – Powiedziałem? Nie? W takim razie czemu sflaczałeś jak…

Żołnierz wyprostował się jak struna. Wzrok utkwił gdzieś w dali, jakby wypatrywał statku na horyzoncie.

– No, tak lepiej – pochwalił go Snape. – Jutro zgłosicie się do magazynu mioteł w celu odbycia kary. Wszyscy trzej. A teraz odmaszerować!

Salut, szurnięcie nogami, trzask podkutych metalem podeszw. I konsternacja:

– Kapitanie… – zaryzykował kolega blondyna, drobniejszy i na pewno młodszy od niego o rok czy nawet więcej. Prawie dziecko. – Kapitanie, a co z tą kobietą? Porucznik Strange powiedział…

– Już ty się nie martw o porucznika Strange’a, żołnierzu – przerwał mu Snape i podszedł do Lily, ujmując ją pod ramię. Nie zareagowała. – Sam to załatwię. Przejmuję świadka. Wracajcie na zewnątrz i pomóżcie przy odgruzowywaniu. Czy to jasne?

– Tak jest!

Gdy zniknęli, w zachowaniu Snape’a zmieniło się niemal wszystko. Przygarbił się, z jego ruchów zniknęła sprężystość, a z głosu – pewność siebie człowieka, przywykłego do wydawania rozkazów. Znowu był sobą, czyli szczurem z kanałów, który trafił do niewłaściwej bajki. Gdyby mógł, łyknąłby bimbru, ale nie miał przy sobie nawet piersiówki. Nie miał nic, poza przepustką od Rudolfa Lestrange’a, która jednak, przy odrobinie szczęścia, mogła uratować im życie.

– Idziemy! – zaordynował. Chwycił dziewczynę za nadgarstek, pociągnął za sobą. Poczuł opór. – Nie ma czasu, Lily! Musisz uciekać!

Popatrzyła na niego z taką nienawiścią, że aż go zatkało.

– Nigdzie z tobą nie pójdę.

– Nie gadaj bzdur! – szarpnął ją mocniej. Położył obie ręce na jej ramionach. – Wiedzą, kim jesteś. Będą cię przesłuchiwać. Nie chcesz być przesłuchiwana przez Leonarda Strange’a, Lily, więc raz w życiu zrób to, o co cię proszę. Słyszysz?

Zacisnęła usta, odwróciła głowę. Teraz widział jej profil: lekko zadarty nos, małe wargi, czerwona, paskudna pręga na policzku. Ślad po uderzeniu. Do diabła, była taka chuda, drobna, dosłownie worek z kośćmi! Snape czuł, że dłużej tego nie wytrzyma. Niewiele myśląc, chwycił dziewczynę wpół i przerzucił ją sobie przez plecy.

Tłukła go pięściami, próbowała się wyrwać. Potem ucichła.

Bardzo szybko zrozumiał, że przecenił swoje siły. Z trudem pokonał odległość, jaka dzieliła go od bramki, a potem było jeszcze gorzej, bo nie dość, że z trudem dźwigał swoje brzemię, to jeszcze nie miał pojęcia, dokąd właściwie idzie. Nie mógł przecież wrócić tą samą drogą! Dlatego brnął przed siebie, w niewiadomym kierunku, licząc na to, że przepustka Lestrange’a otworzy mu drzwi na zewnątrz, dokładnie tak, jak otworzyła te prowadzące do środka.

Kilka razy pytano go, co robi. Odpowiadał, że takie rozkazy, nie wiem, nie pytam, ja tu tylko sprzątam. Albo: świadka niosę, jest ranna, właśnie ją wyciągnęli spod gruzów. Albo: major chce ją przesłuchać. Wymyślał sto tysięcy bajeczek na sto tysięcy okazji, modląc się w duchu, żeby nie stanął na jego drodze ktoś, kto nie da się na nie nabrać, na przykład Lestrange we własnej osobie albo, nie daj Boże, Lucjusz Malfoy! Nie wiedział, skąd Lily wzięła się na Lefajach i dlaczego wpadła w oko Strange’owi (a jeśli jemu, to Dołohowowi także), ale na pewno nie mieli wobec niej dobrych zamiarów. Na Boga, była przecież partyzantem! Żoną człowieka, który posłał do diabła dziesiątki żołnierzy generała Riddle’a! Pomagając jej, Snape wybierał najkrótszą drogę na szubienicą, bo właśnie tak, w szeregach Riddle’a, traktowano zdrajców, ale nie mógł postąpić inaczej. Gdyby pozwolił skrzywdzić Lily Potter, wyrzuty sumienia wpędziłyby go w obłęd.

Poczuł, że dziewczyna budzi się z omdlenia. Zacisnął zęby. Nie miał pojęcia, na ile może zaufać swojemu wzrokowi, ale widział już zarysy bocznej ściany i chyba tylko dzięki temu trzymał się jeszcze na nogach. Chciało mu się pić. Bolały go plecy. Mijali coraz więcej ludzi, głównie dostawców, tragarzy i gońców, co oznaczało, że tę część namiotu przeznaczono na magazyny. Stały tu także trumny; szereg prostych, drewnianych trumien, ustawionych jedna obok drugiej, w dwóch rzędach, jakby to były skrzynie do przewożenia towarów. Tuż obok, cieśla zbijał kolejne, bo zapotrzebowanie było ogromne. Chyba dopiero ta scena – jasne, puste trumny, robociarz w poplamionym fartuchu, uderzenia młotka – uświadomiła Severusowi, że tego, co się stało, nie można już w żaden sposób odwrócić.

– Nie szarp się – szepnął do Lily. – Nic nie mów. Najlepiej nie oddychaj. Zaraz mijamy ostatnią bramkę.

Bał się, że w ostatniej chwili odwali coś głupiego i na przykład zacznie krzyczeć, ale nawet nie drgnęła i chyba naprawdę wstrzymała oddech na kilkadziesiąt sekund. Mądra dziewczynka. Jeden ruch – machnięcie przepustką, drugi – szybki, niedbały salut. Potem droga przez popaloną trawę, bieg między ruinami, jakaś ściana, wywrócony kontener, patrol, który skręcił w drugą stronę, aż w końcu potworny ból w piersiach i ziemia pod kolanami, jak ostatnia deska ratunku. Do ostatniej chwili nie wierzył, że im się uda. Nawet wtedy, gdy podbiegła do nich dziewczyna w opasce medyka, pytając, czy może w czymś pomóc, nie potrafił wydusić z siebie ani jednego słowa, co – na szczęście – wzięła za efekt szoku.

– Już dobrze. Wszystko będzie dobrze – powtarzała, badając, czy Lily nie ma połamanych kości. – Zabierzemy panią do szpitala. Dobrze, że ją pan znalazł, kapitanie – zwróciła się do Snape’a, prawidłowo odczytując jego rangę. – Jest wycieńczona, ale proszę się nie martwić, nic jej nie będzie. Na pewno jej pomożemy.

Skinął głową, odruchowo szukając w kieszeni papierosów, których tam nie było. Przypomniał sobie, że zostawił je w namiocie, podczas pierwszej kontroli, podobnie jak pistolet i parę innych rzeczy. Powinien tam wrócić i je odebrać. Powinien porozmawiać z Igorem. Powinien napisać raport. Problem w tym, że nie miał nawet dość siły, żeby podnieść się z ziemi, nie wspominając już o stawianiu czoła kolejnym wyzwaniom.

Medyczka wezwała sanitariuszy z noszami, którzy błyskawicznie przygotowali Lily do transportu. Dziewczyna była przytomna, ale na ile rozumiała swoją sytuację – trudno było ocenić, bo nie odpowiadała na żadne pytania, nawet, jeśli dotyczyły najprostszych rzeczy w rodzaju: Jaki mam dzień tygodnia?, Jak się pani nazywa?, Ile ma pani lat? Snape wolał w ogóle nie patrzeć w kierunku noszy. Zbyt dobrze pamiętał nienawiść w oczach Lily, wtedy, w namiocie, gdy zaproponował jej pomoc, żeby z własnej woli narażać się na powtórkę z rozrywki.

Nosze poszybowały w górę.

– Kapitanie – usłyszał szept. Drgnął i podniósł głowę. Poczuł, że ktoś dotyka jego dłoni, a raczej nie tyle dotyka, co próbuje wcisnąć do ręki zwiniętą w rulon kartkę. _Lily_. – Dziękuję.

Nie odpowiedział, nie zdążył, bo sanitariusze ruszyli w stronę samochodu. Gdyby nie to, że nadal ściskał kartkę, która wydawała się jak najbardziej realna, Snape byłby przekonany, że wszystko mu się przyśniło. Lily? Dziękująca mu za pomoc? Dziękująca mu za cokolwiek? Tytułująca go kapitanem? Gdy wreszcie został sam, o ile samemu można zostać na pobojowisku, które kiedyś było największą dzielnicą magicznego Londynu, dźwignął się na nogi i rozwinął karteluszek, brudny i mokry od potu. Podniósł go pod światło.

To nie był list, tylko pojedyncza karta z talii Tarota. Wykonana samodzielnie przez kogoś, kto bazgrał jak kura pazurem, a w dodatku dysponował jedynie ołówkiem. Mimo to, Snape od razu rozpoznał symbole: anioł z trąbą, groby, umarli powstający z martwych… to była dwudziesta karta Wielkich Arkanów.

Sąd Ostateczny.

(Gdy kilka dni później poszedł do mieszkania, którego adres Lily nagryzmoliła u dołu karty, nie zdziwił się zbytnio, spotykając tam jednego z przywódców ruchu oporu, Albusa Dumbledore’a. Od tego czasu widywali się regularnie, aż do końca wojny. Nikt poza nimi dwoma – i Lily Potter – nie miał o tym pojęcia.)

*

Siedzieli na krzesłach pod ścianą, jak w poczekalni do lekarza: Dołohow, Karkarow, Strange, Rita, Milan i Dusty Lipmann. Czekali na przesłuchanie.

Dołohow powoli zaczynał się nudzić.

– Co oni tam robią? – Nie wytrzymał. – Grają w brydża? Jak tak dalej pójdzie, nie wyjdziemy stąd aż do rana! Zaraz umrę z głodu!

Nikt nie skomentował – chyba, że komentarzem było chrapnięcie Dusty’ego, który drzemał z głową na ramieniu Rity. Milan pstrykał palcami. Strange bawił się jakimś sznurkiem. Karkarow siedział w bezruchu, jakby medytował, i chyba od godziny nie zmienił pozycji.

O dziwo, to właśnie on odezwał się pierwszy.

– Naprawdę możesz teraz myśleć o jedzeniu? – popatrzył na Dołohowa z niedowierzaniem. I smutkiem. – Po tym wszystkim, co zrobiliśmy?

– A co, mam głodować, bo bandyci i wichrzyciele wąchają kwiatki od spodu? – zdziwił się Dołohow. – Chyba cię za bardzo ogień popieścił, towarzyszu Karkarow! Mam dosyć czekania. Mam dosyć tego, że banda biurokratów trzyma mnie pod drzwiami, jak pożal się Boże interesanta w skarbówce. Kończę z tym!

To powiedziawszy, wstał i podszedł do drzwi. Nie zapukał, tylko od razu nacisnął klamkę.

Drzwi, rzecz jasna, nawet nie drgnęły.

– Niezła próba, Antoszka – zachichotał Strange. – Jestem pod wrażeniem.

– Zamknij się – warknął Dołohow i wrócił na miejsce. – Po prostu się zamknij.

Po tym incydencie czekali jeszcze pół godziny albo i dłużej, odzywając się do siebie półsłówkami, aż w końcu na korytarzu pojawił się jakiś żołnierz w mundurze jednostki pomocniczej. Wysoki blondyn, jak z filmów wojennych. Wypisz wymaluj chłopczyk z Hitlerjugend, przeznaczony do wyższych celów, niż czyszczenie latryny lub nakładanie kolegom bigosu w kantynie.

Na jego widok Strange uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha i rozłożył ręce w geście powitania.

– Niechże cię uściskam, Hans! – wykrzyknął, zrywając się na równe nogi. Chłopak odruchowo cofnął się o krok, nieprzyzwyczajony do takiej wylewności. Całe szczęście Strange zrezygnował z pomysłu rzucenia mu się na szyję. – Towar dostarczony na miejsce? Bezpieczny? Opakowany w folię? Ukryty przed spojrzeniami niewiernych?

– Nazywam się Arnie, poruczniku, Arnie Ross. Nie żaden Hans.

– Przecież wiem! – zniecierpliwił się Strange. – Nie trzymaj mnie dłużej w napięciu, żołnierzu! Misja wykonana?

– Co się tu, kurwa, dzieje? – Dołohow splótł ręce na piersi. Patrzył to na Leo Strange’a, to na blondynka z Hitlerjugend, jakby nie wiedział, czy z nimi rozmawiać, czy od razu zmiażdżyć im karki. – Może ktoś mi wyjaśni? Hm?

– Spokojnie, szefie, zaraz wszystkiego się dowiesz – wypalił Strange. – No mów! – ponaglił żołnierza – bo ci zaraz jaja urżnę!

Tamten, nie czekając dłużej, podał mu dużą, szarą kopertę. Taką, w jakiej zwykle przechowuje się dokumenty. Strange natychmiast ją rozdarł.

– Było dokładnie tak, jak pan przewidywał – kontynuował blondyn, patrząc, z mieszaniną podziwu i niesmaku, jak porucznik przegląda zdjęcia. Szybko, niecierpliwie, reagując emocjonalnie na każdy detal. W pewnym momencie zaniósł się nawet śmiechem, przez co cały się opluł. – Od razu chwycił przynętę… Poruczniku? – urwał nagle. – Poruczniku, na pewno wszystko w porządku?

– Nie przejmuj się nim, to wariat – skwitował Dołohow. – Gdyby nie ja, dawno zamknęliby go u czubków. Dawaj mi to! – zażądał i, nie czekając na zgodę Strange’a, odebrał mu kopertę wraz z zawartością. – Ale jeśli to kolejne porno, to… – umilkł. Przejrzał zdjęcia. Wrócił do początku i zaczął przeglądać je znowu, jakby nie bardzo wierzył w to, co widzi. – Kurwa, Leo, coś ty znowu wymyślił? – wybuchnął w końcu. – Na miłość boską, co to ma znaczyć?

– Mogę zobaczyć? – poprosił Karkarow.

– Zaraz.

– Anton, pokaż mi zdjęcia.

Koperta wylądowała na jego kolanach, a fotografie rozsypały się po podłodze. Większość obrazkami do dołu… poza jedną, na której mężczyzna rozmawia z kobietą, kłóci się z nią na środku korytarza, trzymając obie ręce na jej ramionach.

Karkarow zastygł na kilka sekund. A potem powoli, bardzo powoli schylił się, żeby podnieść tę fotografię. Pozostałych nie musiał oglądać, bo domyślał się co przedstawiają.

– Igor… – zaczął Karkarow, ale nie skończył, bo Karkarow uniósł rękę do góry. Miał zamknięte oczy. Broda, którą ostatnio zapuścił, sprawiała, że przypominał biblijnego proroka.

– Dobrze – powiedział spokojnie. – Zostanę. Dalej będę dla was pracował. Ale to… – uderzył zdjęcie opuszkami palców.

Strange chciał się odezwać, ale Dołohow zgromił go wzrokiem.

– Nikt się o niczym nie dowie – oświadczył. – Ja, Anton Dołohow, daję ci słowo, że nie wykorzystam tych zdjęć przeciwko niemu. Czy to ci wystarczy? Czy chcesz się zabawić w przysięgi krwi? – ostatnie zdanie ociekało ironią… i czymś jeszcze, czego Karkarow naprawdę nie zamierzał interpretować, w każdym razie nie w tym momencie.

– Wystarczy – odparł po prostu, bo jakie miał inne wyjście?

Chwilę później zaczęły się przesłuchania i rzeczywiście trwały do rana, a potem znowu, z przerwami, przez bite trzy dni z rzędu. Oficjalna wersja, jaką ustalono, brzmiała następująco: Za zniszczenie budynków w obrębie alei Morgany Le Fay odpowiedzialność ponoszą bandyci, dowodzeni przez Alastora Moody’ego. Specjalne Komando Antona Dołohowa podjęło próbę obrony ludności cywilnej, ale niestety, podczas walk zginęło kilkaset osób. Ze swojej strony, generał Thomas Riddle obiecuje rodzinom ofiar wszelką możliwą pomoc, tak finansową, jak i materialną, włącznie z zapewnieniem potrzebującym darmowych mieszkań wraz z pełnym wyposażeniem. Chwała bohaterom!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

– Proszę zostawić kurtkę w szatni. To tam, po prawej stronie, za filarami.

– Dziękuję – odparła Minerwa McGonagall i poszła w kierunku, który wskazała rejestratorka. Obcasy jej butów zastukały na posadzce imitującej marmur.

Gmach szpitala robił przygnębiające wrażenie: był brzydki, stary i przypominał gigantyczną, szaroburą kostkę Rubika. Nie remontowano go od lat, więc wyglądał jak relikt minionej epoki, w dodatku taki, którego jedynym celem było doprowadzenie pacjentów na skraj desperacji. Minerwa dostawała dreszczy za każdym razem, gdy wchodziła do środka. Wspomnienia z dzieciństwa, które przez pół życia usiłowała wypchnąć ze świadomości, wracały jak bumerang, bo przecież w tym samym budynku, w którym teraz leżał Phin, lata temu umierał jej ojciec. Historia zatoczyła koło. Jasne, teraz panowały tu o niebo lepsze warunki, no i medycyna zrobiła ogromny postęp, ale gdy Minerwa patrzyła na te wypłowiałe ściany, na rzędy krzeseł pod ścianami i lampy jak z horroru, znowu czuła się jak mała dziewczynka, która marzy tylko o tym, żeby rozpłynąć się w powietrzu.

Generał Duncan McGonagall umierał długo i źle. Nie dlatego, że cierpiał – w ostatnim stadium dostawał tyle morfiny, że prawie nie czuł bólu – ale z powodu niepogodzenia się z własnym losem. Który był przesądzony z chwilą, gdy wykryto u niego przerzuty do mózgu. Obwiniał o swoją chorobę wszystkich jednocześnie i każdego z osobna: lekarzy, innych pacjentów, a nawet własną żonę i dzieci, włączając w to najmłodszą z rodzeństwa Minerwę. Wrzeszczał. Awanturował się. Przeklinał. Rzucał naczyniami. Od czasu do czasu urządzał „strajki” – raz nie chciał się myć, innym razem odmawiał jedzenia lub połykania tabletek. Wyrywał wenflon, szarpał pielęgniarki, które chciały mu pomóc, próbował uciekać ze szpitala, a później, gdy był już za słaby na takie rzeczy, całymi dniami leżał na wznak, śpiewając sprośne piosenki. Minerwa nie raz błagała matkę, żeby pozwoliła jej zostać w domu – bez powodzenia. Nie pomagały ani prośby, ani groźby, ani szloch. Cała trójka, dwaj starsi bracia i ona sama, każdego dnia przychodzili na oddział i spędzali tutaj długie godziny, przy łóżku ojca, który albo szalał, albo popadał w rozpacz To była gehenna. Zakończona pewnej soboty, przed południem, gdy generał McGonagall zasnął po kolejnym ataku złości i więcej nie otworzył oczu.

Minerwa wstrząsnęła się mimowolnie, wmawiając sobie, że to przez przeciąg. Była kłębkiem nerwów. Ledwo żyła ze zmęczenia i chciało jej się płakać.

Nie patrząc na siebie w lustrze, wjechała windą na samą górę.

Nikt jej nie zatrzymał, ani nie zapytał, kogo szuka – o tej porze kręciło się tutaj wielu odwiedzających, a pacjenci, którzy czuli się lepiej, siedzieli wraz z rodzinami przy okrągłych stołach w „świetlicy”, rozmawiając i grając w gry planszowe. Piżamy i szlafroki mieszały się z sukienkami, spodniami, swetrami i marynarkami. Było też, jak na szpital, wyjątkowo gwarno, ale tylko dopóty, dopóki nie przekroczyło się dwuskrzydłowych, szklanych drzwi, które prowadziły na oddział. Tam panował spokój, trochę grobowy, a trochę jakby z dna oceanu, bo zarówno ściany, jak i podłogę pomalowano na ciemny zielony kolor, miejscami przechodzący w turkus. Po korytarzu kręcili się, co prawda, pacjenci, którym zaordynowano ćwiczenia fizyczne – wędrowali ociężale, krok za krokiem, od drzwi aż do okna po przeciwnej stronie – ale poza tym nie działo się tutaj nic ciekawego. Stary, dobry marazm. Człowiek miał wrażenie, że czas zatrzymał się w miejscu.

Minerwa weszła do pokoju, w którym leżał jej mąż, i stanęła jak wryta. Łóżko stojące pod ścianą było puste, świeżo zasłane i przykryte zieloną, ochronną płachtą. Z szafki zniknęły wszystkie rzeczy Phina, nie było też stojaka na kroplówkę, ani zawieszki z danymi pacjenta. Ekran straszył czernią, a wszystkie kable leżały na ziemi, spięte klamrą.

– Co, do cho… – mruknęła, ale nie dokończyła myśli. Nie dała rady. To, co przyszło jej do głowy, było potworne. Niewyobrażalnie straszne. Tak straszne, że zrobiło jej się słabo i ciemno przed oczami, jakby zaraz miała stracić przytomność.

Ocknęła się dopiero wtedy, gdy ktoś dotknął jej ramienia, pytając, czy wszystko w porządku. Półprzytomnie spojrzała na pielęgniarkę, w jednej chwili uświadamiając sobie, gdzie jest, co się stało, i dlaczego tak mocno wali jej serce. Wtedy, wbrew zasadom dobrego wychowania, chwyciła kobietę za nadgarstek i mocno ścisnęła. Tak mocno, że gdy w końcu cofnęła rękę, na skórze tamtej pozostały czerwone ślady.

– Proszę mi powiedzieć… – przełknęła ślinę. Do diabła, gdzie się podziała jej odporność na stres? Zimny rozsądek? – W tej sali leżał mój mąż, wczoraj go odwiedzałam. Teraz jego łóżko jest puste. Czy… czy gdzieś go przeniesiono? – _Błagam, powiedz, że żyje. Błagam_. – Nie widzę żadnych jego rzeczy!

Oczy pielęgniarki, niebieskie i otoczone siateczką mimicznych zmarszczek, patrzyły na świat z niezmąconym spokojem.

– Pan Elphinstone Urquart wypisał się dzisiaj na własne żądanie – wyjaśniła spokojnie. Matczynym gestem objęła Minerwę ramieniem. W normalnych okolicznościach prawniczka wstrząsnęłaby się z obrzydzenia, bo nienawidziła dotyku obcych ludzi, ale okoliczności nie należały do normalnych. Dlatego nie zareagowała zupełnie. Bez oporu pozwoliła wyprowadzić się z sali i posadzić na krześle w pokoju pielęgniarek. Przyjęła nawet kubek herbaty i machinalnie wrzuciła do niego łyżeczkę cukru. – Proszę się uspokoić. Próbowaliśmy mu tłumaczyć, że to zły pomysł, ale nie chciał słuchać, spakował się i wyszedł. Może pani uda się namówić go do powrotu? Nie skończył nawet jednej kuracji światłem!

Mieszała herbatę tak długo, aż w końcu zdrętwiały jej palce. Co ja wyprawiam?, przemknęło jej przez głowę. Szybko wyciągnęła łyżkę i położyła ją na blacie stołu, obok talerza z czyjąś niedojedzoną kanapką. Phin żył, to było najważniejsze. Skoro stąd uciekł, zapewne poszedł prosto do domu, zaszył się w gabinecie i czekał na nią, poczytując jedną z książek, które znał na pamięć, i po które sięgał zawsze w kryzysowych momentach. Na przykład „Rozmyślania” Marka Aureliusza. Musiała jak najszybciej wrócić i go zobaczyć – a potem opieprzyć z góry na dół, za to, że tak ją wystraszył.

Niezgrabnie podniosła się z miejsca. Przez chwilę w panice rozglądała się za swoją torebką, święcie przekonana, że gdzieś ją zostawiła, żeby ostatecznie uświadomić sobie, że ma ją przewieszoną przez ramię. Żałosne. Śmieszne. Niedopuszczalne. Minerwa, zła na siebie, przywołała na twarz uprzejmy uśmiech i wyciągnęła rękę w kierunku pielęgniarki.

– Dziękuję za wszystko – powiedziała. – Oczywiście porozmawiam z mężem, jak tylko go znajdę. Mam nadzieję, że zostało mu choć tyle rozsądku, żeby wrócić prosto do domu…

– Na pewno. – Pielęgniarka nie dała się zwieść pozorom. Nadal patrzyła Minerwę z troską i… tak, to było najgorsze!, ze współczuciem. – Proszę posiedzieć jeszcze przez chwilę, uspokoić się, dopić herbatę. Bardzo pani zbladła.

– Nic mi nie jest. Dziękuję.

To nie był taktyczny odwrót, tylko rejterada. Minerwa, nie czekając na ciąg dalszy ofert wsparcia lub pytań o samopoczucie, wypadła z pokoju i pognała do windy, potrącając przy okazji grubawego jegomościa, który z reklamówką pełną wiktuałów przybył odwiedzić kogoś z rodziny. Jedyne, o czym mogła teraz myśleć, był jak najszybszy powrót do domu. Wyobrażała sobie, jak wchodzi do mieszkania i od razu, w butach i płaszczu, pędzi do gabinetu, zastając męża siedzącego w fotelu z książką w ręku. Co ty sobie myślisz, do cholery?, rzuciłaby ze złością, splatając ręce na piersi. Zwariowałeś? Kto normalny ucieka ze szpitala? Krzyczałaby na niego ładnych kilka minut, on by milczał, jak zwykle w podobnych sytuacjach, a na koniec powiedziałby, że przeprasza, że nie ma pojęcia, co mu przyszło do głowy, to było chwilowe zaćmienie, Min, i że oczywiście z samego rana wróci na oddział. Wtedy by go przytuliła. Tak mocno, jakby zamierzała połamać mu kości.

Gdy weszła do domu, przywitała ją cisza. Cisza, ciemność i zapach mieszkania, którego od dawna nikt nie wietrzył. Drzwi do gabinetu Phina były uchylone, więc zajrzała tam, jak wcześniej w wyobraźni, ale przywitało ją jedynie tykanie zegarów – z których każdy wskazywał inną godzinę, w dodatku nieprawidłową. Na fotelu leżała książka, grzbietem do góry, obok niej poniewierało się kilka kartek z notatkami i pusta paczka po papierosach. Za to na biurku, zwykle zawalonym śmieciami, panował nienaganny porządek: przybory do pisania stały na baczność w słoiku po marmoladzie, maszyna do pisania, przesunięta na skraj blatu, lśniła czystością, a po drugiej stronie piętrzył się równy stosik periodyków naukowych. Minerwa machinalnie wzięła jeden z nich do ręki. Zapaliła też lampkę. Przez chwilę stała tak, lekko pochylona nad biurkiem, zupełnie nie wiedząc, co powinna zrobić dalej. Ostatecznie usiadła na krześle Phina i oparła głowę na dłoniach. Była tak zmęczona, że nie miała siły nawet płakać.

W górnej szufladzie znalazła konspekty artykułów, kiepskiej jakości fotografie amfor i jakichś posążków oraz gruby, oprawny w skórę, terminarz, który dała Phinowi na Gwiazdkę. Otworzyła go na chybił trafił, na datach sprzed dwóch tygodni, ale niczego ciekawego nie znalazła. Spotkanie z wydawcą, konferencja, wykłady, wykłady, wizyta u dentysty, odebrać garnitur od krawca, same zwyczajne, codzienne sprawy, o jakich można poczytać w wielu notatnikach. Minerwa, na wszelki wypadek, przejrzała cały tom, nie mając pojęcia, czego właściwie szuka, aż w końcu odłożyła terminarz na miejsce.

W dolnej szufladzie poniewierały się muszle, kartki pocztowe od przyjaciół, mnóstwo listów powiązanych wstążkami, kilka trudnych do zidentyfikowania eksponatów archeologicznych i – tego już Minerwa nie była pewna – czaszka kruka lub innego ptaka o podobnych gabarytach. Poza tym notatki, notatki i jeszcze więcej notatek, po angielsku, francusku i po łacinie. W przeciwieństwie do Minerwy, Phin miał dużą łatwość w uczeniu się języków i poznawanie nowych sprawiało mu wielką przyjemność. Ostatnio jego pasją był chiński. Potrafił godzinami odwzorowywać znaki, a gdy tylko miał chwilę czasu, pędził do znajomego chińczyka, pracującego w sklepie nieopodal uczelni, żeby ćwiczyć wymowę i intonację.

Wzdrygnęła się, gdy zegar wybił pełną godzinę. Oczywiście nieprawidłową.

Na wszelki wypadek przeszukała jeszcze całe mieszkanie, zaglądając do wszystkich kątów, chociaż byłoby kompletną głupotą przypuszczać, że Phin ukrywa się w kredensie czy szafie na pościel. Na sam koniec dotarła do sypialni. Nacisnęła włącznik świata i…

– O Boże, Phin – szepnęła, unosząc obie ręce do ust.

Szafy były pootwierane, a wieszaki i puste szuflady leżały na łóżku. Rzeczy Phina zniknęły. Nie było ani bielizny, ani lekkich, wygodnych ubrań, które zwykle zabierał na ekspedycje, ani kurtki przeciwdeszczowej i swetrów. Zostały tylko garnitury, koszule i krawaty. W łazience, w jego szafce za lustrem, brakowało przyborów do golenia i szczoteczki do zębów. Zniknęła walizka, która zwykle stała na szafie w korytarzu, no i ulubiony plecak Phina. Nie było też butów, szaroburych „traperów”, których Minerwa tak nie cierpiała, bo nie dało się ich doczyścić z zaskorupiałego błota. Wszystkie znaki na niebie i ziemi wskazywały, że Phin wyjechał. Daleko, na długo i w pośpiechu.

 _Uciekł_.

Coś białego zamajaczyło na podłodze obok komódki, więc schyliła się, żeby to podnieść. To była kartka wyrwana z zeszytu. Zapewne Phin położył ją na blacie i może nawet oparł o lustro, żeby Minerwa od razu spostrzegła wiadomość, ale los pokrzyżował mu plany: papier sfrunął na dół i ugrzązł w miękkiej sierści dywanu.

_Minerwo..._

Zamrugała, żeby odgonić łzy, ale po chwili czytała już dalej, z trudem przedzierając przez kolejne słowa. To nie był długi list, ot parę zdań nakreślonych w pośpiechu, tuż przed wyjściem z mieszkania… a przynajmniej takie miał sprawiać wrażenie.

_Minerwo, odebrałem wiadomość, że na wykopaliskach doszło do tąpnięcia, kilka osób zostało rannych, w tym mój asystent. Pamiętasz Steve’a? Jest w szpitalu, podobno coś z kręgosłupem. Muszę jechać, żeby ratować sytuację i ocenić straty. Odezwę się, jak tylko dotrę na miejsce. Przepraszam, że nie zaczekałem, żeby ci to powiedzieć osobiście, ale Howard cudem załatwił mi transport, więc nie mogłem zwlekać ani chwili. Za godzinę mam odprawę. Nie martw się, kochanie, wszystko będzie dobrze, opanuję tylko ten kryzys i wracam do domu. Zrób miazgę z Dołohowa! Dasz radę! Kocham cię, ściskam, całuję. Twój Phin._

Dopiero po dłuższej chwili dotarło do niej znaczenie tego listu.

Jej ciężko chory mąż, który niedawno stracił przytomność, opowiadając studentom o cholernych Sumerach, w wygodnej, ogrzewanej auli uniwersytetu, mimo sprzeciwu lekarzy wypisał się ze szpitala, żeby pojechać na drugi koniec świata, ratować przed zagładą kilka glinianych garnków, bo oczywiście żaden z jego kolegów-profesorów nie mógł tego zrobić za niego. To nie była ani brawura, ani rozbuchane do absurdu poczucie obowiązku, ani nawet głupota. To było samobójstwo! Jej ciężko chory mąż, zamiast walczyć o życie, postanowił je sprzedać w zamian za… no właśnie, w zamian za co? Za kilka tygodni dogorywania z miotełką w ręku? Na wykopaliskach pod Tianmenem? Naprawdę uznał, że te garnki, tablice czy inne szpargały są więcej warte niż jego zdrowie, a tydzień z kolegami po fachu ma większe znaczenie niż parę lat spędzonych w towarzystwie własnej żony?

– Kurwa mać! – Minerwa rzadko przeklinała, ale tym razem nie potrafiła ugryźć się w język. Z całej siły uderzyła pięścią w blat komódki. Zabolało. Ból odrobinę ją otrzeźwił, ale niewystarczająco. – Kurwa jebana mać!

Nawet przez chwilę nie pomyślała, że Phin mógłby skłamać i, na przykład, zamiast na wykopaliska do Chin pojechać, na przykład, do Szkocji, żeby zaszyć się w górach – tego by nie zrobił, bo przejrzałaby podstęp od razu. Wiedział o tym. Dlatego najprawdopodobniej wszystko, co napisał, było prawdą: tąpnięcie, Steve, a nawet Howard i jego talent do organizowania wycieczek do krajów, do których dostanie się graniczyło z cudem. Minerwa nie mogła zrobić absolutnie nic, żeby go powstrzymać. Było za późno. Jedyne, co jej zostało, to czekanie na telefon, bo Phin, ten sukinsyn, oprócz tego, że z zasady nie kłamał, to jeszcze zawsze dotrzymywał słowa.

Wyszła z sypialni i wróciła do gabinetu Phina. Usiadła w jego fotelu i zapatrzyła się na aparat telefoniczny, duży, czarny i staroświecki, który zajmował większą część stolika pod ścianą – drugą zajmowała karafka whisky i dwie szklanki z rżniętego szkła, jedna pusta, druga w połowie pełna. Minerwa sięgnęła po tę pełną i wypiła trunek do dna. Prędzej czy później zadzwoni, pomyślała, a wtedy moja w tym głowa, żeby przekonać go do powrotu… bardzo szybkiego powrotu.

Palce same powędrowały do tarczy i wykręciły numer, który głowa znała na pamięć. W słuchawce zadźwięczał sygnał oczekiwania.

– Recepcja, słucham – odezwał się ciepły, męski głos. – W czym mogę pomóc?

Minerwa przełknęła ślinę. Słuchawka wyślizgiwała jej się ze spoconych dłoni _._

– Pan… pan Crouch, czy jest dzisiaj w klubie? – zapytała, pomijając formułkę grzecznościową i nie wymieniając swojego nazwiska. Na chwilę wstrzymała oddech. – Chciałabym z nim porozmawiać.

– A z kim mam przyjemność?

– Ja… Zresztą nieważne, skontaktuję się z nim później, do widzenia – zreflektowała się i szybko odłożyła słuchawkę. Co jej przyszło do głowy, żeby dzwonić do klubu, w którym Barty spędzał wieczory, grając w brydża? O mało nie zrobiła z siebie idiotki! Tylko tego brakowało, żeby pomyślał, że mu się narzuca – i żeby inni zaczęli na ten temat plotkować.

Rozmowa z Bartym Crouchem Seniorem była ostatnią rzeczą, na którą mogła sobie teraz pozwolić.

*

Na korytarzu zaturkotał wózek, którym rozwożono posiłki, a potem zazgrzytały zasuwy w drzwiach. Do celi wpadła smuga światła.

 _No to się zaczęło_ , pomyślał Rudolf Lestrange, siadając na pryczy. Przetarł oczy, ale świat nadal zdawał się niewyraźny i jakby zamglony, a w dodatku przedmioty stały na niewłaściwych miejscach. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili do Rudolfa dotarło, że przecież wczoraj przeniesiono go na inny blok, a tutaj, u stóp szubienicy, wszystko wyglądało inaczej. Na przykład strażnicy. W przeciwieństwie do tych z Nibylandii, tutejsi byli uprzejmi, dyskretni i obojętni jak głazy. Być może dlatego, że nie mieli interesu w uprzykrzaniu więźniom ostatnich momentów życia, a może po prostu wybrano do tej roboty tylko takich, którzy wcześniej pracowali w zakładach pogrzebowych i przyszpitalnych kostnicach.

Rudolf nagle i zupełnie nieadekwatnie do sytuacji zachciało się śmiać. Zagryzł wargi, żeby przypadkiem nie parsknąć i nie zrobić z siebie idioty kilka godzin przed śmiercią.

– Dzień dobry, panie Lestrange – usłyszał. – Dobrze się spało? Przyniosłem śniadanie, zgodnie z wczorajszą instrukcją. Mam nadzieję, że będzie panu smakowało.

No tak, ostatni posiłek skazańca. Niemal o tym zapomniał. Faktycznie, tuż po tym, jak go tutaj przenieśli, przyszedł do niego jakiś urzędnik niższego stopnia, pomocnik pomocnika czy inny stażysta z wielkim notesem pod pachą, i wypytywał, co pan Le… Lestrange (głos drżał mu za każdym razem, gdy musiał wymówić jego nazwisko) chciałby dostać na śniadanie, tuż przed tym, no, sam pan rozumie, taki mamy zwyczaj. No to Rudolf palnął coś na odwal się, jakąś głupotę, byleby tylko tamten dał mu spokój i sobie poszedł. Ani przez chwilę nie sądził, że potraktują jego „życzenie” poważnie.

A jednak.

Zapachniało kawą – nie więzienną lurą, którą pijali na co dzień, tylko prawdziwą, aromatyczną kawą po turecku, mocną jak sam diabeł i porażającą zmysły. Rudolf szerzej otworzył oczy. Obok dzbanka, bo tak, był i dzbanek, co prawda nadtłuczony, ale za to zdobny w etniczne szlaczki, stał talerz, a na nim kawałki baklavy i jakieś słodkie „mordoklejki”, także w tureckim stylu. Wszystko starannie ułożone na serwecie. Gdyby nie fakt, że wózek – mimo serwety – był tym samym metalowym wózkiem, co zawsze, a dementor nosił ten sam uniform, co każdego innego dnia, można by pomyśleć, że stał się cud, i Azkaban zmienił się nagle w średniej kategorii hotel, gdzieś na Południu. Ale nie. Rudolf nie pozwolił sobie na takie marzenia. Sięgnął za to po dzbanek i wprawnym ruchem nalał kawy do filiżanki, a potem zagryzł baklavą, która smakowała dokładnie tak, jak powinien smakować turecki deser: była lepka i zdecydowanie za słodka. Idealna.

– Dziękuję – powiedział, unosząc filiżankę w górę, jakby wznosił toast. – Pana zdrowie, funkcjonariuszu. Proszę przekazać intendentowi wyrazy uznania: ostatni posiłek pierwsza klasa! – przymknął oczy, wdychając aromat kawy. – Mam jeść szybko, czy mogę się delektować? Nie chciałbym, żeby towarzystwo musiało na mnie czekać.

– Nie ma pośpiechu, panie Lestrange. – Dementor otworzył drzwi i wypchnął przez nie wózek, który, ogołocony z serwetki i naczyń, stracił resztę uroku. – Gdy przyjdzie pora, na pewno kogoś po pana przyślą. Smacznego!

Rudolf znów został sam. Uśmiech momentalnie zniknął mu z twarzy. Nietknięta kawa szybko ostygła i przestała nadawać się do konsumpcji, a ciasto, rozgrzebane na talerzu, wyglądało jak niedojedzone resztki, które ktoś za długo trzymał na słońcu. Czar prysnął. Zostały cztery ściany, zlew, prycza i kilka podpisów, wydrapanych nad wezgłowiem, tak wysoko, jak sięgała ręka więźnia.

Nie widzieć czemu, Rudolf także poczuł ochotę, żeby zostawić po sobie jakiś ślad.

 _Ależ to głupie_ , przemknęło mu przez głowę, gdy podwijał rękawy i szykował się do wydrapania swojego imienia za pomocą kawałka cegły, który znalazł na ziemi. Szło to opornie, ale praca jakoś posuwała się do przodu. R U D O – zmęczył się, przerwał na chwilę, wytarł czoło wierzchem dłoni; w głowie miał pustkę –… L F. Zdmuchnął nadmiar pyłu, a potem wstał i przyjrzał się swemu dziełu z większej odległości. _Nieźle, całkiem nieźle_ , ocenił z ironią, _fachowiec z pana jak się patrzy, panie Lestrange! Może i dobrze, że pana powieszą, bo za parę latek miałby pan w dziarach trzy czwarte powierzchni skóry, a to by się na pewno nie spodobało pańskiej małżonce…_

Otrzepał ręce i wstał. Jego wzrok znowu powędrował w kierunku tacy z „ostatnim posiłkiem”.

Dopiero teraz spostrzegł, że poza dzbankiem z kawą, stało tam coś jeszcze, coś o wiele mniejszego, z grubego szkła, wypełnionego bursztynowym płynem. Szklanka. Pełna szklanka. Boże, czyżbym napomknął wczoraj, że poza kawą, napiłbym się przed śmiercią czegoś mocniejszego? Naprawdę byłem aż taki bezczelny…?

Ano widocznie był.

Przez długi czas po prostu trzymał tę nieszczęsną szklankę w dłoni i wpatrywał się w nią, jak w skarb, który lada chwila może ulec zniszczeniu. Błyski i cienie ślizgały się po powierzchni trunku, po krawędzi szkła. Hipnotyzowały. Nie wypił wszystkiego od razu, o nie, umoczył tylko wargi, czekając, aż zapieką – alkohol drażnił popękaną skórę – i dopiero po dłuższym czasie przełknął pierwszą porcję. Przymknął oczy. Ostatni raz pił whisky tuż przed tym, jak chłopcy Moody’ego zdobyli kwaterę główną generała Riddle’a, święcie przekonany, że nie dożyje poranka. Trzymał tę butelkę na czarną godzinę. Gdyby wiedział, co go jeszcze czeka, zostawiłby ją tam, gdzie była i pozwolił, żeby wpadła w ręce pierwszego lepszego aurora.

Resztą wypił szybko, jednym haustem. Zawirowało mu w głowie.

– Kiepska – osądził, oblizując wargi. Mówienie do siebie weszło mu w nawyk – ale od biedy ujdzie.

To zabawne, że do tej pory nikt, poza Syriuszem Blackiem, nie zapytał go, dlaczego się wtedy nie zabił. Dlaczego po prostu odłożył broń.

Odpowiedź była prosta: bo chciał zobaczyć, co będzie dalej.

Odpowiedź była trudna: bo uważał, że nie zasługuje na taką śmierć.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Poczekaj, przerwał mu Syriusz, gdy to usłyszał, a potem ześlizgnął się z pryczy i usiadł na ziemi obok Rudolfa, jak tyle razy wcześniej i później. Jak to nie zasługujesz? Co mają zasługi lub ich brak do samobójstwa? Po prostu stchórzyłeś, prychnął, w kluczowym momencie zadrżała ci ręka. Po co dorabiasz do tego ideologię?

Było zbyt jasno na taką rozmowę – do celi, przez oszkloną ścianę, wpadało z korytarza światło jarzeniówek – brakowało też papierosów i wódki, nie wspominając już o tym, że smród dobiegający od strony kibla nawet świętego doprowadziłby do rozpaczy. Dlatego, a może z zupełnie innego powodu, Rudolf mruknął: Pewnie masz rację!, i niemal od razu oberwał z łokcia między żebra. Tak łatwo się nie wymigasz, Lestrange, usłyszał, przecież wiesz, że cię podpuszczam. Jesteś jebanym zbrodniarzem wojennym, to fakt, ale nie jesteś tchórzem. Możesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego, do kurwy nędzy, pozwoliłeś się aresztować?

Nie odpowiedział od razu. Zaplótł ręce na karku i zapatrzył się w sufit, szary i nieciekawy jak zawsze, a jednak dziwnie kuszący jako alternatywa do patrzenia Syriuszowi prosto w twarz. Rudolf rzadko peszył się czymkolwiek, to raczej inni peszyli się z jego powodu, ale Black miał to do siebie, że zadawał pytania nie dość, że niespodziewanie, to jeszcze bez ogródek. Człowiek, zanim się spostrzegł, odruchowo mówił mu prawdę.

– Chyba chciałem, żeby tak się skończyło – powiedział wreszcie. – Chciałem tak skończyć. Właśnie tak. Tutaj.

Tutaj, czyli gdzie? W Azkabanie? W celi śmierci? Na szubienicy? Czasami, powiedział Syriusz, tonem, który zupełnie do niego nie pasował (za to pasowałby do jego brata), mam wrażenie, że sam nie wiesz, o co ci chodzi, Lestrange, a kiedy indziej, że po prostu za tobą nie nadążam.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Znowu trzasnęły zasuwy przy drzwiach. Tym razem głośniej, jakby z oporem. Powinni je naoliwić, pomyślał Rudolf, bawiąc się pustą szklanką, która – takie miał wrażenie – była jedynym elementem, który łączył go jeszcze ze światem zewnętrznym. Ja. Moje palce. Palce zaciśnięte na szkle. Szorstka, nieprzyjemna w dotyku skóra i nieładnie wykrojone paznokcie. Dziwne uczucie: świadomość własnego ciała, a jednocześnie zupełne od niego oderwanie. Zanim strażnik wszedł do celi, Rudolf zdążył odstawić szklankę i wstać, więc przywitał swojego „anioła stróża” w pozycji na baczność, czym wyraźnie tamtego zaskoczył. Ciekawe, czego się spodziewał, przemknęło mu przez głowę, kupki nieszczęścia dygocącej na pryczy? Ostatecznie jestem oficerem. Co prawda aktualne władze nie uznają mojej rangi i zapewne, w ich oczach, nie zasługuję nawet na wojskowy pochówek – na pochówek w ogóle – ale to nieważne, bo tak się składa, że ja pamiętam, jaką składałem przysięgę. I zamierzam jej teraz dotrzymać, nawet, jeśli to anachronizm i kompletna głupota.

– Majorze Lestrange. – Strażnik zasalutował. – Już pora.

A jednak. Ranga nie rozwiewa się w powietrzu, ot tak, bo urzędnik wydał taki czy inny dekret. Koniec końców staje się drugą skórą, równie prawdziwą, a może nawet prawdziwszą od tej pierwotnej.

– W takim razie chodźmy – odparł i wyciągnął przed siebie ręce, sądząc, że zostanie skuty, tak jak zawsze, gdy wyprowadzono go z celi. Ale nie, tym razem strażnik pokręcił tylko głową. Nie miał przy sobie ani kajdanek, ani łańcucha. – Nie? – Rudolf uniósł brwi. Właściwie nie był zdziwiony. – No dobrze – mruknął, a potem minął strażnika jakby nigdy nic, jakby to była wizyta towarzyska a nie przedsionek piekła, i pierwszy przekroczył próg. Dłonie miał mokre od potu.

Idąc, dostrzegał każdy szczegół – właściwie wszystko było zlepkiem szczegółów w rodzaju odprysków tynku, mrugającej żarówki czy porysowanej posadzki, która cuchnęła płynem do czyszczenia i lśniła jak dobrze wypolerowane drewno. Okien nie było, znajdowali się poniżej poziomu ziemi. Mimo to, Rudolfowi zdawało się, że słyszy szum samochodów, przejeżdżających w pobliżu budynku, klaksony, jakieś odległe, na wpół realne, echa rozmów. Pomyślał o Belli – i szybko, bardzo szybko odrzucił tę myśl. Odruchowo się wyprostował i uniósł podbródek. W oddali majaczyły masywne, dwuskrzydłowe drzwi, które prowadziły na scenę, gdzie za parę chwil miał odegrać ostatnią rolę w życiu.

Dotarli tam kilkanaście sekund później i strażnik przekręcił wajchę. Rudolf, oślepiony nagłym, ostrym światłem, przysłonił oczy dłonią.

– Jak na świeczniku – stwierdził z lekką ironią. – Czuję się jak gwiazda filmowa.

– Dalej pójdzie pan sam. – Strażnik nie wyglądał na kogoś, kogo bawią podobne żarty. – Ja muszę zostać po tej stronie drzwi.

– Szczęśliwiec.

– Czekają na pana, majorze. Powodzenia – skinął głową i cofnął się za wymalowaną na podłodze, czerwoną linię. Tam zastygł w bezruchu, jak posąg, z jedną dłonią opuszczoną wzdłuż ciała, a drugą zaciśniętą na paralizatorze, który wystawał zza paska.

Ciekawe, czy wszystkich skazanych na śmierć będzie traktował z takim szacunkiem, pomyślał Rudolf, czy w którymś momencie, gdy wszystko spowszednieje, wrócą poszturchiwania, wyzwiska, łańcuchy i pałka. Lestrange, Carrow, Avery i Goyle rozpoczynali stawkę, byli „nowością”, „prasowym newsem”, tematem rozmów przy popołudniowej kawie. Ledwo widownia ochłonęła po monodramie z Dołohowem w roli głównej, a już czekały ją kolejne atrakcje: cztery trupy dyndające na szubienicy. Zbudowano nową, specjalnie na tę okazję. Nic dziwnego, że gdy Rudolf wszedł do pomieszczenia, przeznaczonego do wykonywania egzekucji, pierwsze, co poczuł, to zapach świeżego drewna. Po podłodze walały się jeszcze trociny, których nie uprzątnięto w porę.

Za szybą stały cztery rzędy krzeseł.

– Jak miło – zauważył Rudolf, taksując wzrokiem scenę, dekoracje i pustą – jak na razie – widownię. Całość bardziej przypominała szkolny teatrzyk, niż operę we Wiedniu, ale mimo to, prezentowała się całkiem porządnie – biorąc pod uwagę znikomą ilość czasu, jaką załoga Azkabanu miała na przygotowania. Jeszcze do wczoraj egzekucja nie była pewna. Kto wie: być może gdyby Dołohow nie odwalił szopki podczas procesu, pozostali dostaliby więcej czasu na składania odwołań…? Trudno powiedzieć. W każdym razie decyzja zapadła wieczorem, a już w południe następnego dnia zbrodniarze mieli zadyndać na sznurze, wszyscy czterej, włącznie Goylem, który ledwo rachował do dziesięciu i nie miał pojęcia, co się wokół niego dzieje. Nic więc dziwnego, że szubienica wyglądała tak, jakby skończono ją pięć minut temu.

Charon był łysy i nosił szary uniform, bez żadnych dystynkcji. Towarzyszyło mu czterech strażników, milczących i groźnych, którzy zamiast paralizatorów trzymali karabiny, jakby naprawdę – _naprawdę_ – któryś ze skazańców miał jakąkolwiek szansę na rejteradę z tego popieprzonego miejsca. Blokada antymagiczna buczała jak wentylator. Nawet Merlin nie zdołałby rzucić zaklęcia w takich warunkach, nie wspominając już o kimś, kto dysponował jedną tysięczną jego mocy i od wielu tygodni siedział w więzieniu. Rudolf poczuł, że mrowią go palce, a włoski na rękach stają dęba. Całe szczęście przywykł już do Azkabanu i jego zabezpieczeń, bo w przeciwnym wypadku zemdlałby od razu po przekroczeniu progu i musieliby go wieszać nieprzytomnego, co na pewno popsułoby spektakl.

– Chusteczkę? – zapytał Charon, nie podnosząc głowy znad stołu, na którym rozkładał właśnie strzykawki, bandaże i fiolki z miksturami.

– Słucham?

– Leci panu krew z nosa.

Miał rację. Rudolf przejechał palcami po twarzy i poczuł lepką wilgoć. Przyjął od Charona chustkę, czy raczej kawałek bandaża, i przycisnął do nosa, usiłując zatamować krwotok. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że zdąży to zrobić, zanim na widowni zjawią się pierwsi goście.

Avery, który pojawił się pięć minut później, uśmiechnął się do Rudolfa półgębkiem. Wymienili spojrzenia. Porozmawiać już nie zdążyli, bo niemal od razu rozdzielili ich strażnicy.

Goyle’a wprowadziło dwóch sanitariuszy. Musieli go czymś otumanić, bo szedł potulnie i tylko kwilił z cicha, jak niemowlę, a z kącików warg ciekły mu strużki śliny.

Carrow wszedł jako ostatni. Nie odrywał wzroku od ziemi.

– Zastrzyk? – padło kolejne pytanie. Zapewne chodziło o „głupiego jasia”, bo regulamin głosił, że skazańców należy traktować humanitarnie… cokolwiek miało to znaczyć. Przysługiwały im, jak bydłu w ubojni, uspokajacze, ściśle dozowane przez uzdrowiciela-kata.

– Wolałbym fajkę – stwierdził Avery, odwracając się do Charona tyłem. Patrzył na Goyle’a. Między jego brwiami pojawiła się pionowa zmarszczka. – Ale może jemu dajcie – wskazał tamtego brodą. – Nie wygląda najlepiej.

– On już swoje dostał.

– W takim razie dajcie mu więcej.

Charon wahał się przez moment, ale koniec końców machnął na sanitariuszy, żeby przyprowadzili Goyle’a bliżej i posadzili na krześle, naprzeciwko stołu. Zrobili, co im kazał, a później wyszli, zadowoleni, że pozbyli się kłopotu.

Goyle nawet się nie bronił. Był w takim stanie, że pozwoliłby zrobić ze sobą wszystko, z pocięciem na kawałki włącznie. Rudolf, chociaż miał wielką ochotę odwrócić głowę, żeby nie widzieć, jak Charon kłuje jego kompana raz i drugi, nie mogąc wbić się w żyłę, nakazał sobie spokój i nawet nie drgnął, obserwując całą operację od początku do końca. Oczy Goyle’a uciekły gdzieś w tył, ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz, resztka świadomości zamigotała i zgasła. Rudolf odetchnął z ulgą. Uważał się za odpornego, ale nie aż tak, żeby spokojnie patrzeć na egzekucję człowieka, który na wojnie stracił rozum i cofnął się mentalnie do poziomu niezbyt rozgarniętego kilkulatka. Już lepiej, żeby Goyle po prostu odpłynął po prochach. Powieszą go, bo muszą – taki padł wyrok – ale przynajmniej sobie oszczędzą niesmaku (zabijanie wariatów źle wygląda w papierach), a jemu niepotrzebnej traumy, która i tak mijała się z celem.

Carrow, Avery i Rudolf odmówili zastrzyku. Charon wzruszył tylko ramionami, jakby chciał powiedzieć: „Jak sobie chcecie!”, po czym odłożył strzykawki na miejsce. Więcej nie wracał do tego tematu – widocznie regulamin pozostawiał decyzję skazańcom, a on, jako więzienny lekarz, miał tylko przedstawić propozycję, nie próbując nikogo do niczego przekonać. Nie wyglądał zresztą na kogoś, komu zależałoby na ulżeniu śmierciożercom. Wręcz przeciwnie. Szramy na jego twarzy i szyi świadczyły o wojennej przeszłości, a to z kolei oznaczało jedno z trzech: albo rezygnację, albo zapiekłą nienawiść, albo niezaspokojone pragnienie odwetu.

– Długo będziemy czekać? – zapytał Avery, najbardziej rozgadany z nich wszystkich. – Tak się składa, że nie mam przy sobie zegarka.

– Na wszystko przyjdzie pora – odparł Charon ze stoickim spokojem (Skądś znam tę twarz, pomyślał Rudolf, po raz kolejny, jakaś akcja w Londynie? Bo przecież nie Ardeny…?). – Aż tak się pan spieszy?

– Nie. W zasadzie to nie.

– W takim razie proszę stanąć pod ścianą i spokojnie zaczekać. Gwarantuję, że nie ominie pana dzisiaj żadna atrakcja.

Jeden ze strażników parsknął, pozostali zachowali kamienne twarze. Carrow, do tej pory milczący i trochę nieobecny, podniósł głowę i zmierzył „śmieszka” wrogim spojrzeniem, aż tamten się speszył, speszenie maskując agresją. Co się tak gapisz, rzucił przez zęby, pieprzony morderco? Jeszcze chwila i doszłoby do rękoczynów. Całe szczęście, w tym samym momencie, gdy dementor już-już robił krok do przodu, żeby znokautować Carrowa – swoją drogą ciekawe, czy wiedział, że ma do czynienia z byłym bokserem – na widowni rozbłysły światła. Zaczęto wpuszczać ludzi. A ponieważ szyba nie była lustrem weneckim, nie tylko widzowie mogli zobaczyć wszystko, co działo się pod szubienicą, ale też skazańcy świetnie widzieli widzów.

Kilka minut później krzesła były zajęte, a osoby, dla których nie starczyło miejsc, kłębiły się pod ścianami. Byli też dziennikarze. Na kamery, co prawda, nie dano zezwoleń, ale długopisy już zaczynały śmigać po kartkach, spisując na żywo pierwsze wrażenia, refleksje i opisy zdarzeń. Rysownik szkicował portrety. Rudolf rozpoznał paru „znajomych” – przyszła, oczywiście, Minerwa McGonagall i jej prokuratorska świta, a także sędzia Crouch, Dumbledore i paru innych – ale większość twarzy wyglądała obco, jak twarze współpasażerów w metrze lub klientów w sklepie, w którym od czasu do czasu kupuje się fajki. Niektórzy patrzyli obojętnie, inni, podnieceni, kręcili się, wiercili i podskakiwali na krzesłach. Paradoksalnie kobiet pojawiło się więcej, niż mężczyzn. Większość, tak na oko, nie miała skończonych trzydziestu lat, co sugerowało albo wojenne wdowy, albo córki, którym żołnierze Riddle’a zabili ojców.

Na koniec do sali wślizgnął się Severus Snape.

Chyba do reszty zwariował, pomyślał Rudolf z niesmakiem, ale nie powiedział tego głośno. Stojący obok niego Carrow stężał na widok dawnego kompana (i, jak się okazało, szpicla), a dłonie odruchowo zacisnął w pięści. W oczach miał żądze mordu.

– Daj spokój – mruknął do niego Avery. – Zaraz i tak wszyscy zdechniemy. Nie ma sensu się szarpać.

– Powinien tu stać razem z nam. On i Karkarow.

– Wiem.

– Nie mogę uwierzyć, że się jednak wywinął.

No cóż, w przeciwieństwie do niego, Rudolf nie tylko wierzył, ale przychodziło mu to z łatwością, bo znał Severusa Snape’a nieco lepiej, niż pozostali – poza tym wrodzony cynizm nakazywał mu podejrzewać ludzi o wszystko, co najgorsze. Nie zdziwiło go, że Snape zdradził. Dziwiło co najwyżej to, że Dumbledore, zamiast wykorzystać szpiega, wyssać do cna i spławić, jak pozostałych (co w praktyce równało się z wyrokowi śmierci), pozwolił mu pracować w charakterze nauczyciela. Być może miał w tym jakiś cel, który Rudolfowi umykał. Albo po prostu Albus zmiękł na starość i, jak wielu innym, wojna pomieszała mu w głowie.

Do pokoju wpadł technik i zamienił z Charonem kilka słów. Wychodząc, nacisnął czerwony przycisk przy drzwiach. Rozległo się brzęczenie, a chwilę później światło nad ich głowami zaczęło pulsować, w nierównych odstępach, co kilka, kilkanaście sekund.

– Sąd podtrzymał decyzję – domyślił się Rudolf, mrużąc oczy. – Żadnych odwołań nie będzie.

Z piersi Carrowa wydarło się ni to westchnienie, ni to jęk. Avery, o dziwo, milczał. Goyle, czy raczej to, co z Goyle’a zostało, kiwał się na w przód i w tył, bełkocąc pod nosem dziecięcą wyliczankę. Na widowni zapadła cisza.

– Naprawdę piłeś wtedy tę whisky? – zapytał nagle Carrow szeptem, tak, żeby nikt poza Rudolfem go nie usłyszał. – Czy to tylko legenda?

Nietrudno było odgadnąć, że chodzi mu o dzień, w którym Alastor Moody zdobył kwaterę główną Riddle’a.

– A ma to jakieś znaczenie? – Lestrange patrzył przed siebie, prosto na Snape’a, ale jego myśli krążyły wokół brata, który czekał na proces poza Azkabanem (przeniesiono go po tej historii z Bartym Juniorem). Przy odrobinie szczęścia, zamiast kary śmierci wlepią mu dożywocie, jak młodemu Crouchowi. Przy odrobinie szczęścia nigdy nie zobaczy z bliska tego absurdalnego miejsca. – Właśnie teraz?

– Nie ma. Byłem po prostu ciekawy. Wybacz.

Szubienica nagle zaczęła przyciągać wzrok. Konstrukcja była prosta, niemal toporna i pachniała świeżym drewnem – pomyślałby ktoś, że to raczej zabawka, rodzaj huśtawki, niż narzędzie do zadawania śmierci. Jeden, dwa, trzy, cztery haki na żerdzi, sznurów jeszcze nie założono, leżały tuż obok, jak wyrwane z ciała jelita. Czekały na właściwą porę. Ciekawe, który hak przeznaczono dla mnie, pomyślał Rudolf, podchodząc bliżej schodów, zgodnie z poleceniem strażnika. Pewnie pierwszy z rzędu. Chociaż nie. Na pierwszym zawiśnie Goyle, bo podprowadzili go już do połowy podestu, uważając, żeby nie potknął się o własne nogi i nie wylądował na ziemi.

Po chwili wszyscy czterej stanęli na podeście, a technicy uwijali się, przewlekając przez haki liny i przygotowując pętle. W tym samym czasie, za szybą, czyli niejako w alternatywnej rzeczywistości, sekretarz zaczął wyczytywać listę zbrodni, tonem, którego nie powstydziłby się pastor w kościele. Rudolf poczuł, że krew znowu sączy mu się z nosa, ale nie podniósł ręki, żeby to sprawdzić, zignorował ten fakt, tak samo, jak ignorował inne ekscesy własnego ciała: mokre dłonie, suchość w gardle, dreszcze. Paradoksalnie, w jego głowie panował może nie tyle spokój, bo na to było za późno, co porządek – obserwacje płynnie przechodziły w konkluzje, a konkluzje docierały do sedna. W każdym razie tak mu się wydawało, gdy stał między Goyle’em a Carrowem, pod żerdzią, słuchając litanii, z której jasno wynikało, jakim był skurwysynem. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że właśnie jako taki zostanie zapamiętany. Nikt nie pomyśli o nim inaczej. 

– Majorze. – Carrow był poważny. Skupiony. Spokojny tym nienaturalnym rodzajem spokoju, w który nie wierzy nikt, włącznie z samym zainteresowanym. Pętla na jego szyi przypominała jakąś barbarzyńską ozdobę. Wyraźnie odcinała się od bladej, niemal sinej, skóry. – To był zaszczyt.

– Nie pierdol, stary. – Ściął go Avery, którego Rudolf nie był w stanie zobaczyć. Stali zbyt daleko siebie, po dwóch przeciwległych stronach podestu. – Zbieraj raczej siły na mowę pożegnalną. Podejrzewam, że ją także przewidzieli w programie.

– I nawzajem. – odparł Rudolf, zachowując powagę i ignorując wygłupy Avery’ego. Docenił konwencję, którą zaproponował Carrow. Odbiegała ona, co prawda, od jego upodobań, ale jakoś pasowała do sytuacji. Bardziej niż cokolwiek innego. – Nawzajem, kapitanie. – Z trudem przekręcił głowę, żeby spojrzeć towarzyszowi w oczy. – I powodzenia.

Nie było już nic do dodania, więc zamilkli, wpatrując się w przestrzeń. Rudolf najpierw śledził twarze widzów, na żadnej nie zatrzymując uwagi dłużej niż kilka sekund, a później znalazł ciemny punkt na ścianie powyżej głowy Snape’a, plamę brudu lub kratkę wentylacyjną, i wpatrywał się w nią tak intensywnie, jakby nic innego na całym świecie nie miało dla niego znaczenia. Myślami błądził wszędzie i nigdzie jednocześnie, po przeszłości i teraźniejszości. Trzymał się tylko jednej, żelaznej zasady: nie wspominać Belli, za wszelką cenę wyrzucić ją z głowy. To by go zniszczyło. A nie zamierzał dać się zniszczyć własnym wspomnieniom, na oczach ludzi, którzy życzyli mu jak najgorzej.

Przemknęło mu przez głowę, że chyba rozumie, dlaczego Dołohow, po tym, jak usłyszał, że ma zawisnąć (do ostatniej chwili walczył o rozstrzelanie, czyli karę śmierci, przysługującą oficerom), popełnił samobójstwo. Szubienica miała nie tylko zabić – miała ich upokorzyć. Kto jak kto, ale Antoszka Dołohow, który nie bał się prawie niczego, a już na pewno nie śmierci, tego jednego za nic nie potrafił zaakceptować.

– Skazanym na śmierć przysługuje prawo do ostatnich słów – powiedział sekretarz, odwracając się bokiem do widowni, tak, żeby widzieć obie strony pomieszczenia rozdzielonego szybą. – Henry Avery.

– Do diabła z wami – warknął Avery. – Nie mam już nic do dodania. Myślicie, że co, że będę się kajał, jak ten cwel, Barty Crouch Junior? Niedoczekanie wasze, skurwysyny!

Na widowni zawrzało i Rudolf zauważył, jak McGonagall szepce coś do Croucha Seniora, który siedział po jej prawicy. Sędzia był blady jak trup, ale spokojny, w odpowiedzi pokręcił tylko głową. Rudolf mimowolnie pomyślał, że facet ma jaja: mało kto byłby w stanie skazać na dożywocie własnego syna, który zresztą przed procesem przeleżał w lazarecie wiele dni, z rozerwanym odbytem. To wymagało odwagi… nie, to wymagało większego skurwysyństwa, niż wszystko, co oni czterej, z Carrowem, Goyle’em i Averym popełnili wspólnie, od początku tej pieprzonej wojny.

– Amycus Carrow.

– Biorę odpowiedzialność za wszystko, co zrobiłem – powiedział Carrow. Rudolf, który stał najbliżej, czuł, jak tamten dygoce. Mimo to, głos nie zadrżał mu ani razu. – Byłem żołnierzem i wykonywałem rozkazy, uwierzyłem generałowi Riddle’owi jak pozostali. Nie zamierzam się tego wypierać.

– A żałujesz? Żałujesz, ty draniu? – Rozległ się krzyk, który przeszedł w histeryczne łkanie. – Zabiłeś mi męża! Zabiłeś mojego Teddy’ego! – Jedna z kobiet zerwała się z krzesła i rzuciła w stronę szyby. Jej towarzyszka, siostra lub przyjaciółka, podbiegła do niej i złapała ją w pasie, próbując odciągnąć. Bez powodzenia. – Chcę zobaczyć, jak idziesz do piekła! Wieszajcie ich, już, teraz, na co czekacie? – omiotła salę dzikim spojrzeniem. – Żaden z nich nie powie „przepraszam”! Żaden! Nie widzicie tego? Oni nie mają ani serc, ani sumienia!

Minęło dobrych kilka minut, zanim zdołano ją uspokoić. Rudolf miał wrażenie, że nogi wrastają mu w podest. Chwycił go skurcz. Goyle, do tej pory spokojny, otumaniony prochami, zapłakał cicho, jak przestraszone dziecko.

– Cicho, bracie. – Rudolf wyciągnął rękę i dotknął jego ramienia. – Już dobrze. – Krępująca go lina napięła się do granic, a pętla ścisnęła gardło. Zabolało. – Wszystko będzie w porządku.

Na widowni ucichło.

– Panie Carrow? Chce pan powiedzieć coś jeszcze? – zapytał sekretarz, nerwowym gestem odgarniając włosy z czoła.

– Nie. Skończyłem. – Carrow zacisnął wargi. Wyglądał potwornie, jakby tylko krok dzielił go od załamania. – Dziękuję.

– W takim razie… Rudolf Lestrange.

Oczywiście zastanawiał się wcześniej, co powinien powiedzieć, tysiące razy powtarzał ewentualną przemowę, ale gdy przyszło co do czego, wszystkie słowa wyleciały mu z głowy. Było tak, jak w tym koszmarze, który śnił mu się noc w noc przed pierwszą rozprawą, w której bronił klienta: że wstaje, otwiera usta… i nic, bo nie potrafi wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Myśląc o tamtym śnie, uśmiechnął się krzywo, co widzowie wzięli za arogancję zbrodniarza (dokładnie tak skomentują to jutrzejsze gazety). A on, najzwyczajniej w świecie, nie wiedział, co robić. Szumiało mu w uszach. W głowie miał pusto. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili, którą inni wzięli za umyślną pauzę (dokładnie tak skomentują to jutrzejsze gazety), słowa zaczęły wracać na swoje miejsca: najpierw pojedynczo, dwójkami, trójkami, aż w końcu splecione w zdania. Cały szkopuł polegał na tym, że wszystkie były łacińskie. Nieważne jak bardzo Rudolf się starał, nie potrafił sklecić w ojczystym języku najprostszej wypowiedzi.

Arogancja. Manipulacja. Wywyższanie się. Kaprys arystokraty. Tanie efekciarstwo. Brak skruchy.

Rudolf odchrząknął, czego nigdy nie robił, bo takie rzeczy nie uchodzą na sucho prawnikowi, który uważa się za dobrego mówcę. W głębi czaszki dudniły mu wbijane przed laty na blachę, łacińskie słówka, odmiany i cytaty.

_Faber, fabri._

_Fortuna, fortunae._

– _Faber est suae quisque fortunae_ – powiedział w końcu i zasalutował krótko, po żołniersku. Bardziej sobie samemu, niż komukolwiek na widowni, a już na pewno nie zmarłemu dyktatorowi, chociaż właśnie tak zinterpretują ten gest jutrzejsze gazety. Potem się cofnął, tylko o pół kroku, raczej odruchowo, niż po to, żeby podkreślić dystans albo żeby cokolwiek zamanifestować. Gdy spojrzał na zarysy klapy w podejście, poczuł, że załamują się pod nim kolana. Utrzymał się na nogach wyłącznie dzięki sile woli i rozpaczliwemu pragnieniu, żeby na koniec, na sam, pierdolony koniec, nie zrobić z siebie idioty.

– Gregory Goyle

Goyle zakwilił w odpowiedzi – dali mu na ten bełkot dwie, może trzy minuty, a potem sekretarz zatrząsnął okładki notatnika, z którego wcześniej czytał, i dał znać technikom, że czas zaczynać. Na widowni pogasły światła, za to po drugiej stronie szyby zrobiło się nagle bardzo, bardzo jasno, tak jasno, że wszyscy skazańcy niemal oślepli. Dopiero po chwili oczy przyzwyczaiły się do nowych warunków.

– Na klapę! – warknął strażnik, który wspiął się na podest i sprawdzał, czy wszystko wygląda tak, jak powinno. – Ale już!

Carrow posłusznie przesunął się w lewo. Teraz stał dokładnie pośrodku kwadratu, który lada chwila miał się pod nim zapaść.

Avery nucił pod nosem coś, co mogło być hymnem państwowym albo czymś zupełnie innym, bo strasznie fałszował. Goyle spazmatycznie łykał łzy. Carrow szeptał modlitwę. Rudolf wyprostował plecy i stanął na baczność, na tyle, na ile pozwalała mu pętla, i usilnie próbował nie zamknąć oczu.

Dowódca strażników porozumiał się wzrokiem z sekretarzem, który potwierdził decyzję ruchem głowy. 

– Na moją komendę! – usłyszał jeszcze Rudolf, zanim umarł. – Raz. Dwa. Trzy!

I to było wszystko. Zaskrzypiał mechanizm zapadni, a cztery ciała nagle opadły w dół, wirując w powietrzu.


	8. Człowiek, którym jesteś (Bunt w Azkabanie – przygrywka)

**Rozdział VIII**

**Człowiek, którym jesteś**

**(Bunt w Azkabanie** _–_ **przygrywka)**

_W miejscach takich, jak to, opowieści lęgną się niczym robactwo: łatwo, szybko i zawsze nie w porę. Witane z odrazą i lękiem. Czasem z fascynacją. Pozwalają zabić czas i skierować myśli na inne tory, ale nigdy, przenigdy nie są ucieczką – wręcz przeciwnie, zakładają więcej pęt niż zrobili to sędziowie i strażnicy razem wzięci. Ci, którzy siedzieli tutaj przed tobą, są twoimi przodkami, ci, z którymi dzielisz przestrzeń, to twoje plemię. Ci, którzy nastąpią później, będą podtrzymywać ogień na grobach, powielając wasze błędy i popełniając kolejne. Oto wieczne koło natury! Nic dziwnego, że godłem Azkabanu (To chyba jedyne więzienie w Zjednoczonym Królestwie, posiadające własne godło) jest wąż, połykający własny ogon… chociaż złośliwi twierdzą, że to dlatego, że trafiają tu same gady._

_Przez Azkaban, dzień po dniu, przetaczają się fale, i każda z nich może być twoją ostatnią. O ile szybko nie nauczysz się pływać. Zdarza się jednak, że fale są za duże, a prądy zbyt silne nawet dla wytrawnego pływaka – wtedy następuje kataklizm, porównywalny z biblijnym potopem. Wszystko zalewa woda. Pływają prycze i przedmioty codziennego użytku, talerze z niedojedzoną zupą, telewizor i stół do ping-ponga; kombinezony, zdjęcia dziewczyn, żon, przyjaciółek i dzieci; notesy, listy i książki; puste pudełka po ciastkach; powycinane z gazet rysunki nagich kobiet, gwiazd rocka i sportowców._

_Strażnicy idą na dno od razu, jak kamienie. Nikt nie próbuje im pomóc._

_Zaczyna się odliczanie._

_Jeden: chaos, wybuch dzikiej wściekłości, pęd do niszczenia wszystkiego, co tylko stanie na drodze. Niejeden traci wtedy zęby, a już na pewno głowę. Argumenty, te racjonalne, odbijają się od mokrych ścian niczym gumowe kule, nie robiąc nikomu krzywdy. Jeśli przetrwasz tę pierwszą fazę, jeżeli nie napatoczysz się na nóż, żyletkę czy nogę od stołu, masz szansę przetrwać, pod warunkiem, że nikt z tonących nie pociągnie cię za sobą na dno._

_Dwa: z chaosu rodzi się nowy porządek. Słońce, planety, księżyce, kosmiczne śmieci. Nieważne, kto zaczął, liczy się tylko to, kto zbierze wokół siebie więcej ludzi; kto zbierze ludzi, którzy się liczą. Im więcej słońc, tym gorzej dla ciebie! Rewolucja, prędzej czy później, zawsze pożera swoich potomków._

_Trzy: konfrontacja i rozłam. Tamci mieli dość czasu, żeby ochłonąć, wezwać posiłki i opracować plan działania. Podchodzą do krat, nawołują, obiecują gwiazdkę z nieba albo wręcz przeciwnie – grożą takim piekłem, przy którym potop to kąpiel w basenie z perfumowaną wodą. Słuchacie. Słuchacie bardzo uważnie. Odpowiadacie powarkiwaniem, jak rozjuszone kocury, a wasze szpony rozdzierają każdą rękę, która próbuje was głaskać. Pomóż nam, to nic ci się nie stanie. Pomóż nam, to złagodzimy ci karę. Pomóż nam, pomóż nam, pomóż… Nie mija wiele czasu, a zaczynacie warczeć na siebie nawzajem. Szczerzyć na siebie kły._

_Cztery: woda zmienia się w krew. Prawdziwy cud! Jeżeli przetrwałeś aż do tej chwili, bądź czujny i unikaj zbłąkanych pocisków. Mogą cię zabić zarówno tamci, jak i swoi, zresztą sam już nie wiesz, kto jest kim i dlaczego. Może wparowali tu z ciężkim sprzętem (Muszą mieć na to zezwolenie od samego ministra, wiedziałeś o tym?), a może nadal sączą tylko do twoich, waszych uszu słodkie słówka i obietnice lepszego losu? Nie wiem. Jestem tylko umarłym, który opowiada tę historię zza grobu; jestem częścią twojej historii, która dociera do punktu zwrotnego. Aktorzy, sami o tym nie wiedząc, wchodzą na scenę, żeby odegrać swój ostatni spektakl._

_Pięć…_

**Severus Snape**

Od początku wiedział, że przychodzenie tutaj to kiepski pomysł, ale nie potrafił się powstrzymać, musiał zobaczyć egzekucję na własne oczy. I zobaczył. Podobnie jak reszta widzów, oszołomiony, przez długi czas wpatrywał się w pustą platformę, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stała czwórka skazańców. Ich ciała zniknęły w dole, za drewnianą konstrukcją. Właśnie je odcinano. Pracownicy działu technicznego uwijali się, jak mogli, żeby zrobić to jak najszybciej, ale ponieważ nie mieli doświadczenia w egzekucjach, szło im to raczej niezbornie. Medyk z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy spakował swoje „zabawki” i wyszedł, nie oglądając się za siebie ani razu. Za szybą pogasły światła.

Snape poczuł, że wokół jego nadgarstka zaciskają się czyjeś palce.

– Pójdzie pan ze mną – usłyszał. – Proszę nie robić zamieszania.

Zrobiło mu się ciemno przed oczami, ale całe szczęście trwało to tylko kilka sekund. Potem otrzeźwiał. Nie patrząc na nic i na nikogo, a zwłaszcza na strażnika, który wyłowił go z tłumu gapiów, ruszył do wyjścia, starając się nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. Strażnik szedł tuż za nim, Snape czuł na karku jego oddech. No to wpadłem, pomyślał zimno, teraz nie zdołam się wymknąć. Nie wątpił, że gdyby spróbował przedrzeć się w stronę korytarza, a potem dalej, aż do drzwi, oberwałby paralizatorem albo czymś równie przyjemnym, dlatego wolał nie ryzykować bezpośredniego starcia. Zresztą byłoby naiwnością sądzić, że poza tym jednym strażnikiem nikt inny nie wiedział o jego obecności w budynku ministerstwa.

– Teraz skręcimy w prawo – zaordynował strażnik i Snape, chcąc nie chcąc, posłuchał jego rozkazu. Nic na ciebie nie mają, tłumaczył sobie bez przekonania, gdy mijali kolejne, zamknięte na głucho, drzwi. Gdyby mieli, wisiałbyś dzisiaj obok Lestrange’a. Mimo to, poczuł ukłucie niepokoju, gdy zrozumiał, dokąd zmierzają – wyszli już z części biurowej, zagłębiając się w korytarz, przy którym mieściły się przeróżne magazyny, magazyniki i pomieszczenia, którymi zawiadywał dział gospodarczy. Trzymano tu, między innymi, zapas papieru czy środków czystości. Korytarz kończył się wąskimi drzwiami, wychodzącymi na podwórze, gdzie parkowały więźniarki a także prywatne samochody tych urzędników, którzy je posiadali. W osobnym garażu składowano sprzęt podrasowany magią, głównie pojazdy, ale nie tylko, bo nie brakowało też bardziej egzotycznych przedmiotów. Należały do odwiedzających ministerstwo ambasadorów.

Na parkingu czekał już na nich samochód z włączonym silnikiem. Obok niego, oparty o maskę, stał szef aurorów, Alastor Moody. Wyglądało na to, że zdołał, jakimś cudem, szybciej opuścić budynek, niż pozostali świadkowie egzekucji.

– Proszę, proszę, kogo my tu mamy! – Na widok Snape’a skrzywił się paskudnie. Jego zoraną zmarszczkami i bliznami twarz, przeciął na pół ni to uśmiech, ni to grymas złości. – Ulubiony agent Albusa Dumbledore’a. Sam. Bez ochrony. Czy twój najjaśniejszy protektor wiedział, że zamierzasz oglądać egzekucję, czy zrobiłeś mu niespodziankę?

Strażnik, który przyprowadził Snape’a na to podwórze, bez słowa wsiadł do samochodu. Zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.

– Przyszedłem tu sam – odparł Snape zgodnie z prawdą. – Masz do mnie jakąś sprawę? – dodał zaczepnie. Szybko odzyskał rezon po wcześniejszym zaskoczeniu. – Czy mogę już wracać do domu?

W odpowiedzi Moody wskazał samochód.

– Zapraszam do środka – zaproponował kpiąco. – Co powiesz na małą przejażdżkę?

– Nigdzie z tobą nie jadę, Moody.

– Wsiadaj, powiedziałem.

Patrzyli na siebie przez dłuższą chwilę, oceniająco i z niechęcią tak potężną, że mogłaby wyrywać drzewa z korzeniami, aż w końcu Snape rzucił: Niech ci będzie!, i usadowił się na tylnym siedzeniu obok strażnika. Tamten, mimo kiepskiego światła, czytał jakąś książkę. Sądząc po wyglądzie – niezbyt gruba, mały format, kiepska jakość papieru – był to zapewne jakiś kryminał klasy B, w którym pan detektyw, cynik o złamanym sercu, w przerwach między obracaniem panienek zapoznanych w barach, rozbija szajkę handlarzy bronią lub ratuje córkę prezydenta przed brudnym szantażem. Tak przynajmniej podejrzewał Snape. Dopóki nie zobaczył okładki, która przedstawiała półnagą kobietę w ramionach kochanka o urodzie Hiszpana i gabarytach aktora porno, i nie przeczytał tytułu: „Sarah May: W pętach namiętności”.

Parsknął.

– Będę mógł pożyczyć? – zagaił z udaną powagą, wskazując książkę. – Brzmi fascynująco.

Strażnik nie skomentował. Widocznie albo przywykł do takich uwag, albo miał je w dupie.

Ruszyli. Wkrótce budynek ministerstwa został daleko w tyle i Snape pomyślał, że coś jest nie tak z jego karmą, skoro los po raz kolejny zmusza go do jazdy w nieznane, w niejasnym celu, w towarzystwie osób, z którymi wolałby nie mieć nic wspólnego. Najpierw Amerykanie, teraz „swoi”. O ile mianem „swoich” były śmierciożerca mógł określić szefa aurorów i jego obstawę.

Gdy zorientował się, dokąd jadą, zachciało mu się śmiać. Wyglądało na to, że jego najgorszy koszmar właśnie się ziszczał.

To była najkrótsza trasa do Azkabanu.

Podniósł głowę, zerknął w lusterko i od razu napotkał utkwione w siebie oczy Moody’ego. Stary gliniarz nie spuszczał z niego wzroku, czekając… no właśnie, na co? Na atak paniki?, próbę ucieczki?, błaganie o litość? Naprawdę myślisz, że jestem aż takim idiotą?, pomyślał Snape, albo że pęknę od razu, gdy tylko pomachasz mi gnatem przed oczami i zagrozisz więzieniem? Niedoczekanie! Usiadł wygodnie, odchylił głowę do tyłu i przymknął oczy, wsłuchując się w warkot silnika.

Niedługo później dotarli na parking przed Meblarnią. O tej porze stało tu sporo samochodów. Dzień pracy jeszcze się nie skończył.

– Jestem aresztowany? – zapytał Snape, nie uzyskał jednak żadnej odpowiedzi. Kierowca szukał odpowiedniego miejsca do zaparkowania, Moody wystukiwał na szybie jakiś rytm, a strażnik z zapałem poznawał dalsze losy Sarah May i jej kochanków. Wszyscy trzej zdawali się nie zwracać na przymusowego współpasażera najmniejszej uwagi.

Co było, rzecz jasna, tylko pozorem.

– A czy ja coś mówiłem o jakimś aresztowaniu? – zdziwił się Moody, gdy stanęli wreszcie nieco na uboczu, pod murem, na którym czyjaś niewprawna ręka wymalowała znak anarchistów. – Przyjechaliśmy na kawę. Nie mów, że nie wiedziałeś, że w Azkabanie podają najlepszą kawę w całym Londynie?

– Jakoś umknęło to mojej uwadze – mruknął Snape i wykaraskał się z samochodu. Było mu cholernie zimno. Kto wie, czy przez to wszystko nie nabawił się jakiejś choroby? – A ciastka też będą? Nie mów, że nie wiedziałeś, że kawę pijam wyłącznie z zagrychą.

Na to pytanie Moody już nie odpowiedział, bo właśnie witał się z dementorem, który stał na straży bocznego wejścia. Dementorzy i aurorzy nigdy za sobą nie przepadali, ale z konieczności, od czasu do czasu musieli pracować wspólnie, tak jak teraz, przy procesach śmierciożerców. Oficjalnie panowała między nimi zgoda i obopólny szacunek, natomiast nieoficjalnie nie pomijali żadnej okazji, żeby nasrać sobie nawzajem do butów.

Nie trzeba było zdolności telepatycznych, żeby odgadnąć, co pomyślał strażnik na widok Szalonookiego Moody’ego. Jego wewnętrzny monolog z pewnością nie był pochlebny i zawierał masę wyrażeń powszechnie uznawanych za niecenzuralnego.

– Naprawdę? – Na grzeczną, acz stanowczą prośbę, żeby okazać przepustkę, Moody uniósł brwi. – Naprawdę będziesz mi zawracał dupę takimi pierdołami, Rick? Masz jakieś wątpliwości, że ja to naprawdę ja? I że mam prawo przesłuchiwać tu podejrzanych?

– Wybacz, Al – odparował tamten – ale lubię tę robotę i nie zamierzam z niej wylecieć z twojego powodu. To jak będzie? Wchodzisz, czy wracasz do swojej krypty?

Gliniarz mruknął coś na temat pieprzonych służbistów, ale posłusznie wyjął przepustkę, którą dementor długo i dokładnie sprawdzał. Tak, jakby naprawdę miał nadzieję, że jest sfałszowana, nieaktualna albo należy do kogoś innego. Niestety, papiery były w porządku, więc koniec końców zarówno Moody, jak i jego obstawa, znaleźli się w środku tego najmniej magicznego miejsca całym Londynie. Nic dziwnego, że nazywano je Meblarnią. Nie dość, że pachniało tutaj żywicą, to jeszcze gdzieniegdzie na podłodze poniewierały się trociny, a pod ścianami, poustawiane warstwami, stały szafki, krzesła i półki na książki. Wszystko nieheblowane i pokryte grubą warstewką kurzu.

– No co się tak gapisz? – warknął dementor, widząc, że Snape rozgląda się dookoła z kpiącym uśmiechem. – To nie jest wejście dla gości. Trzeba było skorzystać z głównej bramy, jak wszyscy normalni ludzie!

– Daj spokój, Rick – powiedział Moody. – Dobrze wiesz, że ten śmietnik ze wszystkich stron wygląda tak samo. A teraz spadaj. Wy też zejdźcie mi z oczu – machnął ręką na swoich ludzi. – Idźcie na fajkę, zajmijcie się sobą, wszystko mi jedno. Znam drogę do pokojów przesłuchań... Jezu, Rick, patrzysz na mnie, jakbym zamierzał wysadzić w powietrze cały Azkaban! Nie zamierzam. A jak będę miał taki zamiar, to nie omieszkam cię powiadomić, żebyś zdążył pożegnać się z dziećmi. Ile ich już zrobiłeś? Czwórkę? Piątkę? Przyznaję, że dawno straciłem rachubę...

Dementor zgrzytnął zębami.

– Ja tylko dbam o twoje bezpieczeństwo. _Generale_. – Brak szacunku w jego głosie był tak wyraźny, że aż się prosił o reakcję. Najlepiej gwałtowną. Moody puścił to jednak mimo uszu. – Mamy tu sytuację alarmową, w związku z egzekucją. Nasi podopieczni są w kiepskich humorach, mogą zacząć rozrabiać.

– A niech sobie rozrabiają, gówno mnie to obchodzi – mruknął Moody. – Odsuń się Rick, bo zaraz ty też będziesz w kiepskim humorze. Rozumiem, że podwoiliście straże? Wzmocniliście zabezpieczenia? Wezwaliście rezerwy?

– Pilnuj swojego nosa.

– Czyli rozumiem, że tak. – Jedyne ocalałe oko generała rozbłysło z rozbawieniem. – No to świetnie. W takim razie wybacz, Ricky, ale musimy już iść. Mamy z Severusem sporo do obgadania, nieprawdaż, Severusie?

Snape nie odpowiedział.

Obawiają się zamieszek, pomyślał, bez słowa protestu znosząc rękę Moody’ego, która opadła na jego ramię, ciężka jak kamień. W Nibylandii musi wrzeć. Kto tam jeszcze siedzi? Młody Crouch i Rab Lestrange już nie, przeniesiono ich do innego więzienia. Rookwooda też gdzieś ukryli. Więc kto? Malfoy. Cholerny Crabbe. Łapiduch Macnair. Teo Nott. Yaxley. A poza nimi wielu innych więźniów, niezrzeszonych, gotowych sprzedać własną matkę, byleby tylko zarobić i ugrać coś dla siebie. Diabli wiedzą, kogo jeszcze dorzucił do tego kotła wicenaczelnik, Maurycy Cross. Może „zwykłych” bandytów, a może śmierciożerców piątej i dziesiątej kategorii, w rodzaju bandy Dołohowa, z Leo Strange’em na czele? Trudno powiedzieć, to równanie z wieloma niewiadomymi. Nic dziwnego, że wszyscy w Azkabanie dostają pierdolca. Na ich miejscu też bym pewnie obgryzał paznokcie, czekając na katastrofę.

Światła zapaliły się automatycznie, gdy zaczęli schodzić w dół, do pokojów przesłuchań. Nie minęła jednak minuta i znowu zgasły. Moody zaklął – nigdzie w pobliżu nie było włącznika. Snape poczuł, jak po plecach spływa mu zimny pot. Buczenie, które towarzyszyło im nieustannie, odkąd przekroczyli bramę więzienia, teraz umilkło całkowicie.

– Rzuć jakieś zaklęcie. Wszystko jedno jakie. – Snape zdziwił się, słysząc własny głos. Który zupełnie nie drżał. – Moody, obserwowałem cię cały czas, wiem, że nie zostawiłeś różdżki przy wejściu.

Generał nie zaprzeczył, ani nie potwierdził. Musiał jednak dojść do tego samego wniosku, co jego więzień – że bariera antymagiczna została wyłączona – bo po chwili z jego różdżki wystrzelił wątły płomyk. Szybko zniknął, jak zdmuchnięty przez wiatr. Górne światła znów się zapaliły, a buczenie zabrzmiało jeszcze głośniej niż na początku, jakby ktoś podkręcił radioodbiornik na cały regulator.

– Często się zdarza coś takiego? Takie awarie? – Snape z góry znał odpowiedź, ale wolał się upewnić. Wyraz twarzy Alastora Moody’ego powiedział mu wszystko, co chciałby wiedzieć.

– A jak myślisz? – burknął tamten.

– Myślę, że wybrałeś najgorszy możliwy moment, żeby mnie tutaj przywlec.

Nie czekali zbyt długo na pierwszy dzwonek alarmu. Potem rozległy się dwa kolejne, jeden po drugim. Moody popchnął Snape’a, zmuszając go do zejścia o parę stopni niżej, a w tej samej chwili, gdzieś wyżej, zapewne na korytarzu, trzasnęły zasuwy opadających krat.

Zostali odcięci od świata.

**Erica Fitzgerald**

Erica skuliła się na podłodze, podciągając nogi pod brodę. Zawsze tak siadywała jako dziecko, gdy czegoś się przestraszyła, albo gdy świat wymagał od niej zbyt dużego wysiłku, któremu nie była gotowa sprostać. Teraz czuła dokładnie tak samo. Świat był wielki, przerażający i niebezpieczny, a ona taka malutka! Gdyby tylko mogła, wpełzłaby do mysiej dziury i została w niej na tyle długo, że wszyscy zapomnieliby o jej istnieniu.

– Tyłek odmrozisz – zauważył Argie, przerywając na chwilę układanie akt w równą stertę, na jednym z nowych regałów. – Może byś usiadła na krześle?

– Nie chcę – mruknęła, kuląc się jeszcze bardziej. Nie miała pojęcia, po co tu przyszła, zwłaszcza, że dawno skończyła szychtę (Minerwa, dzięki Bogu, nie wymagała jej obecności podczas egzekucji śmierciożerców). Nogi same zaprowadziły ją do Azkabanu, do archiwum i Filcha. Od kilkudziesięciu minut siedziała więc na ziemi, opierając się o brudną ścianę, i obserwowała jak Argie krząta się po swoim królestwie. Patrzenie na niego sprawiało jej dziwną ulgę. Wszystko wokół mogło się walić, a on i tak zajmowałby się swoimi teczkami, które niezależnie od okoliczności, zawsze wyglądały dokładnie tak samo. I tak samo cuchnęły kurzem. – Tu będę siedzieć. Do usranej śmierci – pociągnęła nosem.

Popatrzył na nią i westchnął. Odgonił przy okazji Panią Hudson, która pazurkami wczepiła się w jego spodnie, prosząc, by wziął ją na ręce. Kotka miauknęła, zdegustowana, i zniknęła za stertą akt, przeznaczonych do utylizacji. Zapewne uznała, że najlepszym wyjściem z sytuacji jest krótka drzemka.

– Nadal myślisz o Sylvii? – zapytał Filch takim tonem, jakby robił jej o to wyrzuty.

No jasne, że myślała o Sylvii! Jak mogłaby o niej nie myśleć? Co prawda nie były ze sobą blisko, ale pracowały razem od lat, dzieliły ten sam pokój i widywały się niemal codziennie. Spędzały ze sobą więcej czasu niż z własną rodziną! Nic więc dziwnego, że Erica martwiła się o koleżankę, a do tego miała potworne wyrzuty sumienia, że nie zapobiegła sytuacji, w którą się tamta wplątała. Może gdyby słuchała jej uważniej… gdyby obserwowała… ale tego nie robiła, podobnie jak pozostali, a teraz było już za późno na propozycję wsparcia.

Dołohow nie żył i pozostawało kwestią czasu, kiedy komisja śledcza odkryje, kto i w jaki sposób pomógł mu umrzeć. Sylvii groziły poważne konsekwencje: od zwolnienia z pracy, aż po wieloletnią odsiadkę, a Erica, nawet, gdyby stanęła na głowie, żeby jej pomóc, nie miała już żadnego wpływu na rozwój sytuacji.

– I o niej, i o innych rzeczach – mruknęła w odpowiedzi. – W głowie mi się kręci od tych wszystkich myśli. Żałuję, że tego nie zgłosiłam, wiesz, od razu. Zeznałabym, że Sylvia działała pod wpływem emocji, że ją ten skurwiel zaczarował…

Filch prychnął.

– …że to wszystko przez stres i trudne warunki pracy. Może spojrzeliby na nią przychylniej? A tak, no sam powiedz, odkryją, co zrobiła, i od razu ją zamkną! Zrobią z niej kozła ofiarnego.

– Kozła ofiarnego robi się z niewinnych osób – zauważył Argus z trudną do podważenia logiką. – A Sylvia naprawdę pomogła Dołohowowi popełnić samobójstwo. To zupełnie co innego.

– Oj, daj spokój – żachnęła się Erica. – Dobrze wiesz, o co mi chodzi.

Zamilkli. Żarówka nad głową Eriki zaczęła wyczyniać takie harce ze światłem, że dziewczyna, chcąc nie chcąc, musiała zamknąć oczy. Filch zerknął w górę z irytacją, podszytą niepokojem, ale nie skomentował, zresztą już po chwili wszystko wróciło do normy. W archiwum panował spokój, którego brakowało w innych zakątkach Meblarni, włączając w to toalety. Człowiek odpoczywał w tej ciszy, a jednocześnie wsłuchiwał się w samego siebie, odkrywając niespodziewane rzeczy. Erica, na przykład, doszła do wniosku, że lubi Argusa Filcha. Trudno powiedzieć, kiedy zmieniła zdanie na jego temat (czyżby wtedy, gdy plotła farmazony przed Ruth Bloomfield, w dzień rozprawy Dołohowa?), ale tak się właśnie stało, i teraz, zamiast widzieć w nim utrapienie, widziała człowieka, któremu bardzo chciała zaufać.

Człowieka, do którego – o mój Boże! – pragnęła się przytulić.

– Argie... – zaczęła, ale umilkła, widząc, że Filch przykłada palec do ust. Nie rozumiała, o co mu chodzi. O to, że było tak cicho? Przecież w archiwum zawsze panowała cisza, pomijając wszechobecny, irytujący warkot antymagicznej osłony…

O cholera. Faktycznie zrobiło się trochę zbyt cicho.

Wstała pospiesznie i podeszła do archiwisty, który nadal trzymał kilka teczek, gotowych do odłożenia na półkę. Powstrzymała się, żeby nie chwycić go za rękę. Oboje, przez dłuższą chwilę, z napięciem wsłuchiwali się w ciszę, nie bardzo wiedząc, co ona oznacza – czyżby doszło do jakiejś awarii, a może… może do czegoś jeszcze gorszego? Tylko co może być gorszego od niedziałającej bariery, w miejscu pełnym magów-zbrodniarzy?

Erica nigdy wcześniej nie zastanawiała się nad tą kwestią. To znaczy wiedziała, oczywiście, że pracuje w miejscu niebezpiecznym, podpisała nawet odpowiednią klauzulę, gdy przyjmowała tę posadę, ale aż do tej pory nie czuła się zagrożona przez sam fakt przebywania w jednym budynku z kryminalistami. Nie spotykała ich przecież na co dzień! Tak naprawdę, zanim zaczęły się procesy, widywała ich na tyle rzadko, że zupełnie zapominała o ich istnieniu – byli dla niej nazwiskami, przewijającymi się w dokumentach, które sporządzała na polecenie przełożonych. Niczym więcej. Dopiero po ostatnich wydarzeniach uświadomiła sobie w pełni, że to prawdziwi ludzie, którzy mogą jej zrobić prawdziwą krzywdę.

Na dźwięk alarmu aż podskoczyła. Odruchowo zacisnęła palce na nadgarstku Filcha, który nawet tego nie spostrzegł.

– O Boże – jęknęła. – To się nie dzieje naprawdę.

Gdyby skończyło się na jednym sygnale, oznaczałoby to kłopoty z instalacją lub sprzętem, czyli coś, czym rychło zajęliby się technicy. Ale nie. Tuż po pierwszym dźwięku, który wibrował w powietrzu jak okrzyk rozpaczy, rozległy się dwa kolejne, krótkie i piskliwe. Uwaga, niebezpieczeństwo. Uwaga, uwaga. Attention. Tej sekwencji, Erica, odkąd pracowała w Azkabanie, nie słyszała ani razu, jeśli pominąć szkolenie BHP, na którym prowadzący faktycznie wspominał, że coś takiego istnieje. Zaraz jednak dodał, żeby się nie martwić, bo od lat nie było potrzeby uruchamiania alarmu trzeciego stopnia. A co on oznacza?, zapytała wtedy Sylvia, wyrażając na głos to, nad czym zastanawiała się cała grupa. Alarm trzeciego stopnia oznacza bunt więźniów, odparł szkoleniowiec poważnym tonem, a po chwili dodał: Dlatego z całego serca życzę pani… państwu, żebyście go nigdy nie usłyszeli.

Najpierw skamieniała ze strachu, a potem, gdy przeszedł jej pierwszy szok, chciała w te pędy biec do wyjścia, żeby wydostać z budynku. Przecież tak się właśnie robi w wypadku ewakuacji, prawda? Ucieka. Ucieka jak najszybciej. Nie zdołała jednak zrealizować swojego planu, bo Argus Filch mocno przytrzymał ją w pasie.

– Puść! – szarpnęła się, wściekła na niego i przerażona. – Co ty wyprawiasz? Zwariowałeś?

– Tędy nie wyjdziesz. Droga jest odcięta.

– Co…? Skąd wiesz?

– W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, uważałem na szkoleniu – odparł spokojnie. – Jesteśmy po niewłaściwej stronie krat. Nie słyszałaś zgrzytu? Alarm uruchomił dodatkowe zabezpieczenia.

Szarpnęła się jeszcze raz, i kolejny, ale raczej dla pozoru, niż dlatego, że naprawdę chciała się wyrwać. Potem zawisła w objęciach Filcha, niezdolna do wykonania żadnego ruchu. Rzeczywiście, coś jej świtało, że niedaleko zejścia do archiwum, znajduje się coś w rodzaju progu, który zawsze ją denerwował, bo potykała się o niego nagminnie, szczególnie, gdy wędrowała na górę obarczona aktami. Teraz przyszło jej do głowy, że to przecież krata, i że takich krat, na terenie Meblarni, jest bardzo wiele. Filch miał rację: byli odcięci od świata i uwięzieni wewnątrz budynku razem z bandytami – a także z tymi pracownikami obsługi, którzy, podobnie jak oni sami, znaleźli się w niewłaściwym miejscu o niewłaściwej porze.

– Uspokój się, Fitzgerald, jeszcze nie umieramy – usłyszała poirytowany głos Filcha. Archiwista był daleki od tego, żeby wpadać w panikę. Jego spokój, nieważne czy udawany, czy też nie, podziałał na Ericę jak kubeł zimnej wody. – Nie sądzę, żeby ktokolwiek tu przyszedł. Zresztą diabli wiedzą, może to tylko ćwiczenia? Zamkniemy się od środka i poczekamy na ciąg dalszy atrakcji.

– Błagam, tylko nie atrakcje – jęknęła Erica. – Nie chcę żadnych atrakcji!

– Za to na pewno marzysz, żeby coś zjeść – mruknął Filch, odsuwając dziewczynę od siebie, po to, żeby sięgnąć do szafki pod ladą, gdzie trzymał swoje prywatne rzeczy. Dłuższą chwilę szperał w czeluściach szuflady. – Ty zawsze jesteś głodna.

– Ej, wypraszam sobie!

Z triumfem wyciągnął paczkę ciastek i położył ją na blacie, między rewersami a długopisami dla interesantów. Herbatniki w czekoladzie wyglądały tak, jakby przeleżały w schowku co najmniej dekadę, ale mimo to, Erica poczuła, że na ich widok skręca ją z głodu.

– No dobra. – Nie czekając, aż Filch się rozmyśli, chwyciła paczkę i rozdarła ją na pół. Na ziemię posypały się okruchy. – Może jednak trochę jestem. Głodna – dodała z pełnymi ustami. – Zamkniesz te drzwi? Ja się naprawdę boję, Argie. Wolałabym, żeby moja rodzina nie przeczytała w gazecie, że jakiś gangster pociął mnie na kawałki podczas jedzenia ciastek.

Filch uniósł brwi.

– Jesteś niesamowita, wiesz? – Nie zabrzmiało to jak komplement. Wręcz przeciwnie. – Twój tok rozumowania mnie przerasta, Fitzgerald. Ale to nic. Zdążyłem przywyknąć, że lepiej dogaduję się z kotami niż z przedstawicielami własnego gatunku.

Szybko wbiegł na górę i zamknął drzwi na dwie zasuwy, co dawało nadzieję, że nikt się tutaj nie wedrze siłą. Musiałby mieć bary jak superbohater z komiksu, żeby pokonać drzwi z metalowymi wstawkami! Azkaban chronił swoje tajemnice, a tych nie brakowało w więziennym archiwum. Z drugiej jednak strony… jeśli nie daj Boże naprawdę doszło do buntu na jednym z oddziałów (oby nie w Nibylandii!), to kto wie, czy któryś z bardziej rozgarniętych więźniów nie wpadnie na pomysł, żeby przyjść tutaj i pogrzebać w tajnych dokumentach. Uprzednio zdobywszy ładunek wybuchowy, przydatny do otwierania zamków. Niestety, miało to dużo sensu. Takie dokumenty – świetne do szantażu – mogły się okazać kartą przetargową na miarę zakładnika z milionowym kontem, a Erica wiedziała doskonale, że za wgląd w niektóre teczki, wielu oddałoby własną nerkę.

– Boję się – powtórzyła szeptem. Tak, żeby Argie, który mocował się z ostatnim zamkiem, jej nie usłyszał. – Boję się, boję się.

Szept zmienił się w pisk, gdy znowu zgasło światło, ale tym razem na dłużej. Na stałe. Archiwum pogrążyło się w mroku, tak gęstym, że Erica nie widziała nawet zarysów regału, który znajdował się na wyciągnięcie ręki; ani regału, ani stołów, ani niczego innego. Nawet własnej dłoni.

– Cholera wzięła korki. – Aż podskoczyła, gdy Argus znalazł się tuż obok niej. Zapalił latarkę. W jej świetle oboje z Ericą wyglądali jak duchy, które wypełzły z innego wymiaru, żeby straszyć śmiertelnych. – Ale przynajmniej bariera znowu działa, więc nie oberwiemy zaklęciem. Ciesz się, Fitzgerald! Jeśli zginiesz, to co najwyżej od noża.

– Mówiłeś, że w ogóle nie zginę! Gubisz się w zeznaniach.

Filch wręczył jej drugą latarkę. Teraz przynajmniej nie potykała się o własne nogi przy każdym kroku, co było sporym sukcesem, no i znalazła zagubioną paczkę z ciastkami. Wyłowiła z niej kolejny, słodki prostokąt i wpakowała go sobie do ust. Argie udawał, że nie widzi, jak bardzo drżą jej przy tym ręce, chociaż niewątpliwie to zauważył, podobnie jak przez te wszystkie lata zauważał inne rzeczy, sam pozostając w cieniu.

Byłby z niego niezły materiał na szpiega, pomyślała.

– Próbowali cię kiedyś zwerbować? – palnęła bez zastanowienia, niemal od razu tego żałując. – O Boże, przepraszam. To było strasznie głupie, nie musisz odpowiadać. Najlepiej mnie zignoruj.

– Kogo jak kogo, ale ciebie bardzo trudno ignorować, Fitzgerald.

– _Erico_ – poprawiła.

– Erico Fitzgerald – zgodził się na kompromis. – Charłaków się nie werbuje, tylko wysyła do czarnej roboty. Na galery, do kopalni. Do archiwum. Nie, nikt do mnie nie przyszedł i nie zaproponował: słuchaj, stary, przydałbyś się w organizacji, może przyjdziesz na spotkanie w najbliższą środę? Nie należę do osób, które zaprasza się gdziekolwiek. Ale… – urwał i zagryzł wargi. – No cóż, raz poszedłem na wiec.

– Śmierciożerczy? – Erica szerzej otworzyła oczy.

– Nie, komunistyczny – parsknął w odpowiedzi. – Jasne, że śmierciożerczy. Widziałem nawet Riddle’a. Z takiej odległości, jak ciebie teraz.

– I co?

– I nic – wzruszył ramionami. – Jak się skończyła wojna, spowiadałem się z tego tysiące razy. Gdzieś tam – machnął rękę w kierunku mrocznych czeluści archiwum – leży nawet litania moich grzechów, starannie zapakowana do teczki. To był tylko jeden, nieistotny wiec, jeszcze zanim wszystko rozkręciło się na dobre. Więcej picia piwa niż agitacji. Poszedłem do tego pubu na Alchemików, posiedziałem przez chwilę, posłuchałem i wyszedłem. I na tym się skończyła moja wielka kariera śmierciożercy.

– To bardzo dobrze! Gdyby potrwała nieco dłużej, wylądowałbyś w Ardenach albo jeszcze dalej. Jako mięso armatnie.

– Zapewne – zgodził się bez protestu. – Ale wiesz co? To byłoby i tak więcej, niż kiedykolwiek zdołałbym osiągnąć w Zakonie Feniksa.

**Dusty Lipmann**

Zakrawało na ironię, że przeniesiono ich na Oddział N wkrótce po tym, jak Dołohow opuścił go raz na zawsze. Nie zdążyli się nawet pożegnać.

Nibylandia przywitała ich złowrogą ciszą.

Tu było inaczej, niż na innych oddziałach, może lepiej – jak twierdził Dusty, z zadowoleniem rejestrując telewizor i stół do ping-ponga – a może po prostu dziwniej, z racji przezroczystych ścian w celach i „placu zabaw”, który przypominał świetlicę dla wyrośniętych chłopców. To tam więźniowie spędzali większość czasu, w dzień, między porami posiłków, o ile nie mieli zaplanowanych przesłuchań lub innych tego typu atrakcji.

W nocy zamykano ich w dwuosobowych celach. Dusty i Leo wylądowali w jednej, natomiast Milana dokooptowano na drugiego do motocyklisty z Belfastu, co przyjął z o wiele mniejszym entuzjazmem niż Irlandczyk, któremu ewidentnie brakowało towarzystwa. Mogło być jednak gorzej – z dwojga złego Milan wolał już zwykłego gangstera, a niechby i gadatliwego, od jednego z tych oficerów, potrafiących wysłać człowieka do karnej kompanii za byle błahostkę. Takiego towarzystwa by nie zniósł. Szczególnie po tym, jak o mało nie wysłano go na front, bo spóźnił się z salutem przed porucznikiem, który uznał to za osobistą zniewagę, a że przy okazji miał wujka w sztabie głównym… no cóż, sprawy potoczyły się szybko. Kto wie, co by się z nim stało, gdyby nie interwencja Dołohowa. Zapewne wylądowałby we wspólnym dole razem z innymi pechowcami. Mało razy tak się zdarzało? Mało ludzi w ten sposób przepadło? Całe szczęście jednak, ich świętej pamięci dowódca w porę dowiedział się o wszystkim, a że potrafił być bardzo przekonujący, gdy mu na czymś zależało, skończyło się na strachu i kilku nockach w karcerze. Oraz, rzecz jasna, na urażonej, męskie dumie.

W noc przed egzekucją Lestrange’a, Carrowa, Avery’ego i Goyle’a, nikt z pensjonariuszy Oddziału N nie spał zbyt dobrze, o ile w ogóle zdołał zamknąć oczy choćby na chwilę. Każdy myślał mniej więcej to samo, tylko w różnych wariantach. Elokwentnie lub prosto. „Mogłem być na ich miejscu”. „Mnie też to czeka”. „Boję się”. „To nie może być prawda, zaraz się obudzę”. Myślenie o śmierci, zwłaszcza własnej, raczej nie sprzyja odpoczynkowi, nic więc dziwnego, że gdy tylko wybiła siódma, wszyscy wypadli ze szklanych klatek, jakby ich wystrzelono z procy. Wyglądali jak banda żywych trupów z jakiegoś filmu: wymięte twarze, zaciśnięte pięści, milczenie, wszystko to świadczyło o ogromnym napięciu. A także o tym, że zbliżają się kłopoty. Dusty, który swoje już w życiu odsiedział, w różnych więzieniach jeszcze przed wojną, wyczuł to od razu, a gdy zobaczył jeszcze, że Leo Strange wymienia znaczące spojrzenie z Vincem Crabbe’em, zyskał pewność. Coś się szykowało. Coś na tyle karkołomnego, że Strange, zamiast wtajemniczyć we wszystko kumpli, wybrał na sprzymierzeńca najgorszą kanalię, jaką zdołał wyhaczyć w tak krótkim czasie. Dobrali się, kurwa, jak w korcu maku! Tylko czekać, aż rozkręcą taką imprezę, jakiej Azkaban jeszcze nie widział.

Szlag by to, pomyślał Dusty, drapiąc się po brodzie, porośniętej twardą szczeciną. Nie miał pojęcia, czy jest bardziej wściekły – na Strange’a – czy przerażony, ale chyba jedno i drugie jednocześnie. Zszedł na dół, na „plac zabaw”, i usiadł przy stole z szachami, bo tylko tam zostały wolne krzesła. Nie minęła nawet minuta i dołączył do niego Milan. Minę miał nietęgą. On także obserwował Strange’a, a ponieważ znał go równie dobrze, co i Dusty, doszedł do podobnych wniosków.

– Czasami naprawdę tęsknię za Antonem – powiedział, przesuwając szachownicę na drugi koniec blatu, tak, żeby jej krawędzie zbiegały się równo z krawędziami stołu. Zawsze był trochę pedantem, a trochę świrem. Jak wszyscy z kompanii Dołohowa. – Kurwa, nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek to powiem.

– Ta – mruknął Dusty. – Ja też.

Strange pozbawiony nadzoru Dołohowa oznaczał problemy. Ten rudy wariat, niech go diabli porwą, był zdolny do wszystkiego, szczególnie, że kiepsko znosił odwyk od magii. Na początku nieźle go trzepało. Potem było lepiej, zaczął funkcjonować w miarę normalnie, ale Dusty, który dzielił z nim celę, zdawał sobie sprawę, jak krucha to równowaga, i jak łatwo może się zmienić w atak furii. Wytrzymałość Strange’a wisiała na włosku. Oczy miał podkrążone, ręce latały mu jak w amoku, a słowa nie nadążały za myślami, zmieniając każdą rozmowę w bełkot. Ostatnio, gdy zdarzyło się coś podobnego – to znaczy gdy Strange’owi odebrano magię na całe dwie doby – efektem była bijatyka w barze i pięć trupów, które musieli później, dosłownie i w przenośni, zamieść pod dywan. A teraz minęło jeszcze więcej czasu. Strange, sam w sobie był niebezpieczny jak iskra, natomiast Strange na detoksie, Strange wkurzony i doprowadzony do ostateczności… nie, Dusty wolał nawet nie myśleć, jak to się może skończyć.

Rozróbą, na przykład. Kilkoma dodatkowymi latkami dopisanymi do i tak kosmicznego wyroku. Połamanymi gnatami. Dziurami w bebechach. Można nawet zgonem, jeśli będą mieli pecha – wiadomo, wypadki chodzą po ludziach, zwłaszcza w więzieniu o zaostrzonym rygorze. Czy to się opłaca? Narażać na to wszystko, dla tak niepewnego zysku?

Szybki przegląd „za” i „przeciw”, upewnił Dusty’ego Lipmanna, że raczej nie.

– Patrz tam. – Milan przerwał mu analizę biznesową, wskazując brodą drugą grupę, skupioną wokół Macnaira. Był tam, poza etatowym katem Riddle’a, Yaxley i Teo Nott. Malfoy usiłował ich do czegoś przekonać, zapewne odwieść od tego, co knuli, ale jego starania spełzły na niczym. W końcu wzruszył ramionami, nie kryjąc irytacji, i zostawił ich w spokoju. No, pomyślał Dusty, przyglądając się tej scenie, skoro już zimnemu jak lodowiec Lucjuszowi Malfoyowi puszczają nerwy, znaczy, że nie jest najlepiej. Może zamiast siedzieć tutaj, jak jełop na grzędzie, należałoby wprost go zapytać, co takiego się wydarzyło, i poprosić o światłą radę?

– Nawet nie będzie chciał z tobą gadać. – Milan od razu odgadł, co kombinuje Dusty. – Za wysokie progi na twoje nogi, szlamo.

Dusty wyszczerzył się nieładnie. Wstał.

– Jeszcze zobaczymy – odparował. – Nie ruszaj się stąd.

– A niby dokąd miałbym pójść? Na spacer?

Knujące grupki wyrastały jak grzyby po deszczu, a ich członkowie raz po raz zmieniali koalicję. Paktowano, grożono sobie nawzajem, obiecywano złote góry. W końcu nawet strażnicy zauważyli, że coś jest nie tak – a raczej nie tyle zauważyli, bo widzieli już wcześniej, co zaczęli okazywać niepokój. I reagować na każdy, gwałtowniejszy ruch. Odsuń się od niego! A ty co, tańce urządzasz? Cofnij się o trzy kroki, dalej, pod ścianę, wracaj do stołu, idź tam, zrób tamto, tamtego nie tykaj. Dusty pokręcił głową. Jeśli dementorzy naprawdę sądzili, że taka strategia uspokoi nastroje, ewidentnie stracili rozum.

Malfoy, założywszy nogę na nogę, siedział sam przy stole, nieopodal telewizora, i wpatrywał się w ekran. Leciała akurat jakaś kreskówka. Trudno powiedzieć, czy śledził akcję, czy tylko wyglądał tak, jakby ją śledził, ale nawet nie drgnął, gdy Dusty przysunął sobie krzesło i usiadł tuż obok niego. Dłuższą chwilę milczeli, nie zwracając na siebie uwagi. Dopiero gdy na ekranie pojawił się napis „The End”, Dusty przestawił swoje krzesło raz jeszcze, tym razem centralnie naprzeciwko Malfoya, i wypalił bez żadnych wstępów:

– Można to jeszcze jakoś powstrzymać?

Twarz Lucjusza nie zmieniła wyrazu. Nadal była maską, przez którą nie przebijały się żadne, ludzkie uczucia. Z wyjątkiem irytacji.

– Odsuń się, Lipmann – powiedział spokojnie – zasłaniasz mi obraz.

– Nie wiedziałem, że taki z ciebie fan kreskówek.

– Jestem pasjonatem sztuki w każdej postaci. Jeszcze tu jesteś? – uniósł brwi. Sugeruję, żebyś poszukał szczęścia gdzie indziej. Najlepiej daleko ode mnie.

Dusty nie należał do ludzi, którzy dają się łatwo spławić, a już na pewno nie komuś, kto wygląda jak produkt chowu wsobnego. Zaśmiał się tylko, jakby usłyszał znakomity dowcip, a jego krzesło znowu ruszyło do przodu. Teraz Malfoy i Dusty siedzieli tak blisko, że niemal stykali się kolanami.

– Ignorowanie mnie to kiepska strategia, panie dyplomato – oznajmił Lipmann z uśmiechem, którego można się było przestraszyć. – Szczególnie w momencie, gdy jakoś nie widzę wokół ciebie wianuszka wiernych wyznawców… To jak będzie, Malfoy? Oświecisz mnie, co się tu dzieje, czy mam się tego dowiedzieć na własną rękę?

Oczy Malfoya były szaroniebieskie, z przewagą szarości, i przypominały dwie bryły brudnego lodu. Dusty wytrzymał to spojrzenie. Do diabła!, tyle lat znosił Antoszkę Dołohowa, że nikt, nawet ten bubek z miną jaśnie pana i ślepiami mordercy, nie robił na nim wrażenia. Zresztą prawda była taka, że potrzebowali siebie nawzajem, a w takich okolicznościach wybrzydzanie równało się samobójstwu.

– Pytasz niewłaściwą osobę – mruknął Lucjusz. W tym samym momencie ekran telewizora znowu ożył, ale tym razem, zamiast kreskówki, pojawiła się na nim gęba prezentera, zapowiadającego wiadomości. Dźwięk był skręcony do minimum, więc nie zrozumieli z tej tyrady ani jednego słowa. Chodziło chyba o jakiś wypadek: na przedmieściach zawalił się budynek mieszkalny. – Porozmawiaj lepiej ze swoim rudym przyjacielem. Z nas wszystkich on jest najbardziej… – urwał na moment, ale zaraz dokończył – poinformowany w temacie.

No co ty nie powiesz, Dusty westchnął w duchu. Bez twojej pomocy w życiu bym na to nie wpadł.

– Do cholery, Malfoy! Nie jesteśmy w parlamencie, tylko w pudle, a ze mnie żaden polityk! Co on wymyślił? Na co się zgodziliście? Dlaczego wyglądałeś tak, jakbyś zamierzał zajebać własnych kumpli gołymi rękami?

Lucjusz zacisnął wargi w wąską kreskę.

– No mów! – ponaglił go Lipmann.

– Sam zobacz – odezwał się tamten, niemal niedostrzegalnie wskazując głową Leo Strange’a. Czy raczej coraz bardziej gęstniejący wokół niego tłum, w którym przeważali motocykliści i handlarze prochów, ale nie brakowało też śmierciożerców. – Obserwuj uważnie. Pytałeś, czy można to powstrzymać… No cóż. Osobiście obstawiam, że nie, ale jeśli zamierzasz bawić się w kamikadze…

– Niech cię szlag, Malfoy.

– …to możesz spróbować wyrwać Strange’owi nóż, który właśnie przytknął Macnairowi do gardła.

O kurwa. Kurwa. Kurwa. Dusty zerwał się z krzesła akurat w momencie, gdy Macnair przefrunął przez środek „placu zabaw” i twardo wylądował na ziemi. Strange rzucił się w ślad za nim. Rozległy się krzyki, przekleństwa i wiwaty, wszystko zmieszane ze sobą w ogromnym wybuchu wrzawy. Sekundę później przepychanka zmieniła się w regularną bijatykę, i to na kilku różnych frontach: tłukli się nie tylko Strange z Macnairem, ale i paru innych więźniów, jeden na jednego lub gromadami. Biali na czarnych, katolicy na muzułmanów, gangsterzy na śmierciożerców. Zawyły alarmy, opadły przezroczyste ściany, oddzielające „plac zabaw” od reszty świata, a przez kratki, wbudowane w sufit, pociekła woda. Dusty padł na ziemię i wturlał się pod stół, zbyt mały, żeby miało to jakiś sens. Wystawały i ręce, i nogi. Gorzej – wystawała też głowa. Dlatego Lipmann wygramolił się stamtąd od razu, kopnął stół i przewrócił go na bok, tak, żeby blat służył mu za prowizoryczną osłonę.

Zrobił to dosłownie w ostatniej chwili. Gdyby nie stół, oberwałby w głowę kawałkiem metalowej rury, wyrwanej nie wiadomo skąd i przez kogo. Ale nie oberwał. Za to zyskał towarzystwo w postaci Malfoya, który wepchnął się obok niego, nie czekając na zaproszenie.

– Czy to wystarczy za odpowiedź? – zapytał zgryźliwie. – Czy masz może jakieś dodatkowe pytanie na temat tego, co się tu właśnie odbywa?

– Pierdol się, Malfoy. – Dusty splunął. Woda lała im się na łby od dobrych kilku minut, więc zdążyli przemoknąć na amen. – Jak tu wejdą strażnicy, będzie jatka. Wiesz jak się kończą takie afery? To ci powiem: źle. Przeżyłem jedną pacyfikację w pudle i nie mam ochoty na powtórkę z rozrywki…

Malfoy nie odpowiedział. Był zajęty. Poderwał się właśnie, żeby uderzyć gnojka, który połakomił się na ich kryjówkę, a potem, gdy posłał tamtego na dechy, krwawiącego jak prosię (facet nadział się na własną, więzienną kosę zrobioną z żyletki), wrócił na miejsce. Dusty, wbrew sobie, popatrzył na niego z respektem. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że ktoś taki, jak on, potrafi tak dobrze wyprowadzić prawy sierpowy.

– Ćwiczyłem boks. Z Carrowem – mruknął, odpowiadając na niezadane pytania.

Alarmy wyły coraz głośniej. Bijatyka trwała w najlepsze, chociaż teraz trudno było określi, kto bije się z kim i z jakiego powodu. Od czasu do czasu migały tylko w tłumie rude włosy Strange’a, który był chyba w kilku miejscach jednocześnie – a przynajmniej tak to wyglądało z perspektywy Dusty’ego. Lipmann, po raz pierwszy, odkąd trafił do Azkabanu, podziękował losowi za barierę antymagiczną. Gdyby nie ona, kamień na kamieniu by tutaj nie został. Strange i jego magia roznieśliby wszystko w strzępy.

Drgnął, bo przyszła mu do głowy paskudna myśl. Bardzo paskudna. Odruchowo wychylił się, żeby poszukać wzrokiem Milana (przyzwyczaił się, że zawsze ma go przy sobie, szczególnie podczas akcji), ale zanim cokolwiek wypatrzył, został brutalnie ściągnięty z powrotem na dół. Malfoy przycisnął go do ziemie. Akurat w momencie, gdy tuż nad nimi przefrunęły fragmenty krzesła.

– Magia… – mruknął.

– Nie ma za co – odparł Malfoy drwiąco.

– Nie. Słuchaj. Magia. – Dusty chwycił Malfoya za nadgarstek. Tamten skrzywił się, ale nie zaprotestował. – Strange chce dostępu do swojej magii. Zrobi wszystko, żeby zdjąć blokadę. Rozumiesz?

Lucjusz ani nie potwierdził, ani nie zaprzeczył. Tylko w głębi jego ślepiów zapaliły się iskierki zrozumienia. Tak, jakby nareszcie dopasował do siebie wszystkie fragmenty układanki. Zaklął cicho, po francusku. A potem wyjrzał, żeby rozeznać się w sytuacji.

W międzyczasie do Nibylandii dotarły posiłki w postaci dementorów z innych oddziałów Azkabanu. Za kuloodpornymi szybami przemieszczały się ich ruchliwe cienie. Mieli hełmy, paralizatory, broń palną i chuj wie, co jeszcze, wyglądało na to, że nie zamierzają się dłużej cackać z więźniami. Ciekawe, czy dostali oficjalną zgodę na pacyfikację… Raczej nie, Dusty odpowiedział sam sobie, minęło zbyt mało czasu, a machina urzędnicza nie działa tak szybko, szczególnie po południu tuż przed weekendem. Dlatego albo wparują tu bez zezwolenia, zaraz, za kilka minut, albo będą czekać na znak dany z góry. Dusty obstawiał tę pierwszą opcję, jednocześnie błagając w duchu o drugą.

Ostry pisk ogłuszył ich na dłuższą chwilę. Ożyły głośniki, zwykle używane albo do puszczania komunikatów od naczelnika, albo tandetnej muzyczki, która wypełniała ich dni monotonnym umpaumpa, jak z wioskowej tancbudy.

– Uwaga – rozległ się bezbarwny, mechaniczny głos. – Uwaga, uwaga, do wszystkich więźniów. Na ziemię! Powtarzam: Na ziemię! Rzucić broń, ręce na kark i czekać na dalsze rozkazy. Uwaga. Uwa…

Ktoś, chyba terrorysta z Belfastu, pieprznął w głośnik czymś ciężkim, tak, że zawisł smętnie na jednym drucie. Na drugim końcu „placu zabaw” to samo zrobił Crabbe – a ponieważ miał więcej pary w rękach, „gadaczka” oderwała się całkowicie i rąbnęła o ziemię, dymiąc i plując iskrami. Nastąpiło zwarcie. W jednej chwili pogasły wszystkie światła, z wyjątkiem pasa jarzeniówek, przecinającego sufit na dwie połowy. Widocznie chodził na innej fazie. W tym oświetleniu, niebieskawym i drżącym, wszyscy wyglądali jak topielcy: sina skóra, ciemne plamy pod oczami, włosy jak wodorosty, zniekształcone rysy twarzy. Jedynym źródłem kolorów była czerwona czupryna Strange’a. Za którą, nawiasem mówiąc, Dusty miał ochotę szarpnąć tak mocno, żeby jej właściciel wreszcie się opamiętał.

– W dupę sobie wsadźcie swoje rozkazy! Jebać dementorów!

– Jebać Azkaban!

– Jebać ministra!

Epizod z „gadaczką” sprawił, że bijatyka ustała, pomijając kilka zajadłych pojedynków toczących się na obrzeżach. Teraz wróg był już wspólny i byli nim dementorzy, aurorzy, urzędnicy państwowi, „papugi” i „Norymberga”, czyli reszta świata zza krat, odpowiedzialna za to, że oni, mieszkańcy Pawilonu N, trafili do Azkabanu. Wroga należało zmiażdżyć. Ośmieszyć. Okazać mu swoją pogardę. Nadal nienawidzili siebie nawzajem, animozje chlupały im w żyłach jak krew zmieszana z wódką, ale jeszcze bardziej nienawidzili tego, co czaiło się za kuloodpornymi szybami.

Nieopodal barykady Dusty’ego i Malfoya ktoś zawodził, nieustannie jęcząc, że urwało mu nogę. Woda nadal ciekła z kratek, ale cienkim strumykiem, niezdolnym komukolwiek zaszkodzić. Ten czy ów trzymał szmatę przy oku, rozbitych wargach czy pokaleczonych rękach, ale większość, o dziwo, wyszła z tej awantury bez szwanku, pomijając pechowego gnojka, któremu ktoś rozorał tętnicę na udzie. Wykrwawił się w ciągu kilkudziesięciu sekund. Teraz leżał na wznak, w kałuży krwi, jak ofiara jakiegoś rytuału, a pozostali, jeśli tylko mogli, omijali go szerokim łukiem.

Dusty stanął na nogi, walcząc z zawrotami głowy, i niemal w tym samym momencie wpadł w objęcia Milana. Obaj żyli, to było najważniejsze. Strange’owi także nic się nie stało – szczerzył się do nich z daleka, unosząc kciuki do góry, jakby chciał powiedzieć: No, panowie, wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem! Tylko czekajcie na ciąg dalszy spektaklu!

– Ucho ci krwawi – zauważył Dusty. – Zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę?

– Zdaję, kurwa – odparł Milan, wycierając ręce o materiał więziennych portek. – O mało go nie straciłem. Pieprzony Strange! Chyba wiem, co…

– Ta – przerwał mu Lipmann. – Też na to wpadłem.

Tylko co z tego, pomyślał z niechęcią, skoro i tak nie mogę go w żaden sposób powstrzymać? Nie posłucha mnie. Nikogo nie posłucha. W takim stanie umysłu nie posłuchałby ani Dołohowa, ani samego Riddle’a. Nie ma sensu w ogóle zaczynać rozmowy! Pozostaje liczyć na to, że dementorzy okażą odrobinę rozsądku i…

Rozmyślania przerwał mu odgłos walenia do drzwi. Poprawka – nie do drzwi, tylko w przezroczystą, kuloodporną ścianę, która oddzielała serce Nibylandii od strażniczych stanowisk. Strange, który, jak się okazało, dzierżył w ręku nogę od stołu, uderzył nią w szybę jeszcze raz, tym razem trzykrotnie. A potem odchrząknął.

– Przyślijcie mi tu Moryca Crossa! Z nikim innym nie będę gadać!

Rozległy się pomruki aprobaty. Kto by pomyślał, że Leo Strange urośnie nagle na prowodyra rewolty, Anton by chyba umarł ze śmiechu! Ale Anton nie żył, natomiast oni z Milanem zostali z tym problemem sami. I to nie było zabawne. Szczególnie, że – co Dusty spostrzegł dopiero teraz – w kącie obok stołu do ping-ponga, kuliły się dwie, pokrwawione postacie w strażniczych mundurach. To byli ci nieszczęśnicy, którzy mieli akurat dyżur na „placu zabaw” i nie zdążyli zawczasu skryć się za szybą. Dusty prawie im współczuł. Trudno powiedzieć, czy zdawali sobie sprawę, że ich los zależy teraz od widzimisię szaleńca, ale wyglądali żałośnie i na pewno wymagali pomocy medyka.

– Och, to znaczy, że wzięliśmy jeńców – zauważył Malfoy oschle, przysuwając się nieco bliżej. Milanowi, z zaskoczenia, opadła szczęka. TEN Malfoy, rozmawiający z pospólstwem? Z nimi? Niesamowite! Spojrzał na Dustego pytająco, ale nie nalegał na wyjaśnienia, co Dusty przyjął z ulgą, bo naprawdę nie miał ochoty tłumaczyć kumplowi, jakim sposobem wszedł w komitywę z pieprzonym lordem dyplomatą. – Cudownie, teraz to już na pewno dołożą nam do wyroków po dwadzieścia lat z hakiem. Żywi z tego nie wyjdziemy.

– To ty powinieneś tam teraz stać. – Dusty znacząco spojrzał na szybę, wzdłuż której Strange paradował jak paw stroszący piórka. – Wiesz o tym, prawda?

Usta Lucjusza zadrgały. Jakby usiłował się uśmiechnąć – oczywiście zgryźliwie – ale nie był w stanie zmusić mięśni do współpracy.

– A ty powinieneś porozmawiać z tym durniem – odparował. – Wiesz o tym, prawda, Lipmann? Jesteś prawdopodobnie jedyną osobą, której argumentów być może by wysłuchał.

– Na pewno nie.

– A skąd wiesz? – Wąskie, zbyt jasne brwi, znów powędrowały w górę. – Na twoim miejscu przynajmniej bym spróbował. Niczego nie tracisz, a możesz dużo zyskać.

– Co na przykład? – zainteresował się Dusty, śledząc trasę dwóch chłoptasiów z gangu, którzy kręcili się niebezpiecznie blisko strażników. Raz po raz popatrywali przy tym na Strange’a, jakby czekali na jego sygnał.

– Czyste sumienie?

Dusty splunął z rozmachem.

– No to popłynąłeś teraz, Malfoy, że niech cię cholera! – mruknął, ocierając usta rękawem. – A pomyśleć, że przez chwilę brałem cię serio. Rada na przyszłość: sumienie to gówniana przynęta, lepiej od razu proponuj kasę albo dobre rżnięcie. W ten sposób szybciej zdobędziesz wyborców.

– Wiesz, Lipmann, to zabawne, ale przez chwilę naprawdę sądziłem, że rozumiesz, czym jest ironia.

Do młodocianych gangsterów dołączył trzeci, jeszcze młodszy, z gębą pełną pryszczy i uszami podziurawionymi w tylu miejscach, że zupełnie zatraciły pierwotny kształt. Na wolności musiał w nich nosić kilogramy żelastwa. Poza tym, nie wyróżniał się niczym szczególnym, chociaż ewidentnie próbował zgrywać gieroja. Wszyscy trzej handlowali na ulicach dragami z domieszką magicznego syfu, wysyłając w niebyt dzieciaki z liceum. Mieli pecha, bo zamiast zwykłych gliniarzy, zgarnęli ich aurorzy Moody’ego. A stary pies bardzo nie lubił ćpunów. Bardziej niż bardzo. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że parę lat temu jego kilkunastoletni syn zapodał sobie „złoty strzał” w jakiejś melinie i umarł, zanim jego równie naćpany kumpel wytrzeźwiał na tyle, żeby wezwać karetkę.

Od kiedy Leo Strange patronował młodocianym dilerom, pozostawało zagadką, miało to jednak trochę sensu. Leo zawsze imponował dzieciakom i potrafił z nimi rozmawiać, a ponieważ był cwany jak wszyscy diabli, wykorzystywał to bez skrupułów, niespecjalnie się przyjmując, jeśli padło przy tym kilka trupów. Teraz zrobił dokładnie to samo. Wiedział, że nie przekona do swojego planu przyjaciół z oddziału, poszukał więc sprzymierzeńców w innych grupach: od prominentnych śmierciożerców zaczynając, na dilerach i ćpunach kończąc.

– Tik-tak, tik-tak! – darł się Strange, między jednym uderzeniem w ścianę a drugim. Wtórowało mu paru innych więźniów, także uzbrojonych w pałki. Harmider rósł w siłę. – Czas wam się kończy, skurwysyny! Moryc, mordo ty moja, gdzie się podziewasz? Chodź do nas! Chodź! Chodź! Chodź!

– Chodź, chodź, chodź! – powtórzył tłum, tupiąc, klaszcząc lub tłukąc pięściami w co popadło. Spektakl zaczynał się ludziom podobać. Uświadomiwszy sobie, że nawet jego własna noga przytupuję w rytm tych okrzyków, Dusty zaklął w duchu i odsunął się od ściany jak najdalej, żeby go nie kusiła. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze. A gdy zobaczył jeszcze, jak pryszczaty szarpie jednego z rannych dementorów, siłą stawia go w pionie i parę razy obija mu mordę, mdłości podeszły mu do samego gardła, tak, że znowu musiał splunąć. Kulka śliny wylądowała na bucie Malfoya, który tego nie skomentował, co chyba najlepiej świadczyło o stanie jego ducha.

– Słyszysz? – kontynuował Strange z błyskiem w oczach. Ewidentnie czuł się teraz w swoim żywiole. Zawsze rajcowały go takie akcje. – Słyszysz nasz zew, Moryc? Mo-ryc, Mo-ryc…

– Mo-ryc, Mo-ryc – podchwycili pozostali z entuzjazmem, o który Dusty nie podejrzewałby ich jeszcze kwadrans temu. – Mo-ryc! Mo-ryc!

– Kurwa, przecież Cross nawet nie jest Żydem! – mruknął Milan z trudną do podważenia logiką. Zupełnie teraz nieprzydatną. – Co ten Leo znowu wymyślił?

Dusty też chciałby wiedzieć, aczkolwiek podejrzewał, że Strange już dawno porzucił myślenie na rzecz totalnej improwizacji – przy czym określenie „totalna” było tu jak najbardziej na miejscu. Strażnik, tłuczony przez pryszczatego, na własne szczęście stracił przytomność, dzięki czemu ominęły go pozostałe „atrakcje”, w postaci plucia, kopania i wyzwisk. Wyglądał żałośnie. Miał chyba złamaną rękę, bo zwisała bezwładnie pod dziwnym kątem, do tego porozrywany mundur z plamami moczu w różnych miejscach (kolejny „prezent” od pensjonariuszy Pawilonu N), a jego twarz przypominała krwawą miazgę. Tylko cud mógłby go jeszcze uratować.

– Nie chcę na to patrzeć – jęknął Milan, ale oczywiście patrzył dalej, bo jakie miał inne wyjście? Dusty usłyszał jak Malfoy wciąga powietrze do płuc, a potem na długo, bardzo długo, wstrzymuje oddech. Wszyscy trzej z napięciem czekali, co będzie dalej. – Przez tego świra wszyscy wylądujemy w piachu!

– Zamknij się. – Dusty nie odrywał wzroku od sceny rozgrywającej się pod ścianą. Poturbowanego strażnika przejął Strange i właśnie próbował go ocucić. Bez powodzenia. – Twoje ględzenie w niczym tu nie pomoże.

– Zróbmy coś, do cholery!

– Stój i nawet nie drgnij. Słyszysz?

– Do-bij, do-bij, do-bij! – rozległo się dookoła. Do jednego głosu dołączyły kolejne, aż w końcu krzyczeli już prawie wszyscy, z wyjątkiem trójcy oponentów z Dustym Lipmannem na czele. – Do-bij! Dooo-biiiiij!

Więźniowie łaknęli krwi.

Oczywiście, że łakną krwi, przemknęło Dusty’emu przez głowę, przecież niedawno pożegnali kilku swoich, a coś takiego wymaga odwetu. Życie strażnika za życie Lestrange’a. Za Carrowa. Avery’ego. Goyle’a. Dołohowa. Za życie tych wszystkich, którzy zginęli wcześniej, podczas ostatnich dni przed kapitulacją. Tak naprawdę, żaden z nich, włącznie z Leo Strange’em, nie miał z tym konkretnym strażnikiem żadnych zatargów – jego jedyną przewiną było to, że nosił taki, a nie inny mundur. I to wystarczyło. Leo objął chłopaka ramieniem, jak dawno niewidzianego przyjaciela, roześmiał się, coś do niego powiedział (na co tamten, półprzytomny z bólu, oczywiście nie zareagował), a potem, niby dla żartu, zacisnął palce na jego gardle. W dłoni Strange’a błysnął nóż. Nie jakieś własnej roboty gówno z żyletki, o nie – autentyczny nóż myśliwski, którym można wypatroszyć ubite zwierzę, albo poderżnąć komuś gardło.

– I jak tam, Moryc? Przyjdziesz tu z własnej woli, czy mam cię do tego zachęcić? Co o tym myślicie, panowie?

– Do-bić! Do-bić! Do-bić! – odpowiedział tłum.

– Słyszałeś, Moryc? Co na to powiesz, ty poroniony karle? Naprawdę pozwolisz mu umrzeć w taki sposób?

Z zadraśnięcia pociekła krew. Niedużo, kilka kropli. Strażnik, który niestety zdążył się ocknąć, dygotał jak osika, ale trzeba przyznać, trzymał się nieźle. Nie ryczał. Nie błagał o łaskę. Nie obrzygał ani siebie, ani swojego oprawcy. Próbował nawet samodzielnie utrzymać się na nogach, chociaż akurat to wychodziło mu nieszczególnie – gdyby nie Strange, który go podtrzymywał, poleciałby na pysk i wybił ostatnie zęby, któremu jeszcze zostały. A nie było ich wiele.

Przez jakiś czas nic się nie działo, a w każdym razie nic istotnego. Pat. Podłoga drżała od tupotu stóp, obutych w więzienne laczki; cienie za półprzezroczystą ścianą to nikły, to pojawiały się znowu, a z sufitu, zamiast wody, tryskała cuchnąca, brunatna ciecz. Wszyscy czekali na ruch ze strony tamtych. Jakikolwiek. Niektórzy wierzyli w negocjacje, inni – tych było najwięcej – lada chwila spodziewali się ataku, dlatego nie wypuszczali z rąk broni, jakąkolwiek który posiadał. Jeszcze inni, w tym Dusty, chcieli po prostu, żeby czas ruszył z miejsca, bo zawieszenie w próżni działało im na nerwy.

W końcu ich życzenie zostało spełnione. A to za sprawą Leo Strange’a, który nagle, bez uprzedzenia, przejechał ostrzem noża po szyi strażnika.

Chlusnęła krew. Ludzie wokół zamarli.

Dusty wyrwał się do przodu, ale Lucjusz Malfoy w porę przytrzymał go za nadgarstek.

– Za późno – mruknął. – Nie rób z siebie idioty, Lipmann. Nie warto.

Miał rację. Gdy tylko ciało dementora rąbnęło o ziemię, więźniowie rzucili się na jego kolegę po fachu i byliby go rozszarpali, gdyby nie interwencja kilku rozsądnych. Znowu wybuchły kłótnie, znowu ten i ów oberwał po mordzie, znowu paru pechowców wylądowało na deskach, brocząc z ran i obiecując zemstę. Nawet Milan przyłączył się do walczących – stanął w obronie strażnika – co przypłacił złamanym nosem, bo nadział się na twardą pięść motocyklisty z gangu Czerwonych Sów. Dusty pozostał przy roli obserwatora. Niezbyt mu ona pasowała, ale alternatywa wygląda jeszcze gorzej, dlatego ze wszystkich sił powstrzymywał się od popełnienia kolejnej głupoty.

Co nie było takie proste. Zwłaszcza w momencie, gdy w zasięgu jego ręki pojawił się Leo Strange.

– I co dalej? – warknął na niego. – Popełnimy zbiorowe samobójstwo?

– Oj, Dusty, jak zwykle przesadzasz. – Strange objął go ramieniem, plamiąc krwią górę jego kombinezonu. – Nie umiesz się bawić.

– Może. Za to ty za cholerę nie wiesz, kiedy skończyć. Patrz, coś narobił!

Obaj odwrócili się jak na komendę. Nie – nie tylko oni dwaj, inni też zerkali na mleczną ścianę, która rozsuwała się właśnie z cichym trzaskiem. Ktoś z tamtej strony uruchomił mechanizm i otworzył drzwi, w których stanął Maurycy Cross w towarzystwie dwóch strażników. Wszedł na „plac zabaw” i w tym samym momencie drzwi trzasnęły ponownie, odcinając mu drogę powrotu. A jednak ma facet jaja, pomyślał Dusty z niejakim podziwem. Albo jest jeszcze głupszy, niż myślałem. Naczelnik, stary wyga, w życiu by nie wpadł na pomysł, żeby włazić lwu prosto w paszczękę (prędzej sprowadziłby pół armii, żeby sfajczyła budynek do fundamentów), natomiast Maurycy nie dość, że przylazł tu dobrowolnie, to jeszcze był przekonany, że może opanować sytuację metodą perswazji i zachęty. Albo szantażu. Pewnie wykłócał się ze starym tak długo, aż ten pozwolił mu spróbować, dając przy tym ultimatum: albo sam to załatwisz, Cross, albo sprowadzam tu siły specjalne i daję im wolną rękę.

Kilkusekundowa cisza eksplodowała hałasem tak potwornym, że przęsła, podtrzymujące sufit, zadygotały w posadach. W kierunku wicenaczelnika poleciały najróżniejsze przedmioty: od kulek z papieru, po kawałki mebli, ale żaden nie zrobił mu krzywdy. Maurycy Cross był blady i bardzo się pocił – śmieszne, małe okularki nieustannie zjeżdżały mu na nos – ale zachowywał powagę, która rozsierdziła więźniów jeszcze bardziej. Jeden z dementorów strzelił raz, w górę, na postrach, co dało efekt wręcz odwrotny: ludzie, zamiast się cofnąć, podchodzili bliżej. Ktoś, nie wiadomo kto, wpadł na genialny pomysł, żeby odciąć martwemu strażnikowi rękę i nadziać ją na kij, który górował teraz nad tłumem niczym makabryczny sztandar. Dobrze, że nie odcięli mu głowy, pomyślał Dusty, bo i owszem, były takie pomysły, ale na szczęście spełzły na niczym, bo nikt się jakoś nie kwapił do zabawy w pilarza trupów. Nie tak łatwo odciąć komuś łeb bez odpowiedniego sprzętu!

Poza tym, pomijając już wszystko inne, krojenie trupów nie było najpiękniejszym widokiem na świecie.

Padł kolejny strzał, przez co na głowy więźniów posypał się pył z kawałkami tynku. W połączeniu z wodą szybko zmienił się w kleista breję, oblepiającą wszystko i wszystkich wokoło.

– Proszę o ciszę! – zaordynował Cross. – Odsunąć się! Trzy kroki w tył! No panowie – dodał nieco ciszej – zachowujmy się jak cywilizowani ludzie!

Odpowiedział mu grad wyzwisk. Ktoś z tylnego rzędu cisnął w kierunku wicenaczelnika własnym, więziennym butem bez sznurowadeł, celując prosto w głowę – chybił zaledwie o włos. Maurycy, odruchowo, przysunął się do ściany, aż rąbnął plecami w szybę. To go ocuciło.

– Chcecie posłuchać, co mam do powiedzenia? Chcecie? – W kącikach jego warg pojawiły się krople śliny. – Czy nie?

Tymczasem Strange przepychał się do przodu, powoli i leniwie, jak ktoś, kto dobrze wie, że nikt nie zdoła go powstrzymać. I faktycznie, pozostali rozstępowali się przed nim, jakby był udzielnym księciem, aż dotarł do strażników Crossa. Dopiero oni zagrodzili mu drogę.

– A to co? – Leo uniósł brwi. – Pieski szczekają w obronie swojego pana? No wiesz co, Moryc – wychylił się zza dementorów – nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie! Myślałem, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

– Chyba w twoi snach – nie wytrzymał jeden ze strażników, ten wyższy i starszy, w którym Dusty rozpoznał dowódcę zmiany, Mirona Digory’ego. – Ty pojebie.

Dusty zamarł. Był pewien, że Strange przywali tamtemu w twarz, ale nic podobnego się nie wydarzyło. Mierzyli się tylko wzrokiem (przy czym Strange nieco zadzierał głowę, bo dementor był od niego wyższy), a potem oderwali się od siebie niemal siłą, która w świecie pozbawionym barier poskutkowałaby niekontrolowanym wybuchem energii. Tutaj natomiast, w sercu Azkabanu, skończyło się na pojedynku woli. Wygranym przez Strange’a, bo Miron, ofuknięty przez szefa, usunął się na bok, łyskając tylko białkami oczu, jakby zamierzał wszystkich wokół wysłać w zaświaty. Jego palce błądziły wokół spustu.

– Słuchamy – oświadczył Strange w imieniu wszystkich więźniów, stając naprzeciw Maurycego Crossa, i rozkładając ręce. Już nie żartował, ani nie kpił. Był zupełnie poważny. – Co takiego ma nam do powiedzenia nasz wicenaczelnik? Jakie wieści nam przyniósł?

– Wypuśćcie strażnika.

– Słucham? – Strange udał, że nie dosłyszał. Uformował trąbkę z dłoni i przyłożył ją do ucha. – Co powiedziałeś?

– Wypuśćcie strażnika – powtórzył Cross. – To nie podlega negocjacjom. Zanim w ogóle wysłuchamy waszych żądań, musimy mieć pewność, że strażnik jest…

– A kto powiedział, że mamy jakieś żądania?

Ani Digory, ani jego towarzysz, nie zdążyli nawet drgnąć, gdy wokół nich, w parę sekund wyrósł mur, zbudowany z ludzkich korpusów. Karabin zmienił właściciela. Miron zamachnął się, ale jego cios trafił w próżnię; drugi strażnik niemal od razu upadł na kolana, a czyjeś kolano wbiło się w jego kręgosłup. Wicenaczelnik został sam. Z przerażeniem popatrzył w lufę, która zawisła tuż przed jego twarzą, a z jego ust wydobył się bełkot, forma pośrednia między przekleństwem a błaganiem o litość. Uniósł ręce do góry, ale niemal natychmiast je opuścił.

– Panowie, tak nie można, to… – wyjąkał. – To niezgodne z…

Reszta słów utonęła w charkocie, ponieważ Maurycy Cross oberwał pięścią w same usta.

Alarm, który zawył nad ich głowami, był głośniejszy od wszystkich dotychczasowych i przenikał do kości. Był okrzykiem rozpaczy i zapowiedzią zemsty. Za mleczną szybą zadudniły kroki, a cienie licznych, barczystych sylwetek, ślizgały się po ścianach niczym uwięzione w Azkabanie duchy. Cokolwiek planowali tamci – cokolwiek chodziło po głowie naczelnikowi więzienia – z pewnością nie miało nic wspólnego z negocjacjami, za to bardzo dużo z przemocą i bronią palną. Mieli tutaj, w Nibylandii, aż czterech, zakładników, ale prawdopodobieństwo, że stary gotów jest wliczyć ich życie w koszty imprezy, było całkiem spore. Od tego zależała jego reputacja. Łatwiej wytłumaczyć ofiary, niż własną nieudolność, a naczelnik Hawkins prędzej by sczezł, niż odstąpił swój stołek komuś innemu.

Dementorów ustawiono pod ścianą. Ten pierwszy, najbardziej poturbowany, ledwo trzymał się na nogach, pozostali zaś, pozbawieniu zarówno broni, jak i ochronnych kombinezonów, usiłowali zachować kamienne twarze i nie patrzeć nikomu w oczy. Nawet Miron, po kilku ciosach, zrezygnował z pomysłu prowokowania więźniów. Prawy policzek miał pocięty do krwi, jakby ktoś usiłował wyryć na nim jakiś napis, lewy natomiast ginął pod warstwą brudu zmieszanego ze śliną. Obok zakładników stał kij, z którego wyrastała ręka ich towarzysza. Jego ciało natomiast poniewierało się nieco dalej, twarzą do ziemi, porzucone na pastwę losu i oskubane ze wszystkiego, co mogło mieć jakąś wartość.

Strange obejmował Crossa ramieniem, bawiąc się jego włosami, mokrymi od potu. Nie wyglądał na zdenerwowanego, wręcz przeciwnie, odnosiło się wrażenie, że dobrze się bawi – w przeciwieństwie do wicenaczelnika, który wyglądał jak śmierć i sam już nie wiedział, czy grozić, błagać, czy w ogóle dać sobie spokój z mówieniem czegokolwiek. Sytuacja go przerastała. Bez protestu pozwolił zaprowadzić się do ściany, a gdy Strange nakazał mu uderzyć w nią pięścią, zrobił to z przerażającym entuzjazmem. Więźniowie zarechotali. Ktoś wystukał inny rytm i wskazał na Crossa, a ten powtórzył go jak echo. Trwało to dobrych kilka minut, aż Malfoy skrzywił się z odrazy i mruknął, że to nieeleganckie bawić się jedzeniem tuż przed konsumpcją. Dusty przyznał mu rację, chociaż nie podobała mu się taka przenośnia. Wcale a wcale.

– Otworzyć drzwi! – krzyknął w końcu Strange i znacząco spojrzał na Crossa.

– O… – wyjąkał tamten. – O… otworzyć drzwi?

Rozległy się gwizdy, a kulki papieru znowu śmignęły przez całą salę. Dwie trafiły wicenaczelnika w klatkę piersiową, jedna w udo. Pozostałe utworzyły wzór na podłodze nieopodal jego stóp. Wzór, który przypominał koślawą ósemkę.

– Nie słyszę cię, Moryc.

– O… otworzyć drzwi – powtórzył tamten równie cicho, ale bez pytajnika na końcu. – To… Nie posłuchają. Wydałem wyraźne rozkazy.

– Nie, nie, nie – zacmokał Strange. – Spróbuj jeszcze raz. Obserwuj tylko moje usta. O. Two. Rzyć. Drzwi. Teraz ty!

– O… To się nie uda. Nigdy wam się nie uda!

Cios w żołądek sprawił, że jego ciało zgięło się w pół. Upadł na kolana i splunął krwią.

Strange pociągnął go w górę za włosy. Zajrzał mu prosto w twarz, jakby zamierzał go pocałować albo przyłożyć własne czoło do jego, w geście braterskiej solidarności. Czego jednak nie zrobił. Za to uśmiechnął się szeroko, pokazując w uśmiechu nieco krzywe jedynki, i powtórzył raz jeszcze, głośno i wyraźnie aż do przesady:

– Otworzyć. Te. Cholerne. Drzwi.

Maurycy Cross zaczerpnął powietrza. Spojrzał na Strange’a i zamrugał. Bez okularów, które leżały na ziemi, potłuczone i wygięte, wyglądał dziwnie bezbronnie. Niemal jak dziecko.

– Otworzyć te cholerne drzwi! – wyrzucił z siebie w końcu, jednym ciągiem, a w jego głosie zadźwięczała desperacja. Coś w nim pękło. – Otwórzcie! – powtórzył, po czym sam, z własnej woli, rzucił się na szybę i począł ją okładać pięściami. – Wypuśćcie mnie stąd! Hank, słyszysz? Otwierajcie, na Boga, nie mogę… nie mogę tu zostać! Oni mnie zabiją!

Niewątpliwie miał rację, chociaż niezupełną, bo zabicie było tylko jedną z wielu atrakcji, jakie czekały go w Nibylandii. Dusty podszedł bliżej, żeby nie uronić z tej sceny ani sekundy. Malfoy i Milan zrobili to samo – zresztą podobnie jak wszyscy więźniowie, włącznie z rannymi, którzy mogli się jeszcze ruszać. Tuż obok nich, Danny O’Rourke, bojownik z IRA, klął na głos i usiłował obwiązać krwawiącą nogę jakąś szmatą. W końcu zacisnął supeł i szarpnął sznurek tuż za połową. Udało mu się go urwać. Zadowolony z efektu, wytarł ręce o spodnie i pokuśtykał do przodu razem z pozostałymi, chociaż boleć musiało pierońsko, bo poharatali go nożem aż do kości.

Oczywiście nikt nie otwierał. Stali naprzeciwko, oddzieleni mleczną płaszczyzną szyby, po jednej stronie strażnicy, po drugiej oni, ale drzwi nadal pozostawały zamknięte. Napięcie rosło jak w kiepskim thrillerze. Później, już po wszystkim, gdy pytano Dusty’ego, co się właściwie wydarzyło – i kto pociągnął za spust – nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć. Naprawdę nie potrafił. To mógł być każdy: śmierciożerca, któryś z Irlandczyków, do diabła, nawet Milan, który w pewnej chwili zniknął Dusty’emu z oczu i pojawił się dopiero wtedy, gdy kolejne dwa ciała leżały na ziemi z przestrzelonymi głowami. Ręczyć mógł wyłącznie za Malfoya, a to dlatego, że stali ramię w ramię, więc nie było szansy, żeby tamten dorwał się do broni i zrobił z niej użytek. Nie zrobił tego także Strange, zajęty Maurycy Crossem. Więc kto…?

Ktokolwiek wtedy strzelił, zapewne nie zrobił tego z wyrachowania. Po prostu puściły mu nerwy. W jednej chwili stali i patrzyli na wygłupy Strange’a, a w drugiej każdy wiał, gdzie tylko mógł, bo nagle zaterkotał karabin, który wcześniej należał do Digory’ego. Odruchy zadziałały bezbłędnie. Dusty, zanim pomyślał, co robić, już leżał na podłodze, osłaniając twarz rękoma. Zarejestrował jakiś ruch – to dementor, ten najmłodszy, osunął się na kolana, a potem na twarz. Nie żył. Zamiast czubka głowy miał krwawą miazgę. Ten sam los, chwilę później, spotkał Digory’ego, chociaż on, na własne nieszczęście nie zginął od razu, tylko dogorywał długie sekundy, w drgawkach, krzycząc coś, czego ani Bóg, ani nikt z żyjących, nie zamierzał wziąć pod uwagę. W końcu zastygł. Trzeci strażnik ocalał tylko dlatego, że we właściwym momencie zemdlał, uchylając się przed kulami. Gdyby nie przypadek, podzieliłby los towarzyszy.

Później kanonada ustała. Dlaczego? Tego Dusty także nie wiedział: może skończyły się naboje, może ktoś wyrwał napastnikowi karabin, może stało się coś innego, z nalotem kosmitów włącznie. W tym samym momencie mechanizm zazgrzytał jak pociąg, który dojeżdża na stację i mleczna szyba ustąpiła pustej przestrzeni, na tle której rozbłysło coś, co mogło być fleszem aparatu lub czymś zupełnie innym. Gdzieś w głębi na pewno czuwali strażnicy, ale tutaj, z przodu, nie było widać nikogo. Może się bali, a może przygotowali pułapkę, trudno powiedzieć. Za to jedno nie ulegało wątpliwościom: cokolwiek planowali, jakiekolwiek triki mieli na podorędziu, Leo Strange’a to nie obchodziło, Leo Strange miał to głęboko w dupie. Nie zastanawiając się ani sekundy, chwycił Crossa za kark, a potem ruszył naprzód, używając wicenaczelnika jako tarczy, która miała mu zagwarantować bezpieczne przejście.

Drzwi jeszcze chwilę pozostawały otwarte, a później zaczęły się zasuwać.

Zbyt wolno.

Ci, którzy stali najbliżej, rzucili się do wyjścia instynktownie, nie myśląc o konsekwencjach – udało im się zwiać tylko dlatego, że strażnicy zza szyby nie ochłonęli jeszcze po wyczynie Strange’a. Później zaczął się wyścig z czasem, z mechanizmem wbudowanym w podłogę i ciężarem materii. Aż wreszcie z kulami, granatami dymnymi i resztą zabawek Hawkinsa, gdy strażnicy ocknęli się z szoku i wrócili do akcji, posyłając na ziemię każdego, kto był na tyle głupi, żeby wychylić głowę. Drzwi zaskowyczały pod naporem ciał, które usiłowały je zatrzymać. Najdłużej walczył barczysty motocyklista, którego nazywano Goliatem, ale w końcu nawet on się poddał, bo trudno przytrzymywać ścianę połamanymi rękami. Wył, przyciskając kikut do piersi, wył też, gdy koledzy odciągnęli go stamtąd i próbowali zatamować krwawienie. Bez powodzenia. Po jego klęsce, nikt już próbował. Ściana, do złudzenia przypominająca szybę, ale twarda jak stal i odporna na uszkodzenia, dosunęła się do samego końca, ponownie odcinając „plac zabaw” od reszty więzienia.

Byli w pułapce. Ci, którzy nie wykorzystali tej jednej, jedynej szansy na odmianę losu, padli na kolana i zapletli ręce na karkach, spodziewając się rychłego szturmu. Okazało się, że słusznie. Nie minęło wiele czasu, a Nibylandia zaroiła się od uzbrojonych po zęby strażników, którzy spacyfikowali towarzystwo tak szybko, jakby mieli do czynienia z bandą nieposłusznych bachorów. Jeden, drugi – na ziemię!, trzeci, czwarty! – na ziemię! Malfoy opowiadał później, że trwało to może dwie, trzy minuty. Trzy minuty wyrwane z piekła.

A potem zgasło światło. Awaria trwała zaledwie ułamek sekundy, ale to wystarczyło: powietrze zgęstniało od magii, która, tak długo tłumiona, wybuchła teraz ze zdwojoną siłą, wyrównując szanse atakujących i atakowanych. Ten i ów dosłownie rzygnął mocą, z trudem łapiąc oddech, inni za to odżyli, jakby napompowano ich energią. Jakby magia była rodzajem dragów, a oni – narkomanami spragnionymi „kopa”. Jeszcze inni, jak Lucjusz Malfoy (w każdym razie według jego własnych zeznań), stracili przytomność, co było jak los wygrany w loterii.

*

Tymczasem Dusty Lipmann był już wtedy całkiem gdzie indziej.

A konkretniej – na korytarzu, łączącym dwa oddziały, czyli pośrodku niczego, które w tym przypadku wyglądało jak nic w dosłownym znaczeniu tego słowa. Szare ściany, szary sufit, szare kafelki pod nogami. Gdzieś z przodu jazgotał alarm, z tyłu dobiegały odgłosy jak z pola bitwy, natomiast środek był bańką spokoju, tak nienaturalnego, że człowiek zaczynał czuć się nieswojo. Taki spokój zwykle zwiastuje kłopoty. Dusty nieustannie oglądał się za siebie, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że nikt nie próbuje go zatrzymać, ale wszystko wskazywało na to, że sprzyja mu szczęście. Przynajmniej na razie. Zdążył dobiec do drzwi, zanim się zamknęły (Dlaczego w ogóle pobiegł za Strange’em? Nie miał pojęcia.), ze strzelaniny wyszedł bez szwanku – w przeciwieństwie do większości uciekinierów – a potem, korzystając z zamieszania, jakimś cudem wybrał ten jeden korytarz, którego nikt nie obstawił. Gdyby nie to, że w Boga nie wierzył, odkąd w wieku lat ośmiu lat dostał taki wpierdol od ojca, że ledwo go odratowali, pewnie uznałby, że maczały w tym palce siły wyższe. A ponieważ nie wierzył, skupił się na sprawach przyziemnych, czyli na tym, żeby w miarę sprawnie poruszać nogami.

W zasadzie nie miał planu. Miał tylko przeczucie, które zmobilizowało go do działania, chociaż rozsądniej, o wiele rozsądniej byłoby posłuchać Malfoya i zostać po właściwej, z punktu widzenia władz Azkabanu, stronie muru. To, co zrobił, było więcej niż głupie, było szalone. Z drugiej jednak strony, przez lata wojaczki w kompanii Dołohowa, nauczył się słuchać instynktu, a instynkt mówił mu teraz, żeby spieprzał, póki może. Trudno ignorować taką poradę. Zwłaszcza, gdy pochodzi z twojej własnej głowy.

Leo na pewno spróbuje wyłączyć barierę, pomyślał, zbliżając się do drzwi, które okazały się zamknięte na cztery spusty, zresztą podobnie jak kolejne, i kolejne, i jeszcze jedne. Odwalił całą szopkę z Crossem tylko po to, żeby dostać się do generatora, reszta go nie obchodzi. Gdzie ten generator? Na rozum, gdzieś w podziemiach, dobrze ukryty i zabezpieczony, ale to przypuszczenia, bo tak naprawdę mogli go umieścić wszędzie. Azkaban, chociaż nie umywa się do więzień w Stanach, które bardziej przypominają miasta niż zwykłe budynki, ma jednak swoje rozmiary. Wszystko kryje się pod jednym dachem, co z jednej strony ułatwia sprawę, a z drugiej, zmniejsza szansę ucieczki niemal do zera.

Tych, którzy uciekli z Azkabanu od początku jego istnienia aż do teraz, można by zliczyć na palcach jednej ręki. Dusty znał te historie na pamięć. W część wierzył, inne uważał za wyssane z palca bajeczki dla niegrzecznych chłopców, ale wniosek ze wszystkich był jeden: to nie zabezpieczenia zawodziły, tylko ludzie, i właśnie dlatego, przez błędy strażników, ten i ów zdołał opuścić więzienie inaczej niż przez główną bramę.

A teraz strażnicy popełnili więcej błędów niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

To się może udać, pomyślał Dusty, po raz pierwszy od wybuchu rewolty Strange’a, gdy niemal w ostatniej chwili umknął przed strażnikami, którzy biegli w kierunku Nibylandii. Myślał, że już po nim, ale załom muru wystarczył – jednak go nie spostrzegli. Odetchnął z ulgą. Potrzebował teraz dwóch rzeczy: mapy i jakiegoś przebrania. Gdy chwilę później na horyzoncie pojawiło się jedno i drugie, w postaci młodego technika ze skrzynką narzędzi w rękach, nie mógł uwierzyć we własne szczęście. Nie było potrzeby chłopaka zabijać. Wystarczyło go ogłuszyć, rozebrać i zaciągnąć w ciemny kąt, tak, żeby przez jakiś czas nie zwracał na siebie niczyjej uwagi.

Zbyt wąskie ubranie wcinało się w skórę, pozostawiając na niej otarcia. Guziki nie chciały się dopiąć. Chłopak był szczupły, niemal chudy, natomiast bary Dusty’ego, wyhodowane w wojsku, rozpychały każdy materiał, jaki próbował je krępować. Złodziej zaklął, gdy pękł na nim kolejny szew, tym razem pod pachą, jednak łupu nie porzucił. Wiadomo: lepszy rydz, niż nic, a dzięki kombinezonowi Dusty nie rzucał się w oczy _tak od razu_. To musiało wystarczyć; to i prowizoryczna mapka instalacji, którą technik miał w kieszeni, a która całkiem nieźle odwzorowywała rozkład całego piętra, od Nibylandii aż po więzienną kuchnię. Swoją drogą, kto przy zdrowych zmysłach podłącza tyle różnych kabli nad garem z gotującą się zupą?

I właśnie wtedy, gdy ze skrzynką w objęciach, w roli Pana Złotej Rączki, przemierzał kolejny odcinek trasy (wylądował akurat w zbudowanym z grubego szkła łączniku między częścią oznaczoną na mapie jako A, a częścią B), zgasło światło. Wszystkie włoski stanęły Dusty’emu na baczność. Powiew wiatru był złudzeniem, ale można by przysiąc, że przez korytarz pędzi tuman pyłu. Dusty zamrugał, czując, że drobiny piasku wciskają mu się pod powieki, chociaż nic podobnego się nie zdarzyło – to tylko (lub _aż_ ) powracająca magia rąbnęła go w głowę, tak, że aż się zatoczył i upuścił skrzynkę z narzędziami. Żyły na rękach wzdęły mu się jak zdechłe ryby, grube, ciemne i świetnie widoczne pod skórą, obrzmiałe od prującej środkiem mocy, która wyruszyła z serca, żeby wkrótce zająć cały organizm. Z palców trysnęły iskry.

Trwało to zaledwie kilka sekund, ale wystarczyło Dusty’emu, żeby wychwycić znajomą, poszarpaną magię Milana, no i przede wszystkim kłębiącą się niespokojnie magię Strange’a. Dusty nigdy nie umiał określić, czy bardziej je – te indywidualne smugi mocy kompanów z drużyny – widzi, słyszy, czy raczej wyczuwa, ale ważne było, że jakimś cudem umiał to zrobić. Na niewielką odległość, co prawda, ale umiał, co bardzo przydawało się podczas akcji.

Światło znowu rozbłysło, a wtedy magia została stłumiona. Dustym zachwiało, ale tym razem z powodu nagłego uczucia _braku_ – tak, jakby w jednej chwili stracił ważny organ, bez którego można przeżyć, ale wymaga to ogromnego samozaparcia. Ból poraził mu nerw wzroku, tak, że przez minutę, dwie, nie widział niczego, poza plamami, wirującymi w jakimś obłędnym tańcu. Pomyślał, że ślepnie. Już raz przeżył coś podobnego, gdy zamknęły się za nim drzwi Azkabanu, więc teoretycznie wiedział, na czym polega działanie bariery do blokowania magii, ale teoria przegrywa w konfrontacji z paniką, która wzbiera ci w gardle, w momencie, gdy tracisz integralny kawałek samego siebie. To nigdy nie jest przyjemne. Nie da się do tego przywyknąć. Dusty pochylił się, walcząc o oddech, a gdy poczuł, że jego organizm wraca do jako takiej sprawności (przede wszystkim wzrok, wzroku potrzebował najbardziej), wydobył z kieszeni mapę i rozciągnął ją na ścianie, żeby znaleźć te pomieszczenia, w których, z dużym prawdopodobieństwem, ukrywali się Milan i Strange. W głowie wibrowały mu jeszcze echa ich mocy. Jeździł palcem po planie budynku, jeździł, aż w końcu zmarszczył brwi i uderzył paznokciem w jakiś punkt, znajdujący się niezbyt daleko od miejsca, w którym sam przebywał. Milan schował się w pralni, bardzo rozsądnie z jego strony. Strange natomiast, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że bariera na chwilę przestała działać, co z pewnością było jego dziełem, dotarł do generatora, który umiejscowiono… umiejscowiono…

W podziemiach pod Nibylandią.

**Minerwa McGonagall**

Myślała, że jest na to gotowa – znała przecież procedury i wiedziała, jak powinna przebiegać egzekucja – ale nie była, bo na coś takiego nie można się przygotować. To mordercy, powtarzała sobie bez przerwy, zaciskając dłonie w pięści, zbrodniarze, zwierzęta, nie zasługują na to, żeby oddychać. A jednak widziała tylko ludzi, których osobiście posłała na śmierć. I jeszcze ten Goyle! Zasłużył na stryczek tak samo, jak pozostali, jeśli nie bardziej, ale ten jego pełen przerażenia wzrok, niezrozumienie sytuacji… Boże, może jednak powinnam wnioskować o dożywotnią odsiadkę w szpitalu, przemknęło jej przez głowę, zamiast wysyłać na szubienicę kogoś o mentalności kilkuletniego dziecka?

– Dygoczesz – zauważył szeptem Barty, który siedział obok niej i wyglądał tak samo nobliwie, jak zawsze. Chociaż był bardzo blady. – Na pewno chcesz to oglądać? Nikt ci nie weźmie za złe, jeśli po prostu wyjdziesz.

– Ależ weźmie – odparła, usiłując zapanować nad głosem. – I dobrze o tym wiesz. Jakby to wyglądało? Żelazna prokuratorka, której robi się słabo na widok trupów? Poza tym nic mi nie jest, Barty. Chciałabym tylko, żeby ten cyrk nareszcie się zaczął. A raczej… no cóż, żeby się skończył.

Pół godziny później było po wszystkim.

Nawet nie poczuła, że przez cały czas Barty mocno ściskał jej rękę. Tak mocno, że gdy wreszcie włączono światła, Minerwa spostrzegła wokół nadgarstka podbiegłe krwią ślady jego palców.

Potem, niczego wcześniej nie uzgadniając, oboje poszli w kierunku palarni. Dołączył do nich Turek, tak zielony na twarzy, jakby siłą woli utrzymywał w żołądku poranną kawę, no i Ruth, pozornie najspokojniejsza z nich wszystkich, ale dziwnie milcząca.

Otoczyli jedną z popielniczek i długi czas palili, ani nie rozmawiając, ani na siebie nie patrząc, jakby cudze spojrzenie mogło im sprawić ból. Pomieszczenie było niewielkie, owalne i pozbawione okien. Dym odprowadzały umiejscowione w suficie wywietrzniki, które przypominały rybie skrzela. Poza czwórką prawników, nikogo więcej tutaj nie było. Zapewne inni „widzowie”, zaraz po zakończeniu egzekucji, w te pędy uciekli z budynku, szukać ukojenia gdzie indziej.

– No to wygraliśmy. – Ciszę przerwała Ruth. Paliła już trzeciego papierosa z rzędu, mocnego jak diabli, który położyłby na dechy niejednego faceta z doków, nie wspominając o cherlawych intelektualistach. Na niej jednak nie robił wrażenia. – Nie wiem, jakim cudem, ale dokonaliśmy tego.

Turek przetarł oczy prawą dłonią. W lewej trzymał mentola.

– Ano – zgodził się bez przekonania.

– Jeszcze nie – powiedziała Minerwa w tym samym momencie. – To jeszcze nie koniec, nie cieszcie się tak. Dużo roboty przed nami. Od jutra… – westchnęła. – Od jutra zajmiemy się pozostałymi.

Pokiwali głowami.

Crouch dopalił papierosa, spetował i otrzepał ręce. Nadal nic nie mówił, ale ewidentnie przeżuwał jakieś myśli, które nie dawały mu spokoju. Być może myślał o synu, który uniknął dzisiaj losu Lestrange’a i pozostałych. Albo zastanawiał się nad czymś zupełnie innym.

Cent za twoje myśli, powiedziałaby Minerwa jeszcze parę lat temu, dotykając Croucha, a potem, pieszczotliwym gestem, odgarniając mu włosy z czoła, chociaż zarówno wtedy, jak i dzisiaj, nie było takiej potrzeby, bo układały się idealnie jak po wizycie u fryzjera. Teraz, oczywiście, nie powiedziała ani słowa. Przyglądała się tylko, jak Barty narzuca na ramiona marynarkę, żegna się z członkami „Norymbergii” i odchodzi, tym swoim charakterystycznym, posuwistym krokiem, który „zjadał” dwa razy większe kawałki przestrzeni, niż krok człowieka o przeciętnym wzroście. Właśnie chwytał klamkę, gdy Minerwa nie wytrzymała.

– Dokąd się wybierasz? – rzuciła tonem lekkiej pogawędki, który zupełnie do niej nie pasował. – Chyba nie zamierzasz dzisiaj pracować? Wpędzisz nas w kompleksy!

Odwrócił się, ale nie spojrzał na Minerwę, tylko na Ruth, jakby widok tej drugiej sprawiał mu mniej przykrości. Minerwa nie miała mu tego za złe. Na jego miejscu zareagowałaby pewnie tak samo.

– Muszę porozmawiać z Hawkinsem – stwierdził, nie wdając się w żadne szczegóły. – Zresztą i tak zostawiłem w Azkabanie swoje rzeczy, więc wypadałoby je stamtąd zabrać… Dobra robota – dodał, zupełnie niepotrzebnie. – Byle tak dalej.

I wyszedł, pozostawiając ich w stanie zupełnego wyczerpania, fizycznego i psychicznego. A przede wszystkim intelektualnego. Ruth wyciągnęła paczkę fajek w kierunku Minerwy, ale ta pokręciła głową.

– Raz spróbowałam i wystarczy mi do końca życia – mruknęła. – A wiesz, że Severus Snape pali podobne? Oboje macie spaczony gust.

– A właśnie! – ucieszył się Martin. – Już wiem, o czym miałem wam powiedzieć! Snape przyszedł na egzekucję. Serio – uderzył się w pierś, interpretując spojrzenie Minerwy jako niedowierzanie. – Widziałem go na widowni, stał przy drzwiach. Po wszystkim zaczepił go jakiś auror i razem wyszli. Nie uważacie, że to trochę dziwne?

– Wiedziałaś o tym? – wtrąciła się Ruth. – Mówił ci, że zamierza przyjść?

Minerwa gniewnie zacisnęła usta, ale gdy wreszcie się odezwała, jej głos zabrzmiał spokojnie. I oschle.

– Snape mi się nie zwierza, Ruth, zwłaszcza ze swoich planów. Ale skłamałabym, gdybym powiedziała, że jestem zaskoczona... – przełknęła ślinę. – Nie jestem. 

– Bo?

– Bądź co bądź, byli jego towarzyszami broni. Przynajmniej przez jakiś czas.

Nie, Minerwa nie zdziwiła obecność Snape’a podczas egzekucji, natomiast zaskoczyło ją co innego: interwencja aurora, a co za tym idzie – Ala Moody’ego, który na pewno wydał mu odpowiedni rozkaz. Generał wiedział, że Snape jest pod ochroną Dumbledore’a, wiedział też, że nie dostanie zgody na aresztowanie podwójnego agenta, a jednak postanowił zaryzykować i w jakiś sposób obejść przepisy. Do diabła, przecież nie poszli razem na wódkę! Więc dokąd? A może rozstali się przy wyjściu, jakby nigdy nic, i każdy ruszył swoją drogą, nie zwracając uwagi na tego drugiego?

– Monitoring – powiedziała na głos, podsumowując wewnętrzny tok rozumowania. Jej współpracownicy popatrzyli na nią pytająco. W końcu, w oczach Ruth, błysnęło zrozumienie.

– Turek, skocz po taśmy! – poklepała kolegę po ramieniu. – No bądź człowiekiem!

– Sama sobie bądź! – obruszył się. – O co wam chodzi?

– O to, czy nasz ulubiony generał nie odwalił czasem numeru, który może nam zaszkodzić na kilku frontach jednocześnie. Widziałeś dokąd poszli? Snape i ten auror?

Martin wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie. Nie jestem ich aniołem stróżem.

– No to nie chrzań, tylko idź po te taśmy! Co tak na mnie patrzysz? – Ruth uśmiechnęła się z triumfem. – Myślisz, że nie wiem, że latasz po knajpach z połową pracowników ministerstwa? Na pewno masz konszachty w stróżówce! Niech się chociaż raz na coś przydadzą.

– Dobra, dobra! – uniósł ręce do góry. – Nic już nie mów. Idę. Mówił ci ktoś, że jesteś wredną suką?

– Codziennie – odparowała. – A tobie, że jesteś złamasem?

Nie odpowiedział, tylko pokazał jej środkowy palec, a potem zniknął za drzwiami. Zostały z Minerwą same.

– Myślisz, że go zgarnął? Moody? Na nielegalu? – Ruth wyciągnęła kolejnego papierosa. Odchrząknęła. Przez nadmiar tytoniu mówiła z chrypką, a jej głos obniżył się co najmniej o pół tonu. – Nie jest aż tak głupi!

– Nie, głupi nie jest – zgodziła się Minerwa – ale od procesu Dołohowa zupełnie nad sobą nie panuje. Zresztą sama widziałaś. Al nigdy nie należał do zrównoważonych osób, chyba z pięć razy w ciągu całej służby miał komisję na karku, dwa razy go zawiesili, raz zdegradowali, a teraz… no cóż – pokręciła głową. – Czasem wystarczy wyjąć jedną śrubkę, żeby posypał się cały mechanizm.

– Dołohow będący śrubką Moody’ego… – powiedziała Ruth powoli, jakby rozsmakowywała się w każdej sylabie. – To brzmi jak perwersja. Ale ma sens. Jeżeli naprawdę jest w takim kiepskim stanie, jak mówisz, to wystarczyło, żeby zobaczył Snape’a i… – klasnęła w dłonie – trzask! Reszta samokontroli poszłaby do lasu na grzybi. Dumbledore go oskórkuje, jak się dowie – dodała. – A wcześniej oskórkuje nas.

Minerwa popatrzyła na koleżankę z uwagą.

– Nie boję się Albusa Dumbledore’a, Ruth – oświadczyła stanowczo. – Ani prasy. Ani pieprzonego ministra. Boję się tylko samosądów, bo samosądy doprowadzają do zdarzeń, których nie można potem odkręcić. Jeśli Alastor Moody, ot tak, bez orzeczenia sądu, na własną rękę bawi się w szeryfa z Dzikiego Zachodu, to jaką mamy gwarancję, że za chwilę nie wpadnie na to ktoś inny?

Umilkły, każda zatopiona we własnych myślach. Resztę tego koszmarnego dnia miały przeznaczyć na odpoczynek – należał im się jak psu buda – ale wszystko wskazywało na to, że nie wyrwą dla siebie nawet godziny. Sprawy, jak zwykle, zaczęły się komplikować. Jakby naprawdę nie wystarczyła ucieczka Karkarowa (nadal niewyjaśniona) i śmierć Dołohowa podczas rozprawy!

Jakby nie wystarczyło, że musiały oglądać egzekucję.

Gdzieś w pobliżu trzasnęły drzwi, zastukały obcasy na marmurze, a szmer głosów wyraźnie rósł w siłę. Minerwa zgasiła ostatnią fajkę i podeszła bliżej, żeby usłyszeć, o czym jest mowa, ale niczego szczególnego nie wychwyciła. Wygładziła spódnicę. Było jej trochę słabo, chociaż sama nie wiedziała, czy bardziej z głodu, stresu, czy może od nadmiaru tytoniu.

Już chciała wyjść na korytarz, gdy wrócił Turek. Bez taśm, ale za to z newsami, jak z pierwszej strony gazety.

– W Azkabanie ogłosili alarm! – wydyszał. – Ale jaja, słuchajcie, chyba wybuchła rewolta!

– Co ty bredzisz?

Bez słowa otworzył drzwi na oścież, dzięki czemu rozmowy prowadzone na korytarzu były słyszalne także w palarni. Obowiązywał tylko jeden temat: bunt więźniów w Azkabanie. Bunt, który – podobno – już zebrał krwawe żniwo, a wszystko wskazywało na to, że zbierze jeszcze krwawsze, bo podobno w akcji pacyfikacyjnej miało wziąć udział wojsko.

Barty pojechał do Azkabanu, pomyślała Minerwa, czując, jak krew uderza jej do głowy. Pojechał, czy się teleportował…? Jeśli pojechał, dotarł na miejsce po wybuchu buntu, co oznaczało, że nie wpuszczono go na teren więzienia. Jeśli natomiast wybrał któryś z magicznych środków transportu…

O Boże, Erica, jęknęła w duchu. Erica też wybierała się do Azkabanu.

– Co z taśmami? – zapytała w końcu. – Dostałeś je?

– Naprawdę myślisz jeszcze o tych cholernych taśmach? Nie, nie dali mi ich, to wbrew regulaminowi. Ale… – Martin zrobił efektowną pauzę. – Ale obejrzałem, co trzeba. Miałyście rację. Moody wyjechał stąd razem ze Snape’em i wygląda na to, że Severus nie był uszczęśliwiony z tego powodu. Odjechali samochodem.

– Dokąd?

– A skąd mam wiedzieć? Tak daleko monitoring nie sięga. Wiem tylko tyle, że kierowca chwalił się komuś, że robią kurs do Azkabanu, ale czy to prawda, czy zmyłka, nie mam bladego pojęcia.

Barty Crouch. Erica. Severus. Moody. Do diabła! Minerwa czuła, że jeszcze chwila i zacznie krzyczeć albo kogoś uderzy. Dlatego zacisnęła dłonie, z całej siły wbijając paznokcie w skórę, chociaż pomagało to mniej więcej w takim stopniu, co łyk wody po kilkugodzinnej udręce pragnienia. Czyli, bądźmy szczerzy, nie za dużo.

Ich przyzywacze zadźwięczały w tym samym momencie. Wyciągnęli urządzenia, które przypominały monety, tyle że większe i bardziej lśniące, a potem podnieśli je do góry – zwykle złote, teraz zmieniły kolor na szkarłatny, co oznaczało wezwanie w trybie pilnym. Spojrzeli na siebie, zaskoczeni. Nigdy wcześniej minister nie użył tego kodu, nie było takiej potrzeby, a skoro zrobił to teraz… oznaczało to, że pogłoski na temat Azkabanu nie były wyłącznie pogłoskami.

– Chodźmy. – Minerwa opanowała się jako pierwsza. – Martin, popraw ten krawat. Idziemy do kancelarii, a nie do lupanaru.

Turek, który w każdej innej sytuacji na pewno rzuciłby ciętą ripostę, teraz bez słowa zrobił to, o co go poprosiła. Ruth pomogła mu z wiązaniem. A potem wyciągnęła szminkę z torebki, najbardziej czerwoną ze swojej kolekcji, i pociągnęła nią usta, jakby chciała wypełnić kolorem niedobór odwagi. Może pomogło, może nie, trudno powiedzieć. Minerwa wiedziała tylko jedno: tak naprawdę żadne z nich nie było gotowe, żeby stawić czoła temu, co czekało ich w gabinecie ministra.

**Igor Karkarow**

Było mu zimno, nie na tyle jednak, żeby zmusić go do powrotu do środka, gdzie czuł się jak traszka poddawana sekcji przez kilkuletnich chłopców. Dlatego, mimo cienkiej koszuli, która nie chroniła ani przed zimnem, ani uczuciem _obnażenia_ , został na tarasie, z dwóch stron otoczonym pustymi o tej porze roku skrzyniami na pelargonie.

Wiosną ogród za domem musiał wyglądać przepięknie. Teraz straszył pustką i brakiem kolorów, chociaż widać było, że ktoś otacza to wymarłe królestwo czułą opieką. Liście zagrabiono, krzewy wyglądały na przycięte (te różane otulała dodatkowo szarobura płachta ochronna), a taczka stała pod domkiem na narzędzia, gotowa do użytku w każdym momencie. Nawet teraz, po zmierzchu, kamienie, z których ułożono ścieżki, lśniły jak diamenty w pobłyskach światła, docierającego tutaj przez okna salonu.

Tak, posiadłość – bo trudno nazwać ten dom inaczej – zawierała salon (owalny, umeblowany w stylu zdecydowanie nie przystającym do wymogów aktualnej epoki), gabinet, kilka sypialni na piętrze, i parę innych pomieszczeń, których Igor jeszcze nie zwiedził, ale przeczuwał ich istnienie, tak jak przeczuwał piękno ogrodu. W piwnicach przechowywano baryłki wina, z których najstarsze pamiętały czasy sprzed drugiej wojny. Ile lat może mieć Albus Dumbledore?, zapytał Igor sam siebie, wdychając zimne, wilgotne powietrze, a potem podnosząc do ust złączone dłonie. Chuchnął w nie, usiłując trochę się ogrzać. Czasem mi się zdaje, że tyle, ile miałby mój ojciec, gdyby dożył aż do dzisiaj, innym razem, że to rówieśnik mojej babki, a jeszcze kiedy indziej… wiem, to złudzenie… że jest niewiele starszy ode mnie.

Ktoś, w kim zbiega się tyle wątków, musi być naprawdę wiekowym człowiekiem.

W zasadzie wszystko było przygotowane. Igor dostał paszport, oczywiście fałszywy, ale na tyle wiarygodny, że na lotnisku nie powinien mieć żadnych kłopotów. Tych kilka ubrań, które mu kupili, wrzucił do torby, razem ze szczotką do zębów i zeszytem, w którym Dumbledore zapisał kilka adresów „na czarną godzinę”. Nie przywiązał się do Londynu na tyle mocno, żeby za nim tęsknić. Tak naprawdę miasto, zarówno jego magiczna jak i niemagiczna połowa, było dla niego tak samo obce, jak wtedy, gdy wylądował tu po raz pierwszy, nie wiedząc jeszcze, w co się pakuje. Obce ulice, obce domy, obcy ludzie, których mijał, i z którymi czasem zamienił dwa słowa, wszystko to obchodziło go tyle, co zeszłoroczny śnieg, bo nauczył się… nie, wymusił na sobie obojętność na takie sprawy. Tak było łatwiej i trudniej jednocześnie. Przynajmniej do pewnego momentu.

Nie planował tego, co się wydarzyło w Albanii. Nie planował, że przywiąże się do kogoś na tyle mocno, że w kryzysowym momencie, zamiast uciec jak zwykle, dobrowolnie zacieśni tę więź jeszcze bardziej, a potem, jakby tego było mało, przypieczętuje ją magią krwi. A jednak tak się stało. Odwrotu nie było. Igor nie przywiązał się do Londynu na tyle mocno, żeby za nim tęsknić (ani na tyle, żeby go znienawidzić), ale dzięki jakiemuś nieprawdopodobnemu zbiegowi okoliczności, to właśnie tutaj, w tym wielkim, obcym, obojętnym mu mieście, mieszkał człowiek, o którym trudno mu było zapomnieć. O którym, wiedział to na pewno, zapomnieć nie zdoła.

To właśnie dlatego się wahał. Nie powinien – w końcu dostał szansę jedną na milion, żeby wyrwać się z tego bagna i zacząć od początku – ale się wahał, czego Dumbledore był doskonale świadomy, chociaż nie zająknął się na ten temat ani jednym słowem. Zapewne liczył, podobnie jak Amerykanie, że Karkarowowi wróci rozsądek. A jednak, nawet teraz, kilka godzin przed wylotem, gdy wszystko było dopięte na ostatni guzik, Igor nadal nie był pewien, czy wsiądzie na pokład samolotu linii Londyn-Chicago, tak, jak to było zaplanowane. Nie wiedział nawet, czy _chce_ to zrobić.

Bilet był tylko jeden. W jedną stronę. Imienny, na jego, Karkarowa, nazwisko. Gdyby Igor zdecydował się lecieć, musiałby lecieć sam, bez Severusa Snape’a. Co, przynajmniej w tym momencie, zupełnie nie mieściło mu się w głowie.

Zamierzał wejść do środka, żeby łyknąć herbaty, gdy otworzyły się drzwi i stanął w nich mężczyzna w rozchełstanym swetrze, który sięgał mu niemal do kolan, i z butelką piwa w dłoni. Pociągnął z niej spory łyk. Na widok Igora uśmiechnął się półgębkiem i podszedł nieco bliżej.

– No, no, Karkarow, ty chyba lubisz marznąć! – wykrzyknął. Nogę oparł na jednej z pustych donic, dzięki czemu uzyskał z własnego kolana coś w rodzaju blatu, na którym postawił butelkę. Na szczęście była prawie pusta. – Nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś, ale w środku jest jedzenie. I alkohol. Nie ma sensu, żebyś tutaj sterczał, dom jest wystarczająco dobrze chroniony. Jakbym potrzebował dodatkowego stróża, to bym o niego poprosił!

– Nie jestem głodny. I niczego nie pilnuję – odparł Igor, którego na sam widok Amerykanina ogarnęło zmęczenie. Nie miał ochoty rozmawiać ani z nim, ani z nikim innym, włączając w to Albusa Dumbledore’a. – Po prostu… chciałem pobyć sam. Chociaż przez chwilę.

– Co, reisefieber? – zakpił tamten od razu. – Nie dziwię się, też bym trząsł portkami, cholernie boję się latać! Jest chyba tylko jedna rzecz, której nie cierpię bardziej niż samolotów…

– Jaka?

– Łodzie podwodne. – Turner wstrząsnął się ostentacyjnie. – Mała ciasna puszka, ludzie poupychani jak sardynki… Coś się stanie, awaria, jakiś pocisk, i koniec z tobą, chłopie, od razu idziesz na dno! Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja ufam wyłącznie swoim nogom. Nie są może zbyt piękne – krytycznie otaksował własne kończyny – ale dobrze trzymają się ziemi i nie zawiodły mnie ani razu. Dlatego zaciągnąłem się do piechoty.

Igor z trudem zwalczył w sobie chęć ucieczki. Gadanina Jankesa przyprawiała go o ból głowy: za dużo słów, za szybkie tempo, zbyt silny akcent. Czy ja naprawdę wyglądam na kogoś, kto jest w nastroju, żeby wysłuchiwać cudzych zwierzeń?, pomyślał, opierając się o ścianę budynku, chociaż była wilgotna i ziębiła mu nerki. – Zwłaszcza tych militarno-wojennych?

– Mój ojciec konstruował okręty podwodne – mruknął niechętnie. – Dawno, dawno temu…

Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że odpowiedział Turnerowi po rosyjsku, czego Amerykanin nawet nie spostrzegł. Jego uwagę zaprzątało coś innego: obserwował światła, które od czasu do czasu błyskały za linią krzewów. Oznaczało to, że do posiadłości podjeżdża jakiś samochód. Objechał ogród od wschodu i wkrótce zniknął za krawędzią budynku, żeby – jak można się było domyślać – zaparkować na placu przed głównym wejściem, gdzie stało już kilka innych pojazdów: jeden rządowy, z przyciemnianymi szybami (Też mi konspiracja, prychał w duchu Karkarow za każdym razem, gdy go mijał) i dwa zwyczajne, ale za to na zagranicznych blachach.

– Kogo tam niesie po nocy? – zapytał Turner, postawił butelkę na schodach i pognał do domu. Zapewne zamierzał przywitać gościa, kimkolwiek był, wychodząc po niego od frontu.

Karkarow, któremu nie zależało na zwracaniu na siebie uwagi, wybrał okrężną trasę, przez ogród. Jedna ze ścieżek prowadziła wzdłuż ścian budynku, poszedł więc tamtędy, uważając, żeby nie potknąć się po ciemku o jakąś przeszkodę. Trochę mu zajęło, zanim dotarł do przybudówki, zamienionej na garaż, ale było warto – dzięki temu widział wszystko, co działo się na placu, sam pozostając w cieniu. Cały front pałacu dosłownie płonął od świateł, jakby właściciele organizowali huczną imprezę, bal na dziesiątki par lub przyjęcie z okazji Bożego Narodzenia, ale – trochę na przekór temu wrażeniu – zamiast muzyki wszędzie panowała cisza. Karkarow zaryzykował i podszedł jeszcze bliżej. Zdążył akurat w porę, żeby zobaczyć jak z samochodu, wiekowego volkswagena w kolorze brudnej zieleni, wysiada Albus Dumbledore, a potem wyciąga rękę w kierunku Marty’ego Turnera. Uściskali się, zamienili parę słów, ale chyba nie było to dobre wieści, bo Turner wyraźnie oklapł. Jego dobry nastrój prysł jak bańka mydlana. Konsternacja, w którą popadł, szybko zamieniła się w złość.

Nie było sensu dłużej się ukrywać. Igor wyszedł zza rogu i pozwolił, żeby tamci go zauważyli – zresztą pewnie od samego początku wiedzieli, że czai się gdzieś w pobliżu. W oczach Dumbledore’a, gdy na niego spojrzał, było coś, co Karkarowa zaniepokoiło, chociaż nie potrafiłby powiedzieć, co i z jakiego powodu, bo czytanie z twarzy tego człowieka nigdy nie należało do prostych zadań. Stary drań odgrywał tyle ról, że sam już chyba nie umiał oddzielić maski od prawdziwej twarzy.

– Igorze – skinął głową.

– Albusie. – Nie lubił wypowiadać tego imienia. Tak samo jak nie lubił mężczyzny, który je nosił. – Mamy kłopoty?

Nie trzeba było zdolności telepatycznych, żeby się tego domyślić. Wystarczyło rzucić okiem na Turnera, który wymamrotał pod nosem przekleństwo, a później zrobił piłkarski wykop i posłał w powietrze stertę żwiru.

– Rozumiem, że tak. – Z racji braku innych chętnych, Igor sam odpowiedział na swoje pytanie. – Jak bardzo jest źle?

Zdziwił się, gdy poczuł na ramieniu ciężar czyjejś dłoni. Nie lubił dotyku, zwłaszcza niechcianego, dlatego zrobił krok w tył, przez co ręka Dumbledore’a opadła na dół, chwytając jedynie powietrze.

– Może wejdźmy do środka – zaproponował dyrektor, udając, że nie zwrócił uwagi na gwałtowną reakcję Rosjanina. – Porozmawiamy przy szklaneczce whisky. Zmarzłeś, Igorze. Nie chciałbym, żebyś się rozchorował.

Nie chciałbyś, żeby towar, którym handlujesz, zepsuł się przed sfinalizowaniem umowy, pomyślał Igor cierpko. Co ci obiecali w zamian? Pieniądze? Wsparcie technologiczne? Jeszcze coś innego?

Oczywiście nie powiedział tego głośno. Skrzyżował tylko ręce na piersi i powtórzył: – Jak bardzo jest źle? – chociaż pytanie, które cisnęło mu się na usta, brzmiało raczej: Co się stało z Severusem Snape’em?

Od początku był przeciwny temu idiotycznemu wypadowi do ministerstwa, ale nie udało mu się skłonić Severusa, żeby zmienił zdanie. Uparł się, że musi zobaczyć egzekucję na własne oczy. Było to, jednocześnie, bardzo głupie i bardzo zrozumiałe: głupie z powodu jego niepewnego statusu politycznego (postępowanie niby umorzono, ale Snape’owi i tak groziło aresztowanie), a zrozumiałe z powodów emocjonalnych. To byli jego towarzysze broni. Mógł ich nie znosić, nie zgadzać się z nimi, nawet zdradzić, ale koniec końców był im winien to pożegnanie, oni natomiast mieli prawo spojrzeć na niego po raz ostatni, z nienawiścią. Wiem, w co się pakuję, burknął, zanim odjechał, co prawdopodobnie było jego sposobem na powiedzenie „przepraszam”, ale Igor nie zamierzał dać się przeprosić. Wzruszył ramionami i odszedł. Snape natomiast złapał pierwszy transport, jaki się nawinął, i wrócił do Londynu, a wkrótce potem zniknął z „radaru”, co oznaczało jedno z dwojga: albo znalazł się w strefie objętej blokadą magii, albo… no cóż… albo umarł.

Igorowi nie podobała się żadna z tych opcji.

– Obawiam się, że sprawy nieoczekiwanie się skomplikowały – odpowiedział oględnie Albus Dumbledore. – W Azkabanie wybuchły zamieszki.

– Wiesz, że muszę o tym powiadomić swoich przełożonych, prawda? – wtrącił się Turner. Wyglądał tak, jakby był bliski potraktowania Dumbledore’a prawym sierpowym. – To przestaje być zabawne, Albusie. Umawialiśmy się, że…

– To nigdy nie było zabawne, Marty – odparował dyrektor, a w jego głosie zabrzmiała teraz nowa nuta. Coś jakby zapowiedź groźby. – Ale na szczęście jesteśmy dużymi chłopcami i potrafimy rozwiązać ten problem samodzielnie.

Karkarow wziął głęboki oddech, próbując zachować spokój. Patrzył to na Dumbledore’a, to na Marty’ego, a w jego głowie następowało błyskawiczne przemeblowanie: elementy układanki przeskakiwały z miejsca na miejsca, aż w końcu zaczęły do siebie pasować. Z chaosu wyłonił się spójny obraz. Fakt numer jeden: Albus Dumbledore niczego nie robił bez powodu. Fakt numer dwa: Albus Dumbledore wspomniał o buncie w więzieniu. Biorąc pod uwagę oba te fakty, i dodając do nich dodatkowe przesłanki w rodzaju środka nocy, kryjówki poza Londynem i wściekłość amerykańskiego szpiega, można było dojść tylko do jednego wniosku, którego werbalizacja przysporzyła Karkarowowi wiele problemów. I to nie tylko dlatego, że wyleciały mu z głowy wszystkie angielskie słowa.

– Możecie mi powiedzieć… – zaczął, ale urwał szybko, świadomy, że tamci go nie słuchają. Byli tak zajęci kłótnią, czy raczej straszeniem się nawzajem bliżej niesprecyzowanymi konsekwencjami, że z początku nie zwrócili na niego uwagi. Zamknęli gęby dopiero wtedy, gdy podniósł głos. – Co, do kurwy nędzy, Snape robił w Azkabanie? Miał jechać do ministerstwa! Nie wmówicie mi, że pomylił jeden budynek z drugim!

Trafił w sedno. Zrozumiał to w jednej chwili. Zrobiło mu się ciemno przed oczami.

Tamci milczeli przez jakiś czas, a potem znowu zaczęli się kłócić.

– Pieprzony Moody! – Amerykanin splunął, jakby nazwisko generała uwierało go w przełyk. – Mówiłem, że trzeba tego jełopa unieszkodliwić! Jak nie na stałe, to chociaż na czas trwania ewakuacji!

– Chciałbym to zobaczyć – mruknął Dumbledore. – Naprawdę chciałbym zobaczyć, jak próbujesz unieszkodliwić Alastora Moody’ego, Marty.

– Trzeba mi było pozwolić!

– Trzeba było nie spuszczać z oczu Severusa Snape’a. Ale dość już tego, nie ma sensu płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem. – uciął, widząc, że Turner już, już otwiera usta, szykując kolejną ripostę. – Igorze, naprawdę będzie lepiej, jeśli wejdziemy do środka. Chodź! Przecież widzę, że cały się trzęsiesz.

Tym razem nie odtrącił ręki, która objęła jego ramiona, był na to zbyt odrętwiały. Bez oporu pozwolił się poprowadzić do drzwi, a potem dalej – aż do kuchni, w której nadal pachniało smażonym mięsem. Dźwięk wody, kapiącej z kranu, był przerażająco głośny i wbijał się Igorowi prosto w mózg. Usiedli we trzech przy stole. Marty przysunął sobie jeden kubek, zamieniając go w popielniczkę, natomiast Dumbledore wyciągnął z kieszeni woreczek z tytoniem i fajkę. Mocne alkohole zostały w pokoju, dlatego musieli zadowolić się piwem, które, zdaniem Igora, smakowało gorzej niż zimna, kilkudniowa herbata. Nawet cuchnęło podobnie, a na dnie gromadził się brunatny osad.

Karkarow skrzywił się po pierwszym łyku i odstawił szklankę na blat.

– Zacznij od początku – poprosił. Nie: raczej zażądał, wychodząc z założenia, że ma prawo wiedzieć, co się tu działo. Przecież od tego zależały jego dalsze losy! – Snape pojechał do ministerstwa. Na egzekucję.

W której obaj powinniśmy brać udział, dodał w myślach, w charakterze trupów dyndając na sznurze u boku Lestrange’a.

Dumbledore skinął głową.

– Tak. Niestety, już po wszystkim, natknął się na Alastora Moody’ego, który postanowił zabawić się w rewolwerowca i własnoręcznie wymierzyć sprawiedliwość.

– Mówiłem… – zaczął znowu Marty, ale umilkł, zgromiony spojrzeniem spod krzaczastych brwi. „Szef wszystkich szpiegów” zaczynał tracić cierpliwość. – Dobra, dobra, nic już nie mówię. Kontynuuj.

– Zawiózł go do Azkabanu. Dlaczego? Nie mam pojęcia. Gdyby nie zamieszanie, zapewne ktoś by się zainteresował, że takiego przesłuchania nie ma w grafiku, ale wszyscy byli zbyt zajęci… – Dumbledore wydmuchał dym. – No cóż, braniem się nawzajem za łby. Aurorzy przeciwko dementorom. Dementorzy przeciwko aurorom. A do tego medialna nagonka i emocje, związane z procesami, z egzekucją. Pierwszą egzekucją od dziesięcioleci. Nie będę nikogo usprawiedliwiał, chcę po prostu powiedzieć…

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że Severus i Moody są teraz w Azkabanie – podsumował Igor, tonem wypranym z emocji. – Gdzie wybuchł bunt więźniów. W Niby… w Pawilonie N. I to jest wszystko, co wiecie – popatrzył w błękitne oczy Dumbledore’a, jakby próbował odczytać zaszyfrowaną wiadomość. – Bardzo mi przykro, ale muszę cię zmartwić. Ja też nic nie wiem. A nawet, gdybym wiedział, zachowałbym tę wiedzę dla siebie.

Marty parsknął.

– Stary, chyba coś ci nie styka na łączach!

– Źle mnie zrozumiałeś, Igorze. – Dumbledore mówił do niego jak do dziecka, co było bardziej irytujące, niż ataki złości Marty’ego Turnera. – Nikt nie podejrzewa, że Snape maczał palce w tej awanturze, a już tym bardziej Alastor Moody! Chodziło mi raczej o to, co was łączy. – _Boże, jak to zabrzmiało. –_ O magię krwi. Dlatego przyszedłem prosto do ciebie, żeby zapytać, czy nie kontaktowałeś się przypadkiem z Severusem albo czegoś nie wyczułeś.

Nie wiem nawet, czy jeszcze żyje, pomyślał. Nie wiem, czy w ogóle wyczułbym przez barierę, że coś mu się stało.

– Naprawdę nic nie wiem – powtórzył, a w jego głowie momentalnie odezwały się echa innych przesłuchań. Tych wszystkich „nic nie wiem”, wypowiadanych między jednym ciosem a drugim, między łamaniem żeber a wyrywaniem paznokci. Zadrżał mimowolnie, wmawiając sobie, że to wina przeciągu. – Tam są bariery, a ja nie jestem cudotwórcą.

– Ciekawe… – zauważył Amerykanin, drapiąc się po podbródku. Jego zarost, absurdalny sweter, sposób bycia, przywodziły na myśl raczej hipisa z jakiejś komuny, niż agenta obcego wywiadu, zajętego wykonywaniem obowiązków służbowych.

– Że nie jestem cudotwórcą?

– Że bariery blokują nawet magię krwi. Musimy to zapamiętać. Tak na przyszłość.

– No trudno – westchnął Dumbledore. – Miałem nadzieję… ale skoro w ten sposób nie wyjaśnimy sytuacji, trzeba to będzie zrobić inaczej. Minister zwołał nadzwyczajne zebranie.

– A mówisz nam o tym, bo…? – Marty uniósł brew do góry.

W tym momencie na stole wylądował mały, metalowy krążek, w którym Karkarow ze zdziwieniem rozpoznał swój własny wynalazek. To był przenośny komunikator, przydatny do pogaduszek na odległość, gdy chciało się zobaczyć swojego rozmówcę. Zobaczyć a nawet dotknąć, w zależności od wbudowanego w model zaklęcia. Ten, który przyniósł ze sobą Dumbledore (Skąd go wytrzasnął? Z kwatery głównej Riddle’a?), należał do bardziej zaawansowanych i stwarzał iluzję prawdziwej obecności. Dlatego otrzymał nazwę PrawOb v02.

– Mówię o tym, ponieważ ktoś chciałby z nami porozmawiać. Z Igorem i ze mną. – Dumbledore najwidoczniej doskonale wiedział, jak obsługiwać „prawoba”, bo bez wahania włączył właściwy przycisk. Urządzenie rozbłysło wewnętrznym, zielonym światłem. Zadzwonił też sygnał wejścia-wyjścia. – A mówię o tym w twojej obecności, Marty, żebyś mi potem nie zarzucił zatajania kluczowych informacji. Już to raz zrobiłeś, pamiętasz? Obsmarowałeś mnie w swoim ostatnim raporcie.

Turner skrzywił się brzydko. Nie potwierdził, ale też nie zaprzeczył, co zapewne oznaczało, że Dumbledore wyciągnął z przesłanek trafną konkluzję.

– Nic nie zatajasz, tak? W takim razie dlaczego mam przeczucie, że za chwilę każesz mi stąd spierdalać?

– Nie – sprzeciwił się Dumbledore. – Niczego ci nie każę, Marty, bo nie mam takich uprawnień. Ja cię tylko grzecznie poproszę, żebyś znalazł sobie inne zajęcie przez… powiedzmy… pół godziny, czterdzieści minut góra. No, chyba, że masz ochotę poznać osobiście naszą prokurator generalną? – uśmiechnął się lekko. – To bardzo miła kobieta. Tyle tylko, że może przestać być miła, jeśli się dowie, kim jesteś, co tutaj robisz i na czyje polecenie mieszasz szyki wymiarowi sprawiedliwości…

– W takim razie ciekaw jestem – odparował tamten – jak zareaguje, jeśli się dowie, kto mi w tym wszystkim od początku pomagał.

Przez jakiś czas mierzyli się wzrokiem, jakby chcieli się pozabijać. Żaden nie był słabszy od drugiego. Ani silniejszy. W końcu jednak Amerykanin musiał dojść do wniosku, że kłótnia nie ma większego sensu (zwłaszcza, że Dumbledore miał rację: dekonspiracja zaszkodziłaby im obu), więc wzruszył ramionami, zagarnął paczkę fajek i wyszedł z kuchni, nie odmawiając sobie frajdy trzaśnięcia drzwiami. Wkrótce potem usłyszeli, jak woła do swoich kumpli, żeby ktoś, na litość boską, zrobił mu drinka. Potem wszystko ucichło… wszystko, poza „prowabem”, który wydał z siebie kilka zgrzytliwych, nieprzyjemnych dla ucha dźwięków. Co oznaczało, że po drugiej stronie czekał już ktoś, z kim Dumbledore umówił się na rozmowę.

– My idziemy tam, czy ktoś przychodzi tutaj? – zapytał Igor niepotrzebnie, bo przecież sam wybierał kolory oznaczeń: czerwony – zostajesz, zielony – idziesz, a urządzenie od początku pulsowało zielonym światłem. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że to oni wybierali się na spacer. – Prokurator generalna… Minerwa McGonagall… to był blef, prawda? Blefowałeś, żeby Turner zostawił cię w spokoju?

Oczy Dumbledore’a były bardzo niebieskie i spokojne jak tafla jeziora w pogodny dzień. Kąciki jego warg uniosły się w górę, w namiastce uśmiechu, który bardziej przypominał złośliwy grymas.

– Nie – odpowiedział, zanim kuchnia zmieniła się w owalny pokój pełen krzeseł, a raczej: zanim obrazy kuchni i owalnego pokoju nałożyły się na siebie, tworząc dziwaczny misz-masz kolorów i kształtów. – Przepraszam cię, Igorze, ale tym razem powiedziałem prawdę.

**Leo Strange**

Wystarczyła minuta, a rozpełzli się po więzieniu niczym robactwo.

Było ich tutaj wielu. Uwaga władz, mediów, wszystkich wokoło, kierowała się w stronę Pawilonu N, gdzie osadzono śmierciożerców, ale Pawilonów istniało więcej, niemal tyle, ile liter w alfabecie. W Azkabanie odsiadywali swoje wyroki – długoletnie wyroki – kryminaliści z całego kraju, ludzie, którzy popełnili w swoim życiu tyle zbrodni, że banda Riddle’a mogłaby uczyć się od nich fachu. Bojownicy z IRA, członkowie gangów narkotykowych, złodzieje, milionowi oszuści, mordercy i gwałciciele, wszystkich zgromadzono właśnie tutaj, pod osłoną bariery, która miała trzymać w ryzach ich magiczne zdolności. Większość z nich trafiła za kraty na długo przed wojną i miała pozostać za nimi do końca życia. Większość z nich nie brała udziału w zawierusze, jaka przewaliła się przez Europę, bo Zakład Karny Azkaban nigdy nie znalazł się w rękach Riddle’a. No i, przede wszystkim, większość z nich doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z aktualnej sytuacji politycznej. Śledzili newsy, słuchali plotek, wypatrywali sprzyjających okoliczności. Takich jak te, które zaserwował im Leo Strange.

Bariera wysiadła tylko na chwilę, ale to wystarczyło, żeby paru spryciarzy z Pawilonu B (który znajdował się najdalej od Nibylandii) wydostało się ze swoich cel. Potem poszło już szybko: jedna cela za drugą, nóż przytknięty do gardła strażnika, ciała osuwające się na ziemię i głucho uderzające o wypucowane na glanc kafelki. Magia wkrótce wyparowała, mniej więcej tak, jak alkohol wyparowuje z głowy po upojnej nocy, ale konsekwencji nie dało się już odwrócić. Rutyna życia w Azkabanie prysła jak bańka mydlana i zastąpił ją chaos.

*

– Naprawdę? – W głosie Maurycego Crossa zadźwięczał triumf. Wicenaczelnik był pokrwawiony, a jego śmieszne, żigolackie włoski kleiły się do czoła, ale w oczach błyskała podszyta strachem złośliwość. – Naprawdę myślałeś, że barierę można wyłączyć ot tak, z tego miejsca, jakby to było radio za dychę? Jesteś głupszy, niż sądziłem, Strange. I zanim się zorientujesz, będziesz wisiał na sznurze jak reszta twoich kumpli!

Cios, chociaż spodziewany, powalił Crossa na kolana. Mężczyzna chwycił się za podbródek. Z ust pociekła mu struga krwi, razem z odłamkami zębów.

– To nie byli moi kumple – uświadomił go Strange i wytarł poharataną dłoń o bluzę kombinezonu. Magia, która przez chwilę krążyła w jego żyłach, barwiąc skórę na połyskliwy, złoty kolor i stawiając włoski na baczność, zaczęła zanikać. Schodziła do podziemia, jak to kiedyś ujął Dusty Lipmann. W powietrzu zawisł smród spalenizny. Smuga nieudanego zaklęcia teleportacji właśnie opadała na dół, pokrywając podłogę warstewką połyskliwego pyłu.

Gwiezdny pył, pomyślał Strange i uśmiechnął się drapieżnie, miliony martwych świetlików. Serce biło mu tak gwałtownie, że czuł je pod palcami, gdy dotykał piersi. Usiłowało wyrwać się na wolność, błagając o kolejną porcję dragów. Magowie traktowali swoją moc w rozmaity sposób: niektórzy bardzo praktycznie, jakby to była inwestycja, która może się opłacić, inni popadali w mistycyzm, jeszcze inni nie widzieli w tym nic szczególnego, ot kolejny organ w ciele, krew i limfa, fizjologia w dosłownym znaczeniu tego słowa.

Dla Leo Strange’a magia była wszystkim. Przygodą. Nałogiem. Kochanką. Jedyną rodziną, jaką posiadał, i której postanowił być wierny aż do końca. Dla niej kłamał, walczył i zabijał, z jej powodu przystał do śmierciożerców, i ze względu na nią, bez mrugnięcia okiem zdradziłby każdego, z Antonem Dołohowem na czele. Nie żałował tego, co robił, gdy należał do jego bandy – był chyba ostatnią osobą, która czułaby z tego powodu wyrzuty sumienia! Żałował tylko tego, że dał się złapać i zamknąć w tym potwornym miejscu, gdzie magia podkulała ogon i chowała się w kącie, jak sparszywiały kundel, który właśnie zaliczył kopniaka.

Nie zamierzał tego znosić ani chwili dłużej.

Szarpnął Crossa i uniósł go na wysokość swojego wzrostu, tak, że nogi wicenaczelnika zadyndały w powietrzu.

– No to teraz mi powiesz – oznajmił, przyglądając się, jak Cross czerwienieje z braku powietrza; jak usiłuje łapać powietrze. Przypominał rybę, którą ktoś wyrzucił na brzeg i zostawił na pastwę losu. – Powiesz mi wszystko, Moryc. Każde urządzenie, które uruchomiono, można wyłączyć, trzeba tylko poznać sposób. I ja ten sposób poznam, z twoją pomocą lub bez niej. – Mocniej zacisnął ręce na jego szyi. – Chociaż dla ciebie byłoby lepiej… o wiele lepiej… gdybyś mi jednak pomógł.

Z gardła Maurycego Crossa wydarł się jęk. Jego dłonie zatrzepotały w powietrzu niczym blade ćmy, frunące prosto do ognia.

Strange poluzował uścisk. Nie chciał zabijać Moryca.... w każdym razie jeszcze nie teraz.

– To co, Moryc? Mamy umowę? – zapytał, pieszczotliwie odgarniając tamtemu włosy z czoła. – Dogadamy się jakoś? Ja jestem ugodowy człowiek, do rany przyłóż, sam się o tym przekonasz, o ile mi zaufasz. Rozumiem, że naciśnięcie tamtego, dużego przycisku w niczym nam nie pomoże?

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, uderzył otwartą dłonią przycisk, który zapalił się na czerwono, ale poza tym nic się nie wydarzyło. Wicenaczelnik nie kłamał – pierwsza próba wyłączenia bariery uruchomiła blokadę i urządzenie przestało reagować na jakiekolwiek bodźce.

– No cóż. – Leo westchnął aktorsko. – Nie mogło pójść aż tak łatwo, prawda?

– Nigdy stąd nie uciekniesz. – Cross mówił niewyraźnie, co zapewne miało ścisły związek z wybitymi jedynkami. Co jakiś czas nerwowo przełykał ślinę. Twarz już zaczynał mu puchnąć, zwłaszcza z lewej strony. – Możesz mnie zabić, proszę bardzo, ale nic ci to nie da! Jesteś skończony, Strange! Skoń-czo-ny!

– System działa zdalnie – domyślił się Leo, gładząc klawiaturę opuszkami palców. Po raz pierwszy w życiu pożałował, że nie ma przy nim Igora Karkarowa. Rosjanin na pewno by wiedział, co zrobić, żeby ustrojstwo zepsuło się raz na zawsze. – Kto go kontroluje? – spojrzał na Maurycego z ukosa. – Hawkins? Minister? Ktoś inny?

Cross zacisnął wargi w wąską linię. Oddychał chrapliwie i z wyraźnym trudem. Wyglądało na to, że nie zamierza odpowiedzieć na zadane przez Strange’a pytanie.

– Daj spokój, Moryc. – Leo wzruszył ramionami. – Obaj wiemy, że taki z ciebie bohater, jak ze mnie klarnecista. Jasne, mogę cię zacząć torturować, jestem w tym całkiem niezły, ale czy naprawdę musimy tracić czas na takie pierdoły? Przecież i tak mi wszystko wyśpiewasz! Równie dobrze możesz to zrobić od razu i oszczędzić nam obu zachodu.

Gdzieś w głębi budynku, może w Nibylandii, rozdzwonił się alarm. Strange wiedział, że nie zostało mu wiele czasu – liczył się z tym, że zamiast odzyskać upragnioną wolność, oberwie kulkę, ale skoro tak, najpierw zamierzał posłać do piachu tylu strażników, ilu zdoła. Nawet pozbawiony magii był groźny jak wąż i zdolny do takich rzeczy, o jakich się tamtym nie śniło.

Wystarczyło Moryca bardziej poddusić i wybić mu kolejne zęby, żeby wykrztusił z siebie wszystko, co trzeba. Potem zaległ na ziemi na wznak, z rękami i nogami rozrzuconymi jak macki rozgwiazdy, i chyba stracił przytomność, co Leo przyjął z ulgą.

Niestety, to, co powiedział, zanim zemdlał, nie napawało optymizmem.

– Cudownie – mruknął Strange. – Po prostu świetnie.

Był tak blisko celu, a jednocześnie tak daleko! Trzeba im przyznać, skurczygnatom, że nieźle to wykombinowali. Żeby wyłączyć blokadę, która pętała magię na terenie Azkabanu, potrzeba było trzech kluczy, przy czym każdy z nich oddano na przechowanie innej osobie: dwa magom, a jeden politykowi z niemagicznej części Londynu. Kobiecie. Cholernej premier Zjednoczonego Królestwa. Musieli zebrać się wspólnie w jednym z pomieszczeń w Ministerstwie Magii, gdzie stała maszyna-cień, bliźniaczo podobna do tej, którą Strange miał teraz przed sobą, i jednocześnie przekręcić klucze w zamkach. Wtedy – i tylko wtedy – ochrona więzienia znikała niczym sen złoty. Co oznaczało....

…że jestem w czarnej dupie, pomyślał Strange i uśmiechnął się paskudnie. Nawet, gdybym zagroził, że zrobię z Moryca szaszłyk, kontynuował, obchodząc maszynę dookoła, na żadnym z „powierników kluczy” nie zrobi to najmniejszego wrażenia. Po prostu pozwolą mu umrzeć.

Cross jęknął, coś wybełkotał, ślina zmieszana z krwią pociekła mu z ust. Zamiast twarzy miał teraz krwawą maskę, która przywarła do jego skóry jak koszmarna narośl; brunatna, gdzieniegdzie popękana, podbita jasną czerwienią. Wyglądał koszmarnie i z pewnością potrzebował medyka. Strange natomiast potrzebował wódki. I dobrego planu, jak, do diabła, wydostać się z najpilniej strzeżonego więzienia w magicznym Londynie, nie używając do tego celu zaklęć.

Prawie się ucieszył, gdy usłyszał na korytarzu dudnienie kroków. Wyjął nóż. To prawda, czaru rzucić nie mógł, ale to nie oznaczało, że zapomniał już, jak się patroszy ludzi innym sposobem.

Na widok Dusty’ego Lipmanna o mało nie parsknął śmiechem. Ale ręki z nożem nie opuścił… ot tak, na wszelki wypadek.

– Myślałem, że to strażnik.

– A ja myślałem, że to rudy palant, przez którego wszyscy zginiemy – odparował Dusty, z ponurą miną drapiąc się w kark. Zbyt małe ubranie musiało go mocno uwierać. – No i proszę, miałem rację! Schowaj to żądło, Strange, bo sobie krzywdę zrobisz. Żyje? – wskazał brodą leżącego na ziemi Crossa. – Naprawdę musiałeś tak sponiewierać jedyną kartę przetargową, jaka nam jeszcze została?

Strange potrząsnął głową.

– Nic mu nie będzie – powiedział z lekceważeniem. – Dbałem o niego jak o własne dziecko… trochę przerośnięte i z tendencją do nadużywania brylantyny. Gdzie Milan? – zainteresował się nagle. – Czyżby został w zagrodzie dla bydła?

– A nie, wyobraź sobie, że poszedł na spacer... – Dusty pochylił się nad Maurycym Crossem i przyjrzał mu się z bliska. Zmarszczył brwi. – Cholera, facet ledwo dycha. Wykrwawi się tutaj jak wieprz. Co z nim robimy?

– Bierzemy ze sobą. To znaczy – poprawił się Strange, szczerząc zęby – ty bierzesz, mięśniaku, bo ja jestem stworzony do wyższych celów. No szybciej! Zaraz się tutaj zjedzie kongres trepów z całego osiedla i lepiej by było, gdyby nas nie odkryli.

– Teraz się o to martwisz? – Dusty kopnął podstawę maszyny. Odpowiedział mu głuchy dźwięk, tak, jakby metalowa płachta skrywała pustkę. Kto wie, może naprawdę w środku nie było niczego, poza powietrzem, kurzem i złudzeniami frajerów, takich jak oni, którym się zdawało, że potrafią przechytrzyć budowniczych Azkabanu? Strange wcale by się nie zdziwił. W tym chorym miejscu wszystkie scenariusze były równie prawdopodobne, nawet, jeśli zupełnie nie miały sensu. – Trochę już na to za późno. Nie możemy po prostu wyłączyć tego ustrojstwa i spierdolić stąd jak normalni ludzie?

Wierz mi, gdyby to było możliwe, już dawno grzałbym ręce o kubek wina, pomyślał Leo zgryźliwie, w dużo milszym towarzystwie niż ty i twoje z dupy wzięte porady. 

Głośno zaś stwierdził: – Nie możemy – nie wdając się w żadne szczegóły.

Przez chwilę sądził, że Dusty’emu to nie wystarczy, że zaprotestuje i trzeba go będzie „zachęcić” za pomocą noża – przy czym wynik ich starcia byłby bardzo niepewny, zwłaszcza jeden na jednego bez użycia magii – ale Lipmann tylko zaklął, a potem zarzucił sobie wicenaczelnika na plecy, jakby ten ważył nie więcej niż kilo ziemniaków. Całe szczęście, pomyślał Leo z ulgą, bo naprawdę nie mieli czasu na bijatykę. Musieli jak najszybciej znaleźć kryjówkę, żeby pomyśleć, co robić dalej.

– Masz jakiś plan, czy improwizujemy? – zagaił Dusty, gdy zamknęli za sobą drzwi do małego pomieszczenia, w którym znajdował się generator. Przed progiem leżało dwóch strażników: jeden całkiem martwy, a drugi nieprzytomny po uderzeniu w tył głowy. Strange nie dziwił się już, że maszyny pilnowało tylko dwóch dementorów – jaki sens miałoby marnowanie zasobów ludzkich, skoro blokady i tak nie dało się wyłączyć bez pomocy z zewnątrz? Ciekawe, przemknęło mu przez głowę, czy zdawali sobie sprawę, że ich „misja” nie ma sensu i jest wyłącznie zasłoną dymną, który przygotowano z myślą o ewentualnym buncie. Pewnie nie. Pewnie wmawiano im, że strzegą pieprzonego skarbca, a tymczasem oberwali w obronie nic nieznaczącej sterty śrubek i kabli.

Strange prawie im współczuł. _Prawie_.

– A co, masz coś przeciwko improwizacji?

Błyskawicznie, wprawnymi palcami złodzieja, przeszukał strażników i zagarnął wszystko, co mieli przy sobie: ich broń, identyfikatory, no i przede wszystkim metalowe krążki, służące do komunikacji. Po namyśle włożył na siebie kurtkę jednego z nich, a drugą, przeznaczoną dla Dusty’ego, okręcił wokół pasa i mocno związał rękawy. Ciepłe rzeczy mogły się przydać. 

Tryby w głowie Leo Strange’a obracały się tak szybko, że z trudem nadążał za własnymi myślami. Nie miał jeszcze konkretnego planu, ale zaczynał dostrzegać jego zarysy.

– Idziesz? – zapytał Dusty’ego. – Czy modlisz się nad trupami? 

– Trupem – poprawił go Lipmann. – Ten drugi jeszcze dycha. I wcale się nie modlę, tylko myślę, ile dodatkowych latek nam wlepią, jak nas w końcu złapią, a złapią na pewno.

– To może od razu oddaj się w ich ręce?

– Nie gadaj głupot – żachnął się tamten – tylko prowadź, bo mi zaraz kręgosłup wysiądzie. Prawo? Lewo? – stuknął palcem w mapę, tak pogniecioną i zamazaną ołówkiem, że trudno z niej było cokolwiek odczytać. – Tam są sale przesłuchań. Dam głowę, że dzisiaj puste.

Miał rację. Nie zaplanowano by przesłuchań na dzień egzekucji. Żaden funkcjonariusz nie miał do tego głowy.

– No popatrz. – Leo wyszczerzył zęby. – Jak się postarasz, potrafisz być całkiem do rzeczy! Pójdę przodem. Spróbuj nie zgubić po drodze naszego jeńca.

**Barty Crouch**

Na pewno tego nie zrobią, pomyślał, po raz kolejny pokonując przestrzeń między jedną ścianą, a drugą. Czuł się tutaj jak w klatce – co zresztą niespecjalnie mijało się z prawdą, bo czym, jeśli nie klatką, był pokój, w którym na co dzień urzędowała asystentka naczelnika Hawkinsa? Crouch nie mógł stąd ani wyjść, nie pójść dalej, do gabinetu, dlatego jedyne, co mu zostało, to bezowocne wędrówki wzdłuż regałów z segregatorami.

Zatrzymał się gwałtownie, akurat naprzeciwko oprawionej w elegancką ramkę fotografii, na której, w kilku szeregach, prezentowali się wszyscy pracownicy więzienia, zarówno służba mundurowa, jak i korpus cywilny. Zdjęcie zrobiono z okazji którejś rocznicy powstania Azkabanu… a może podczas przyjęcia bożonarodzeniowego? Barty nie miał pojęcia. W przeciwieństwie do Hawkinsa, który uwielbiał brylować na salonach, nie bawiły go ani firmowe imprezy, ani błyski fleszy – wolał zajmować się pracą, niż robić z siebie pośmiewisko na oczach wszystkich wokoło.

Nie zrobią tego, powtórzył, odwracając głowę, żeby nie widzieć twarzy ludzi, uwiecznionych na fotografii. Większość z nich znał z imienia i nazwiska, poznał ich rodziny, dzieci, nawet rodziców. Wielu przebywało w tej chwili na terenie więzienia. Niektórzy, być może, już nie żyli. Ja bym zrobił, ale oni nie wezmą na siebie takiej odpowiedzialności, będą się bali, że ktoś, kiedyś, za ileś lat, postawi ich za to przed sądem. Co, poniekąd, byłoby nawet zabawne.

Chyba, że…

Za jego plecami rozległ się spazmatyczny szloch, a potem stłumione łkanie – tak, jakby ktoś, w tym przypadku panna Barry, usiłował zdławić płacz za pomocą własnej dłoni lub może rękawa garsonki. Dziewczyna nie mogła się uspokoić. Próbowała od dwudziestu minut, ale gdy tylko Crouchowi zdawało się już, że dochodzi do siebie, następowało załamanie i kolejna sekwencja piskliwych dźwięków.

– Może potrzebuje pani chusteczki? – zapytał, ale potrząsnęła tylko głową i szybko ukryła twarz w złączonych dłoniach. Westchnął w duchu. – Carol, niech się pani uspokoi, wszystko dobrze się skończy! Strażnicy na pewno zajęli się sytuacją i lada chwila nas stąd wypuszczą.

Chyba, że… Ta myśl nie dawała mu spokoju. W dodatku nie potrafił określić, czy bardziej go ona przeraża, czy raczej przynosi ulgę. Chyba, że Minerwa przekona ich… zmusi, zaszantażuje, żeby uruchomili procedurę mimo wszystko, nie zważając na brak możliwości przeprowadzenia ewakuacji.

Wolałby zginąć tu i teraz, niż dopuścić, żeby więźniowie rozpełzli się po Londynie niczym zaraza.

Wbrew temu, co mówił asystentce Hawkinsa, żeby ją uspokoić, ani przez chwilę nie wierzył w to, że mają do czynienia z jakimś drobnym kryzysem – wszystko wskazywało na to, że kryzys jest nie tylko poważny, ale i śmiertelnie niebezpieczny. Gdyby nie był tak bardzo zajęty procesami… gdyby obserwował wszystko uważniej… szybciej wyczuł zagrożenie… ale nie obserwował i nie wyczuł, co zresztą wcale nie należało do jego obowiązków, bo od tego był szef dementorów i jego ludzie. Do diabła!, pomyślał ze złością, jestem sędzią, a nie psem myśliwskim na usługach Hawkinsa! To on powinien był zdusić bunt w zarodku, a nie pozwolić temu idiocie, Crossowi, pielęgnować go niczym cholerną pelargonię w doniczce!

A teraz było już za późno; za późno na jakikolwiek manewr. Można było tylko spróbować zminimalizować straty, które zapewne i tak okażą się zbyt wysokie. Szkoda, że ten drań, Hawkins, nie utknął tu razem ze mną, Crouch uśmiechnął się zimno. Może raz w życiu poczułby na własnej skórze, jak to jest, gdy jest się całkowicie, absolutnie bezsilnym.

Od początku wiedział, że przychodzenie tutaj, zwłaszcza po egzekucji, jest kiepskim pomysłem, ale musiał to zrobić: obiecał żonie, że rozmówi się z naczelnikiem w sprawie Barty’ego Juniora, a odmawianie Emily czegokolwiek, przychodziło mu teraz z ogromnym trudem. W zasadzie już ją stracił. Nie, źle mówię, poprawił się w myślach, żeby coś stracić, trzeba to najpierw posiadać, a myśmy nigdy do siebie nie należeli. Nawet przez ten krótki okres, kiedy wydawało nam się, że się kochamy. Choroba tylko dopełniła dzieła zniszczenia. Co chciał osiągnąć, przychodząc tutaj na prośbę umierającej małżonki, jak bohater wyciskacza łez, wplątany w kiepską fabułę? Nie miał pojęcia, szczególnie, że sam przyczynił się do skazania syna na dożywotnią odsiadkę, czego bynajmniej nie żałował. Jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to poprawić młodemu warunki bytowe. Załatwić lepsze więzienie (na razie siedział w areszcie przejściowym poza Londynem). Umożliwić częstsze wizyty. To wszystko leżało w zasięgu jego możliwości… oczywiście dopóty, dopóki nie wybuchł bunt, który pokrzyżował mu wszystkie plany.

Nie umówił się wcześniej z Hawkinsem, dlatego nie mógł go winić za to, że wyszedł z biura kwadrans wcześniej, żeby spotkać się z redaktorem Kennickiem z „Magicznych Newsów”. Zastał tylko pannę Barry, która zrobiła mu kawy, obiecując, że naczelnik wróci najdalej za pół godziny. Niech pan poczeka, zaproponowała, to tylko krótka notatka do „Newsów”, pan Hawkins na pewno za chwilę wróci! Zostawił tu swoją teczkę. Crouch podziękował i został, przez co pluł sobie teraz w brodę, bo gdyby powiedział „nie”, byłby teraz daleko stąd, wolny i gotowy do działania.

A tak? Był bezużyteczny. Mógł tylko usiąść na krześle, obok panny Barry, i czekać, aż ktoś, zapewne przestępca, wparuje tu z bronią w ręku i odstrzeli im głowy.

Chyba, że…

Chyba, że minister okaże więcej odwagi, niż Barty Crouch kiedykolwiek przypuszczał.


	9. Człowiek, którym jesteś (Bunt w Azkabanie – rozwinięcie)

**Rozdział IX**

**Człowiek, którym jesteś**

**(Bunt w Azkabanie** _–_ **rozwinięcie)**

**Minerwa McGonagall**

Już na wstępie chciała zapytać, od kiedy to, do diabła, należy do Rady Kryzysowej, ale wyraz twarzy ministra Harolda Minchuma powstrzymał ją od wyrażenia opinii na ten temat. Zacisnęła wargi w wąską linię. W sali obrad byli już wszyscy, włącznie z przedstawicielem mugolskiej rządu, którego Minerwa widziała pierwszy raz w życiu – on natomiast sprawiał wrażenie człowieka, którego nic nie może zadziwić. Trochę przypominał Lucjusza Malfoya, chociaż był od niego niższy i nieco szczuplejszy. No i na pewno nie wydawał tyle na garnitury. Obok niego przycupnął naczelnik Hawkins, a nieco dalej dwóch zastępców przewodniczącego – jeden z nich, Ed Gideon, szef magicznej dyplomacji, nadal w narzuconej na ramiona, podróżnej kurtce. Musiał przyjechać dosłownie przed chwilą. Poza nimi, przy stole siedziało kilku innych ważniaków, ze wszystkich opcji politycznych, włącznie ze skrajnie konserwatywnym Reginaldem Blackiem (Ile on może mieć lat?, pomyślała Minerwa. Osiemdziesiąt?), który wychodził z domu wyłącznie po to, żeby doprowadzać bliźnich do białej gorączki.

Wszyscy palili. Wszyscy wyglądali tak, jakby przed chwilą stoczyli ciężką batalię i jeszcze nie zdążyli ochłonąć, a już szykowali kolejną. Okna były zamknięte, a rolety opuszczone, przez co Minerwa miała wrażenie, że trafiła do kaplicy. W dodatku przez ten dym – ciężki i gęsty, jako że wszystkich w tym towarzystwie stać było na najlepsze gatunki tytoniu – z trudem łapała oddech.

– Dzień dobry – rzuciła zdawkowo i usiadła obok generała Waltera Lockharta. Skinął jej głową na powitanie. Z całego towarzystwa tylko on jeden wyglądał na spokojnego, tym niewzruszonym rodzajem spokoju, który cechuje wojskowych w obliczu kryzysu. Był po cywilnemu, ale nawet w takim stroju zwracał na siebie uwagę: miał szerokie bary, smukłą sylwetkę i trzymał się tak prosto, jakby połknął kij od miotły. – Coś straciłam?

– Kłótnie, głupie żarciki Hawkinsa, paczkę ciastek i rozlaną kawę – oznajmił z wyraźnym znudzeniem. – Jak tak dalej pójdzie, więźniowie przejmą nie tylko Azkaban, ale i całe miasto. Zaczynam żałować, że nie zostałem w Afryce.

– A ja, że tam nie pojechałam – mruknęła Minerwa, przysuwając bliżej butelkę z wodą. Musiała się napić. – Jakieś wieści?

Lockhart pokręcił głową.

– Siadła łączność, kamery, wszystko. Wiemy tylko tyle, co usłyszymy lub zobaczymy z zewnątrz. Czyli nic. Proponowałem, żeby wysłać moich chłopców, ale usłyszałem – podniósł głos, tak, żeby usłyszeli go pozostali. Zwłaszcza minister – że to kiepski pomysł.

– Nie o to chodzi, że kiepski, generale – zamiast Minchuma odezwał się Black, który jak na osiemdziesięciolatka posiadał parę bardzo zdrowych uszu. – Raczej przedwczesny. Zresztą sam pan wie, co się stało z oddziałem…

– To nie byli komandosi – przerwał mu Lockhart – tylko służby pomocnicze. Gdybyście zaprosili mnie tutaj wcześniej, powiedziałbym wam, że szkoda czasu na takie akcje. Niepotrzebnie rozsierdziliście więźniów. Teraz nie ma już szansy na pokojowe rozwiązanie sprawy.

Minerwa uniosła brwi do góry. Ciekawe, przemknęło jej przez głowę, dlaczego Minchum zwlekał z wezwaniem Lockharta, bądź co bądź najwyższego rangą, zaraz po Moodym, oficera w magicznym Londynie, tylko próbował działać na własną rękę. Czyżby zamierzał zamieść wszystko pod dywan? Działać bez wiedzy i aprobaty Rady Kryzysowej? Pachniało to niekompetencją, to jasne, ale przede wszystkim nieładnie kojarzyło się z działalnością Thomasa Riddle’a, który także zaczynał od ignorowania ustanowionych przez prawo instytucji, deprecjonowaniu ich i mieszaniu z błotem zasiadających tam ludzi. Wiadomo, jak się ta historia skończyła. Wszyscy z tu obecnych mieli nieszczęście doświadczyć tego na własnej skórze.

Minister wyglądał na skruszonego. W swoim zbyt małym i źle dopasowanym garniturze, przypominał królika z bajki dla dzieci, i Minerwa przestawała się dziwić, dlaczego takie nosi przezwisko: Królik, Minister Królik. Nawet zęby miał jakby królicze, duże i wystające. Stworzone do gryzienia marchewki.

– Tak, to był błąd – zgodził się bez oporu. – Nie zamierzam się tego wypierać, więcej: w odpowiednim czasie stanę przed komisją i będę się kajał, tak długo, aż mnie rozgrzeszy. Ale teraz, proszę państwa, mamy zadanie do wykonania. Potrzebujemy planu.

– Najpierw potrzebujemy porządnego raportu – zauważył cierpko przedstawiciel mugolskiego rządu. Miał cienkie, sine wargi, niemal jak topielec. – Pani premier chciałby wiedzieć, na czym stoimy. Udało się coś ustalić?

– Panie Mozel. – Minister spojrzał na swojego asystenta, który niemal natychmiast wstał, sięgając przy tym po kartkę papieru. Minerwa poważnie wątpiła, czy były na niej jakieś notatki. Bardziej prawdopodobne, że Mozel trzymał go tylko dlatego, że czuł się pewniej, ściskając w ręku coś znajomego.

Odchrząknął.

– Na chwilę obecną Zakład Karny Azkaban jest odizolowany od reszty miasta – zaczął nieco piskliwym głosem. – Otoczony magiczną sferą bezpieczeństwa i kordonem złożonym z aurorów, którzy najwcześniej przybyli na miejsce zdarzenia… – urwał nagle, zerkając na przełożonego. – Wiecie państwo, dwa najbliższe komisariaty, czwórka i piątka.

– Piątka to macierzysty komisariat Moody’ego – mruknął Lockhart.

– Z budynku nie można ani wyjść, ani do niego wejść – kontynuował asystent Minchuma, który ewidentnie bał się, że wypaple coś, czego nie powinien. Minerwa, obserwując to, pokręciła głową i napisała na kartce słowo „sitwa”, a potem podkreśliła ją dwukrotnie. Lockhart spojrzał jej przez ramię, ale nie skomentował. Zapewne miał na ten temat podobne zdanie. – Z tego, co wiemy, w środku zadziałały mechaniczne środki bezpieczeństwa: część więzienna została odseparowana od reszty budynku przy pomocy krat i ścian działowych. Odcięto też prąd. Więźniowie nie mają najmniejszej szansy, żeby przełamać te zabezpieczenia i wydostać się na zewnątrz, chyba że… – znów spojrzał na Minchuma.

– Chyba, że wyłączymy barierę antymagiczną – dokończyła za niego Minerwa. 

– Czego, rzecz jasna, nie zrobimy – powiedział przedstawiciel mugolskiego rządu, splatając palce obu dłoni i opierając na nich brodę. Na jego lewym nadgarstku błysnął pasek drogiego zegarka.

– Czego, rzecz jasna, nie zrobimy – powtórzył Mozel głucho. Przełknął ślinę. – Można powiedzieć, że to dobra widomość – dodał po chwili, zmuszając się do sztucznego uśmiechu. – Żaden kryminalista, jak dotąd, nie zdołał uciec z Azkabanu i wygląda na to, że tak pozostanie. Mamy ich pod kontrolą. Obywatele magicznego i niemagicznego Londynu mogą czuć się bezpiecznie.

– Z wyjątkiem tych, którzy utknęli w tym wariatkowie razem z więźniami. – Lockhart wyraził na głos to, o czym pomyśleli wszyscy. – Wiemy, ile dokładnie osób utknęło po niewłaściwej stronie krat, panie Mozel?

Asystent rzucił się, przeglądać papiery, które raz za razem wypadały mu z drżących rąk. W końcu znalazł właściwą teczkę.

– Na zmianie powinno być dziewięćdziesiąt osiem osób, głównie strażnicy, ale też obsługa sekretariatów i pozostałych działów, włączając w to techników i pracowników oddziału szpitalnego. Do tego ewentualni petenci i przypadkowe osoby. Zakładamy… no cóż… zakładamy, że byłoby to jakieś sto dwadzieścia osób, ale nie wiemy tego na pewno. Większość z nich powinna znajdować się w zewnętrznej części budynku.

– Powinna? – podchwyciła Minerwa, myśląc o Bartym Crouchu. 

– Tak – przytaknął Mozel. – Jak już mówiłem, niemal od razu uruchomiły się zabezpieczenia, więc teoretycznie, przynajmniej pracownicy biurowi powinni być odseparowani od więźniów. A co za tym idzie, w miarę bezpieczni. Część administracyjna budynku znajduje się daleko od części stricte więziennej, dlatego nie sądzę, żeby…

– No dobrze, w takim razie podsumujmy – przerwał mu Lockhart. Między jego brwiami pojawiła się pionowa bruzda. – Około stu osób z obsługi plus sześciuset więźniów. Nie wygląda to dobrze. Jak długo nie działała bariera?

– Słucham? – zainteresował się współpracownik Margaret Thatcher. – Przed chwilą była mowa o tym, że zabezpieczenia działają jak należy i nie musimy się obawiać zgrai kryminalistów, grasujących po Londynie. A teraz nagle słyszę, że coś się zepsuło? Chyba nie ma pan na myśli tej słynnej bariery antymagicznej, generale?

Teraz już nie tylko Mozel wyglądał na speszonego. Minister poruszył się nerwowo i, żeby zająć czymś ręce, chwycił szklankę po herbacie, w której ostały się tylko fusy. Ed Gideon szepnął coś do asystenta. Chłopak skinął głową i zniknął za drzwiami, wysłany pewnie z „tajną” misją w rodzaju zdobycia czegoś mocniejszego do picia – Minerwa miała nadzieję, że przyniesie co najmniej dwie butelki. Szef dyplomacji, ewidentnie przeziębiony, kichnął, przeprosił, po czym ukrył twarz za parawanem chustek do nosa. Żaden z pomagierów Minchuma nie kwapił się z udzieleniem wyjaśnień mugolskiemu dyplomacie.

– Miał. – Minerwa jako pierwsza przerwała ciszę. Uniki Królika doprowadzały ją do szału. Czy ten człowiek kiedykolwiek za cokolwiek weźmie odpowiedzialność?, zapytała samą siebie, ale odpowiedź mogła być tylko jedna: Najprawdopodobniej jakoś się ze wszystkiego wymiga. Jak zwykle. – Dokładnie to miał na myśli, panie Bright. Przyznam, że sama jestem ciekawa, co się tam wydarzyło.

– Bariera działa jak należy! – wykrzyknął Mozel. Zbladł tak bardzo, jakby za moment miał zemdleć. – Znacie państwo procedury! Można ją wyłączyć jedynie zdalnie, przy użyciu trzech kluczy, a nic podobnego się nie wydarzyło!

– A gdyby ktoś spróbował, powiedzmy, zniszczyć tę część urządzenia, która znajduje się w Azkabanie? – dopytywała Minerwa, z satysfakcją obserwując reakcję Minchuma. – Wypadki się zdarzają, a mechanizmy są wrażliwe na uszkodzenia. Co wtedy, panie ministrze? Macie na to jakieś procedury? Przeprowadziliście symulację?

Oczywiście miała niemal stuprocentową pewność, że żadnych symulacji nie było – wszyscy rządzący od lat uznawali prawidłowe działanie bariery za pewnik – ale nie mogła sobie odmówić przyjemności wbicia kolejnej szpili w ego ministra. To niesamowite, jak bardzo skrewił. Na wszystkich frontach. Wybrano go tylko dlatego, że był spoza układów, stanowił więc „mniejsze zło” (alternatywa w postaci radykała, który najchętniej wybiłby bez procesu wszystkich, na których ciążył choć cień podejrzenia, że mieli coś wspólnego z rebelią Riddle’a, była nie do przyjęcia), nie zaś z powodu jego umiejętności czy nieskazitelnego charakteru. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że lubi kobiety, najlepiej młode, przyjęcia, najlepiej huczne, a jego życiowe pasje oscylują pomiędzy bieganiem po polu golfowym, a ubijaniem zwierzyny, która nieopacznie wyskoczy mu przed lufę sztucera. Większych ambicji nie posiadał, szczególnie, że odziedziczył po matce małą fortunę, dlatego, zdaniem decydentów, doskonale nadawał się na Ministra Magii. „Minister na przeczekanie”, mówiono o nim z ironią. Minister, który nie będzie „przeszkadzał” w podejmowaniu trudnych decyzji Marionetka, którą po wykorzystaniu, zamieni się na polityka z krwi i kości, w rodzaju Milicenty Bagnold czy Rufusa Scrimgeoura. Niestety, okazało się, że nawet marionetka może przysporzyć magicznej Wielkiej Brytanii wielu problemów.

– Symulacja? – Minchum zamrugał, jakby wpadło mu coś do oka. – Nie, nie, symulacji nie przeprowadzaliśmy, nie było takiej potrzeby. Za to co pół roku technicy sprawdzają, czy wszystko… czy wszystko działa jak należy. Pilnowaliśmy terminów konserwacji, pani prokurator, wszystko jest odnotowane w dzienniku napraw. Każda wymiana pieprzonych śrubek! Nic nie miało prawa się zepsuć!

– Więźniowie też nie mieli prawa wydostać się z celi, a jednak tak się stało – zauważył Lockhart sucho. – Co to ma do rzeczy? Pytanie Minerwy było inne. Powiedzmy, że ktoś uszkodzi ustrojstwo z Azkabanu, wszystko jedno, jak – przestrzeli, wysadzi, rzuci się na nie z pięściami – jaki to będzie miało wpływ na barierę jako taką? Wiemy, że bariera składa się z dwóch części: tej z więzienia, i tej, którą ukrywacie w ministerstwie, i że ta druga jest ważniejsza. Ale przecież pierwsza też ma znaczenie, tak czy nie? A może to tylko atrapa?

– Nie, w żadnym razie nie atrapa, tylko…

Trzask drzwi uratował zebranych przed kolejnym bełkotliwym monologiem Minchuma. Do środka wpadł asystent Gideona, ten, którego Minerwa podejrzewała o buszowanie w piwniczce z alkoholem, ale chyba nie miała racji, bo wrócił z pustymi rękami. Za to wyglądał na podnieconego do granic możliwości. Na szyję i policzki wypełzły mu czerwone plamy.

Szepnął coś do Gideona. Tamten drgnął.

– Powtórz głośno – poprosił, świadomy, że skupił na sobie uwagę wszystkich w sali obrad. Podrapał się po brodzie. – Kto prosi o spotkanie?

– Albus Dumbledore, panie wiceministrze – odparł chłopak, nieco zakłopotany. – Prosi o możliwość uczestnictwa w obradach.

– Osobiście?

– Nie, nie. Przez „prowaba”. Pani Bloomfield powiedziała, że to takie urządzenie, które…

– Dobrze wiem, co to jest „prowab”, chłopcze – przerwał mu Minchum, prostując się nagle. – Pójdziesz do mojego gabinetu i powiesz pannie Lucy, żeby ci go wydała. Rozumiesz? Będzie wiedziała, gdzie szukać.

Chłopak potwierdził, że tak, rozumie, i zniknął. Ciekawe, gdzie spotkał Ruth Bloomfield? Czyżby członkowie „Norymbergi” nadal koczowali w ministerstwie, chociaż po początkowym wezwaniu nie wpuszczono ich do sali konferencyjnej? Minerwy wcale by to nie zdziwiło. Ruth była uparta i zdeterminowana, a Turek ciekawski, więc – zapewne – oboje siedzieli gdzieś na korytarzu, czekając na wyniki zebrania. Na ich miejscu Minerwa postąpiłaby dokładnie tak samo. Szczególnie, że w Azkabanie przebywała Erica, a jej los leżał na sercu wszystkim prokuratorom.

– Rozumiem, że się na to godzimy? – Głos starego Blacka ociekał jadem. – Pozwalamy, żeby ten… – zabrakło mu określenia. – …wtrącał się w nasze sprawy?

– Zobaczymy, co ma do powiedzenia, panie Black – odparł Minchum z niejaką skruchą. Emerytowany szpieg był, od jakiegoś czasu, _persona non grata_ w ministerstwie, chociaż Minerwa nie miała pojęcia, z jakiego powodu. Prawdopodobnie chodziło o jego rosnące wpływy. Albo o to, że poglądy Dumbledore’a trudno było nazwać konserwatywnymi. – W takiej sytuacji nie powinniśmy być wybredni, jeśli chodzi o wybór sprzymierzeńców. A Dumbledore, cokolwiek by o nim nie mówić, ma głowę na karku. Nie prosiłby o posłuchanie z błahego powodu!

– Chronił śmierciożerców.

– Nieprawda – zaprotestowała Minerwa, chociaż swego czasu myślała podobnie i nawet kilka razy pokłóciła się o to z Dumbledore’em, zarzucając mu Bóg wie jakie grzechy. Zdołał ją przekonać, że nie miała rację. – Żądał tylko, żeby każdej sprawie przyjrzeć się osobno, a nie, jak chcieli niektórzy, wszystkich podejrzanych wepchnąć do jednego wora, a potem ten wór utopić w morzu. Takich rzeczy się nie robi. Nie na tym polega nowoczesna demokracja.

– A Snape? – Lockhart popatrzył na nią raczej z ciekawością, niż z wyrzutem. – Chyba nikt nie ma wątpliwości, czym zajmował się podczas wojny?

– To bardziej skomplikowane.

– Czyżby? Z tego, co pamiętam, sama wnioskowałaś o jego aresztowanie.

– To prawda, wnioskowałam – potwierdziła, mrużąc oczy. Tak po prawdziwe, najpierw o aresztowanie wnioskował Rookwood, ale ona także, tuż po tym, jak przejęła kontrolę nad „Norymbergą”. Nie zamierzała się tego wypierać. – A potem, po dokładnym zbadaniu sprawy, wycofałam wniosek. I właśnie o to, dokładnie o to, zawsze chodziło Dumbledore’owi: żeby najpierw sprawdzić wszystkie „za” i „przeciw”, a dopiero potem bawić się w ferowanie wyroków. Nigdy odwrotnie. Rozumiesz? – Bez problemu wytrzymała spojrzenie Lockharta. – Gdybyśmy chcieli zniszczyć wszystkich, którzy chociaż raz pojawili się na zebraniu Riddle’a, musielibyśmy wysadzić w powietrze cały Londyn! Nawet ja byłam na takim zebraniu, Walter. Nieważne, że wyszłam stamtąd zniesmaczona, bo gadali takie bzdury, od których mózg się przewracał na lewą stronę, ale byłam, więc może też powinnam wylądować w więzieniu, razem ze śmierciożercami?

Lockhart nie odpowiedział – widocznie szukał dobrego argumentu – za to stary Black aż sapnął z niechęcią. Posłał Minerwie wrogie spojrzenie spod krzaczastych brwi, tak charakterystycznych dla wszystkich członków tej rodziny, a potem oznajmił:

– To demagogia! Doprowadza pani do absurdu poważną kwestię!

Nie zaprzeczyła, ani nie potwierdziła. Zresztą nie było już czas na kontynuację tej dyskusji, bo w tym momencie wrócił młody asystent z „prowabem”, czyli urządzeniem do kontaktów na odległość. Metalowy krążek wibrował i lekko połyskiwał, co oznaczało, że połączenie zostało zainicjowane i lada chwila należało spodziewać się gości. Oczywiście, o ile minister Królik naciśnie przycisk akceptacji. Co w końcu, z niejakim wahaniem, uczynił.

– No to zaczynamy – oznajmił, a chwilę później, z zielonkawej mgły, wyłoniły się dwie postacie.

**Dusty Lipmann**

Korytarz, którym szli od paru minut, był zbyt cichy i zbyt spokojny, żeby można było uwierzyć w tę bajkę dla grzecznych dzieci. Dusty, teraz już uzbrojony w pistolet i paralizator (dzięki ci, losie, za strażnika, którego ktoś wypatroszył i zapomniał ograbić), rozglądał się na wszystkie strony. Nerwy miał napięte do granic. Nie ufał temu miejscu, zupełnie mu nie ufał, a towarzystwo Strange’a bynajmniej nie działało na niego kojąco – tak naprawdę mniej obawiał się pułapek Azkabanu, niż własnego kumpla i jego pomysłów. Leo nie raz udowodnił, że potrafi być nieprzewidywalny, a Dusty naprawdę nie miał ochoty skończyć przez niego w grobie.

Po raz kolejny pomyślał, jakby to było dobrze, gdyby ich szef, zamiast wymiksować się z tego świata przy pierwszej okazji, był tutaj razem z nimi. Miał swoje wady, to prawda, ale w przeciwieństwie do Strange’a, czasami słuchał, co się do niego mówi… oczywiście, o ile nie myślał fiutem albo nie przesadził z ilością wódki. Dusty wiele by dał za to, żeby – zamiast Strange’a – kilka kroków przed nim szedł teraz Anton Dołohow, kołysząc się lekko na boki, jak marynarz, który przed chwilą opuścił łajbę. On by na pewno wymóżdżył, co zrobić, żeby się stąd wydostać. A jeśli nie, sprzedałby swoją skórę najdrożej, jak to tylko możliwe, psując krew wszystkim wokoło: od strażników, po samego ministra.

– Wody – wyjęczał Maurycy Cross, który od jakiegoś czasu wędrował na własnych nogach, chociaż szło mu to niezbyt wprawnie. Trudno powiedzieć, czy naprawdę był taki słaby, czy po prostu usiłował ich wkurzyć. – Dajcie mi wody! Wiem, że macie. Widziałem butelkę.

– Zamknij pysk – mruknął Dusty niemal łagodnie, nadal zajęty obserwowaniem wszystkiego, co znajdowało się w zasięgu jego wzroku. – Później dostaniesz, teraz nie mamy czasu.

Jeśli wierzyć mapie, znajdowali się niedaleko przesmyku, który łączył budynek więzienny z administracyjnym – takich przesmyków było kilka, wszystkie dobrze zabezpieczone. Dusty nie miał pojęcia, co Strange zamierza zrobić, jak już tam dotrą. Rozbić ścianę własnym zakutym łbem? Na razie musieli tam w ogóle dotrzeć, co – biorąc pod uwagę złe przeczucia Dusty’ego, które zwykle nie brały się znikąd – nie było wcale takie pewne.

Nie jesteśmy tu sami, tłukło się w głowie Lipmanna przez całą drogę, chociaż nie miał na to żadnych dowodów. Ktoś się tutaj pałęta, nie wiem, strażnicy albo inni potępieńcy podobni do nas? Może nawet duchy… Oby to były duchy, duchy mają niewielką szansę, żeby skrzywdzić żywego. Korytarz ciągnął się w nieskończoność, rozdzielał na kolejne odnogi, zmieniał w labirynt. Dusty współczuł tym, którzy pracowali tutaj na co dzień. Na ich miejscu szybko wylądowałby w pokoju bez klamek, żeby przez resztę życia ćpać prochy, rozwiązywać krzyżówki i wmawiać pielęgniarkom, że w poprzednim wcieleniu był Spartakusem.

Gdy w pewnym momencie usłyszał hałas, poczuł ulgę. Przeczucia zmieniły się w fakty, a z faktami można było walczyć na różne sposoby, na przykład za pomocą pięści. Strange zatrzymał się, przycisnął do siebie Crossa i zatkał mu gębę, żeby nie narobił krzyku – tylko tego by brakowało, żeby ich zdekonspirował przed czasem! – natomiast Dusty zacisnął palce na rękojeści pistoletu. Tamci nie kryli się zbytnio. Już po chwili dało się rozróżnić nie tylko ich głosy (Dusty naliczył co najmniej pięć osób, każdym razie tyle się odzywało), ale i zrozumieć sens poszczególnych słów i zdań.

– To nie będzie takie proste – zauważył facet, mówiący z wyraźnym, irlandzkim akcentem. – Zdążyli się już przygotować. Co z tego, że przebijemy się do drugiego budynku, skoro tam utkniemy? To pułapka.

– A co, wolałbyś zostać w celi i czekać na zmiłowanie? – zakpił ktoś inny. Głos miał młodszy, ale zachrypnięty, jakby jego właściciel cierpiał na permanentne zapalenie krtani. – To ja już wolę próbować.

– Może i racja.

– Masz coś do stracenia, Ryan? No właśnie. Nie masz. Drugiego dożywocia ci nie wlepią.

– Ale mogą powiesić.

– Daj spokój – rozległ się śmiech. – Takie „przyjemności” zarezerwowano dla śmierciożerców, a ty, mój przyjacielu, jesteś zwyczajnym bandytą.

Tamci byli niedaleko, zapewne w sąsiednim korytarzu, który także prowadził do przesmyku. Od Dusty’ego i Strange’a dzieliła ich tylko ściana, w dodatku niezbyt gruba, bo postawiona całkiem niedawno z resztek materiałów, które ostały się po remoncie. Słychać było przez nią każdy szelest, stukot butów na posadzce, nie wspominając już o rozmowach! Znam skądś ten głos, przemknęło Dusty’emu przez głowę, do diabła, słyszałem go już kiedyś, tylko w jakich okoliczności? Tak samo zachrypnięty, chociaż jeszcze młodszy, niemal chłopięcy. Niejasno kojarzyło mu się lato sprzed wojny, wyjątkowo upalne i cuchnące gnijącymi odpadkami, a także fucha z rozładowywaniem skrzynek, którą naraił mu stary O’Reily, ale pewny nie był, bo w międzyczasie tyle się wydarzyło, że pamięć zaczynała płatać mu figle. Mimo to, dał Strange’owi znak, że zamierza wyjść obcym naprzeciw. Pojebało cię, odparł Leo bezgłośnie, ale jednocześnie wzruszył ramionami. Tak naprawdę i tak nie mieli wyboru – skoro zarówno tamci, jak i oni, kierowali się w stronę przesmyku, było pewne, że ich drogi prędzej czy później będą musiały się przeciąć.

Przywitały go lufy skierowane w jego stronę. I jeden nóż, bardzo długi i ostry, który przypominał szpadę, pamiątkę po prapradziadku, wiszącą nad czyimś kominkiem.

Dusty wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu.

– Odłóż tę brzytwę, O’Reily! Starych kumpli zamierzasz kroić?

Wystarczył jeden rzut oka, żeby wspomnienia wróciły na właściwe miejsca. Miał wcześniej rację: to było przed wojną, fucha ze skrzynkami, stary O’Reily płacił jak sknera, ale przynajmniej w terminie, no i wszystkich pracowników traktował tak samo. Włącznie ze swoim synem, wtedy nastolatkiem, chudym jak strach na wróble i wyszczekanym jak „papuga”. Miał na imię James. Jim, Jimmy O’Reily, i wyglądał tak, jakby w jego żyłach płynęła kapka żółtej krwi, bo oczy miał lekko skośne i czarne jak węgielki. Połyskiwała w nich zawziętość i ponadprzeciętna inteligencja. Która, jak widać, nie przyniosła mu szczęścia, bo zamiast na szczyty biznesu (miał smykałkę do handlu), zaprowadziła go prosto do najgorszego pudła na Wyspach.

Nie miał już nastu lat, ale niewiele się zmienił od tamtej pory: dalej był chudy, żylasty, bez grama zbędnego tłuszczu pod skórą. Kiedyś nosił długie włosy, teraz, jak wszyscy więźniowie, był ogolony na łyso, a od prawej brwi aż po czubek czaszki ciągnął się wydziergany przez tatuażystę szlaczek z misternie splecionych linii. Co oznaczyły, trudno powiedzieć, być może były tylko ozdobą. Ale jeśli taki był zamiar Jima, to spalił na panewce, bo zamiast dodać mu seksapilu, oszpecał go jeszcze bardziej, a chłopak nawet za młodu nie grzeszył urodą. Był brzydki jak jego ojciec i tak samo uparty. Teraz, po latach, podobieństwo do starego O’Reily’ego uwidoczniło się w jego rysach jeszcze bardziej.

Poza Jimem, było ich jeszcze czterech, czyli Dusty nie pomylił się w swoich rachubach. Wyglądali na motocyklistów, co w sumie nie dziwiło, bo O’Reily od zawsze „flirtował” z gangiem Czerwonych Sów – widocznie jego syn poszedł jeszcze dalej i założył skórzaną kurtkę. To by wyjaśniało, dlaczego trafił do Azkabanu. Z tego, co Dusty pamiętał, całkiem niedawno aurorzy przeprowadzili obławę, podczas której aresztowano niemal wszystkich ważnych członków gangu, włącznie z prezesem.

– Lipmann? – W oczach Jimmy’ego błysnęło zrozumienie. – Ciebie też przymknęli? A to ci dopiero historia!

Opuścił ostrze. Dzięki ci, Boże kurew i złoczyńców!, pomyślał Dusty z wdzięcznością, bo – musiał to przyznać – na widok wycelowanych w siebie pukawek spocił się jak mysz. To byłaby idiotyczna śmierć: uciec z celi tylko po to, żeby dać się zastrzelić dawnym sprzymierzeńcom.

Schował pistolet i w kilku susach pokonał odległość, dzielącą go od Irlandczyka. Padli sobie w ramiona.

– Prędzej bym się śmierci spodziewał, niż ciebie – oznajmił Jimmy, poklepując Dusty’ego po plecach. Pozostali przyglądali się temu sceptycznie, jakby spodziewali się jakiegoś podstępu, szczególnie Szczerbaty Willy (jego Dusty też rozpoznawał, bo była to w półświatku charakterystyczna figura) wyglądał na niepocieszonego, że odmówiono mu przyjemności strzelania do celu. A ponieważ w tym momencie z cienia wyłonił się Strange razem z Crossem, lufy skierowały się prosto na nich. – Ej, ej, panowie, bez takich! – O’Reily ostudził swoich ludzi. – Zostawmy amunicję na trudniejsze czasy! Powiedz mi, Lipmann, jakim cudem nie dotarła do mnie wieść, że mieszkamy w tym samym hotelu? Na dołku cię trzymali przez cały czas, czy co?

– Gorzej – odparł Dusty. – W Nibylandii.

Irlandczyk odsunął się nagle, jakby postanowił przyjrzeć mu się z innej perspektywy. Gwizdnął cicho, przez zęby.

– No, no, czyli plotki nie kłamały – mruknął z podziwem podszytym ironią. – Bawiłeś się w żołnierzyka. I, jak widzę, źle obstawiłeś strony.

– Tak to już bywa w tym fachu. – Dusty wzruszył ramionami. – Zresztą tobie też nie poszło za dobrze. Tamten rudy, to Leo Strange – przedstawił kumpla, który skinął głową, ale całe szczęście nie włączył się do rozmowy. Dusty modlił się w duchu, żeby ten stan rzeczy potrwał jak najdłużej. – A tamtego lowelasika chyba poznajesz…

– Niech mnie kule biją! – O’Reily pokręcił głową. – Jesteś człowiekiem pełnym niespodzianek, Dusty Lipmannie! Kogo jeszcze wyciągniesz z rękawa? Może samego naczelnika Hawkinsa, niech będzie potępiona jego czarna dusza?

Dusty parsknął.

– Jestem zabójcą, Jimmy, a nie cudotwórcą. Za wiele ode mnie nie wymagaj.

Oprócz Willy’ego, reszta ekipy też nie przedstawiała się najgorzej: Rob, znany „kuchmistrz” od pichcenia dragów, Piękna Jane (noszący tę ksywę chłopak, miał tak paskudną gębę, że nawet Jimmy uchodziłby przy nim za filmowego amanta), no i przede wszystkim Poeta, na wpół legendarny, siwy jak gołąbek trzydziestolatek, który strzelał, recytując wiersze, albo, inaczej rzecz ujmując, recytował wiersze podczas strzelania. Co ciekawe, talent miał i do jednego, i do drugiego. Swego czasu wydał nawet tomik wierszy, który otrzymał niezłe noty od recenzentów z „Wiadomości Literackich”, którzy udawali, że o drugim zatrudnieniu pismaka nie mają zielonego pojęcia.

Dusty nie orientował się za dobrze w hierarchii Czerwonych Sów, ale nie uszedł jego uwagi respekt, z jakim pozostali zwracają się do Jimmy’ego, chociaż ten wyglądał przy nich jak przedszkolak w towarzystwie mięśniaków z boiska. Czyżby młody w tak krótkim czasie awansował na prezesa gangu? Musiał mu pomóc przypadek albo wojna. Wojna sprzyja ludziom, którzy marzą o błyskawicznej karierze, chociaż jest sprzymierzeńcem kapryśnym jak suka w rui. Równie chętnie wywyższa frajerów, co spycha ich w przepaść.

Wszyscy zgodzili się co do jednego: jedynym sensownym planem w tej sytuacji, była próba przebicia się do biurowca. Co ich tam czekało, trudno powiedzieć, ale na pewno mieli więcej szans na przetrwanie niż tutaj, w samym środku cyklonu, gdzie w każdej chwili mogli wpaść na dementorzy lub konkurencyjną bandę więźniów. Skoro oni zdołali wydostać się z cel, zapewne zrobili to też inni, a zarówno Czerwone Sowy, jak i Dusty ze Strange’em, dostatecznie długo żyli w slumsach magicznego Londynu, żeby narobić sobie tyluż przyjaciół, co i śmiertelnych wrogów.

– Bez obrazy, panowie – powiedział Jimmy w pewnym momencie – ale cieszę się, że Nibylandia została spacyfikowana, przynajmniej jeden problem mamy z głowy. Tylko co z tym twoim kumplem… jak mu tam było… – spojrzał na Dusty’ego pytająco.

– Milan.

– Właśnie, Milan. Mówiłeś, że zdołał się przedrzeć?

Irlandczyk trafił w czuły punkt. Kwestia zaginionego przyjaciela nie dawała Dusty’emu spokoju, szczególnie, że obiecał mu kiedyś, że będzie jego cieniem, otrzymując w zamian to samo zapewnienie. Nie zostawia się na pastwę losu towarzyszy z oddziału. Nawet, jeśli oddział formalnie już nie istnieje, a jego dowódca leży w trumnie, przeżarty przez trutkę, którą sam sobie zaaplikował.

– Ano zdołał – mruknął w końcu – ale co zrobił później, nie mam pojęcia. Zawsze był niezły w wychodzeniu z sytuacji beznadziejnych, więc może teraz też mu się uda. W każdym razie żył jeszcze, jak wysiadła bariera, więc… – Ugryzł się w język. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, wymienione ze Strange’em, żeby Dusty zrezygnował z kontynuowania tego tematu. – Więc mam nadzieję, że jakoś sobie poradzi – dokończył niezbyt fortunnie. – Idziemy?

Jimmy zmrużył i tak już wąskie ślepia. Zapewne nie ufał im mniej więcej w tym samym stopniu, co oni jemu, ale musiał dojść do wniosku, że razem mają większą szansę, żeby ujść z życiem z tej awantury, szczególnie z atutem w postaci wicenaczelnika Maurycego Crossa, którego mogli wykorzystać w stosownej chwili. Na przykład po to, żeby wymienić go za wolność albo chociaż butelkę dobrej siwuchy,

– Idziemy. – Szef Czerwonych Sów kilka razy machnął swoją absurdalną szabelką, przez co drobiny kurzu podniosły się z ziemi i zawirowały w powietrzu. A potem opadły z powrotem. – Tylko ostrożnie! Przesmyk na pewno jest pilnowany, więc przygotujcie się na to, że trzeba będzie przebijać się siłą.

*

Strange zawsze wolał magię od kul, natomiast Dusty czuł się zdecydowanie lepiej, gdy trzymał w rękach zwyczajny pistolet… a jeszcze lepiej karabin, taki z niezłym kopem i bajerami. Nigdy nie przyznał tego głośno (no dobrze, może mówił o tym raz po pijaku), ale tak naprawdę bycie magiem, magia jako taka, nie była mu wcale potrzebna do szczęścia i równie dobrze mógłby się obyć bez niej. Tak przynajmniej sądził. Postawiłby każde pieniądze na to, że gdyby urodził się w niemagicznej rodzinie – ojciec pracownik zakładów mięsnych, matka rodząca kolejne dzieci i dorabiająca sprzątaniem po domach – jego życie wyglądałoby dokładnie tak samo, jak to, które wiódł u boku kumpli z oddziału Dołohowa. Co najwyżej skończyłby po prostu w innym więzieniu.

Teraz strzelił niemal bez celowania i zaraz odskoczył, unikając trafienia. Miejsca było mało, chociaż i tak więcej niż w cholernym korytarzu, w którym tamci ich zaskoczyli – tam trzeba było uważać, żeby nie dostać od swoich! Poeta oberwał w plecy i padł niemal od razu, podobnie jak Rob-kucharz. Dusty o mało ich nie podeptał. Potem było kilka trudnych kroków, jak w drodze przez piekło, aż wreszcie wypadli na coś w rodzaju przedsionka, który zwężał się potem w przesmyk, prowadzący do drugiej części budynku. Tam czekało ich huczne powitanie.

Ból przypominał ten od oparzenia – kula przeleciała Dusty’emu nad ramieniem, zdzierając kawałek skóry. Maurycy Cross siedział pod ścianą, obejmując głowę rękoma i już nie próbował krzyczeć, żeby przestali, na litość boską, że to przecież on, wicenaczelnik, jak możecie strzelać do własnego szefa? Teraz po prostu usiłował zniknąć. Wtopić się w ścianę. Rozpłynąć w powietrzu. To, że nikt go jeszcze, przez pomyłkę, nie kropnął, graniczyło z cudem albo źle świadczyło o umiejętnościach strzeleckich oddziału, który bronił przesmyku przed wtargnięciem wroga. Albo Cross miał po prostu kurewskie szczęście.

To nie byli dementorzy: raz, że wyglądali mniej groźnie, a dwa, mundury mieli inne, ciemnoszare łachy służb pomocniczych, bez żadnych dystynkcji z wyjątkiem srebrnego „P” wyszytego na piersi. I chyba właśnie to ocaliło Czerwone Sowy i ich sprzymierzeńców – brak doświadczenia strażników. Gdyby wpadli na dementorów, potyczka skończyłaby się inaczej, szybko i brutalnie, a oni nie zdążyliby nawet wypalić i już leżeliby martwi na ziemi. Ale dementorów skierowano gdzie indziej. Dlaczego? Dusty nie wiedział, i, prawdę powiedziawszy, miał to w dupie, chociaż na miejscu szefa tej operacji plułby sobie w brodę, bo takie rozmieszczenie sił było kompletną głupotą.

Kolejny świst rozległ się blisko, zbyt blisko, przy samym uchu Dusty’ego. Pojedyncze dźwięki zlały się w szum, a potem – nagle – wszystko umilkło, jakby stłumione watą. Głuchnę, pomyślał Dusty z nagłą paniką, co nie przeszkodziło mu strzelić po raz kolejny i trafić jednego z tamtych prosto w szyję, cholera, kompletnie nic nie słyszę!

Siły, w tej chwili, były już wyrównane: tamtych siedmiu, ich pięciu, nie licząc Crossa, no i Roba i Poety, którzy wypadli z gry na samym początku. Strange, nawet bez magii, walczył za trzech, posługując się wyłącznie nożem – poruszał się przy tym tak błyskawicznie, tak cicho, że gdyby nie bariera, można by pomyśleć, że wspomagają go czary. Willy znokautował kolejnego strażnika i od razu pobiegł do przodu. Z nich wszystkich dotarł najbliżej przejścia, ale utknął w martwym punkcie. Zaatakował go jakiś drągal, z pięściami jak bochny chleba. Trzeba mu pomóc, pomyślał Dusty, nadal walcząc z głuchotą. Zagryzł wargi, otarł pot z czoła, podniósł pistolet… i znów musiał odskoczyć, bo snajper posyłał w niego całą serię. Cholera. Willy oberwał w nos, zachwiał się, ale jakoś wrócił do równowagi. Nie miał może tak dobrej techniki, jak tamten, ale za to praktykę niezgorszą – jak wiadomo nie istnieją lepsze treningi od ulicznych bójek. No dobrze, spokojnie, Dusty opanował drżenie rąk, a zęby obnażył niemal do dziąseł, zupełnie jak pies, który ostrzega, że za chwilę rzuci się intruzowi do gardła. Weź go ode mnie, Jimmy, poprosił w myślach, obserwując Irlandczyka, który zmagał się właśnie ze strażnikiem, dokładnie na linii strzału. O tak, dokładnie tak, jeszcze parę kroków… jeszcze…

Wiedział, że trafi, jeszcze zanim wystrzelił.

Przeciwnik Szczerbatego Willa zwalił się jak kłoda, aż zadudniło. W tym momencie O’Reily dobił swojego, a Strange niemal poszybował w kierunku chłopaka, który usiłował załadować broń (bez powodzenia, bo ręce latały mu jak w delirce). Leo wbił mu nóż w bebechy, przekręcił, tamtemu krew puściła się z gardła, tak, że rzygnął nią na odległość. Zostało czterech, przemknęło Dusty’emu przez głowę, czterech, ale jeśli zaraz z nimi nie skończymy, pojawią się kolejni, a wtedy koniec z nami, nie damy rady pokonać całej, pieprzonej armii!

Jimmy pomyślał chyba o tym samym, bo krzyknął: – Dawaj! – wskazując Dusty’emu kolejny cel. Palec instynktownie poszukał cyngla. W tym samym momencie Piękna Jane (facet miał na imię Mike, ale nawet on zdawał się o tym nie pamiętać), jęknął i zatoczył się na ścianę, dociskając dłoń do prawego boku. Nóż, który go zranił, uderzył o ziemię. Niech to szlag! Upadł na kolana, rękami podtrzymując tułów. Jeszcze dychał. Ci strażnicy, którzy przeżyli, byli ostrożni, ale było ich niewielu, a broń palna ma to do siebie, że potrzebuje „paliwa”, a oni zaczynali ciągnąć na resztkach. Kończmy, dudniło pod czaszką Dusty’ego, gdy celował po raz ostatni – umiał liczyć na tyle dobrze, że wiedział, ile kul mu jeszcze zostało – kończmy i spadajmy, nie ma czasu na takie pieprzenie!

Tym razem spudłował o cal, ale Strange naprawił jego błąd i skręcił strażnikowi kark. Will był już przy przejściu i wołał, żeby ktoś, na litość, pomógł Pięknej Jane, bo sam sobie nie poradzi – słysząc to, Jimmy cofnął się i podniósł chłopaka do pionu, niespecjalnie dbając o jego komfort. Razem dotarli do drzwi. Dusty odrzucił niezdatny już do niczego pistolet i szarpnął Maurycego Crossa, żeby zmusić go do wysiłku:

– Rusz się, dupku! – warknął na niego. – Nic tu po nas! Słyszysz?

Tamten nie kontaktował, strach pomieszał mu w głowie. Dusty znowu musiał zarzucić go sobie na plecy.

– Lipmann! – Lewe ucho nadal było niezdatne do użytku, ale prawe zaczynało wyłapywać poszczególne dźwięki, zwłaszcza te głośne. – Liiiipmaaaaan!

Jimmy przekazał Jane Willowi, który razem z tamtym zniknął w przesmyku (był to po prostu korytarz, coś jakby rura, łącząca cienkim pasmem starą i nową część budynku), a potem odwrócił się w kierunku Dusty’ego. Na jego twarzy odmalował się może nie tyle strach, co zaskoczenie. Gestykulacja, którą się posługiwał, stała się nagle o wiele gwałtowniejsza i bardziej chaotyczna.

Co on tam zauważył, przemknęło Dusty’emu przez głowę, za moimi plecami? Że taki się z niego zrobił dyrygent?

– Liiipmaaaaan!

– Przecież słyszę – mruknął na głos, z trudem torując sobie drogę między ciałami zabitych i rannych. – Nie umiem latać, do cholery!

Cross ważył teraz o wiele więcej, niż na początku… albo też, co było bardziej prawdopodobne, to Dusty zaczynał tracić siły. Walka, ucieczka, znowu walka, utrata krwi – nie był już nastolatkiem, żeby takie rzeczy nie miały na niego wpływu. Kolana odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa, śliskie od potu dłonie z trudem utrzymywały ciężar na właściwym miejscu. Gdzieś z tyłu, od strony korytarza, którym tu dotarli, narastał hałas. Pewnie dementorzy odkryli, że niedaleko przesmyku dzieje się coś niedobrego, i pewnie dlatego Jimmy O’Reily wyglądał tak, jakby obserwował ucieczkę antylopy przed stadem drapieżców. Żywcem mnie nie wezmą, Dusty zacisnął zęby i przyspieszył kroku, walcząc z własnymi płucami, które gwałtownie domagały się odpoczynku.

Zdążył jeszcze zarejestrować ruch, a potem dotarła do niego fala bólu. Nie panując nad ciałem, poleciał naprzód, wprost w objęcia Jimmy’ego, który zrobił dwie rzeczy jednocześnie: podtrzymał go i trzasnął drzwiami, oddzielając przesmyk od reszty pomieszczenia. Maurycy Cross, półprzytomny ze strachu, rąbnął o ziemię i zastygł w pozycji płodowej. Dusty miał wrażenie, że za moment rozpadnie się na kawałki.

Coś uderzyło w drzwi. Mocno. Na tyle mocno, że posypały się drzazgi, ale za słabo, żeby naruszyć zamek.

– Otwierać! – krzyknął ktoś, przywykły do tego, by inni wypełniali jego rozkazy. – Otwierać te cholerne drzwi!

Dusty sięgnął lewą ręką do pleców, niewiele powyżej pośladków, i drgnął, przestraszony. Palce miał całe we krwi. Zrobiło mu się słabo. Słabość rozlewała się z góry na dół, od głowy aż po palce u nóg, i byłaby go powaliła, gdyby nie Jimmy, który – chociaż chudy jak szczapa – był na tyle silny, żeby pełnić rolę stabilnej podpory.

– Co jest? – Z mroku korytarza wyłonił się Strange. – Ocipieliście do reszty? Musimy spadać… – otaksował wzrokiem całą scenę, w mgnieniu oka pojmując jej znaczenie. – Może chodzić? – zwrócił się do Jimmy’ego – Nie wygląda to dobrze.

– Jeszcze nie umarłem. – Dusty nienawidził, gdy mówiono o nim, przy nim, jakby nie był zdolny do wyrażenia własnej opinii. – I tak, mogę chodzić. Jak najbardziej…

Wbrew własnym słowom, o mało nie upadł. Teraz podtrzymywali go już we dwóch: Jimmy z lewej, a Leo z drugiej strony, więc zawisł na nich jak zdechlak, modląc się przy tym, żeby chwila słabości trwała jak najkrócej. 

W drzwi gruchnęło coś cięższego, niż ludzkie pięści. Zapewne jakiś taran. Drzwi wytrzymały i tym razem, ale nie było co się łudzić – katastrofa wisiała na włosku. Szczególnie, że w przerwie między uderzeniami, ktoś zaczął gmerać przy zamku, a sądząc z tego, w jaki sposób się do tego zabrał, miał do tego taką smykałkę, jak Rita Dogajeva z bandy Dołohowa. Czyli, niestety, dużą.

– Dobra. – Jimmy zmarszczył brwi. – Ty bierz Crossa, ja pomogę Dusty’emu. Pozostali są już za daleko, żeby ich tutaj ściągać, zresztą po co ich narażać? – Strange niechętnie pokiwał głową. – Po drugiej stronie jest stal, nie drewno. Jak tam dotrzemy, prędzej sobie głowy rozbiją, niż nas dopadną.

– Nie ma z nami naszego fachowca – zauważył Leo, który także pomyślał o Ricie. Nic dziwnego, była z nich wszystkich najlepszą i najbardziej doświadczoną złodziejką. Z takimi drzwiczkami, jak te tutaj, uporałaby się raz dwa, nawet się przy tym nie pocąc! – A trzeba jeszcze stąd wyjść.

– Nie bój nic, Piękna Jane otworzy każdy zamek – uspokoił go Jimmy.

– Nawet ranny?

– Nawet zalany w trupa.

Nie mieli wyjścia, musieli mu uwierzyć na słowo. Dusty ledwo się ruszał – tak naprawdę Jimmy bardziej go ciągnął, niż prowadził, co nie było takie proste, bo nie należeli do tych samych kategorii wagowych. Gdyby nie to, że Szczerbatego Willy’ego coś tknęło i zawrócił, żeby sprawdzić, co z pozostałymi, zapewne w życiu nie dotarliby do końca przesmyku, nie wspominając już o tym, żeby się stamtąd wydostać.

Jimmy miał rację, Jane radził sobie z otwieraniem zamków nie gorzej niż Rita i tajemniczy dementor z obławy. Natomiast w ich zamykaniu – zapychaniu, blokowaniu, unicestwianiu na wieki wieków – był prawdziwym mistrzem i aż dziw, że nie zarabiał fortuny, pracując w jakiejś firmie, produkującej sejfy.

– Bum! – powiedział, kończąc robotę. Był ranny, tak jak i Dusty, ale los, czy raczej ostrze noża, obeszło się z nim łaskawiej. W każdym razie wyglądał dość rześko, jak na kogoś, kto przed chwilą o mały włos nie wykrwawił się na ziemi jak wieprzek w ubojni. – Tylko dotkną drzwi, a im rękę ujebie. Na jakiś czas mamy ich z głowy. Ale wiecie… – znacząco zawiesił głos. – To tylko jeden, mały łącznik, którym pańcie z biura wędrują, żeby podglądać więźniów na spacerniaku. Dróg stamtąd-tutaj jest o wiele więcej.

– Wiemy – odparł Jimmy, bynajmniej tym nie zrażony. – Ale skoro samych łączników jest kilka, to znaczy, że wyjść z budynku też nie brakuje. Może znajdziemy jakieś, którego nie obstawili, tak, jak powinni. Mam rację?

Popatrzyli na siebie trochę kpiąco, a trochę z nadzieją. Trzej motocykliści z Gangu Czerwonych Sów: Jimmy O’Reily, Szczerbaty Willy i Piękna Jane, a także oni dwaj: najlepszy mag w całym Londynie, aktualnie pozbawiony magii, i człowiek od brudnej roboty, poharatany tak, że tylko cudem odłamki nie oderwały mu dupy. Rozsądek podpowiadał, że nie mają szans, i że zapewne zginą podczas próby ucieczki, ale oni już dawno nauczyli się, że rozsądek nie ma w takich sytuacjach nic do rzeczy. Liczył się tylko przypadek. I to, czy będą na tyle szaleni, żeby skurwiela wyruchać.

– Masz – odparł Leo Strange po chwili milczenia.

– Masz – zgodzili się pozostali, włącznie z Dustym Lipmannem, i już po chwili pochylali się wspólnie nad mapą, żeby opracować najmniej karkołomną drogę ucieczki.

**Severus Snape**

– Nie jestem Antonem Dołohowem, Moody – powiedział i niemal od razu doczekał się reakcji zwrotnej.

Głowa odskoczyła w tył, uderzając o ścianę. Zabolało. Snape czuł, że krew cieknie mu po policzkach, ale nie mógł jej wytrzeć, bo ręce miał związane z tyłu i przytwierdzone do krzesła. Po paru godzinach zaczynały mu drętwieć mięśnie.

– Tak się składa, że doskonale wiem, kim jesteś, Snape. Ścierwem.

– W takim razie dlaczego nie aresztowałeś mnie wcześniej? Dlaczego nie postawiłeś mnie przed sądem jak pozostałych?

Sytuacja zakrawała na obłęd. Znajdowali się w więzieniu, które od jakiegoś czasu przestało spełniać swoją funkcję, zmieniając się w pole bitwy, gdzie bandy więźniów i grupki strażników usiłowały pozabijać się nawzajem w jak najpaskudniejszy sposób. Raz po raz, w głębi budynku rozlegały się wybuchy, wystrzały lub po prostu wrzaski. Oni natomiast, komendant aurorów, który chyba sam nie wiedział, o co mu chodzi, i były śmierciożerca, zamiast spróbować wydostać się z matni, bawili się w policjantów i złodziei w jednym z pustych, zimnych i ciemnych pokojów przesłuchań. Trwało to już bardzo długo i nie przynosiło żadnych wymiernych efektów. No, może poza coraz bardziej posiniaczoną twarzą Snape’a i coraz bardziej bełkotliwą wymową Moody’ego, który raz po raz popijał z piersiówki coś, co z pewnością nie było sokiem z winogron. Już z daleka cuchnął gorzałą. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, pomyślał Snape z ironią, to obaj tu przez niego zginiemy: on, bo będzie zbyt pijany, żeby się bronić, a ja, bo niezależnie od poziomu pijaństwa, Alastor Moody jest niezły w wiązaniu marynarskich węzłów. Tak, jakby nic innego w życiu nie robił, tylko żeglował po cholernym morzu!

Poza tym, pomijając już wszystko inne, Snape odniósł wrażenie, że jego główną zbrodnią, zdaniem Moody’ego, wcale nie jest śmierciożercza przeszłość. Otóż nie! Jego wina polegała na tym, że nie nazywał się Anton Dołohow.

– Czego ode mnie chcesz? – zapytał chrapliwie, gdy minęły zawroty głowy. Przednie zęby ewidentnie się ruszały, a krew spływała do gardła, wzmagając mdłości. – Co jeszcze mam ci powiedzieć, Moody, żebyś dał mi spokój? Wiesz, ile razy mnie przesłuchiwano? Ile razy zadawano te same pytania? Naprawdę chcesz, żebym zaczął szyć jakąś bajeczkę wyssaną z palca, czy sprawia ci radość samo patrzenie, jak zalewam się juchą?

Był pewien, że znowu oberwie, ale tym razem Moody nawet do niego nie podszedł. Dopiero po chwili przysunął sobie drugie krzesło – czy raczej rybacki stołek bez żadnego oparcia – i usiadł na nim, tak, żeby mieć na oku zarówno drzwi do pokoju, jak i swojego jeńca.

– Jeżeli mnie nie rozwiążesz, to w razie ataku, będziesz musiał radzić sobie sam – dodał jeszcze Snape, obserwując spod zmarszczonych brwi, jak komendant aurorów znowu wyciąga flaszkę. Była już prawie pusta. – A nie wiem, jak niby zamierzasz rozprawić się z bandą kryminalistów w pojedynkę. Bez magii.

– Miejmy więc nadzieję, że nikt z tych jełopów nie wpadnie na pomysł, żeby tu przyleźć – odparł Moody i przysunął się razem z krzesłem jeszcze bliżej. Teraz stykali się ze Snape’em kolanami. Nie była to zbyt komfortowa pozycja. – Wróćmy do naszej rozmowy.

– Kurwa, Moody, naprawdę zamierzasz to ciągnąć?

– Tak długo, jak będzie trzeba.

Pytał o różne rzeczy, te same, o które pytali Snape’a inni funkcjonariusze, ale w przeciwieństwie do nich, interesował się głównie Dołohow i jego machlojkami. Ten człowiek ma obsesję, myślał Snape, usiłując przypomnieć sobie cokolwiek, co zadowoliłoby generała: jakieś epizody, zasłyszane plotki, spotkania, w których obaj z Dołohowem brali udział. Pominął tylko, z pełną premedytacją, aferę z Lefajami, bo musiałby wplątać we wszystko Igora, czego robić nie zamierzał. Jak zwykle miałeś rację, pomyślał w pewnym momencie, chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę, że Igor go nie usłyszy, nie tutaj, za barierą. Nie powinienem pchać się na tę cholerną egzekucję. Po co mi to było potrzebne? Dlaczego w ogóle tam pojechałem?

Myślał, że coś poczuje, widząc dawnych kumpli, czy raczej dowódców, z pętlami na szyjach – może ulgę, może smutek, a może tylko wstyd, że nie stoi tam razem z nimi – ale nie poczuł niczego. Tak, jakby szklana ściana oddzielała nie tylko skazańców od widowni, ale też przeszłość od teraźniejszości i emocje od ich źródła. Żywy nigdy nie zrozumie tych, którzy właśnie stoją nad grobem, nawet, jeśli niedawno należeli do jednej drużyny. Snape szybko zrozumiał, że stracił tylko czas. Niestety, gdy chciał naprawić swój błąd i wrócić do bazy Amerykanów, natknął się na Moody’ego, który wkopał ich obu w takie gówno, że tylko cud mógł im teraz ocalić tyłki.

Z zamyślenia wyrwało go ostre szarpnięcia.

– Nie skupiasz się.

– Bo zadajesz niewłaściwe pytania – odparował Snape, marząc, żeby ten absurd wreszcie się skończył. – Zastanawiałeś się, co zrobi minister? W związku z buntem w więzieniu?

Jedyne oko Moody’ego było przekrwione, ale przytomne, co świadczyło o tym, że generał nie popadł jeszcze w zupełne szaleństwo. Nie miał też przy sobie aż tyle wódki, żeby się upić.

– Wezwie wojsko i rozpirzy budę w pizdu – odparł po chwili. – A ci, którzy tę jatkę zaczęli, pożałują, że matka ich nie wyskrobała, gdy miała jeszcze okazję. A co?

Snape pokręcił głową.

– Mylisz się, Moody. Tak się składa, że swego czasu – Nie dodał: za rządów Riddle’a – interesowałem się trochę Azkabanem, a raczej procedurami zabezpieczającymi… z czystej ciekawości, rzecz jasna.

To nie była do końca prawda. Riddle od początku planował zdobyć kontrolę nad więzieniem, ale nigdy mu się nie udało, chociaż w pewnym momencie wszyscy sądzili, że dementorzy przejdą – lub już przeszli – na jego stronę. To było wtedy, gdy w Azkabanie powstał związek zawodowy. Szybko okazało się jednak, że jakkolwiek dementorzy nie darzą „legalnych władz” zbytnią estymą, nie oznacza to bynajmniej, że radośnie i w podskokach wpadną w objęcia wojskowej junty. Rozmowy zostały wstrzymane, a wszelki kontakt ucięty, jeszcze zanim pertraktacje osiągnęły zadowalający poziom. Mimo to, w sztabie Riddle’a nadal zbierano informacje na temat Azkabanu. A konkretniej: robili to oni dwaj, Igor Karkarow i Severus Snape, w zaciszu swojego laboratorium.

– Och, rzecz jasna. – Głos Moody’ego ociekał jadem.

– I wiesz, czego się ciekawego dowiedziałem? – kontynuował Snape, nie zrażony tą reakcją. – Barierę antymagiczną można wyłączyć tylko wtedy, gdy trzech wybranych urzędników państwowych, w tym samym czasie przekręci klucz w zamku. Zamku, dodajmy, który jest częścią urządzenia, znajdującego się w ministerstwie. Wiedziałeś o tym, Moody? – uniósł brwi. – Bo ja nie. Nie zdawałem sobie też sprawy, że jeden raz w historii, rozważano całkowite unicestwienie Azkabanu.

– Doprawdy?

– Ano tak. Za czasów Henryka VIII. Rada zadecydowała, żeby ze względu na bezpieczeństwo miasta, zlikwidować więzienie, czy raczej, żeby wraz z zawartością wystrzelić je w niebyt. Całe szczęście, Thomas Cromwell, królewski sekretarz, wyperswadował pozostałym ten wątpliwy pomysł…

Moody skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

– Co to ma być, Snape, krótka powtórka z historii Anglii?

– Nie. – W głosie Snape’a zabrzmiała twarda nuta. – Krótkie ostrzeżenie, że za chwilę może nas trafić szlag, i to całkiem dosłownie. Naprawdę masz ochotę siedzieć tutaj, w tym cuchnącym grajdole, w momencie, gdy Minchum z pozostałymi zdecydują się nacisnąć przycisk?

Spróbował się wyprostować, ale szybko zrezygnował, bo sznury trzymały zbyt mocno. Moody przyglądał mu się tak, jakby zamierzał rozkroić go na żywca, żeby zbadać jego wnętrzności – Snape nie wątpił ani przez chwilę, że generał byłby do tego zdolny. Tylko po co? Po co miałby zastępować jednego wroga, drugim, skoro ten pierwszy, szczęśliwym zrządzeniem losu, od jakiego czasu gnił ziemi i nic nie wskazywało na to, że czeka go zmartwychwstanie? Nie jestem Antonem Dołohowem, powtórzył Snape, tym razem w myślach i na własny użytek, i nawet tak żałosny wrak człowieka, jak Moody, musi to w końcu przyjąć do wiadomości.

– Minchum nie ma jaj, żeby podjąć taką decyzję.

Początkowo sądził, że się przesłyszał.

– Co?

Moody parsknął.

– Słyszałeś, co powiedziałem: Minchum nie zlikwiduje Azkabanu. Musiałby wziąć na siebie odpowiedzialność za śmierć niewinnych ludzi, a tego nie zrobi na pewno. Prędzej fiuta sobie obetnie, nic zaryzykuję taką aferę!

– Decyzja nie zależy tylko od Minchuma – zauważył Snape.

– Nie – skrzywił się Moody. – Ale nie zmienia to faktu, że nadal trzeba wyłączyć barierę antymagiczną, żeby posłać budynek do diabła, a do tego celu potrzeba trzech kluczy… trzech, Snape – podkreślił. – Tak się składa, że też czytałem co nie co o Azkabanie. Wbrew temu, co o mnie mówią, potrafię jeszcze składać litery w sensowną całość.

– Imponujące – mruknął Snape, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać. – Zwłaszcza, że zostało ci tylko jedno oko.

Tym razem cios rozorał mu dziąsła do tego stopnia, że krew wezbrała w ustach i trzeba ją było wypluć. Razem z odłamkiem zęba. Pieprzony Moody i jego pieprzone metody śledcze! Gdyby nie to, że był bohaterem wojennym i swoje w życiu wycierpiał, już dawno wsadziliby go do ciupy albo zesłali na emeryturę, a tak, nikt, włącznie z ministrem Minchumem, nie miał pojęcia, co z tym fantem zrobić. Bardziej awansować nie można, a skazać za zbrodnie nie uchodzi. Tak naprawdę, dla polityków Alastor Moody stanowił nie lada zagwozdkę i gdyby tylko mogli, już dawna zaaranżowaliby jakiś wypadek, żeby pozbyć się starego gliniarza raz a dobrze.

Snape chciał zakląć, ale krew znowu wezbrała mu w ustach. Jak to wszystko się skończy, pomyślał, będę musiał zainwestować w sztuczną szczękę, bo nie starczy mi własnych zębów. Drgnął, myśląc, że Moody podchodzi, żeby uderzyć go raz jeszcze, ale on, nieoczekiwanie, przeciąż mu więzy na rękach. Snape na próbę zgiął i rozprostował palce. Wyglądało na to, że jeszcze funkcjonowały jak należy, chociaż „mrówki” biegały po nich w tę i z powrotem, jakby zamierzały pożreć ciało razem z kośćmi.

– No proszę. – Musiał wyglądać jak wampir: smugi krwi wokół ust, a do tego siniaki we wszystkich kolorach tęczy. Całe szczęście nigdzie w pobliżu nie było lustra. – Czyżbym cię przekonał?

Jeszcze dwa szybkie cięcia i Snape był wolny. Mógł wstać z krzesła, rzucić się na Moody’ego z pięściami, znokautować go i skopać do nieprzytomności. Mógł… teoretycznie, bo w praktyce z trudem utrzymał się na nogach, które odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa po pierwszym kroku.

– Idą tu – powiedział Moody. 

Tak, teraz Snape też to usłyszał: kroki na schodach, szmer rozmowy, ciche pogwizdywanie. Zbliżało się kilku mężczyzn, ale trudno było określić, czy to strażnicy, czy więźniowie – a zresztą, w gruncie rzeczy, niezależnie od tożsamości, uzbrojona banda stanowiła dla Moody’ego i Snape’a duże zagrożenie. Jeden był aurorem na terenie dementorów, drugi śmierciożercą, który uniknął kary. Już samo to sprawiało, że istniało duże prawdopodobieństwo, że ten, kto nadchodził, zamiast słuchać wyjaśnień, od razu zacznie strzelać.

Chyba, że ominie ich kryjówkę i pójdzie dalej swoją drogą.

Wzdłuż korytarza znajdowały się wyłącznie pokoje przesłuchań, bliźniaczo do siebie podobne klitki, w których mieściło się parę krzeseł i stół, a w niektórych także prycza, ogołocona z koca i wszelkiej pościeli. Gdy tu przyszli, wszystkie drzwi były pootwierane na oścież. Moody zamknął tylko jedne – te prowadzące do pokoju, w którym siedzieli – dlatego teraz pchnął je szybko, żeby nie odstawały od reszty i nie zwracały na siebie uwagi intruzów. Światło paliło się tylko nad stołem: mały płomyczek latarki, aktualnie na tyle słaby, że wystarczyło odejść parę kroków, a tonęło się w niemal zupełnych ciemnościach. Będzie dobrze, jeśli nie spostrzegli światła, pomyślał Snape, może nie wpadną na to, żeby przeszukiwać pokoje jeden po drugim. Może uznają po prostu, że nikogo tu nie ma.

Starali się zachowywać tak cicho, jak tylko się dało, i nawet ich oddechy zostały zredukowane do ledwo słyszalnego świstu. Snape zamknął oczy. Gdy to zrobił, dźwięki stały się nagle lepiej słyszalne – chociaż, być może, chodziło po prostu o to, że skupił na nich całą swoją uwagę. To nie są strażnicy, przemknęło mu przez głowę, strażnicze buty brzmią inaczej, to są ewidentnie buty cywilów albo więzienne łapcie… obstawiam więzienne łapcie. Co najmniej cztery osoby. A może i więcej.

– Taki z ciebie przewodnik, jak ze mnie królowa Anglii – usłyszeli. – Jezu, człowieku, to nie ten korytarz! Powinniśmy zejść drugimi schodami!

Ktoś parsknął cichym, chrapliwym śmiechem.

– A co za różnica? I tak musimy opatrzeć rannych, daleko tak nie pociągną. Równie dobrze możemy to zrobić tutaj.

Trzasnęły jedne drzwi, potem drugie. Intruzi byli jakieś trzy cele od nich.

– Jimmy! Tutaj jest prycza. Daj go tutaj, niech się chociaż na chwilę wyciągnie na płask. Tylko na brzuchu. I zdejmij mu gacie, zobaczymy, czy wszystko ma jeszcze na swoim miejscu.

Znowu śmiech, tym razem rozdzielony na kilka głosów. Pięciu, pomyślał Snape, żałując, że nie ma przy sobie chociaż noża, kija, czegokolwiek, jest ich pięciu, na pewno uciekinierzy z części więziennej. Żadnego nie rozpoznawał po głosie, co dawało nadzieję, że to nie śmierciożercy, tylko kryminaliści z innych bloków niż Pawilon N.

Nadzieja rozwiała się, gdy odezwał się kolejny mężczyzna.

– Willy, sprawdź pozostałe pokoje.

– Po co? Nikogo tu nie ma.

– W takim razie sam sprawdzę.

To był Leo Strange. Do diabła!, dlaczego ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie Snape musiał się natknąć właśnie na niego? Ten facet miał nie po kolei w głowie. Nic dziwnego, że Dołohow wyciągnął go z jakiejś piekielnej jamy (plotki mówiły o wariatkowie) i wcielił do swojej drużyny, zawsze lubił wyzywania tego rodzaju. Zresztą przy Strange’u nawet Dołohow mógłby uchodzić za okaz zdrowia psychicznego. Razem – włączając w to kryminalistów w rodzaju Dusty’ego Lipmanna – tworzyli zespół tak niebezpieczny, że nawet Riddle obchodził się z nim jak ze śmierdzącym jajkiem. Byli jednak zbyt skuteczni, żeby ukrócić ich samowolę, dlatego Wódz pozwalał im istnieć, co w konsekwencji. doprowadziło do tragedii na Lefajach, która stanowiła początek końca jego rządów.

Zerknął na Moody’ego, ciekaw, czy generał także rozpoznał Strange’a, ale nie dowiedział się niczego, bo zarówno twarz, jak całą sylwetkę generała spowijał mrok. Jeden nóż, pomyślał Snape, wstrzymując oddech, mamy jeden nóż na dwóch i żadnych szans na ucieczkę. Nieopodal trzeszczały drzwi, a kroki intruza zbliżały się coraz bardziej. Strange był już w sąsiednim pokoju. Obszedł pomieszczenie, przyjrzał się sprzętom, diabli wiedzą, może nawet zajrzał pod materac, a potem wrócił na korytarz, gdzie pozostali spierali się właśnie o jakiś szczegół, wyrysowany na mapie. Lipmann też tu jest, uświadomił sobie Snape, wyławiając z szumu głęboki, „radiowy” głos Dusty’ego. Gorszego pecha mieć nie mogli. Ich szansa na przeżycie nie tyle zmniejszyła się do zera, co właśnie wypadła ze skali, bo ani Strange ani Lipmann, nie należeli do ludzi, z którymi dałoby się pertraktować.

Drzwi, za sprawą Moody’ego, otwarte do połowy, otworzyły się teraz na oścież. Stanął w nich Strange, z dużą, górniczą latarką w rękach. W jej świetle wyglądał nierealnie, jak demon z obrazu: rude włosy sterczały na wszystkie strony, skręcone w niewiarygodne serpentyny, podarty, więzienny kombinezon otaczał jego ramiona na podobieństwo skrzydeł. Przepraszam, przemknęło Snape’owi przez głowę, że cię nie posłuchałem, przyjacielu. Miał na myśli Igora. Nie umiał się modlić, ale gdyby tylko potrafił, poprosiłby, żeby z nich dwóch chociaż tamten ocalał, dotarł do Stanów i spróbował zacząć wszystko od nowa.

– No proszę. – Na twarzy Strange’a pojawił się uśmiech. – Przeczucie mnie nie myliło.

W tym momencie Moody zrobił tę jedną, jedyną rzecz, której robić nie powinien – skoczył do przodu, z intencją zadania Strange’owi ciosu nożem. I może by mu się nawet udało, gdyby nie to, że źle ocenił odległość. Chybiony cios przeszył nie śmierciożercę, tylko powietrze. Moody nie miał już czasu na ponowienie próby, bo w tym momencie Strange podciął mu nogi, a potem, błyskawicznie wystrzelił prosto w jego kark, z tak bliskiej odległości, że niemal oderwał głowę od korpusu. Ciało grzmotnęło o ziemię. Nie czekając na rozwój sytuacji, Snape klęknął i zaplótł dłonie na szyi, poddając się woli Strange’a, do którego wkrótce dołączyli pozostali: Dusty Lipmann i trzech obcych mężczyzn z tatuażami gangu Czerwonych Sów.

– Co to ma być, do kurwy nędzy! – wybuchnął skośnooki facet, tak chudy, że składał się chyba z samych kości. – Trzecią wojnę chcesz wywołać?

– Zaatakował mnie – wyjaśnił Strange. – Musiałem się bronić.

– A nie mogłeś się bronić czymś, co mniej hałasuje?

– Nie pierdol, Jimmy, tylko patrz. – Strange uklęknął obok zwłok. Przekręcił je tak, żeby było widać twarz zabitego, zmasakrowaną, ale wciąż rozpoznawalną. – Poznajesz tego chuja?

Chudzielec nic nie powiedział, tylko zmarszczył brwi. Zamiast niego odezwał się Dusty Lipmann. Patrzył prosto na Snape’a, trochę z niedowierzaniem, jakby nie był pewny, czy widzi go naprawdę, czy tylko mu się zwiduje.

– Witaj, Sev. To zabawne: dawno nie spotkałem tylu starych znajomych, co dzisiaj, w tym przeklętym pudle. Nie wyglądasz zbyt dobrze.

– Nawzajem – mruknął Snape, mając szczerą nadzieję, że nie zadrżał mu głos. Nie zaryzykował otarcia twarzy, ręce nadal trzymał na karku. Wolał nie prowokować tamtych żadnym gwałtownym ruchem. – Ktoś cię nieźle popieścił. Strażnicy? Czy swoi?

Dusty wzruszył ramionami.

– A diabli ich wiedzą.

Strange puścił głowę Moody’ego i wytarł ręce w spodnie. Wyglądało na to, że zabijanie nadal nie robi na nim żadnego wrażenia. Chyba nawet to lubił.

– A ty co tu jeszcze robisz? – ofuknął Lipmanna. – Miałeś leżeć. Weź go stąd, Will, bo, kurwa, padnie potem po drodze, i co z nim wtedy zrobimy?

Drągal, nazwany Willem, dotknął ramienia Dusty’ego, ale tamten pokręcił głową. Nie ruszył się z miejsca.

– Zabijesz go? – wskazał brodą Snape’a.

Strange przewrócił oczami.

– Nie, zabiorę ze sobą jako brankę. Zwariowałeś? My nie bierzemy jeńców, Dusty, mamy inne rzeczy na głowie.

Chudzielec popatrywał przez chwilę to na Strange’a, to na Dusty’ego, aż w końcu wyminął ich obu i podszedł do Snape’a, który na wszelki wypadek nadal klęczał z pochyloną głową, licząc klepki zbryzgane krwią Moody’ego. Adrenalina dudniła mu w głowie. Jeszcze nie myślał dostatecznie jasno, ale już zaczynał dochodzić do siebie. Jego umysł, z początku otumaniony wizją śmierci, zaczynał wyszukiwać alternatywne rozwiązania, chociaż żadne z nich nie wydawało mu się dostatecznie dobre.

– Co tu robiliście? – zapytał motocyklista, z dziwnym tatuażem, który ciągnął się od czubka jego głowy aż po podbródek. – Jakieś sado-maso? – dotknął twarzy Snape’a i przejechał palcem aż do jego poranionych ust. Westchnął. – Wygląda na to, że przerwaliśmy wam niezły seans…

– Niezły, jak niezły. Zależy dla kogo – odparł Snape. W głowie zapaliło mu się światełko nadziei: może należało pociągnąć to dalej? Wcielić się w rolę, która, tak naprawdę, niespecjalnie mijała się z prawdą? – Pan generał bardzo angażuje… angażował się w swoją pracę. Czasami za bardzo.

– Przesłuchiwał cię?

– Ano – dopiero teraz odważył się opuścić ręce. Na jego nadgarstkach błysnęły fragmenty sznura. – Uwolnił mnie dopiero wtedy, gdy usłyszał, że ktoś nadchodzi. Chyba pomyślał, że mogę mu pomóc.

– A zamierzałeś?

Snape uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

– Zamierzałem i nadal zamierzam przeżyć. To wszystko.

Nie miał pojęcia, czy motocyklista mu uwierzył, czy też nie, ale wyglądało na to, że nie ma wobec niego wrogich zamiarów. A to zmieniało postać rzeczy. Gdyby bandą uciekinierów dowodził Strange, Snape zginąłby od razu, zanim zdołałby powiedzieć choćby słowo, dlatego należało zakładać, że dowódcą jest ktoś inny – na przykład ten chudy, młody facecik, który miał chyba więcej oleju w głowie, niż wszyscy pozostali razem wzięci. Kim był? Na pewno nie śmierciożercą, bo wtedy Snape kojarzyłby jego gębę. Należało więc założyć, że trafił do Azkabanu zupełnie z innego powodu, który nie miał nic wspólnego ani z wojną, ani z Thomasem Riddle’em. 

– Zejdź mi z drogi, O’Reily – nakazał Strange, który szykował się właśnie do strzału. Dziwnie wyglądał z bronią, jakoś… niewłaściwie, jak bohater z innej bajki. Wcześniej, gdy Snape widywał go w akcji, posługiwał się wyłącznie magią. – Miejmy to wreszcie z głowy.

Ale motocyklista go nie posłuchał. Nie dość, że nigdzie nie poszedł, to jeszcze podał Snape’owi rękę, pomagając mu podnieść się z ziemi.

– Jim O’Reily – przedstawił się i zaraz dodał. – Słyszałem o tobie. Ojciec mi mówił, że niezły z ciebie „kucharz”. Fajerwerki też lubisz?

Ach, więc o to chodziło! Snape roześmiał się w duchu. Najwidoczniej nie docenił swojej sławy. Nie miał pojęcia, że wiedza o tym, czym się zajmował u Riddle’a, dotarła do półświatka i przetrwała nie tylko wojnę, ale i powojenną nagonkę, która zmuszała ludzi do ukrywania własnej tożsamości. Tym razem jednak, paradoksalnie, jego przeszłość, która zwykle wpędzała go w kłopoty, mogła uratować mu życie. Dlatego potwierdził, i to potwierdził z uśmiechem. Tak, i owszem, fajerwerki to moja pasja. Tak, można być niezłym alchemikiem bez użycia magii, albowiem magia nie ma tu nic do rzeczy. Tak, jeśli dacie mi odpowiednie substancje, to utopię w ogniu nie tylko tę pieprzoną budę, ale i całe miasto, ostatni ładunek podkładając Minchumowi prosto pod tłustą dupę. 

Strange nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Ani na chwilę nie opuścił broni.

– Wiesz, Jimmy, ciebie tez mógłbym teraz załatwić – oznajmił swobodnym tonem. – Razem z nim. To tylko jedna kula więcej.

– Zawsze możesz spróbować. – Motocyklista zupełnie nie przejął się groźbą. Wręcz przeciwnie, ewidentnie go rozbawiła. – Ale czy warto, Strange? Wydawało mi się, że stanowimy niezły zespół.

– Ja nie grywam w zespołach, O’Reily. Jestem solistą.

– No popatrz, to zupełnie jak ja.

Konflikt nie został rozwiązany, ale zawarto coś w rodzaju zawieszenia broni: to znaczy Strange nie strzelił, a O’Reily udawał, że nie zauważa jego złowieszczego uśmiechu. W sąsiednim pokoju przesłuchań, Lipmann marudził, żeby Willy uważał, co robi – zapewne tamten próbował założyć mu opatrunek. Sądząc po tym, w jaki sposób opatrzył młodego motocyklistę, którego nazywali, nie wiedzieć czemu, Piękną Jane, sanitariusz był z niego jak z koziej dupy trąba. Ale nadrabiał zapałem. Za wodę utlenioną posłużyła mu resztka wódki z piersiówki, którą znalazł przy Moodym, a za bandaż, kawałki jego koszuli, te, których cudem nie zbryzgała jucha.

– Witaj w bandzie straceńców – powiedział Jimmy, widząc, że Snape przygląda się wszystkim po kolei, z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. – Mam nadzieję, że nie pożałuję, że nie pozwoliłem Strange’owi odstrzelić ci głowy.

– Jeżeli czegoś będziesz żałował – odparł Snape powoli, obserwując, jak Leo Strange spaceruje po korytarzu, gwiżdżąc przy tym jakąś piosenkę – to tylko tego, że nie odstrzeliłeś głowy jemu. Ale na to już chyba za późno.

**Igor Karkarow**

To było tak niedawno, a jakby w innym – cudzym – życiu. Jego głos przedarł się przez harmider, który narastał, narastał, aż w końcu osiągnął punkt krytyczny, i nagle wszyscy, włącznie z ministrem, patrzyli tylko na Karkarowa. Pójdę tam, powtórzył, teraz już ciszej. Wpatrywał się we własne palce, zaciśnięte na szklance, która stała zupełnie gdzie indziej – daleko stąd, w domu należącym do Amerykanów. Nie musiał krzyczeć, bo i tak szturmem zdobył ich uwagę. Pójdę. Pójdę. Pójdę. Nie dodał, że z powodu Snape’a, ale nie musiał: Dumbledore i tak zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, a pozostali… no cóż, im mniej wiedzieli, tym lepiej dla ich sumienia.

Zadrżał, przekraczając kolejną, prowizoryczną granicę, którą wyznaczały budki strażnicze. Wyglądało to niepozornie – tak, jakby ekipa budowlańców przymierzała się do zagospodarowania terenu wokół magazynów, co samo w sumie nie byłoby niczym dziwnym. Więzienie nie przypominało nawiedzonego zamku, wręcz przeciwnie. Z daleka (a nawet z bliska), wyglądało jak połączone ze sobą budynki, w których przechowywano towary o dużych gabarytach – może bloczki betonowe, a może bale drewna – dookoła zaś rozciągał się duży, pusty teren pokryty asfaltem. Parkowało na nim kilka ciężarówek i jedna przyczepa nakryta brezentem.

Iluzja pryskała dopiero wtedy, gdy weszło się do środka, ale nawet wówczas Azkaban nie przypominał średniowiecznego gmaszyska. Część administracyjna równie dobrze mogłaby pełnić tę funkcję w jakiejś zwyczajnej firmie, na przykład w zakładach usług ciesielskich (pewnie dlatego pracownicy ochrzcili budynek Meblarnią), natomiast część więzienna niewiele różniła się od więzień, jakie budowano współcześnie w różnych krajach Europy. Nie była komfortowa, ale też nie służyła zadawaniu dodatkowych cierpień; już nie. Składała się z bloków, bloki zawierały cele, a w celach, najczęściej po czterech lub sześciu, odsiadywali swoje wyroki przestępcy. Jedyny wyjątek stanowiła Nibylandia, ale niewiele osób z zewnątrz wiedziało o tym projekcie. Ci zaś, którzy wiedzieli, przysięgali zachować tę wiedzę w sekrecie.

– Gdy byłam dzieckiem, wyobrażałam sobie, że to zamek. Trochę podobny do Hogwartu, ale mroczniejszy – powiedziała Minerwa McGonagall, przerywając długie milczenie. Nie musiała tutaj przychodzić, właściwie nie powinna, ale zdecydowała, że odprowadzi go aż pod samą ścianę i właśnie dotrzymywała słowa. – Nawet nie wiesz, jaki poczułam zawód, przyjeżdżając tu po raz pierwszy! Byłam wtedy studentką i musiałam odbyć praktyki. Niemal cały pierwszy dzień przepłakałam w łazience i to nie dlatego, że bałam się, co mnie tu czeka, tylko z powodu… – machnęła ręką, wskazując budynki – tego. A raczej braku czegoś innego. Dopiero później, mój przyjaciel, który uwielbiał historię, wyjaśnił mi, że Azkaban, co kilkadziesiąt lat, zmienia swój wygląd, żeby dopasować się do trendów kolejnej epoki. Kiedyś naprawdę stała tutaj twierdza… – umilkła na chwilę. – Jak myślisz, co będzie tu stało po naszej śmierci?

– Szklane domy – odpowiedział Karkarow bez zastanowienia.

– Szklane domy? – zdziwiła się. – Tak to sobie wyobrażasz?

Uśmiechnął się smutnie i pokiwał głową. Nie pociągnął dalej tego tematu, a ona nie nalegała, więc znowu zapadła cisza.

Przy następnej budce strażniczej musieli pokazać przepustki – tutaj nie wystarczał już sam autorytet prokurator McGonagall, ani nawet dokumenty, potwierdzające jej tożsamość. Oczywiście minister wyposażył ich w odpowiednie papiery… i na tym kończyła się jego pomoc. Reszta należała do Karkarowa. Prawdę mówiąc, nawet on nie bardzo wierzył w powodzenie swojej misji, ale gdy usłyszał, że minister rozważa „likwidację więzienia w trybie awaryjnym” (co było równoznaczne ze śmiercią wszystkich przebywających tam osób), wypowiedział swoje sławetne „pójdę tam” i dostał od Minchuma zielone światło. Oczywiście nie obyło się bez kłótni, podczas której Igor usłyszał, że jest mordercą – w dodatku zbiegłym – że odpowiada za liczne zbrodnie, jest kanalią, rosyjskim agentem i Bóg wie, kim jeszcze – ale może właśnie dlatego, ostatecznie udało mu się postawić na swoim.

To prawda, mówił, wszystko, o czym mówicie, jest prawdą. Ale prawdą jest także to, że nie macie w tej chwili na miejscu lepszego magoinżyniera ode mnie, a już na pewno nie takiego, który konstruował bariery antymagiczne. Ja je konstruowałem. Znam się na nich. Nie wiem, czy poradzę sobie z tak skomplikowaną i wiekową, jak ta z Azkabanu, ale spróbuję się do niej dobrać, o ile dacie mi na to szansę.

Skąd mamy wiedzieć, że nas nie zdradzisz? Ze nie uciekniesz?, pytali, a on tylko rozkładał ręce. Niby jak? Jak miałbym uciec, skoro rzuciliście wokół więzienia tyle czarów, że można by nimi obdzielić całe królestwo i jeszcze by trochę zostało? To jest droga w jedną stronę, panie ministrze. Niczego nie stracicie, jeśli wejdę do środka. Co najwyżej dodacie mnie do statystyk, jeśli plan się nie powiedzie i trzeba będzie policzyć trupy.

Strażnik oddał mu dokumenty i pozwolił iść dalej. Byli już niedaleko ściany – srebrzystego tworu utkanego z magii, który chronił Londyn przed tym, co działo się w Azkabanie – a to powodowało, że zaczynały wariować prawa fizyki. Igor przypomniał sobie podobne zabezpieczenia, które ustawiono kiedyś wokół Lefajów. Nagły smutek, który go ogarnął na to wspomnienie, niemal do reszty pozbawił go silnej woli.

– Nie musiałeś się na to zgadzać. – Prokurator McGonagall chyba nadal próbowała pojąć motywy, jakie nim kierowały. – Nie musiałeś proponować, że pójdziesz tam sam, bez żadnego wsparcia. To nierozsądne. Dlaczego ktoś taki, jak ty, człowiek o precyzyjnym umyśle, zachowuje się w tak nieracjonalny sposób? Nie widzę w tym żadnego sensu, Igorze Karkarowie!

Znów się uśmiechnął; uśmiechem człowieka, który próbuje ukryć, jak bardzo boli go serce. Zdawało mu się przy tym, że zmęczenie już na stałe zagnieździło się w jego tkankach, i że już nigdy nie poczuje się młodo. Metryka kłamała. Tak naprawdę nie miał dwudziestu ośmiu lat, tylko tysiące i żył na tym świecie tylko dlatego, że gdy przyszła na niego pora, zapomniał umrzeć, a potem było już na to za późno.

– Bo może wcale go nie ma – odparł cicho i oddał McGonagall swoją przepustkę. Przypuszczał, że nie będzie mu więcej potrzebna. – Sensu. I może wcale nie należy go szukać. – przystanął nagle. – Nie musi mnie pani odprowadzać do samego końca, pani prokurator, dalej pójdę już sam. Niech się pani nie martwi, trudno tutaj zabłądzić.

– Nie ma mowy. – ucięła. – Powiedziałam, że odstawię cię pod mur, i tak właśnie zamierzam zrobić. Bez dyskusji, Karkarow. Nie zapominaj, że ja nadal jestem prokuratorem, a ty nadal jesteś poszukiwanym przez prawo przestępcą. Mam rację? A może coś się po drodze zmieniło?

Pytanie było retoryczne, więc westchnął tylko i ruszył dalej, ku połyskującemu w oddali murowi, który zupełnie nie przypominał tego berlińskiego. Zapewne McGonagall miała swoje powody, żeby chcieć zobaczyć go z bliska, ale nie zamierzał jej o to pytać, uznając, że każde z nich ma prawo do własnych tajemnic. Nie miało to zresztą większego znaczenia. Liczyło się tylko to, że właśnie docierali do celu.

Plan, z pozoru, nie wyglądał na skomplikowany. Wejść do środka, przebić się przez budynek administracyjny do więziennego, znaleźć generator, dać tamtym znak, żeby na umówione pięć minut wyłączyli barierę (przekonanie przedstawiciela mugolskiego rządu, żeby się na to zgodził, zajęło bite dwie godziny, a i tak musiał pobiec do swojej premier, żeby wystawiła mu pozwolenie na piśmie), przestawić mechanizm, wrócić i oddać się w ręce władz, uszczęśliwionych z bezkrwawego zakończenia konfliktu.

Tyle tylko, że po drodze mogło się nie udać wiele rzeczy.

Na przykład mogli go dopaść i zabić, zanim zdołałby choćby zobaczyć generator. Mógł nie znaleźć generatora. Mógł – wreszcie – zwyczajnie zawieść podczas próby przeprogramowania go na nowo, co było najbardziej prawdopodobną opcją. Nie kłamał, naprawdę znał się na barierach, jeszcze w Moskwie kilka skonstruował własnoręcznie, ale co innego współczesna technologia połączona z magią, a co innego archaiczny mechanizm, którego tajników do dzisiaj nie udało się dostatecznie dobrze zrozumieć! Nie miał pojęcia, co go tam czekało, a na całą „operację” dali mu jedynie pięć krótkich minut! Istniało też inne niebezpieczeństwo. Powiedzmy, że znajdzie urządzenie i zdoła je przeprogramować, ale zamiast uśpić więźniów, przesadzi z mocą i wszystkich, włącznie z Severusem, po prostu zabije. Co się z nim wtedy stanie? Co z nim zrobią? A raczej – co on sam ze sobą zrobi, wiedząc, że jego sumienie obciąża kolejna masakra…?

– No to jesteśmy – oznajmiła Minerwa, gdy tuż przed nimi wyrosła ściana zaklęć. Z bliska okazało się, że wcale nie jest srebrna jak rybie łuski, tylko mieni się wszystkimi kolorami tęczy, a do tego nieustannie drga, zmienia się i przechodzi z jednego stanu skupienia w drugi. Zupełnie jak woda. Jak świetlisty wodospad, który ktoś ograniczył formą muru, wyższego niż niejeden wieżowiec, i zmusił do służby dla dobra miasta i jego mieszkańców.

– Jesteśmy – powtórzył Igor. – Czy mogłaby pani…

– Mogłabym – przerwała mu i przyłożyła do muru obie dłonie, na których wyrysowano wcześniej, magiczną henną, symbole otwarcia.

Z początku nic się nie działo – mur lśnił, jak dotychczas, i jak wcześniej toczył swoje wody w górę i w dół, jakby w ogóle nie dostrzegał intruzów. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili błysnęła jedna iskra, potem druga, aż w końcu uskok pobiegł od palców McGonagall aż na samą górę. Linia zapłonęła intensywnym, złotawym blaskiem.

Drzwi były gotowe. Karkarow sprawdził raz jeszcze, czy ma ze sobą wszystko, czego potrzebował – przede wszystkim swoje narzędzia – i odwrócił się w stronę przewodniczki, żeby powiedzieć jej „do widzenia”. Niestety, w kluczowym momencie zawiódł go głos, więc skinął tylko głową i szybko podszedł do ściany, usiłując opanować pragnienie ucieczki.

– Połamania nóg – usłyszał jeszcze, zanim zanurzył się w chłodnej, migotliwej substancji, niepodobnej do niczego innego na świecie. A potem ogarnęła go cisza.

**Erica Fitzgerald**

Gdy Erica ocknęła się z niespokojnej drzemki, przez chwilę nie miała pojęcia, gdzie się znajduje. Ciemno; wszędzie wokół panowały całkowite ciemności, czyli zupełnie odwrotnie niż w jej mieszkaniu, do którego nawet nocą wpadało światło z ulicy, a poblask neonów rysował koła na ścianie powyżej łóżka. Poduszka pod jej policzkiem unosiła się i opadała w rytm oddechu… Erica podniosła głowę, przestraszona. To przecież nie poduszka, tylko czyjeś ciało, splecione z jej własnym! Argie Filch, dotarło do niej, jestem w Azkabanie razem z Filchem, i nie możemy stąd wyjść, bo wybuchł bunt i uruchomiono zabezpieczenia. Nic dziwnego, że w końcu zasnęli. Oboje ledwo trzymali się na nogach, a odkąd zgasło światło, nie mieli już nic do roboty – mogli jedynie rozmawiać, co też robili, dopóki tematy nie wyczerpały się jak gaz w zapalniczce. Milczenie szybko zamieniło się w sen. Erica nie potrafiła sobie przypomnieć, w którym momencie położyła się na podłodze, z głową na piersi Filcha, ale musiała to zrobić dość dawno temu, bo od niewygodnej pozycji zdrętwiały jej mięśnie. Westchnęła, usiłując się ruszyć. Argie spał tak twardo, że nie zbudził się nawet wtedy, gdy wyplątała się z jego objęć i wstała z podłogi, żeby podejść do drzwi.

W zasadzie nie wiedziała, po co to robi. Strach chwycił ją za gardło, gdy tylko dotknęła metalowej zasuwy, ale mimo to, poczuła nieodpartą chęć, żeby przesunąć skobel, zdjąć łańcuchy i wyjrzeć na korytarz. Wiedziała, co tam zobaczy (a raczej: co zobaczyłaby, gdyby w latarce Filcha nie wyczerpały się baterie) – klatkę schodową, stromą i wąską, na której łatwo połamać nogi – ale mimo to szarpnęła za klamkę, zmuszając zawiasy do jęku. Potem zastygła, zbyt przerażona, żeby dokończyć dzieło. Wstrzymała oddech. Była pewna, że coś się wydarzy, że ktoś ją powstrzyma przed popełnieniem najgorszej głupoty w życiu, nic się jednak nie wydarzyło: Argie nadal posapywał przez sen, deski nadal skrzypiały pod jej stopami, a za ścianą raz po raz włączał się i wyłączał niepotrzebny nikomu alarm. Pewnie mechanizm się zaciął, pomyślała, i wszystko zapętliło się jak melodia z porysowanej płyty.

Tak naprawdę chodziło tylko o to, że musiała skorzystać z toalety. A nie potrafiła się przemóc – jeszcze nie – żeby ulżyć sobie gdzieś na terenie archiwum, podcierając się papierem z kserokopiarki.

Toaleta była naprawdę blisko: wystarczyło wspiąć się na schody i skręcić w prawo, w niewielki korytarz, który kończył się ścianą bez okien, jak większość korytarzy na tym poziomie budynku. Znała tę drogę na pamięć, pokonywała ją tysiące razy. A jednak, gdy wysunęła się przez uchylone drzwi i pokonała pierwsze dwa stopnie, poczuła, że nogi odmawiają jej posłuszeństwa – znajome, oswojone miejsce, zmieniło się nagle w złowrogą krainę, w której mieszkają potwory. Jedynym źródłem światła był zielony, odblaskowy pasek, ciągnący się wzdłuż poręczy. Erice skojarzył się z nicią Ariadny. Drżąc na całym ciele, ruszyła dalej, modląc się, żeby ta idiotyczna, kompletnie poroniona wyprawa uszła jej płazem. Czy to w ogóle możliwe, żeby więźniowie wydostali się z cel i dotarli aż tutaj, pokonując wszystkie zabezpieczenia? Likwidując strażników…? Weź się w garść, pomyślała, przyspieszając kroku, za chwilę będziesz na miejscu. Całe szczęście, jeszcze w archiwum wpadła na to, żeby zdjąć buty, dlatego zamiast stukać obcasami, poruszała się bardzo cicho – tyle tylko, że potwornie marzły jej stopy.

Cisza. Ciemność. Zapach drewna. Fosforyzująca taśma a napisem „EXIT”. Stłumione dźwięki, które równie dobrze mogły pochodzić zza ściany, jak i z całkiem innego światła. Erica wspięła się na samą górę, rozejrzała dookoła i zamarła, bo niedaleko… zdecydowanie zbyt blisko zaszeleściły czyjeś pospieszne kroki.

Poczuła, że coś ciepłego spływa jej po udach. Pęcherz nie wytrzymał. Strach chwycił Ericę za gardło i trzymał jak w kleszczach, tak mocno, że nawet nie pomyślała o tym, żeby zawrócić i spróbować dostać się do archiwum, chociaż drzwi znajdowały się tak blisko! W zamian za to, stała jak wmurowana, łykając łzy, które płynęły jej po policzkach. Bała się nawet głośniej odetchnąć, żeby nie sprowokować ataku. Nie chciała umierać. Nie chciała umierać tak bardzo, że zrobiłaby wszystko – wszystko! – byleby tylko odsunąć niebezpieczeństwo jak najdalej od siebie, i w czasie, i w przestrzeni, i żeby znowu poczuć się choć trochę bezpiecznie.

Hałasy umilkły tak nagle, jak się zaczęły. Ucichł nawet alarm, do którego Erica przywykła do tego stopnia, że teraz, bez jego nieustannego jazgotu, nieprzyjemnie świdrowało jej w uszach. Może mi się zdawało – to była pierwsza spójna myśl, jaka przyszła jej do głowy po ataku paniki – może nikogo to nie ma i nigdy nie było. Po niej zaraz przyszła następna: Jezu, posikałam się ze strachu jak dziecko, co za wstyd! Muszę jak najszybciej dotrzeć do łazienki i doprowadzić się do porządku.

Kolejne stopnie pokonała niemal biegiem, potykając się o własne nogi, niezgrabna jak pijaczka, która wraca do domu po nocnej libacji. Chciało jej się ryczeć, wyć, krzyczeć, a najlepiej wszystko jednocześnie. Wstyd mieszał się strachem, a serce tłukło się w piersi tak szybko, tak boleśnie, że czuła je nawet w gardle, przez co nie mogła zaczerpnąć oddechu. Zaraz się uduszę, przemknęło jej przez głowę, gdy pokonywała ostatnie fragmenty przestrzeni, zaraz… zaraz…

Nie zdążyła nawet pisnąć, gdy ktoś, szybkim ruchem, chwycił ją w pół, jednocześnie zasłaniając usta. Szarpnęła się, ale nic to nie dało, tamten trzymał zbyt mocno. Wiedział, gdzie i jak przycisnąć, żeby cudze ciało poddało się jego woli.

– Spokojnie, diewuszka – usłyszała cichy, łagodny głos. – Nic ci nie zrobię.

Szarpnęła się jeszcze raz i spróbowała ugryźć go w rękę, ale bez powodzenia – jego uścisk był zbyt mocny, a ona zbyt słaba, przestraszona i wycieńczona wielogodzinnym ukrywaniem się w piwnicy, żeby z nim walczyć. Dlatego poddała się niemal od razu.

– Tak lepiej, o wiele lepiej – pochwalił ją, czując, że znieruchomiała. – Naprawdę nie zamierzam zrobić ci krzywdy. Puszczę cię, jeśli mi obiecasz, że nie będziesz uciekać. Rozumiesz?

Nie zareagowała od razu – jego słowa docierały do niej z opóźnieniem. Dopiero po chwili ostrożnie kiwnęła głową, obiecując sobie w duchu, że gdy tylko napastnik ją puści, ona zrobi wszystko, żeby jej więcej nie dopadł.

– Nie rozumiesz – westchnął. – No trudno, w takim razie umówmy się inaczej: udzielisz mi paru informacji, których potrzebuję, a potem każde z nas pójdzie w swoją stronę. Może tak być? Nie jesteś chyba aż tak głupia, żeby zacząć krzyczeć? Oboje dobrze wiemy, że hałas mógłby tu zwabić o wiele groźniejszych drapieżników ode mnie, a to by się dobrze nie skończyło. Dla żadnego z nas.

Miał rację: krzyczenie było ostatnią reakcją, na którą mogła sobie teraz pozwolić. Nawet, jeśli dzięki temu ostrzegłaby Filcha. Nie miała pojęcia, czego ten człowiek od niej chce, i co zamierza z nią zrobić, gdy uzyska to, na czym tak mu zależy, ale nie zostawił jej żadnego wyboru. Jeszcze raz pokiwała głową. Tym razem jednak nie planowała przy tym żadnych podstępów.

– Kim jesteś? – rzuciła ostrym szeptem. W jednej chwili mogłaby przysiąc, że skądś zna tego człowieka (jego głos wydawał się Erice znajomy), a w drugiej, że spotyka go po raz pierwszy w życiu. – Co tutaj robisz? Dlaczego na mnie napadłeś?

– Zdawało mi się, że to ja miałem zadawać pytania tobie. Nie odwrotnie.

Nie widziała jego twarzy, bo nadal stał tuż za nią, obejmując tak mocno, że nie była w stanie się ruszyć. Jedyne ustępstwo z jego strony polegało na tym, że opuścił dłoń, którą do tej pory zasłaniał jej usta. Był wysoki, szczupły i chyba dość młody, sądząc po głosie. Niczego innego nie mogła na jego temat stwierdzić na pewno. No, może z wyjątkiem tego, że z pewnością nie urodził się tutaj, na Wyspach, bo mówił z wyraźnym, wschodnim akcentem.

Gdy zapytał o generator, najpierw zdębiała, a potem poczuła wściekłość.

– Zwariowałeś? – parsknęła trochę zbyt głośno. Szybko ściszyła głos do szeptu. – Wiesz, co się stanie, jak spróbujesz wyłączyć barierę? Wszyscy przez ciebie zginiemy!

– Mam nadzieję, że jednak nie – odparł spokojnie. – Tylko muszę się tam dostać jak najszybciej.

Po moim trupie, pomyślała z determinacją, po moim trupie powiem mu, jak się tam dostać! Zresztą, prawdę mówiąc, wcale nie była taka pewna, gdzie trzymano maszynę – osobiście nigdy jej nie widziała – domyślała się tylko, na podstawie plotek, które krążyły po Meblarni, gdy brakowało akurat innych tematów, że musi to być pod częścią więzienną. Prawdę znali technicy, ale oni niechętnie dzielili się informacjami, no i oczywiście administracyjna wierchuszka, jeszcze mniej skłonna do zwierzeń. Sekretarze nie mieli powodów, żeby zajmować się kwestią bariery antymagicznej, zwłaszcza, że większość z nich tak czy owak nie potrafiła posługiwać się magią.

Zastanawiała się właśnie, co powiedzieć, i jak to zrobić, żeby zadowolić bandytę, niczego istotnego mu przy tym nie mówiąc, gdy w pobliżu zgrzytnął odbezpieczany pistolet. Nie słyszała tego dźwięku zbyt często (co najwyżej na strzelnicy), ale rozpoznała go od razu. A gdy zobaczyła, że na schodach, które miała akurat w zasięgu wzroku, stoi Filch, zaciskając palce na rękojeści czegoś, co było, i owszem, bronią palną, ale chyba z czasów pierwszej wojny światowej, nie wiedziała, czy zaśmiać się histerycznie, czy zacząć płakać. To było absurdalne, komiczne, przepiękne, i jednocześnie takie straszne! Czy Argie w ogóle umiał strzelać? Czy ta broń w ogóle mogła wypalić? Erica jednocześnie cieszyła się, że widzi Filcha, jedyną przyjazną duszę w tym piekle, i pragnęła z całego serca, żeby wrócił do archiwum, gdzie przynajmniej byłby bezpieczny.

– Puść ją – zażądał, podchodząc bliżej. – Puść ją, bo…

– Bo co? – przerwał mu napastnik. Jego broda łaskotała Ericę w kark. – Bo mnie zastrzelisz? Z tej pukawki?

– Na twoim miejscu nie podchodziłbym tak lekceważąco do zabytków kultury materialnej. Mogą człowieka zaskoczyć.

Nie widziała zbyt dobrze twarzy Filcha, a to oznaczało, że on także nie ma dobrego widoku na nich. Było zbyt ciemno. Zbyt niebezpiecznie, żeby ryzykować strzał.

– Tracę tu tylko czas – westchnął napastnik. – A nie mam go wiele. Którędy do generatora? – powtórzył, mocniej przyciskając do siebie Ericę, tak, że ledwo mogła oddychać. – To nie jest trudne pytanie.

Filch zrobił kolejny krok do przodu, wchodząc w smugę światła. Wyglądał jak widmo: długie, potargane włosy, zbyt duże ubranie, a do tego ten absurdalny pistolet, który z bliska wyglądał niemal jak zabawka dla dzieci. Nie był nią jednak – tego Erica była pewna, bo widziała już wcześniej tę broń. Filch, poza archiwum, opiekował się także niewielką kolekcją pamiątek z dawnych dziejów Azkabanu, i pistolecik, podobnie jak kilka innych sztuk broni, a także proporce, legitymacje i fragmenty kombinezonów, stanowił jej integralną część.

– Widziałem cię już. – Argie patrzył prosto na napastnika. – Przywoziłem ci książki do celi, głównie filozofia, parę sztuk klasyki, Dostojewski. Pamiętam. Potem uciekłeś.

– To prawda.

– Igor Karkarow.

– Tak.

O Boże, przemknęło Erice przez głowę, jak mogłam nie rozpoznać Karkarowa? Ten głos… tyle razy słyszałam go przecież, protokołując na przesłuchaniach! Co innego jednak, siedzieć w kącie z maszyną, i pisać, nie do końca wsłuchując się w sens więziennej „spowiedzi” (Co ją to obchodziło? Była tylko protokolantką.), a co innego spotkać aresztanta w innych okolicznościach, w dodatku po ciemku, w ogarniętym rewoltą Azkabanie. Co on tu robił? Przecież zniknął – gazety przez wiele dni pisały o tej aferze – a nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie wraca dobrowolnie do pudła, z którego uciekł! Musiałby być chyba niespełna rozumu!

– Uciekłeś i wróciłeś. – Najwidoczniej Argusa też to niepokoiło. I to bardziej niż ją. – Dlaczego?

– Pokażesz mi drogę do generatora?

– Najpierw ją puść.

– Dobrze.

Erica poczuła, że napastnik ją puszcza i lekko popycha w stronę Filcha. Nie czekając na rozwój sytuacji – mógł zmienić zdanie – błyskawicznie odzyskała kontrolę nad swoim ciałem i podbiegła do Argusa, niemal go przy tym tratując. Ukryła się za jego plecami.

– Na co czekasz? – pisnęła. – Strzelaj!

Ale on nawet nie drgnął. Nadal patrzył na Karkarowa, mierząc do niego z pistoletu, chociaż tamten nie miał przy sobie ani broni, ani karty przetargowej w postaci zakładnika. Odstawił na ziemię tobół, który wcześniej nosił przytwierdzony do pleców. Obie ręce opuścił wzdłuż ciała. Czekał.

– Dlaczego zależy ci na generatorze? – zapytał znowu Filch.

– Jestem magoinżynierem.

– Wszyscy to wiedzą.

– Ale nie wszyscy wiedzą, że znam się na barierach antymagicznych – odpowiedział cicho, nie wdając się w żadne szczegóły. Erica miała ochotę rzucić w niego czymś ciężkim, byleby tylko zetrzeć ten nienaturalny spokój, ten… ten smutek z jego twarzy. Doprowadzało ją to do szału. On ją doprowadzał do szału. Nie! Oni obaj, Karkarow i Filch, którzy nagle, jakimś niewiadomym sposobem doszli do porozumienia, nie pamiętając już, że wszystko zaczęło się od tego, że o mało nie umarła ze strachu, wpadając w łapy przestępcy. – I że potrafię je przeprogramować.

Filch namyślał się chwilę, a potem, nie zważając na reakcję Eriki, powoli pokiwał głową. Pistolet-zabawka, który należał ponoć do kochanki któregoś z dawnych naczelników Azkabanu, zniknął w kieszeni jego kurtki.

– Zaprowadzę cię tam.

– Argie! – nie wytrzymała Erica. Mocniej ścisnęła ramię Filcha. Ze strachu i złości drżała na całym ciele. – Co ty wyrabiasz? To śmierciożerca! Wszystkich nas pozabija! Co do jednego! Słyszałam jego zeznania, on… on… – zabrakło jej słów.

Filch delikatnie odczepił palce dziewczyny od swojej skóry, jeden po drugim. Ponad jej głową jeszcze raz zerknął na Karkarowa, chcąc się chyba upewnić, że podjął właściwą decyzją, a potem wzruszył ramionami i powiedział, jakby nigdy nic:

– Chodź, Fitzgerald. Wygląda na to, że nic tu po nas.


	10. Człowiek, którym jesteś (Bunt w Azkabanie – erupcja)

**Rozdział X**

**Człowiek, którym jesteś**

**(Bunt w Azkabanie** _–_ **erupcja)**

**Barty Crouch**

Spał dziesięć, może piętnaście minut, ale umęczył się przy tym tak, jakby co najmniej dobę spędził w sali do squasha. Koszmar napędzał koszmar. Śniło mu się, że siedzi w klatce – a raczej w jednej z kilku tysięcy klatek, ustawionych jedna na drugiej – i każdego dnia obserwuje, jak człowiek w białym kitlu wybiera któregoś z jego sąsiadów, żeby go zabrać na śmierć.

Jako więzień, nie miał tu nic do roboty. Nie dali mu ani książki, ani nawet kartki papieru, a miejsca było zbyt mało, żeby ćwiczyć pompki czy choćby przysiady, więc jedyne, co mógł robić, to wyglądać zza krat i patrzeć, co się dzieje w pobliskich klatkach. Patrzył, słuchał i czekał na swoją kolej. Wiedział, że prędzej czy później ta chwila nastąpi. Laborant skieruje wzrok prosto na niego, zawoła pomocników, którzy po niego przyjdą, a później wspólnie, we czterech – laborant, dwóch pomocników i on – pomaszerują białym korytarzem w kierunku drzwi, na których z daleka połyskiwała urzędowa tablica. Co było na niej napisane? Barty nie miał pojęcia. Im bardziej starał się odcyfrować napis, tym bardziej zawodziły go oczy, zresztą odległość była dość znaczna, a on miał dużą wadę wzroku. Musiał pogodzić się z tym, że rozwiąże tę zagadkę dopiero wtedy, gdy podejdzie bliżej. A potem od razu umrze.

Ludzie w sąsiednich klatkach zachowywali się rozmaicie: niektórzy klęczeli, modląc się do swoich bogów (którzy, rzecz jasna, nie chcieli ich słuchać), inni trwali w letargu, jeszcze inni błagali, żeby ich wypuścić. W zamian proponowali wszystko, od pieniędzy, po seks. Zaklinali się też, że rodzina wpłaci za nich pokaźny okup, jeśli tylko ktoś o niego wystąpi. Oczywiście nikt im nie odpowiadał. Nie było żadnej reakcji. Laborant uśmiechał się enigmatycznie, natomiast twarze jego pomocników do tego stopnia przypominały maski, że Barty doszedł do wniosku, że ma do czynienia z robotami, a nie z ludźmi. Niestety, nie był w stanie zweryfikować swojej teorii, podobnie jak nie potrafił odczytać napisu na tablicy, przez co z godziny na godzinę popadał w większe szaleństwo.

Aż wreszcie nadszedł ten dzień. Klatka po klatce, sprawnie jak pająki, pomocnicy laboranta weszli na samą górę, gdzie zamknięto Croucha, i ściągnęli go na dół, na linach, niczym kawałek mięsa. Upadł laborantowi prosto pod nogi. Podnieście go, usłyszał nad sobą głos, który wydał mu się znajomy (ale znajome było tu wszystko, więc uznał, że to po prostu kolejny objaw szaleństwa), przecież nie będziemy go nieść, za dużo waży. Tak jest, sir, odpowiedziały roboty i już po chwili Crouch stał na równych nogach, z głową spuchniętą jak bania, i wpatrywał się w oblicze własnego syna.

Nie wytrzymał i zwymiotował. Ten widok był ponad jego siły. Jakby w odpowiedzi na jego torsje, ludzie uwięzieni w najbliższych klatkach, zaczęli wyć, szlochać i tłuc głowami w kraty, rozkrwawiając sobie czoła i dłonie. Hałas, jak iskra, rozprzestrzenił się wkrótce po całym więzieniu.

– Co tam jest napisane? – zapytał Crouch, gdy odzyskał zdolność mówienia. Rzucił się na Barty’ego Juniora, ale powstrzymał go jeden z robotów. Wyłamał mu przy tym rękę ze stawu. – Powiedz, co tam jest napisane! Błagam! Powiedz! Błagam!

Połowę twarzy Barty’ego Juniora pokrywały szwy, które z trudem maskowały zgniliznę, natomiast druga połowa zachowała młodzieńczą świeżość, przez co kontrast był trudny do zniesienia. Czaszka przeświecała przez cienką jak papier skórę. Z bliska okazało się, że śnieżnobiały kitel skrywa kalectwo – mężczyzna nie miał jednej ręki, natomiast z kolana lewej nogi wyrastała mu metalowa proteza. Wyglądał jak efekt nieudanego eksperymentu i Crouch przeczuwał – nie, wiedział to na pewno – że to on w tej historii odkrywa rolę doktora Frankensteina. Wszystko, co się tu działo, było jego winą.

– Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć? – zapytał Junior, oplatając ojca ramieniem. Na jego ustach igrał ironiczny uśmieszek. – No dobrze, w takim razie chodźmy. To niedaleko.

– Panie Crouch? Panie sędzio?

Odwrócił się, raz jeszcze omiatając spojrzeniem cmentarzysko klatek. Wszyscy więźniowie – w każdym razie ci, którzy byli dostatecznie przytomni – przyciskali głowy do krat, żeby go pożegnać. Wystukiwali przy tym jakiś rytm, w którym Crouch ze zdziwieniem rozpoznał pozbawiony melodii hymn Wielkiej Brytanii. A może tylko mu się zdawało?

– Panie Crouch! Panie sędzio! – Czyjś głos, ewidentnie kobiecy, wibrował mu w uszach niczym memento. – PANIE CROUCH!

– Idziemy? – zapytał Junior, unosząc do góry nadpaloną brew. W miejscu drugiej miał krwawą, nabrzmiałą ropą szramę, pamiątkę po jakiejś bitwie. – Idziemy, tato? – wskazał drzwi z urzędową tablicą. – Wszyscy na nas czekają.

Chciał odpowiedzieć, że tak, że już idzie, mając na myśli: Wybacz mi, Boże, to, co zrobiłem, ale zamiast tego, z jego ust wydobyło się tylko kilka, czarnych bąbelków, które poszybowały w stronę klatek. Chciało mu się wyć z bezsilności. Był tak blisko rozwiązania zagadki napisu, a jednocześnie tak daleko! Litery na tablicy zwijały się przed jego oczami jak serpentyny, raz po raz przyjmując inne kształty, czerpiąc z innego alfabetu: cyrylica, grecki… arabski, cyrylica, grecki… arabski, cyrylica…

– Panie Crouch! Niech się pan wreszcie ocknie!

Otworzył oczy i zobaczył przed sobą przestraszoną Carol, asystentkę Hawkinsa, która potrząsała nim lekko, usiłując dobudzić. Wymamrotał przeprosiny i usiadł prosto, ze zdziwieniem konstatując, że zasnął z głową na biurku. Całe ciało miał mokre od potu. Boże, to tylko sen. To był tylko sen. Ale mimo to, że przecież zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, strach wcale nie mijał, a pod powiekami nadal przewijały się fragmenty koszmaru o klatkach.

– Co się stało?

– Krzyczał pan – odparła. – Przez sen. A na korytarzu… nie wiem, coś tam się dzieje, panie sędzio. Chyba po nas idą.

– Ekipa ratunkowa?

– Nie. Raczej ci… – podniosła ręce do włosów, odruchowo próbując związać je w węzeł, ale zrezygnowała z tego pomysłu albo wypadło jej z głowy, co właściwie zamierzała zrobić. – Raczej ci drudzy. Słyszałam jakieś krzyki. Chyba dobiegały z kadr, wie pan, z pokoju naprzeciwko windy. Tak mi się przynajmniej wydaje.

Czyli zaraz tu będą, pomyślał z ulgą i złością jednocześnie, ściągając z grzbietu przepoconą marynarkę. Rzucił ją na drugie krzesło. Tylko co z tego, skoro ani oni nie wejdą do środka, ani ja nie wydostanę się na zewnątrz? Sen nie kłamał, naprawdę utknąłem w klatce i mogę tylko czekać, na przykład na to, aż tamci wpadną na pomysł, żeby podłożyć tu ogień. Ciekawe, czy takie niebezpieczeństwo też przewidziałeś, Hawkins? Przyszło cię kiedyś do głowy, że mogliby cię spalić żywcem w twoim własnym więzieniu?

Carol miała rację, naprawdę coś się tam działo. W dodatku niedaleko. Krzyki rosły w siłę i wkrótce zmieniły się w rozpaczliwy wrzask kilku, zmieszanych ze sobą, przerażonych aż do obłędu, kobiecych głosów. Trzaskały drzwi: jedne, drugie, trzecie, a jakiś mężczyzna krzyknął triumfalnie, że to tutaj znajduje się gabinet tego chuja, Hawkinsa.

– Powodzenia – mruknął Barty. – Powodzenia w otwieraniu tego pieprzonego zamka.

– Panie sędzio… – Carol przysunęła się bliżej niego. Czuł, jak drży. Całe szczęście była zbyt przerażona, żeby znowu zacząć płakać. – Co teraz zrobimy? Co…

– Nic – przerwał jej sucho. – Przekonają się, że nie mogą otworzyć drzwi i sobie pójdą.

Chyba, że mają ze sobą genialnego złodzieja, dodał w myślach, albo zapas ładunków wybuchowych. Albo jedno i drugie. Oczywiście nie podzielił się tą konkluzją z asystentką Hawkinsa (która i tak ledwie żyła ze strachu), ale jemu samemu tak mocno utkwiła ona w głowie, że nie potrafił się od niej uwolnić.

Wkrótce okazało się, że miał rację.

– Dajcie tu Ricka – usłyszeli głos za drzwiami. – Ej, słyszy mnie ktoś? Ricka dajcie, sam tego nie otworzę!

– Jest na dole.

– No to co tak gały wytrzeszczasz? Biegnij po niego, ale już!

Kimkolwiek był Rick, znał się na zamkach lepiej od pozostałych, bo gdy wreszcie przyszedł, robota od razu ruszyła z miejsca. Zgrzyt nie zapowiadał niczego dobrego. Podobnie jak swąd, który dostawał się do środka wszystkimi szparami, utrudniając oddychanie, i przywodząc na myśl jakąś spawalnię albo pożar magazynu pełnego trujących substancji.

– Niezłe – pochwalił Rick zabezpieczenia wicenaczelnika Hawkinsa. – Ale nie dość dobre, jak na mój gust. Powinien zatrudnić lepszego fachowca.

Pozostali zarechotali. Gdzieś w oddali nadal słychać było kobiece krzyki, ale nieco cichsze, jakby ktoś odciął miejsce zbrodni od reszty korytarza, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Barty próbował nie myśleć o dziewczynach, które tam pracowały, i które widywał niemal codziennie, ale było to trudne. Wyobraźnia podsuwała mu coraz bardziej makabryczne obrazy.

– Panie sędzio… – zaczęła Carol i znowu urwała. Wargi jej drżały.

Chwycił ją za rękę i mocno ścisnął.

– Spróbuję z nimi porozmawiać.

– A jak nie zechcą słuchać?

– Wtedy… – uśmiechnął się lekko, co mu się rzadko zdarzało, a jeśli już, to zawsze nie w porę (w każdym razie tak twierdziła Minerwa). – Wtedy wymyślę coś innego. Podobno łebski ze mnie facet. Umowa stoi?

Nie odpowiedziała, tylko ukryła twarz w jego koszuli i zaczęła odmawiać modlitwę.

Trwało to bardzo krótko, ale Crouchowi zdawało się, że minęły wieki. „Niezawodne” zabezpieczenia Hawkinsa runęły jak budowla z kart, i nagle, ciasny przedsionek, w którym Crouch i Carol tkwili od paru godzin, zaludnił się tłumem jednakowo ubranych mężczyzn. Symbole na uniformach świadczyły o tym, że uciekli z Pawilonu E, zwanego Everestem, co oznaczało najwyższe wyroki: od dwudziestu lat po dożywocie. Przybył po mnie kwiat kryminalistów, przemknęło Barty’emu przez głowę. W dodatku kwiat, który osobiście ściąłem z grządki i wsadziłem za kraty.

Ktoś oderwał od niego Carol i popchnął ją na ścianę. Jęknęła z bólu. W tym samym momencie chłopak, mniej więcej w wieku Barty’ego Juniora, wyrwał się przodu – Przepraszam! Przepraszam! Pomoc techniczna nadchodzi! – i buchnął na kolana tuż przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do „królestwa” Hawkinsa, od razu zbierając się do roboty. Niestety, Crouch nie miał możliwości oglądania mistrza przy pracy, ponieważ nagle wszyscy zainteresowali się jego osobą. Otoczyło go kilku więźniów, którzy co prawda nie górowali nad nim wzrostem, ale masą mięśniową na pewno, a w dodatku wszyscy, jak jeden mąż, mieli przy sobie jakiś rodzaj broni – najczęściej kije, ale zdarzyły się także noże i inne żelastwo.

Przewodził im czarnoskóry drągal. To jego słyszeli wcześniej przez ścianę.

– Moje uszanowanie, panie sędzio. – Herszt bandy poznał Croucha od razu i wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. – Spodziewałem się w tym skarbczyku różnych klejnotów, ale pana, panie Crouch, jakoś nie wziąłem pod uwagę...

– Pospiesz się, Rick! – huknął tubalny głos za ich plecami. – Nie mamy całego dnia!

– Ty nie gadaj, tylko się odsuń, bo ci zaraz dupę wysadzę! Zabierzcie tej cizi spinkę do włosów… Ma spinkę do włosów? Jezu, chłopie, czy ty naprawdę nie rozróżniasz spinki do włosów od cholernego kolczyka?

Czarnoskóry rozłożył ręce w wyrazie całkowitej rezygnacji.

– Sam pan widzi, panie sędzio, to nie są warunki do prowadzenia kulturalnej rozmowy. Może wyjdziemy na zewnątrz?

Carol krzyknęła i zaczęła okładać pięściami faceta, który pchał się do niej z łapami. Niestety, nie był jedyny. Dwóch innych także zainteresowało się nową ofiarą, chociaż na razie ograniczali „umizgi” do rechotu i niedwuznacznych komentarzy. Łatwo było przewidzieć, jak będzie wyglądał ciąg dalszy.

– Powiedz im, żeby dali jej spokój. – Barty miał nadzieję, że na jego twarzy nie malują się żadne emocje. Bardzo chciał, żeby tamten zobaczył w nim to, co większość ludzi: zimnego jak lód, bezwzględnego prawnika, który dawno zapomniał, czym są uczucia… o ile w ogóle jakiekolwiek kiedyś posiadał. – Chyba, że specjalnie kolekcjonują paragrafy. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jakiś czas temu przywrócono w tym kraju karę śmierci?

W oczach tamtego błysnęło rozbawienie. Teraz Crouch wiedział już, skąd go kojarzy – to było jakiś rok przed wybuchem wojny, wielki proces kartelu narkotykowego, masa aresztowań, a potem ataki odwetowe i trzech zabitych aurorów, którzy nie zdołali uciec na czas z płonącego komisariatu. Jednym z głównych oskarżonych był – no właśnie, Barty nie mógł sobie przypomnieć jego nazwiska – TEN człowiek, ten sam, tylko młodszy i ze strąkami długich, poskręcanych włosów sięgających ramion. Podczas rozpraw miał świetny humor i w ogóle nie wykazywało skruchy. Dostał dwadzieścia pięć lat. A może trzydzieści?

– Myślałem, że karę śmierci zarezerwowaliście dla niegrzecznych chłopców od Toma Riddle’a – zakpił. – Ale widocznie byłem w błędzie. Ej, zostawcie tę cizię – rzucił do swoich kumpli, zmieniając ton na nieco bardziej surowy. – Najpierw praca, potem przyjemności. Czy to jasne?

– To powiedz Rickowi, żeby dodał gazu – odburknął jeden z „amantów” Carol. Dziewczyna skuliła się pod ścianą, uparcie patrząc w podłogę. – Gdybyś podkupił Piękną Jane, nie mielibyśmy teraz takich problemów…

– Tę wyliniałą sówkę? – oburzył się Rick. Gdy się na chwilę odwrócił, okazało się, że z kącików jego ust zwisają długie, cienkie druciki, którymi wcześniej manipulował przy zamku. To dlatego mówił tak niewyraźnie. – Chyba cię pojebało, jestem jakieś milion razy lepszy od niego! Patrzcie tylko! – Podniósł się z kolan i z teatralną emfazą nacisną klamkę. Coś w środku kliknęło. – Voila! – popchnął drzwi. – Droga wolna, panowie! Kto pierwszy, ten lepszy, bardzo uprzejmie proszę!

Nie trzeba im było tego powtarzać dwa razy! Już po chwili, wszyscy, włącznie z przywódcą bandy i Bartym Crouchem, którego tamten prowadził jak na postronku, władowali się do środka. Diabli wiedzą, czego się spodziewali: złota i brylantów? Jeśli tak, zawartość gabinetu musiała ich rozczarować. Hawkins był może zadufanym w sobie karierowiczem, ale nie idiotą, który trzymałby w pracy cenne przedmioty – no, z wyjątkiem obrazów, ale żeby docenić płótna, wiszące nad biurkiem, trzeba by miłośnika sztuki lub handlarza z Nokturnu, a nie gangsterów z Pawilonu E. Nic dziwnego, że zwiedzaniu półokrągłego pokoju, szybko zaczęły towarzyszyć jęki zawodu.

Trach!, na ziemi wylądował przycisk do papieru w kształcie główki Sokratesa. Bum!, ktoś cisnął doniczką prosto w kominek. Skórzane fotele nie uniknęły ostrzy, podobnie jak zasłona w stylu snobistyczno-orientalnym, którą Hawkins sprowadził z Turcji. Dowódca przyglądał się tej paradzie zniszczenia ze stoickim spokojem, jakby to były igraszki dzieci, które dobrały się do nowych zabawek. Zareagował dopiero wtedy, gdy kilku więźniów dobrało się szuflad przy biurku, a jeden przymierzał się właśnie do tego, żeby wyrwać je siłą. Huknął na nich raz, a porządnie. Wystarczyło. Odstąpili od razu, ale miny mieli tak zacięte, że zwiastowało to w przyszłości niemałe kłopoty.

– Nawet cygar tu nie ma – pożalił się mały rudzielec. – Ani whisky. Ja to możliwe, że nie ma tu whisky?

– To nie knajpa, dzieciak – ostudził go ktoś inny. – Czego się spodziewałeś? Wyboru drinków na srebrnej tacy?

– No, na pewno nie tego.

– Masz tu swoją whisky. – Chłopak oberwałby pustą karafką, gdyby nie zrobił uniku. Szkło z brzękiem wylądowało na ziemi. – Mało ci jeszcze? To masz! – W ślad za karafkami poleciały szklanki. – Masz! I masz! I masz!

– Rick, szuflady. – Herszt skinął na złodzieja. – Nie zrób sobie krzywdy, będę jeszcze potrzebował twoich magicznych rączek.

– No ja myślę, szefie!

W drugim pokoju Carol znów zaczęła krzyczeć, ale tym razem głośniej i bardziej rozpaczliwie. Crouch drgnął, jakby chciał biec jej na pomoc, ale bandyta przytrzymał go w miejscu i od niechcenia przejechał nożem po jego ręce. Jedno cięcie, drugie, aż wyszedł z tego niezgrabny krzyżyk, który wkrótce wypełnił się krwią.

– Obawiam się – zauważył czarnoskóry z udanym smutkiem – że moi ludzie nie przejmują się zbytnio karą śmierci. Bardzo mi przykro, panie sędzio, ale zrobiłem wszystko, co mogłem. Czasami trzeba popuścić im cugli, żeby nie zaczęli wierzgać.

– Bydlaki. – Crouchowi zrobiło się ciemno przed oczami. – Zapłacicie za to, przysięgam!

– Grunge?

Krzyki zamieniły się w bezsilny płacz.

– Raczej nie, panie sędzio. Raczej nie.

– Grunge! – powtórzył Rick, który zdążył otworzyć szuflady i przeglądał ich zawartość, przyświecając sobie latarką. – Same papiery, nie ma tu żadnych kluczy. Zdjęcia jego dzieciaków, jakieś cholerne pieczątki… Niepotrzebnie tu przychodziliśmy.

Płacz zamienił się w ciche łkanie.

– Naprawdę myśleliście, że Hawkins trzyma klucze do bariery we własnym biurku? – Crouch uśmiechnął się zimno. Było mu wszystko jedno, czy go zabiją, czy utrzymają przy życiu. Nie miało to już większego znaczenia. – A może spodziewaliście się tajnego przejścia do Krainy Oz? – Własny śmiech brzmiał obco w jego uszach. – No to nic z tego. Mogę wam obiecać, że żywi nie wyjdziecie z tego budynku.

– Grunge!

Herszt bandy patrzył na Croucha z mieszaniną rozbawienia i nienawiści, ale nie zdążył mu odpowiedzieć (ani go zastrzelić), bo znowu ktoś domagał się jego uwagi. Tym razem był to jakiś obdartus, który wpadł do gabinetu, jakby goniło go stado wilków, i wyhamował dopiero – i dosłownie – na blacie biurka. Oddychał ciężko, jak po długim biegu, a krople potu żłobiły na jego brudnym od sadzy czole jaśniejsze szlaczki.

– Grunge – wydyszał, chwytając szefa za ramię. Tamten o dziwo go nie odtrącił. Pozostali, zajęci do tej pory przeczesywaniem pokoju, od razu otoczyli ich zwartym kręgiem. – Oni tu idą, od Nibylandii. Cały oddział. Przesmyki są odcięte, nawet mysz się tamtędy nie prześlizgnie. Sami tu zostaliśmy, reszta nie dotrze, bo nie ma jak... Jezu, Grunge, wybiją na do nogi!

– Akurat Jezus nie ma z tym nic wspólnego – mruknął herszt, zanim jego głos utonął w ogólnej wrzawie. – Jazda stąd! Pakować, co potrzebne, i jazda! Jego też bierzcie – dodał. – Pilnuj go, Rick! Odpowiadasz za niego własną głową.

Za „niego”, czyli za mnie, uświadomił sobie Crouch, czując, że dwóch mężczyzn z bandy chwyta go pod ręce i ciągnie ze sobą, klnąc przy tym, że trafił im się tak nieforemny tobół. Może ktoś inny spróbowałby uciec, ale on był sędzią, nie wojownikiem, i po prostu przegapił odpowiedni moment. A potem było za późno.

Carol siedziała pod oknem, w podartej sukience, i rozpaczliwie usiłowała rozczesać włosy, chociaż zamiast grzebienia miała jedynie własne palce. Tak ją zapamiętał: przygarbiona sylwetka, długie, jasne włosy, rozczapierzone palce, twarz w cieniu, a nogi, obnażone do połowy ud, wyciągnięte do przodu jak kawałki brzozowego drewna. Carol, Carol, Carol. Nie popatrzyła na niego, gdy przechodził, tylko nadal „czesała” włosy, jakby od tej czynności zależały losy całego świata. Przez jej czoło biegła podłużna pręga. Jedno okno zniknęło w opuchliźnie, a drugie, przekrwione od długiego płaczu, nie było w stanie dostrzec niczego, co istniało w realnym świecie.

Nie dobili jej, nie mieli czasu. Czas im nie sprzyjał. Crouch z całego serca życzył im, żeby zginęli marnie, ale na razie biegli tylko naprzód, a potem w dół, po schodach, unikając wind i korytarzy na tyle wąskich, że mogłyby stanowić pułapkę bez wyjścia. Trudno powiedzieć co planowali; co planował Grunge. Był na tyle zdesperowany, żeby spróbować wydostać się z Azkabanu za wszelką cenę? A może szykował się do walnej bitwy, chociaż w starciu z dementorami, jego ludzie, uzbrojeni jak rewolucjoniści z Koziej Wólki Dolnej, nie mieli najmniejszych szans?

Niech giną, niech giną wszyscy, tłukło się Crouchowi po głowie, gdy wbrew własnej woli poznawał więzienie od nowa. Od podszewki. Takiego Azkabanu wcześniej nie widział, chociaż przeczuwał jego istnienie: ciemne korytarze, gdzieniegdzie podświetlone awaryjnymi neonami, które odrealniały przestrzeń jeszcze bardziej, dziesiątki drzwi, unoszący się w powietrzu zapach drewna, a na ścianach – puste ramy tablic na ogłoszenia drobne i mniej drobne. Do jednej z nich ktoś poprzyczepiał pinezki, w taki sposób, że tworzyły uśmiechniętą gębę. Inna zwisała na jednym gwoździu, trzeszcząc przeraźliwie za każdym razem, gdy ktoś przebiegał tuż obok. Kiedyś, być może, ściany były kamienne, a z uchwytów sterczały zapalone pochodnie. W piwnicach jęczeli zakuci w kajdany skazańcy. Teraz jednak, Azkaban nie przypominał już średniowiecznej twierdzy, tylko przedziwną hybrydę magazynu z więzieniem, która nawet mimo swej kuriozalności, wciąż wywołała dreszcze.

Obdarty posłaniec miał rację, ktoś nadciągał. Wskazywały na to odgłosy, dobiegające z góry, z dołu, ze wszystkich stron jednocześnie (echo robiło z dźwiękami przedziwne rzeczy), no i coraz większe poruszenie w szeregach więźniów. O ile „szeregiem” można nazwać przypadkowo skoligaconą ze sobą dwudziestkę – dziewiętnastkę, jeśli nie liczyć Croucha, który nie poczuwał się do bycia częścią tej grupy. W porywach czterech miało broń palną, ale bez zapasu amunicji mogli sobie co najwyżej palnąć w te głupie łby. Zdychajcie wszyscy, życzył im Barty, gdy wylądował na kolanach, brutalnie popchnięty przez jednego z bandytów. Ktoś pacnął go dłonią w tył głowy – upokorzenie zabolało bardziej, niż fizyczny dyskomfort.

– Powinni tu gdzieś być. – Grunge chwycił za przedramię jednego ze swoich ludzi. Zajrzał mu w twarz. – Sam mówiłeś, że uciekło ich więcej.

– Bo tak słyszałem. – Tamten pokiwał głową. Należał do grupy szczęśliwców, posiadających pistolety, „skonfiskowane” zapewne martwym strażnikom. Za jego pasem tkwił też paralizator. – Ale diabli wiedzą, co się tam stało. Sam słyszałeś strzały. Może nikt z tamtych nie dotarł nawet do tego budynku, nie spotkaliśmy po drodze żywej duszy.

– Cholera. – Herszt bandy przetarł oczy palcami. – A ktoś z Zoo?

Crouch wiedział, że tak nazywano Pawilon Z, gdzie siedzieli młodociani przestępcy

Kumpel herszta tylko parsknął.

– To była minuta, Grunge. Minuta magii – powiedział. – Są szybcy do dźgania, ale z pomyślunkiem u nich kiepsko. Wątpię, że któryś zwiał. I wiesz co? – dodał, poprawiając zdobyczny pas, o wiele na niego za duży. – Może i dobrze. Ostatnia rzecz, jakiej nam teraz trzeba, to zabawa w przedszkole.

– No to zostaje nam zabawa w jebaną „Parszywą dwunastkę”. – Uśmiech Grunge’a był równie paskudny, co jego intencje. – Rick! – zawołał złodzieja, który wystrzelił do przodu jak strzała. – Nie galopuj tak, zostajemy tutaj. Lepszego miejsca i tak nie znajdziemy.

– Tutaj?

W tym miejscu krzyżowały się korytarze. Znajdowali się na zbiegu dróg – jedna prowadziła na hall i do głównego wyjścia, druga w kierunku jednego z przesmyków do części więziennej, a dwie kolejne odnogi kończyły się ślepymi ścianami. Na środku leżała porzucona przez kogoś, zwinięta w rulon wykładzina, a w pobliżu stało kilka desek, z których być może miał powstać regał na akta. Azkaban, zwłaszcza w części biurowej, sprawiał wrażenie wielkiego placu budowy, w dodatku żyjącego swoim własnym życiem. Im bardziej pracownicy próbowali go uporządkować, tym sroższą ponosili porażkę.

– A co, miejscówka ci nie odpowiada? – zakpił Grunge. – Rozdroże, jak Pan Buczek przykazał, brakuje tylko garnka ze złotem! Sprawdź, czy ktoś się tam nie ukrywa – polecił ciszej, najbliżej stojącemu kumplowi. – Korytarz w lewo, ja pójdę w prawo. Drzwi w drzwi. Rozumiesz?

– Tak jest, sir. – Tamten uśmiechnął się półgębkiem i zniknął. Zanim to jednak zrobił, nie odmówił sobie kopnięcia Croucha w nerki.

Tym razem trafił w słaby punkt, zabolało jak diabli. Barty zgiął się w pół i byłby zarył brodą w podłogę, gdyby w ostatniej chwili nie oparł się na łokciach. Jego zmaganiom z prawami fizyki towarzyszył rechot bandytów. Zagryzł wargi, żeby przypadkiem nie zacząć krzyczeć.

Zwiad wrócił niemal od razu – teren był czysty, pokoje puste. Widocznie ci urzędnicy, którzy pracowali tutaj na co dzień, zdążyli uciec i zaszyć się w jakichś kryjówkach, co uratowało im życie. Po drugiej stronie „skrzyżowania” mieściły się, w większości, pomieszczenia gospodarcze: kuchnia, składzik, nieoficjalny magazyn na materiały biurowe, a nawet coś w rodzaju pokoju rekreacyjnego, w którym walały się porzucone przez kogoś gazety, biuletyny i karty do gry. Tam też nikogo nie było, z wyjątkiem rybek w akwarium. Za to znalazło się sporo przedmiotów, mogących posłużyć za budulec na ewentualną barykadę.

– Słuchajcie… – Rick zastygł w bezruchu. – Coś jest nie tak.

– Na przykład wszystko?

– Na przykład to, że idą na nas od drugiej strony.

Grunge porzucił stanowisko przy ścianie i podszedł bliżej, gestem nakazując kilku ludziom, żeby kończyli usypywać wieżę z przeróżnych, biurowych śmieci. Sięgała już wysokości barków dorosłego mężczyzny, ale żeby spełniać swoją funkcję jak należy, powinna być jeszcze wyższa.

– Powystrzelamy ich jak kaczki – mruknął, przechodząc obok Croucha. – A ciebie wystawimy na przynętę.

Rick miał rację: spodziewali się, że dementorzy nadejdą od przesmyku, łączącego oba budynki, co byłoby najbardziej logiczne, tymczasem wszystko wskazywało na to, że ktoś się zbliża korytarzem od strony głównego wejścia. Tylko czy na pewno byli to strażnicy? Odgłosy wskazywały na kilka osób, nie na cały oddział, co było dość podejrzane. A gdy na horyzoncie błysnął jaskrawy, pomarańczowy kombinezon, noszony przez więźniów z Pawilonu G, Barty do reszty stracił nadzieję, bo wyglądało na to, że to nie on zyskał ekipę ratunkową, ale banda Grunge’a zyskała nieoczekiwane wsparcie.

Zamknął oczy, ale szybko tego pożałował. Nie mógł wyrzucić z głowy obrazu Carol, rozczesującej włosy nieistniejącym grzebieniem. Nawiedzała go jak wyrzut sumienia.

– Tak myślałem! – oznajmił jeden z przybyłych głosem chropowatym jak papier ścierny. – Kto jak kto, ale ty nie mogłeś przepuścić takiej okazji… daj pyska, Grunge! Nie lubię cię jak zarazy, ale dzisiaj to cię nawet uściskam…

– Ej, ej, łapy przy sobie, O’Reily! My tu wolimy dziewczynki!

– Nie słuchaj tego dziada, mnie uściskaj! – zaproponował Rick, szeroko rozkładając ramiona. – Nie mogłeś wybrać lepszego momentu! Zaraz się tu zacznie niezła impreza. Dołączycie?

Czarniawy młokos uśmiechnął się półgębkiem i wymieniał spojrzenie ze stojącym obok mięśniakiem ze szczerbą między zębami. Obaj nosili tatuaże gangu Czerwonych Sów.

– No cóż, i tak nie mieliśmy na dzisiaj lepszych planów – powiedział w końcu. – Mam rację, chłopcy?

Na jego znak, zza rogu wyszli pozostali członkowie jego grupy, łącznie pięciu, licząc związanego jeńca. Crouch podniósł głowę, żeby lepiej im się przyjrzeć…

…i zamarł, bo rozpoznał niemal wszystkich.

Pierwszy szedł rudy jak płomień Leonard Strange, przyboczny Dołohowa i jeden z najlepszych magów, jakich kiedykolwiek zrodziła Wielka Brytania. Za nim Dusty Lipmann, jego kolega z oddziału. Potem, krzywiąc się z bólu i upokorzenia, dreptał wicenaczelnik Maurycy Cross, którego pilnował brzydki jak noc gangster od Czerwonych Sów. Prowadził go na sznurze, jak psa. Pochód zamykał człowiek o tak zmasakrowanej twarzy, że jego rysy niemal całkiem ginęły pod opuchlizną i skorupą zaschniętej krwi, ale mimo tego, Crouch i tak potrafił przypisać mu właściwie nazwisko. Znał go zbyt dobrze – z akt, przesłuchań i relacji świadków – żeby pomylić go z kimkolwiek innym.

To był Severus Snape. 

**Severus Snape**

Upichcenie paru ładunków nie wymagało od niego dużego wysiłku – swego czasu robił takie rzeczy po pijaku i z zamkniętymi oczami. Dostarczyli mu wszystkiego, czego potrzebował. Oczywiście nie były to skomplikowane bomby – na takie nie miał ani czasu, ani warunków – tylko najprostsze koktajle, ale nie spodziewali się po nim Bóg wie czego, więc byli zadowoleni z tego, co zdołał zrobić. Szczególnie O’Reily. Gdy zobaczył komplet flaszek, nie krył radości, a jego pierwszy komentarz brzmiał: No, no, bracie, świetna robota! Na co Leo Strange, który Snape’owi nie ufał ani trochę (i nawzajem), odparował natychmiast: Nie ciesz się tak, Jimmy. Zobaczysz, że jak przyjdzie co do czego, wsadzi ci tę butelczynę prosto w tyłek!

Żebyś wiedział, złamasie, pomyślał Severus, że dokładnie taki mam zamiar.

Każdy dostał po cztery koktajle, a reszta poszła do plecaka, który dźwigał Szczerbaty Will na zmianę z Dustym. Jak na bandę obdartusów, ich uzbrojenie prezentowało się całkiem nieźle: karabin, pistolety, szabelka po dziadku… dementorzy zejdą na zawał, gdy tylko ich ujrzą! Snape’owi chciało się śmiać. I krzyczeć z bólu, bo dopiero teraz adrenalina zeszła z niego na tyle, że poczuł wszystkie ciosy, które zadał mu Moody. Szczególnie dziąsła dawały mu się we znaki. Dziąsła i nos, złamany po raz kolejny w ciągu tych kilku ostatnich lat. Nade wszystko jednak chciało mu się zamordować Strange’a, który osiągał wyżyny w byciu złośliwym chujem. Jak, do cholery, wytrzymywał z nim Anton Dołohow? W dodatku tak długo? Snape nie potrafił odpowiedzieć sobie na to pytanie, ale był pewien, że ci dwaj dobrali się jak w korcu maku, bo nie było w kraju dwóch równie niebezpiecznych – i irytujących – magów. Całe szczęście jeden już nie żył, a drugi był na najlepszej drodze, żeby do niego dołączyć.

To właśnie Strange nalegał, żeby spróbować wyjść na zewnątrz. Co było mniej więcej tak dobrym pomysłem, jak włożenie ręki w sam środek ogniska.

Azkaban otoczono murem zaklęć, dokładnie tak, jak kiedyś spece Riddle’a zabezpieczyli Lefaje – tyle tylko, że użyto jeszcze silniejszej magii. Ściana, która wyrastała trzy kroki od murów i ciągnęła się wzdłuż całego więzienia, przypominała zaklętą wodę, która, łamiąc prawa fizyki, płynęła pionowo w górę i w dół, w niekończącym się, zamkniętym obiegu. Trzeba by umieć fruwać, żeby ją pokonać! Oczywiście Strange, jak na ćpuna przystało, musiał podejść jak najbliżej skrzącej się żywą magią budowli, co przypłacił oparzeniem obu rąk, od dłoni aż po same łokcie. O mało nie stracił palców. Udowodnił w ten sposób sobie i innym, że naprawdę są odcięci od świata w każdy możliwy sposób, i jedyne, co mogą zrobić, to wrócić do środka i sprzedać swoje życie jak najdrożej.

– Musi być jakieś wyjście – upierał się Strange, owijając łapy kawałkami koszuli. Wyglądały paskudnie. Niemal tak paskudnie, jak gęba Snape’a. – Czułem tę magię, rozumiesz? – tłumaczył Dusty’emu, który chyba miał na ten temat podobne zdanie, co Snape. W przeciwieństwie do Strange’a wyglądał na człowieka, który czasami posługuje się zdrowym rozsądkiem. – Mógłbym rozwiązać supły zaklęć, były takie wyraźne! Gdyby tylko…

– Gdyby babcia miała wąsy, to by była dziadkiem – ostudził go Lipmann z właściwą sobie subtelnością. – Popatrz na swoje ręce. Patrzysz? To dobrze, bo żadnych supłów nie rozwiążesz. Jesteś kastratem jak my wszyscy.

– Dam głowę, że można to przezwyciężyć. – W oczach Strange’a zapaliły się iskry. Nie mógł usiedzieć w miejscu, wędrował w tę i z powrotem, jakby giez użądlił go w dupę. – Wszystko można. Barierę też. To tylko kwestia właściwej taktyki.

– Nie no, jasne. Jak się bardzo skupisz, to na pewno wylądujesz w seulskim burdelu. Tylko nie zapomnij pozdrowić ode mnie słodkiej Ha-yoon, o skórze miękkiej jak jedwab.

Snape nie wnikał, jakim cudem Dusty kojarzy dziwkę z Seulu (i od kiedy taki z niego poeta), bo miał ważniejsze sprawy na głowie – zresztą dyskusja urwała się tak nagle, jak się zaczęła. Strange dał sobie spokój z macaniem magicznej ściany, więc mogli wrócić do środka. A ponieważ Jimmy, przeglądając po raz tysięczny plan więzienia, zauważył jeszcze jedno boczne wyjście, prowadzące na podwórze, postanowili je sprawdzić, tak na wszelki wypadek. Żeby potem nie było, że mieli szansę na ucieczkę, tylko przegapili okazję.

Oczywiście nic z tego nie wyszło, bo zabezpieczenia z każdej strony były równie bezwzględne. Co z tego, że zdołali wyjść na podwórko, skoro później i tak natknęli się na ścianę? Strange klął, Jimmy kręcił głową, Dusty popadał w coraz większą zgryźliwość, natomiast Snape zaczynał żałować, że nie umarł razem z Moodym. Wrażenie, że kręcą się w kółko jak pies za własnym ogonem, nasilało się coraz bardziej. I tak zginiemy tu wszyscy, jak leci, myślał, starając się nie patrzeć na Maurycego Crossa, któremu ze strachu pomieszało się w głowie, pytanie tylko, czy pozabijamy się sami, czy pomogą nam władze. Swego czasu spędził dostateczną ilość czasu na zebraniach sztabu Riddle’a, żeby wiedzieć, w jaki sposób myślą decydenci. A ponieważ Azkaban był jak czyrak na zdrowej tkance miasta, należało go jak najszybciej usunąć.

– O czym tak myślisz? – zainteresował się Jimmy, zrównując z nim krok. Przed nimi szli Dusty ze Strange’em, przy czym ten ostatni nadal perorował na temat planu wyzwolenia się spod władzy bariery. – Strzelę ci w łeb, jeśli spróbujesz nas zdradzić. Zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, prawda?

– Lepiej byś zrobił, dając mi broń, zamiast marnować na mnie amunicję – mruknął Snape i zerknął na motocyklistę. – Jak to się właściwie zaczęło?

– Co?

– To wszystko.

– Masz na myśli bunt? – Jimmy skrzywił się lekko. – No cóż. Zdaje się, że od niego – wskazał Strange’a. – Przynajmniej tak mówi Dusty, a ja mu wierzę. Porwał Crossa i usiłował wyłączyć barierę. Nie przewidział tylko jednego…

– Że tej bariery nie można wyłączyć – dokończył za niego Snape. – W każdym razie nie z Azkabanu.

Jimmy pokiwał głową.

– A ty? – Snape, wbrew sobie, poczuł do tego człowieka nić sympatii. – Dlaczego uciekłeś?

– Bo miałem okazję. – Tamten uśmiechnął się pod nosem. – A od dziecka cierpię na pewną przypadłość: otóż jak widzę okazję, to z niej korzystam. To silniejsze ode mnie.

Po drodze nie spotkali nikogo, nawet pracowników sekretariatu. Z jednej strony Snape cieszył się z tego powodu, a z drugiej miał wrażenie, że coś jest nie w porządku, że wisi nad nimi jakieś fatum. Z tego co opowiadał Dusty, zdając relację ze swojej ucieczki z Nibylandii, większość strażników została w tamtej części budynku – Snape podejrzewał, że próbowali wypełnić bezwzględny rozkaz, który wcześniej otrzymali, czyli za wszelką cenę nie dopuścić do ucieczki śmierciożerców. Nie do końca im się udało, biorąc pod uwagę obecność Strange’a w drużynie O’Reily’ego, ale nie w tym rzecz. Liczyło się przede wszystkim to, że dementorzy nadal znajdowali się w części więziennej, natomiast cywile pozostawali w części administracyjnej, kompletnie pozbawieni ochrony i narażeni na ataki każdej uzbrojonej bandy więźniów.

W pewnym momencie Will, który na tę chwilę wcielił się w rolę zwiadowcy, wrócił do Jimmy’ego i zameldował:

– Ktoś tam jest. Schodzą z góry.

– Kto?

– Nie wyglądają mi na wojskowych, szefie. Ale głowy nie daję.

No to mamy towarzystwo, podsumował Snape, prędzej czy później musieliśmy się natknąć na innych uciekinierów. Ilu więźniów zdołało uciec, tak jak Jimmy, w ciągu tej minuty, kiedy nie działała bariera? Kilku? Kilkunastu? Kilkudziesięciu? Co teraz robili i jakie mieli plany? Niektórzy na pewno próbowali uciec, i, tak jak Leo Strange, nadziali się na magiczną ścianę, która osadziła ich w miejscu. A inni? Może się mścili, może bawili, a może zemstę uznali za najlepszą możliwą rozrywkę, jedyną, jaka im jeszcze została. Snape znowu pomyślał o cywilach. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że zdołali się ukryć, bo jeśli nie, to albo już nie żyli, albo ich życie właśnie wisiało na włosku.

– W takim razie wypadałoby się chyba przywitać. – O’Reily nie wyglądał na przestraszonego. Snape nie znał historii jego przestępstw (zakładał tylko, że i tak nie dorównują jego własnej kartotece, i raczej nie podpadają pod paragraf „zbrodnie przeciwko ludzkości”), ale nie dziwił się już, dlaczego ktoś taki, jak Szczerbaty Will, facet wielki jak góra i groźny jak rozsierdzony niedźwiedź, słuchał bez oporu drobnego, szczupłego chłopaka, który na oko ledwo przekroczył dwudziestkę. Było w nim coś takiego, co kazało dwa razy pomyśleć, zanim wystąpiło się przeciw niemu. – Pójdziemy we dwóch.

Strange uniósł brwi. Widać było, że nie w smak mu odgrywania drugich skrzypiec w ich małej orkiestrze.

– A my? – zapytał cierpko. – Mamy się _schować_?

– Nie – odparł Jimmy, wzruszając ramionami. – Macie jedynie zwolnić kroku.

Wkrótce odgłosy stały się na tyle wyraźne, że nie było już wątpliwości: grupa, która się zbliżała, była liczna, na pewno liczniejsza od ich własnej, ale Will miał chyba rację – nie brzmieli jak zdyscyplinowany oddział w czasie misji, tylko jak niezdyscyplinowana banda straceńców. Prawie na pewno byli to uciekinierzy z któregoś Pawilonu. A skoro było ich aż tylu, szykowała się niezła rozróba.

– Zdaje się, że niebawem przydadzą się twoje bombki – zauważył Dusty. Udawał, że mimo ran, czuje się doskonale, ale Snape widział, ile go ten spektakl kosztuje. Widział, bo sam zachowywał się dokładnie tak samo. – Naprawdę jesteś taki dobry, czy tylko tak mówiłeś, żebyśmy cię nie zajebali?

– To się jeszcze okaże.

Z tyłu, za nimi, Maurycy Cross usiadł przodem do ściany i dyskutował z cegłą, racząc ją historiami ze swego dzieciństwa. Naprawdę padło mu na mózg, chociaż Snape nie potrafił określić, w którym dokładnie momencie. Teraz nie nadawał się już do niczego: raz, że ledwo chodził, a dwa: gadał od rzeczy i nie miał pojęcia, gdzie się znajduje. Gdyby nie Strange, który uparł się, że to jego jeniec (naprawdę łudził się jeszcze, że ktokolwiek z ekipy ministra Minchuma zdecyduje się pertraktować z więźniami?), już dawno porzuciliby go w którejś z kanciap, żeby nie zawracał im głowy.

Na znak Jimmy’ego, podeszli bliżej. Zobaczyli prowizoryczne barykady i kilka wycelowanych w siebie pistoletów. Nie wyglądało to dobrze.

– To przecież Grunge! – szepnął Piękna Jane. – Chciał mnie kiedyś podkupić, ale skąpił na kasie.

– Naprawdę chciałeś zostawić Jimmy’ego? – zdziwił się Snape. – Na pastwę losu?

– No jasne, że nie – oburzył się tamten. – Byłem po prostu ciekawy, ile płaci konkurencja. Ani przez chwilę nie zamierzałem skorzystać z oferty.

Snape ich nie słuchał, przez co docierało do niego co piąte słowo. Patrzył w jeden, konkretny punkt i nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Na posadzce klęczał nie kto inny, tylko sędzia Barty Crouch w rozchełstanej koszuli, poplamionej posoką, jakby czekał, aż kat połaskocze go w kar toporem. O dziwo, mimo takich okoliczności, wyglądał niemal… nobliwie. Posiwiała skroń, prosty kręgosłup, twarz jak odlew z gipsu. W dodatku patrzył prosto na Snape’a, który poczuł się pod tym spojrzeniem trochę nieswojo. Przypomniały mu się godziny tuż po aresztowaniu, które spędził w pokojach przesłuchań, bez spania, bez jedzenia, z przekonaniem, że żywy stamtąd nie wyjdzie. Crouch, jako sędzia, nie powinien brać w nich udziału, a jednak to robił. Za milczącą zgodą Augusta Rookwooda i naczelnika Hawkinsa.

– Ja pierdolę, mają Croucha – myśli Lipmanna krążyły po tych samych obszarach. – I chyba szykują się na wojenkę.

– Raczej egzekucję – mruknął Snape. – Spójrz, stamtąd przyjdą. To droga do części więziennej, niedaleko jest przesmyk. Ten główny, najszerszy… Jezu – dodał. – Oddałbym wszystko za papierosa!

– I flaszkę wódki.

– I flaszkę wódki – zgodził się bez oporu, przeczuwając, że to, co właśnie ogląda, to początek końca, i to nie tylko jego, Severusa Snape’a, ale i wszystkich dookoła. Azkabanu. Magicznego Londynu. Całej, pieprzonej epoki, która miała być czasem prosperity, a zamiast tego, no cóż, okazała się kolejnym, wielkim oszustwem.

**Dusty Lipmann**

Pieprznęło raz, a dobrze, a potem wszystko utonęło w jaskrawym świetle.

Snape nie kłamał, naprawdę znał się na swojej robocie. Niestety, tamtych było więcej i mieli lepszy sprzęt, więc efekt zaskoczenia szybko minął, i teraz byli już zdani tylko na swoje siły. Jak tyle razy wcześniej. Nie było Milana (pewnie jednak zginął), nie było Antona, Rita siedziała w więzieniu dla kobiet, ale zostali oni dwaj, Strange i Dusty, a nie było lepszych od nich specjalistów od spraw beznadziejnych.

Barykada sięgała ramion, trochę niska, ale lepsza taka niż żadna. Dusty na chwilę usiadł, opierając się przewrócone biurko i załadował karabin, myśląc przy tym, że da im jeszcze do wiwatu, zanim go zdejmą. Obok niego leżał jeden z ludzi Grunge’a, z przestrzeloną głową, a nieco dalej kolejny, który dławił się własną krwią i wydrapywał paznokciami w betonie drogę do piekła. Jezu, nie mieli już jak się bronić, skończyło się wszystko, włącznie z wodą do picia! Kawałki sufitu spadały im na łby, a pył zabarwił powietrze na biało. Wyglądali jak duchy. Jak synowie piekarza, roześmiał się Strange, posyłając w zaświaty kolejnego strażnika, i ta nazwa, rzucona ot tak, dla jaj, spoiła ich wreszcie w jedną drużynę. Wszyscy byli Synami Piekarza i utknęli tu razem – Grunge, Jimmy, Strange, a nawet Snape, który jeszcze chwilę wcześniej (Dusty był tego pewien), sam nie wiedział, do kogo celować, do nich czy do tamtych – aż do samego końca. A ponieważ za ich plecami zawaliła się ściana, jedyne, co mogli zrobić, to brnąć do przodu i bronić się do upadłego. Co właśnie próbowali robić.

– Jebnij w prawo – zasugerował Dusty’emu Jimmy, który miał lepszy widok. Dusty zacisnął palce na broni. Był już gotowy. – Nad moim ramieniem. Słyszysz?

– Ta.

– Teraz!

Nie patrzył, co robi, zaufał O’Reily’emu. I instynktowi. Jedna seria i znów był na dole, przyciskając policzek do tynku, zlany zimnym potem. Dygotał. Jimmy uniósł kciuk do góry, dając znak, że cel został zdjęty, a chwilę potem zniknął, żeby zaczaić się na wrogów od innej strony. Dusty zamknął oczy i przez chwilę nie był w stanie zmusić mięśni do pracy. W końcu jednak, na czworakach, przebył ostatni odcinek, jaki go dzielił od ściany, i ukrył się za załomem, gdzie czekał na niego Leo Strange.

– Pomachajmy im Morycem. – Chuchnął Dusty’emu w ucho gorącym oddechem. – I starym Crouchem.

– Co?

– Może jak im pokażemy Croucha, to im zmiękną fujary. I tak nie mamy nic do stracenia. Próbujemy? Czy damy się zarżnąć jak stado baranów?

– Jasne, że próbujemy – wydyszał. – Jak ginąć, to z przytupem.

– No! – Strange’owi wróciła energia. – W takim razie do dzieła, bracie!

To zabawne, ale nagle, w ciągu paru minut, wszystkie animozje, jakie między nimi narosły, szczególnie podczas odsiadki w Nibylandii, zniknęły niczym sen złoty. Znów byli towarzyszami z jednego oddziału. Braćmi. A na brata, i owszem, można się wkurzać, można mu nawet przywalić w zęby, ale gdy przychodzi co do czego, staje się za nim murem.

Strange szarpnął sędziego, podnosząc go z miejsca. Oczywiście wykorzystał to snajper, ulokowany za barykadą, ale nie trafił żadnego z nich, bo biały pył utrudnił mu celowanie – kula wbiła się w ścianę. Jeśli istniał jakiś bóg szaleńców, to ewidentnie im sprzyjał. Mieli cholerne szczęście.

– W dół, w dół! – krzyczał Grunge, machając rękami. – W dół, do kurwy nędzy!

Nie posłuchali, to znaczy Strange nie posłuchał. Dusty próbował ich osłonić, ale podobnie jak snajper dementorów, nie widział nic, a słyszał przede wszystkim dudnienie walącego się na nich sufitu. Od początku nie podobał mu się pomysł, żeby prowokować walkę w takim miejscu, ale Grunge się uparł, no i teraz zbierał żniwo głupiej decyzji. Trzeba było zostać hallu, z dostępem do drzwi wejściowych, mieliby chociaż szanse, żeby pomachać sukinsynom zza muru białą flagą. A tak? Nikt z zewnątrz nawet nie próbował się z nimi komunikować. Cisza w eterze. „Nie paktujemy z terrorystami”, i tak dalej. Albo czekali, aż wytłuką się własnoręcznie – co było więcej niż prawdopodobne – albo szykowali naprawdę potężne skurwysyństwo, zamierzając, na przykład, posłać do diabła wszystkich, jak leci, bez dzielenia na „swoich” i „cudzych”. Jeśli tak, to Dusty niemal współczuł tym biednym gnojkom w mundurach strażników. Tak naprawdę robili tylko swoje. Rząd zachowywał się wobec nich gorzej, niż Thomas Riddle kiedykolwiek traktował swoich żołnierzy, a oni nawet nie zdawali sobie z tego sprawy, sądząc, że walczą i giną w imię jakiegoś większego dobra, które w ogóle nie istniało.

Splunął, pozbywając się ze śliną pyłu, który wypełniał mu usta. Poszukał wzrokiem Snape’a i po chwili go znalazł, pochylonego nad jakimś pieroństwem, które z daleka cuchnęło jak wojskowa latryna. Może pichcił kolejne bomby, a może sztachał się tylko smrodem, trudno powiedzieć, ale Dusty poczuł się lepiej, nadal widząc go w ich przerzedzonych szeregach. To było w jakiś sposób pocieszające. Swego czasu opowiadano legendy o jego i Karkarowa wyczynach, jedne mniej prawdopodobne od drugich: jak uciekli niemieckim służbom bezpieczeństwa, jak pomagali armii Goyle’a w Ardenach, jak przechodzili przez wszystkie możliwe granice, odgrywając setki ról i konstruując dla Riddle’a coraz bardziej skuteczne, magiczne zabawki. Podobno Snape eksperymentował na ludziach. Podobno byli z Karkarowem kochankami. Podobno Igor konstruował kapsułę magiczną, do podróżowania w kosmos, ale nie zdążył jej ukończyć. Podobno o mało nie wybuchła przez nich międzynarodowa afera, gdy wylądowali – Bóg raczy wiedzieć, dlaczego – w Albanii, gdzie wymordowali całą wioskę wilkołaków. Podobno… tych „podobno” było tak wiele, że Dusty puszczał je mimo uszu, śmiejąc się, że jak mu się zachce historyjek z dreszczykiem, tu kupi Agathę Christie. Teraz trochę żałował. Może gdyby słuchał plotek nieco uważniej (odsiewając absurd od prawdopodobieństwa), wiedziałby, z jakim człowiekiem ma do czynienia. A tak, mógł się jedynie łudzić, że nie oberwie od niego nożem w plecy, przy pierwszej, nadarzającej się, okazji.

– Szkoda, że Karkarowa z nim nie ma – powiedział sam do siebie. Strzelił na oślep, widząc, że ktoś znowu próbuje zaatakować Strange’a. O dziwo, chyba trafił. – Zrobiłby helikopter z zapałki i odlecielibyśmy w siną dal.

Wybuch osmalił mu włosy i o mało nie oderwał policzka. Nie panując nad ciałem, runął na drugą, nieco niższą, barykadę wewnątrz kręgu. Składała się głównie z poprzetrącanych regałów i półek z aktami. Ktoś, nie wiadomo skąd, pewnie z jakiegoś biura, wyciągnął nawet palmę w doniczce, która teraz złamała się wpół i smętnie chybotała w powietrzu, szybko zajmując się ogniem.

– Ja pierd… – znowu splunął. Oczy miał posklejane tak mocno, że minęła dłuższa chwila, zanim zdołał je wreszcie otworzyć. Pył był wszędzie i smakował ołowiem. Człowiek, który jeszcze przed minutą, kulił się w pobliżu Dusty’ego, ściskając w dłoni niezdatny do niczego nóż, przypominał krwawą miazgę, a jego korpus leżał w dużej odległości od reszty ciała. – Kur…

Magia wracała z siłą i brutalnością najeźdźcy. Nie można jej było ani powstrzymać, ani okiełznać, a jeśli ktoś spróbował – raczej w szoku, niż z premedytacją – ginął od razu, bo rozrywała mu wnętrzności i kręciła na niego stryczek z jego własnych jelit. To samo działo się po obu stronach barykady. Jak piekielne pojednanie. Jak Sąd Ostateczny. Dusty, rzygając światłem, kątem oka zarejestrował, jak dokładnie na wprost niego, Strange rozkłada ręce i wiruje wokół własnej osi, unosząc się coraz wyżej i wyżej w powietrze, aż pod na wpół rozwalony strop, a u jego stóp, sędzia Crouch, dosłownie czernieje na twarzy, jakby się zwęglił. Potem wraca do własnego wyglądu. I znowu czernieje. Z innymi było jeszcze gorzej – wszędzie, gdzie okiem sięgnąć, rozgrywały się dantejskie sceny, ludzie wili się z bólu, zmieniali kształty, kolory, a nawet stan skupienia. Magia szalała jak trąd. Tylko nieliczni potrafili przetrwać jej atak bez większego uszczerbku, większość poddawała się od razu, już po pierwszych objawach.

Co… co się stało… przecież… bariera… nie można… Nieważne jak bardzo Dusty się starał, słowa nie chciały ułożyć się w całość, podobnie jak kończyny nie chciały słuchać poleceń mózgu. Wyciągnął przed siebie ręce i z przerażeniem skontastował, że są przezroczyste jak bańka mydlana. Cały był przezroczysty, przez jego skórę prześwitywały organy wewnętrzne. Gdy się pochylił, widział własny żołądek, widział też, jak krew i magia tańczą mu żyłach i pędzą w kierunku głowy. Przed oczami wybuchła mu supernowa. Co… co… ze mną… Nie zdołał dokończyć myśli, bo padł, jakby ktoś odłączył od niego prąd, a potem jedyne, co mógł robić, to z poziomu podłogi patrzeć, jak wszystko dookoła obraca się w gruzy.

**Severus Snape**

Wszystko było czerwienią. Cały, pieprzony świat, w jednej chwili spłyną krwawą posoką. Paradoksalnie, zamiast strachu, Snape poczuł echo cudzej ulgi, które wypełniło go od stóp aż do czaszki, i chyba tylko dlatego nie postradał zmysłów – nogi, co prawda, odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa, ale głowa pracowała jak należy. I znowu mieściła w sobie to, co powinna: zdublowane myśli, należące nie tylko do niego, ale też do człowieka, który dawno temu uratował mu życie.

_Jesteś tu._

_Jestem._

_Co ty tu, kurwa, robisz?_

Odpowiedzi nie było. Snape zacisnął zęby i spróbował się podnieść, co udało mu się dopiero za trzecim razem. Paznokcie miał zdarte do krwi.. nie, wcale nie on, tylko Igor! Gdziekolwiek się teraz znajdował, właśnie walczył o życie, i to nie tylko swoje własne. Severus czuł w sobie jego przyspieszone tempo, szum myśli Igora zagłuszał jego własne, a ból w pokaleczonych dłoniach sprawiał, że chciało mu się krzyczeć. Zaczęło się odliczanie: jedna minuta, druga, na Boga, jeszcze tylko trzy, nie wiem czy zdążę, MUSZĘ ZDĄŻYĆ, to tylko mechanizm, a każdy mechanizm, stworzony przez człowieka, inny człowiek może podporządkować własnej woli. Wystarczy tylko…

_Wiem, gdzie jesteś. Idę do ciebie._

_Ani się waż._

_Jezu, Igor, to jest Azkaban, nie możesz sam…_

Nie dokończył. Siła była tak potężna, że dosłownie cisnęło nim o ścianę. Teraz ból był jego własny, ale rozchodził się jak kręgi na wodzie i sprawił, że gdzieś tam, w piwnicy, Karkarow jęknął i upuścił śrubokręt. Tętno ich obu skoczyło w górę, a przed oczami latały mroczki. _Nie zdążę. Nie zdążę. Zdążysz_. Snape znowu spróbował się podnieść, ale jedyne, co osiągnął, to pozycja klęcząca, przez co wyglądał tak, jakby zamierzał zmówić modlitwę.

Wiedział, że musi się uspokoić, ale nie mógł. Igor też nie. Dudniło im w uszach, a odliczanie, nieustannie brzęczące w głowach, paraliżowało ruchy, które musiały być precyzyjne. Uwolniona z okowów magia szarpała wnętrznościami Snape’a, usiłując wypruć mu flaki, ale jeszcze walczył, jeszcze potrafił ją powstrzymać. W pobliżu barykady Leo Strange unosił się w powietrzu, a ogień tryskał z jego ciała, otaczając go czymś w rodzaju świetlistego kokonu. Był już tak mało ludzki, że niemal zatracił właściwe kształty. Był uosobieniem magii. To się źle skończy, przemknęło Snape’owi przez głowę, to jest jak „złoty strzał”, facet się zaraz przekręci! A my razem z nim.

Najpierw zadrżała ziemia, a potem reszta sufitu pękła jak strup, ukazując niebo. Wir – kolumna czystej energii, której źródłem był Strange – wystrzelił w górę i rozprysnął się ponad dachem, plując dookoła iskrami, które przypominały ogniste motyle. Wszędzie było ich pełno. Parzyły. Przepalały na wskroś ubrania, mury, a nawet skórę. Snape, który nareszcie odzyskał kontrolę nad własnym ciałem, przeturlał się w bok, unikając spalenia żywcem, a w jego głowie tłukło się monotonne szybciej-szybciej-szybciej! Odliczanie nie milkło nawet na chwilę, liczby nieubłaganie zbliżały się do zera. Ktoś w pobliżu Snape’a teleportował się z trzaskiem, ale przy tym chaosie, najprawdopodobniej skończył rozerwany w strzępy. Ryzyko było zbyt duże, żeby bawić się w takie rzeczy.

Biegnąc, poślizgnął się na kałuży czyichś wymiocin, ale uparcie brnął dalej, pochylony, obok wewnętrznej barykady, a potem dalej, ku tej głównej, za którą dementorzy urządzili sobie stanowiska strzelnicze. Teraz nikt już stamtąd nie strzelał. Funkcjonariusze, podobnie jak więźniowie, walczyli z magią, poddawali się magii, albo umierali, nie wiedząc nawet jak i dlaczego. Tylko kilku trzymało się jeszcze na nogach, a jeden, najsilniejszy lub najlepiej wyszkolony, usiłował powiązać energię za pomocą zaklęć, ale nie radził sobie nawet najprostszym. Nie zatrzymał Snape’a, chociaż ten przeszedł kilka kroków od niego, bezbronny jak dziecko. Pozwolił mu odejść. Pozwolili odejść sobie nawzajem i już po chwili Snape zniknął w przesmyku, który prowadził do części więziennej, do piwnicy pod Nibylandią, do Karkarowa.

**Minerwa McGonagall**

Nie wytrzymywała i jak wariatka wypadła z wojskowego namiotu, żeby mieć lepszy widok. Za nią pobiegli inni.

– Jezu – jęknęła, widząc, że dach nad frontową częścią budynku najpierw wybrzusza się jak grzyb po wybuchu bomby, a potem rozpada na części. – Jezu, minęły dopiero dwie minuty!

Uzgodnili z Karkarowem, że dostanie pięć minut wyłączonej bariery, pięć i ani sekundy dłużej, bo tylko pod takim warunkiem premier Thatcher zgodziła się udostępnić swój klucz. Na umówiony sygnał (Karkarow zabrał ze sobą „podrasowaną” przez siebie krótkofalówkę, która powinna zadziałać nawet w Azkabanie, bo jej jedyna funkcja polegała na przesłaniu pojedynczego sygnału dźwiękowego) mieli wyłączyć mechanizm i rozpocząć odliczanie. A potem obserwować efekty.

Minerwa nie była potrzebna w ministerstwie, więc podjęła decyzję, że zostanie nieopodal Azkabanu, pod opieką Lockharta i jego ludzi. Chciała zobaczyć to wszystko na własne oczy.

– Co tam się dzieje? – Pytanie było retoryczne, bo nawet wróżbita nie potrafiłby na nie odpowiedzieć. Kolejne wstrząsy, jeden po drugim, szarpnęły trzewiami budynku. Minerwa poczuła, że ziemia pod jej stopami, zaczyna się ruszać. – Nie wygląda to… – chciała powiedzieć: „bezpiecznie”, ale w porę się wycofała. –... za dobrze.

– Proszę się nie martwić, pani prokurator – uspokoił ją młody porucznik, który pomyślał, że Minerwa boi się, że coś jej się stanie. – Nic nam nie grozi. Zapora wytrzyma każdą erupcję mocy, zapewniam panią.

– Cieszę się – mruknęła, nie chcąc wyprowadzać go z błędu. Nie musiał wiedzieć, że w rankingu spraw, które przerażały ją najbardziej, jej własne bezpieczeństwo znajdowało się na szarym końcu. Miała tysiące innych powodów, żeby umierać ze strachu na widok Azkabanu, w którym wrzało jak w cholernym kotle. – I oby miał pan rację, poruczniku.

Być może ktoś, kto nie wiedział, co się działo naprawdę – na przykład przypadkowy przechodzień – pomyślałby: O Boże, jakie to piękne! A chwilę później: Co to za okazja, że urządzają pokaz fajerwerków? Niebo nad więzieniem płonęło różnymi odcieniami czerwieni. Z daleka rzeczywiście można by się łudzić, że to jakieś fireshow, organizowane ku uciesze gawiedzi, ale Minerwa, niestety, nie była przypadkowym przechodniem, dlatego bała się coraz bardziej. Zostało tak mało czasu! Jeśli Karkarow się nie pospieszy, za krótką chwilę najstarsze więzienie na Wyspach przestanie istnieć. A wraz z nim, wszyscy, którzy znajdowali się w środku.

Jeszcze minuta. Może mniej. Raczej mniej. Zadrżała, uświadamiając sobie ten fakt. Stojący obok niej żołnierze z jednostki Lockharta zadzierali głowy, chłonąc to widowisko, które przypominało koniec świata o ograniczonym zasięgu. Nie rozmawiali. Dopiero, gdy nad budynkiem pojawiła się widmowa wieża, jeden z nich odezwał się nabożnym szeptem:

– Azkaban zrzuca skórę.

**Barty Crouch**

Barty umierał.

Coś, co zalęgło mu się pod skórą, próbowało wydostać się na zewnątrz, nie dbając o to, czy nosiciel przeżyje ten proces, czy też nie. Nie miał siły z tym walczyć, dlatego poddał się od razu. Popłynął z prądem prosto ku katastrofie.

Zawsze był lepszym prawnikiem niż magiem. Zaklęcia, które inni rzucali z łatwością, intuicyjnie, jemu wydawały się skomplikowane jak obcy alfabet – opanował ten język w zadowalającym stopniu, ale posługiwanie się nim nie sprawiało mu frajdy i jeśli tylko mógł, wracał do paragrafów.

Boisz się, że stracisz kontrolę, powiedziała kiedyś Minerwa (jak zwykle zebrało im się na takie tematy w środku nocy, tuż po tym, jak skończyli się kochać), a w magii właśnie o to chodzi: o kontrolowaną utratę kontroli. Masło maślane, droczył się z nią, mimo że wiedział, co ma na myśli. W każdym razie: mniej więcej. Kiepska z ciebie nauczycielka, Minerwo, nic nie rozumiem! Oj, rozumiesz, mruknęła sennie i przewróciła się na drugi bok, tyłem do niego, tylko nie chcesz dopuścić do świadomości tego, że znowu mam rację. I to cię straszliwie boli, panie Bartemiuszu Znam-Na-Pamięć-Kodeks-Karny Crouchu. Że pewnych rzeczy nie można się nauczyć, można sobie tylko na nie pozwolić.

Teraz pozwalał sobie przegrać, w dodatku na starcie. W jednej chwili Strange szarpał go na barykadzie, w drugiej – Barty leżał już na ziemi, porażony nagle wyzwoloną mocą, której nie potrafił sprostać. Rozpadał się na kawałki. Dosłownie. Widział płaty swojego ciała, wirujące w powietrzu; widział, jak skóra czernieje mu na węgiel, żeby sekundę później wrócić do normalnego koloru i znowu sczernieć. Dławił się własnym językiem. Żyły pęczniały mu od magii, która rozsadzała je od środka. Zamiast myśli zostały strzępy. Nie pamiętał, kim jest, kogo kochał, kogo nienawidził, nie był już ani sędzią Crouchem, ani nawet Bartym, całe jego istnienie ograniczyło się do paroksyzmów bólu i rozpaczliwego pragnienia, żeby cierpnie wreszcie minęło.

Ale nie mijało. Dach nad ich głowami zniknął, ustępując miejsca niebu o migotliwej, stalowej barwi, a wszędzie wokół rozgrywały się sceny jak z obrazów Goi. Gdyby Barty mógł, wydrapałby sobie oczy z oczodołów – i chyba nawet zaczął to robić – ale ręce szybko odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa, więc wbrew własnej woli patrzył dalej. Patrzył i krzyczał. Krzyczał tak głośno, jak nigdy dotąd. Tak głośno, że ogłuchł na inne dźwięki, przez co nie usłyszał potwornego trzasku, który zwiastował mu koniec: cegły, zaprawa, kawałki dachówek, wszystko posypało się jak lawina prosto na jego głowę, pogrążając ją w mroku.

**Igor Karkarow**

Chciał ich uśpić, a rozpętał piekło. W dodatku została mu najwyżej minuta, żeby to naprawić.

– Proszę. – Ponieważ nie mógł puścić kabli, które ze sobą zetknął, spojrzał na Ericę. Nie miał pojęcia, w jakim języku mówi, ale podejrzewał, że po rosyjsku, jak zawsze, w chwilach największego stresu. Miał nadzieję, że mimo wszystko zostanie zrozumiany. – Podaj mi go, proszę.

Zrozumiała. Błyskawicznie schyliła się po śrubokręt i wcisnęła mu go do ręki. Zacisnął zęby. Uspokój się, musisz się uspokoić, tłumaczył sam sobie – a może to Severus próbował przemówić mu do rozsądku? – ale zdradliwe ciało nie chciało słuchać i nadal zalewało się potem. Szczególnie dłonie, których potrzebował teraz najbardziej.

To, co teraz robił, przypominało operację na otwartym sercu. Odkręcił blachę (rozciął skórę) i odstawił ją na bok, przedarł się przez wierzchnią warstwę kabli (tkanek) i odsłonił delikatne wnętrze, pulsujące w rytm tętna, śliskie od krwi. Mechanizm mruczał pod jego palcami jak kot, migały czerwone i żółte światełka. Gdy tylko dał znak do ministerstwa, żeby wyłączyli barierę, wszystko zamarło. Najpierw rozległ się przeraźliwy pisk, a potem tętno, jak na monitorze w szpitalu, zmieniło się w długą, poziomą linię.

Wtedy zaczął działać i początkowo wszystko szło zgodnie z planem. Tu odkręcić, tam przykręcić, zmienić wartość, połączyć kable, okręcić je żyłką, zabezpieczyć… Trzymał właśnie w lewej dłoni wiązkę przewodów (serce), gdy poraził go prąd – zanim pomyślał, co robi, instynktownie cofnął dłonie, i to wystarczyło, żeby mechanizm, wbrew logice, znowu ożył, czerpiąc energię z nie wiadomo jakiego źródła. O Boże. Boże. Igorowi skoczyło tętno. To było niemożliwe! Patrzył i nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Światełka migały, a przez przewody przetaczał się płyn, który emanował dziwny, srebrzystym światłem, zupełnie jak płynna stal. Pacjent ocknął się podczas operacji, ale jego życie było życiem pożyczonym, nieprawidłowym; było abominacją. To niemożliwe, pomyślał Igor raz jeszcze i wtedy, jakby tego było mało, dotarła do niego fala bólu, który poraził Severusa. Jęknął i upuścił śrubokręt.

_Idę do ciebie. Wiem, gdzie jesteś._

_Nie._

_To nie było pytanie, Igor._

Opanował się na tyle, żeby sformułować prośbę do Eriki – to nic, że po rosyjsku – i już po chwili znów trzymał w ręku śrubokręt, który parzył mu palce. Nie wiedział, co się wydarzyło i nie miał czasu, żeby o tym myśleć: liczyło się tylko to, żeby dokończyć zabieg, nawet, jeśli wymagało to pracy na ożywionym organizmie.

– Coś się tam dzieje – zauważył Filch, który pilnował drzwi, raz po raz wyglądając na korytarz. – Ktoś tu idzie.

– Nie pytaj, tylko od razu strzelaj – zaproponowała Erica.

– Taki mam zamiar.

Karkarow wstrzymał oddech i spróbował raz jeszcze związać kable, czując ze strony mechanizmu wyraźny opór. To, co teraz robił, było nie tylko trudne, było śmiertelnie niebezpieczne – na wpół ożywione magomechanizmy mogły zabić nie tylko inżyniera, ale i wszystkich wokoło. Igor czuł, jak zimny pot zalewa mu twarz, ale nie miał wolnej ręki, żeby go wytrzeć.

– A teraz wyjdźcie – powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby. Musiał odchrząknąć. – Wyjdźcie stąd, oboje. Erico. Proszę.

– Nigdzie nie idę – oburzyła się dziewczyna. – A jak trzeba ci będzie pomóc?

– Filch, zabierz ją stąd. Natychmiast.

Odliczanie w głowie Igora zbliżało się do zera. Nie wiedział, co się stanie, jak puści świeżo związane kable i pozwoli im zrosnąć się w innej konfiguracji, ale wolałby nie oglądać Eriki i Filcha rozerwanych na strzępy. Mieli prawo dostać szansę jedną na milion, żeby ocalić życie.

Archiwista był, całe szczęście, bardziej rozsądny od swojej przyjaciółki. Bez ceregieli objął ją w pasie i pociągnął w kierunku drzwi.

– Idziemy.

– Nie.

– Skończyłaś polibudę? – zapytał ironicznie. – Znasz się na magoinżynierii? Nie? No to nic tu po tobie, Fitzgerald. Chodź.

– Jakbyście spotkacie po drodze Severusa Snape’a, to… – Karkarow urwał. Dokończył myśl inaczej, niż planował. – Nie strzelaj mu w pierś, Argusie, wystarczy w nogi.

Filch zmrużył oczy. Pokiwał głową.

W końcu wyszli i Karkarow został sam na sam z mechanizmem. Od niewygodnej pozycji zdrętwiały mu mięśnie; kręgosłup palił żywym ogniem; pod powiekami zebrał się piasek. Zostało tylko kilkanaście sekund.

– Mimo wszystko, warto było – powiedział na głos, poluzowując uchwyt. Przyglądał się, jak z jednego kabla wyrastają małe, błyszczące wypustki i oplatają ten drugi, o przeciwnym wektorze. Światła zamigotały ostrzegawczo, jakby chciały nakłonić Igora żeby zmienił decyzję, ale na to było za późno. – Warto było, przyjacielu.

_Igor!_

Odsunął się gwałtownie, zanim ogień zwęglił mu obie ręce. Wstrząs szarpnął wnętrznościami maszyny i wywołał kaskadę efektów specjalnych: zewsząd tryskały iskry, dźwięki zmieniły się w jednolite wycie, a poskręcane w serpentyny kable unosiły się wewnątrz obudowy, jakby w środku, zamiast powietrza, znajdowała się woda. Zero. Zero. Zero. Odliczanie utknęło w martwym punkcie. Zero. Zero. Gdzieś tam, daleko stąd, w ministerstwie, trzy osoby jednocześnie wyciągnęły klucze z zamków, na powrót uruchamiając barierę antymagiczną, ale mechanizm, znajdujący się w Azkabanie, nie posłuchał zewu maszyny-siostry i walczył o własną odrębność. Zero. Drzwi do piwnicy otworzyły się na oścież i wpadł przez nie Snape, poharatany na całym ciele, ale nadal żywy. Coś krzyczał, ale Igor już go nie słyszał, bo próbował zrealizować jeszcze jeden, karkołomny pomysł, który przyszedł mu do głowy w ostatniej chwili.

– Co ty wyprawiasz!

_Co ty wyprawiasz? Nie dasz rady! Szlag cię trafi! To się wymknęło spod kontroli!_

Snape miał rację: maszyna działała na opak, ale może właśnie w tym tkwiła szansa, żeby wszystko odkręcić. Karkarow pracował szybko, metodycznie, bez wahania, a przez jego mózg przetaczały się sekwencje kolejnych obliczeń.

Miało być tak:

Bariera zostaje wyłączona. Magia wydostaje się na wolność. Wykorzystując tę okoliczność, Karkarow zmienia ustawienia maszyny, dzięki czemu po ponownym włączeniu bariery wszyscy w Azkabanie tracą przytomność, jak w bajce o Śpiącej Królewnie. Wchodzi wojsko, robi porządek, sytuacja zostaje opanowana.

A stało się tak:

Bariera zostaje wyłączona. Magia wydostaje się na wolność. Wykorzystując tę okoliczność, Karkarow zmienia ustawienia maszyny, przez co maszyna, jak to czasem bywa z żywomechanizmami, wymyka się spod kontroli i rozpoczyna własną krucjatę. Po ponownym włączeniu bariery, magia, zamiast się wycofać, nieoczekiwanie rośnie w siłę i niszczy wszystko, co spotka na swojej drodze, dążąc ku samozagładzie.

Karkarow, bez ceregieli chwycił wiązkę kabli (serce) i pociągnął ją w górę, tak, że zdołał wypatrzeć ukrytą pod spodem, czerwoną wajchę. Wyżłobione na niej cyfry dawno się zatarły, ale ślady po nich nadal były widoczne. Ile?, zapytał sam siebie, zanurzając ręce w mazi o konsystencji półpłynnej galarety. Była tak ciepła, że niemal gorąca. Przywierała do palców, wżerała się w skórę. Do połowy? Trzy czwarte? Do jakiego poziomu podkręcić moc, żeby doprowadzić do ostatecznego kolapsu?

– Wszystkich nas zabijesz!

_Zabijesz nas, Igor. Siebie zabijesz. Musi być inny sposób._

_Nie ma innego sposobu. Wyjdź stąd._

_A jak nie, to co? Znowu kogoś poprosisz, żeby mnie zastrzelił?_

Nie odpowiedział – ani na głos, ani we własnej głowie. Już samo to, że nadal porozumiewali się ze Snape’em telepatycznie, świadczyło o nieprawidłowym działaniu bariery. A może właśnie prawidłowym? Może taki był pierwotny plan konstruktora? Żeby w razie rewolty doprowadzić do tego, że Azkaban zniszczył sam siebie, ratując praworządnych obywateli przed niebezpieczeństwem?

Jakkolwiek było naprawdę, trzeba było doprowadzić rzecz do końca.

Odmawiając sobie prawa do wątpliwości, Karkarow przesunął wajchę do samego końca. Tam, gdzie dawno temu, w czasach, gdy Azkaban było jeszcze twierdzą, wydrapano ostrzem noża mikroskopijną czaszkę ze skrzyżowanymi piszczelami. Z początku nic się nie wydarzyło, ale potem… potem maszyna zadygotała, jak monstrualny czajnik postawiony na gazie, i wyleciała w powietrze

Huk był tak potworny, że usłyszano go chyba na drugim końcu miasta. Powietrze smagało gorącem; paliło nos, gardło i gałki oczne. Zmieniało skórę w krwawą miazgę. Wszędzie unosił się czarny, cuchnący pył, który przeżerał na wylot nie tylko ubrania, ale nawet kamienną posadzkę.

Karkarow stał zbyt blisko źródła energii i nie miał prawa tego przeżyć. A jednak, jakimś cudem, nadal biło mu serce, mimo że zamiast piersi ziała mu teraz ogromna dziura, do złudzenia przypominająca tą, którą wcześniej sam wydrążył w trzewiach maszyny.

– Jesteś popierdolony. Popierdolony. Kompletnie. Jezu, Igor! Oddychaj. Słyszysz mnie? Oddychaj.

_Przecież oddycham._

Jego pierś (metalowa pokrywa) unosiła się w rytm oddechu, a serce (wiązka przewodów) uparcie i wbrew jakiejkolwiek logice, tłukło się między żebrami. Snape nie zdołał go wywlec z piwnicy, dlatego ze wszystkich stron otaczały ich osmalone resztki maszyny, a nogi Igora, aż do połowy ud, przykrywała warstewka gruzu. Rozpaczliwy pisk alarmu nie milkł nawet na chwilę, chociaż trudno było określić, skąd właściwie dobiega, skoro źródło dźwięku właśnie przestało istnieć.

A może jednak nie przestało.

– Nie umieraj. Kurwa. Nawet nie próbuj. Nie wiem, co zrobiłeś, ale to działa. Działa, rozumiesz?

– Spróbujmy go wynieść – odezwał się jakiś głos z zewnątrz. Daleki i bliski zarazem. Znajomy. – Nie może tutaj zostać, wszystko wisi na jednym gwoździu. Zaraz diabli wezmą cały budynek.

– Niby jak mam go przenieść, co? Chodź tu i sam zobacz, panie specu od pierwszej pomocy!

Karkarow nie miał pojęcia, co zobaczył Filch, gdy pochylił się nad jego piersią, ale nie było to raczej nic pięknego, bo zzieleniał na twarzy i szybko się cofnął. Potknął się o stertę cegieł i zaklął. Gdzieś z tyłu zamajaczyła sylwetka Eriki. 

– Nie rozumiem…

– Ja też nie, do diabła! – Snape brzmiał tak, jakby sekundy dzieliły go od ataku furii. – Trzymaj się, Igor. Zaraz ktoś nam pomoże.

– Chyba tylko cud. Na górze wszyscy padli i leżą pokotem. Nie wiem, może są martwi, może nie, nie sprawdzałem.

– Słabo mi – poskarżyła się Erica. – Zaraz…

– Chodź tutaj. Oprzyj się o mnie. Gdyby nie to, że nie umiemy czarować, też byśmy padli, jak pozostali. Ciesz się, Fitzgerald. Twoje kalectwo właśnie uratowało ci dupę.

Karkarow otworzył oczy. Spróbował się podnieść, ale nie dał rady. Nie potrafił nawet unieść głowy na tyle wysoko, żeby sprawdzić, co się stało z jego własną piersią, dziwnie lekką i jakby wydrążoną w środku. Serce (wiązka przewodów) rozpaczliwie pompowało energię do jego mózgu. Myśli przypominały kod zero-jedynkowy i chyba tym właśnie były: światem zaklętym w najprostsze liczby.

– Nie ruszaj się. Lepiej… po prostu się nie ruszaj, Igor. Dobrze?

– A właściwie dlaczego ty też nie padłeś, Snape? Nie jesteś charłakiem. – W głosie Filcha zabrzmiała podejrzliwość. – Magia powinna ci tryskać uszami, a tu nic, żyjesz sobie, jakby nic się nie stało… Co z tobą nie tak? Zaprzedałeś duszę diabłu?

– Coś w tym rodzaju – padła burkliwa odpowiedź. – Opowiedziałbym ci, ale i tak nie zrozumiesz… Podaj mi wodę. Nie, tę w drugiej flaszce, ta jest za ciepła!

Igorem wstrząsnęły dreszcze, a między przewodami w jego piersi zaiskrzyło, jakby wewnątrz mechanizmu rozpętała się burza. Gdyby tylko mógł spojrzeć… ale nie mógł, dlatego zostawały domysły, które i tak nie miały większego sensu. Ścisnął Snape’a za rękę. Zyskał tyle, że przyjaciel pochylił się nad nim jeszcze bardziej, tak, że niemal dotknął czołem jego czoła, usiłując przy tym wyłowić sens z ledwo słyszalnego szeptu.

– To… ja…

– Nie musisz mówić. _Myśl_ do mnie. Myśl, Igor.

Ślina (olej napędowy) przepalała mu gardło. Łzy popłynęły z oczu i utknęły w połowie drogi do brody, gdzieś wśród mozaiki skaleczeń. Wbrew temu, co radził Sev, myślenie było trudniejsze, bo wymagało płynności. A on, hybryda człowieka z maszyną, zacinał się przy każdym drgnieniu zwojów i sam już nie wiedział, co go więcej kosztuje: utrzymywanie przy życiu ciała, czy nie dopuszczenia do tego, żeby wyłączył się mechanizm, utrzymujący więzienie w jednym kawałku.

– Ja… Azkaban… To ja… – patrzył na Snape’a, chociaż widział tylko rozmazane smugi. Błyszczące w ciemności ciągi liczb, które nie miały ani początku, ani końca. – Musisz… nie mogą… Oni nie mogą… dopóki…

– Igor!

– Obiecaj mi… Idź. – Paznokcie, które wbijał w rękę Snape’a, przypominały szpony. – Idź! Ty! Idź! – rozkasłał się nagle. – Idź! Idź, idź, idź, idź!

Reszta słów utonęła w bełkocie, a oczy Igora zapłonęły jak przyciski na kontrolce urządzenia: jedno było całkiem czerwone, drugie zielone jak szmaragdy z Krainy Oz. Oba migały naprzemiennie, jakby Igor, tracąc zaufanie do języka, postanowił nadawać w alfabecie Morse’a.

Snape zerwał się z miejsca. Na obu rękach miał krwawe smugi, a w oczach czyste szaleństwo.

– S.O.S. – powiedział Filch grobowym tonem.

– Co?

– Nigdy nie byłeś skautem, Snape? To alfabet Morse’a. Twój kumpel próbuje ci chyba przekazać, że wskazany jest pośpiech.

**Severus Snape**

Nigdy, w całym swoim pieprzonym życiu, nie biegł tak szybko. Gdyby startował w maratonie, niechybnie jako pierwszy dobiegłby do mety, zgarniając główną nagrodę. To nic, że lata palenia pogrzebały jego kondycję w jeziorze smoły. To nic, że ledwo żył ze zmęczenia i nie istniał ani jeden kawałek ciała, który by go nie bolał. Leciał jak na skrzydłach, napędzany strachem, a tuż za nim – i tuż przed nim – Azkaban zmieniał się w to, czym było od zawsze: w twierdzę, w której gnili ludzie, pogrzebani za życia.

Obrazy nakładały się na siebie, utrudniając orientację. Znajome, biurowe korytarze, obrastały kamieniem, a jarzeniówki ustępowały miejsca szpalerowi pochodni. Dym okadzał łukowate sufity, malując je na czarno, chociaż jednocześnie Snape nadal widział nad sobą zwyczajny, prosty sufit, pozbawiony jakichkolwiek ozdób, z wyjątkiem odblaskowego paska nad drzwiami, prowadzącymi do pokojów-komnat. Do sekretariatów. Do izb tortur. Parę razy, zdezorientowany, uderzył w ścianę, myśląc, że to przejście, innym razem musiał okrążyć przeszkodę w postaci potężnego, żeliwnego pieca, który widział tutaj po raz pierwszy w życiu. Ale mimo to, uparcie biegł dalej i w końcu dotarł tam, gdzie planował – na obszerny hall, prowadzący do drzwi.

Tyle tylko, że nie było już ani hallu, ani drzwi. Była za to brama, ciężka jak diabli, i coś w rodzaju przedsionka, który kiedyś, dawno temu, musiał napawać strachem każdego, kto tu trafił, jeszcze z obrazem zewnętrznego świata pod powiekami. Pewnie roiło się tu od strażników… a może właśnie nie? Może wszędzie panowała złowroga cisza, a skazany, podążając w ślad za swoim cicerone, odnosił wrażenie, że trafił prosto do piekła? „Porzućcie wszelką nadzieję, wy, którzy tu wchodzicie.” Snape zaklął w duchu. Przez te lata wojny zżyli się z Karkarowem do tego stopnia, że w trudnych momentach zaczynał myśleć zupełnie jak on, chociaż nigdy nie przeczytał do końca „Boskiej komedii”. 

Wytrzymaj, Igor. Jeszcze parę minut. Przecież nie umrzesz, zanim do ciebie wrócę, prawda? To by było ostatnie skurwysyństwo.

Zacisnął zęby i spróbował podnieść kraty, które okazały się o wiele lżejsze, niż podejrzewał – być może dlatego, że transformacja budynku nie dokonała się całkowicie. Klamka przypominała nos olbrzyma. Snape, jako urodzony pesymista, spodziewał się, że drzwi zastanie zamknięte (a klucza nigdzie nie znajdzie), ale o dziwo, ustąpiły już za pierwszym szarpnięciem. Świeże powietrze o mało nie powaliło go na kolana. Tuż przed nim, na wyciągnięcie ręki, znajdowała się ta sama ściana płynnej magii, którą widzieli wcześniej, równie wysoka i bezwzględna, nieprzepuszczalna, dlatego jeśli chciał skontaktować się z tymi na zewnątrz, musiał szybko wymyślić jakiś dobry sposób.

Mógł, teoretycznie, wysłać wiadomość. Tylko co powinien w niej zawrzeć? Sam nie wiedział, co spotkało Igora – a właściwie co Igor zrobił samemu sobie – domyślał się tylko, że to on utrzymywał Azkaban w stanie, jednocześnie, dziwnego uśpienia i nadnaturalnej aktywności. Wszyscy ludzie, przebywający w budynku, padli, porażeni nadmiarem magii, a jedynymi ocalałymi byli niemagiczni, no i on, Snape, zapewne dzięki swojemu powiązaniu z Karkarowem. I to byłoby na tyle, jeśli chodzi o jego wiedzę. Czy zmiany były permanentne? Czy Azkaban na stałe przybierze formę średniowiecznej twierdzy? Czy uśpieni umrą? Czy Igor zatraci ludzkie cechy, przekształcając się w żywomechanizm? To wszystko pozostawało zagadką i Snape wolał nad tym nie gdybać, bo już i tak ledwo panował nad własną głową, a miał zadanie do wykonania. Musiał przekonać decydentów, że sytuacja w więzieniu została opanowana (tak jakby), a co za tym idzie, zniknął jedyny powód do uruchomienia protokołu awaryjnego. Prawdopodobnie o to chodziło Igorowi, gdy mówił, że „oni nie mogą”. Nie chciał, żeby więzienie zostało przeniesione do innego wymiaru, najpewniej niesprzyjającego istotom ludzkim, i porzucone na pastwę losu, jak zepsuta zabawka.

Nie chciał, przemknęło Snape’owi przez głowę, żeby minister Minchum uśpił nas wszystkich jak wściekłe psy.

Z ciekawości dotknął ściany, ale szybko cofnął rękę. Zabolało. Gdyby chodziło tylko o ból, zaryzykowałby tak czy owak – ból można przetrzymać – ale niestety, ściana, mimo że na pozór płynna, stawiała opór materii i w niczym nie przypominała magicznego lustra Alicji z Krainy Czarów. Nie dam rady, pomyślał ze złością, mogę próbować do usranej śmierci, a i tak tędy nie przejdę! Spojrzał w górę. Wspinaczka także nie wchodziła w grę: było zbyt wysoko i zbyt gładko, żadnego oparcia dla stóp i rąk.

_Myśl, Severusie. Myśl._

Echo uczuć Igora było coraz słabsze i wyraźnie gasło. Jeśli Snape chciał go ocalić (a dokładnie taki miał zamiar), musiał się nieco pospieszyć.

Znowu popatrzył na mur: wysoko, ślisko, pod napięciem. Na podkop nie ma czasu, wspinaczka nie wchodzi w grę, przefrunąć nie ma na czym, korzystanie z własnej magii grozi, w tym chaosie, śmiercią w męczarniach, a co gorsza, totalnym fiaskiem w realizacji planu. Dlatego jedyne, co pozostawało, to spróbować zawiadomić tamtych, że sytuacja w Azkabanie zmieniła się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Snape potrzebował czegoś widocznego z daleka, jakiegoś znaku, który zostanie zrozumiany lub, przynajmniej, wzbudzi zainteresowanie. Na przykład flary. Królestwo za flarę…

…albo domowej roboty koktajl.

W Snape’a jakby piorun strzelił – odwrócił się błyskawicznie i pognał z powrotem do budynku, gdzie w pobliżu barykady nadal walały się trupy atakujących i obrońców. Otwór w dachu przypominał dziurę, wypaloną w serwecie niedopałkiem papierosa, ale już zaczynał się zrastać. Nad nim piętrzyła się widmowa wieża z ostrym szpicem.

Trupy wyglądały strasznie, ale Snape nie zwracał na nie uwagi: szukał albo gotowych koktajli (jeśli jakieś zostały), albo przynajmniej półproduktów, które zgromadził dla niego Jimmy O’Reily, z myślą o przyszłej wojaczce. Pod podeszwami jego butów trzaskało szkło i gruz, plaskały fragmenty martwej tkanki, a ciemności utrudniały poszukiwania czegokolwiek o gabarytach mniejszych niż ciało dorosłego mężczyzny. Wszędzie cuchnęło siarką i krwią.

Nagle powietrze zafalowało, a Snape o mało nie udławił się własnym językiem. Sterty gruzu uniosły się w górę i na sekundę zawisły tuż pod sufitem. Potem spadły.

Coś się działo, coś niedobrego. Uśpieni mężczyźni drżeli, jakby szarpała ich febra, a martwi pękali jak porcelana i rozwiewali się w pył. Czyżby Minchum tak szybko uruchomił protokół? A może Karkarow osłabł tak bardzo, że nie był już w stanie kontrolować tego, co działo się wewnątrz budynku?

– No proszę: Severus Snape, hiena cmentarna. Szukasz czegoś konkretnego, czy podziwiasz widoki?

Aż drgnął, słysząc ten głos. Który, nawiasem mówiąc, dobiegał ze wszystkich stron jednocześnie, jakby nie miał jednego źródła. Był wszędzie i nigdzie. Dokładnie tak, jak jego właściciel.

To niemożliwe, przemknęło Snape’owi przez głowę, to po prostu niewykonalne!

A jednak działo się naprawdę.

– Strange – powiedział chrapliwie. Coś błysnęło tuż obok jego prawej nogi, więc schylił się, żeby to podnieść. Zacisnął palce na szyjce butelki. – Skłamałbym, gdybym powiedział, że cieszę się, że cię widzę… A właśnie, gdzie jesteś? Strasznie tu ciemno.

– Tutaj – rozległo się za jego plecami. – I tutaj – Głos dobiegał gdzieś z głębi budynku. – I tutaj. – Teraz Snape przysiągłby, że Leo stroi na barykadzie. – Zabawne uczucie, prawda? Nie wiedzieć, skąd przyjdzie po ciebie śmierć.

 _Pieprzony świr_.

– Wiesz co, Strange? – rzucił, wycofując się tyłem w stronę wylotu korytarza. – Zawsze miałeś spaczone poczucie humoru. Może dlatego…

Nie dokończył, bo potężny cios w nerki powalił go na ziemię. Przed oczami zamigotały mu gwiazdy.

– Wybierasz się gdzieś? – usłyszał. – Jaka szkoda. Tak miło się z tobą gawędzi.

Spróbował wstać, ale skończyło się na powtórnym, bolesnym upadku. Całe szczęście zdołał ocalić butelkę, która okazała się bardziej wytrzymała od niego. Zawierała koktajl, który – gdyby Snape miał większego pecha – bez trudu oderwałby mu rękę.

– Ależ skąd, bardzo mi tu przyjemnie – mruknął, walcząc z własnym ciałem. Niemal nie wyczuwał już w sobie Igora. Sznury, które ich ze sobą wiązały, teraz przypominały cienkie, niemal przezroczyste nitki, w każdej chwili grożące zerwaniem. – Twoje towarzystwo sprawia mi dziką frajdę. Pokażesz się wreszcie? Czy będziemy się bawić w kotka i myszkę?

– Nie mogę.

– Nie możesz, czy nie chcesz? – Wreszcie stanął na nogi. Kręciło mu się w głowie, a z nosa ciekła krew. – Daj spokój, Strange. Ty przecież wszystko możesz. Zawsze tak było.

Nie miał czasu na takie gierki. Musiał się stąd wydostać. Znowu ruszył w kierunku wyjścia, ale zdołał zrobić zaledwie kilka kroków, gdy jego nogi dosłownie wrosły w ziemię, zmieniając się w korzeń wielkiego drzewa. Jego skóra, od pasa w dół, pokryła się korą.

Gdzieś tam, poniżej poziomu ziemi, Igor Karkarow zawył z bólu. Potem zamilkł i więcej się nie odezwał.

– Przecież powiedziałem ci, że nie mogę. – W głosie Strange’a zabrzmiała irytacja. – Nie słuchasz mnie, Snape. W dodatku znowu próbowałeś mnie oszukać.

 _To tylko iluzja, nie ma żadnych korzeni. Nadal możesz chodzić._ Snape zagryzł wargi i zmusił się do podniesienia prawej nogi. Raz widział ją taką, jaką była naprawdę – kawałkiem jego ciała – a chwilę później znów przypominała korzeń, który sięgał aż do trzewi budynku. Zmieniała się nieustannie, zupełnie jak reszta Azkabanu. Korzeń, ciało, korzeń, ciało… Krzyknął, odrywając stopę od posadzki. _Strange robi z ciebie idiotę. Naprawdę tego nie widzisz?_

– Całkiem nieźle – usłyszał i odruchowo podniósł głowę, bo głos dobiegał z góry. Oczywiście niczego nie zobaczył. Z wyjątkiem ruchliwej, świetlistej smugi, która tańczyła w powietrzu jak cień na ścianie. – Ale to nie wystarczy. Wiesz, kim teraz jestem?

– Cholernym ćpunem? – rzucił Snape, pozbywając się resztek iluzji. Skóra znowu była jedynie skórą. – Facetem, który powinien siedzieć w pokoju bez klamek?

Sądził, że go rozwścieczy, ale Strange się tylko roześmiał.

– Strasznie tam było nudno – wyjaśnił po chwili. – I kiepskie jedzenie. Chociaż, przyznaję, nigdy nie miałem ciekawszych rozmówców… Nie, Snape. Nie jestem już ćpunem. Ani nawet facetem. Jestem… jakby to ująć… Ucieleśnieniem magii.

Nogi ważyły chyba z tonę każda, ale jakoś nimi poruszał. Wylot korytarza był coraz bliżej. Tak blisko, że Snape prawie uwierzył, że zdoła do niego dotrzeć w jednym kawałku.

– Jasne, Strange. A ja jestem pieprzoną Marią Stuart – potknął się o jakieś ciało, które okazało się oderwanym od reszty korpusem. Wzdrygnął się na ten widok, ale nie zwolnił. Nadal brnął naprzód. – W takim razie zdradź mi, o władco magii, dlaczego, kurwa, ciągle tu jesteś. Skoro taki z ciebie mag nad magami. Zabrakło ci siły, żeby spierdolić z głupiego więzienia?

_Nie umieraj, Igor. Wytrzymaj. Robię, co mogę, naprawdę. Po prostu… poczekaj jeszcze trochę, dobrze?_

Coś uderzyło go w plecy. Coś ostrego. A potem, zanim zdołał zareagować, stał się dla Strange’a tarczą strzelniczą, która przyjmie w siebie każde ostrze: od grotu strzały, aż po nóż myśliwski. Ze wszystkich stron, ze świstem, z furkotem, frunęły w jego stronę śmiercionośne pociski, zdolne zrobić z niego sito w ciągu ułamka sekundy. Nie myśląc wiele, puścił się biegiem, ale był zbyt wolny, dlatego wkrótce leżał na ziemi, twarzą do dołu, czując jak z tysięcy małych ranek wycieka z niego życie.

– To się wcale nie musiało tak skończyć, Snape. Tak naprawdę nic do ciebie nie mam… Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że wyglądasz teraz jak monstrualny jeż?

Snape zakasłał. Oparł się na łokciach, ale nie wytrzymał w tej pozycji zbyt długo, więc znowu rąbnął skronią w posadzkę, aż zadudniło. Plecy miał całe mokre od krwi i z pewnością tkwiło w nich wiele ostrzy, większe i mniejsze, jak przybory do pisania w stojaku na biurku urzędnika. To było straszne i śmieszne zarazem. Groteskowe.

– Nie możesz… nie – splunął krwią. Ten wysiłek o mało go nie wykończył. – Nie możesz się stąd wydostać, mam rację… Strange? – zagulgotał, co zwiastowało śmiech. – Jesteś tu… uwięziony.

Butelka leżała tuż obok, w zasięgu ręki, ale wiedział, że nie zdoła już dotrzeć do muru, żeby jej użyć. Był na to zdecydowanie zbyt słaby. Mógł natomiast…

– Chwilowa niedogodność – padła szybka odpowiedź. Snape nie wiedział, czy to, co dostrzega na ścianie, to cień Strange’a, czy tylko złudzenie, ale Bogiem a prawdą, niezbyt go to obchodziło. Uparcie walczył, żeby nie zemdleć. – Która minie, gdy twój przyjaciel z piwnicy wyzionie ducha. Swoją drogą, przyznaję, że mnie zaskoczył. Nie sądziłem, że jest zdolny do takich rzeczy.

– Karkarow to… to zdolna bestia – wyjąkał Snape. – Wiedziałeś, że… jego babka… była szeptuchą?

– No cóż, nie wiedziałem, ale to wiele wyjaśnia.

Mógł natomiast wykorzystać butelkę z koktajlem do podpalenia stosu pogrzebowego Leonarda Strange’a.

Magia nie płonie, usłyszał w głębi czaszki swój własny głos, w którym brzmiała niezachwiana pewność. To, że Anton nazywa ją „paliwem”, nie oznacza, że naprawdę tak jest. Do diabła, Igor, przecież wiesz o tym równie dobrze, jak ja! Naprawdę muszę ci przypominać podstawowe zasady alchemii? Nie musisz, odparł Karkarow sprzed-lat. Za to wygląda na to, że ja będę musiał zrobić ci wykład na temat najnowszych odkryć… Co wy tu robicie, w tej Anglii, na wyższych uczelniach? Gracie w krykieta?

Jeszcze raz spróbował unieść się na łokciach i tym razem wytrzymał dłużej. Na tyle długo, żeby zarejestrować, że cień, który do tej pory ślizgał się na ścianie obok jego głowy, teraz zawisł w powietrzu, w centralnej części skrzyżowania, mniej więcej w połowie drogi między podłogą a dziurą w suficie. To tam Strange’a poraziła magia. Tam zginął – lub może, jak sam twierdził, uległ przemianie.

I tam spłonie.

Nie mówisz serio, tym razem w jego głosie-sprzed-lat pojawiła się wahanie. A zresztą… to tylko teoria, Igor. Nie istnieje maszyna, która dałaby radę podkręcić energię magiczną do tego pułapu! Ale mogłaby powstać, zasugerował Igor z uśmiechem. Tak, podobnie jak mogłoby powstać parę innych rzeczy, ale jakoś nie powstają, więc może dajmy spokój tym dywagacjom. Lepiej pójdę po bimber.

– Ciężko cię zabić, Snape. To ci trzeba przyznać.

Teraz, gdy bardziej się skupił – a raczej, gdy wiedział już, czego właściwie szuka – dostrzegał nie tyle cień, co zarysy sylwetki. Strange był jak dziura o ludzkim kształcie, wypalona w przestrzeni. Magia, zamiast go powalić, zrobiła z nim coś gorszego: pochłonęła go całkowicie, zawieszając między życiem a śmiercią, bez możliwości zrobienia ostatecznego kroku w którąkolwiek ze stron. Nie miał ciała, które można by zranić, był tylko echem samego siebie, ale echem na tyle groźnym, że nadal potrafiło zabijać. W dodatku kompletne, nieodwołalnie, całkowicie zwariował.

– I kto to mówi – mruknął, a potem zaczął pełznąć w kierunku plamy czerni, która była Strange’em. – Śmierć… – znowu splunął krwią. – Śmierć cię nienawidzi, Leo. Przerobiłeś frajera na szaro.

Trudno było pełznąć, szczególnie, gdy ciało słabło coraz bardziej, ale jakoś pokonał odległość, która dzieliła go od kupy gruzu. Za nią leżał Barty Crouch, spalony na skwarek, ale chyba – o dziwo – żywy. Jego pierś, popękana jak skórka kurczaka, poruszała się w rytm słabego oddechu.

– Chciałeś uciekać, a teraz wracasz? – Strange był coraz bliżej. Teraz Snape widział już, jak w głębi czarnej dziury pełgają światełka przypominające błędne ogniki. Czym były, nie miał pojęcia. Być może oczami i uszami maga, a może istotami z innego wymiaru. – Czyżbyś zmienił zdanie?

Nie odpowiedział, zresztą pytanie było retoryczne. Nie zostało mu wiele czasu. Czuł, jak ogarnia go słabość, ale mimo to przesuwał się, bardzo, bardzo powoli, w kierunku człowieka – zjawiska – które najchętniej ominąłby szerokim łukiem, takim napawał go lękiem. Strange nie był już tym ryżym wariatem, którego przygarnął Dołohow, ani nawet ćpunem, który ledwo przetrzymał odwyk, ale też, wbrew temu, co sam sądził, nie zmienił się w boga magii. Olśnienie przyszło nagle, w momencie, gdy Snape walczył z gasnącą świadomością. Przejście. Strange był przejściem. A każde przejście, które zostało otwarte, można zamknąć na cztery spusty i zabezpieczyć pieprzoną kłódką.

– Powiem… ci… – Butelka ciążyła mu w dłoni. Ważyła chyba z tonę. Musiał podpełznąć jeszcze bliżej, żeby mieć pewność, że nie zawiodą go mięśnie. – Powiem ci, Leo, że nie wyglądasz za dobrze.

Odpowiedzią był śmiech.

– Z ciebie też żaden supermodel. – usłyszał. – Ale nie martw się, mężczyzna nie musi być piękny, wystarczy, że radzi sobie z własnym fiutem. Radzisz sobie z fiutem, Snape?

– Nie narzekam – mruknął Severus i zerknął w górę, konstatując, że plama czerni jest już na tyle blisko, że gdyby miał nieco więcej siły, dotarłby do niej w ciągu paru sekund. Pomyślał przy tym, że wygląda jak obrys zwłok na miejscu zbrodni, tyle tylko, że zamiast na podłodze, rysunek wykonano w powietrzu. A do tego w pionie.

Iskry w głębi czarnej dziury, okazały się owadami o motylich skrzydłach, których odwłoki świeciły wewnętrznym światłem. Było ich mnóstwo. Było ich tak dużo, że odnosiło się wrażenie, że cały otwór w przestrzeni, będący Strange’em, wypełniają ruchliwe, owadzie korpusy. Na początku świeciło tylko kilka z nich, a reszta pozostawała w ukryciu. Gdy jednak Snape znalazł się bliżej – na tyle blisko, że czuł na skórze powiew wiatru, wytwarzanego przez setki tysięcy maleńkich skrzydeł – rozbłysły wszystkie naraz, jakby ktoś, ukryty w głębi czarnej dziury, nacisnął włącznik światła. Efekt zapierał dech w piersiach i gdyby Severus oglądał go w innych okolicznościach, być może doceniłby jego piękno. Teraz jednak nie potrafił. Interesowało go tylko jedno: czy zdoła rzucić butelką z koktajlem na tyle celnie, żeby wysłać Leonarda Strange’a prosto do piekła.

– Bawi cię to? – zapytał, chcąc podtrzymać konwersację. Wolał, żeby Strange był zajęty wymyślaniem kolejnych ripost, niż kolejnymi próbami zabójstwa. – Oglądanie, jak się męczę?

– Bardzo – padła błyskawiczna odpowiedź. – Jesteś cholernie wdzięcznym obiektem do obserwacji. Szczególnie, jak nie masz pojęcia, co robisz, i miotasz się jak ryba wyciągnięta na plażę… – Strange urwał nagle, jakby jego myśli poszybowały w zupełnie innym kierunku. Odchrząknął. – Snape?

– Tak?

– Słyszysz, jak cię woła? Czujesz… TO?

Drgnął. Krew znowu wypełniła mu usta.

– Nie mam pojęcia, o czym gadasz, Strange. I, szczerze mówiąc, niewiele mnie to nie obchodzi.

Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, co tamten miał na myśli. A wtedy o mało nie umarł. To przyszło nagle, gwałtownie jak sztorm: jego zmaltretowanym, niemal niezdolnym do ruchu ciałem, wstrząsnęły spazmy, które wkrótce zamieniły się w coś, czego Snape z pewnością się nie spodziewał. W dreszcz rozkoszy.

Otwarta brama wabiła go do siebie jak ogień ćmę. Pachniało stamtąd gnijącymi roślinami, jakby Strange wydrążył przejście prosto na bagna, ale ten odór, słodkawy, wstrząsający nerwami, zamiast budzić odrazę, kusił jeszcze bardziej. Gdzieś w oddali szumiały drzewa, kumkały żaby, a nocne ptaki rozmawiały ze sobą w języku treli, gwizdów i przedziwnych kląskań. Owady zawisły nad taflą jeziora niczym brunatny kokon. Pod wodą zaś… – och, Snape widział to wszystko swoim wewnętrznym wzrokiem! – życie kwitło, jak nigdzie indziej, gotowe przygarnąć każdego, kto chciał dołączyć do tej plątaniny gatunków, kolorów i kształtów. Były tam ryby z ludzkimi twarzami, ukwiały przypominające serca, wielokondygnacyjne pałace, w których istoty jak z baśni popijały szampana z kieliszków zrobionych z muszli, a także lasy podwodnych roślin, ciągnące się aż po horyzont, falujące, niebezpieczne i pełne tajemnic. Było tam wszystko, o czym Snape kiedykolwiek słyszał, i o czym czytywał, będąc chłopcem, zanim jeszcze porzucił fantazję na rzecz alchemicznych wzorów. To było Faerie, kraina cudów. A Leo Strange stworzył do niej bezpośrednie przejście.

– Tak. Właśnie tak. Zrozumiałeś nareszcie. I wiesz co, Snape? – Głos Strange’a brzmiał tak, jakby składały się na niego głosy co najmniej kilku osób różnej płci: dzieci, kobiet, mężczyzn i starców. – Chyba pozwolę ci w siebie wejść. Tylko bądź delikaty, bo tak się składa, że nie mam w tej materii dużego doświadczenia.

Znowu śmiech, odległy i nieludzki. Potem cisza. Snape leżał u stóp dziury w powietrzu, będącej Strange’em, i łkał z bezsilności, bo nie mógł się ruszyć. Chciał, ale nie mógł. Palce, do tej pory zaciśnięte na butelce, zaczęły wiotczeć i wkrótce szkło potoczyło się po podłogę, lądując przy nieruchomym, poczerniałym ciele sędziego Barty’ego Croucha.

– Chodź do mnie, Snape. Pragnę cię. Słyszałeś to sformułowanie kiedykolwiek wcześniej?

Zacisnął zęby i spróbował się podnieść, ale nic z tego, jego ciało było jak obca tkanka. Nie należało do niego, ktoś inny próbował je kontrolować. Kilka świecących owadów przeleciało przez otwór i usiadło na rękach Snape’a, po trzy na każdej – trzepotały skrzydłami, jakby chciały go zachęcić do dalszego wysiłku. Zawył i aż poczerwieniał na twarzy, usiłując dokonać niemożliwego. Słyszał jak pękają mu kości. Przejście do Faerie było tak blisko, a tak daleko zarazem! Wystarczyłoby wstać, żeby zajrzeć, jak przez okno, do tej cudownej krainy, która jednych kusiła obietnicą mocy, innych władzy, a jeszcze innych spokoju i zapomnienia. Snape marzył o tym ostatnim. Chciał, żeby z jego głowy zniknęły obrazy dołów, w których ginęły ofiary egzekucji; żeby woda wypłukała z jego pamięci wszystkie zbrodnie, jakie sam popełnił i jakich był świadkiem; żeby została tylko cisza i pustka. Wystarczyłoby wstać… ale właśnie tego jednego Snape zrobić nie potrafił, dlatego rozpaczliwie chwytał palcami powietrze, jakby spodziewał się znaleźć drabinę, której nigdy w tym miejscu nie było.

– Strasznie się guzdrzesz, Sev. – Głos Strange’a był już głosem tysięcy istnień. Potężniał z każdą chwilą. – Jeszcze trochę i stracę cierpliwość.

– Poczekaj… – wydukał. Nawet mówienie sprawiało mu ból. – Poczekaj na mnie!

I wtedy zdarzyło się kilka rzeczy jednocześnie.

Pierwszy był krzyk – nie jakiś zwyczajny, ludzki, lecz dobiegający z samego wnętrza budynku i dudniący jak lawina. Pełen wściekłości. A potem, nagle, coś z sykiem przecięło powietrze i dziura w powietrzu, będąca Strange’em, stanęła w płomieniach jak podlana paliwem, a setki owadów o motylich skrzydłach, paląc się, w panice fruwały po korytarzu, żeby chwilę później obrócić się w popiół. W tym samym czasie Snape odzyskał władzę nad ciałem – tylko po to, żeby przekonać się, że nadal nie może chodzić, bo kość lewej nogi przebiła skórę, a połamane żebra utrudniały zaczerpnięcie oddechu. Zniknęła za to mdląca, magiczna mgła, która zaćmiewała mu umysł. Zamiast pragnienia, żeby natychmiast, bez względu na koszty, przedostać się do Faerie, pojawił się strach i odraza. Jezu, było tak blisko, przemknęło mu przez głowę. Żołądek miał pusty, ale i tak musiał go opróżnić, żeby pozbyć się jadu. Jezu, jeszcze chwila i byłbym… byłbym…

Martwy? Półmartwy? Stracony.

Dziura w powietrzu, będąca Strange’em, a teraz przypominająca płonącą obręcz, plując setkami martwych owadów, wystrzeliła w górę jak pocisk. Najpierw pod sufit, a potem jeszcze wyżej, przez dziurę, aż pod niebo. Chciałeś flarę, to ją masz, przemknęło Snape’owi przez głowę, jaśniejszą niż planowałeś. Tylko czy na jej widok minister zrezygnuje ze zniszczenia Azkabanu? Bardziej prawdopodobne, że jeśli jeszcze się wahał, magiczne fajerwerki pomogły mu podjąć ostateczną decyzję.

– Nie zasypiaj. Musisz się ruszyć.

Niebo nad jego głową płonęło i krzyczało, krzyczało i płonęło, a podłoga falowała jak prześcieradło. Śmierdziało potwornie: zgnilizną, rozkładem, wilgocią znad bagien, i tym wszystkim, co wcześniej, w wyobraźni Snape’a, było pokusą nie do odparcia. Nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem ten smród zdołał go uwieść, jakich czarów użył Strange, żeby namieszać mu w głowie, ale tak się właśnie zdarzyło, i teraz, przez to wszystko, jego misja była skończona. Nie uratuje przyjaciela. Ani siebie, ani nikogo innego. Na pewno nie w takim stanie! Jedyne, co mógł jeszcze zrobić, to powiedzieć „przepraszam” – którego i tak nikt nie usłyszy, bo Igor zmienił się w żywomechanizm – i zamknąć oczy raz na zawsze. Jak wcześniej Rudolf Lestrange i pozostali. Jak Anton Dołohow.

– Nie śpij, Snape! Pośpisz później, jak cię wyślę na stryczek, ale teraz jesteś mi jeszcze potrzebny. Żywy. I w miarę przytomny.

Chciał temu komuś, kto go szarpał, odpowiedzieć: Odpierdol się!, ale z jego ust wydobyły się tylko krwawe banieczki. Niewiele widział, mimo że oczy nadal miał szeroko otwarte. Dostrzegał tylko jasność. Tę przeraźliwą jasność, która zastąpiła dziurę w przestrzeni, jeszcze niedawno będącą Strange’em (i drzwiami do Faerie), i płonęła teraz z taką mocą, że w całym Azkaban ożyły nie tylko żarówki, ale też alarmy, telefony i kserokopiarki. Budynek tętnił życiem jak jezioro w równoległym świecie. Tyle tylko, że w przeciwieństwie do istot z podwodnych pałaców, tutaj, w więzieniu, nikt nie miał powodu do świętowania przy butelce szampana.

W momencie, gdy jego dręczyciel poszedł o krok dalej i spróbował przesunąć go na bok, ból okazał się nie do zniesienia. Snape nie miał pojęcia, czy krzyk wydobywa się z jego gardła, czy może z płonącej obręczy, ale jedno wiedział na pewno: prędzej umrze, niż zdoła ruszyć się z miejsca. Miał połamane nogi i sito zamiast pleców. Samo to, że przeżył w takim stanie tyle czasu, było medycznym cudem.

– No dobrze… – usłyszał. – W takim razie po prostu nie śpij, Snape. Razem poczekamy na pomoc.

Ta myśl była prawie zabawna.

– Jaką… jaką pomoc? Nikt tutaj nie przyjdzie. Nie… nie po tym.

Miał na myśli Strange’a, płonący okręg i potworną erupcję mocy. Swoją drogą… ciekawe, jak to się w ogóle zaczęło. Jak to się stało, że brama do Faerie, zajęła się ogniem, chociaż Snape mógłby przysiąc, że to nie jego ręka cisnęła butelkę prosto w ziejący magią otwór.

– Och, teraz przyjdą z pewnością. Muszą tylko rozebrać ścianę.

Zamrugał, próbując zobaczyć coś więcej, niż mleczną mgłę, która zasnuła świat przed jego oczami. Wszystko było odbiciem czegoś innego, szkicem, zupełnie nie oddającym urody oryginału. Jego niedoskonałą kopią.

Dłoń dotykająca jego ręki była czarna i popękana. Przypominała skamieniałe drewno, wykopane spod ziemi lub wyłowione z dna oceanu, i należała do Barty’ego Croucha. Albo to Barty Crouch należał do niej.

– To ty…?

– Ja. Robisz niezłe koktajle, Snape. Powinieneś zostać barmanem.

– Jak…?

– Nie wiem. – Crouch pokręcił głową, pozbawioną włosów i tak samo zwęgloną jak jego dłonie. – Nie chcę się nad tym zastanawiać, na pewno nie teraz.

Powietrze wokół nich drgało od cząstek magii, które sypały się z dogasającego okręgu. Już nie przypominały motyli, tylko płatki śniegu, różniące się od siebie wielkością i kształtem, ruchliwe i jakby rozkołysane w tańcu. Zostawiały po sobie plamki wilgoci, a gdy te wysychały – drobiny światła. Wkrótce obaj z Crouchem byli nimi upstrzeni na całym ciele, co w przypadku ciemnej skóry Croucha wyglądało szczególnie dziwacznie, bo „śnieg” wypalał na niej jasne, świetliste znamiona.

Ożywiony Azkaban mówił do nich za pomocą świateł, ale nie potrafili zrozumieć sensu tej iluminacji, a w każdym razie Snape nie potrafił. To było jak rebus lub matematyczna zagadka. Szyfr. Przez chwilę wygrywał obraz Azkabanu-nowoczesnego – było dużo kuloodpornego szkła, praktyczne biurka wyposażone w urządzenia, które w toku ewolucji zastąpiły maszyny do pisania, a cele dla więźniów wyglądały sterylnie czysto i błyszczały nowością. Potem nastąpiło zwarcie i Azkaban znowu było starą, dobrą Meblarnią, żeby na koniec – i to zrobiło na Snape’ie największe wrażenie – przedzierzgnąć się w twierdzę, przy której nawet średniowieczne zamczysko mogłoby uchodzić za domek z bajki. Przedsmak tego widoku Snape miał już wcześniej, gdy biegł korytarzami, ale teraz metamorfoza została dopięta na ostatni guzik. Kamienie, półokrągłe sufity, krużganki, zimna posadzka. Mroczna czeluść lochów. Cele, których jedyną wygodą była wiązka przegniłej słomy, rzuconej na podłogę, i wiadro na ekskrementy. Izby tortur, pełne urządzeń, których przeznaczenia Snape wolał nie dociekać, a i tak, samym swoim wyglądem, budziły w nim pragnienie ucieczki. Jeżeli tak miało wyglądać więzienie dla magów, teraz, u schyłku dwudziestego wieku, to jak będzie wyglądało w przyszłości? Myśl o tym była przerażająca. Podobnie jak pytanie, dokąd zmierza społeczeństwo, które serwuje grzesznikom tego rodzaju piekło.

Powieki Snape’a zatrzepotały i opadły. Było mu zbyt zimno, żeby podtrzymywać iskrę świadomości, która jeszcze się w nim paliła, dlatego wreszcie się poddał. Śnieg był dobry, kojący. Otulał go ze wszystkich stron, jak kiedyś, w Ardenach, a dłoń w jego dłoni należała do Igora Karkarowa, jedynego przyjaciela, z wyjątkiem Lily, jakiego kiedykolwiek posiadał. I któremu, jak Lily, zbyt szybko pozwolił odejść.

– Trzymaj się! Zaraz tu będą. Wróciło zasilenie, kamery, wszystko znowu działa… Snape? Jesteś tam? Do diabła, Snape, nie zasypiaj, odezwij się do mnie wreszcie!

Nie usłyszał ani tej prośby, ani niczego więcej: hałasu rozpadającej się bramy, stukotu butów na posadzce, wykrzykiwanych w pobliżu rozkazów. Warkotu helikoptera i jazgotu karetek, które podjechały pod same mury więzienia, o mało nie przebijając się przez nie do środka. Niczego już nie usłyszał, nie zobaczył, ani nawet nie poczuł, chociaż medyk ze wszystkich sił walczył o jego oddech.

Śnieg był dobry, kojący i przynosił ulgę. Wystarczyło tylko mu na to pozwolić.


	11. Człowiek, który cię kochał

**Rozdział XI**

**Człowiek, który cię kochał**

Pomysł, żeby sprowadzić do Azkabanu demony z piekła rodem, które przejęłyby obowiązki strażników, był nie tylko głupi – był polityczną i moralną porażką. Tak przynajmniej uważał Joe Kennick, redaktor naczelny „Magicznych Newsów”, a wielu obywateli Wielkiej Brytanii podzielało jego zdanie. Wizyta w więzieniu tylko utwierdziła go w tym przekonaniu. Im dłużej, wraz z grupą kolegów po fachu, zwiedzał to parszywe miejsce, tym większe czuł pragnienie, żeby obsmarować minister Bagnold na pierwszej stronie gazety. Albo rzucić to wszystko w diabły i od razu wyjechać z kraju.

A pomyślałby ktoś, parsknął w duchu, że narzekaliśmy na starego, dobrego Minchuma! To prawda, facet bał się własnego cienia i niechętnie podejmował trudne decyzje, ale przynajmniej nie miał inkwizytorskich zapędów. W przeciwieństwie do Milicenty Bagnold, która, gdyby tylko mogła, paliłaby na stosie każdego, kto wyznawał nieco mniej radykalne poglądy niż ona sama.

– Cholera, zimno tu jak w psiarni! – zauważył Werner z „Kalejdoskopu”. Szedł obok Kennicka i podrygiwał, jakby właśnie wyszedł z imprezy, a w dodatku zalatywało od niego kiełbasą. – Rozumiem, że na centralne nie starczyło funduszy.

– Jak ty sobie wyobrażasz centralne w tym zamczysku, co? – Joe uniósł brew. – Już widzę miny fachowców, gdybyś im zaproponował taką robotę. Zwialiby, gdzie pieprz rośnie, zanim wydukałbyś godzinną stawkę.

– To co? Pozwalają tu więźniom zdychać z zimna?

Właśnie tak, przyjacielu, pomyślał Kennick gorzko, Azkaban zmienił się w jedną, wielką izbę tortur. Nie powiedział tego głośno, wolał nie ryzykować. Zamiast tego rzucił więc tylko: – Zapewne zaraz się przekonamy – i ustawił się w kolejce do wewnętrznych drzwi, gdzie przeszukiwano torby i sprawdzano przepustki.

Zaproszenie na to „zwiedzanie” dostały wszystkie liczące się redakcje, a także kilka tych nieistotnych, jak głupawy „Żongler” czy plotkarskie „I Kto To Mówi?”. Co ciekawe, zupełnie pominięto korespondentów zagranicznych, którzy bardzo nad tym ubolewali – a w zasadzie nie tyle ubolewali, co po prostu się wściekli, zasypując ministerstwo setkami skarg, gróźb i upomnień, że to skandal i próba ograniczenia wolności prasy. Nic to jednak nie zmieniło: Bagnold nie cofnęła zakazu. Dlatego od rana koczowało przed Azkabanem kilka samochodów na obcych blachach, a redaktorzy sączyli kawę z termosów, klęli w paru językach i za wszelką cenę próbowali się czegoś dowiedzieć.

Tymczasem grupa szczęściarzy, łącznie dwadzieścia trzy osoby, licząc Kennicka, punktualnie o dziewiątej przekroczyła pierwszą bramę i weszła na teren więzienia, żeby tam, na podwórku, zaczekać na przewodnika. Ktoś zażartował, że czuje się jak na szkolnej wycieczce. Ktoś inny zapytał o toaletę. Joe najpierw gawędził z kolegą radiowcem z Yorku, którego nie widział od lat co najmniej pięciu, a potem znalazł sobie wygodne miejsce przy murze, skąd obserwował pozostałych dziennikarzy – no i budynek, zupełnie nie przypominający Meblarni, którą pamiętał. Teraz była to po prostu twierdza. Kamienne, toporne zamczysko z dwiema basztami, jedną nieco niższą od drugiej, i bramą zaopatrzoną w kraty, na których połamałby sobie zęby najlepszy złodziej. Brakowało tylko fosy, ale Kennick przypuszczał, że to tylko kwestia czasu. Znając minister Bagnold, nie tylko otoczy więzienie strugą wody, ale też wpuści do niej stado piranii lub coś o wiele bardziej krwiożerczego.

Przy wejściu zostawili różdżki i usłyszeli, że na terenie całego budyniu używanie czarów jest zakazane. To znaczy, że nie ma już bariery antymagicznej?, zdziwiła się dziewczyna z TV Czarownica. W takim razie jak sobie radzicie z więźniami? Och, mamy swoje sposoby, uśmiechnął się ich przewodnik, wąsaty jegomość o wyglądzie wujka z wesela, który obmacuje nastolatki na parkiecie. Zapewniam panią, że magia to ostatnia rzecz, o jakiej myślą nasi osadzeni, mają tu o wiele więcej rozrywek... Możemy ruszać, wszyscy obecni? Wspaniale! W takim razie zapraszam za mną. Zwiedzanie rozpoczniemy od części administracyjnej, a potem zejdziemy do lochów.

– Słyszałem, że urzędnicy masowo składają wypowiedzenia – szepnęła Kitty Zuco z „Żonglera”. Teraz ona towarzyszyła Kennickowi, co przyjął z ulgą, bo towarzystwa Wernera miał powyżej uszu. – Moja znajoma tu pracowała. Powiedziała, że nie wytrzyma w tym wariatkowie ani godziny dłużej!

– Aż tak źle?

– Gorzej niż źle! Źle to było na początku, jak z budynku zrobiło się… – machnęła ręką. – To coś. Zimne, przerażające zamczysko. Ale wiesz, architekturę da się przeżyć, są na to sposoby, natomiast kiepskie towarzystwo może cię wpędzić do grobu. I to szybciej niż myślisz...

– Mówisz o demonach – zrozumiał od razu. Też ściszył głos, chociaż nie miało to większego sensu, bo gdyby ktoś chciał ich podsłuchać, zrobiłby to tak czy owak. – Już tu są? Przecież nie było głosowania!

Kitty popatrzyła na niego z politowaniem.

– Wiesz, Kennick, niby jesteś stary dziad, a dalej naiwny jak dziecko! Bagnold wygrała to głosowanie, zanim się zaczęło. Zresztą sam wiesz, jakie są nastroje, ludzie nie mają nic przeciwko takim metodom. Co ich obchodzi samopoczucie kryminalistów? Możesz sobie pisać do usranej śmierci o tym, jakie to moralnie podejrzane, i w ogóle wstyd i poruta, a Lucy i John z przedmieścia i tak będą wiedzieli swoje. Popełnił przestępstwo, niech cierpi. A że w warunkach urągających ludzkiej godności? No cóż, trzeba było dwa razy pomyśleć, zanim weszło się w konflikt z prawem.

Nie odpowiedział, bo właśnie dotarli do komnaty, której nie powstydziłby się kancelista z szesnastego wieku – był tu nawet kałamarz i gęsie pióra! Kennick zdumiał się, widząc ten skansen, i pomyślał, że z całego serca współczuje sekretarzom, zmuszonym do pracy w takich warunkach. To nie miało sensu. W dodatku poważnie szkodziło instytucji, bo sprawy, które kiedyś załatwiano w ciągu godziny, teraz będą się ciągnąć tygodniami, wprowadzając zamęt i wywołując u wszystkich niepotrzebną frustrację. 

– Rozumiem, że zamiast telefonów, używacie teraz gołębi pocztowych? – zakpił Werner i, nie czekając na zgodę, wyjął pióro z kałamarza, a potem podniósł je pod światło. – No, no, no – zacmokał. – Prędzej bym sobie tym oko wybił, niż coś napisał!

– Wystarczy trochę poćwiczyć – ostudził go przewodnik. Nadal się uśmiechał, ale nie był to zbyt przyjacielski uśmiech. Raczej ostrzegawczy grymas. – To nic trudnego, panie Werner, nawet dziecko zdołałoby opanować tę sztukę. Chcę pan może spróbować?

– Och nie, dziękuję. Nie chcę zakłócać programu wycieczki.

Kennick przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu, chłonął wrażenia, a w myślach pisał kolejne akapity artykułu, do którego zamierzał usiąść zaraz po powrocie do domu. Swoją drogą, ciekawe, jaki był cel, żeby ich tutaj zapraszać? W grupie zwiedzających było wiele osób, sprzyjających Bagnold, ale nie wszyscy wyznawali takie poglądy, o czym organizatorzy wycieczki doskonale wiedzieli. Werner, na przykład, był zagorzałym socjalistą. Kennick walczył z radykałami, odkąd tylko pamiętał, a jego kolega radiowiec przesiedział parę miesięcy w pierdlu, po tym, jak poparł strajki górników. Organizatorzy tego cyrku nie mogli się łudzić, że ludzie ich pokroju napiszą hurra pochwalne teksty na temat Azkabanu, a jednak wysłali zaproszenia wszędzie, nawet do nieustannie opozycyjnego „Kalejdoskopu”. Oznaczało to jedno z dwojga: albo naprawdę chcieli przekonać opinię publiczną, że zmiany w więziennictwie przyniosą Anglii korzyści, albo… no cóż, albo planowali dziennikarskie czystki i właśnie w tym momencie ważyły się losy Kennicka i jego kolegów. A także, czy raczej przede wszystkim, czasopism, które ich zatrudniały.

Po krótkiej rundce po części administracyjnej, wrócili na parter, skąd mieli wyruszyć na zwiedzanie lochów. Lochy, powtórzył Joe w myślach i pokręcił głową. Co to w ogóle ma znaczyć? Swego czasu zwiedził kilka więzień, gdy przygotowywał reportaż na temat irlandzkich separatystów, ale nawet w najpodlejszych dziurach na prowincji, nikt nie trzymał więźniów w takich warunkach! Były, i owszem, cele, najczęściej ciasne klitki, gdzie przetrzymywano zbyt wielu osadzonych, ale pewne standardy zawsze zachowywano – a jeśli nie, kontrola nie zostawiała na naczelnikach suchej nitki. Osadzeni mieli prawo do prysznica raz na dwa dni, mogli wychodzić na spacerniak, czasem udostępniano im nawet boisko do koszykówki. Jedli proste rzeczy, ale najadali się do syta. Tutaj natomiast, w najważniejszym i największym więzieniu dla magów, nie przestrzegano żadnych zasad, z wyjątkiem jednej podstawowej: odizolować niebezpieczny element i za wszelką cenę utrzymać go poza nawiasem cywilizowanego świata.

Przewodnik rozdał wszystkim opaski na ręce. Były srebrzyste, odblaskowe i z pewnością nasączono je magią.

– Proszę je założyć, gdy będziemy na schodach – wyjaśnił. – Dzięki temu unikniecie państwo przykrych niespodzianek.

– To znaczy? – zapytała Kitty, podejrzliwie przyglądając się swojej opasce. – Co pan rozumie przez „przykre niespodzianki”, panie Pond?

Przewodnik próbował zbagatelizować całą sprawę.

– Och, najprawdopodobniej nic złego nas tutaj nie spotka, ale mimo wszystko mamy do czynienia z więzieniem o zaostrzonym rygorze, a nie z kurortem, dlatego czary ochronne będą jak najbardziej na miejscu. – Żeby dać przykład, sam, jako pierwszy, wsunął opaskę na nadgarstek i pomachał nim, żeby zademonstrować efekt końcowy. – Zapewniam, że to nic takiego. Ani nie boli, ani nie uwiera, człowiek w ogóle zapomina, że ma coś na ręku! Wszyscy nasi pracownicy otrzymali podobne i nie słyszałem, żeby któryś narzekał. Zresztą zdradzę państwu sekret – uśmiechnął się konspiracyjnie. – Jednym z efektów ubocznych kompozycji czarów, którą tu zastosowaliśmy, jest poprawianie nastroju. Także proszę się przygotować na wiele pozytywnych doznań!

Kilka osób zaśmiało się zdawkowo. Werner parsknął, a Kitty i Joe wymienili znaczące spojrzenia. Ciekawe, co on sobie wyobraża, pomyślał Kennick, obracając opaskę w palcach. Wydaje mu się, że naprawdę jesteśmy tacy durni, że nie wyciągniemy wniosków z jasnych przesłanek? „Zaklęcia ochronne”, „poprawianie humoru” z jednej strony, a z drugiej mające się odbyć głosowanie na temat sprowadzania do Azkabanu demonów z piekielnego wymiaru. Kitty miała rację: istoty, które Bagnold chciała zatrudnić w charakterze strażników (co tak naprawdę oznaczało, że zamierzała oddać im Azkaban w wieloletnią dzierżawę), już tutaj były. Wbrew prawu i jakimkolwiek konwencjom. Nawet dyktator Riddle nie odważył się na posunięcie, które przyszło do głowy legalnie wybranej Minister Magii!

Zmierzali ku osławionym lochom, gdy na schodach pojawiły się dwie osoby, wspinające się właśnie na górę. Kobietę Kennick rozpoznał błyskawicznie, bo podczas procesów, które relacjonował od samego początku, towarzyszyła Minerwie McGonagall jako asystentka, natomiast mężczyzny nie skojarzył od razu. Dopiero po chwili skontastował, że to przecież archiwista z Azkabanu, Argus Filch. „Turyści” przesunęli się żeby przepuścić tę dziwną parę – zwłaszcza, że oboje dźwigali kartony z jakimiś szpargałami – a potem, zachęceni przez przewodnika, ruszyli na dół. Wkrótce ogarnęły ich niemal całkowite ciemności. Jedynym źródłem światła były pochodnie, ale rozmieszczono je w tak dużych odległościach, że zupełnie nie zapewniały komfortu. Dziennikarka z TV Czarownica potknęła się i wpadła na plecy chuderlawego korespondenta z periodyku „Ojczyzna i Sprawiedliwość”, który schodził po schodach tuż przed nią. Musieli się zatrzymać, żeby sprawdzić, czy nic im się nie stało. Całe szczęście skończyło się na strachu i paru siniakach.

Kennick czuł, jak Kitty zaciska palce na jego ramieniu, słyszał też ciężki, chrapliwy oddech Wernera. Szli jako ostatni, we trójkę zamykając stawkę. Ci, którzy towarzyszyli przewodnikami, dotarli już do piwnicy i czekali na pozostałych, natomiast większość znajdowała się jeszcze na schodach, które były długie, strome i śliskie, jakby je wysmarowano oliwą.

– Mam ochotę spróbować – mruknął Werner i przytrzymał Kennicka, o mało go przy tym nie przewracając. Tamten spojrzał na niego bardziej zaskoczony niż wściekły. Czekał na wyjaśnienia. – Czekaj. Spróbujmy.

– Co?

– Jezu, Emil, zwariowałeś – jęknęła Kitty, która szybciej niż Kennick zrozumiała, co tamten planuje. – Chyba nie zamierzasz…

Zanim zdążyła dokończyć, w rękach Wernera pojawiła się płonąca kulka wielkości tej do ping-ponga. Na początku stykała się z jego skórą, a potem poszybowała w górę i zawisła przed oczami Kitty, która – ewidentnie przestraszona – aż wstrzymała oddech i zasłoniła usta dłonią. Odebrano im różdżki i stanowczo zakazano używania magii niewerbalnej. Przewodnik powtórzył ostrzeżenie co najmniej trzykrotnie. Proszę pod żadnym pozorem nie rzucać czarów, tłumaczył, żadnych czarów, nawet tych codziennego użytku. Wierzcie mi, to dla waszego dobra. Nie chcecie się przekonać, co się wydarzy, gdy złamiecie ten zakaz – zresztą, tak dla waszej wiadomości, kary pieniężne, przewidziane za złamanie tej zasady, są znaczne. Chcecie zobaczyć stawki? Nie? W takim razie mam nadzieję, że doszliśmy do porozumienia.

Przez ułamek sekundy Kennick łudził się, że zabawa w rewolucjonistę ujdzie Wernerowi na sucho, ale niestety, nie miał racji. Nagle, powietrze wokół nich, zrobiło się jeszcze chłodniejsze niż do tej pory. Niemal parzyło mrozem. A potem, dosłownie dwa kroki od Wernera i jego pieprzonej kulki, zmaterializowała się jakaś postać, która tylko w ogólnych zarysach przypominała człowieka.

Opaska na nadgarstku Kennicka rozjarzyła się białym światłem. Gdy jej dotknął, przekonał się, że zwiększyła też rozmiary, jakby spuchła od środka i wypełniła się cieczą.

Opaska Kitty zareagowała tak samo, natomiast ta należąca do Wernera pękła z trzaskiem, pozostawiając dziennikarza bezbronnego w obliczu demona i jego złowrogiej magii.

– Na pomoc! – krzyknęła dziewczyna. – Pomóżcie nam!

Poniżej zawrzało. Wybuchła panika. Ci, którzy jeszcze schodzili, rzucili się na dół, byle jak najszybciej poczuć pewny grunt pod nogami, natomiast reszta usiłowała zrozumieć, co się właściwie wydarzyło. Przewodnik zniknął w tłumie i Kennick naprawdę miał nadzieję, że nie tyle uciekł, co właśnie prosi o wsparcie. Nie dało się ukryć, że bardzo go teraz potrzebowali.

– Odejdź od niego. – Joe przełamał strach i podszedł bliżej, jednocześnie dając znać Kitty, żeby biegła do pozostałych. – To pomyłka. Głupi dowcip, za który Emil na pewno zapłaci. Ale nie tutaj. I nie w taki sposób.

Zakapturzony potwór odwrócił się w jego stronę, nadal trzymając w objęciach Wernera, który trząsł się jak w febrze i chyba nie bardzo wiedział, co się z nim dzieje. Wyglądało to makabrycznie. Strużki śliny kapały mu z ust, a oczy uciekły w głąb czaszki, tak, że widoczne były jedynie białka. Skóra zsiniała jak u topielca. Wielki, barczysty mężczyzna, który co prawda wyhodował brzuszysko, ale nadal miał więcej siły niż wszyscy znajomi Kennicka razem wzięci, osłabł w jednej chwili, jakby ktoś wypompował z niego całą energię. W dodatku zawiodły go zwieracze i narobił w spodnie.

– Odejdź – powtórzył Kennick, starając się mówić spokojnym tonem i nie wykonywać gwałtownych ruchów. Byłoby mu łatwiej, gdyby dało się spojrzeć napastnikowi w oczy, ale niestety, w miejscu twarzy ziała tylko czarna, cuchnąca zgnilizną, dziura. – Puść go, proszę. To się nie musi tak skończyć.

Usłyszał świst, jakby ktoś gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze, a potem drugi, po którym Emil wybełkotał coś niezrozumiałego i zupełnie zwiotczał. Boże, przecież nie mógł tak po prostu umrzeć, przemknęło Kennickowi przez głowę. Nie mógł, prawda…?

Ciało dziennikarza uderzyło o ziemię.

Kennick, przerażony, cofnął się o krok. Teraz demon stał centralnie przed nim, na wyciągnięcie ręki, i lekko przechylał głowę. Może patrzył (jak?), a może nasłuchiwał. W piwnicy nie było wiatru, a jednak jego brunatny, długi płaszcz z kapturem, falował w rytm nieistniejących powiewów, wydymając się na dole jak suknia balowa arystokratki.

Głosy na dole, z nieokreślonych wrzasków, zmieniły się w konkretne żądanie: Powstrzymać go! Zrób coś, Pond! Przecież on go zaraz…! Pond, gdzie jesteś, do cholery! Pond! Gdzieś na górze włączył się alarm. Kennick natomiast stał tam, gdzie wcześniej, niezdolny do jakiegokolwiek ruchu, i dziękował Bogu za opaskę, dzięki której mroczna siła demona tylko muskała jego umysł – zamiast zrobić z nim to, co wcześniej zrobiła z Wernerem. Czuł jej nacisk. Jej moc. Wściekłość. Usiłowała wedrzeć mu się do głowy, ale powstrzymywały ją czary ochronne, więc musiała obyć się smakiem, ale wciąż nie dawała za wygraną, krążąc wokół Kennicka jak drapieżnik wokół ofiary.

I nagle potwór po prostu… odpłynął. Był i zniknął jak koszmar, który nęka kogoś nad ranem. Została po nim jedynie gęsta, cuchnąca mgła.

– Nic panu nie jest, panie Kennick?

Joe zamrugał. Dotknął opaski. Potem podniósł głowę.

– Nie. Mnie nic. Ale sprawdźcie co z Wernerem – odparł, dziwiąc się, że głos go nie zawiódł.

Dopiero teraz spostrzegł, że na ratunek przyszło mu dwóch dementorów. Swoją drogą, cóż za gorzki żart, nazwać demony tak samo, jak wcześniej nazywano pracowników służb więziennych – aż do tej chwili Kennickowi umykała ta ironia, ale teraz odczuł ją na własnej skórze. A może było odwrotnie? Może to właśnie demony pierwsze posługiwały się tą nazwą? Podobno w dawnych czasach – tak przynajmniej twierdziła pani minister – pilnowały więzień na terenie całej Wielkiej Brytanii i podlegały bezpośrednio monarsze. Bagnold za wszelką cenę próbowała przywrócić ten zwyczaj i wszystko wskazywało na to, że właśnie odniosła sukces.

– Proszę to wypić. – Strażnik podał Kennickowi piersiówkę. – Dobrze panu zrobi.

– Wódka?

– Ano. – Oficer pokiwał głową. – Z jakiegoś powodu dobrze człowiekowi robi, gdy zetknie się z którymś z… TAMTYCH.

Tymczasem ekipa sanitariuszy przenosiła właśnie Wernera na nosze. Nadal był nieprzytomny, ale jego twarz nieco się wygładziła, jakby przestały go nękać koszmary. Dziennikarze, jeden po drugim, zaczęli wracać na górę, rozglądać się i rozpytywać, co się właściwie stało – zwietrzyli dobry temat. Przewodnik szybko ostudził ich zapały. Podpisaliście państwo klauzulę, zauważył cierpko, że nie zdradzicie na łamach prasy kwestii ściśle tajnych, dotyczących więzienia, a to, czego byliśmy świadkami, z pewnością do takich należało. Zresztą zgodzicie się chyba, że wina leżała po stronie pana Wernera? Ostrzegałem, że na terenie Azkabanu nie wolno posługiwać się magią. Nie posłuchał, więc spotkała go zasłużona kara.

Ku zaskoczeniu Kennicka, wycieczki nie przerwano. Po krótkiej przerwie mieli ruszyć dalej.

– Mam nadzieję, że przeżyje – szepnęła Kitty, grzejąc dłonie o termos z herbatą. Strażnicy przynieśli ich kilka. Zawierały napój tak słodki, że bolały od niego zęby, ale trzeba przyznać, po wypiciu jednej porcji od razu robiło się człowiekowi lepiej na duszy. – Biedny, stary drań.

Joe nie odpowiedział od razu. Myśli w jego głowie pędziły różnych kierunkach, ale żadnej nie potrafił zatrzymać na dłużej. W końcu westchnął i odstawił kubek.

– Niech Bóg chroni tych, co tu teraz trafią – powiedział ze smutkiem.

*

Spakowanie rzeczy zajęło jej tylko chwilę – nie było tego wiele. Tak naprawdę dziwiła się, że znalazła cokolwiek, bo biuro, w którym pracowała, wyglądało teraz zupełnie inaczej: miało nawet inny kształt, nie wspominając o wyposażeniu! A jednak, o dziwo, natknęła się na parę osobistych drobiazgów. Zgarnęła je raz dwa do kartonu i szybko opuściła pokój.

Serce biło jej mocno, gdy schodziła po schodach na parter, ale próbowała zachować spokój. Nic ci nie będzie, Erico Fitzgerald, tłumaczyła sobie bez przekonania, to tylko kupa kamieni! Niestety, jej wyobraźnia miała inne zdanie na ten temat, wciąż podsuwając obrazy z czasów rewolty.

Przyszła tutaj pierwszy raz od tamtych wydarzeń. Nawet wypowiedzenie złożyła listownie. Potem jednak doszła do wniosku, że był to błąd – z własnymi demonami należy rozprawić się od razu, bo jeśli się tego nie zrobi, mają przykry zwyczaj wracania w najmniej odpowiednim momencie i zawracania człowiekowi głowy. Dlatego, gdy otrzymała wiadomość, że jej stosunek pracy z Zakładem Karnym Azkaban został rozwiązany, zamiast zlecić komuś, żeby w jej imieniu odebrał rzeczy, które tam zostawiła (albo pozwolić, by sczezły), pofatygowała się po nie osobiście.

To było takie dziwne, znowu oglądać to miejsce. Ludzie myśleli, że po wszystkim Azkaban wróci do poprzedniego kształtu i na powrót stanie się Meblarnią, ale nic z tego – zachował tę formę, którą przybrał podczas rewolty. Nadal przypominał średniowieczną twierdzę. Erica nie mogła wyjść z podziwu, widząc te zmiany i miała wrażenie, że jednocześnie widzi dawny rozkład korytarzy, sekretariatów, klatek schodowych, i ten aktualny, zupełnie niepodobny do tamtego. Nie zgubiła się tylko dlatego, że dobrze zapamiętała drogę.

– Fitzgerald?

O mało nie upuściła kartonu, słysząc ten głos. Była już na parterze i do drzwi miała zaledwie kilkanaście kroków, gdy zobaczyła Filcha w puchowej kurtce i szaliku, jakby dopiero co wrócił z wyprawy po tajdze. Jej widok zaskoczył go w tym samym stopniu, co Ericę jego obecność w tym miejscu. Od chwili, gdy rozstali się po ewakuacji, nie rozmawiali ze sobą ani razu. Dziewczyna myślała nawet o tym, żeby Filcha odwiedzić, ale uświadomiła sobie, że nie zna przecież ani jego adresu, ani numeru telefonu. Miała zresztą inne rzeczy na głowie, jak na przykład uspakajanie rodziny na dwóch kontynentach, że żyje i ma się dobrze. Poza tym musiała przecież znaleźć nową pracę. Powrót do Azkabanu nie wchodził już w grę.

– Cieszę się, że cię widzę, Argie – uśmiechnęła się, ze zdziwieniem konstatując, że naprawdę tak jest. Widok archiwisty sprawił jej radość. – Co ty tu robisz? Też przyszedłeś po rzeczy?

Podszedł bliżej, po drodze pozbywszy się czapki. Na zewnątrz musiało padać, bo zostawiał na posadzce mokre ślady podeszw.

– Ano. – Przez chwilę sprawiał wrażenie, jakby chciał ją uściskać, ale w ostatniej chwili zrezygnował z tego pomysłu. – Nie będę pracował w cholernych lochach, przy akompaniamencie wrzasków torturowanych więźniów. Aż tak zdesperowany nie jestem. Pójdziesz ze mną na dół? – zapytał niepewnie. Nie przyznałby się do tego za żadne skarby świata, ale Erica podejrzewała, że po prostu się boi. – Mogę… powiedzmy, że potem, w ramach podziękowania za wsparcie duchowe, zaproszę cię na kawę?

Zachichotała. 

– Nie wierzę, Argie Filch w kawiarni! Wśród przedstawicieli homo sapiens! Naprawdę wiesz, na co się piszesz?

Pokiwał głową. Kilka kosmyków spadło mu na twarz, więc odgarnął je niecierpliwym gestem.

– W takim razie umowa stoi! – zadecydowała Una. – Chodźmy. A propos lochów… jak się czuje Pani Hudson?

– Tęskni za pracą.

– No proszę, czyli dokładnie tak, jak jej pan.

Udawała odważną, ale gdy schodzili na dół, do miejsca, w którym kiedyś znajdowało się archiwum, bała się tak samo, jak Filch. Azkaban po zmianach był straszny, ale lochy… cóż, lochy mroziły krew w żyłach. Cuchnęło tu cierpieniem. Śmiercią. Oboje, zarówno Filch jak i Erica, włożyli opaski zabezpieczające, które otrzymali przy wejściu, ale mimo to, świadomość obecności demonów zwanych dementorami, była tu wręcz namacalna.

– Nie wierzyłam, że naprawdę sprowadzą te istoty – szepnęła Erica, gdy Argus zmagał się z zamkiem przy drzwiach. – A ty?

– A ja nie miałem wątpliwości, że to zrobią – mruknął. – Nie czytasz gazet, Fitzgerald? Minister Bagnold to inkwizytor w spódnicy! Jeszcze się przekonasz, do jakich rzeczy jest zdolna.

Wreszcie klucz zazgrzytał, tak, jak powinien, a drzwi ustąpiły pod naporem mięśni ramion. Weszli do środka. Już za czasów Meblarni archiwum było nieprzyjemnym miejscem, ale teraz przekraczało wszelkie granice nieprzyjemności, kojarząc się dekoracją do filmu grozy. Akta zniknęły, podobnie jak stoły i krzesła dla interesantów, no i blat, przy którym składało się zamówienia. Zamiast tego, na środku pomieszczeniu poustawiano dziwaczne ni to meble, ni to maszyny, których zastosowania Erica wolała nie dociekać. Z sufitu zwisały łańcuchy zakończone metalowymi kołami. Posadzka, w niektórych miejscach, zabarwiła się na charakterystyczny, brunatny kolor.

– Zamienili moje archiwum w salę tortur. – Głos Filcha zadrżał od hamowanego oburzenia. – W pieprzoną jatkę.

Erica, niewiele myśląc, objęła go ramieniem. Chyba w ogóle tego nie zauważył.

– Krew na podłodze – mamrotał. – Wszędzie krew.

– Argie…

– I gdzie przenieśli akta? Wyrzucili je? Spalili? Może nie potrzebują już dokumentacji, skoro chodzi tylko o to, żeby wszystkich więźniów WYMORDOWAĆ?

Nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć, żeby go pocieszyć. Zresztą na nią także wnętrze dawnego archiwum zrobiło piorunujące wrażenie, szczególnie, że miała w pamięci to, jak wyglądało kilka tygodni wcześniej. W końcu zostawiła Filcha tam, gdzie stał, i sama poszła szukać jego rzeczy. Wrzuciła do kartonu puszkę z herbatą, parę prywatnych książek Argusa (w tym, _nomen omen_ , „Wspomnienia z domu umarłych”), jego kalendarz, zegarek i notatki (dopiero teraz zrozumiała, że pisał doktorat), a później, obarczona tym ciężarem, wróciła do zrozpaczonego archiwisty. Nigdy wcześniej, nawet podczas rewolty, nie widziała go w takim stanie. Jakby nie potrafił otrząsnąć się z szoku.

– Argie, musisz mi pomóc. – Dotknęła jego ramienia. – Nie zabiorę się z dwoma kartonami jednocześnie. Argie, jesteś tam? Pamiętaj, że obiecałeś mi kawę!

Gdy na nią popatrzył, Erica ze zdumieniem odkryła, że jego oczach błyszczą łzy. Serce jej się ścisnęło na ten widok. To było gorsze, niż wszystkie okropności Azkabanu razem wzięte!

– Masz rację – odparł w końcu. Schylił się i podniósł jej karton, gdy tymczasem ona nadal trzymała jego. – Chodźmy stąd. Wynośmy się z tego piekła. Nigdy więcej nie chcę go widzieć.

– Ja też nie – pokiwała głową. – Żałuję, że wtedy po prostu… nie wybuchł. I nie zamienił się w kupę gruzów.

Gdy weszli na górę, natknęli się na grupę jakichś ludzi, poubieranych jak banda kolorowych ptaków, których prowadził pan Pond, asystent nowego naczelnika. Dziennikarze, pomyślała Erica, ten facet w płaszczu, to przecież Joe Kennick z „Magicznych Newsów”! Rozpoznała też parę innych osób. Wszyscy wyglądali na podekscytowanych i przestraszonych jednocześnie. Rozglądali się na wszystkie strony, wymieniali uwagi, a kilkoro robiło notatki, usiłując przelać na papier najświeższe wrażenia.

– Jutro kupię wszystkie dostępne gazety – mruknął Argie, gdy wydostali się z Ericą na dziedziniec. Świeże, poranne powietrze, sprawiło, że odzyskał nieco rezonu. – Jestem ciekaw, jakie bzdury powypisują.

– Skąd pewność, że będą tam same bzdury? – Erica otuliła się szalikiem, żałując jednocześnie, że rękawiczki zostawiła w domu. Niby nie było mrozu, ale mimo to, powietrze dotkliwie kąsało każdy odsłonięty kawałek ciała. – Widziałeś przecież Kennicka. To dobry dziennikarz.

– Dobry, czyli jaki? – Filch nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Jego czoło przecinała głęboka, pionowa bruzda, świadcząca o irytacji. – Nie przypominam sobie, że napisał jakikolwiek artykuł, który zagroziłby jego ciepłej posadzce. Nie łudź się, Fitzgerald, ustawią go raz-dwa! Podobnie jak pozostałych. Założę się, że jutro przeczytamy w „Magicznych Newsach”, jakie to cudowne zmiany poczyniła w Azkabanie pani minister Bagnold i jakich cudownych sprowadziła strażników.

– Przyjmuję zakład – odparła Erica, która miała na ten temat odmienne zdanie. Wiele słyszała o redaktorze Kennicku i nie wierzyła, że ot tak ulegnie politycznym naciskom. – Spójrz! – wskazała budynek, który znajdował się za parkingiem, oddzielony od terenu więzienia ruchliwą ulicą. Należał już do niemagicznego Londynu. Tego, w którym Erica zawsze czuła się lepiej. – Jakiś czas temu otworzyli tam niezłą knajpę. Marzę o kawałku tortu bezowego!

– A ja myślałem, że o kawie.

– Jedno nie wyklucza drugiego, Argusie Filchu.

O tej porze kawiarnia świeciła pustką, co zdecydowanie poprawiło Filchowi humor. Usadowili się w kącie, pod półką, na której stały kryminały w szmatławych okładkach, i zamówili po kawie i ciastku. Było tu całkiem przyjemnie i, mimo wczesnej godziny, panowało złudzenie wieczoru. Poza nimi, pod oknem siedział tylko jakiś starszy jegomość, który leniwym gestem przewracał stronice „Timesa”.

– Jak ty możesz to jeść? – Filch przyglądał się krytycznie, jak Erica zeskrobuje widelczykiem wierzchnią warstwę bezy. Potem dobrała się do kremu. – Wygląda koszmarnie.

– Sam wyglądasz koszmarnie – odparowała. – I zupełnie nie znasz się na ciastach.

Rozmowa jakoś się nie kleiła. Dopiero, gdy Argus zamówił do kawy po kieliszku brandy („No i co z tego, że nie ma jeszcze dwunastej? Mam ochotę się napić. Ty nie?”), skrępowanie minęło i rozwiązały im się języki. Dyskutowali o najróżniejszych rzeczach, ale oboje starannie unikali tematów drażliwych, zwłaszcza tych, które dotyczyły Azkabanu. Pierwsza złamała tę zasadę Erica. Powiedziała, że zamierza wyjechać z Londynu. Po tym, co się zdarzyło, miała serdecznie dosyć nie tylko tego miasta, ale i całego kraju, i myślała o tym, żeby zahaczyć się w Sydney, gdzie od lat mieszkała jej siostra z rodziną.

– Pracuje w teatrze, szyje kostiumy – wyjaśniła Filchowi. – Gdy z nią ostatnio rozmawiałam, powiedziała, że załatwi mi jakąś robotę. Po tych wszystkich latach w urzędzie… no wiesz, byłoby to coś innego.

– To prawda. – Filch jakby zmarkotniał. Milczał przez chwilę, bawiąc się srebrną łyżeczką, która w jego dłoniach wyglądała dziwnie krucho. Erica nie mogła oderwać wzroku od tych dłoni: dużych, ale delikatnych, stworzonych do rozprostowywania kartek papieru i do gładzenia czyjejś nagiej skóry…

 _Stój, Erico Fitzgerald. Posuwasz się za daleko_!

Dopiła kawę i odstawiła filiżankę na spodek. Podniosła głowę, natykając się na utkwione w siebie, jasne oczy Argusa Filcha.

– Czemu tak mi się przyglądasz? – Poczuła, że się czerwieni. Niestety, z jej jasną karnacją było to nieuniknione. – Ubrudziłam się bezą?

– Zastanawiałem się… – zaczął, ale pokręcił głową, jakby sam nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co zamierzał powiedzieć. Wycofał się w ostatniej chwili. – Właściwie to nic. Nic ważnego. Mówiłaś coś o Sydney?

– Och, nie denerwuj mnie, Filch! – wybuchnęła – Skończ, skoro zacząłeś!

Skrzywił się i wzruszył ramionami.

– Mówiłem przecież, to nic takiego. Zastanawiałem się po prostu, co myślisz o Szkocji.

– O Szkocji? – zdziwiła się. – Nic o niej nie myślę… A nie, czekaj! – uniosła w górę rękę, uzbrojoną w widelczyk od ciasta – miałam kiedyś wujka w Glasgow, był marynarzem, ale parę lat temu zapił się na śmierć. Pamiętam, że strasznie się go bałam, gdy byłam dzieckiem… Dlaczego przyszła ci do głowy właśnie Szkocja? – spojrzała na niego pytająco. Szybko odwrócił głowę.

– Dostałem propozycję pracy – powiedział cicho. – Od Albusa Dumbledore’a. Powiedział, że potrzebuje fachowca, który ogarnąłby szkolne archiwum. Tam jest od groma różnych rupieci, setki lat historii, sama rozumiesz. Miałbym wgląd w masę dokumentów, no i mógłbym…

– Dumbledore zaproponował ci pracę w Hogwarcie? – przerwała mu gwałtownie. – Argie, to przecież cudowne!

– …kontynuować swoje badania.

Znów zamilkli, ale tym razem cisza trwała bardzo długo i trudno ją było wytrzymać. Erica nerwowo kręciła się na krześle, a Filch gapił się na pusty talerz po bezie, jakby widział w tym miejscu co najmniej średniowieczny grimuar. Żadne z nich nie miało pojęcia, co powiedzieć i pewnie dlatego oboje odezwali się jednocześnie, wchodząc sobie w słowo.

– Argie, ja...

– Myślałem…

– Ty pierwszy – zdecydowała Erica i odchyliła się na krześle. – No dalej, Filch! Wyduś to z siebie wreszcie!

– Myślałem, że może pojechałabyś ze mną – palnął Argie i spuścił głowę jeszcze bardziej, jakby zamierzał wylizać z talerza ostatnie okruszki. Albo jakby oczekiwał… nie, jakby był przekonany, że za parę sekund kat pozbawi go głowy.

Ericę najpierw zamurowało, i to całkiem dosłownie. Widelczyk wypadł jej z ręki i z brzdękiem upadł na ziemię, ale nawet nie pomyślała, żeby się schylić i go podnieść. Dopiero po chwili wróciła jej zdolność racjonalnego myślenia, chociaż chyba nie do końca, bo gdyby naprawdę myślała racjonalnie, ani przez moment nie wzięłaby tej propozycji na serio. A przecież to właśnie zrobiła. Jej pierwszą myślą nie było: To przecież niedorzeczne!, tylko: Do diabła, jak ja wytrzymam tyle miesięcy w roku PERMANENTNEJ ZIMY?

– Mówiłem, że to głupie – usprawiedliwił się Argie grobowym tonem – ale mi nie wierzyłaś. Bardzo cię rozbawiłem? Czy tylko trochę?

Nie odpowiedziała, tylko posłuchała impulsu i zrobiłaś to, o czym myślała od ładnych paru godzin. Nakryła swoimi dłońmi dłonie Argusa, odkrywając, że są dokładnie takie, jak sądziła. Tylko jeszcze lepsze.

– Zamknij się Filch – mruknęła, zanim pozwoliła się pocałować. – Po prostu się zamknij.

*

Od lat nie była w kościele, dlatego poczuła się nieswojo, gdy przekroczyła próg małej świątynki na przedmieściach i owionął ją zapach tego wszystkiego, co pamiętała z dzieciństwa: potu, kurzu, więdnących kwiatów i dymu ze świec. Do tego dochodziła jeszcze woń drewna, bo – sądząc z jasnego odcienia desek – parafia pod wezwaniem Wszystkich Świętych dorobiła się niedawno nowych ławek. Minerwa szybko pokonała odległość, która dzieliła ją od ostatniego rzędu, ciesząc się, że dywan, biegnący wzdłuż nawy, tłumi odgłos jej kroków. Usiadła z brzegu i zagłębiła się w rozmyślaniach. Miała nadzieję, że żaden z uczestników nabożeństwa nie zwróci na nią uwagi.

Nie miałam pojęcia, że Moody był katolikiem, przemknęło jej przez głowę, nigdy o tym nie rozmawialiśmy. Gdy przeczytała nekrolog, nie mogła wyjść ze zdumienia. A jednak tak właśnie było: komisarz aurorów, po mszy w kościele pod wezwaniem Wszystkich Świętych, miał zostać pochowany na małym, parafialnym cmentarzyku, jak na przykładnego katolika przystało. Trudno powiedzieć, czy to on sam podjął taką decyzję, czy zdecydowała za niego rodzina. W każdym razie Minerwa, usłyszawszy tę nowinę, złapała taksówkę i udała się na drugi koniec miasta, gdzie bloki ustępowały miejsca starym, zaniedbanym domiszczom otoczonym ogródkami, a ludzie żyli tak, jakby świat od dziesięcioleci nie ruszył z miejsca. Taksówkarz klął ile wlezie na kiepskie drogi i jeszcze gorsze oznaczenia, przez które nieustannie błądzili. W końcu jednak dotarli na miejsce – grubo spóźnieni – i Minerwa mogła zrobić to, co planowała od początku: pożegnać się z człowiekiem, którego znała. I który, chociaż nie pozbawiony wad, zasłużył się dla kraju bardziej, niż ktokolwiek z jemu współczesnych.

Nie spodziewała się tłumów – Al miał trudny charakter, a w ostatnich latach stał się odludkiem – ale to, co zobaczyła, zaskoczyło ją bardziej, niż sam fakt pogrzebu w malutkiej parafii na obrzeżach Londynu. Kościół świecił pustkami. Poza Minerwą przyszła zaledwie garstka osób. Nie było nikogo z oficjeli, żadnych dziennikarzy czy wojskowej delegacji (co zakrawało na kompletny brak szacunku), ba, nawet żona Moody’ego, Grace, nie uznała za stosowne pojawić się na uroczyści! Tak, jakby wszyscy albo zapomnieli o pogrzebie, albo, co bardziej prawdopodobne, celowo zignorowali jego termin. Czego efektem było to, co Minerwa oglądała na własne oczy: smutny spektakl na kilka hien cmentarnych i jedną trumnę.

– Mogę?

Drgnęła, słysząc znajomy głos, ale szybko się opanowała. Lata ukrywania emocji zrobiły swoje. Zresztą jak miała zareagować? Powiedzieć: Jest tyle wolnych ławek, usiądź gdzie indziej? Zamiast tego skinęła tylko głową i zabrała torebkę, żeby zrobić Barty’emu miejsce obok siebie.

Nie wiedziała, że wyszedł już ze szpitala. Była przekonana, że zostanie tam co najmniej do przyszłego tygodnia, o ile nie dłużej.

Msza potoczyła się dalej, a ponieważ ani Minerwa, ani Crouch nie znali kolejności modlitw i gestów, robili po prostu to, co żałobnicy skupieni w dwóch pierwszych rzędach. To było takie dziwne: klękać i wstawać na komendę, robić znak krzyża, uderzać się w pierś, ale w pewien sposób działało też kojąco. Zmuszało do skupienia. Okazało się też, że ksiądz, wbrew oczekiwaniom Minerwy, wcale nie bredził od rzeczy, tylko mówił całkiem sensownie – w każdym razie na tyle sensownie, że dało się tego słuchać bez skrętu kiszek. Moody, jeśli tego słuchał, był chyba zadowolony. Aczkolwiek na pewno nie odmówił sobie złośliwych uwag w paru kluczowych momentach.

– Jestem samochodem. Jeśli chcesz, możemy pojechać na cmentarz razem – zaproponował Barty, ale Minerwa pokręciła głową.

– To niedaleko – powiedziała. W drodze do kościoła widziała cmentarz zza okna taksówki, miała więc jako takie wyobrażenie o odległości. – Wolałabym się przejść.

– Dobrze – zgodził się i razem wyszli z kościoła na niewielki placyk, który go otaczał. Część płytek zapadła się, tworząc wyrwę na samym środku. Znowu siąpił śnieg z deszczem, jednak nie na tyle mocno, by miało to stanowić przeszkodę w krótkim spacerze.

Dopiero poniewczasie, patrząc, z jakim trudem Barty pokonuje kolejne fragmenty przestrzeni, Minerwa uświadomiła sobie swoją gafę. Przecież ten człowiek ledwo powłóczył nogami! Zamiast nakłaniać go do wędrówek, powinna mu je wyperswadować – już samo to, że pojawił się na pogrzebie, było jawnym pogwałceniem medycznych zaleceń! Jeszcze parę dni temu nie było pewne, czy w ogóle przeżyje. Teraz udawał niezniszczalnego. Zła na siebie, niewiele myśląc, chwyciła go w pasie i zaordynowała:

– Oprzyj się na mnie! – A gdy chciał coś powiedzieć, dodała sucho: – Bez ceregieli, Barty! Przyjmij do wiadomości, że nawet ktoś taki jak ty czasami potrzebuje pomocy.

– I kto to mówi – mruknął, ale więcej nie protestował.

Znowu dotarli na miejsce ostatni, jak zbłąkane dusze, które zgubiły drogę do piekła. Cmentarz był mały i tak samo zaniedbany jak wszystko wokół. Ze wszystkich stron otaczał go siatkowy płot, miejscami dziurawy, a przy bramie brakowało jednego skrzydła. Latem musiało tu być całkiem przyjemnie, biorąc pod uwagę liczbę drzew i krzewów, które rozpleniły się między grobami, ale teraz, gdy brakowało zieleni, nekropolia sprawiała żałosne wrażenie. Idąc, brodziło się po kostki w błocku i stertach zgniłych liści, których w porę nie uprzątnięto. Brakowało też jakiegokolwiek sensu w rozplanowaniu ścieżek. Groby tkwiły byle jak, byle gdzie, tam, gdzie akurat znalazło się miejsce, a jedyne, co się liczyło dla grabarzy, to to, żeby upchnąć ich jak najwięcej, na jak najmniejszym spłachetku ziemi.

Moody’ego pochowano pod samym płotem, w pobliżu dwóch świerków, które wyglądały jak poskręcane artretyzmem staruszki. On sam uznałby pewnie, że to niezła miejscówka – z racji dużej odległości od bramy i głównych alejek – ale Minerwa znów poczuła ukłucie zawodu. To nie był jedyny katolicki cmentarz dla magów w Londynie. Dlaczego wybrano akurat ten konkretny? Niepozorny? Zupełnie nieodpowiedni? Przecież żołnierzy chowano na cmentarzu wojskowym, tam, gdzie leżał zarówno ojciec jak i dziadek Minerwy, więc dlaczego generał Alastor Moody nie mógł do nich dołączyć? 

– Amen – odpowiedzieli żałobnicy. Grudy ziemi uderzyły w wieko trumny. Ceremonia dobiegała końca.

– Chcesz…? – Barty wskazał mogiłę. – Moglibyśmy…

Przytrzymała go za rękę.

– Nie – odparła dziwnym tonem. – Najpierw niech wszyscy pójdą.

Nie martw się, Al, pomyślała przy tym, dotykając palcami płaskiej butelki, którą ukryła w kieszeni płaszcza, nie zapomniałam o tobie! Gwarantuję, że z mojego prezentu ucieszysz się bardziej niż z kwiatów. To najlepsza whisky na jaką było mnie stać.

Odczekali, aż ostatni z uczestników pogrzebu zniknie na ścieżce, prowadzącej do bramy, i dopiero wtedy Minerwa podeszła bliżej mogiły, żeby „poczęstować” Alastora trunkiem. Trochę whisky wylała na świeży kopczyk, a resztę zostawiła dla siebie.

– Wiem, co myślisz – mruknęła. – Starej wariatce do reszty pomieszało się w głowie.

– Nie masz pojęcia, o czym myślę – odparł i delikatnie wyjął jej z ręki butelki. Posmakował whisky. – Faktycznie niezła. Smakowałaby mu na pewno.

– Gdybym przyniosła bimber, też byłby zadowolony.

– To prawda – pokiwał głową.

– Ale uznałam, że niektóre imprezy wymagają wykwintniejszej oprawy.

Przez długi czas stali obok w milczeniu, przekazując sobie flaszkę, i patrząc na to, co zostało z generała Alastora Moody’ego. Prosty krzyż. Drewniana tabliczka. Kwiaty, które położono na grobie, ociekały deszczem, a wokół grobu zaczynały się tworzyć kałuże.

– Nie miałem na to wpływu – powiedział w końcu Barty, jakby nie dawało mu to spokoju. Westchnął i zdjął okulary, żeby je przetrzeć chusteczką. – Decyzja zapadła u góry.

Popatrzyła na niego, zaskoczona.

– O czym ty mówisz?

– O Moodym. Trzeba było kogoś obwinić… za to wszystko – dokończył niezręcznie. – Padło na niego. Martwi nie mogą się bronić.

Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niej, co miał na myśli. Wtedy ogarnęła ją złość.

– Ach, więc to dlatego – powiedziała zimno. – Cichy pogrzeb, cmentarz na końcu świata. Zero delegacji. Grace naprawdę uwierzyła w te bajki, czy po prostu skorzystała okazję, żeby się zemścić?

Alastor i Grace nie należeli do zgodnych małżeństw, zwłaszcza od czasu śmierci jedynego syna. W zasadzie od lat mieszkali osobno, chociaż nigdy nie dostali oficjalnego rozwodu.

– Nie wiem. Znasz Grace, zawsze była nieobliczalna.

– A pozostali? – Minerwa nie odpuszczała. Bardzo zbladła, a jej oczy ciskały iskry. – Uznali, że obecność na jego pogrzebie może im _zaszkodzić_? A może dostali od kogoś wytyczne?

– Minerwo… – chciał ją objąć, ale szybko się odsunęła. Jej twarz wyrażała najgłębszą odrazę. – Naprawdę nie mam pewności, kto tym steruje, mogę się tylko domyślać. Gdy byłem w szpitalu, docierały do mnie tylko pogłoski. Nie zdążyłem ich jeszcze zweryfikować.

Nie odpowiedziała, tylko odeszła kawałek i usadowiła się na pniu ściętego drzewa, który rodzinie świętej pamięci A. Crosby („Cudowna matka, oddana żona, wierna przyjaciółka”) służył za ławkę, gdy przychodzili pomodlić się na jej grobie. Przytknęła wargi do szyjki butelki i pociągnęła kolejny łyk. Skrzywiła się mimowolnie. Nierozcieńczony alkohol potwornie palił jej przełyk

Właściwie nie powinna się dziwić – dostatecznie długo ocierała się o politykę, żeby zdawać sobie sprawę, że to bajoro bez dna, pełne najgorszego syfu. A jednak, mimo wszystko, czuła się oszukana. Tylko przez kogo? Przez Minchuma, bo podał się do dymisji? Przez Dumbledore’a, bo jak zwykle wykręcił kota ogonem? A może przez minister Bagnold? Jesteś idiotką, Minerwo McGonagall, pomyślała, obserwując, jak mały, szary ptaszek, skacze po nagrobku świętej pamięci A. Crosby, nie przejmując się konwenansami. Chwilę później podfrunął wyżej, usiadł na jednym z ramion krzyża i filuternie przechylił łepek, jakby oczekiwał pochwały. Posłała mu wrogie spojrzenie. Naprawdę sądziłaś, że skończy się na paru dymisjach i publicznym biciu się w piersi? Minchum, jako kozioł ofiarny, nie wystarczył. Potrzebowali czegoś więcej. No i znaleźli biednego Ala Moody’ego, który – bądźmy szczerzy – podkładał się tyle razy w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy, że byliby głupi, gdyby nie skorzystali z okazji i nie obciążyli go wszystkim, czym tylko mogli. Zwłaszcza, że był martwy i nie mógł ich podać do sądu.

– Po prostu… – zaczęła, słysząc za sobą kroki Barty’ego. Szary ptaszek wzbił się do lotu. Jego świergot niebezpiecznie kojarzył się z wiosną, do której było jeszcze daleko. – To wszystko jest cholernie niesprawiedliwe – odwróciła się nagle. – Pamiętasz go z czasów wojny? – Barty skinął głową. – No właśnie. Ja też. Zachrypnięty głos, fajki, noce przy mapach. Myślałam wtedy: Boże, czy ten człowiek kiedykolwiek sypia? Ludzie go nienawidzili…

– Tak.

– Bo wymagał od nich tyle samo, co od siebie.

– Tak.

– Czyli za dużo.

Alastor Moody miał mnóstwo wad, przy czym miłość do alkoholu wcale nie była z nich wszystkich najgorsza, ale na pewno nie zasłużył na to, co go spotkało. Na deprecjonowanie jego wojennych zasług. Na oszczerstwa. I zapomnienie. To prawda, popełnił dużo błędów, zwłaszcza niedawno, ale do diabła!, nie on jeden dźwigał na barkach odpowiedzialność za bunt w Azkabanie! Zawiniło dużo więcej osób. Na przykład Minchum, pomyślała Minerwa, zaciskając dłonie w pięści, i jego ekipa. Naczelnik Hawkins, Maurycy Cross, Barty Crouch i… i ja.

Spuściła głowę, żeby nie patrzeć w oczy świętej pamięci A. Crosby, która zerkała na nią z pogardą z konterfektu na grobie.

Poczuła dotyk na ramieniu.

– To nie twoja wina – powiedział Barty. – Zrobiłaś wszystko, co się dało.

– Czy Igor Karkarow naprawdę zginął? – weszła mu w słowo, trochę ostrzejszym tonem, niż zamierzała. – Czy to tylko kolejna mistyfikacja, o której zapomnieliście mnie powiadomić?

Nie odpowiedział, co bynajmniej jej nie zaskoczyło. Nie spodziewała się odpowiedzi. Znała Barty’ego na tyle dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, że przyparty do muru zamknie się w sobie jeszcze bardziej, a to z kolei oznaczało wykręty, zdawkowe uwagi i zasłanianie się dziesiątkami pretekstów, z których co najmniej połowa nie miała racji bytu. Nie miała już zdrowia do takich zabaw; już nie. Poza tym, tak naprawdę, na większość z tych pytań potrafiła odpowiedzieć samodzielnie.

Deszcz zacinał coraz mocniej, ale prawie tego nie odczuwała. W butelce zostało niewiele whisky, zaledwie tyle, żeby umoczyć wargi. Gdy wzięła ostatni łyk, wstała z pniaka i podeszła do grobu Moody’ego, a potem ustawiła butelkę na jego grobie, dla niepoznaki wciskając do środka łodyżkę róży.

– Wygląda prawie jak wazon – szepnęła do siebie. – Twoje zdrowie, Moody!

Zdawała sobie sprawę, że znów to ona – a nie Crouch – będzie musiała podjąć decyzję. Tym razem jednak przyszło jej to z o wiele mniejszym trudem. Może była starsza (och, to na pewno!), ale przede wszystkim, do reszty straciła serce do tego, co kiedyś kochała równie mocno, co Barty’ego, czyli do swojego zawodu. Przez chwilę łudziła się jeszcze, że mogłaby do niego wrócić, ale ostatnie wydarzenia udowodniły coś przeciwnego. To były już inne czasy. Inni ludzie. Inne zasady. Opracowywanie strategii nadal sprawiało jej satysfakcję, natomiast dużo gorzej znosiła całą „otoczkę” procesów, czyli to, przed czym ostrzegał ją Phin: emocje, rynsztokowe zagrywki, ciosy poniżej pasa, wieczne balansowanie na granicy psychicznej stabilności. No a przede wszystkim przerastał ją związek wszystkiego, czego się tknęła, z aktualną polityką. To, że politycy nie tylko patrzyli jej na ręce (co było w miarę zrozumiałe, zważywszy na niedawno zakończoną wojnę), ale próbowali też wywierać na nią naciski. Z Minchumem jakoś dawała sobie radę – z naciskiem na „jakoś”. Natomiast Milicenta Bagnold, mimo że z pozoru nadawała się na ministra sto razy bardziej, niż stary Królik, budziła w niej instynktowny sprzeciw. Minerwa była pewna, że gdyby postanowiła nadal pracować jako oskarżyciel, musiałaby przedkładać zdanie pani minister ponad przepisy prawa, a tego robić nie miała ochoty. Na pewno nie po tym, co przecierpiała za czasów reżimu Riddle’a, a co niektórzy z jej przyjaciół przypłacili zdrowiem i życiem.

– Chyba powinniśmy się zbierać – powiedziała w końcu i otrzepała ręce, do których przywarło trochę ziemi z grobu Moody’ego. – Wyglądasz jak siedem nieszczęść, Barty. Powinieneś się położyć.

– Pewnie masz rację…

– Na pewno mam.

Chciała go zapytać, czy zamierza wrócić do pracy, gdy wydobrzeje, ale zrezygnowała, obawiając się kolejnej wymijającej odpowiedzi. Albo, co gorsza, potwierdzenia. Słyszała, że środowisko prawnicze bardzo się burzy na zmiany, jakie Bagnold i jej pomagierzy wprowadzili w Azkabanie, ale – podobnie jak Crouch – na pewien czas „wypadła z obiegu”, gdy po rewolcie zaszyła się w domu, żeby dojść do siebie po tamtej traumie. Była do tyłu z informacjami. Niestety, czekały ją jeszcze dwie rozprawy, w których musiała wziąć udział. Potem zamierzała odejść. Nie była przekonana, co zrobi później, czy wróci do Hogwartu, czy zatrudni się w innym miejscu, ale jedno wiedziała na pewno: takie życie, jakie wiodła przez ostatnie tygodnie, na dłuższą metę było nie do przyjęcia.

Pozostawała też najważniejsza kwestia…

Phin.

Do tej pory Minerwa odsuwała myślenie o mężu „na później”, stosując starą zasadę Scarlett O’Hary, ale nie mogła tego robić do końca świata! „Później” właśnie nadeszło, a wraz z nim, wszystkie uczucia, które próbowała zakopać jak najgłębiej. Tęsknota. Złość. Wyrzuty sumienia. Strach, że coś mu się stało – wyjechał przecież chory! – że miał wypadek, że jest gdzieś daleko, sam, zdany wyłącznie na siebie. Odszedł, bo nie chciał jej sprawiać kłopotu, a ona mu na to pozwoliła. Dlatego teraz, za wszelką cenę musiała go przekonać, żeby wrócił do domu i dał jej ostatnią szansę.

– Drżysz – zauważył Barty, gdy dotarli do okaleczonej bramy cmentarza. Znów obejmowała go wpół, żeby nie upadł. Na pewno był bardzo zmęczony. – Przez tę popijawę z Moodym dostaniesz kataru.

– A ty się przez tydzień nie podniesiesz z łóżka – odparowała, myśląc, że byłoby miło znowu mieć dwadzieścia lat i wierzyć, że życie potoczy się zgodnie z planem. Z drugiej jednak strony, perspektywa przeżywania na nowo wszystkich koszmarów młodości, wyglądała niezbyt zachęcająco. – Na pewno dasz radę prowadzić? Bo gdy na ciebie patrzę, mam obawy, że planujesz bliskie spotkanie z pierwszym napotkanym słupem!

– Nie martw się – mruknął ponuro. – Dziwnie wyglądał bez włosów, z gładko ogoloną głową. Trochę jak człowiek, który trafił do niewłaściwego filmu i nie wie, co z tym fantem zrobić. – Jakoś sobie poradzę. Zresztą myślałem, że jedziesz ze mną…?

Przyglądała mu się przez chwilę, jakby chciała zachować jego widok w pamięci, a potem wspięła się na palce – była od Croucha dużo niższa – i pocałowała go w sam kącik ust.

– Do widzenia, Barty – powiedziała tylko, zanim odeszła w stronę przystanku.

*

Im dłużej leżał w szpitalu, tym gorzej się czuł, co zakrawało na jakiś pieprzony paradoks. To miejsce wysysało z niego całą energię! Wystarczyło, że zrobił rundkę po korytarzu, a zalewał się potem. Schody urastały do wyzwania na miarę Mont Everestu. Przez cały dzień najchętniej by drzemał, ignorując zalecenia lekarzy, którzy kazali mu jak najwięcej chodzić, natomiast noce, jak na złość, zamiast przynosić ulgę, serwowały mu albo męczącą bezsenność, albo jeszcze bardziej męczące koszmary. W końcu doszło do tego, że bez tabletki nie potrafił już zmrużyć oczu. Był słaby, zmęczony swoją słabością i coraz bardziej wściekły z tego powodu. Gdyby nie to, że obiecał Dumbledore’owi, że nie będzie sprawiał kłopotów, już dawno uciekłby stąd gdzie pieprz rośnie, nawet, jeśli wymagałoby to skakania przez okno z czwartego piętra.

– Wiem, że mi nie uwierzysz, ale to dla twojego dobra, _Toby_ – powiedział Dumbledore, gdy Snape zapytał go, dlaczego, do wszystkich diabłów, po tym, jak go poskładali do kupy na oddziale dla magów, znalazł się w innym szpitalu. W dodatku ze sfałszowaną historią choroby, która mówiła o tym, że uległ wypadkowi podczas awantury w knajpie. – Tam nie miałbyś ani chwili spokoju! A tutaj odpoczniesz i nabierzesz siły.

Snape, bez słowa, wskazał talerz z niedojedzonym obiadem. Delikatnie rzec ujmując, posiłek nie wyglądał zbyt apetycznie.

– Następnym razem przyniosę ci jakąś wałówkę. – Dumbledore nie wyglądał na skruszonego. – Może jakieś owoce. Co ty na to?

– Wiesz co, Albusie? – Głos Snape’a ociekał ironią. – Lepiej już idź, zanim ta paćka wyląduje na twojej głowie. Pamiętaj, że jestem chory, a chory człowiek nie panuje nad odruchami.

Całe szczęście, poza Dumbledore’em, który wpadał prawie codziennie, nikt go tu nie odwiedzał, co ograniczało jego kontakty ze światem zewnętrznym do niezbędnego minimum. Poza Severusem, w sali leżało jeszcze dwóch mężczyzn. Jeden, na oko dwudziestolatek, pracował jako budowlaniec i spadł z rusztowania – miał ciężki uraz kręgosłupa – natomiast drugiemu, maszyna poszarpała rękę. Chłopak był w najgorszym stanie psychicznym i nie odzywał się prawie wcale, nawet, gdy przychodziła do niego dziewczyna. Natomiast ten drugi, szpakowaty majster, gadał za trzech, niezależnie od tego, czy ktoś go słuchał, czy też nie. A ponieważ jego łóżko sąsiadowało z łóżkiem Snape’a, najczęściej to on padał ofiarą niekończących się opowieści z życia wziętych.

– …i słuchaj pan, mówię tej dziwce, że tak być nie może! Mój dom, moje zasady. Na co ona rzuca we mnie butelką… rozumiesz pan? Butelką. W moim domu. – Facet aż podrygiwał z emocji. – No to jej przywaliłem. No to ona oddała, a potem jak nie zacznie wrzeszczeć, że mordują! Sąsiedzi wezwali gliny i musiałem się potem gęsto tłumaczyć. A wszystko przez tę jedną, rudą małpę… że też mi nie usechł, zanim jej wsadziłem, wtedy po imprezie u Danny’ego! Pan wiesz, to było przed świętami i…

Snape, doprowadzony do ostateczności, zrzucił z siebie kołdrę i wstał. Wolał zalewać się potem podczas spaceru, niż po raz setny wysłuchiwać tej samej historii o pijackiej imprezie u szwagra.

Czas wizyt jeszcze się nie skończył, więc tu i ówdzie, na korytarzu tłoczyły się grupki odwiedzających. Wyminął je tak szybko, na ile pozwalały mu niesprawne nogi. Co prawda, lekarz tłumaczył mu ostatnio, że kule to nie jest powód do wstydu i może warto byłoby zabierać je ze sobą „ot tak, na wszelki wypadek”, ale Snape zignorował jego poradę. Nie będzie chodzić o kulach, jak ostatni kaleka! Gdyby te łapiduchy wiedziały, w jakim stanie przyjechał na magiczny oddział intensywnej terapii, po tym, jak wyciągnięto go Azkabanie… no cóż, zapewne uznałyby, że jego życie to albo cud, albo jakaś pomyłka.

Doszedł do okna i musiał usiąść, żeby trochę odpocząć. Serce tłukło mu się w piersi, jakby przebiegł co najmniej maraton, a tymczasem zrobił zaledwie kilka kroków, kurczowo trzymając się ściany. W dodatku strasznie bolały go plecy. Mimo leków i ciągłych zmian opatrunków, rany wciąż się otwierały, jakby coś uniemożliwiało im gojenie – zapewne była to wina magii tego diabła, Leonarda Strange’a. Albo po prostu organizm Snape’a był tak wyczerpany ostatnimi wydarzeniami, że nie potrafił dojść do ładu z najprostszym zadaniem.

– Panie Spinner? – Z pokoju wyjrzała pielęgniarka. – Na pewno wszystko w porządku? Pomóc panu dojść do łazienki?

– Nic mi nie jest – warknął, czując, jak ogarnia go wściekłość. – Całe szczęście, wysikać potrafię się samodzielnie.

– Jak pan chce. – Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami. – Tylko żeby nie było, jak ostatnim razem. Nie mam ochoty zbierać pana z podłogi.

– To świetnie, bo nie zamierzam się dzisiaj przewracać.

Wiedział, że jest niegrzeczny, ale miał to gdzieś. Chciało mu się wyć z rozpaczy. Jeszcze niedawno, chociaż miał tyle problemów na głowie, przynajmniej jednego mógł być pewny – swojego zdrowia – a teraz zawiodło go nawet ono. We własnym ciele czuł się w klatce. Czynności, o których nigdy nie myślał, bo wykonywał je automatycznie, jak chociażby wizyty w cholernej łazience, stawały się powodem jego największych obaw. Za każdym razem, gdy wchodził pod prysznic, bał się, że straci równowagę i wyląduje na ziemi. Kafelki były zbyt śliskie, a jego nogi niepewne. Bał się nierówności terenu, których zdrowi ludzie nawet nie wyczuwali. Do diabła!, bał się nawet, leżąc w łóżku, przekręcić na drugi bok, żeby nie urazić skaleczeń i nie spędzić kolejnych godzin na walce z bólem! To było nie do zniesienia. Każdy kolejny dzień spędzony w tym piekle, popychał go w stronę obłędu.

Niewiele pamiętał z pierwszy godzin po uwolnieniu z Azkabanu, miał co najwyżej jakieś przebłyski. W dodatku niewyraźne i związane głównie z dźwiękami. Słyszał turkot kółek na posadzce, odległe głosy, brzęczenie jarzeniówek, pikanie maszyny. Raz, gdy otworzył oczy, ujrzał nad sobą biały sufit, a innym razem – czyjąś twarz, w połowie przysłoniętą maską. Zapewne od razu zaaplikowali mu środki przeciwbólowe, bo nie czuł nic, z wyjątkiem ciepła, które rozlewało się po jego ciele falami, od stóp aż po szyję. Potem przewrócono go na brzuch. Nie był w stanie myśleć, bać się, ani przejmować czymkolwiek, więc dryfował tylko z prądem, ku niewiadomemu przeznaczeniu. Trwało to bardzo długo, chociaż tego też nie był pewny, bo czas przestał odgrywać dla niego jakiegokolwiek znaczenie. Dumbledore wyjaśnił potem, że uzdrowiciele musieli mu operacyjnie nastawić kości, i że nie był to prosty zabieg – do końca nie potrafili określić, czy odzyskać sprawność w nogach, czy też nie. Przy tym wszystkim rany na plecach były tylko błahostką! A jednak, to właśnie ta „błahostka” dawała mu się we znaki najbardziej, gdy jeszcze nie mógł wstawać, ale już odzyskał przytomność na tyle, żeby zdawać sobie sprawę z własnego, kiepskiego stanu.

Pierwsze pytanie, jakie zadał, gdy się obudził, dotyczyło Igora Karkarowa. A ponieważ w pobliżu kręciła się jedynie pielęgniarka, która podłączała kroplówki, usłyszał: „Niech się pan nie martwi, wszystko będzie w porządku”, po czym zapadł w kolejną, niespokojną drzemkę.

Tym razem dręczyły go koszmary. We wszystkich Igor ginął, cierpiąc straszliwe katusze, a Severus, uwięziony w swoim bezużytecznym ciele, nie mógł zrobić nic, żeby go uratować.

Gdy znowu otworzył oczy, zobaczył Albusa Dumbledore’a, który siedział przy jego łóżku, czytając książkę. Dyrektor miał na sobie szpitalny fartuch, bez którego nie wpuszczono by go na oddział, ale poza tym wyglądał tak, jak zwykle, co przyniosło Severusowi nieoczkiwaną ulgę.

– Jak… – wyjąkał, z obrzydzeniem rejestrując smak własnej śliny, który przyprawiał go o mdłości. – Igor?

Dumbledore odłożył książkę. Uśmiechnął się z ulgą.

– No nareszcie – przysunął się bliżej i wyciągnął rękę, żeby dotknąć dłoń Severusa. – Już myślałem, że będę musiał szukać nowego nauczyciela.

– Igor? – powtórzył pytanie. Był bardzo słaby, ale nawet w tym stanie, wyraźnie odczuwał brak znajomej obecności w głowie, w piersi, przez co czuł się tak, jakby go wydrylowano. Musiał wiedzieć, co się z nim stało. Musiał to wiedzieć _natychmiast_.

– Jesteś uparty jak osioł, Severusie. – Dumbledore westchnął ostentacyjnie. – Ale może to i dobrze, bo dzięki temu szybciej wrócisz do zdrowia. Igor ma się dobrze. Czeka na transport do Moskwy. 

Potrzebował dłuższej chwili, żeby przetrawić tę informację. Zrobiło mu się ciemno przed oczami. Tętno skoczyło tak gwałtownie, że tablica z pomiarami, która wisiała nad jego głową, pisnęła ostrzegawczo, co poskutkowało natychmiastową wizytą dyżurnej pielęgniarki.

– Proszę stąd wyjść – zaordynowała głosem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. Była na tyle przekonująca, że Dumbledore niemal natychmiast podniósł się z miejsca. – Czemu nie powiadomił pan uzdrowiciela, gdy pacjent się obudził?

– Właśnie miałem to zrobić.

– W takim razie proszę to zrobić teraz, w drodze do wyjścia. Proszę pana! – pochyliła się nad Snape’em. – Słyszy mnie pan? Proszę mi powiedzieć, jak się pan nazywa!

Zamrugał, bo światło raziło go w oczy. Dumbledore gdzieś zniknął – zapewne zastosował się do poleceń.

– Snape… ale jakie to…

– Bardzo dobrze – pokiwała głową. Potem odwróciła się w kierunku kogoś, kto właśnie wszedł do pokoju. – O, już pan jest, doktorze! Pacjent przed chwilą odzyskał przytomność. Pójdę sprawdzić, co z pozostałymi.

– Dobry pomysł, pani Watherby. Panie Snape? – Głos uzdrowiciela brzmiał znajomo, ale Snape nie potrafił go połączyć z żadnym nazwiskiem. – Słyszy mnie pan? Ile palców pokazuję?

Chciał odpowiedzieć, żeby sobie w dupę wsadzili te wszystkie testy na przytomność, ale z jego gardła wydobył się tylko jęk. Poczuł, że znowu odpływa w niebyt. Bronił się przed tym, jak tylko mógł, ostatnią resztką sił trzymając się świadomości, ale w końcu przegrał tę walkę z kretesem. _Igor. Moskwa. Dlaczego? –_ pomyślał na wpół przytomnie. Panika i ulga przychodziły i odchodziły w rytm oddechu, jak fale na morzu. _Żyje. Żyje. Najważniejsze, że przeżył_. Z tą myślą Severus zasnął, a gdy się znowu obudził, leżał w innym pokoju, w innym szpitalu, i nosił inne nazwisko.

Tobias Spinner, prychnął w duchu, wstając z ławki, na której siedział zdecydowanie zbyt długo. Chyba nawet przysnął na moment, czego na szczęście nikt nie spostrzegł. Trudno powiedzieć, co kierowało Dumbledore’em, gdy postanowił umieścić Snape’a w mugolskim szpitalu, w dodatku pod jednym z nazwisk, których używał, wykonując dla Riddle’a rozmaite zadania, ale raczej nie była to troska o jego zdrowie. Prędzej chęć ukrycia go przed innymi. Albus zabezpieczał po prostu swoją inwestycję, bo właśnie tym był dla niego Severus Snape – inwestycją, która w przyszłości miała się zwrócić. W jaki sposób? Tego Snape jeszcze nie wiedział, ale byłby ostatnim naiwnym, gdyby wierzył, że chodzi wyłącznie o wtłaczanie studentom do głowy podstaw alchemii.

W połowie drogi do pokoju pożałował, że uniósł się honorem i zrezygnował z chodzenia o kulach. Bolały go wszystkie mięśnie, nawet te, których istnienia nie podejrzewał. Czas wizyt powoli dobiegały końca, więc zrobiło się trochę przestronniej. Tylko gdzieniegdzie na ławkach, siedziały jeszcze „pary mieszane”, złożone z pacjenta i członka rodziny, i rozmawiały cicho, wymieniając się ostatnimi plotkami. Stuk wózka w głębi korytarza oznaczał, że pielęgniarka rozwozi wieczorną porcję leków.

Snape był już prawie u celu i przygotowywał się właśnie na kolejne opowieści o krewnych i znajomych sąsiada z łóżka obok, gdy osadził go w miejscu znajomy głos. Odwrócił się, szukając jego źródła. Tylko jeden człowiek na świecie wymawiał jego imię w taki sposób, i tylko jeden człowiek, nawet w nowym płaszczu, potrafił wyglądać tak niechlujnie, jakby przez ostatni tydzień pomieszkiwał na ulicy, w baraku zbudowanym z kartonów. Zanim do Snape’a dotarło, co się właściwie dzieje, już był w jego objęciach. Więcej go nie obchodziło. Nawet to, że gwałtowny uścisk wywołał kolejną falę bólu w poranionych plecach.

– Zabierajmy się stąd. Natychmiast – powiedział, gdy trochę ochłonął. Ściskał Igora za ramię tak mocno, jakby nadal nie był pewien, czy jego przyjaciel jest tu naprawdę. A może to znowu omamy? Jeden z koszmarów, w których patrzy na kolejny wariant jego śmierci? – Szlag mnie trafi, jeśli zaraz stąd nie wyjdę, chociaż na chwilę!

– Dobrze. Powiem tylko lekarzom…

– Nic im, kurwa, nie powiesz – uciął Snape i pociągnął Igora w kierunku drzwi. Energii starczyło mu na trzy, może cztery kroki. Potem się zachwiał.

Nie protestował, gdy tamten przejął prowadzenie, ani później, gdy otworzył przed nim szklane drzwi, wyjaśniając przy tym pielęgniarce, że idą tylko do schodów i z powrotem, oczywiście w ramach ćwiczeń. Kolega musi się dużo ruszać. Tylko, żeby te „ćwiczenia” nie polegały na wdychaniu dymu, ostrzegła pielęgniarka, bo zgłoszę ordynatorowi i dopiero się panu dostanie, panie Spinner! Gdy tylko zniknęła, wsiedli do windy, o dziwo całkiem pustej. Snape przyłożył czoło do lustra i na chwilę przymknął oczy.

– To nie jest dobry pomysł – zauważył Igor z pozorną obojętnością. – W zasadzie ten pomysł jest bardzo zły, Severusie. Za wcześnie dla ciebie na takie wyprawy.

– Za wcześnie, żeby się odpalić za podjazdem dla karetek? – jęknął. – No skoro tak stawiasz sprawę…

– Żadnych fajek. Obiecałeś.

– Gdybym miał dotrzymywać wszystkich obietnic, do końca życia nie wyszedłbym z pierdla. Pomóż mi – zażądał. Wszystko go bolało, ale jednocześnie czuł podniecenie, jakiego nie czuł, odkąd trafił do jednego, a potem drugiego szpitala. To było prawie jak powrót do życia! – Do diabła, wziąłeś chyba dla mnie jakąś bluzę? Kurtkę? Igor, błagam cię, przecież nie wyjdę z budynku w takim stroju! Jest potwornie zimno!

– Jakoś nie przyszło mi to do głowy. – W głosie Igora zabrzmiała nuta irytacji. – Nie wpadłem na to, że na mój widok zachce ci się ucieczek ze szpitala. Masz – Po krótkim namyśle zdjął z siebie płaszcz. Pod spodem miał jeszcze sweter. – Wychodzimy na chwilę, a potem wracamy. Bez żadnych protestów, słyszysz? Jesteś chory i zostaniesz tu tak długo, jak będziesz musiał.

– A ty? W międzyczasie pryśniesz do Moskwy?

Severus z satysfakcją obserwował zaskoczenie, które odmalowała się na twarzy przyjaciela. Widocznie nie miał pojęcia, że wiem, pomyślał. I może w ogóle nie planował mnie o tym informować.

– Ja…

– Pogadamy za chwilę – uciął, krzywiąc się podczas zakładania płaszcza. Zrezygnował z wciskania rąk do rękawów, bo sprawiało mu to za dużo bólu. Zadowolił się narzuceniem go na siebie i zapięciem jednego guzika. – Jak wysiądziemy, idziemy w lewo. Do bocznych drzwi.

Nikt nie zwrócił na nich uwagi, ani nie próbował zatrzymać. Koniec końców, był to jednak szpital, w dodatku mugolski, a nie więzienie o zaostrzonym rygorze. Nikt tu nie stawiał przed drzwiami uzbrojonych strażników.

Snape o mało nie zemdlał, gdy owionęło go zimne, wieczorne powietrze, przesycone wonią spalin. Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, jaki jest słaby, no i docenił towarzystwo Igora, który go podtrzymywał – bez niego ta wędrówka skończyłaby się o wiele szybciej. Snape’owi przemknęło przez głowę, że nie potrafiłby zliczyć, ile razy w ciągu ostatnich lat wyciągali się nawzajem z opresji. Raz to on dźwigał Karkarowa, nierzadko na własnych plecach, innym razem to Karkarow ratował jego, wliczając to tamten pamiętny wypad do Albanii. Jeden dawno by nie żył, gdyby nie ten drugi. Nawet bez tej przeklętej magii krwi byli ze sobą związani tak mocno, że równie dobrze mogliby stanąć na ślubnym kobiercu.

Nie wytrzymał i parsknął śmiechem, czego od razu pożałował, bo rozbolały go mięśnie brzucha.

– Co ci tak wesoło? – zdziwił się Igor, pomagając Snape’owi podejść do betonowego murku, który oddzielał podjazd od reszty placu. Stało tam kilka prowizorycznych popielniczek. – Naszprycowali cię „głupim jasiem”?

– A nic – odparł, nadal się trzęsąc. – Czuję się jak w szkole, na wagarach. Tylko sto razy gorzej. Dasz mi te fajki? A, czekaj – zorientował się, że przecież to on ma na sobie płaszcz Karkarowa. Pogrzebał w jego kieszeniach i znalazł to, czego szukał. – Sam się poczęstuję.

Igor z dezaprobatą pokręcił głową.

– Ciebie nikt nie musi zabijać, Sev – stwierdził. – Zrobisz to własnoręcznie, bez niczyjej pomocy. Ej, zostaw mi chociaż jedną!

– A bierz, śmiało, nie krępuj się. – Snape podsunął mu paczkę. – Co moje, to i twoje, i tak dalej. Już dawno mówiłem, że powinniśmy ogłosić wspólnotę majątkową. W końcu nawet dziewczynę mieliśmy tę samą, chociaż ciebie lubiła bardziej…

Przesadził i świetnie o tym wiedział, ale nie zamierzał przepraszać. Po pierwszej euforii przyszła złość. Patrzył na Karkarowa, który, na wzmiankę o Katji, straszliwie pobladł, i sam już nie wiedział, czy ma ochotę go uderzyć, czy znowu przytulić. Zapewne jedno i drugie jednocześnie. Chciał mu zadać tyle pytań – do diabła!, przecież nie wiedział nawet, co się z nim działo w Azkabanie! – ale nie miał pojęcia, od czego zacząć, więc w końcu nie zapytał o nic. Palili, milczeli i obserwowali, jak karetki to odjeżdżają, to przyjeżdżają, zwożąc kolejnych pacjentów na ostry dyżur. Robiło się coraz później i coraz bardziej niezręcznie.

– Posłuchaj – To Igor pierwszy przerwał milczenie. Był zamyślony i jakby nieobecny, ale to nie oznaczało braku emocji. Wręcz przeciwnie. – Ja… naprawdę muszę wyjechać. Muszę się upewnić – popatrzył na Snape’a z nadzieją. – Przecież to rozumiesz, wiem, że tak!

– Niczego nie znajdziesz. I najprawdopodobniej zginiesz.

– Być może.

– A mimo to i tak zamierzasz spróbować. – Snape przydeptał peta. – Dlaczego?

W głębi duszy był pewien, że Igor nie odnajdzie syna; że jeśli nawet chłopiec żył, to daleko stąd, pod zmienionym nazwiskiem, nie mając pojęcia o własnym pochodzeniu. I tak, zdaniem Snape’a, było lepiej dla wszystkich. Katja umarła w więzieniu i mieli na to niepodważalne dowody. Natomiast dzieciak… kto wie, co się z nim stało, skoro nawet Anton Dołohow nie zdołał tego ustalić? Może żył, może nie żył. Może był w Niemczech, może gdzieś na terenie Związku Radzieckiego. A może, kurwa, na Księżycu. Szansa, że Igor kiedykolwiek trafi na jego trop, była jak jeden do miliona, natomiast to, że go zabiją, gdy tylko przekroczy granicę, było niemal pewne. Zbyt dużo wiedział, żeby uchodzić za szarego obywatela, a zbyt mało, żeby rozgrywać decydentami. Dlatego w jego przypadku podróż do Związku Radzieckiego była podróżą w jedną stronę. Jadąc tam z własnej woli, popełniał samobójstwo.

– Układ z Amerykanami przepadł w momencie, gdy się ujawniłem – powiedział cicho. – Nie zaryzykują pogorszeniem stosunków.

– Czyli to moja wina – przerwał mu Snape z gryzącą ironią. – Albo nie, czekaj… – zmarszczył brwi. – Może, na przykład, nie trzeba było włazić tam, gdzie cię nikt nie zapraszał? I bawić się w kamikadze?

– Posłuchaj…

– Nie. To ty mnie posłuchaj, Igor. Ostatnie, co pamiętam, to jak podłączyłeś do siebie cały, pieprzony budynek, a ja nie potrafiłem temu zapobiec. Jeśli myślisz, że będę spokojnie patrzył, jak wyjeżdżasz do Moskwy, to się mylisz. Może jestem ranny, słaby i miesza mi się w głowie, ale przysięgam, że jeśli…

Nie dokończył, bo Karkarow znów go do siebie przyciągnął i zamknął w uścisku. Słowa zamarły mu na ustach. Stali tak dłuższą chwilę, niezdolni do jakiegokolwiek ruchu, i jedyne, co słyszał Snape, to bicie serca, przy czym nie potrafił określić, czy było to serce Igora, czy jego własne. Za to myśli, które szumiały mu w głowie, należały tylko do niego. Było tam coś o spokoju, domu na odludziu i piwie w lodówce, a także o kimś, z kim można by się tego piwa napić, gdy za oknami szaleje śnieżyca. Było też rozpaczliwe: „Nie zgadzam się!”, ustępujące miejsca jednej z najbardziej wyświechtanych (i okrutnych) fraz na tym padole: „To się nie może skończyć w taki sposób!”.

– Nie rób tego. – Severus ledwo rozpoznawał swój głos. – Zostań.

– Zamkną mnie w Azkabanie – padła szybka i, niestety, logiczna odpowiedź. – A wiesz, jak teraz wygląda Azkaban.

– To wyjedź. Wyjedźmy – poprawił się. – Umiemy znikać, już to wcześniej robiliśmy. Wystarczy…

– Naprawdę chcesz uciekać do końca życia?

Zaklął i odsunął się gwałtownie, uderzając plecami o betonowy murek. Ból na chwilę pogasił przed jego oczami wszystkie światła. Co było o tyle kojące, że przez jakiś czas nie musiał patrzeć Igorowi w oczy.

– A jak myślisz, co ty będziesz robić, jak już wrócisz do kraju? – odparował w końcu. – Hodował ziemniaki? Czytał Dostojewskiego? Nie oszukuj się, Igor, to ty zamierzasz uciekać, nie ja. Ja tylko robię to, co zazwyczaj: wymyślam plan C, gdy plany A i B poszły do diabła. I nie bawię się w mrzonki. Naprawdę moglibyśmy wyjechać, to skomplikowana impreza, ale realna. W przeciwieństwie do twoich romantycznych poszukiwań świętego Graala.

Na podjazd znowu wjechała karetka. Wyglądało na to, że tego wieczora sanitariusze mieli pełne ręce roboty.

Igor milczał, a raczej przeżuwał myśli, które nie dawały mu spokoju. Snape wyczuwał jego emocje, chociaż nie zrobił niczego, żeby wzmocnić ten efekt i nawet nie próbował zajrzeć do jego głowy, uznając, że byłaby to podła zagrywka. Najbardziej bolała go bezsilność. To, co usiłował przetłumaczyć Igorowi, brzmiało sensownie, ale nie na tyle, żeby go przekonać, natomiast odwoływanie się do własnych uczuć było dla Snape’a zadaniem ponad siły. Nigdy nie umiał tego robić. I nie potrafiłby nawet wtedy, gdyby postawiono go pod ścianą i zagrożono rozstrzelaniem na miejscu.

– Nie chodzi tylko o twojego syna – raczej stwierdził, niż zapytał. Przejechał palcami po własnym czole, mokrym od potu. Zaczynała go boleć głowa. – To jest tylko jeden z powodów.

Oczy Igora, w tym świetle, wydawały się prawie czarne. Jak wypalone w materiale dziury. Nic nie powiedział, więc Snape uznał, że to on powinien kontynuować.

– Chcesz zrozumieć swoją magię – westchnął, bo nagle wszystko stało się takie klarowne. Krew. Dziedzictwo. Wieczny konflikt między tym, co dzikie i instynktowne, a tym, co racjonalne. Karkarow zawsze miotał się między jednym, a drugim, nie mogąc znaleźć dla siebie miejsca. – Na Syberii nadal mieszkają szeptuchy.

– Nie chcę być królikiem doświadczalnym ani dla Amerykanów, ani dla nikogo innego. – Igor wreszcie się odezwał, dzięki czemu Severus zrozumiał, że trafił w sedno. – Chcę sam zrozumieć. – Nieoczekiwanie wyciągnął rękę i przyłożył dłoń do piersi Snape’a. Drugą położył na własnej. – Przede wszystkim to, ale też wiele innych rzeczy. Wtedy, w Azkabanie… – potrząsnął głową. – Nie powinienem tego przeżyć, ale przeżyłem i stałem się kimś innym. Czymś innym. Nikt mi tego nie wytłumaczy tutaj, w Anglii, ani nigdzie, gdzie chciałbyś mnie zabrać. Dlatego muszę wrócić do domu.

Nie zdołam go zatrzymać, pomyślał Snape, czując, jak żal wzbiera mu w piersi. To było nie do zniesienia. Obojętnie co powiem, co zrobię, on i tak wyjedzie, a ja zostanę tu sam. Już dawno podjął decyzję. Przyszedł tylko po to, żeby się ze mną pożegnać.

– W takim razie pojadę z tobą. – To była ostatnia, desperacka próba, z góry skazana na klęskę. Mimo to, Severus musiał zaryzykować. – Albo raczej za tobą, bo zebranie papierów trochę mi zajmie. Całe szczęście mam jeszcze paru znajomych fałszerzy.

Igor uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Miałeś – sprostował. – Nie masz pojęcia, czy jeszcze żyją.

– To prawda. – Snape podrapał się po brodzie. – Ale sprawdzenie tego nie będzie aż takie trudne. No co tak na mnie patrzysz? – Nie wytrzymał w końcu. – Czyżbyś nie wierzył, że jestem do tego zdolny?

Odpowiedzi nie było, zresztą pytanie należało do kategorii retorycznych. Karkarow ujął Snape’a pod ramię i, nie słuchając jego protestów, podprowadził do bocznych drzwi, które, jak na złość, okazały się zamknięte na cztery spusty. Jeżeli zamierzali wrócić do szpitala, musieli to zrobić przez SOR. Innej drogi nie było.

Snape miał w głowie kompletną pustkę. Im bardziej starał się wymyślić coś, co zmusi Igora do pozostania na Wyspach (Do diabła!, nie cofnąłby się przed żadnym szantażem!), tym mniej mu to wychodziło. Był wykończony. Mimo to, niedaleko wejścia zatrzymał się tak nagle, że zaskoczył nie tylko Karkarowa, ale i samego siebie – nie przypuszczał, że stać go jeszcze na takie manewry. Mimo zawrotów głowy, utrzymał równowagę. Obie dłonie zacisnął na ramionach przyjaciela, czując pod palcami szorstki dotyk jego swetra.

– Obiecałeś mi coś – powiedział chrapliwie. – Pewnie nie pamiętasz, bo tak ci wygodniej, ale jesteś mi winny wyjaśnienie.

– Wyjaśnienie? – Igor nie udawał, naprawdę nie pamiętał. – Jakie wyjaśnienie?

– Dlaczego wtedy, podczas rozprawy, wymieniłeś moje nazwisko?

Musieli się odsunąć, bo do szpitala zmierzała grupa ludzi w strojach wieczorowych, która prowadziła między sobą zakrwawionego kompana. Chłopak wyglądał tak, jakby przeżył spotkanie trzeciego stopnia z lustrem albo jakąś szybą. Gdy tylko weszli do środka, do rannego podbiegli sanitariusze.

– Nie wiem – powiedział Igor. Światło jarzeniówki zabarwiło jego twarz na nienaturalny, żółtawy odcień. Usta miał spierzchnięte i poranione do krwi. Zawsze, gdy się denerwował, bezwiednie zagryzał wargi. – Naprawdę aż tak cię to interesuje? Teraz?

– Tak. – W oczach Snape’a błysnęła desperacja. – Teraz.

Karkarow opuścił ręce wzdłuż ciała. Sprawiał wrażenie pokonanego.

– Musiałem kogoś wymienić, a wiedziałem, że tobie nic nie grozi. Byłeś pod opieką Dumbledore’a.

– Nie. Nie o to chodziło. – Snape nie miał pojęcia, skąd bierze tę pewność, ale tak, akurat tego był absolutnie pewien. I chciał usłyszeć prawdziwy powód.

– Do cholery, Sev, przecież by cię nie aresztowali!

– Niektórzy bardzo tego chcieli.

– Sev, ja…

Snape uśmiechnął się w duchu, bo osiągnął dokładnie to, co zamierzał. Wytrącił przyjaciela z równowagi.

– Co? – naciskał bez litości. – Co tobą powodowa, mój ty bohaterze, który zdradza przyjaciół, żeby ratować własną dupę?

– Panowie, to jest szpital! – Przez okno wyjrzała pielęgniarka. – Proszę się nie awanturować!

– Tylko rozmawiamy.

– Właśnie widzę – warknęła. – W takim razie idźcie rozmawiać gdzie indziej... – urwała, a na jej twarzy odmalowało się zaskoczenie. Prawdopodobnie dopiero teraz spostrzegła dziwny strój Snape’a, a konkretniej: klapki na jego nogach i wyłaniające się spod płaszcza, pasiaste spodnie od piżamy. Oczywiście wyciągnęła z tego wszystkiego jedyny, sensowny wniosek. – A pan co? Uciekinier? – wzięła się pod boki. – Który oddział? Wie pan, że regulamin stanowczo zabrania…

– Obiecuję, że zaraz wrócę do siebie – uciął i zniknął za rogiem budynku, schodząc kobiecie z oczu. Gdy tam dotarł, o mało nie padł na ziemię. Musiał usiąść na krawężniku, żeby uspokoić oddech.

Poczuł, że Igor dotyka jego kolan. Ukląkł dokładnie naprzeciw, nie przejmując się mokrym asfaltem. Nie wiedząc o tym, roztarł krew z przegryzionej wargi, i wybrudził nią lewy policzek, przez co wyglądał jak ofiara pobicia.

– Nie zrozumiesz – powiedział cicho. Już nie próbował wymyślać bajek. – Sam tego nie rozumiem, teraz, jak o tym myślę. Ale wtedy… wtedy wydawało mi się, że to dobry pomysł.

– Wpakowanie mnie do pierdla?

– Zobaczenie cię, spotkanie się z tobą – pochylił głowę tak nisko, że Snape widział jedynie jego włosy, bez zdziwienia dostrzegając w nich pasma siwizny. – Niezależnie od ceny, jaką trzeba by za to zapłacić.

Snape ze świstem nabrał powietrza. Popatrzył w górę, w niebo, i pomyślał, że to wielka szkoda, że w Londynie nigdy nie widać gwiazd. Oczy piekły go od łez, których nie zamierzał uronić. Wyrwa w jego piersi przypominała tę nad jego głową: była tak samo mroczna, bezkresna i pełna tajemnic.

Spróbował wstać i tym razem ciało posłuchało go za pierwszym razem.

– Odprowadzisz mnie to windy? – zapytał, nie patrząc Igorowi w oczy. – Nie jestem pewien, czy zdołam tam dotrzeć sam.

Usłyszał rosyjskie przytaknięcie. Niewiele myśląc, zsunął z siebie płaszcz i podał go przyjacielowi, sobie zostawiając paczkę fajek, które ukrył we własnej kieszeni. Dopiero teraz poczuł, jak bardzo jest zimno. Chłód przenikał aż do kości, wywołując dreszcze.

– Wiesz co, może po prostu zrobimy zamianę. – Igor ściągnął sweter, ale założył płaszcz. – To dobra wełna, rozgrzewa. Tylko tego brakowało, żebyś dostał zapalenia płuc!

Oczywiście miał rację, ale nie dlatego Severus przyjął od niego ten cholerny sweter, który miał więcej lat, niż oni obaj razem wzięci, a w dodatku drapał, jakby oblazło człowieka stado mrówek. Przyjął go, bo należał do Igora. A on, zupełnie irracjonalnie, dążył do tego, żeby zachować cokolwiek – niechby i ten stary, okropny łach! – co by mu o nim przypominało, gdy w końcu odejdzie.

– Już mnie drapie – poskarżył się, chociaż zarzucił tylko sweter na plecy. – Jak ty to wytrzymujesz?

– Przyzwyczajenie.

– Przyzwyczajenia można zmienić.

– Nie marudź, Sev. – Igor znowu ujął Snape’a pod ramię. Wyglądali jak para pijaków, którzy wracają do domu po ostro zakrapianej bibie. W dodatku cuchnęło od nich tytoniem. – Dobrze wiesz, że gdyby nie wełniane swetry, nie przeżylibyśmy nawet miesiąca tej cholernej wojny. Czemu tego nie zaakceptujesz?

– Kiepsko mi idzie akceptowanie czegoś, co powoduje wysypkę.

Okno, przez które wcześniej wyglądała pielęgniarka, było puste, chociaż nadal lekko uchylone. W przeciwieństwie do drzwi wejściowych. Przez przeszklone skrzydło widać było korytarz, okienko rejestracji i kilku pacjentów, czekających na pomoc lub informacje o stanie zdrowia najbliższych – siedzieli tam, między innymi, elegancko ubrani kompani zakrwawionego chłopaka. Kobieta położyła głowę na ramieniu towarzysza, który pociągał nosem, jakby nabawił się kataru. Dwóch pozostałych mężczyzn wyciągnęło karty i rozpoczęło niemrawą rozgrywkę.

Snape i Karkarow obserwowali ich przez kilka minut, a potem ten ostatni nacisnął klamkę.

– Obiecaj mi, że stąd nie zwiejesz – poprosił. – Daj sobie pomóc, Sev. Tym razem naprawdę mocno oberwałeś.

Snape przewrócił oczami. To był odruch, którego nie potrafił sobie darować.

– To i tak nie miałoby sensu – mruknął. – Dumbledore by mnie znalazł i przywiózł z powrotem. Kogo jak kogo, ale tego człowieka nie pokonam na pewno. I chyba nawet nie zamierzam próbować.

Westchnął i zrobił krok do przodu. Od razu poczuł charakterystyczny zapach detergentów, snujący się po całym szpitalu, a zwłaszcza tutaj, na izbie przyjęć. Stali teraz po dwóch stronach progu: Karkarow nadal na zewnątrz, opatulony płaszczem, z rękami w kieszeniach, a Snape w środku, w jego swetrze narzuconym na szpitalną piżamę. Po jednej stronie panował mrok, po drugiej świeciło jadowite, nienaturalne światło. Obaj trzymali drzwi, żeby się jeszcze nie zatrzasnęły.

– Nie jestem w tym dobry – stwierdził Igor.

– W czym?

– W pożegnaniach.

Snape skrzywił się ironicznie. No co ty nie powiesz, pomyślał, nigdy bym na to nie wpadł.

– W takim razie dajmy sobie z tym spokój – powiedział na głos. – I uznajmy, że żadnych pożegnań nie było. Spróbuj nie dać się zabić, dobrze? – spojrzał na Igora z napięciem. – Z tego, co pamiętam, akurat w tym jednym byłeś całkiem niezły. Może nawet lepszy ode mnie.

Nie umawiając się, jednocześnie puścili drzwi, które z trzaskiem wróciły na swoje miejsce. Szyba tłumiła dźwięki i zniekształcała obrazy. Mimo to, Snape nie ruszył się z miejsca, dopóki nie zobaczył, jak Igor przykłada obie dłonie do swojej piersi. To był dziwny gest, trochę jak żołnierskie wyznanie miłości, a co ciekawe, Snape kilkakrotnie widział, jak wykonywał go także Antoszka Dołohow. Może to taki zwyczaj, przemknęło mu przez głowę, a może… zresztą jakie to ma teraz znaczenie? Patrząc Igorowi w oczy, powielił ten gest co do szczegółu. A potem zobaczył, jak jego przyjaciel, jedyny, z wyjątkiem Lily, jakiego kiedykolwiek posiadał, odwraca się tyłem do niego, do światła, i odchodzi w noc. Dopiero wtedy pozwolił sobie stracić przytomność.

*

Nie czuł się najlepiej – nocą przespał w porywach dwie godziny, nękany bólem kości – ale mimo to, gdy tylko wzeszło słońce, postanowił wyjść na zewnątrz. Górskie powietrze orzeźwiło go w ciągu paru sekund. Niestety, przypomniało też o tym, że człowiek w jego stanie (czyli marnym) powinien raczej leżeć w cieple, niż forsować mięśnie na kamienistym szlaku. Ostatecznie poszedł na kompromis z samym sobą i zamiast wspinać się wyżej, na jedną z platform, gdzie ćwiczono sztuki walki, wybrał niżej położoną polanę. Usiadł na drewnianym siedzisku i popatrzył na odległe szczyty. Ten widok, jak zwykle, przyniósł mu ulgę. W przeciwieństwie do widoku paczki gazet i listów, które przyniósł tutaj z zamiarem choćby pobieżnego ich przejrzenia.

– Zapachniało Anglią – westchnął. Od paru dni bronił się przed tymi listami, jak tylko mógł, ale nie mógł ich przecież ignorować przez wieki! Zresztą, leżąc na stole przy jego łóżku, ciągle wpadały mu w oczy. – Starą, kochaną…

Urwał i wstrzymał oddech. Z pierwszej strony „Magicznych Newsów”, które rozłożył na kolanach, wpatrywały się w niego oczy jego własnej żony. Szybko zrolował gazetę i odłożył ją na bok. W zamian za to sięgnął po grubą, szarą kopertę, zaadresowaną zamaszystym pismem Joego Kennicka.

To zabawne, że list w ogóle tu dotarł: bez adresu, bez kodu pocztowego i żadnych bliższych danych. Zakrawało to na magię i zapewne nią właśnie było. Inne wytłumaczenie nie przychodziło Phinowi do głowy.

_Phin, Ty stary łajdaku…_

– Zaczyna się nieźle – mruknął, uśmiechając się mimowolnie. Potarł palcem szorstki od zarostu policzek. Niżej, przed którymś z pawilonów, zadudnił gong, dla jednych oznaczający pobudkę, a dla innych wezwanie do medytacji.

_…jeśli myślałeś, że uda Ci się rozpłynąć w powietrzu – czytał dalej – to muszę Cię rozczarować, bo szpieg z ciebie marny, a jeszcze marniejszy przyjaciel, skoro po przylocie nie dałeś nawet znaku życia. Tak się jednak składa, że masz do czynienia z dawnym dziennikarzem śledczym. W dodatku wkurwionym. A wkurwiony dziennikarz, jak widzisz, potrafi znaleźć nie tylko igłę w stogu siana, ale i profesora archeologii w chińskich górach. Swoją drogą, prawie ci zazdroszczę tej wyprawy, zawsze chciałem zobaczyć Pawilony Losu na własne oczy. Naprawdę wiedzą tu wszystko o wszystkich i handlują informacjami? Bo skoro tak, to może niepotrzebnie dołączyłem do paczki gazety z zeszłego tygodnia – pewnie wiedziałeś o tym wszystkim wcześniej, niż ja i śmiejesz się ze mnie z wyżyn swojej intelektualnej przewagi._

_No dobrze, kpiny kpinami, ale pewnie ciekawi cię, co słychać w kraju. Otóż słychać dużo, niestety. Łudziłem się, że chociaż przez chwilę popiszę, jak normalny człowiek, o celebryckich weselach albo jarmarku w Pipidówie Dolnej, a tymczasem znowu uprawiam słowną szermierkę ku chwale ojczyzny. Pytanie, której ojczyzny, i czy na pewno tej właściwej... Umarł król, niech żyje król, jak powiadają, chociaż akurat w tym przypadku chodzi o królową, bo nowym ministrem (Królik odszedł w atmosferze skandalu) została Milicenta Bagnold, która rozpoczęła krucjatę przeciwko całemu światu. Zaczęła od Azkabanu. Gdybyś zobaczył teraz więzienie, Phinny, nie uwierzyłbyś własnym oczom! Bramy. Baszty. Blanki. Lochy z pełnym wyposażeniem. Dekoracje jak z „Robin Hooda”, tylko smród prawdziwy, no i ludzie umierają naprawdę. Wiesz, że ta wariatka sprowadziła do Londynu demony z jakiegoś entego wymiaru, te same, o których pisano w średniowiecznych kronikach? Tak, mój drogi, wyhodowaliśmy sobie w środku Londynu całkiem udaną odnóżkę piekła! Piszę to ku pamięci, na wypadek, gdybyś zamierzał popełnić przestępstwo i dać się złapać londyńskim aurorom._

_A właśnie, jeśli już mowa o organach ścigania – Al Moody nie żyje. Uwierzyłbyś? Kiedyś myślałem, że jest nieśmiertelny, a tu niespodzianka, jednak nie. Przeżył lata służby, małżeństwo, a nawet Toma Riddle’a, ale utrata wroga pomieszała mu w głowie bardziej od wódki. Jeśli Dołohow patrzył na to wszystko z zaświatów, zapewne płakał ze śmiechu. Nie będę ci streszczał całej tej historii, bo od tego masz gazety (Polecam artykuł Thery’ego L. Douglasa, ta neofaszystowska szuja przechodzi samego siebie.), ale uwierz mi, Phin, jeśli nie wykończy nas zaraza, to na pewno zrobi to minister Bagnold. Mamy sezon polowania na kaczki – obwoływanie każdego, kto się napatoczy, śmierciożercą, to nowa ulubiona zabawa polityków oraz ich pupilów z niedzielnej prasy. Nie zdziwi mnie, jeśli sam kiedyś usłyszę, że służyłem w batalionach śmierci. A że od razu mnie nie wsadzili? No cóż, magia, mój drogi, nic, tylko magia, plus, oczywiście, forsa na łapówki dla odpowiednich ludzi._

_W knajpach wrze, na ulicach walka na propagandę, a stare problemy jakoś nie zamierzają znikać. Bida, bracie, jak to zwykle w powojennych czasach. Jedno dobre, że przynajmniej procesy „grubych ryb” dobiegły końca, bo było z tym niemało zachodu, no i płaciliśmy za to z własnej kieszeni – my, podatnicy, grosz do grosza z trudem składający na ten kieliszek chleba. Jakby tego było mało, przez Karkarowa o mało nie spadły na nas radzieckie bomby, taki wybuchł skandal. Był więzień, nie ma więźnia, nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo w Moskwie byli wkurwieni! Ktoś rzucił plotkę, że Amerykanie maczali w tym palce, ale na moje nie nadstawialiby karku za byle inżynierka, więc pewnie odbili go jego dawni kumple. Ale to nie wszystko. Znikł, a potem – fanfary! – nagle się znalazł, podczas awantury w Azkabanie, po to tylko, żeby… zniknąć ponownie. Rzecznik rządu oznajmił, że facet padł trupem, ale węszyliśmy potem przy tym z Kitty Zuco (Pamiętasz Kitty? Przesyła pozdrowienia.) i nie znaleźliśmy absolutnie nic, żadnego dowodu, że Karkarow naprawdę umarł. Pewnie powęszylibyśmy dalej, bo to ciekawy temat, ale jednego dnia dostaliśmy aż dwa miłe liściki z prośbą o pilnowanie własnych tyłków – jeden od sekretarza minister Bagnold, a drugi od, sic!, Albusa Dumbledore’a – no i daliśmy spokój. Wiesz, że trudno mnie nazwać tchórzem, ale wolałbym jednak nie skończyć na dnie rzeki. A już na pewno nie chciałbym oglądać, jak ląduje tam Kitty._

_Oddałbym dwumiesięczną pensję, żeby się dowiedzieć, co zaszło w Azkabanie podczas rebelii, ale jak na złość, ci którzy wiedzą cokolwiek, nabrali wody w usta, a reszta pieprzy głupoty. I to jakie! Ostatnio wyczytałem bodaj we „Wróżce”, że w Azkabanie został otwarty portal do Krainy Czarów, czymkolwiek ona jest, i dzięki temu na Wyspach podskoczy wskaźnik urodzeń. Ale to jeszcze nic. Od dawna nie spotkałem w Londynie tylu domorosłych kaznodziejów, którzy wieszczyliby koniec świata, co w zeszłą sobotę, gdy wracałem z partyjki pokera. Gdzie nie spluniesz, tam jakiś typ z obłędem w oczach próbuje ci wepchnąć ulotkę. Przyjeżdżają tu ze wszystkich stron kraju, nawet z Yorku, sypiają byle gdzie (jeśli mają szczęście, to przy parafiach, jak nie, to na ulicy), jedzą, co im ludzie przyniosą, i naprawdę wierzą, że diabli wezmą całą wesołą Anglię. Myślałem, żeby zrobić o tym reportaż, ale chwilowo dałem sobie spokój. Za to doszły mnie wieści, że paru spryciarzy z Belfastu wykorzystało tę okoliczność i w przebraniu „bożych szaleńców” o mało nie puściło z dymem kina pełnego ludzi. Niewiele brakowało, a mielibyśmy kolejną masakrę na pierwsze strony gazet. Całe szczęście jednak, terroryści byli na tyle głupi, że wybrali kino dwie ulice od komisariatu, a aurorzy na tyle bystrzy, że w porę wyniuchali, co się tam święci._

_Wracając jeszcze do Azkabanu, bo teraz wszystkie drogi prowadzą w tamtym kierunku, pewne są tylko dwie rzeczy: po pierwsze, bunt wybuchł w Pawilonie N, gdzie przetrzymywano śmierciożerców, a po drugie wszystkich, którzy przebywali wtedy na terenie więzienia, znaleziono po paru godzinach martwych lub pogrążonych w letargu. Co się działo pomiędzy, nikt nie wie, bo monitoring szlag trafił już na początku akcji. Sam przyznaj, zagadkowa to sprawa! Po wszystkim widziałem Barty’ego Croucha, który też był w Azkabanie w czasie rewolty, i ledwo faceta poznałem – wyglądał jak oskubany z piór, przypieczony na ogniu kurczak. Miał szczęście, że w ogóle przeżył, zresztą podobnie jak Severus Snape.. Swoją drogą, o tego ostatniego pytałem potem w szpitalu, ale dowiedziałem się tylko tyle, że pacjent o takim nazwisku przebywał tutaj, i owszem, jedną dobę, przeszedł kilka zabiegów, a potem został przewieziony do innej placówki. Jakiej? W odpowiedzi pani w rejestracji bezradnie rozłożyła ręce…_

Przerwał czytanie, żeby przetrzeć szkła okularów i przetrawić to, o czym donosił mu, wprost i między wersami, jego przyjaciel Joe Kennick. Było tego dużo; za dużo jak na jeden list. Słowa i obrazy wirowały przed oczami Phina jak szkiełka w kalejdoskopie, wzmagając ból głowy, który do tej pory kłuł go tylko w okolicy skroni. Teraz wybuchł z całą mocą i było niemal pewne, że nie minie aż do wieczora.

Musiała bardzo to przeżyć, pomyślał, gładząc opuszkami palców zwiniętą w rulon gazetę, tę, w której zamieszczono zdjęcie Minerwy. Już procesy same w sobie były stresujące, a na dokładkę ten bunt… Westchnął. Z jednej strony cieszył się, że przynajmniej on nie zawracał jej wtedy głowy swoją idiotyczną chorobą, ale z drugiej, żal mu było, że z innymi sprawami musiała się zmagać sama. Z niewiadomego powodu, wyobraźnia podsunęła mu obraz tamtej nocy, kiedy do ich mieszkania wpadł Severus Snape, w stanie bliskim załamania, błagając Minerwę o pomoc. Jako empata, Phin był szczególnie wyczulony na takie kwestie, a od Severusa aż buchało wtedy emocjami, które mogłyby podpalić połowę Londynu. Co on robił w Azkabanie?, zapytał sam siebie, bezwiednie gniotąc kartkę papieru, ale nie znalazł odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Nieopodal jego siedziska przeszło dwóch chłopców w białych strojach adeptów. Sądząc po tym, że mieli ze sobą kije, zmierzali właśnie na plac ćwiczeń, żeby kontynuować naukę sztuk walki. Powiedzieli Phinowi „dzień dobry”, a potem zniknęli na ścieżce między głazami.

Pawilony Losu były przedziwnym miejscem i nazwanie ich „szkołą” nie w pełni oddawało istotę rzeczy. To nie była szkoła w rozumieniu Hogwartu, chociaż niewątpliwie młodzi ludzie uczyli się tutaj wielu rzeczy, między innymi magii, filozofii, sztuk walki czy ziołolecznictwa. Przede wszystkim jednak, Pawilony Losu, ukryte za cienką ale starannie splecioną zasłoną magii, były miejscem, w którym gromadzono wszelką wiedzę i udzielano porad tym, którzy się o to ubiegali. Trochę wyrocznia, a trochę centrum informacyjne. Może właśnie z tego powodu, to właśnie Severus Snape przyszedł Phinowi do głowy – był przecież nie tylko alchemikiem, ale także, jak twierdziła Minerwa, szpiegiem Thomasa Riddle’a. Gdyby kiedyś znalazł się w Chinach, zapewne pierwszym miejscem, które chciałby odwiedzić, byłyby Pawilony Losu. Zresztą, kto wie, może już je odwiedził? Na własny użytek, Phin nazywał Pawilony „Ostatnim Przyjaznym Domem” i nadal nie mógł się nadziwić, że coś tak niezwykłego funkcjonowało w najgorszych możliwych warunkach, czyli w sercu komunistycznego reżimu.

Jeśli chodzi o Phina, w przeciwieństwie do wielu innych ludzi, wcale nie szukał drogi do Pawilonów Losu – to raczej Pawilony Losu odnalazły drogę do niego. Gdy po wielu perypetiach dotarł wreszcie na wykopaliska, gdzie spotkał resztę swojej ekipy, niemal od razu poczuł się tak źle, jak nigdy wcześniej. Kilka dni przeleżał w malignie. Trucizna, czymkolwiek była (Stary mistrz Pawilonów postawił później diagnozę, że truciznę wzmocniono klątwą, żeby zwiększyć jej skuteczność.), pożerała go od środka, a on nie miał na to żadnego wpływu. W zasadzie pożegnał się już z życiem, gratulując sobie w duchu, że zdążył wyjechać, zanim Minerwa zobaczyła go w takim stanie, i właśnie wtedy, nieoczekiwanie przyfrunął gołąb. To było absurdalne. Jak sygnał z innego świata. Phin był pewien, że majaczy, ale ponieważ ptak nie odfruwał, nie pozostawało nic innego, jak pogodzić się z faktami, zwłaszcza, że do nogi zwierzęcia przytwierdzono wiadomość. Zawierała ona zaklęcie, które postawiło Phina na nogi, a także zaszyfrowaną instrukcję, jak dotrzeć do Pawilonów Losu w najkrótszym możliwym terminie.

Mógł zignorować zaproszenie i dalej umierać na oczach współpracowników, mógł też zaryzykować i udać się do krainy, która – jak sądzili niektórzy – istniała tylko w legendach. Wybór nie był więc trudny. Wysoko w górach, przy wodospadzie, czekała na niego długowłosa postać o nieokreślonej płci, która przywitała go płynną angielszczyzną i poprowadziła dalej, ukrytymi ścieżkami, aż do samego celu. Stary mistrz już na pana czeka, oznajmił przewodnik, a potem, zanim Phin zdążył zapytać, co miał na myśli, rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Phin został sam, zaś przed nim, nad nim i pod nim rozpościerały się góry, tak piękne, że na ich widok chciało się płakać ze szczęścia.

– Panie Phin! Panie Phin! – Dziecięcy głos wyrwał Phina z zamyślenia. Dopiero teraz spostrzegł, że list wypadł mu z ręki i o mało nie wyfrunął poza krawędź urwiska. Podniósł się z trudem, żeby go złapać. – Panie Phin! – Chłopczyk był już blisko. – Mam wiadomość! Od starego mistrza!

– No proszę – mruknął do siebie. – A to ci ciekawostka.

Odkąd przyjechał, niemal codziennie wysyłali do siebie z mistrzem Pawilonów Losu takie liściki – czasem zawierały zagadki, innym razem cytaty lub zaproszenie do dyskusji. Przede wszystkim jednak, obaj traktowali je jako lingwistyczne ćwiczenie, bo utarło się, że jeden pisze w języku tego drugiego, co wcale nie było prostym zadaniem. Zwłaszcza dla Phina.

– Dziękuję – uśmiechnął się do posłańca, który odwzajemnił się tym samym, a potem pognał w dół, szybki jak wiatr i lekki jak piórko. Miał w sobie tyle energii, że nie potrafił usiedzieć w miejscu. Wolał biegać z listami, niż wkuwać daty czy sortować zioła, dlatego stary mistrz często wysyłał go z „misją” do różnych zakątków kotliny.

Kartka zawierała tylko jedno zdanie, które równie dobrze mogło znaczyć wszystko, jak i zupełnie nic. Phin uniósł brwi do góry.

_Uciekając, wracasz do punktu wyjścia._

– Pała za styl – powiedział sam do siebie, kręcąc głową. – Ale myślę, że chcesz mi przekazać, żebym doczytał listy do końca, zwłaszcza ten od Minerwy. Mam rację?

Odpowiedzi, rzecz jasna, nie było. Za to dopiero teraz Phin spostrzegł mały znak u dołu strony, który wcześniej świadomie przeoczył, sądząc, że to tylko plama. Otóż nie. Plama, po dłuższej analizie, okazała się mikroskopijnym rysunkiem kubka, czy raczej pękatej misy z podwójnym uchem. Oznaczało to zapewne, że stary mistrz, w swoim irytującym, zagadkowym stylu, przypomina Phinowi o ziołach, które ten powinien wypić od razu po przebudzeniu – a które zostawił, nietknięte, na parapecie przy łóżku. Pozostawało tajemnicą, dlaczego Lin Feng nie napisał o tym wprost albo nie kazał komuś dostarczyć pacjentowi misy z wywarem. Widocznie wolał zabawę w rebusy.

– Nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie. – Phin, w głębi duszy, nadal sądził, że mistrz Lin Feng podejrzewa go o samobójcze skłonności. Zresztą nie do końca bezpodstawnie. W pewnym momencie faktycznie zastanawiał się nad tym, czy nie lepiej skończyć ze sobą od razu, zamiast się męczyć, ale, jak na razie, pozostawił tę kwestię nierozstrzygniętą. – Po prostu zapomniałem, przysięgam! Jak wrócę do sypialni, wypiję wszystko aż do dna, włącznie z fusami.

Prawda była taka, że gdyby nie te zioła, pewnie od dawna leżałby w trumnie. Odkąd przybył do Pawilonów, przeszedł jeszcze dwa ataki, podobne do tego, który powalił go w obozie archeologów, ale w przeciwieństwie do tamtego trwały o wiele krócej i przebiegały w kontrolowanych warunkach. Pozwoliły staremu mistrzowi dobrać właściwe leki. Jednak od początku Lin Feng nie pozostawiał Phinowi złudzeń – na truciznę nie istniało antidotum i jedyne, co można było zrobić, to walczyć z jej skutkami. Dawało to nadzieję na kilka, do kilkunastu miesięcy życia, pod warunkiem, że pacjent będzie rygorystycznie przestrzegał zaleceń lekarza.

Nie napawało to optymizmem, ale Phin pogodził się z myślą o własnej śmierci. W każdym razie na tyle, na ile dało się pogodzić z takim koszmarem.

Z placu ćwiczeń dobiegały odgłosy walki. Przyglądanie się takim ćwiczeniom było niezłą rozrywką, ale listy i gazety nadal zaprzątały uwagę archeologa do tego stopnia, że nie potrafił się skupić na niczym innym. To z ich powodu nie wypił swoich „ziółek”, i to przez nie kotłowało mu się w głowie od czarnych myśli. Z westchnieniem podniósł stertę gazet i niedoczytaną epistołę od Joego Kennicka, po czym znowu zagłębił się w lekturze. Lin Feng miał rację – ucieczka nie miała sensu. Im bardziej próbował nie myśleć o tych, których zostawił w Anglii, tym bardziej za nimi tęsknił.

_…i w zasadzie to tyle, jeśli chodzi o syf, w którym teraz żyjemy. Może miałeś rację, wyjeżdżając z Londynu, może sam powinienem zrobić to samo, ale jakoś nie mogę się na to zdobyć. Jeszcze nie teraz. Mam tyle roboty, Phinny, że nie wiem, w co włożyć ręce – wstaję od maszyny tylko po to, żeby pogadać z ludźmi, a potem piszę dalej, często do rana. Nieustannie mam wrażenie, że grunt pali mi się pod stopami; że nie zdążę na czas. Tylko z czym? Z kolejnym tekstem? Z dopięciem numeru? Z opieprzeniem cię, że nie dajesz znaku życia? Sam nie wiem, pewnie popadam w paranoję..._

– W takim razie obaj w nią popadamy, Joe – szepnął Phin, czując, że robi mu się coraz ciężej na duszy. Pismo Kennicka, początkowo wyraźne, pod koniec listu rozchwiało się do tego stopnia, że odcyfrowanie niektórych wyrazów stanowiło wyzwanie. Wyglądało na to, że dziennikarz naprawdę się spieszył. Albo, pisząc do Phina, raczył się piwem, jak to miewał w zwyczaju, i utracił kontrolę nad słowotokiem.

_…ale czuję w kościach, że coś się święci. Chyba właśnie dlatego postanowiłem do Ciebie napisać. Chciałem, żebyś wiedział, w co się wpakujesz, jeśli zdecydujesz się wrócić do kraju, a jeśli nie, to żebyś miał przynajmniej jaki taki ogląd sytuacji. Poza tym, no dobrze, powiem to wprost, Minerwa mnie o to prosiła. Wiesz, że nie jestem fanem Twojej żony i nie zgadzam się z nią w wielu kwestiach, ale tutaj przyznaję jej rację: Phin, kurwa, odezwij się do niej wreszcie, bo to już zakrawa na czysty sadyzm! Jestem ostatnim człowiekiem na tej planecie, który chciałby udzielać komuś porad małżeńskich, natomiast na pokrętnym rozumowaniu znam się nieźle, i powiem Ci, mój drogi, że osiągnąłeś w tej kategorii prawdziwe mistrzostwo. Jak to było? „Nie chcę, żeby mnie oglądała w takim stanie”? „Nie chcę być dla niej ciężarem”? „Lepiej będzie, jeśli odejdę”? Bla, bla, bla. Nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś, ale Twoja żona to prokurator, a co za tym idzie, psychikę ma silniejszą od nas obu razem wziętych, i widziała w życiu gorsze rzeczy od Twojego złożonego chorobą cielska. Natomiast bardzo, ale to bardzo, nie lubi równań z niewiadomymi. Doprowadzają ją do szału. Dlatego lepiej od razu jej odpisz (załączam list), bo jeśli tego nie zrobisz, gwarantuję, że niebawem siłą wedrze się do Twojej chińskiej bajki i zamieni ją w piekło._

Nawet nie zauważył, że jego samotnia na tarasie widokowym przestała być samotnią, zmieniając się w miejsce spotkań mieszkańców Pawilonów Losu. Przede wszystkim kręciło się tutaj coraz więcej adeptów. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego – niedaleko znajdował się budynek, w którym odbywały się zajęcia, a droga do niego prowadziła właśnie przez taras, ale i tak Phin poczuł się skonsternowany obecnością tak wielu ludzi. Czyżbym do tego stopnia zatracił poczucie czasu, że przegapiłem drugi gong?, pomyślał, składając list od Joego i wkładając go z powrotem do koperty. Biorąc pod uwagę słońce, które świeciło coraz mocniej, odpowiedź na to pytanie musiała być twierdząca.

W przeciwieństwie do listu dziennikarza, ten od Minerwy był dużo cieńszy. Na kopercie widniało tylko jedno słowo: „Phin”, dwukrotnie podkreślone grubą linią.

Phin patrzył na tę nieszczęsną kopertę, patrzył, aż w końcu przyłożył ją do policzka i zamknął oczy. Wydawało mu się, że czuje zapach mydła, które Minerwa lubiła najbardziej i zawsze kupowała w sklepie niedaleko ich mieszkania, ale musiało to być jedynie złudzenie. Tak naprawdę, papier nie pachniał niczym, a Minerwa była daleko. Mimo to, nie mógł się zdobyć na to, żeby przeczytać tych kilka słów, które do niego napisała, więc, zły na siebie, wstał z siedziska i z gazetami pod pachą pomaszerował poszukać bardziej zacisznego miejsca.

Nie zaszedł daleko, gdy poczuł pierwsze objawy zbliżającego się ataku. Ból w skroniach, zimny pot, „mrówki” biegające wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Wrażenie, że coś niedobrego dzieje się z jego oczami.

– Cholera – mruknął do siebie. Musiał przystanąć, bo zrobiło mu się niedobrze. – Cholera, cholera, cholera.

To na pewno przez to, że zapomniał o ziołach. Niestety, odszedł zbyt daleko od budynku, w którym mieszkał, żeby teraz do niego wrócić. Jedyne, co mógł zrobić w tej sytuacji, to poprosić kogoś o pomoc albo – i ta opcja wydała mu się najlepszą z najgorszych – schować się między skałami i spróbować przetrwać atak, nie zwracając na siebie powszechnej uwagi.

Zdążył zrobić kilka chwiejnych kroków w prawo, gubiąc przy tym gazety, gdy nagle poczuł, że ktoś ujmuje go pod ramię.

– Nie w tę stronę – usłyszał głos, w którym zwykle dźwięczała ironia. Nie tym razem jednak. – Już lepiej do wodospadu. Wy, naukowcy, nie doceniacie magii natury, a to gruby błąd.

– Nie jestem… – chciał zaprotestować. Nigdy nie czuł się człowiekiem nauki, mimo że od lat pracował na uniwersytecie. W swoim własnym mniemaniu był po prostu kimś, kogo cieszy odkrywanie przeszłości.

– Jesteś, jesteś. Nie ufasz nawet moim ziołom, chociaż ci pomagają. A propos… dostałeś mój liścik?

Phin nie odpowiedział, bo walczył właśnie z atakiem mdłości.

– Oczywiście, że dostałeś – Lin Feng odpowiedział więc samemu sobie, pomagając archeologowi zejść po schodach, wykutych w skale. Na pewno użyto do tego celu magii. To niemożliwe, żeby ludzkie ręce stworzyły coś tak perfekcyjnego. – Widzę twoją skruszoną minę. Jeszcze kawałek, dasz radę. A jak nie dasz, będę ci to wypominać… no, powiedzmy, że aż do końca przyszłego tygodnia.

Gazety, przemknęło Phinowi przez głowę, na pewno porwał je wiatr. Już ich nie znajdę. Dobrze, że list od Kennicka zawczasu schował do kieszeni, a ten od Minerwy nadal kurczowo ściskał w dłoni, bo pewnie też by je zgubił. Szedł po omacku, rolę przewodnika pozostawiając Lin Fengowi, który znał tutaj każdy kamień. W końcu dotarli na miejsce. Woda, tryskająca ze skały wysoko nad ich głowami, skrzyła się w świetle poranka, a jej zapach, nieco metaliczny, od razu uderzał do głowy. To nie był zwyczajny wodospad, podobnie jak Lin Feng nie był „tylko” uzdrowicielem. Pawilony Losu kryły w sobie tyle tajemnic, że Phin mógłby tu spędzić trzy życia jedno po drugim, a i tak nie odkryłby wszystkich elementów tej układanki.

Został posadzony na kamieniu w pobliżu strumienia, a do jego rąk wciśnięto skórzany woreczek.

– Połknij od razu dwie – rozkazał Lin Feng, siadając obok niego. Wbrew tytułowi, który nosił – stary mistrz Pawilonów Losu – nie wyglądał na dużo starszego niż Phin, chociaż były to zapewne tylko pozory. Tutaj czas płynął inaczej. Z tego powodu Lin Feng równie dobrze mógł mieć czterdzieści, co sto czterdzieści lat. – I oddychaj głęboko. Ta woda sama w sobie działa leczniczo. Wiesz, że to z jej powodu Pawilony powstały właśnie tutaj?

Phin posłusznie wydobył z woreczka dwie pigułki i szybko je połknął, popijając wodą ze źródła. Miał wrażenie, że huk wodospadu dobiega nie z zewnątrz, tylko ze środka jego własnej głowy. W końcu jednak, po kilku minutach oczekiwania, nieistniejąca obręcz, która ściskała mu czaszkę, zaczęła zanikać, a ból, zamiast zwalić go z nóg jak zazwyczaj, zmienił się w łagodne ćmienie. Phin otworzył oczy. Wyglądało na to, że Lin Feng opanował sytuację. Pot nadal zalewał Phinowi plecy, wsiąkając w koszulę, ale poza tym, wszystko wróciło do normy. No, może z wyjątkiem serca, które biło zbyt szybko, jakby usiłowało wyrwać się z klatki żeber na wolność.

– Dziękuję – wymamrotał. – Zdążyłeś w ostatnim momencie.

– Nie musiałbym, gdybyś pamiętał o ziołach – odparł Lin Feng, wyciągając przed siebie nogi, tak, żeby lodowata woda obmywała mu stopy. – Te tabletki to lek awaryjny. Za bardzo obciążają serce, żeby je stosować zbyt często. Zresztą czujesz to chyba, prawda? – ujął nadgarstek Phina. – No jasne, że czujesz. Puls szaleje. Nie wstawaj jeszcze, bo się przewrócisz!

Miał rację, pomysł ze wstawaniem był kiepski i Phinowi zakręciło się w głowie. Wrócił więc na swój kamień, skupiając się na oddechu. Wdech, wydech, wdech, wydech, spokojnie, bez pośpiechu. Woda była tak zimna, że aż mroziła skórę. Trudno uwierzyć, że niektórzy adepci kąpali się w tym strumieniu codziennie, nie przejmując się wcale jego temperaturą.

W pewnym momencie, nad ich głowami zatrzepotały skrzydła, a chwilę później na ziemię spadły jakieś przedmioty. Gazety, skontastował Phin, to przecież gazety od Kennicka! Białe gołębię Lin Fenga odnalazły zgubę i oddały właścicielowi, chociaż ten nadal nie był przekonany, czy chce to wszystko przeczytać. Jak na złość, gazeta ze zdjęciem Minerwy wylądowała najbliżej, w dodatku okładką do góry, tak, że Phin znowu spojrzał żonie prosto w oczy. Poczuł ukłucie wyrzutów sumienia. Od kiedy jesteś takim tchórzem, pomyślał, że boisz się stawić czoła własnym problemom?

– To musi być niezwykła kobieta – zauważył Lin Feng, obserwując reakcję Phina. Podobnie jak archeolog, stary mistrz także był doskonałym empatą, co przydawało mu się w jego lekarskiej praktyce. – Czytałem, że procesy dobiegły końca. Winni zostali skazani.

– O tym też już wiesz? – Phin nie powinien się dziwić, ostatecznie zamieszkał w miejscu, które żyło z przekazywania informacji, ale i tak wiedza Lin Fenga robiła na nim duże wrażenie. Zwłaszcza, gdy dotyczyła Wielkiej Brytanii. – No tak, oczywiście, że wiesz. I masz rację, moja żona jest niezwykłą kobietą. – W jego głosie zabrzmiała gorycz. – A do tego świetnym prawnikiem.

– Ale? – Lin Feng uderzył piętą w powierzchnię strumienia, rozchlapując wodę. Jej krople, zamiast opaść z powrotem, pofrunęły w górę, zmieniając się w srebrne iskierki.

– Jakie „ale”? – Phin udał, że nie rozumie.

– Nie otworzyłeś listu.

Nawet ten szczegół nie uszedł jego uwagi. List spoczywał teraz na kolanach Phina, pognieciony i wilgotny od potu do tego stopnia, że zamiast imienia, na środku koperty widniał ogromny, błękitny kleks.

– W takim razie może od razu go podrzyj? – zaproponował Lin Feng z nutką ironii. – Potem będziesz mógł wymyślać, co zawierał, dzięki czemu zapewnisz sobie rozrywkę na następnych kilka tygodni. Oczywiście, o ile wcześniej nie umrzesz z tęsknoty.

– Tęsknota to nie jest śmiertelna choroba.

– No proszę, a myślałem, że z nas dwóch to ja tu jestem uzdrowicielem.

To prawda, bardzo za nią tęsknił. Czasem budził się w nocy, nie wiedząc, gdzie się znajduje, i odruchowo szukał po swojej prawej stronie jej ciała, którego tam nie znajdował. Uczucie, jakie go wtedy ogarniało, było potworne. Pustka. Brak. Wyrwa w sercu. Mimo to, myśl o tym, że miałby wrócić tylko po to, żeby umrzeć na jej oczach, była jeszcze gorsza od tęsknoty, dlatego postanowił zostać w Pawilonach aż do samego końca. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że miał tutaj, na miejscu, najlepszą opiekę, jaką można sobie wymarzyć – o wiele lepszą niż w szpitalu w Londynie – była to rozsądna decyzja, chociaż wymagała od Phina ogromnego samozaparcia.

Lin Feng miał w sobie coś takiego, co sprawiało, że człowiek, sam nie wiedząc, kiedy, opowiadał mu całe swoje życie. I to nie w nadziei na słowa otuchy, wręcz przeciwnie! Stary mistrz bez ogródek mówił to, co myślał, nawet, jeśli prawda nie była przyjemna, ironizował i potrafił równo opieprzyć, jeśli ktoś sobie na to zasłużył. Ale, jednocześnie, można mu było całkowicie zaufać. W żadnym wypadku nie zdradziłby ani pacjenta, ani tym bardziej przyjaciela, a za jego szorstkim, ironicznym tonem kryły się wielkie pokłady dobroci. Dlatego Phin, gdy spotkał go po raz pierwszy, od razu poczuł w nim bratnią duszę. I dlatego nawet nie próbował ukrywać przed nim tego, co działo się teraz w jego głowie, wiedząc, że nie miałoby to najmniejszego sensu. 

– Uważasz, że powinienem wrócić – raczej stwierdził, niż zapytał, odwracając się w stronę Lin Fenga. – Mam rację?

Tamten wzruszył ramionami.

– Możesz tu zostać tak długo, jak tylko zechcesz – odparł po chwili. – Jedna gęba więcej do wykarmienia nie robi mi różnicy. Tylko czy naprawdę chcesz umrzeć właśnie tutaj? – To także wyróżniało Lin Fenga spośród wszystkich lekarzy, z którymi Phin miał do czynienia: nie wahał się mówić o śmierci. Traktował ją po prostu jako stały element swojej praktyki; coś, z czym walczył, ale z czym potrafił się także pogodzić. – Zioła możesz zabrać ze sobą. Dam ci też namiary na zielarkę, która mieszka w Londynie i będzie potrafiła przyrządzić tę samą mieszankę. To moja uczennica. Nic cię tutaj nie trzyma, Phin, nic poza twoim własnym strachem. Może lepiej by było, gdybyś przestał się nad sobą użalać i spędził ten czas w taki sposób, w jaki naprawdę chcesz go spędzić? Zamiast bawić się w mnicha, którym nigdy nie będziesz?

– Mówisz zupełnie jak Joe Kennick.

– W takim razie ten Joe Kennick, kimkolwiek jest, ma absolutną rację… Ach, to przecież ten dziennikarz – przypomniał sobie nagle. – To on cię tutaj znalazł. I przysłał listy.

Phin przytaknął.

– W takim razie zaproś go w moim imieniu do Pawilonów, bo coś czuję, że znajdziemy wiele wspólnych tematów. A teraz daj mi rękę – rozkazał i ponownie zmierzył Phinowi puls. Zmarszczył brwi. – No, już trochę lepiej! W ciągu najbliższej godziny raczej nie umrzesz, więc mogę wrócić do swoich zajęć. Tylko uważaj na ścieżce, bo kamienie są bardzo śliskie, a ja nigdy nie przepadałem za naprawianiem uszkodzonych kości.

Wstał i otrzepał ubranie z suchych liści. Potem wsunął stopy w lekkie, skórzane sandały, które zakładał niezależnie od temperatury – o ile akurat nie chodził boso. Phin, gdy na niego patrzył, odnosił wrażenie, że mistrz Pawilonów Losu raczej płynie w powietrzu, niż porusza się po ziemi jak normalni ludzie, co chyba musiało być prawdą. Gdy walczył, także niemal fruwał. Jego ruchy przypominały wtedy ruchy tancerza i wzbudzały podziw w każdym, kto przyłapał go na jego codziennych ćwiczeniach.

Zanim odszedł, machnął jeszcze ręką, rzucając przy tym zaklęcie. List, do tej pory spoczywający na kolanach Phina, uniósł się w górę, po czym samodzielnie się rozpakował, zrzucając kopertę niczym zbędną skórę. Kartka, zapisana wyraźnym, równym pismem Minerwy, przez chwilę wisiała tuż przed oczami archeologa, drżąc w oczekiwaniu na dotyk, żeby koniec końców wylądować prosto w jego dłoniach.

– Miłej lektury – rzucił Lin Feng i, nie czekając na odpowiedź, zniknął na ścieżce, która prowadziła do pawilonów, gdzie z pewnością trwały już lekcje. Po chwili, jego wysoka sylwetka mignęła nieco wyżej, nad linią krzewów, a potem rozpłynęła się gdzieś pomiędzy niebem a ziemią, jak promień słońca. Phin został sam na sam z własnymi myślami. Nie miał już żadnych wymówek. Drżącą dłonią wygładził więc kartkę, wziął głęboki oddech i przeczytał

początek listu, którego tak się obawiał, i na który czekał, odkąd tylko pojawił się w Chinach.

Na który, w gruncie rzeczy, czekał przez całe swoje życie.

_Phin, gdziekolwiek jesteś i cokolwiek robisz, zostaw to, proszę, i wracaj do mnie jak najszybciej. Musimy porozmawiać. Muszę Ci powiedzieć parę rzeczy, których nie powiedziałam wcześniej, bo myślałam, że o tym wiesz i nie muszę. Tęsknię za Tobą. Tęsknię tak bardzo, że…_

Zamrugał, żeby odgonić łzy. Serce znowu tłukło mu się w piersi w zawrotnym tempie, ale tym razem nie z powodu ataku; tym razem powód był bardziej trywialny niż antyczna trucizna, z którą się zetknął. Litery tańczyły mu przed oczami, nieuchwytne jak uczniowie Lin Fenga na placu ćwiczeń. Z trudem łączył je w słowa. Z jeszcze większym – nadawał tym słowom znaczenie, w które nadal nie potrafił uwierzyć.

_Kocham cię, Phin. Mam nadzieję, że chociaż to jest dla Ciebie oczywiste?_

Było i nie było jednocześnie. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest dla Minerwy ważny – w przeciwnym razie nie zgodziłaby się go poślubić – ale wyczuwał też dystans, którego, z szacunku dla niej, nie próbował na siłę zmieniać w bliskość. Potrzebowała przestrzeni. Własnego miejsca. Powiedziała mu to na samym wstępie, gdy tylko zaczęli się spotykać, a on przyjął to tak, jak ona przyjmowała jego kilkumiesięczne wyprawy do obcych krajów – zaakceptował bez sprzeciwu, jako część ich wzajemnej umowy. Nie było to proste, ale jakoś dawali sobie radę. Tyle tylko, że Phinowi zawsze się wydawało, że kompromis, na który poszli, odebrał im coś istotnego, czego nie można zastąpić żadnym substytutem. Zawsze, gdy próbował podejść bliżej, napotykał kolejne drzwi, które Minerwa zamykała przed nim na cztery spusty.

_Kocham cię, Phin._

Jeden z gołębi Lin Fenga usiadł Phinowi na ramieniu i zagruchał przymilnie, ocierając się o jego szyję. Miał niesamowicie miękkie pióra. Gdy jednak Phin wyciągnął rękę, żeby go dotknąć, ptak od razu wzbił się w powietrze. Przez chwilę zataczał kręgi nad jego głową, a potem odleciał w siną dal, roniąc na pamiątkę jedno, białe piórko, które upadło na trawę obok strumienia. Błyszczało z daleka niczym klejnot.

_Kocham cię, Phin._

Podniósł pióro z ziemi i założył nim list jak zakładką. Popatrzył w górę, na wodospad, który od wieków uderzał w skały z potworną siłą, nie czyniąc im żadnej krzywdy, i pomyślał, że warto byłoby zrobić parę szkiców przed wyjazdem. Kennick, być może, skorzysta z zaproszenia Lin Fenga i przyjedzie tu kiedyś na wakacje, ale on nie miał na to najmniejszej szansy. Widział Pawilony Losu pierwszy i ostatni raz w życiu. Dlatego zamierzał zapamiętać każdy szczegół, żeby potem, już w Londynie, podzielić się z Minerwą wrażeniami z podróży.

_Kocham cię, Phin._

Ścieżka ostro pięła się w górę, cały czas towarzysząc strumieniowi, który raz ją wyprzedzał, a raz pozostawał w tyle. Phin, podpierając się kijem, ruszył w drogę, modląc się w duchu, żeby wystarczyło mu siły aż do pawilonów. Kamienie faktycznie były śliskie, zapewne z powodu deszczu, który padał ostatnio niemal bez przerwy. Trzeba było bardzo uważać, żeby nie wypaść ze szlaku. Całe szczęście jednak, tabletki Lin Fenga pokrzepiły Phina do tego stopnia, że całkiem nieźle panował nad swoim ciałem, więc powoli, bo powoli, ale uparcie brnął naprzód. Towarzyszył mu śpiew wodospadu, no i własne myśli, które nieustannie wracały do tego samego punktu, jakby wszystko inne przestało się liczyć.

_Kocham cię._

Będąc już na szczycie i z trudem łapiąc oddech, popatrzył w dół, na ścieżkę. Wiła się jak wstążka, najpierw ostro, gdzieniegdzie przechodząc w kamienne schody, a potem łagodnie, żeby w końcu zniknąć wśród bujnej zieleni nad rozlewiskiem. Z tej perspektywy wyglądała tak nierealnie! A jednak to właśnie stamtąd przyszedł i czuł tę drogę całym sobą: w mięśniach i kościach, w płucach i w sercu, osłabionym przez truciznę, która prędzej czy później zatrzyma je raz na zawsze. Teraz jednak biło jak należy. Nierówno, ale pracowicie pompowało krew, która pulsowała Phinowi w uszach, zlewając się z wszechobecnym szumem strumienia, ze śpiewem ptaków i zgrzytem małych kamyków pod podeszwami butów. Słońce muskało kark, wypalając na skórze barwy wojenne. Na horyzoncie zbierały się jednak ciemne chmury, zwiastujące kolejną ulewę, i to najpewniej w ciągu najbliższej godziny.

– Panie Phin! Panie Phin! – To był ten sam dzieciak, który wcześniej przyniósł Phinowi wiadomość od Lin Fenga. Biegł od strony pawilonów, przeskakując przeszkody w postaci głazów i wystających korzeni. – Panie Phin! Mam pana eskorcić aż do samego domu!

– Co robić?

– Och, no, esko… – mały zawahał się chwilę. Potem wyszczerzył zęby w szelmowskim uśmiechu. – Zaprowadzić! Stary mistrz kazał. Niech pan poczeka, ja pomogę, niech się pan stamtąd nie rusza!

Po chwili był już na miejscu, gotowy służyć wszelką pomocą. Odebrał Phinowi jego prowizoryczną laskę, służąc w zamian własnym ramieniem, cienkim, co prawda, jak trzcina, ale silniejszym, niż można było przypuszczać. Razem poszli dalej, mijając ten sam plac, na którym Phin odpoczywał, czytając list od Joego Kennicka. Z daleka pawilony – a było ich kilkanaście – wyglądały jak dziwaczne grzyby o białych kapeluszach, wyrosłe na skałach, natomiast z bliska okazywały się domami z drewna, o staroświeckiej architekturze. W jednym z nich, tym największym, Phin otrzymał pokój z widokiem na góry. Gdyby nie okoliczności, pewnie za jakiś czas uznałby to miejsce za dom, a mieszkających tu ludzi, z Lin Fengiem na czele – za swoją nową rodzinę.

_Kocham cię, Phin._

– Wiesz co? – zwrócił się do chłopca, który nadal mu towarzyszył, jak najpoważniej traktując polecenie swojego nauczyciela. – Chyba miałbym do ciebie jeszcze jedną prośbę…

– Jaką? – Małemu zabłysły ślepia. Pewnie liczył na jakąś nagrodę. Na przykład na jeden z długopisów, które archeolog zabrał ze sobą do Pawilonów Losu, przewidując, że zajmie się tutaj pracą. – Ja zawsze chętnie. Pan wie, panie Phin!

– Zdobędziesz coś dla mnie?

– Co?

– Jakąś torbę – wypalił Phin, myśląc o tym, że jego własna torba nie nadaje się do użytku. Była nieporęczna, zwłaszcza na górskim szlaku, czego doświadczył, pokonując tę trasę po raz pierwszy. – A najlepiej plecak, tak, plecak byłby najodpowiedniejszy. Muszę spakować swoje rzeczy. Jutro wyjeżdżam.

Chłopak momentalnie posmutniał. Jakby nagle uleciał z niego cały entuzjazm.

– Czyli jednak miał rację – mruknął. – Przewidział, że powie pan coś takiego.

– Kto znowu?

– Jak to kto? – zdziwił się chłopiec. – Stary mistrz. Powiedział mi dzisiaj rano: przynieś plecak z graciarni, ten ze stelażem, wiesz który, i postaw go przed drzwiami pana Phina, bo będzie go potrzebował. No i co? – pociągnął nosem. – I naprawdę pan wyjeżdża. Stary mistrz zawsze ma rację.

Co za drań, pomyślał Phin, uśmiechając się lekko, wiedział, że wyjadę, zanim podjąłem taką decyzję. Poniekąd zresztą sam mnie do tego zmusił.

– To prawda – powiedział głośno. – Stary mistrz zawsze ma rację. Dlatego bądź grzeczny i słuchaj, co do ciebie mówi, zamiast uciekać z lekcji przy byle okazji. Słyszysz? – potargał chłopczykowi krzywo przyciętą czuprynę. – No nie patrz tak na mnie, nie powiem mu o twoich wczorajszych wagarach, na razie jesteś bezpieczny. W każdym razie dopóki nie dowie się o tym od kogoś innego...

Przekomarzając się, dotarli do pokoju, przed którym faktycznie stał, oparty o ścianę, duży, brązowy plecak. Dokładnie taki, jakiego Phin potrzebował, żeby zmieścić wszystkie swoje szpargały. A zwłaszcza książki.

– Chodź, zobaczymy, czy zostały mi jakieś długopisy. Wydaje mi się, że widziałem gdzieś taki z zielonym wkładem… – udał, że rozgląda się bezradnie, nie wiedząc, w którym miejscu zacząć poszukiwania. – Może tam… nie, chyba jednak nie. Ale może na parapecie?

– Ja poszukam! Ja!

Parsknął śmiechem, obserwując, jak chłopiec myszkuje po pokoju, w poszukiwaniu skarbu (robił przy tym mnóstwo hałasu), sam natomiast usiadł na macie, z listem Minerwy w dłoni. Gołębie piórko upadło na podłogę i Phinowi zdawało się przez chwilę, że świeci wewnętrznym światłem, ale to tylko promień słońca wpadł przez okno, podświetlając je na ułamek sekundy. Wkrótce znowu wyglądało zwyczajnie, jak wszystkie inne przedmioty w niewielkiej sypialni.

_Kocham cię Phin._

– Znalazłem! – ucieszył się chłopiec, z trumfem unosząc do góry uzbrojoną w długopis rękę. – Znalazłem, widzi pan?

– Ja też – szepnął Phin, mając jednak na myśli zupełnie co innego.

*

Wszystkie miejsca mają swoje duchy, ale więzienia mają ich chyba najwięcej. Zapewne z powodu różnych rodzajów śmierci, których można tutaj doświadczyć.

Zimny wiatr pędzi korytarzami, wnikając we wszystkie szpary. Niektórzy więźniowie krzyczą przez sen, inni zapadają się w czarną otchłań, a jeszcze inni oddaliby wszystko, żeby zasnąć choćby na chwilę. Bezsenność sprawia, że wariują i rozbijają głowy o mur, czasem też przegryzają własne nadgarstki. Dusty Lipmann woli zadyndać. Skąd bierze prosty, żołnierski pas, tego nie wie nikt, włącznie z nim samym, ale krążą plotki, że nawet Azkaban spełnia czasem życzenia maluczkich. Wystarczy węzeł (Dusty umie wiązać węzły, robił to wielokrotnie, pozorując samobójstwa swoich ofiar) i jeden krok prosto w ciemność. Potem zapada cisza, a jedyne, co zostaje wiatrowi, to zabawa z wisielcem, który obraca się w kółko aż do porannej zmiany warty.

Z innej celi dobiega szmer monologu. Nie milknie ani na chwilę, niezależnie od pory doby. Sąsiad Jimmy’ego wali w ścianę, wrzeszczy, żebyś się wreszcie zamknął, ty popaprany chuju, ale O’Reily uparcie powtarza swój pacierz, jakby od tego zależało jego życie, które, w gruncie rzeczy, skończyło się dawno temu. Ma do odsiedzenia dziesięć lat – mało, biorąc pod uwagę wyroki innych – ale szansa na to, że dotrwa aż do końca, jest bardzo niewielka. Średnia życia w Azkabanie wynosi rok i trzy miesiące. Potem większość osadzonych albo umiera, albo popada w obłęd.

Innym sposobem, żeby przetrwać, jest wędrówka od ściany do ściany, ale żeby z niego skorzystać, potrzeba większej celi, a takie cele to rzadkość. Są, i owszem, dwie piwnice pokaźnych rozmiarów, ale siedzi w nich tylu ludzi, że gdy przychodzi pora spania, muszą leżeć na sobie warstwami, żeby w ogóle się zmieścić. Szefem jednej z takich cel jest Grunge, czarnoskóry gangster, który szybko obwołał się królem. Podobno zabił kogoś, rozrywając mu gardło zębami. Podobno posiada harem „dziewczynek”. Podobno moc dementorów zupełnie na niego nie działa, bo już za życia przeżył takie piekło, że Azkaban wydaje mu się prawie kurortem, zwłaszcza, że karmią tu regularnie i od czasu do czasu pozwalają skorzystać z pryszniców.

Najgorzej mają ci, którzy złamią zasady i zostaną przyłapani.

(Nie palić.

Nie pieprzyć się.

Nie używać ostrych narzędzi.

Nie przemycać kontrabandy.

Nie sprawiać kłopotów.

Nie brudzić celi syfem z wychodka.

Nie.)

Jeśli popełnisz przestępstwo przeciw regulaminowi, trafiasz na samo dno lochów, gdzie cele mają kamienne podłogi, na których leżysz tak długo, aż odmarzną ci nerki. To bardziej grobowiec niż miejsce odsiadki, o czym Syriusz Black wie najlepiej, bo spędził tam całe życie. To znaczy tydzień. Najpierw rzucał się na ściany jak wściekły pies, potem siedział spokojnie, a na koniec zwinął się w kłębek. Całe szczęście litościwy mózg zesłał mu zwidy, dzięki czemu resztę kary spędził, dyskutując z Rudolfem Lestrange’em o polityce Riddle’a. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, że jego współwięzień umarł na szubienicy. Prawdopodobnie bardziej by się zdziwił, gdyby spotkał w celi kogoś żywego.

Na korytarzach nie słychać już kroków strażników, patrolujących oddziały, jest tylko wiatr, cichy zwiadowca koszmarów. Ich straż przednia. Mało który z więźniów widział demona na własne oczy, a ci, którzy widzieli, milczą jak zaklęci. Pogłoski mówią o szpitalu, zamienionym w przechowalnię ciał pozbawionych duszy, ale tego także nikt nie potrafi potwierdzić – nawet Joe Kennick, który podobno tam trafił. Aresztowano go w środę, a już w piątek, jego dziewczyna, Kitty Zuco, dostała wiadomość, że nie żyje. Wylew, jak twierdziły oficjalne papiery. Robiliśmy, co mogliśmy, ale niestety umarł podczas prób reanimacji. Rzeczy osobiste można odebrać od poniedziałku do piątku w godzinach urzędowania, pokój numer dwanaście na parterze, za okazaniem dowodu.

Na temat Azkabanu krąży wiele pogłosek, jedna mniej prawdopodobna od drugiej, ale najdziwniejsza jest ta, która mówi o tym, że podobno istnieją ludzie, którzy stamtąd wyszli. Słyszałem, że przesłuchiwali Milana. Podobno dostał „warunek”. Pieprzysz, stary, to niemożliwe. Możliwe, wyszedł wczoraj, słyszałem od gościa z szesnastki, że Andy Wells widział przez okno, jak idzie do bramy. Jaki Andy Wells, nie znam żadnego Andy’ego Wellsa! No to może Lucas… zresztą nieważne. Milan wyszedł i kropka, to potwierdzone! Skończą z tamtymi, to wezmą się za nas, zobaczysz, najdalej za miesiąc będziemy siedzieć w normalnym pierdlu, jak normalni ludzie. To tutaj, to jakaś pomyłka systemu!

Pomyłka trwa jednak na tyle długo, że staje się normą, a do Azkabanu trafiają kolejni więźniowie. Większość z nich nie pamięta już wojny – są za młodzi. Jedyna rzeczywistość, jaką znają, to realia pogranicza między magicznym i niemagicznym Londynem, natomiast o śmierciożercach wiedzą tyle, że przegrali i musieli ustąpić miejsca kolejnym graczom. Minister Bagnold budzi ich nienawiść w tym samym stopniu, co w ich rodzicach Thomas Riddle. To przez nią ceny szybują w górę, wybuchają strajki i coraz trudniej związać koniec z końcem, nawet, jeśli ma się stałe źródło dochodów. To z jej powodu młodzi lądują na emigracji, bo tam jest łatwiej o pracę, albo w więzieniu, które bardziej przypomina piekło na ziemi, zwłaszcza od kiedy rządzą nim dementorzy. Jeśli tak ma wyglądać wolność, może lepiej by było, gdybyście jej nie wywalczyli, podsumowują gorzko, a potem wzruszają ramionami i zaczynają pakować walizki.

A tymczasem wiatr fruwa po Azkabanie, roznosząc strach i inne choroby. Na przykład nadzieję, bo nadzieja, jak wiadomo, umiera na samym końcu. Lucjusz Malfoy doprowadza do wznowienia sprawy i zostaje oczyszczony ze wszystkich zarzutów, mimo że adwokat, dzień w dzień dostaje pogróżki, a ostatniego dnia przed rozprawą ktoś wysadza w powietrze jego samochód. To, co dzieje się później, w ogólnych zarysach przypomina atmosferę z czasów pierwszych procesów, ale tylko pozornie, bo tak naprawdę ludzie myślą już całkiem inaczej. Nie chodzi im o zemstę. Nikt nie domaga się głów na palach, jak od razu po wojnie, za to coraz częściej padają żądania reform, które przewodnicząca Bagnold – relikt poprzedniej epoki – piętnuje jako „niepatriotyczne”. W końcu musi jednak ustąpić, a wraz z nią, cała zgraja domorosłych inkwizytorów. Nowy minister wiele obiecuje, ale potem nie robi absolutnie nic, żeby wprowadzić obietnice w życie.

Trudno powiedzieć, kto pierwszy zauważył, że Azkaban zwiększa objętość, ale od pewnego czasu pod mury więzienia przychodzi coraz więcej osób, tylko po to, żeby popatrzeć na nowe wieże. Jedna jest tak wysoka, że jej szpic ginie w chmurach. Druga natomiast posiada zegar, który chodzi do tyłu. Teraz więzienie zajmuje już niemal cały ogromny plac, niegdyś przeznaczony na parking i chyba nadal rośnie, zarówno wszerz, jak i w pionie, co oznacza, że niebawem sięgnie samej ulicy. A może pójdzie jeszcze dalej? Może któregoś pięknego dnia, myśli Barty Crouch, otwierając drugą butelkę whisky, obudzimy się rano i stwierdzimy, że cała Anglia jest już więzieniem? To by dopiero było zabawne! Tak zabawne, że ktoś powinien napisać o tym sztukę i wystawić je na deskach Globe Theatre.

Tydzień później z Azkabanu wyrasta kolejna wieża. Jest krótka i całkiem czarna, jakby cudem ocalała z pożaru. Turyści robią jej zdjęcia.

Tego samego dnia odbywa się pogrzeb profesora Elphinstone’a Urquarta.

Boże, nie mogę na to patrzeć, mówi Erica Filch, kurczowo ściskając ramię swojego męża. Zawsze udaje spokojną, gdy cierpi, a teraz cierpi bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Biedny Phin. Biedna Minerwa. Jak ona się teraz pozbiera? Chodźmy stąd, proponuje Argus, a potem dodaje cicho: zawsze, gdy jestem na pogrzebach, przypomina mi się wojna.

Prawdopodobnie jedyną osobą, która wiedziałaby, co się stało z Azkabanem, jest Igor Karkarow, ale od dawna nikt na Wyspach nie miał z magoinżynierem kontaktu. Ani Dumbledore, ani nawet Snape. Obaj, niezależnie od siebie, próbowali go znaleźć, wykorzystując do tego celu niezbyt legalne kanały informacyjne, niczego jednak nie osiągnęli. Wiem, że żyje, twierdzi uparcie Snape, jestem tego pewny. Poczułbym, gdyby było inaczej. Nie ma na to jednak żadnych dowodów, a jedyny człowiek, który znał Azkaban na wylot – znał, ponieważ przez jakiś czas BYŁ Azkabanem – zniknął z powierzchni ziemi, jakby nigdy nie istniał, i jakby wszystko, co przeżyli ze Snape’em, było tylko złudzeniem.

Snape nie mówi o tym głośno (już wystarczająco wiele osób uważa go za wariata), ale czasem śni mu się ogromna rzeka lub pola pokryte śniegiem, ciągnące się aż po horyzont. Śnieg jest wszędzie, gdzie okiem sięgnąć, zupełnie jak w Ardenach, a jednak całkiem inaczej – bo inna jest przestrzeń, zapachy, a nawet on sam jest inny, bo jedzie konno. W Ardenach nie mieliśmy koni, myśli, zeskakując z siodła i przyglądając się śladom. Ktoś tędy niedawno szedł, konstatuje, jeden człowiek, w dodatku ranny, na co wskazują liczne ślady krwi widoczne na śniegu. Kuleje. Jeżeli zwęszą go wilki, zginie, zanim zdąży wyciągnąć broń, o ile w ogóle jakąś posiada, co wcale nie jest pewne. Albo już nie żyje – stracił za dużo krwi i zamarzł. Nie ma sensu jechać tym tropem, tylko po to, żeby odnaleźć napoczęte przez drapieżnika zwłoki.

Mimo to, jedzie dalej, czując, jak krople śliny zamarzają mu na dolnej wardze. Sen jest tak realny, że Snape naprawdę trzęsie się z zimna, a odblask od śniegu naprawdę kłuje go w oczy, zmęczone wielogodzinnym wypatrywaniem śladów. W końcu dostrzega na horyzoncie coś ciemnego, może jakiś krzew, a może ludzką sylwetkę, z tej odległości ciężko to stwierdzić na pewno. Zmusza wierzchowca, żeby przyspieszył kroku i błyskawicznie zmniejsza dystans między sobą a tamtym obiektem, który chyba się rusza… tak, teraz Snape jest już pewien, że ma do czynienia z żywym człowiekiem.

– Hej! – krzyczy. – Zatrzymaj się! Słyszysz?

Tamten nie reaguje, nadal uparcie wędrując przez zaspy. Nie wydaje się ani zaskoczony pościgiem, ani tym bardziej przestraszony, po prostu nie zwraca na intruza żadnej uwagi. To niemożliwe, że mnie nie słyszy, myśli Snape, no, chyba, że całkiem oszalał z bólu i nie ma pojęcia, co się z nim dzieje.

– Stój – mówi, docierając wreszcie do celu. Zeskakuje tuż przed tamtym mężczyzną, lądując po kolana w miękkim śniegu. Jego spodnie w jednej chwili nasiąkają wodą. – Dlaczego przede mną uciekasz?

We śnie, Snape nie rozpoznaje Igora od razu, ale jako śniący – jako narrator – od samego początku czeka na tę chwilę, i gdy wreszcie nadchodzi, z trudem pohamowuje entuzjazm. Chce Igora przycisnąć do piersi, najlepiej już, teraz, natychmiast! Nie robi tego jednak, bo przede wszystkim jest Snape’em-ze-snu, a ten Snape potrzebuje więcej czasu, żeby oswoić się z nową sytuacją. Najpierw myśli: Skąd ja go znam? Na pewno gdzieś go spotkałem… tylko gdzie?, a dopiero później przychodzi zrozumienie: O Boże, to przecież Igor. Igor Karkarow. Jak to możliwe, skoro Igor od dawna nie żyje?

– To ty? – Kładzie obie ręce na jego ramionach. – To naprawdę ty?

Igor jest blady jak śnieg, z wyjątkiem oczu, które płoną w jego twarzy jak dwa czarne węgle. Krew kapie mu z palców, rysując na śniegu czerwone wzory. Krwi jest zdecydowanie zbyt dużo; tak dużo, że Snape także blednie, uświadamiając sobie powagę sytuacji.

– Jesteś ranny – mówi niepotrzebnie. – Zabiorę cię w bezpieczne miejsce… niedaleko jest chata szeptuchy, tam się schronimy, przeczekamy zawieję. Opatrzę ci rany. Wszystko będzie w porządku, słyszysz? To tylko draśnięcie. Nie z takich tarapatów już wychodziliśmy… – Teraz ujmuje jego twarz, co wygląda tak, jakby zamierzał go pocałować. Nie robi tego jednak. – Igor, spójrz na mnie, proszę! Damy sobie radę!

Obaj wiedzą, że z tym draśnięciem to kłamstwo, ale pozostawiają tę kwestię bez komentarza. Karkarow nie rusza się z miejsca. Gdy Snape próbuje go do tego zmusić, napotyka opór, którego nie potrafi przełamać żadnym sposobem: ani siłą, ani tym bardziej metodą perswazji.

– Przyjacielu… – mówi Igor. – Pochowaj mnie w wiśniowym sadzie, w klonowej trumnie. Obiecaj mi, że sam mnie pochowasz, własnymi rękami. Obiecujesz?

– Co? – Snape wie, że to sen, ale mimo to, boi się naprawdę. Gdy się później obudzi, jego pościel będzie tak przepocona, że nada się tylko do prania. – Co ty mówisz?

– Obiecaj mi to – upiera się Igor. Wygląda jak widmo. Białe widmo z czarnymi oczami, na zakrwawionym śniegu. Snape, widząc go w takim stanie, nie potrafi powstrzymać dreszczy. – Proszę.

– Jasne, obiecuję! – krzyczy w końcu. – Osobiście! Tymi rękami! Ale nie dzisiaj, Igor, bo dzisiaj nie umrzesz! Nie pozwolę ci na to!

Wtedy, najczęściej, sen się kończy, ale nie zawsze.

Dwa razy Snape dośnił go dalej. Za pierwszym razem Igor-z-jego-snu umarł, a on, oszalały z rozpaczy, wykopał mu grób w zamarzniętej ziemi, zdzierając sobie ręce aż do mięsa. Potem się obudził. Za drugim razem natomiast, dotarli do domu szeptuchy, gdzie udzielono im pomocy, dzięki czemu wszystko skończyło się dobrze. Z tego snu nie chciał się budzić, ale niestety, jak każdego poranka, sen zamienił się w jawę, która nadeszła nieproszona, przynosząc ze sobą kolejne wyzwania.

Opowiedział ten sen tylko Dumbledore’owi i tylko dlatego, że wcześniej za dużo wypił. Siedzieli w jego gabinecie, podczas przerwy świątecznej, rozmawiając o ruchu neośmierciożerców, który znowu podnosił głowę, i który należałoby jak najszybciej zmiażdżyć. Dumbledore otworzył wino, starsze chyba od niego samego, a potem drugie. I trzecie. Wtedy właśnie, przy tej trzeciej butelce, Snape napomknął, że dręczą go koszmary o Karkarowie i zapytał, co mogą oznaczać.

– Koszmary? – Dyrektor nie wyglądał na pijanego. Może udawał, że pije albo alkohol przestał na niego działać kilkadziesiąt lat wcześniej, trudno powiedzieć. – To nie są żadne koszmary, Severusie.

– Nie? – Snape skrzywił się ironicznie. W przeciwieństwie do Dumbledore’a, czuł się już bardzo pijany. Kręciło mu się w głowie. – W takim razie ciekawe, jak nazwiesz sen o kopaniu grobu? Do cholery – parsknął. – Jak się obudziłem, miałem pęcherze na dłoniach! Od łopaty. Przysięgam, wyglądały jak prawdziwe, a do tego kurewsko bolały.

– Wierzę.

– W takim razie, o co tu chodzi? – Podniósł kieliszek do góry i zakręcił nim w palcach. – Kompletnie mi odbija?

Dumbledore przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, jakby nad czymś dumał, a potem łagodnie pokiwał głową.

– No cóż – powiedział w końcu. – Są tacy, którzy nazywają to szaleństwem, ale ja jestem staroświecki i użyłbym raczej innego słowa.

**Koniec**

_Mała Nieszawka, 01.09.2018 r._ **  
**

_Da zabilily sniżki po bytij dorozi, oj po krutij_ _ɦ_ _ori_  
Da zabolilo tilo burlackeje bile, oj w ciużij storoni  
Da nichto ne zaplacze po bilomu tilu, oj po burlackomu  
Oj ni bat'ko ni neńka, ni brat ni sestryc'a, oj ni żona jo _ɦ_ _o_  
Oj tilky zaplacze, _ɦ_ _irko zarydaje, oj towarysz jo_ _ɦ_ _o_  
Da oj brate, mij brate, wirnyj towaryszu, oj skoro ja-j umru  
Da zroby meni, brate, wirnyj towaryszu, oj z klon-drewa trunu  
Da pochowaj mene brate, wirnyj towaryszu, oj w wysznewym sadu  
Da w wysznewym sadoczku, na żowtym pisoczku, oj pid kalynoju  
Da w rancy solowejko sjade na kalyni, oj rosu obibje  
Da u weczeri pizno pryleti zozul'a, oj pisniu zakuje. **[1]**

[1] Da zabilily snieżki, [http://piwnica.org/wiki/Teksty/Da_zabilily_snieżki](http://piwnica.org/wiki/Teksty/Da_zabilily_snie%C5%BCki), 28.10.2018 r.


End file.
